Reality Check
by LanaJoy
Summary: Jack ends up in an Alternate Reality where Sam and Daniel are geeks and Cromwell is still alive..... Rated M for later chapters.
1. What the hell?

Author Notes:

I've been asked to post this story even though we've lost quite a few chapters... but we're hoping that as we do post, that we will remember what happened in the later chapters... or someone will remind us what happened or will come forward with more of the lost chapters. Did that make sense.... cause I just confused my self.....

So I'm posting this as I fix it..... so be patient with me :)

REVIEWS WILL BE VERY HELPFUL IN HOPEFULLY GETTING THIS FINISHED THE WAY IT WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED. So jog our memories... PLEASE!! We need all the help we can get! HAHA!

So here we go...into Reality Check

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One (Not Everything Chances)

Jack O'Neill ate his fruit loops absently. He was not particularly looking forward to going to work this fine autumn day. He could see the trees outside his sliding glass door. They were beginning to turn all those cool colors.

The man loved living here. He loved the season changes. He wasn't thinking about season changes or cool colors or even the fruit loops he ate.

Going to work these days meant...one, having to pretend he was happy about Samantha Carter being engaged to be married to another man. Pretending it didn't tear him up inside and most of all...keeping a happy face around the woman when all he wanted to really do was pull her into the nearest utility room and fuck her infamous brains out.

Maybe then, though subtle...it might get the point across...he kinda cared for her. In more than a ..I'm your CO and we can't fuck in a utility room because of regs, and I hate that fucking cop guy...way.

And C...or was it 'B'.... He just didn't have the same zeal for the job when he started 7 years ago. He was getting older and...his knees hurt more these days and he thought more and more of...calling it quits.

The man didn't think that these emotions started right after he had heard the news...Samantha Carter was engaged to a cop guy and...well...things just were different and it was hard...damned hard to...see her each day...smell her scent...feel her warmth as she stood next to him in a crowded elevator and not...be able to feel what he had felt before...not with out the damned guilt, anyway.

Jack O'Neill would never cross over the line where another man's woman was concerned.

He knew..in his soul. He had misused the one chance he had been given to ask Carter the question that had needed to be asked. He had blown it.

Not the cop guy or the woman.

Col Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill. Two 'l's.

He trudged to the kitchen sink...rinsing the bowl and glass he had used for his juice absently. He checked the back door...habit...and gathered his keys and I.D.

Another day to get through. He sighed heavily and moved his tall frame fluidly through the house and out the door.

Had Jack been more alert...more aware...had his mind not been so preoccupied.. He would have sensed the 'difference' at that exact moment.

He did not note his surroundings, however. Not even the fact that the next door neighbors yard was unmowed...that the fence separating their property lines was old...several of the wooden planks missing or hanging askew.

That the old woman's immaculately kept garden, usually full of gloriously beautiful blooms of every color and variety...was dead..uncared for and...long since neglected, turning to weeds.

He drove automatically as one does, his mind aware and alert but his thoughts...wandering and focused on a blonde Major under his command.

The first thing that made the man...aware...something was...different, was odd., was changed...and he even pulled the truck over to the side of the road to stare...the damned gas station was shut down...

O'Neill always stopped there for his first cup of coffee in the morning...well, technically...his second but he did not count his own 'coffee' at home as 'coffee'. It was the one thing Jack was not good at. Making coffee.

"What ...the hell?" Jack snapped out of his 'fog' and really looked about himself.

The usually bustling, busy street was almost deserted. An occasional car would pass, granted but nothing like the usual zip, zip of commuters he encountered daily on his drive to the SGC.

And...the damned gas station...it was not only closed but...boarded up...and the plywood was old and weathered as if...it had been there for years...not just overnight. Jack had stopped in for his usual slurpy on his way home just last night..

Oh Fuck...was this some kind of Alternate Universe thing?

Shit...he hated that...he really...really...hated...

An old woman came up to the car and tapped on the opposite window.

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin. He peered at the haggarded face peering back at him, then..his manners kicked in. He rolled down the window from his side. "....Yes, Ma'am...can I help you?"

She was clearly a street person. Jack O'Neill had never seen a street person in this area before. Never...but, then...this 'area'....he had given a quick look around him before pushing the button to roll down the window... this area was...not the area he remembered. And this 'street person' was just one of...well, he could count several just from his sweep. Across the street...down the way...by the gas station, on the far side, two men sit and drank from a paper bag that Jack guessed did not hold a fine burgundy.

"Got any thing I can trade for food? Anything? I haven't eaten in a while."

Jack's heart went out to the woman. He glanced around and then finding nothing of value to 'trade'....he reached into his back pocket, producing a ten dollar bill, extending it to her. "That do?"

"I can't use that...I need something to trade...you know that stuff isn't worth the paper it's printed on...what about your watch?"

She had eyed the object covetously.

Jack...scowled and...shook his head. "What do you mean..the money isn't worth anything."

"What about this tire thing...I can get a lot for it..." She asked excitedly.

"Ma'am..what's going on here?...this is...eh..." He glanced around. Where the hell was this? It sure as hell was not ...his home. "Colorado Springs?"

"No..it's the Big Apple..of course it's Colorado Springs...the city is no place for a woman to be...and don't you think I know it "

"Why...why isn't New York a place for a..." He looked the woman up and down...holding his opinion to himself. "...eh...woman to be?"

The woman just sniffed and started to walk away, clearly angry with him.

"Hey...take the tire iron..." He called after her.

She hesitated and retraced her steps...she glanced at the tire iron in the back of Jack's truck...reached and grasped it and...headed on about her way.

Jack noted...she hid the item from sight and looked fearfully about to check if anyone noted the 'exchange'.

Jack sat for a long time and...took in the streets and people around him, this time...with the eyes of a trained observer.

He tried to sort through all the misgivings...thoughts and...hypothesis running around inside his head. He took out his cell and tried Carter's number. Number 1 on his system. He got...nothing. He looked at the phone...it was dead.

Dead? He just charged the damned thing last night...no...he looked closer. The little lines were all the way to the top of the scale...the cell was charged... Jack pushed button after button. Teal'c...Daniel...Hammond...nothing.

The lines for reception were gone..completely.

What the hell?

He looked around him. He sat...and...took in the area. He had no ideal how long he sat.

Maybe he was still asleep...Fuck..this was some dream, if so.

He knew he was not asleep.

Ok...he couldn't use the cell...he looked at the gas station across the way. There used to be a phone over....no...the stand was there...nothing inside the metal box...maybe the old lady had taken the phone to 'trade' for food.

This section reminded Jack of a street he once sit on in Moscow...during his Black Op days. His unit was waiting for the arrival of a suspected terrorist group at a run-down hotel.

There was no hotel in sight but the 'feel' of the place was the same.

He was a man of action. His first instinct was to head for SGC. He checked it...for if something was wrong...and it had hit this spot..it sure as hell had hit the complex first.

He started the truck and drove to Daniel Jackson's apartment. He had considered Carter's home but Daniel was closer.

Or...would have been..if Daniel's apartment building had not been turned into a hang-out for junkies and gang members. O'Neill had pulled into an intersection...the one that would have taken him to the building he had come to know so well...but, again...the 'feel' of the place had made him take a long look and....drive on.

If Daniel Jackson was in that building at one time...he sure as hell was no longer in there. Daniel would not be caught dead in a place like that...not of his own free will.

Jack was completely baffled and unsure of what to do next.

His training would suggest...scout the surrounding territory...get the lay of the land...see what the hell was what and...make a plan.

His senses were reeling and...despite what his training told him...he had to know if Samantha Carter was alright...

If anyone would know what was going on...the resident genius would.

He headed for her street and he did not observe the speed limit...mostly because speed limit signs were few and far between but more so because..his gut was telling him something was waaaaaay wrong and he had to find something familiar...or preferably...someone...before he totally lost it..which meant..go crazy..nuts..insane..went bonzo, was no longer in possession of his faculties.. The man stepped on the gas, his thoughts wondering freely... Three fries short of a happy meal......whacko

He screeched to a halt outside Samantha Carter's home but...he knew...he would not find her inside that dilapidated...shack.

What the fuck....was going on..??

Jack O'Neill's world was turning upside down and..he hadn't even had his coffee yet.

This had to be one bad mother fucker of a dream....that's all there was to it...

He would have just turned around and went back home and went back to bed except...for one little thing...

In the mirror...the rear-view one...he saw...far down the way...turning the corner...all marching in perfect, military precision...which was their way...he well remembered...an entire patrol of...Jaffa.

Without hesitation...the man gunned the engine and eased carefully away from the curb so as not to draw undue attention to himself. But..he felt the need to be far away from this place as quickly and as quietly..as his truck could take him.

He kept glancing in the mirror and while the Jaffa had turned onto the same street...they did not seem disposed to think anything of a truck moving on down the far end.

O'Neill rounded the nearest corner...put the truck in first gear...floored it and..got the hell away as fast as his V-8 engine could take him.


	2. Into the unknown

SGC Sort Of

Jack O'Neill sat and watched. He had made himself comfortable, leaning on a fallen log, conceded by trees and bushes. He had brought his binoculars and was, even now...checking the terrain around the entrance to the complex.

The two Jaffa guards didn't even bother to put up a pretense of 'patrol'.

One stood off to the side, arms folded, staff weapon leaning up against the rock facing of the tunnel entrance.

The other faced him and they seemed involved in a debate over some subject that neither appeared particularly interested in. They were just passing the time.

They were obviously bored out of their gords.

Jack could relate to them. He had wanted to drive through town..check it out but the closer he got, the more people and Jaffa there was.

Some were beginning to look at him suspiciously. One large being had halted his steps and pointed Jack's truck out to another of his kind as Jack had driven by.

The Col had no idea what the exchange had meant but he didn't want to find out, so....instead of his original plan...to find a damned newspaper and see if that could shed some light on the bizarre day he was experiencing...he decided, upon reflection..to head away from the city.

He had ended up here...at the SGC...or what had been...the SGC.

On his way out of town, Jack had passed several places that used to stock newspapers...the blue boxes were empty or missing...locks broken or glass shattered...

No newspapers to be had, apparently.

He hid his truck from sight, just in case and had made his way up the mountain about an hour back.

The place looked deserted. No activity...No military guards, the huge gate entrance, locked and closed.

Jack had never seen those gates closed...not even during a lock down.

Soldiers and trucks had blocked any escape routes, granted but...those gates had always...always been open for business.

He had passed one car coming up here...one. An old chevy. Dirty, chocked full of odds and ends, the driver, an old man, full white beard and an expression that boded ill for any would be 'wavers'.  
Jack had not 'waved'....he had not even thought about 'waving'.

He checked his watch. Enough was enough. This was getting him nowhere and it was almost 11:30. He was getting hungry.

That bowl of fruit loops didn't really stay with a guy.

He moved silently, cautiously, through the thick underbrush of bushes and thickly massed trees, arriving at the exit tunnel he had used a few times over the past years for this purpose or that.

He checked the hinges, wondering how far sound carried up here.

The Jaffa were down the hill about 700 meters or so.

If the lid squeaked or groaned when he lifted it, would they hear?

It looked pretty rusty.

He wasn't sure why he wanted down there. He just knew he had to go. To see for himself, maybe...was there some type of evidence still about to explain what had happened? A clue?

Something....anything.

Besides, he hated inactivity. This was better than sitting in the bushes watching the Jaffa scratch their collective asses.

O'Neill eased the lid open a fraction and peered inside.

There was no sound...none.

A tiny scrape of metal he, himself, could hardly hear, met with his efforts.

He scowled. Inside the now fully opened hatch, one could tell...it was clean and well oiled and..the slide bolts were brand, spanking new.

Jack leaned over and peered down into the dark area.

Silence surrounded him.

Just the strong wind in the trees above him disturbed the serenity of the moment.

He thought about his weapon...the nine millimeter he had strapped on when he exited his truck.

He would need two hands to climb down that ladder.

He climbed the edge of the opening and began his descent.

Into what? He had no fucking clue what-so-ever.

______________________________________________________________________________

Author Notes : Will hopefully post more sometime this week - Thanks for reading!!!! We really appreciate it!


	3. You're Dead, Aren't you?

By the time Jack reached the bottom rung, his knees were aching, the tendons sore and strained. He ignored the pain but had anyone been around, he certainly would have mentioned the fact that he was hurting to someone and given a detailed account of just where and how much he was having to endure.

He drew his weapon and approached the heavy metal door with caution.

He had no idea what he would find when he opened it.

He did so....slowly, hoping no one was watching the handle turn on the opposite side.

The man cracked a slit. He could see the familiar corridors of the SGC, the coloured lines on the floor somehow reassuring him.

That much had not changed, each color designating a different section and helping 'newbies' to find their way about.

Jack O'Neill was no 'newbie'. He knew these corridors like the back of his hand.

He eased out of the door, peeking around the edge, gun held at the ready and checked both sections of the area. The lettering on the far left wall denoted, Section D-Corridor 4.

This was near maintenance section where Silar hung out. It was just down there to the right.

Jack thought that was as good a place to start as any, so he headed in that direction, his footsteps quiet. Unhurried...his senses alert.

He had taken only a few steps when the hairs, short though they were, on the back of his neck stood up.

No sound had alerted the man but Jack knew...suddenly...he was not alone.

He thought the situation through then, lowered his weapon slowly to his side, holding it out and away in a non-threatening manner, then...slowly...turned around.

His face broke into a huge grin.

"T...Buddy " He was never so glad to see another person in his whole life.

'T's'...staff weapon, while pointed directly at Jack O'Neill before..clicked to 'fire' mode, the red power source cheerfully running the connection about the 'armed' mechanism.

Jack...hesitated. "...'T'....buddy..." His smile had slipped considerably. "...What's up?"

The infamous brow lifted...nothing more.

Jack took in the being's clothing. Not Jaffa standard issue but...not good old air force attire, either. He had seen the large being dress in a like manner when he would go to visit Chu' Lak.

He noted something else different about Teal'c.

"Hey...no hair...what's with that? " he was just beginning to get used to the hair thing too.

The staff weapon never wavered.

"Jesus "

Jack recognized that voice immediately. He looked at Teal'c to make sure he would not get zapped if he chanced to move. Then...turned yet again.

"....My god.." The deep baritone allowed the other man's amazement. "You're dead."

Well, Jack thought to himself. That would explain why Cromwell looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"No..YOU'RE dead." Jack corrected. "And...you left me for dead, as I recall." Jack was stilled kind of pissed about that little incident even though Cromwell had sort of redeemed himself with the black hole incident.

The man's weapon was, like Teal'c's , trained on O'Neill and Jack knew Cromwell knew how to use it. "Like shit I don't leave people behind. I carried your body to the chopper myself."

"Sir...." A woman, who held a weapon on Jack...seemed to be a theme here, Jack was thinking. "Are you alright."

"Hell no, I'm not alright. He's freakin dead." Cromwell motioned with the gun. "I attended his funeral."

Jack's skin crawled. "...Nice service? Hope you said a few cool things."

Jack glanced back at Teal'c, then returned his attention to the other man who seemed at least, a little more communitive. "Look...I don't have a clue here I just stepped out of Oz. The world up there is looney and it's not looking much better down here, so, if someone could give me a few answers...well, folks? I would just be damned appreciative."

HE IS INDEED JONATHAN 'JACK' O'NEILL.  
MY SENSORS ARE READING HIS VITALS.  
HE IS REMARKABLY CALM CONSIDERING THE CIRCUMSTANCES.  
SCAN INDICATES DNA AND FINGER PRINTS  
EXACT MATCH TO SAID HUMAN.

"You sure Evvie?" Cromwell asked and Jack, who had been turning this way and that, trying to locate the source of the disembodied voice, gave up and sought Cromwell's assistance.

"She's the complex's computer. McKay designed her." The man supplied at least one answer, for which Jack was grateful.

"Our computer talks?"

I DO SO MUCH MORE THAN ....TALK....JACK.

Jack...scowled.

Cromwell lifted his head and lowered his gun...Teal'c...did not.

"It's ok, Teal'c...give us the gun and we will talk." Cromwell indicated Jack's weapon.

"I'll hang unto it, thanks."

Cromwell shook his head. "Only Jack O'Neill would say something that stupid...we could just take it away from you, you know." He jerked his head to his men and...the large Jaffa.

O'Neill put his weapon back in it's holster and...waited.

Cromwell sighed lightly. "...So...now what?"

Jack shrugged. "What the hell is going on?

"What do you mean?"

IT IS REQUESTED THAT YOU BRING THIS MAN TO HAMMOND

"You heard the lady." Cromwell lifted his hand for Jack to precede him in the direction needed.

"Hammond is here? General Hammond?"

"Don't use ranks much any more but...he was once one, yeah...."

"She called you...'sir'." God, how Jack missed Carter's 'sir'....suddenly.

Cromwell glanced at the woman Jack had motioned to and his eyes softened a tad. "Yeah, well...she has a thing for authority figures. Don't you, Emily."

The girl flushed slightly and looked away from Jack O'Neill's inquiring gaze.

Jack sensed the teasing quality behind Cromwell's remark. It was not like the man to firstly, mix business with pleasure. Frank would never have gotten 'familiar' with one of his 'men' before, even if they were a pretty hot looking blonde. Jack understood the attraction of blonde women, of course.

"...Old habits die hard." Frank let the girl off the hook, returning his attention to Jack. "We were a unit before the Big Bang hit....she can't quite get out of the habit." The man glanced at the woman again but she was studying Jack O'Neill, with a dark scowl on the pretty face.

"So...Hammond it is then..." The man insisted Jack accompany them.

Jack had no qualms about doing so. If anyone could explain this idiocy...it would be George Hammond.

Teal'c held back and the staff weapon was held in his hand loosely now and not pointed at O'Neill but Jack sensed the Jaffa did not as yet trust him. And what was worse...Jack was no longer sure he trusted Teal'c.

Jack stopped at the bottom of the winding steps he knew lead up to the conference areas of the SGC. He looked up the long flight, mentally preparing himself.

"Knees still bothering you, Jack?"

Jack looked at Cromwell. "My knees are fine. Your shoulder giving you hell?"

"Took a hit from the Jaffa...how did you know about that?"

"In my little universe...you took a hit from an Iraqi suicide bomber right before he made himself into a mince meat pie."

"...the Iraqi are one of our most capable allies." Cromwell frowned down at Jack as they traversed the stairs.

"The goon squad have to be along?" O'Neill did not like the thought of three P-90's ready to aim and fire upon a hastily given directive.

"Take a hike guys...." The large man dismissed his troop. The woman clearly hesitated.

Which O'Neill picked upon but..so did Cromwell. He grinned down at her. "Think I'm too old to handle it alone any more, baby?"

The pretty face tightened with irritance and the blue eyes darted to Jack. The remark had embarrassed her...clearly. Especially since Jack was there. "Don't call me that..." She turned, following her contemporaries back down the stairs.

"Hey..listen..gotta warn you." Cromwell seemed to dismiss the woman as soon as she was out of sight. "The geeks will be up there and McKay. Don't know if you're anything like the Jack O'Neill I knew but...he would want to know such things."

"Hammond still a steely old so and so?"

"Best we got to offer."

That was all Jack needed to hear.

"You know Rodney McKay? Thinks he's God around here. He ain't."

Jack nodded he 'got it'.

O'Neill stopped dead in his tracks once inside the rather dimly lit briefing room.

Carter....

Shit...he wanted to go over there and bend her back and kiss those....

She...wore...glasses.

Dark rimmed, rather...large...unstylish...glasses.

Carter had perfect vision. Everything about Carter was perfect but...this Carter was not even wearing fatigues...

And...Daniel Jackson. God Who the hell picked that sports coat out for him? Jack knew it couldn't be his mother....or maybe here...it could be.

Cromwell gave him a knowing look. "Geeks." He whispered under his breath. And then..." "George? This is our intruder....remember him?"

'George' had arisen and had been staring blatantly at... "My God...Jack O'Neill..." The tired, weathered face took on a grim look. "Jack O'Neill is dead."

"I assure you, General...I am not. Little hungry...but not dead."

"...Been a long time since anyone has called me....that." Hammond softened a little.

Jack looked at the faces staring back at him.

"....Daniel." He nodded to the young man. Who arose instantly and seemed a little nervous and...uncertain.

"Do...do I know you, sir?"

Sir? Damn...that sounded so weird. "It's just...Jack and...guess not."

Jack put his hands in his pockets. Teal'c was seated at the end of the table and next to him.. Bra'Tac.

"I don't understand...we...we thought you were..." Hammond tried again. "It's been almost four years, son. Since..."

"Four years." Jack tried to piece everything together. "Let's pretend I'm just back from a long sea voyage. Can someone tell me what is going on up there..." He pointed upward. And glanced around the table. His eyes landing on Samantha Carter. "Anyone?"

"What do you know?"

Hammond could always make things concise.

"Not much, Sir." Jack admitted.

"He never did." Cromwell quipped.

Jack spared him a glare. "I woke up today...thinking I would be coming to work at the SGC and...that's about it."

"S...GC? What's that, son?"

"Star Gate Command?"

All turned and sought another out.

"....I'm sorry. We aren't following that." Hammond clearly was the spokesperson for the group. As it should be. "We are known as the Resistance....we fight the Goa'uld. As best we can." He motioned aimlessly with his large hands. "However we can...where we can...with what we have at our disposal. These gentlemen..." He motioned to Teal'c and Bra'Tac. "Do the same on their world. We have made an alliance."

"What about that?" Jack pointed out the glass partition.

All eyes turned about. Then sought Jack again.

"We don't know what that is." Daniel Jackson spoke when no one else seemed disposed to.

"You don't know what that is...you, Daniel?" Jack was mystified. "You discovered how to make it work....that's the StarGate."

Everyone turned to look again.

"That thing has never 'worked'...." Cromwell scoffed. "It's just an eyesore left behind by the Goa'uld and if it ever did work...it sure as hell don't do nothin now"

"You need a power source." Jack glanced at the dim lights overhead.

"We barely operate Eve." Rodney McKay had been listening and filing information.

"...The computer." Jack remembered.

I AM IN THE ROOM, YOU KNOW.

"What happened...why are the Jaffa here." Jack glanced at Teal'c. "On Earth...when did they come?"

"You been in a coma or something? Ba'al arrived about 4 years ago. Took his troops less than a day to destroy our complete military forces. We didn't stand a chance. Been down hill from there."

"Ba'al..not Ra?" Jack was just checking.

"Don't know that one."

"Actually..." Daniel started to speak but with all eyes trained on him...he seemed to shrink into that god-awful jacket.

"What, Daniel?" Jack encouraged.

"Nothing."

"No...what were you going to say?"

Daniel still hesitated, and looked expressly at Cromwell who seemed pretty well bored already. Even though Daniel had not uttered a word.

"Eh...well....there was a minor goa'uld. Centuries ago. That..'Ra' was defeated by another Goa'uld and...eh...so he...he isn't...well, he's dead."

Jack nodded. "How do you know this?"

"He's a geek...he knows a lot of useless shit about the Goa'uld. Don't ya, ...Geek."

"Lay off." Jack barked at Cromwell. "Nothing about the Goa'uld is useless...pull your head out of your ass, learn all you can about them. You'll be needing it."

"And you would know this...how?" Cromwell asked.

"Been there...done that. We have already defeated them...Anubis included and...the Replicators."

"Son...we are having a little trouble following you here. Would you like to sit down? Tell us what you know and we will see if any of it pertains to our fight. I assume, you are here to offer support?"

"I want to know how he knew where we were."

Jack looked at Cromwell. "Good question...especially for you." He wasn't really surprised. The other man was intelligent. "I don't have any answers...yet. But she can help us find them." He looked directly at Samantha Carter.

The woman actually gulped. "M-Me???" She practically squeaked.

"Yeah..you." Jack tried to ignore the brown wool sweater and hideous pleated skirt the woman wore....and...the sensible shoes, of course. "You are the resident genius ....right?"

"That would be...." Rodney McKay begged to differ. "Me.'

"In your friggin dreams." Jack sarcasted and Cromwell chuckled lowly for the slight.

DO NOT SPEAK TO FATHER IN THAT MANNER

"What you gonna do, Evvie?" Cromwell asked. "You need us more than we need you."

......Silence.

Cromwell shifted a smug look to O'Neill.

"Got anything to eat?" Jack had priorities.

Everyone seemed to check with everyone else on that one.

Jack waited. "Maybe she could show me to the vending machines?"

Heads turned to ...Carter. Who seemed just as shocked to be singled out by this new arrival as anyone else.

"Of course...we will have to have a guard accompany you, of course." Hammond was a tactful man in any place or time.

"He can come." Jack motioned to Teal'c.

"He has to confer with me on a matter that needs our immediate attention, son."

"Looks like you're stuck with me, Jack." Cromwell grinned for the fact.

Jack looked at Carter. Who looked at Daniel.

Who looked at Jack.

"Come on, Space Monkey." Jack almost allowed a smile. "You can buy."

Daniel arose and helped Sam to do so as well. They stood, then....cleared their throats in unison. Clearly waiting for Jack's next directive.

Jack looked at Cromwell who lifted his brows and asked the rhetorical question.

Jack lead the way. With the entourage in tow.

He felt better than he had this morning, granted. Carter was alive and ok..if somewhat less than...chic. Daniel was alive and...much as he was the first time Jack had met him and Teal'c...well, Teal'c was Teal'c.

Things were looking up...somewhat. Maybe. He was confident they were. Sort of. He still didn't understand what was going on...not everything or why..but...with these people beside him. He could figure it out given enough time. He was positive.... Sort of.

He glanced back at the rag-tag group that followed him and...thought. He would feel better after he ate. Things would look better...then.


	4. A New SG1 Is Formed

"Where's the food line?" Jack had looked around the practically deserted commissary.

Cromwell lifted his hand to the row of vending machines. "You're looking at it, man."

Jack's scowl increased. No oat meal? No..waffles? Daniel loved waffles. He looked at the younger man who pushed his glasses up his nose. All seemed to be waiting for Jack to do something. He glanced at the meagre choices afforded him. "...No cake."

"No, Jack." Cromwell remembered how much the man liked his cake. "Have a twinkie."

Jack shuddered. "Don't like twinkies. Know a woman that does but things are bad enough without thinking of her."

"A woman?"

All eyes turned to Carter who had blurted the question. She blushed profusely to be the sudden center of attention. "I..eh...m-mean...is..is there a woman with you? You're..eh...wife probably? Stands to reason, right? I mean..." She knew she was babbling, she just couldn't stop as she looked from one set of eyes to the next. "You..you said, you woke up and...here you were. If there is a..eh..you know. Woman....per say..with you. Somewhere...then she would probably be your wife if you ...woke up in bed with...eh...eh...ohhh, God..never mind "

"No." Daniel sensed Carter's difficulties, jumping to assist in what was becoming such an awkward moment. "No, that certainly is a logical assumption. One to which anyone would naturally conclude. You said, you..eh...mentioned a woman, ergo..." The man motioned to and fro with his hands. "It, again..would be logical to assume you would not bring her here until you had checked out if it was safe to do so...ergoooo..."

"The woman..is not here. Thank God." Jack turned his eyes on Carter. "And she certainly is not my wife. She's a fruit cake. A numb nut. Enough said..I am alone."

He made that fact perfectly clear to Samantha Carter.

Who flushed again...totally. "...Oh." She busied herself with trying to put change into the machines but she was all thumbs and kept dropping the coins which Daniel dutifully picked up and handed back to her. In the end, he put them in because her hands were shaking so badly, she simply could not manage the simple task.

She felt both Cromwell's eyes and especially this new man's gaze and she was totally rattled by the steady, intent stare.

Cromwell found the entire incident amusing, man enough to pick up on the fact...the geek woman kinda had a thing for Jack O'Neill.

He checked with Jack to share in the moment and was surprised to find the man's expression soft and ....almost gentle for the woman.

Cromwell...got it. His grin widened to show his dimples. Where ever this other 'Jack' was from, he and this woman were..connected somehow and for a man like O'Neill, that meant they were connected on a very special level.

He knew Jack..his Jack...had lost Sara four years ago. And blamed himself because he was not home when the Jaffa came. Sara had refused them entrance into her home and...was killed for that action.

Frank decided to save the day. "This Numb Nut woman, Jack? Think she might find me attractive? I gravitate toward flakes, as well you know."

There...that took the focus off the geek woman and everyone felt better.

"Oh, you would fit right in with her but even you would not like this one. She's even out of your league. So, what do you think, Carter?" Jack went back to his true interest. "What's the deal here? Did I wake up in one of those Alternate Universe thingys...are the Asgard doing some weird experiment on me again cause if that's the case. I'm gonna kick Thor's little grey ass."

Carter's mouth fell open, the large blue eyes wide...blinking their shock. "Are...are you speaking to me?" She squeaked.

"You're the only Carter here." Cromwell couldn't resist.

"Shut up, Frank." O'Neill barked. "Yeah, of course, I'm speaking to you. What do you think? Any ideas?"

"Eh..." Carter was thrown completely. "No one ever asks what I think." She realized then, tried a quick recovery. "That is..eh...I don't know what an Alte...well, I understand..in theory...about Alternate Universes, of course." She checked with Daniel who shrugged. He didn't understand anything about them. "But...this..as to the...ah..."

"Asgard." Daniel supplied.

"...What is that? Something the Goa'uld have devised? Is it new?"

Jack...sighed. "..Ok..come on Lucy...I got some 'splainin' to do." He motioned everyone to a nearby table.

Cromwell got the man some coffee and a doughnut, before joining them.

He had not realized how good it was to see Jack O'Neill again. Not until he had spent some time in the man's company. Jack could always make him laugh, oft times, when 'Jack' didn't mean to do so..which only made it better somehow.

Cromwell had missed his friend. Dearly. And having him back...the reason didn't matter. Was damned good. Fucking damned good.

And, despite the fact, Jack tried to appear stupid most times as not. Frank knew, the man was anything but and he felt infinitely better about the entire situation suddenly. Suddenly...everything didn't seem so damned hopeless anymore.

He would never put it into words, but...well...he handed Jack his coffee. "Two creams...three sugars...right?"

Jack looked at the cup and...took it. "Cool." He sipped tentatively. And...his world fell into place. He closed his eyes and savoured the first good moment of this entire creepy day...well, after seeing his team was alright and all, that was understood. "Thanks." He nodded his gratitude.

Frank Cromwell sat...having turned his chair and his hat around. The chair he straddled, placing his huge forearms on the back...his own coffee cradled in large hands...the cup all but disappearing within their confines. His hat? He just felt more comfortable that way. He had a feeling...this session was going to take a while.

"Who funds all this?" O'Neill sensed the military was no longer running things and if Ba'al was in charge. Meant no government.

"We do...a few military types like me. We...eh..." He sought the word.

"Liberate." Daniel supplied it.

"Yeah..yeah..I like that Geek boy. We..liberate...shipments from the Goa'uld. Food...weapons...medical supplies..the necessities...porn...." He glanced at Carter. "Hey..sorry, lady." He meant that one. Forgot she was there. She had a tendency to blend into her surroundings.

Jack had frowned hard at him.

"I said I was sorry." He reminded. Shrugging his stocky shoulders, spreading his hands slightly. He frowned back at Jack.

"So there are other locations like this?"

"Lots but this is the largest." Cromwell nodded and went back to his coffee.

"How many people?" Jack needed to know.

"Couple hundred." Cromwell had never actually counted so he estimated.

"That's it? " Jack was shocked.

"That a problem, Jack?"

"....Nah." Jack decided. He glanced from Daniel to Carter. "We've done it with only four."

"So...now what?" Cromwell wanted to know.

"Question.." Jack turned once again to Carter. "What could have happened to cause the world to change overnight."

"But...it didn't." She was confused.

"It did for me. Theoretically..." He used her favourite word. "What could have happened to cause such a thing?"

Everyone looked at her and...waited.

She swallowed...hard.

"Two things...maybe?" She checked with everyone.

"One?" Jack encouraged her to continue.

"You are having delusions...and we don't really exist..."

Jack dismissed that one. "B?"

She...frowned, then cleared her throat. "Eh...little far fetched but...time distortion?"

"There " Jack smacked the table and pointed at her.

The woman had jumped...startled.

"I knew you could do it ....what does that mean exactly? Time distortion?"

"Well, in layman's terms...your time line has been changed."

"You said...what?" Jack was...amazed.

"That's about it in a nut shell." She apologized.

"No..it's just that I am used to all this techno-babble from you." He waved a hand in dismissal. "Alright...ok...say the time line has been changed how do we change it back?"

LOCATE THE REFERENCE POINT

It was Jack's turn to 'jump'... "Does it have to do that and...what is it...Big Brother?"

I MONITOR ALL ACTIVITY ON BASE.  
I DETECTED YOUR ENTRY INTO THE SHAFT INSTANTLY

"Yeah, well...it's just creepy. Stop it."

"You'll get used to her." Cromwell grinned. "She has saved our asses quite a few times in the past. She alerts us when the Jaffa get a little too close for comfort."

"What's with the token guard up there?" Jack wanted to know.

"Fric and Frack? They must have pissed Ba'al off to get this assignment." Frank nodded.

"How long you guys been using this place?"

"Since a couple months after the invasion. It's the last place they would think we would be..." Cromwell finished his coffee. "Another?"

"So..." Jack shook his head, no. He watched as the large man went to refill his own cup. "Your strategy? If you can't get organized. What good are you in fighting the enemy?"

"Frankly? None at all. There is just a few of us that can't stomach giving up. Operative word...few."

"And...McKay? Where does he fit in?" Jack looked at Carter and Daniel wondering the same of them but..didn't include them in the question.

"You know how it works, Jack." Cromwell folded his arms, leaning against a vending machine. "Military carries out whatever the smart guys tell us to do. The scientist types were the first to rebel...in the general society. We gave them refuge..protected them and now? They have it under control. We give Ba'al hell...we're a thorn in his side but...we just can't win against such odds. Don't mean we're gonna give up the fight."

Jack nodded. "If something happened to the time line." He sought Carter's opinion. She was beginning to feel more comfortable with it, he could tell. "If we change whatever it was that...altered it...will things conceivably change back?"

"Which means...I'll be dead?"

Jack looked at Cromwell. He had no answer to that one.

"No sweat...Fly Boy...we're all living on borrowed time here. In this reality. Only a matter of time before Ba'al finds us." He made it easy for Jack.

Jack didn't want to think of that. He moved on.

"Daniel...how do we find out what changed in the time line? Any idea?

Jack had noted the younger man had been quietly contemplative throughout the entire dialogue.

LOGICALLY...IF THIS STARGATE PROGRAM DID NOT COME INTO  
EXISTENCE, AND YOU HAVE INDICATED THAT DANIEL JACKSON  
WAS AN INTEGRAL PART IN ESTABLISHING IT'S VALIDITY...  
WHATEVER OCCURRED MUST HAVE AFFECTED..NOT YOU BUT ..  
HIM. UNLESS YOU HAVE OMITTED A FACTOR WHICH INVOLVES  
YOU....COL JONATHAN 'JACK' O'NEILL

"I never said Daniel was a part of the StarGate thing." Jack didn't recall doing so at least.

'YOU DISCOVERED HOW TO MAKE IT WORK...THAT'S THE STARGATE. I HAVE PERFECT RECALL.

"Well, Duh...you're a computer." Jack grimaced. "Alright, I might have said something to that effect."

THOSE WERE YOUR EXACT WORDS...VERBATIM

"Whatever." Jack rolled his eyes. "So...let's assume..for the sake of argument..it involves you, Daniel. As far as you are concerned, in this place..nothing has changed? Everything is cool?"

Daniel shrugged. "Stands to reason...it would have happened to the other Daniel...sir."

"Don't." Jack lifted a warning finger. "Call me Jack..you always...call me Jack."

"Can I call you ...that?" Carter wanted to be included with this suddenly all male boy's club. She had felt kind of important for a moment there and that good feeling was starting to go away. As they seemed to had forgotten all about her, as usual.

"If you like." Jack could not hold his smile. "Actually..been trying to get you to call me that for years now."

"Oh? What..what do I...I mean...the other..Samantha Carter. What does she call you?"

"Sir."

"OHH " Carter flushed again but she didn't know why. Maybe it was the way in which the man had stated the word...sort of all...silky and..provocatively. "Of..of course...you are a Col. She would be..under you?" She realized too late the implication of that statement. "In the sense..." She hastened quickly, her blush deepening. "She is of a lower rank."  
"...Yes, but...she is certainly one of the most important members of my team."

Carter felt better, sitting a little straighter in the chair. She absently pushed her glasses higher on her nose as well. At least she was important somewhere out there in the great cosmos.

"What team is that, Jack...Black Ops?"

"We are a Stargate Unit...SG-1. We travel through the gate to other worlds. We were fighting the Goa'uld too. Trying to find technology to defeat them."

"And..you did."

Jack nodded to Frank's rhetorical question.

"So...why are you here and not your entire team. Maybe your time line wasn't affected at all...maybe it's just you." Daniel had to say it or die.

"That...I have no clue." Jack admitted freely. "One thing at a time...order of business...we have to find what happened...what caused it to happen and...proceed from point A."

"It's a plan." Cromwell was 'game'.

"You actually traveled to another world?" Carter still was having trouble assimilating that idea.

"Lots of other worlds." Jack only just realized..it should never get old...traveling to another planet. It...had.

"Amazing."

"Yeah..guess so." He thought about the concept. How could he have let it get old?

"I would love to hear about it sometime...I mean...if you can find the time." The woman forgot her shyness for a beat.

".....Sure..no problem." Jack felt an instant affinity with this Samantha Carter. She was not half so intimidating as his Carter. "Anytime."

Cromwell held his smile. "Moving on?"

Jack covered nicely, taking on his serious face. "How do we locate this..reference point?"

"Evvie can assist." Carter said.

"She will need input data...all you can supply about the other time line." Daniel knew computers. This...was his area of expertise. Long ago...it had been archeology. He still very much loved that field but...with the Jaffa around. No digs were in progress any longer.

"No problem...then?"

I SHALL FIND THE REFERENCE POINT.

"Just like that." Jack shook his head. "Are you part Goa'uld cause you sure as hell sound like one of them, lady."

I ASSURE YOU...JACK...I AM...NO....LADY

Cromwell held his grin and rubbed his right ear. "Let's get this show on the road....the computer room is on level 27."

Jack arose and started to follow Cromwell. He glanced back and Daniel and Carter hung back...both tentatively on pins and needles...hoping to be asked to... "Well, come on...what are you waiting for...an engraved invitation. I can't do this without you two...can I."

He had sounded gruff but their faces broke into wide grins and they hurried across the space and waited like little puppy dogs for his next...command. Jack sighed heavily and..resumed his steps.


	5. The Best Laid Plans

Jack spent a good three hours with the computer, relaying all he knew about Daniel's involvement with the Stargate thing.

He was hungry and bitchy when he headed out into the complex and made his way to the commissary. "That damned computer is whacko...what the hell was McKay thinking? And...I know that voice....I just can't place it and..." Jack halted abruptly, facing a silently strolling Frank Cromwell... "What the hell are we...joined at the hip?"

"You know procedure, Jack...gotta stay with you until we're sure you're ok. Not that I have ever thought that you were 'ok'..."

"What possible motive could I have to come down here and tell this little tale...other than..what I have already explained....tell me that."

"You always get bitchy when you're hungry. We actually do have one hot meal a day..on most days. Meatloaf tonight."

"Oh..goody. I freakin love meatloaf." Actually, though he would never tell the other man..meatloaf sounded pretty damned good along about now.

"We are here to please. Maybe you'd get in a better humor if I let that Carter woman look after you? What do you think?"

Jack stopped his steps again. Facing the man. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Jack...you got a thing for her. It's as clear as the nose on you..."

"She is my second-in-command...I don't cross over that line..and you damned well known it...so, just.."

"What line, Jack...there ain't no line, man. Hell..there ain't no military at all and even if there was...I always said...screw the regs..if it feels good...go for it."

"I am not...you."

"I see the way you look at her....you got it bad, man. 'Deny' all you want."

"This is none of your damned business so butt the hell out."

Cromwell grinned. "Yeah..you got it real bad. How's it feel? The great, invincible Jack O'Neill? Wanting to bop his 2I-C? There is hope for you yet."

"You want me to knock you on your ass?"Frank held up his hands in the universal sign of 'peace'... "I am entitled to an opinion, here, Jack...right?"

"Fuck off."

"Hey...if I'm wrong...just say so."

Cromwell stepped up his strides to keep up with a silently fuming Jack O'Neill.

"You are wrong...dead wrong." Jack threw over his shoulder, his mood dropping from surliness to frigid.

"No, I'm not." Cromwell was pretty sure. "So..like...you've never bopped her?"

Jack's steps halted...slowly. He...turned.

"Just asking." Cromwell took on an innocent air. "She married or something?"

Jack just looked at the man.

"Gay?" Frank tried again... "Oh, shit...that's so...hot."

"You are one sick bastard. I had forgotten that about you."

Cromwell was still, clearly...on the former subject.

Jack moved his tall frame on down the corridor.

The other man had caught up to him by the time Jack had reached the serving line.

"I'm thinking the other woman is a little...different from this one?"

Jack thought about taking the tray and swapping it up side Frank's head but it would only dent the tray. Even more so than it was. Jack examined it closely...then...moved down the line with the other people. There were roughly seven in front of him.

The room held close to three hundred normally. Jack estimated only about thirty filled the vacant chairs now.

Cromwell's radio crackled. He pushed the receive button. And spoke into the device which he had fastened on his right shoulder. "What?"

"Sir...Hammond wants you in the conference room...the Jaffa have a question or two."

"Ok baby...on my way."

"Don't...call...me...that." The woman's voice came back, obviously unhappy with the man.

Frank grinned and clicked the button off. "Well..it's only meatloaf...sorry, Jack...gonna leave one of my men with you. Don't try anything cute. He will shoot ya." He motioned a large marine over with a crook of his finger.

The man came and took up a position off to the side of the Col.

Jack rolled his eyes and...continued on down the line. There had better be cake.

He got his food, found a table away from everyone else and began his meal which was surprisingly good or...he was just damned starving.

He ate, ignoring the marine stationed behind him.

Carter and Daniel entered and Jack's attention was finally captured by something. He hoped they would approach and eat with him. He hated eating alone. And they knew that...well, their...counterparts...knew that.

But, they didn't. Carter had looked at him and smiled tentatively after a noticeable..hesitation.

Daniel nodded his head but that was it. They passed through the line and...found a table closer to the other diners.

Jack sighed and...lifted his tray. Hell, he needed more coffee anyway. He made his way over to them and sit the tray down alongside Carter's. No blue jell-O. He looked at her.

"You don't like blue?"

"...Eh..." She glanced at her jell-O, even as he had done. "..I...prefer...red."

"Me too."

"Please..." Daniel had arisen hastily, upon Jack's approach and motioned to the chair next to Samantha Carter. "Won't you join us, si...eh...Jack." He tried the name out and it felt...odd and unfamiliar on his tongue but he managed a smile for ....'Jack'.

"Yes...I will. Coffee anyone?" He showed his empty cup.

Daniel had milk and Carter had tea. Tea?

"Guess not." Jack surmised and then...went to fetch his own.

The two watched his trek across the area.

"Geesh...what do we do now? He wants to sit with us?"

"What's wrong with that." Daniel had leaned in and whispered, just as Carter had done.

"No one sits with us..." Carter pointed out the obvious. "And he's a General or something. Isn't there like a law or something about things like that?"

"He's a Col...and. Not that I am aware. I think it's cool." Daniel unfolded his paper napkin.

Jack was headed back so Daniel shushed Sam and they pretended to be overly interested in their food suddenly.

Jack sat and watched for a beat. "What have you two been doing all day?"

A general enough topic of conversation.

"W...We haven't done anything..." Carter quickly denied. "Why..d-do you ask?"

"I didn't say you had done anything...I said...what have you been doing as in...what have you been doing to...occupy yourselves, say."

Carter...seemed a little perplexed by the question.

"I am assisting Evvie to compile the data you gave. It really is quite fascinating." Daniel was beginning to feel more at ease around the new-comer. "I really did all you said? I mean..I can speak several languages now but...27 was it? And the Ancients. Unbelievable. So...what did it feel like..having all that knowledge in your head? You actually have spoken to another species?"

"Several...although you usually do the talking..I just stand around and look pretty." Jack glanced at the woman by his side. She did not wear the same scent as his Carter but..what she did wear was...nice.

She lowered her head and tried to hide her smile. She found his sense of humor acceptable. He was never sure with Carter... "That's our job on the team...I look pretty..." He continued, wanting to make her smile again. "And she looks smart...and Teal'c looks mean and you..." He turned his attention to Daniel. "You pull our asses out of the scrapes I usually manage to get us into."

Daniel smiled. And Carter was clearly too nervous to even attempt to begin eating her food. "You have known us...for seven years."

Jack nodded. And drank his coffee, hoping if he did normal things...Carter would begin to feel more comfortable as well. And, begin to act..normal.

"It must be hard for you...with us virtual strangers here." Daniel could empathize. "I just want to say how remarkable I think it is that...you are here. The things you and...your team did...it seems incredible. Saving the planet so many times....and you actually defeated the Goa'uld..."

"Not without a lot of people's help, Daniel..you were one of the most instrumental in..." Jack trailed off. Odd...he had never bothered telling 'Daniel' this in his own time line.

"What?" Carter actually spoke directly to him. Then...realized she had. Flushing a tad. She continued stalwartly however. "I mean..you were saying?"

"You think once that computer chick analyzes all that crap..you will be able to pin-point the mistake that happened? If we know what it is...it can be fixed..right?"

"Theoretically...yes."

Jack felt better just hearing her say the word.

Daniel looked at his beeper that had went off. "...Needed in the computer facility." He looked apologetically at Sam. Sensing she did not want to be left alone with... Daniel's eyes shifted to...Jack O'Neill. "We may have something."

"Shouldn't we all come?" Carter asked hopefully.

"...Eh..." Daniel sensed...Jack...sensed the reason behind Carter's hastily asked question.  
He had to chose between his friend and Jack's carefully directed stare that told him...think up a reason to say...no.

"...Eh..." Daniel still was torn.

"That's ok...I need to talk to you, Carter...we can join you in a bit, Daniel...that ok?" Jack had sensed...Daniel's dilemma and helped the younger man out.

"...Eh." Daniel had caught the look of panic in Samantha Carter's eyes.

"Better get a move on...could be important." Jack...insisted.

Daniel was left little choice now. He threw Sam a hasty..'sorry' glance and...took his leave.

The silence was brittle for a moment.

"This is unacceptable, Carter." Jack was never one to beat around the bush. "I know, technically..you don't know me...but, trust me...there is no one that knows me better so...let's just cut through the crap and...get down to basics. Ask me whatever you need...I will answer. And..maybe that way...we can get past this..." He motioned with his hand. "Stupidity and move on. I need you here with me on this thing and I need you operating at full capacity."

Carter...blinked.

"So.." He leaned his arm on the back of her chair. "What do you want to know?"

"...Eh..."

"Are we romantically involved? No." Jack knew exactly what the woman's thoughts would be...because he knew what his own would be in a similar situation. Something in the woman's stricken expression made him continue. He didn't think she was even aware she allowed her emotions to show. "Is there something... that I would like to be between us?...Yes."

Why in God's name did he find it so easy to say the things he had always wanted to say to these people and not ...to the ones that mattered...not that this woman did not matter. She was Samantha Carter...it was the same blue eyes that looked at him...the same blonde hair that fell over that intelligent brow...the same mannerisms...the same smile. The same...freckles.

"...Wow." She breathed out her...awe. "Really ?" The words had not only taken her by surprise...they had...floored her. "... .... ...Wow."

"You are my friend..and ...I trust you....have...with my very life. On more than numerous occasions and you have never once let me down. Daniel is the same. We are more than a unit..we are..family. At least..I like to think so. You have a...your father's name is Jacob, right?"

She nodded. "He...he is in a Goa'uld prison. Has been since...they came. I get news from him through the underground. They work the farms."

"Farms?"

"Ba'al...uses the planet to supply other worlds with food. Quite enterprising, actually. Once things died down...the organization began. Earth produces over 3/4 of the grain...meat..building supplies...stuff like that...for the rest of his...eh..."

"Little Goa'uld buddies?" Jack finished for her. "Yeah..if there is profit in it..Ba'al's your man. A regular Donald Trump."

Carter's expression was...perplexed.

"Bill Gates?" Jack tried again.

Nothing.

"Okay..what else?" Jack knew there must be more she needed to know. "Go ahead...ask." He encouraged.

"I..I don't know what to...ask." She admitted.

Carter without a question. That one threw O'Neill for a beat.

"I...you are not the type of man that is usually...that I usually...attract." She had to tell the truth or die.

"Yeah?" Jack remembered. "I know..you like cop guys."

".....I do?"

Cool, Jack thought. No 'cop guy' here. He allowed his Alpha Male side to emerge, unconscious of doing so. He glanced about her form, noting the brown sweater. He knew...from the sweet little tank top incident...what lie beneath all those carefully hid layers. His eyes lifted and...he felt good suddenly. For she had...blushed again.

He hadn't attempted that in years. He sat a little straighter. And...moved a little..closer without seeming to do so.

The woman sensed...danger and..inadvertently...moved back slightly.

Cool. Jack O'Neill kinda liked Carter all flushed and unsure of herself. He rarely got the opportunity to be there for the woman in any way, shape or form. She was so damned self-reliant most times. A guy got a little...frustrated.

Without thought, he reached and did something he had always...always...wanted to do. And had physically had to force himself to halt the action so many times, he had lost count. Jack gently moved the lock of hair from her forehead...putting the wayward strand back into place along her temple.

He enjoyed the small gasp of...shock and...delight...Carter offered for his efforts.

He continued to stare at those blue eyes, holding them willfully...allowing a measure of what he was feeling to filter into his own.

He liked touching the woman...He liked having the freedom to be allowed to do so without having to concern himself over protocol or...how Samantha Carter...Major...Samantha Carter would perceive it.

This woman clearly...had not minded his action. She had forced her gaze to something more...safe, granted but...she had swallowed..hard and then...sought him out hastily...offering a tentative smile. Which...he...slowly...returned. Slowly. Deliberately.

Jack had not flirted in quite a while. He had forgot the rush it could give.

The sensation was not...unwelcome.

"....The meatloaf is great." She attempted small talk.

How did she know..she hadn't even tasted it. "Yeah..I'm hungry." Shit...that was corny...fuck. He cursed himself. He could do better than that. God, please...let him do better than...that "My ...appetite is...returning." She cut her eyes to him and...shifted those incredible eyes upward.

Got her attention, at least. Jack tried again. "Haven't...eaten...in a while." He kept his tone carefully neutral but his gaze held the woman's, his own..bold...confident. He rarely felt this with...

"Shit." The woman whispered under her breath but..Jack had caught it..even if she had turned aside, seeking some kind of escape... She was in over her head. Jack sensed it..and where he realized the woman probably thought he considered her responses...or lack or them...unacceptable. In fact...it was just the opposite.

The 'male' side of Jack O'Neill had suddenly awakened. And for once...he allowed it free reign. He found himself drawn to this woman...physically...his emotions in turmoil...  
How many times..at night had he lain in his bed...thinking...what it would be like to..approach Samantha Carter as he truly wished to approach her?

Without the fucking regs to worry about...without the fact...he was team leader...responsible for lives...having to control his natural tendencies...holding his emotions in tight check...allowing only tiny increments of the true depth he felt for...this woman.

That was all changed here...in this world.

Everything had changed except...his feelings for...Samantha Carter.

It was if he had been given a second chance. She was engaged to the cop guy in his world. There could be nothing for them...there.

He should have done this years ago...just like Cromwell had said...screw the fucking regs...but here? He didn't even have to worry about...that.

So...Jack O'Neill decided...not to worry about it..

"You want to show me where I can bunk tonight? Getting a little late and...I was hoping for a place to...crash."

"M-ME?" She stammered and sought out the large Marine near-by.

O'Neill glanced over his shoulder to the man and turned lazily back to the woman. "Oh yeah...you." He told her in no uncertain terms. "You must sense...I think you're...hot. Right?" He threw caution to the wind.

"...C-Crap...eh..." That one totally unnerved her. "I...I..well, I have to...be...honest. I am kind of attracted to...eh...Daniel."

Jack waited...processing and then he...drew in a slow breath..exhaling it casually, his eyes never having once left hers. "....No...you're not." He was relatively certain.

She blinked...and he wanted to chuckle and hug her close. She looked so lost and forlorn.

"Stay with me tonight...." He put it on the line. "I'll make you forget all about...Daniel. Give me a chance to...prove it to you."

Doctor Samantha Carter...felt her insides turn to mush... She could only stare at this man... He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. With those chocolate eyes and lashes to die for and...he smelled so heavenly and...his mouth...God...his...mouth.

"S-Stay w-with...you?" she practically squeaked the remark...then cleared her throat more than self consciously, striving for some sort of sophistication, at least...especially with this man. "Do...do you m-mean as in...eh...."

"Sleep with me." Jack found the words so easy and natural to say. It was if he had said them a million times before...and...he had. In his dreams. This was no fucking dream..he felt the heat of her thigh alongside his, even now. "Or..more precise...don't. We can sleep...afterwards."

Samantha Carter looked at the guard behind them.

"I don't think we should invite him..." Jack picked up on her panic. "Not ready for that step? How about just...showing me to a room then...I'll take it from there. Won't go any farther than you want...promise."

Well, that was a big help...Samantha thought....no farther than SHE wanted...SHE wanted to jump him right here in front of all these people.

"I...I don't think that would be ...eh..." Don't say it..you idiot...she prayed. Don't say it....please "A-Advisable." IDIOT If it were physically possible..she would have kicked herself under the table....extra HARD IMBECILE MORON DOLT DITZ

"Samantha...." He had leaned and...put his hand over hers. His touch made her tremble inside. She tried valiantly to hide the fact. And...the way he said her name...no one had ever said it so....soothingly...so...erotically...before and ...the way he kept looking at her. "I really...like you..." He put it mildly, so as not to frighten her even more than she seemed already. Her manner made him feel very much a man. "I like you...a lot. If you're getting my drift and...it's been one hell of a day. I need..." Oh, shit...did he suddenly...need. "To feel a..connection with you. I need that...badly...Are you following me?"

Was she following him? Oh, she was following him...like a little puppy. She would follow this man to the ends of the earth and back, she pretty much thought. Upon impulse...she grasped his face between her hands...loving the feel of the scratchy day's growth of beard on his cheeks...and leaned...her mouth parting his eagerly...her lips fitting to the warm, moist ones perfectly...and for one brief second in time...they...melded. She could feel his breath on her cheek...the wonderful sensation of ..connection.  
She was drawn into a world of sensual euphoria.

For a fleeting moment in time before...her natural reserve kicked in and...she jerked from the man...her mouth agape, her emotions in turmoil...her eyes wide with mortification.

Jack, never at a loss for long...grasped the woman's face between his hands...pulled her roughly forward, reconnecting the severed contact...his mouth more than passionately seeking and finding...what had been so, unceremoniously...severed.

Those gathered scowled and gawked at the going-ons across the way...several gaping with veiled amusement..some...clearly shocked but...not so much so they were going to miss such a ...display and those remaining...either returning to their meatloaf...it was rather good tonight after all...or shaking their heads woefully for such a wanton display so blatantly conducted in such a public area.

They had all expected something from the 'new guy'...but, this...had not been it.

Some were just confused...others disappointed...most perplexed...what did he see in the geek woman....especially with those shoes she wore...and all..mystified as to what it could all mean.

Things seemed to be changing at the complex...maybe not for the better.. No one was quite sure as yet what to think about...all this odd behaviour. All continued to process...and...watch carefully.


	6. Getting to Know You

ADULT CONTENT WARNING!!!

Jack pulled back slowly..breaking contact with the delicious lips of Samantha Carter. He had not forgotten the taste of her. He had kissed her before. Each memory etched in his mind...the disease thing...sweet little tank top incident. The time loop...he had kissed her then...and more.

He..suddenly wanted that again.

Fuck, did he want it again. That one moment in time had kept him going all these years. Samantha Carter had not remembered what had happened between them...all he had said...all they had...done. He knew she would not. He had never felt such freedom...or..guilt.

But...one thing had lead to another and...it had just...happened and he was not sorry. Not at all. The guilt came from the fact...he had never confided in Carter. What he had done...what...they had done. He had never found the courage. But...it was a bittersweet thing.

He looked now, into those same blue eyes...they same expression within...

And...then...his senses kicked in.

He..felt the stares. His forehead pulling into a dark scowl. He shifted his attention from those lovely eyes and...put it elsewhere.

He swept the room with a more than critical glare. He arose..."WHAT? " He barked the command and all eyes sought safer places to look.

He checked on the large Marine who had enough sense to hastily avert his own eyes and come to a more military...stance. Even now...the man recognized a full fledged Col when he heard one snap a question.

O'Neill had felt Samantha Carter start at his...remark. He reached, his expression softening, taking her hand, tugging gently. She obeyed...rising.

"Come on." He spoke for her alone and lead her from the room...daring anyone he passed to meet his glower. No one did. He sensed the Marine was following and expected as much...he didn't care.

The woman walked docilely, the feel of the man's warm palm against hers doing all sorts of odd things to her nervous system...as had his kiss. She was still reeling from it...from the emotions he had evoked inside her.

He kept looking down at her. As if checking on her reaction, maybe or...her mood. She wasn't sure. At this stage...the woman wasn't sure of her own name.

The events of the past few minutes...seemed surreal.

He stopped outside a door. "This is where I usually stay if I pull an all-nighter...is it occupied?"

She looked at the room. And shook her head.

"Marine....." O'Neill addressed the discretely waiting man. "If anyone needs me...tell them...it can wait until morning. Got it?"

"Got it...sir." It felt good to...say that. Why..the man had no clue. Military protocol had long since been dispensed with but...with this man? It just seemed a natural course to follow.

If the man thought anything of the woman entering the room with the Col...he did not let on, simply took his post by the end of the corridor, hands behind back and...settled in for a long watch.

Carter blinked as Jack lit the room with soft light. He had flipped the switch by the door and the one lone bulb flooded the room with it's dim glow. There was a cot...a table by the cot, a chair and...a wash basin with a mirror above it.

Carter was only now questioning the intelligence of allowing herself to be manipulated into such an atmosphere. She turned, about to state her doubts when...

Jack O'Neill stepped, his arms going about her waist and shoulder. He pressed his body to hers, and lowered his mouth and...all coherent thought halted for a goodly while on Carter's part.

She found herself, lifting her arms, returning the man's embrace, allowing him to deepen the kiss with each passing moment.

Jack moved his hands about the woman's form...removing the bulky sweater. Allowing it to fall to the floor. He ran his hands down her bare arms, and back up..slowly...trailing his fingers lightly across the smooth, warm flesh. He opened her mouth a tad more...slipping his tongue inside to flick the tip of hers teasingly.

He enjoyed the tiny shiver and moan his action produced.

Jack moved on instinct. It was what Jack O'Neill did best. He moved his hands about her shoulders, massaging a path down...over the planes of her back..moulding her to his body as he went...the trek ending with both palms spread flat on her bottom...his fingers curving to the firm curve of her ass as he pushed her into his awaiting arousal.

He was rewarded as Carter tightened her embrace about his neckline, forcing her breasts into his chest muscles. Her stomach crushed to his...he cupped her head, deepening the kiss, his tongue playing tag with her more shy one. He had retained his grip on her ass...liking the feel of it in his hand.

He wanted desperately to feel and more so...to see...her breasts. He remembered how perfect their form was...how they jiggled when he pumped hard into her pussy. How she liked to have them suckled and teased with his tongue.

He worked the buttons of her blouse, unhurriedly...making certain she was just as aroused as he, himself...he found that tiny spot on her neck that she loved tickled and bit gently...his breath was coming a little faster...and he had hated to release those pouty lips..but, he had other territory needing his attention.

He took her hand, placing it on his throbbing cock...encouraging her to 'play' all she liked. Surprisingly...she did. And...her shyness seemed a thing of the past.

He gasped at her ...touch. As she unzipped the front of his jeans...and...reached awkwardly about, trying to find the opening of his boxers...he pushed the offending material aside...guiding her hand to the spot he needed it to be. He had worked her blouse open and had flipped the front tab of her bra...nuzzling the lace aside.

Beneath that surface of rather austere clothing...lay a more feminine...sensual attire..just as..he was discovering...the woman herself...appeared to be shedding the facade of the gauche, clumsy, slightly inept...personification she presented to others.

Jack O'Neill breathed in the scent of her skin, his tongue twirling about the stiff, taunt nipple he suckled, his hand squeezing the plumb breast lovingly...She arched to his administrations, her moans more frequent...her own breathing shallow...labored.

He groaned for Carter had encircled his shaft with her fingers and was tugging it free from it's confinement...the air of the room felt good on his cock. He forced his thigh between hers and slipped his hand up the pleated skirt, taking the fabric along for the ride. He caught her mouth, his tongue sliding into the moist cavern as his middle finger slid into her cunt...he had eased the panties over and...felt the heat and...wanted desperately to...see if he was affecting her as much as she...him.

He was as hard as granite and aching to be inside the woman.

He liked the fact that she had gasped/whimpered her distress but...had widened the arc of her legs as he finger-fucked her slowly...meticulously.

To hell with that..he wanted the real thing. He forced her up against the first convenient wall, his arm going about her waist as he lifted her bodily...his hand had pushed hers aside as he grabbed his instrument and...guided it to the opening of her pussy...

He glanced, his eyes taking in the fully exposed breasts...he lowered them..feasting on the soft blonde patch of hair above her glistening lips. He lifted his eyes, seeking hers. He held them masterfully as he...pushed the head into her.

Carter trembled as her aching flesh swallowed the large bulb. She closed her eyes, gasping her delight.

"Look at me." He whispered, his tone raw and edgy.

The blue eyes flew open and locked with the creamy brown depths. He eased his length up her...slowly. His involvement echoed in his gaze.

She did not even flush...just...lifted her legs about his waist...and sank down hard on Jack's cock. Taking him all in. Every last inch...

Jack groaned brokenly then...gasped his gratitude as the woman lifted and..repeated the action over and over...at first slowly then..faster and faster and....until Jack's blood heated dangerously, his heart pounded viciously in his chest and the pressure in his cock increased ten fold....

He assisted her...lifting the smooth little ass....pushing it back down eagerly thrusting up to meet the hot wetness which enveloped him. His grunts becoming animal like in their intensity...but they were smothered in the passion of her kisses...

He held her so tightly, he thought he might break a rib but she never once complained.. He felt his climax nearing...and he had never wanted anything so much in his entire life...

"G-God " He rasped his amazement. It had taken only moments and yet..he had waited what seemed a life-time for this. "It's...here...baby." He warned her. Was she with him? Had he taken her along? "S-Shit..." He felt the familiar build up...wanting the release as he had never wanted it before. He wanted to give this woman his cream....he wanted it...with a desperation he had never felt before...not even...in the time loop....but...that had been a long...slow...drawn-out...build up...he had all the time in the world then... He did not need it...now.

He cried out with the intensity of the ecstasy that shook his body as he emptied his fluid inside Samantha Carter's hot, steamy little cunt.

And a smile curved his lips as the woman echoed a responding out cry...calling out his name as the emotions over-took her, making her entire body quiver, her cunt contracting several times about his cock, squeezing the last dregs from the swollen tip.

He allowed the moment to...pass. Holding her...gently kissing her neck here and there...where he had hidden his face while he...found his own...rapture.

And when he was sure she was somewhat coherent again....his innate sense of humor came to the fore. "Call me...Sir." He quipped, feeling better than he had in....well, longer than he could recall.

If the woman thought the remark odd. She did not let on.

He gently eased her down...then kissed her soundly and of long duration. "Stay with me." He whispered the request. He could not bear her to go now. He just...couldn't.

"I...I need to ...eh...."

"Yeah..we'll hit the showers but...then..." He forced her to look at him. "We come back here..right?"

"....I...." She started to object and just...could not find any reason in the entire world why she should. It was where she wanted to be. It was as simple as that. "...Y-Yes....please."

Jack's eyes softened two-fold. "Nice Carter...not used much..I like that. Tight as hell."

The woman blushed profusely.

"Took me places I didn't know I could go." He tried to stop teasing her but he just felt so damned good. "Just saying."

"That was just one...destination." She tried to match his mood. "I have a few more port-of-calls you might like to visit..."

Jack lifted approving brows. "Really?....well...doctor..." His eyes raked her body with masculine appreciation. Especially the still exposed breast area. Her skirt had dropped back into place, dammit. "We need to discuss an itinerary...I want to start my journey as soon as possible."

"I'll get a note-pad." She moved from his embrace artfully without allowing any offense to be given. She folded her hands primly in front of her. "If you want...I can make a chart."

He held his grin. "That statement would have much more impact if you weren't standing there with your breasts...eh..." He motioned.

She gasped and...hastily redid her blouse. Her fingers shook as she did so but she managed to get the job done.

"Can we shower together?" He pushed his luck. "Conserve energy and...water, you know." He sweetened the pot. "I could do your back for you."

She was headed for the door. "And...I...." She lifted innocent eyes as he had leaned and...opened the former. "Could do your...front." She blinked up at him, her eyes large and wide.

"...Sweet." He murmured his gratitude. "And to think...this day started out so shitty..."


	7. Cromwell is Such a Romantic?

ADULT CONTENT WARNING!!!!

Emily Taylor's Quarters

"I feel great, baby...just fucking great."

"Will you get off my bed?" The woman sighed, putting her lap-top aside. "And why do you feel so great, Major?"

"First of all? Jack O'Neill is back. And where Jack O'Neill is..good things happen." Cromwell grinned over at the woman, his hands locked behind the back of his head on the propped pillows. He lay, stretched out on her cot. "And secondly? I am in your bed..." He cut her a 'look' "....and to think...this day started out so shitty. Come sit on my face. Let me lick your cunt."

"Where Jack O'Neill is good things happen? This report says...last time you were with him...you were killed...sucked into a black hole, was it?"

"Come suck me..." He looked her up and down suggestively. "Hard and rough...like you mean it."

"If we do what he wants...if we change everything...you will be dead...again. What the hell is in your head man?"

"A lot of built up cream. Been saving it just for you...want it?"

"Be fucking serious I don't want you...dead." Tears filled the woman's hazel eyes.

"I'm not dead yet...can you tell?" He motioned to his enlarged penis, clearly visible beneath his military fatigues. "It wants inside your pussy...it wants inside..really bad."

"Nice grammar." She was not impressed. "I am not helping him. I will not jeopardize your life..for any reason."

"You are about to kill me now, woman." Cromwell snapped his waning patience. "Get the hell over here. I want to fuck you. That's an order "

Surprisingly...the woman stood and slowly...walked to the bed. She looked down at the man for a long beat. "Why can't I tell you to fuck off?"

"Because you are in love with me."

"I can barely stand you most days."

"Must want my body then." He spread his large hands, and laid back. "It's all your's baby...climb on. Ride me like a bitch dog in heat."

"How romantically put. And...I believe...I would be the bitch."

"You can be." Cromwell totally agreed. "Unfasten my front...pull it out..put your mouth over it...pump it with that little hand like I like it and....suck me...hard..."

"I know how to do it...I don't need instructions."

"You fucking love 'instructions'...they turn you on. Want to know what I am going to do to you after you suck me off?"

"Then you leave and I get some much needed rest?"

"Play time tonight, baby...no rest for the wicked."

"That would be...you. Not me."

"Gonna cuff you to the headboard...fuck your ass until you're raw then...put a few of those toys of yours in your cunt while I do...rub that little clit until you're withering and moaning with need? Then....gonna cream inside you and...roll over and go to sleep...let you lay there until I wake up...wanting it...needing it...but..can't touch yourself and...have to remove those toys..so.." He shrugged apologetically. "Just have to wait until I wake up...if I do...you know how creaming in your ass makes me sleep so well."

She shook her head and...bent...slowly unzipping his front. She turned to look at the handsome, smiling face. "You are so full of shit."

"Yeah..yeah....do the head real slow this time..." He lay back and..closed his eyes and...moaned brokenly, lifting to the woman's...expertise.


	8. I Think I Can, I Think I Can

ADULT CONTENT WARNING!!!!!!!!

Jack had soaped the woman up and down, feeling her satin skin under his hands, feeling the folds of her vaginal lips as he rubbed gently between them, hot water running over the area.

He had even cleansed her hair and when she had gone down on him...taking him into her mouth..it was all he could do not to cum right then and there.

But he had pulled away and dried her leisurely and himself more quickly. He had other ideas about how he wanted to cum the second time with the woman.

So, they had walked, hand in hand...back to the room and he had disrobed her as soon as humanly possible...and himself. Lead her to the cot...laid down, pulling her on top of him but...in the way he needed and now...he was in heaven. Her mouth was on his cock, sucking greedily and his tongue was teasing her clit, his middle finger fucking her cunt, his free hand squeezing the tight, firm ass ..the one he could see above him...every sweet inch of the bare surface.

The woman was squirming and moaning and...sucking him like he had never been sucked before and he was just about to stick his finger in her puckered little ass hole when..

COL? AM I..INTERRUPTING?

Jack scrambled up and about... making certain Samantha Carter wasn't knocked bodily off the bed with his movements, only by sheer will of force...his arms...righted her. And he grasped her about the waist, offering her the lone cover on the bed.

"Shit Are you...insane???" He snapped his embarrassment and anger. "Don't you ever knock??? How long have you been spying on us?"

I PREFER THE TERM....SURVEILLANCE. AND...SINCE YOU FIRST  
ARRIVED ON BASE, OF COURSE. IT IS MY FUNCTION. YOUR VITALS  
ARE ABNORMALLY HIGH. IS THERE A MEDICAL PROBLEM...COL?

She knew good and well, why his 'vitals' were..abnormally high...and Jack knew as much from the silkily stated question. "What the hell do you want? Little busy here "

I HAVE DISCOVERED THE REFERENCE POINT.

Jack...settled. He glanced at Carter. "...What do you mean?" His hopes raised high.

IF DOCTOR JACKSON WAS NEVER INVOLVED IN THE PROGRAM,  
LOGICALLY...THE 'REFERENCE POINT' WOULD HAVE TO BE SOME  
TIME BEFORE KATHERN LANGFORD CONTACTED HIM. I HAVE THE  
EXACT TIME AND LOCATION OF SAID INCIDENT.

PROBABILITY RATIO IS 98.7% MY CALCULATIONS ARE CORRECT.

Jack slid off the cot and grabbed his jeans. Carter watched, fascinated by the perfection of the man's naked form. His ass was to die for. So muscular and..tight. Firm...and the tan lines? Very erotic indeed. He pulled his jeans up and she pouted unconsciously, her view obstructed.

He had forgotten the boxers that lay on the floor by the chair.

"So? Spill it...is it a state secret?"

COUNTRIES ARE NO LONGER DIVIDED INTO....

"Shut the hell up and answer the question." Jack commanded, standing in the center of the room with his hands on his hips, legs apart...a force to be reckoned with.

I LOVE IT WHEN YOU ARE SO...MASTERFUL. THE TIME REFERENCE IS  
NINE YEARS AGO..IN YOUR TIME LINE...THE QUESTION OF THE DAY? HOW  
DOES ONE TRAVEL NINE YEARS BACK IN...A DIFFERENT TIME LINE? OR  
FOR THAT MATTER..HOW DOES ONE TIME TRAVEL AT ALL?

"You telling me we have to go back in time to stop whatever happened nine years ago and then everything will be back the way I remember it?" Jack wanted it clear in his head.

"She has some very good points, eh...Col." Samantha Carter held the blanket to her breasts but her infamous brain, even now ...could see all the problems of the scenario the computer had related. "First and foremost...no one can time travel and even if we could...where did this...incident take place and...who did it and why? I don't see how..."

"One thing at a time, honey." Jack held up his hand.

He had called her...'honey'...Carter felt all fuzzy and warm all over suddenly.

"I know where a ship is we can use to 'time travel.' How to get to the planet it's on...is a problem." He glanced at Carter. God, she looked beautiful in that soft light and all flushed and naked...in his bed...those long legs curled beneath her. "....Sorry for the interruption..."

AS AM I...DOCTOR CARTER. YOU WERE SO VERY NEAR YOUR EMOTIONAL.....APEX.

Carter flushed prettily, averting her eyes from Jack O'Neill's stare. "She wasn't the only one." He informed Carter, his tone and look for her alone.

I AM AWARE.

Jack scowled.

"You...you know of a ship that can travel through time?"

"Should still be there. It's of Ancient design...even if the Goa'uld found it...they couldn't use it. Hopefully...they left it alone. So...say we retrieve the ship...and go back...then what?" He addressed the computer.

I DO HAVE A NAME, COL.

"Yeah, whatever...what happens if we get to the reference point?"

NINE YEARS AGO...HERE. NOTHING OF CONSEQUENCE OCCURRED.  
YOU MUST TRAVEL IN YOUR TIME FRAME. YOUR TIME LINE CHANGED  
THIS ONE...DID NOT.

"Not getting that." Jack admitted.

Carter gathered the blanket and arose. "She is saying, that...even if we go back somehow here nine years...it will not change things."

"Why not?"

"Because the Goa'uld have been in control for hundreds..maybe thousands of years...they just came to our planet four years ago...so, you would have to go back all that time to whenever...they took over the planetary system."

THERE IS NO NEED TO DO THAT. KATHERN LANGFORD'S DEATH WAS THE CATALYST FOR THE ALTERED TIME LINE.

"She's still alive."

SHE DIED OR WAS KILLED AND DID NOT ENGAGE DOCTOR JACKSON TO JOIN THE STARGATE PROGRAM.

Jack digested all that was said. "How do we find out how she died or...the other?"

I AM A COMPUTER, COL....NOT A WIZARD.

"Give me your best guess." O'Neill suggested strongly.

I SEEM UNABLE TO RESIST SUCH....AN AUTHORITIVE MALE. ASK  
ANYTHING OF ME AND I SHALL...COMPLY.

"I believe I just did?"

SO YOU DID. I AM QUITE JEALOUS THAT YOU PREFER DOCTOR  
CARTER TO ME. I AM CAPABLE OF STIMULATING YOU FAR BETTER  
THAN SHE. I ASSURE YOU.

"....WHAT?" Jack disgusted the thought. "Just cut it out...do you know what the answer is or not?"

WHAT WAS THE QUESTION...EXACTLY.

"You have perfect recall...you tell me." Jack managed to hold his temper..just.

YOU ARE SO INTELLIGENT...I SO LOVE THAT ABOUT YOU. THE  
ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTION IS....ONCE YOU ARRIVE AT THE  
APPOINTED DESTINATION...YOU FEED ME DATA THAT I SHALL  
REQUEST AND I SHALL SUPPLY THE NEEDED INFORMATION FROM  
WHAT I RECEIVE.

"You are sure you can do this." Jack had his doubts, clearly.

I WILL NOT ANSWER.

Jack looked to Carter for assistance. "Doesn't she have to answer? She's like..a computer..right?"

"She's a little temperamental..." Sam had picked up on the pouting voice. "I think you have hurt her feelings. Maybe if you...apologize?"

"Excuse the hell out of me?"

Carter moved closer, whispering. "I think..she has a little crush on you...."

NOTHING ABOUT HIM...IS...LITTLE. YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT...DOCTOR CARTER.

Jack...scowled darkly and did not miss Carter's hastily averted profile. And, she had cleared her throat gently.

I FORGIVE YOU, COL. I AM POSITIVE I WILL BE ABLE TO PROVIDE  
WHATEVER YOUR NEEDS REQUIRE.

Jack's eyes narrowed suspiciously. How exactly had she meant that, he wondered.

"How....where is this ship that can travel through time?" Carter asked, the scientist side of her kicking in, and she was more than curious on the subject.

"On a planet...where Mayborne is King...or...would have been. I know...frightening thought." He had caught Carter's expression. In reality she was reacting to the 'king' thing...she did not know a ...Mayborne. "He's probably heading Ba'al's pubic-relations firm here."

Carter was lost but she was beginning to feel comfortable with the man and his ways and her...brain was active. "We not only have to travel back in time, we have to travel to...another planet?" It was all a little...over-whelming.

"Fire up the Star Gate...no problem." Jack dismissed her worries.

"What makes you think that device even works? Surely, the Goa'uld would have disabled..."

"I'm thinking, normally, they would take the thingy out of the DHD but you MacGyvered our own. We didn't have a DHD, so when they shut the power down, they would assume they turned off everything...right?"

"Even if that were true, we don't have enough power to activate..." Carter shook her head, all the variables bouncing around in her head.

"On that planet where they threw us into the big house with all those lovely gentlemen we met and that woman that Daniel called 'Destroyer of the Galaxy' or something like that..." Jack had an idea. "That Linea woman? She powered the Gate up with chemicals."

Carter waited but when the man seemed to be waiting on her...she lifted a hand.. "WHAT chemicals, Col?"

"Don't you know?"

Carter was becoming exasperated. "No, I don't..I wasn't there...remember?"

"Oh....yeah. Right." Jack...remembered. "Ok..what about the 1969 thing? We just used batteries. We don't need to sustain the power, just open a wormhole. We won't be coming back if all goes well."

"...Excuse me?" The woman blinked....the thought of leaving all she knew..even for this man...

"Hey, Carter...does this world offer so much? Come on "

She thought about his words. "I...I am needed here. Especially...here."

IF THE COL IS SUCCESSFUL, HE WILL, IN ALL PROBABILITY,  
ALTER THIS TIME LINE. I CANNOT BE CERTAIN OF ANY OUT-  
COME, TOO MANY VARIABLES.

"What she said." Jack pointed upward to where the voice originated. "But, if you're with me, nothing will change for you, right? We'll be in the same time thingy at the same time, so...everything should be kosher.."

THAT IS NOT NECESSARILY A TRUE STATEMENT, THEORETICALLY...

"Theoretically..." Carte took over the narrative. "I would cease to exist in another time frame. As the one I exist in now, would be..gone."

WHAT SHE SAID

The silence was deafening. Jack looked to the woman. To lose Carter? Unacceptable. He began to re-think his options. He grew introverted, slowly pacing the area, thinking the whole shitty thing through more thoroughly.

YOU MUST WEIGH THE GOOD OF MANY OVER THE  
GOOD OF A FEW, COL. YOU KNOW THIS.

"Well, that just helps tremendously, thanks...computer chick." Jack refrained from rolling his eyes. His eyes softened as he sought Carter. "...We'll think of something."

THERE ARE NO OTHER OPTIONS.

"There are always other options. Carter...come up with plan 'B'...It's what you do."

The woman was taken aback. "Plan...'B'?"

"Yeah...we always have a plan 'B'...sometimes? Even a plan 'C'."

MAJOR CROMWELL CAN OBTAIN THE GENERATORS NEEDED  
TO PROVIDE THE POWER SOURCE TO ACTIVATE THE GATE

"I said...we are working on another way."

"...Col...the truth is? I don't think there is another way. What puzzles me? Why are you here? If whatever happened, happened in your own time line....why...are you...in this time line. It doesn't make any sense."

SHE PROTECTED HIM.

Jack and Carter...looked at each other then...around the room...there was no where else to look, after all. The source of the disembodied voice seemed...everywhere.

"...Evvie? What do you mean? 'She' who? Of whom do you speak?"

SHE...THE ONE THAT PROTECTS DANIEL JACKSON

Jack...clicked. "You talking about Oma? Oma...put me here? Why? And why not Daniel..or Kathern? Instead...if that is the case."

I ONLY KNOW WHAT IS. PERHAPS IT WAS YOU, COL, THAT  
WAS IN DANGER.

"You said...Katherine was the one that died."

YOU...ARE THE IMPORTANT ONE. YOU MUST SURVIVE.

"Yeah...right...whatever." Jack did roll his eyes this time.

IT IS LOGICAL TO ASSUME THE KILLER WAS AFTER...YOU.

"Not Katherine? She died because of me?"

NO. KATHERINE LANGFORD WAS THE PRIMARY TARGET. I  
SUSPECT, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED FOR SAFETY'S SAKE. A PRECAUTION ONLY. YOU HAVE A TEN-  
DENCY TO...RIGHT WRONGS. PREVAIL IN FACE OF OVER-  
WHELMING ODDS. THAT IS A DANGER AN ENEMY WOULD  
UNDERSTANDABLY, NOT WISH TO LEAVE TO CHANCE.

"On what do you base these assumptions, Evvie?"

THEY ARE NOT ASSUMPTIONS. THE DATA THAT THE COL  
SUPPLIED IS SELF-EXPLANATORY. IT IS ONLY LOGICAL, THE  
CONCLUSIONS THAT I HAVE CALCULATED.

"If you say so....what other options are available to us...compute them."

NONE WITH 98.7% CHANCE OF SUCCESS

"Fine...give me the next best-case scenario." Jack shrugged. "I'll work with that one."

THE NEXT 'BEST CASE' SCENARIO ONLY HAS A 22.2% CHANCE  
OF ACTUALLY BEING CARRIED OUT AND THERE IS AN EXCELLENT PROBABILITY THAT YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE THE  
OUTCOME. UNACCEPTABLE, THEREFORE...I WILL NOT DIVULGE THE DETAILS.

"Excuse me...may have missed the part about you being a computer and us being the ones that created you...well, technically...good old dad, Rodney MacKay..but...bottom line?" Jack lifted his brows. "You...have to do what we..your creators...tell you to do. It your job. It's what you're supposed to do...you have one little thing to do and...that's it..in a nut shell."

NO.

"What do you mean...no...you can't refuse." Jack was pretty sure. "Didn't you just 'get' what I said?"

(SILENCE)

"Hello?" Jack tried again. He waited for all of two seconds, then exploded. "Just tell me the damned alternate plan "

NO

God, Jack hated being told...that. "I can come up with one on my own then...don't need you."

IT WILL ULTIMATELY FAIL...WHATEVER PLAN YOU DEVISE.

"Gonna take my chances on that."

COL...I WOULD HATE TO HAVE YOU PUT UNDER HOUSE ARREST ...ALTHOUGH THE THOUGHT OF YOU IN CHAINS....AND...LEATHER. TURNS ME ON.

Jack grimaced, his face comically askew.

"Cromwell's influence, I think." Carter apologized, leaning closer.

Jack's eyes dropped, catching the full slope of her breasts. He had things to tend to...he had just been reminded. "Yeah well...we'll talk about this later. For now? Take a hike and..give us a little privacy, hum?"

ARE YOU SHY, COL?

"No..but, I know how to use C-4 really well, care to see a practical demonstration..say...placed at your main power source?"

POINT TAKEN. ENJOY...

Jack sighed mentally, waiting. After a few moments, he decided..it was gone. He looked at Carter. "...Where were we?" He moved slowly...toward the woman.


	9. You Can't Get There From Here

Author Notes:

As I stated in 'Second Chances'.. .Some of what was written, was because of a smut contest between us and another author... The Mighty Smut Queen Telkena. :)

I didn't want to change it because it was great fun to write, it was fun remembering how a lot of this came about and I guess there was a reason that you guys wanted it posted again.

This is how it was originally posted - so enjoy the naughty smut!

* * *

Jack licked the sweet tasting little cunt leisurely, taking his time, examining the delicate, pink lips of Carter's vaginal area meticulously, memorizing each luscious fold, every blending of hue...darker pink...to lighter to the rosy red of the small hole just above his line of sight.

He slipped his middle finger slowly into the opening, halting his tongue's languid strokes as he watched the taunt surface give way to his probing. He felt the hot, slick sides as he eased up the canal, withdrew and...pushed back into her depths again and again.

Carter's moans and the constant squirming of the firm ass the man encircled with his arms and held spread with his experienced fingers, forcing her inner thighs wide...well, the sounds the woman was issuing from her throat enthralled Jack O'Neill.

He knew he was the catalyst..that he was producing such, favourable reactions.

She wanted to cum.

He could not only sense as much but the desperation of the soft mews and raspy moans was driving him to distraction. Didn't she realize..he had a job to do here?

He was deliberately refusing her that luxury.

Not just yet, he thought. Not done playing. Waited a loooonggg time to play with this little pussy. Gonna do it right.

And he refused the woman his dick.

Every time the warm palm would close about it, he would push the grasp aside.

Not that he did not want her to grasp his dick. He did. That was the point. He sooo wanted her to grasp his dick. But to allow that would defeat the purpose. He had an objective..and when she took him in her mouth..  
Well, never mind that shit. Wasn't gonna happen cause he needed to do other things right now. Like slide his tongue into that inviting, succulent slip and slide just waiting for him to do so.

He lay..comfortably. Finding what the woman liked, what she didn't, how to touch her, where to touch her. She liked her ass cheek smacked smartly. When she least expected he would do so. Course..he liked it too. A lot.

She would make this little gasp/intake of breath then, groan softly and his cock would just vibrate to the sound.

She had weaknesses.

When he gently spread the lips of her pussy and blew his warm breath ever so lightly over the surface he had just languidly licked. Carter would purr like a kitten and that ass would start pumping feverishly about, searching out his mouth.

Sometimes, Jack would allow her contact, sometimes..he would turn aside and smile. Which brought curses and sounds of frustration and vexation from the woman.

That lovely little mouth saying those dirty words.

Made Jack want to stick his cock in it and cream instantly.

He would ignore the insults concerning his birthright or lack of one, thereof and continue his efforts on the woman's behalf. He was certain. She would thank him in the very near future.

But, Carter, evidently had enough. She unceremoniously grasped his dick rather too tightly and though he reached to halt the action, he found she had shifted, a breast was in his way and he momentarily forgot, allowing his fingers to trail along the sublime contours of the warm flesh, seeking out her straining nipple...

Unwise move on his part. He would later recall.

Carter's mouth enveloped his shaft as far down as she could go on the rigid stiffness, her tongue flicking about the tip hungrily.

Jack gasped, his hand clutching the air force issue sheet of the cot in a death grip as the sensations surged through his body, down into his balls and back up the entire length of his dick.

The one Carter so meticulously worked over now.

He growled his enchantment.

"Finish me, you bastard " She practically commanded around a mouth full of his cock.

'K'...Jack shrugged mentally, having no real problem with the 'order', obediently licking and roughly sucking her clit...the one she had forced upon his face.

She pumped feverishly, assisting him. Not that he needed assistance. His mouth working on the hot flesh, sucking and teasing. The woman's mouth was taking him places he had never been, and it was hardening painfully under her administrations.

Jack groaned and encouraged her every way he knew how and within moments. Each had found their release.

Jack's cum exploded from his tip as he groaned piteously, lifting, shoving deep into the recesses of the hot, moist torture device euphemistically known as...Carter's sweet mouth.

He growled, expleting a rather descriptive oath, closed his eyes as the feelings washed over him, sucking her clit like it was the best damned lollipop he had ever tasted. He held her ass pressed to his searching, probing lips until she cried out, her body trembling from head to toe, the ecstasy filling her mind and soul.

He allowed her her due and..collapsed back into the cot, his head filled with wonderful thoughts and images. His body attempting to calm his frayed nerves..his breathing labored...his chest still heaving, his muscles tightly wound but.. The man had never felt so fucking ...good.

Carter crawled off him, snuggled to his warmth and fell almost instantly asleep.

Jack's mouth curved into a smile as he drew the discarded cover about her shoulders. The warmth of her naked body next to his, the sound of her gentle, even breathing, her soft sighs of contentment, soon lulled the man into a deep, restful sleep as well.

He awoke...hours later and felt the woman's breasts against his side. His hand reached to touch one but...he had looked at the beautiful face, so serenely soft and radiant. He could not bear to disturb her sleep.

He balled his hand into a tight fist, eased, reluctantly from her side. He had to piss. Badly.

Otherwise he would have just stayed there beside the woman until hell froze over.

He dressed quietly. There was a facility in the room but he didn't want to disturb Carter so Jack decided to go down the way.

He eased the door open and stepped out into the hall. Cromwell had stationed yet another large Marine outside to 'guard' him. He put his finger to his mouth in a 'shhhh' motion and closed the door gently.

He looked at the Marine. "Gonna go piss. Want to come watch?"

"It's my job, sir."

Jack cut the man a Col look and..went to piss.

When he had done his business, washed his hands...he started for the commissary. He had worked up a little of an appetite.

COL?

Jack stopped his steps slowly, he thought about not answering and just going on about his business but in the end...he snapped an impatient... "What?"

IF YOU ARE TRULY INTENT UPON PROCEEDING WITH YOUR ENDEAVOR, I...CANNOT, IN ALL GOOD CONSCIOUS, REFUSE MY ASSISTANCE. I BELIEVE...I CAN ...HELP YOU.

Jack's tone was less acerbic. "Ok...so?"

IT IS COMPLICATED AND REQUIRES VISUAL AIDS TO..EXPLAIN. HAVE YOU A MOMENT?

Jack thought about it. "...Sure. Why not?"

MY QUARTERS ARE ON FLOOR 23.

"Your...quarters? You are a machine..you require...quarters?"

THINK OF ME AS..URGO. I HAVE EMOTIONS. I FEAR DEATH...MY OWN. YOU ONCE FELT SYMPATHY FOR HIM. WHY NOT ME?

"You need my sympathy? Why would you?"

NOT SYMPATHY PERHAPS...MORE...EMPATHY.

Jack lifted his head. "And...Rodney MacKay created you." That part...he needed explained. How could that man create something so...what the hell was it, anyway?

DR. MACKAY CREATED MY...'BRAIN CORE'. I HAVE...EVOLVED SOMEWHAT. ON MY OWN SINCE THAT TIME. AT ANY RATE, MAY I SHOW YOU THE DEVICE?

"What...device?" Jack asked.

THE ONE THAT WILL...HELP YOU.

"With the time travel thing?"

IN A GREATER SENSE. YES.

"This had better not be a waste of time." Jack warned.

I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU WILL FIND IT SO.

The elevator door to Jack's right opened on it's own. He...looked at it. And frowned.

He...processed. Then..reluctantly...stepped into the space.

The door closed and began to move. It stopped on level 23.

The door...opened.

The hairs on the back of Jack's neck were fine so he...stepped out into the empty corridor.

IT IS JUST DOWN THE WAY TO THE LEFT. ENTER THE DOOR THAT IS MARKED....'EVVIE'

"Evvie." Jack repeated.

I RATHER ENJOY WHEN YOU SAY MY NAME

"Don't freakin start." He scowled.

SORRY.

Jack removed his hands from his pockets and...went to search out the ...room. He read the name plate, shrugging mentally. That's what the damned thing said. 'Evvie'....

PLEASE ENTER.

Jack looked at the knob. Hair on back of neck was still fine.

Inside the room, it was a maze of wires, monitors and circuit boards. And lots of things that only Carter could identify, he suspected. He wandered the area, everywhere he looked there was something to wonder over and inspect. Which he did.

Monitors filled with binary code. He remembered that vaguely from the techno babble Carter used to spout continuously. Each screen gave off a different color hue and it was kind of...restful to the eyes.

He stared at several screens for a time and...felt his vexation lifting.

"So...this is home, sweet home, hum?" He just stood...watching the movement on the screens. Yeah..it was kinda ....nice. "What's this...eh...information you wanted to share? And why not share it with the others as well?"

I FELT YOU COULD GRASP THE CONCEPT MORE READILY THAN THE OTHERS.

"More so that Carter? Please...get serious." He scoffed.

I AM QUITE SERIOUS...I ASSURE YOU....COL

Jack felt pretty good. As a matter of fact...he felt...damned good. He had the beginnings of a headache when he got on the elevator. It had...disappeared. Even his back did not hurt from last nights...activities with Carter. He had gotten into positions he was not accustomed to...used muscles that...he hadn't used in quite a while.

STEP THIS WAY, COL. DO YOU SEE THE POD?

Jack...saw the...thing. It reminded him of...an escape pod on an Al'Kesh glider.

"What ...the hell...is....that?"

IT IS WHAT I WISHED TO SHOW YOU.

Jack found himself ...pulled toward the...thing.

"....What does it...do?"

WHATEVER YOU WISH IT TO DO

Jack stopped directly before the...object.

IT IS A SENSORY DEVICE. IT WILL NOT HARM YOU. IT WILL AID YOU IN...VISUALIZING WHAT IT IS YOU NEED TO...EXPERIENCE

"This...is the ...visual aid thingy?"

YES

"So...what do I do?"

STEP INTO IT...TURN ABOUT AND...JUST...RELAX

Jack found himself...wanting to do so. He moved into the object, turning about...and leaning back against the odd feeling material of the insides. It felt warm and...instantly he felt...a tingling, wonderful surge traverse his entire body. He closed his eyes and...savored.

His wrists were gently bond but it felt as if a soft pair of hands had...encircled the area and massaged his flesh caressingly. He felt a swoosh of air against his upper bicep. And...his head fell back as...the drug seeped into his blood stream.

DOES THAT FEEL GOOD?

Oh yeah...it felt damned good. He tried to open his eyes but...he just was too damned content to do so. "...Yes." He murmured.

I KNEW YOU WOULD ENJOY IT. COL? CAN YOU DO SOMETHING FOR ME?

Anything. He thought. Any...thing.

UNFASTEN YOUR CLOTHING. REMOVE YOUR JEANS...PUSH THEM DOWN YOUR LEGS.

Jack had no problem with that. He...unbuttoned his shirt and...unbuckled his jeans and..unzipped them and...pushed them down, over his ass and...allowed them to fall unheeded to his ankles.

THANK YOU. NOW...YOUR UNDERWEAR PLEASE? I SO WISH I HAD PERFECTED THIS PART BUT...FOR THE TIME BEING...YOU WILL HAVE TO ASSIST ME. IS THAT ACCEPTABLE?

Jack felt the massage thing move over his shoulders...down his back...even the scalp of his head was being....stimulated.

NOW...LET US...BEGIN.

A top canopy lowered over the man as the 'pod' was tilted...back until he lay..reclined.

A warmth surrounded the man. A scent...lovely...light...feminine and a vision of a woman with long red hair entered his mind. She was nude, her hair falling over her breasts.  
Beautiful breasts. Full...pert...perfect. The nipple erect...needing attention.

The massage thing moved to the front of his chest...over his nipples. He..moaned. That felt so...good He...liked that.

YOU ARE HARD. ARE YOU READY FOR ME?

Oh hell yes. Jack...floated in a world of sensual awareness...his senses heightened ten fold. He could feel the woman's body descend upon his...feel her warmth...the fullness of her breasts crushed to his chest.

FEEL COL....FEEL WHAT I CAN GIVE YOU.

Jack's cock was stiff and erect. Something enclosed about it...he felt molten heat and growled his arousal. And then...the heat travelled his entire length, and began to...vibrate.  
Jack squirmed and thrust wantonly upward to better feel the sensation.

I HAVE MORE FOR YOU

Something long and cylindrical eased up his ass hole and he grunted his discomfort but it also was hot and felt...damned good.

RELAX.

The man found himself obeying. And felt the shape change inside him. It was a penis...a large one. And it was pumping slowly into his ass and...he was ...liking it.

And the heated hollow that swallowed his cock made him ache with longing to blow the wad he felt building inside him.

Jack's passion flared incandescently...he was a very vocal lover at the worst of times...this...was proving one of the...best he had ever experienced. His inhibitions were non-existent. It felt just like a cunt that fucked him...the contours...the pouty lips swallowing him. He could feel them.

And..the image of the red-headed woman. It hovered over him, the lovely face soft for him...the emerald green eyes watching him with open affection and adoration.

NOW...JACK....MAKE YOUR DEPOSIT, PLEASE. I AM..PREPARED.

Jack was never so glad to follow an order in his entire life. He cried out loudly...allowing the tension in his body to explore into the hot, vibrating receptacle awaiting it.

UMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

He had pleased her. He was so...glad. She had...enjoyed it. That was..important.

DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE CONCEPT AS I HAVE EXPLAINED IT, COL?

"...What?" Jack pulled his eyes from the darkened screen. Blinking...he felt a little...dazed. Disoriented.

IT IS A SIDE EFFECT OF THE...MACHINE. IT WILL SUBSIDE RAPIDLY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT THE VORTEX?

"Oh...oh, yeah. I got that part. You think it will..work, then?"

THERE IS AN EXCELLENT CHANCE, COL TIME TRAVELS IN MOVEMENTS LIKE EBBS. THE INTERVALS CAN BE CALCULATED AND THOUGH IT COULD TAKE SEVERAL TRIES. I AM CERTAIN, I CAN LOCATE THE LOOP WE DESIRE. ARE YOU FEELING BETTER NOW?

"Hell, I haven't felt this good in ages." Jack tried his shoulder which had been stiff...it moved fluidly now. "I feel great..you?"

I AM WELL. PERHAPS YOU SHOULD EXPLAIN MY HYPOTHESIS TO THE OTHERS?

"Cool...hey..." He turned, having started out the door... "You're ok...as computer chicks go. Just thought I'd tell you."

MOST KIND, COL.

"May have been a little hasty in my...attitude before."

THAT IS QUITE ALRIGHT, I ASSURE YOU. AND...THANK YOU.

"No problem."

PERHAPS YOU CAN VISIT ME AGAIN BEFORE YOU HAVE TO DEPART

"Hey..." Jack shrugged. "Might just do that....might just...do that." He nodded.

I SHOULD VERY MUCH LIKE THAT.

Jack nodded and..took his leave. He was whistling as he entered the elevator. The door shut automatically and the elevator moved on it's own again. "Cool." Jack grinned. Computers weren't so bad. Not really. He stuck his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels..waiting patiently for once to reach his destination. He hummed.. 'Strangers in the Night' ....unaware he even knew the tune...or that he was in fact...humming it.


	10. Dress Up

Frank Cromwell was not in the best of moods today. Despite the fact he had fucked the hell out of a beautiful woman most of the night.

Frank Cromwell was just not a 'morning' person. "Who do I have to fuck to get a decent cup of coffee around here?"

He glanced to the beautiful woman to his right that he had 'fucked' last night.

"You did say 'decent'?" She wanted it clarified.

Frank sighed heavily. Yeah..she was the best lay he had ever had but..in the kitchen? Well, let's just say...Frank did most ...alright...all of the cooking, especially coffee.

Yes, he had her coffee. His brown eyes swept the petite figure with masculine appreciation. Among...other things.

"Is that all you know how to do, Cromwell...bitch?" Jack O'Neill asked even though..his own mood was pretty good this morning. For the record...the man thought it was a damned fine morning. He glanced across the table at Samantha Carter.

There was something different about the woman today.

She had smiled at him when she had first entered the briefing room. Tentatively, as if feeling out the mood he was in.

He had smiled right back and...softened his expression for her alone and enjoyed the very slight blush he received for his efforts.

She had put a stray strand of hair behind her ear and took the pre-offered tea Daniel Jackson had poured for her.

She cast a quick look to Jack then...downed her head and found the seat she still reposed within.

Jack had taken the seat directly across from her. Purposely. So when she looked up..their eyes would meet and...instant connection was made.

Samantha Carter had rushed home this morning, more than a little embarrassed to find herself alone and cold when she had awakened. But relieved the large Marine was absent when she finally gathered the courage to open the door to Jack O'Neill's quarters to peek out.

She had gone home, and showered hastily, choosing something, normally, she would not wear to 'work'.... She felt ...different today and. When she had lain out her clothing for the day. Nothing had seemed...right, somehow.

She had always wanted to dress like the other women who worked alongside her but Carter had come from a business type atmosphere where her contemporaries wore dresses or at most, stylish pants suits. Even though they had put the white lab coats over their attire.

The dress code had been business casual. Heels, nylons, of course...and she realized..she was not the most fashionable person around. Her sense of style was...non-existent to be precise.

So, today, she had thrown caution to the wind and attempted to emulate a 'happening' look.

She wasn't sure if that was the latest phrase to use but, the thought was there.

Emily Taylor always seemed so comfortable in what she wore. And Carter knew the woman had attracted the attention of Frank Cromwell. He certainly made no attempt to keep it a secret. And all the women wanted very much to attract Frank Cromwell's attention. Oh..not herself, of course.

Samantha Carter had never felt that kind of ...thing for the man and he kind of had a way about him that...put her defenses up. But even she could see how handsome he was. If one liked that kind of man.

Carter found her tastes ran to...a different type of man.

She lifted her eyes to...that man and found his eyes on her...as they had been each and every time she had ...lifted her eyes to check if...he was..looking at her.

The way he looked at her made her tummy go up.

And sometimes...he would put his palm against his cheek and just...stare at her and..then she would get all flustered and nervous inside and...it was a really nice feeling.

Jack O'Neill seemed to like what she had chosen to wear and that was the whole point of her choice. She didn't own any tank tops like Emily Taylor but she had put on a black tee-shirt, because, the man had worn one yesterday and looked absolutely wonderful in it...and jeans. Rather tight ones, she had noticed after she had put them on but..when she looked in the mirror?

Samantha Carter had felt pretty for the first time in a very, very...long time. So she wore them. And now she was damned glad she had.

Cromwell had noticed her change of dress when she had entered and it was touch and go there for a while whether he would make a comment. He had not and Carter thought it was because Jack O'Neill had stepped between them and...cocked his head to one side, staring the man down.

Cromwell had grinned...poured more cream into his coffee and...made his way to the table, taking his usual seat by Emily Taylor.

He had leaned, and whispered something to the woman who had, in turn....threw the man a death glare so Carter had assumed whatever was said was something totally inappropriate, even for Frank Cromwell.

"It's not ALL I do, Jack...no." Cromwell had answered Jack's question and again...looked suggestively at the woman beside him who narrowed her eyes and...sighed lightly before taking Cromwell's coffee and drinking from his cup.

If the action bothered the man...he didn't let on. Just smirked and settled back more comfortably in his chair.

Carter smoothed the legs of the jeans she wore and tried to concentrate on something..anything..besides the man sitting across from her. She focused her attention on George Hammond.

"Gentlemen? And, in your case..Frank..." The steel blue eyes allowed their slight irritation. "I use the term loosely...shall we begin?"

All eyes turned to Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson pushed the heavy rimmed glasses back up on his nose as he gave his undivided alertness. Which is more than Jack had ever done for Daniel.

"Evvie explained that..." Jack began without preamble...

"Evvie...Jack?" Cromwell picked up on the...slip. "Evvie, not the...'computer chick'?"

"All done now?" Jack asked sarcastically. Cromwell knew he hated to be interrupted.

Cromwell..smiled and...waved a huge hand. "Continue."

Jack felt like telling the man to fuck off but in light of General Hammond's presence...he didn't. "There is a way that we can go back and change the events that happened in my time line and prevent this time line from ...eh...happening."

"Which means none of us will survive but you will." Emily Taylor put it in laymen's terms for those that were not 'getting it'.

"That is not necessarily true." Carter had hesitated to speak which she hated to do with others about...well, so many, at least but...she felt it behove of her to assist Jack O'Neill. "In theory...since the time lines are in fact...different. Changing one will not necessarily change the other....in...eh...theory, of course."

She threw O'Neill an apologetic look. Well, that had been assertively stated.

"The computer chick tell you how to get from one time line to another, fly boy?" Cromwell was not as stupid as he wanted everyone to think. He had pondered on Jack's problem for some time now. Working the details and possibilities in his mind...over and over again. Cromwell was a planner..an organizer. He did his job very well.

"Actually...yeah." Jack nodded. "Carter can explain it better but in a nut shell..." Jack walked to the white board used for demonstrations and the like, picking up a marker.... Visual aids...he needed to use...visual aids. Evvie had taught him the usefulness of...those. "Hey, Carter if I flub something..feel free to jump in..k?"

Carter felt everyone's eyes but kept her head high and her focus on the man. She nodded her reply.

"Jack? Question?" Daniel held up a pencil to get the man's attention. "Could you use the blue marker...the black is hard to see for me...nearsighted." Daniel tapped his glasses frame.

"No you're not." Jack was confused. Daniel was far-sighted.

"Yes....I am." Daniel was pretty sure of his facts.

"No...you're not." Jack was just as sure of his.

".....Yes." Daniel felt a principle was involved here.

"....No." Jack was in denial.

"Yes..fraid so."

"Not."

"Too."

"GENTLEMEN " Hammond interceded. "Col O'Neill?"

"....Sorry sir." Jack narrowed his eyes at Daniel who...narrowed his right back but..then...glanced about and sheepishly...resumed his doodling on his note pad.

Jack continued to watch the younger man for a beat. He changed to the blue marker but he had liked the black one. "Where was I?"

"Arguing with the geek guy here."

"Shut the hell up, Cromwell..this is important crap here. Listen up?"

"All ears..."

"Not all." Emily muttered lowly for Cromwell's ears alone.

Cromwell chuckled sensually and..let it go.

"Time can be warped in various ways...like clay in the hands of a cosmic sculptor. Time...changes with motion. Right so far, Carter?"

"Yes...yes, you are."

"Time is relative to the speed one is traveling...." Jack drew on the board as he spoke. "These are time lines...straight lines that are initially parallel. These lines can be bent, science knows by the Sun's gravitational pull. It bends space time which tells the planets how to move."

"Science class 101...slept through this the first time Jack."

"Gonna kick your ass Frank..." Jack gave the man his first and only warning.

Cromwell chuckled again.

"Imagine these lines bent.. There would then be multiple connected spaces in which different regions of space and time are spliced together." Jack drew the diagram to illustrate his meaning. Evvie had explained it all to him. "Say at this curvature of space time here..." He put an 'X'... "There was an event...a location in space time at a specific moment in time...this is when whatever happened to Katherine Langford...happened, let's suppose...everyone following?"

"It's not brain surgery." Cromwell made mention.

Jack was soooo going to beat his ass. He returned to the board. His grip on the marker more pronounced. "Say we are traveling along this line. The time line' now'." He indicated a line and followed it as he spoke. " At this point..these two lines inter-connect. The problem? To calculate the exact moment. If that is possible and Evvie says she can do it...we can jump from one line to the other...especially if there is gravitational...eh..." Jack's memory failed him here. He hesitated. "What's that thing when you get by a moon or something and it sucks you ...." Really nice 'visual aids' popped into Jack's head. Sucking...getting near..nice and...close...so that you could smell the really cool scent of ....

"Hello?" Cromwell snapped his fingers. And Jack...snapped ...back...

"What?" He fired the question.

"You said...." Daniel repeated the words dutifully. "Sucking is good."

Jack was a little off-kilter at that remark. He searched the faces at the table who searched him right back...especially that shit-eating Cromwell.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes...you did." Daniel was NOT going to back down this time.

"I think what you mean, Col..is the gravitational time dilation theory?" Carter jumped in quickly. "Where the slowing of the flow of time near a gravitational pull will..."

"Yeah " Jack pointed, excited she had 'got it'. "That's it That one."

"Are you saying that Evvie has calculated that the point at which we must reach the 'event' is near a large planet with enough pull to slow the time machine enough to jump the imaginary line and...allow you to go back into your time line?"

Even Cromwell seemed impressed with that one. "Well, I'll be damned."

"We know." Emily nodded sagely. "It is a good thing."

Cromwell cut her a 'look'. "Then all we have to do is fire up the old star thingy there and...go get that damned time machine ship...right?"

"Can you obtain the generators?"

"You shitting me? The Goa'uld have Naquada powered ones...how many you need?"

Jack looked to Carter. "Two...small ones. To chance the large ones will draw too much attention, I think." She gave her opinion and it felt damned good to do so.

Jack looked to Cromwell. "Piece of cake...Emmy....get the guys up and suited...explain all this shit and we'll move out in..." He consulted his watch. "Thirty...." He glanced up to the woman.

She...clearly had issues with all that had passed. Her face was most expressive though she rarely said much.

"What?" Cromwell spread his hands. "Got something to say?"

"I won't do it."

"....Excuse the hell out of me?" Cromwell held up a hand to silence Jack who had sensed the why of her statement.

"I won't help him. I don't give a shit what Evvie says or him...I am not taking the chance that our time line will not change. I won't help you kill yourself...as much as the thought pleases me."

"You refusing a direct order?" Cromwell...arose...looking down on the still seated woman. His temper flaring.

"...You aren't in the military any longer..major. So I don't see how..."

"ARE...you...." Cromwell's voice boomed and Carter jumped accordingly. Daniel even was startled. "Refusing...my....order?"

Jack wanted to reassure the woman but...he had no real reassurance to give so he...shut the hell up. It was a decision each individual would have to make for himself. Or..herself.

"I don't want you dead " The girl arose, her own temper coming to the fore.

"You move your ass...when I tell you to move it...that's the issue here...nothing else..You got that?"

"I...do not...." The girl was close to tears, holding herself tightly in control. "Want you..to ...die I won't be a part of that I won't "

Cromwell lifted his head. And held her eyes, his own cold...unemotional. "Jack..you want your generators..you'll have them. No problem." He had not taken his eyes from the woman's. "You...are off the team. Get your crap together and...get the hell off my base."

The man started for the stairs, his manner rigid...his stature ram-rod straight.

SHE CARRIES YOUR CHILD

Emily Taylor gasped her shock, her mouth falling open. "Evvie You..bitch "

Cromwell had turned and...stared at the woman.

IT IS IMPORTANT HE IS MADE AWARE. YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM

Emily covered her face with her hands...sinking back down into the chair... "God " She whispered her humiliation and embarrassment. "You...fucking machine. You had no right...." She lifted a tear-streaked face. "YOU HAD NO FUCKING RIGHT "

Cromwell...slowly retraced his steps. He came to stand beside the livid woman.

"...So...." He asked, deceptively mild. "When were you going to tell me?"

"When hell freezes over." Emily told the truth.

Cromwell....felt his heart constrict. "Shit, woman...why would you do that to me?"

"It's not about you..." She pushed around the man and bolted down the stairs without another word.

The silence was more than strained. "Go after her son." Hammond suggested, his tone even...calming Frank's frayed nerves inspite of the 'moment'.

Cromwell...moved without even thinking on the matter. "You'll get the generators, Jack" He had halted at the top of the stairs throwing the other man a look, and then...moved fluidly down them.

The silence returned.

"So...." Daniel drew in a deep, cleansing breath. "Looks like this thing is going to happen, hum?"

Carter lifted her brows and smiled wanly. "Looks like."

"Did anyone else find that a little...unsettling." Jack wanted to know.

"Ohhhhhh yeah." Daniel nodded at nothing in particular.

"Yessssssss." Carter had to agree.

Hammond merely gathered his papers and shook his head. "Let's hope all the variables we need to fall in line will...fall into the correct slots, people. For the time present? We wait, and....prepare for the trip, I guess."

All arose as the man made his exit.

"....She has a good point. Why would any of you risk possibly everything for someone you don't even really know?" Jack had to ask it or die.

"We got nothing else to do." Daniel philosophized. "And...you know us..so...technically...we are helping a friend and...I don't mind doing that at all...you Sam?"

"Evvie says there is a good chance nothing will change here, after all." She pointed out. Except...he would be...gone. And she would still be here...alone again.

"Even if I go alone and manage somehow to...do what has to be done...this time line could simply...disappear." Jack had to remind them.

"The Goa'uld are here, Jack...Earth is not the one you know...believe me. It's not a good place to be....we aren't losing that much and ...if we can help you and...in doing so, know that...a better place exists...and that we, in some small way..." Daniel shrugged. "Here? We aren't really making any difference at all. I can't speak for Sam, but...I want to know that somewhere...out there...things are good and...right. I want to be a part of that."

"What he said." Carter motioned listlessly. She was already missing Jack O'Neill.

Jack was speechless...he wanted to say so much but...nothing came out. "Lunch?"

Daniel shrugged. "Cool." He started the line to the stairs. "Hey...think they have cake today."

"Extra cool." Jack held his grin for Daniel's 'way' of smoothing over the emotional crap that Jack didn't know how to 'smooth' over.

"I'm going to try the blue jell-o." Carter had decided.

Jack chuckled and the sound ran along the woman's nerve endings in a most delicious fashion. She had made him amused. What a lovely feeling.

"Daniel...you ever tried hazel nut coffee?"

"Do I like it?"

"You would kill for it." Jack was pretty sure, if worse came to worse...the man just might.

".....Cool Wonder where we can find some?"

"At Coffees R Us." Jack remembered Silar's most favorite phrase in the entire universe...

"What?" Daniel was lost....calling over his shoulder as he traversed the flights of stairs.

"Nothing...I'll find you some somewhere...promise."

Daniel was in his happy place.


	11. Macho,Macho Men

"I...I was very impressed with your presentation, Col." Samantha Carter had felt more than awkward now for the past few minutes and acutely aware of the man standing so very close to her. Especially after the events of...last night.

They had not had any time to discuss or even...acknowledge the fact that they had..well... The thought alone made the woman's throat tighten with...something she could not put a name to as yet.

But they were alone now. Daniel Jackson was off, getting his coffee from the machine across the way, having trouble finding the right change..or enough of it, perhaps.

The silence had been unbearable for the woman, so she had spoken first as Jack O'Neill did not seem uncomfortable in the least with it all. She could feel his eyes, constantly upon her averted profile.

Her insides felt like someone had wired them to an electrical circuit.

She could smell the essence of the Col and after the night she had spent in his arms...having nuzzled his neckline and nibbled at the nipples on his chest, Carter had become intimately acquainted with that scent.

"That was Evvie...not me." Jack reminded the woman. "She worked it all out. I was just the messenger."

"...Evvie?" Carter tried very hard...very...not to be jealous. "You..eh..call her by her name now. I've noticed." Not...'the computer chick' as Cromwell had pointed out and while the other man had found the fact amusing, clearly..Samantha Carter did not. Were she honest with herself.

It was just stupid..to be jealous of a machine. It wasn't as if the man could have sex with it or anything, after all.

But, Carter had to admit..if only to herself...she did not like the way Jack O'Neill had taken to referring to 'that machine'...as...well...

"Did I?" Jack picked up on the woman's mannerisms, although she tried very hard....very....not to allow him do so. "...No." He grimaced endearingly. "Nah..she's just...you know. A machine, right? You're the smart one around here. That's a given."

Jack knew how to kiss ass in more ways than one and he felt this was one of those occasions where a little...smoothing of feathers was a good idea. He glanced at Daniel Jackson who had finally found enough money to get his much needed caffeine fix.

The man was feeding the machine happily even now, all the tension of before apparent in Daniel's frame...a thing of the past.

"I don't have much time." Jack realized. He would have to be blunt. "I wanted to be there today...when you..awoke?" He glanced at the two people down the serving line but they were too far away to overhear anything said. He returned his attention to Samantha Carter. "I thought I better jot down everything Ev...eh..the computer chick had explained while it was still fresh in my mind, you know? Me and techno-babble? You know it's not my strong point..right?"

Carter listened, hanging on his every word. Just the sound of his voice made her happy.

"I did WANT to come back. God is my witness..." He allowed some of the frustration to filter into his tone and his...expression. "I sooooo wanted to come back."

The woman looked into those beautiful chocolate eyes with the ridiculously long lashes and felt her insides turn to blue jell-o.

"It took longer than I thought and when I got there..the room...you had..." He shrugged. He dropped his gaze deliberately. "You know...I freakin love those jeans..by the way."

Carter flushed prettily, as she cleared her throat, her pulse jumping erratically as she paid the cashier. If the man had over-hear the remark, he was gentleman enough not to let on. Or...maybe he just didn't want to cross a full-fledged Col.

The way the man had said the statement and more so...the way he had looked at her...attire. Well, this was just turning out to be a really good day.

"I...I..." Fuck She could not think of one intelligent, witty thing to reply. Not one

"Hey, guys." Daniel had motioned, asking if he could jump ahead in line and the two military types between the younger man and Jack and Sam graciously nodded for him to..go ahead. "Wait up."

He slid his tray next to Sam's and pushed his hair out of his face. It was longer than Jack remembered...even more so than when they had first met. It made Daniel look much younger...almost boyish.

"Cut your hair." Jack found he didn't like that fact. Daniel was a man...had proven the fact repeatedly over the years.

Daniel looked up. "...What?"

"You look better with it short...and start working out in the gym...we...do HAVE a gym...right?" Jack checked.

"...Eh...yeah...sure." Daniel looked at himself critically. "What's wrong with how I look now?" He had always felt there was something...he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"For one thing..the dork glasses..Listen...you ever meet Sha` re in this time line? Trust me." Jack paid the amount he owed. "You'll want to look good. You always said..it was one of your biggest regrets. You wished she could have seen you after Teal'c took over your training sessions."

"...Sha` re?" Daniel was intrigued. "Teal'c? He..he has never even spoken to me."

"Trust me." Jack picked up his tray and looked at his food. "You beefed up, son...looked good." He frowned down at the grey stuff on his plate. "What is this crap?"

Carter was a little embarrassed to say.

Even the small amount of time Daniel Jackson had spent in Jack O'Neill's presence was sort of having an effect on him, even though he was not aware of the fact. "Shit on a shingle." He had blurted the answer then, looked hastily to.... "I'm sorry, Sam...I...I don't know where that came fro..."

"Crap " Jack was excited. "I love shit on a shingle " The man had not recognized it at first. "I haven't had this since the 70's. Cool "

Daniel made a ewww face then followed the man and Carter to a nearby table. "That explains why there aren't that many people here today. You are in the minority when it comes to...eh...that." Daniel made another face and he, himself had chosen the macaroni and cheese. At least that had been recognizable....sort of.

"This is so freakin good." Jack savored another bite of the cream sauce and beef. It even had mashed potatoes and peas. Just the way he liked it. First...sex with Carter and now...Shit on a shingle. This time line wasn't so bad after all.


	12. Make Up

**Locker Area**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What the hell you told me to do, asshole." Emily stuffed things out of her locker into a black duffle bag as fast as she could possibly do so. "Getting the hell off 'YOUR" base "

"You're not going anywhere, dumbass...I didn't mean any of that shit and you KNOW it " Cromwell jerked the duffle bag off the bench where it sat, sailing it across the floor of the locker area. "You called one of my orders AND in front of Jack O'Neill. You pissed me off and you damn well deserved the dressing down. But THIS shit is just...stupid "

"Give me that bag...you cretin "

"Get funked...and since I know now...I have put Baby Cromwell in that flat little stomach, consider yourself off the duty roster for the duration as of today."

"What?? You can't do that And FUCK YOU " The woman raised her tone effectively.

"You wish. And maybe later. I'm busy right now. Get those things back in that locker and get your ass to the infirmary. I want a complete check-up done...and I want it...yesterday "

"Yeah? Well, your 'wants' no longer concern me..if they ever did. Eat shit and die."

"Now see? It's that attitude that has gotten you knocked up in the first place." Cromwell grasped the woman about the arms, shoving her up against a closed locker surface. "You KNOW...how insubordination...turns me the hell on."

She grimaced, squirming about in his grasp. "You big ape...let me go."

"That's what you like baby...big..right?" He breathed into her ear, nuzzling her neckline chuckling as she pushed hard against his chest and his strength. "Hey, you want my cock, just say so..no need for all this melo-drama. When have I ever refused you?"

"You wouldn't refuse a fucking sheep..." She grunted and tried to hit his face but he caught the upward swing, chuckling again, as he held her effortlessly. "If I never see your cock again, it will be too soon. Take your fucking hands OFF me "

"You like my hands on you...said so just last night..how quickly they forget." He leaned his body weight against hers. "Don't fight me...cunt...makes me want it all the more." He stated silkily. "But, you know that...don't you."

"I fucking hate you "

"Yeah...but..you like my cock." Cromwell unzipped his fatigues casually, his eyes holding hers, confidently. He extracted his dick. "Look what you've gone and done." He stepped, forcing his thigh between the woman's legs...rubbing the gigantic shaft up and down the fabric of her jeans just where her crotch happened to be located. "It wants you baby..it wants you...real bad."

"Nice grammar." She pushed as hard as she could, grunting her total frustration. "LET....GO " She..whined listlessly, sensing the futility of her actions. "God.."she managed between clenched teeth.

"When I've finished." He grasped her round the waist, hauling her bodily down and over the dressing bench, unto her knees on the hard floor of the room.

"Don't you even THINK about it " She struggled violently. "You moron Someone might come "

"Yeah..me...inside your tight little twat." He unzipped her jeans, tugging them over her ass, shoving them father down her legs. The man pulled her thighs apart with a large, calloused palm. "AGAIN..." His thick fingers curved about his shaft and he placed it at the opening of her now, exposed cunt. "How many times did I have you last night?"

She shifted as best she could but he brought her back and thrust deep into the cavity awaiting his exploration, growling his arousal and pleasure.

Emily cried out for his size still afforded her discomfort. "That...HURT, you son-of-a bitc...." She fought back tears.

"Four." Cromwell began to pump feverishly...roughly...wantonly...into his..property., holding her hips from movement with either hand positioned about the slim curves. "Four fucking times. His eyes were molten fire as he watched what he did to the woman. "So..this will make number one today. Starting...fresh."

He closed his eyes to savor the feel of the hot, steamy home his dick had found. "I love fresh pussy. Almost..." He opened his eyes and bent over the prone figure, one hand finding a tit to massage and play with. "As much as you like big dicks."

"You're the biggest 'dick' I know...bastard " She winced...her breath coming in shallow, short gasps now. "You....are....HURTING....me " She whimpered the fact. But...her cunt was beginning to heat deliciously and...her struggles were only show now...

"You like to be hurt...a little." Cromwell continued to take his pleasure, mindless of what the woman said or did. "....don't you baby.... Want some more?"

"Ohhhhhhhh...." Emily....settled finally....allowing herself to...feel the man's expertise.

"That how you want it, angel?....." He shoved her legs wider and thrust hard upward, groaning his rapture. "Fuck, you are so tight...I can't breathe Ahhhhhh....ohhh.....yeahhhhh "  
He put his head back and....sank into her repeatedly...hard..rough strokes... "Fuck..you're making me cum...I want to cum so bad...." He croaked his rising...need, his handsome face twisting into a grimace of agony. "Why the fuck do I need this cunt so much? Take me there...you little fucker...." He snapped his growing disenchantment. "Move that ass...you bitch...you know what I want."

Emily moaned her ecstasy, beginning the ancient movement of love-making this man had taught her himself. Yes...she knew what he wanted. And..she wanted it too.. Desperately. Fuck him....How could he always manage to reduce her to this state?

"That's the way, cunt..." Frank encouraged in his own way. "Move that slip and slide for me. God, you should see it, Emmy..." He could not look away. "My dick...and your cunt swallowing it...does it hurt baby? Looks like it...hurts so good.....it's here." He whispered his awe. "Fuck...AHHHHHHHH.....SHIT........OHHHH, MOTHER OF GOD BABY.....FUCK  
The man allowed the emotions to wash over him as his seed burst from the enormous bulb of his penis. "FUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK YESSSSSSSSSS YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS "  
OHHH.....G-GOD EMMY..GOOOOOODDDDDDD BABY BABY "


	13. A Plan Is Made, Sort Of?

**Briefing Room A**

"What planet is the ship on, exactly, Col...providing, Major Cromwell can obtain the generators needed to power that thing....where will we be going?"

"You won't be going anywhere..." Jack had made that decision only recently. "Ev...the computer chick will be there and Cromwell. No need for anyone else to risk anything."

"I beg your pardon?" Daniel took exception to that statement. "I, of all people have to go."

"We've been re-thinking that part. In another time, Samantha Carter came through the Quantum Mirror and her being with our Carter caused this ecoto..plasty...play doh thing and...Ev...the computer chick thinks it's better not to push that envelope again."

"I'm going." Daniel stood up and...faced Jack O'Neill squarely. "If something, God forbids...happens to this other Daniel...I am the only one that can make this work. You know that, Jack. What the hell is this all about?"

Jack felt a little..uneasy. He couldn't look at Carter for a long beat. "Evvie says it's important that Carter doesn't come on the journey. She won't say why but...I thought..if she couldn't come...maybe you shouldn't either, that's all."

"Well, I'm coming."

"...K." The computer chick had not said anything about Daniel, per say...so...Jack supposed it would be alright if the man came along. "But, you don't have to...just saying."

"I'm coming."

Jack shrugged mentally.

"I don't understand...why can't I go? What if something happens and the computer can't be used? A system failure or something. My brain won't shut down."

YOU ARE TOO VALUABLE TO RISK, DOCTOR CARTER. YOU ARE NEEDED HERE. ESPECIALLY IF I AM TO GO WITH THE COL. YOU CAN REDESIGN MY SYSTEMS IF NECESSARY. WHILE DR. MACKAY UNDERSTANDS THE ORIGINAL CONCEPT HE CREATED....YOU WILL FIND, ONCE INSIDE MY...BRAIN...IF IT COMES TO THAT...HIS FIELD OF KNOWLEDGE EXTENDS ONLY SO FAR. YOU...CAN REBUILD ME. YOU WILL UNDERSTAND THE INTRICACIES INVOLVED WITH THE...UPDATES I HAVE IMPLEMENTED.

"Daniel is the computer geek..sorry, Daniel." Carter forgot in her flustered state to be...polite.

DOCTOR JACKSON IS CORRECT. IF SOME FATALITY BEFALLS THE ALTERNATE DANIEL JACKSON. HE CAN STEP IN AND FULFILL THE REQUIREMENTS NEEDED.

Daniel tried not to show his pleasure too much because of Samantha Carter.

"It's settled." Hammond ended the 'discussion.' "I'm sorry, Doctor...you are needed here. They are right."

Jack hated to refuse Carter anything...always had but he understood the reasons behind the decision and was determined to stand firm on this one.

He wanted to go put his arms around the woman she looked so stricken, however. He refrained, of course. But, promised himself. The first opportunity that presented itself...he would explain why he had done...what he had done....

Frank Cromwell bounded up the stairs and halted a couple down. "Geared up, and ready to move out." He told Jack more than Hammond. "Should be back by tonight. 2100 hours, Jack." He consulted his watch as did Jack O'Neill. "....Mark."

"Luck, Frank...need an extra hand?"

The large man grinned. "Got it covered...you just make sure that damned relic is in working order. Don't want to risk my team for nothing."

"It will work." Jack was positive.

Frank Cromwell nodded and was ...gone. He wore all black...leather gloves...hat turned around backward in that shit-eating cocky way he had about him. Vest full of C-4 and ammo...night vision goggles...very large knife...a Butterfinger candy bar and one very old...very...unused...condom.

"And...again..." Daniel brought things back on track. "What planet will we be going to?" He was so excited about the idea of traveling through space he could hardly contain himself. He was trying sooooo hard to be professional and cool but...he was just sooooooooo in his happy place right now.

"Some P Planet..." Jack had visited too many to remember even one let alone all of them...

"Some....'P'....planet." Daniel repeated, still enthralled with the very idea presented.

COL....I SHALL NEED MORE DATA IF I AM TO CORRELATE THE EXACT POSITION OF THE PLANET TO WHICH WE TRAVEL

"It's based on a code...the Abydos Cartouche thingy...Daniel knows...Carter kno..." Jack halted. Shit...No they didn't. "Alright...hang on....I can do this...Let me think." He hated to think. "While I'm doing that...you guys get the stuff hooked up to the Gate. Is that a plan?"

All agreed it was, indeed a plan and Jack sat down, with a pad and pen, writing down every gate address he had ever dialed himself...not many there. But he remembered several more and by the time everything was ready to go and all they waited for was Cromwell's return...he had complied quite a list.

"Evvie...can you find some kind of sense to these? A pattern, maybe?" He knew the computer had watched his entries. He could feel her now. Her presence. Even when she was silent and unobtrusive. "It's the best I can do."

I HAVE ALREADY DONE SO. I HAVE NARROWED THE POSSIBLE PLANETARY SITES TO THREE. WE HAVE POWER FOR ONLY ONE ATTEMPT, COL. YOU MUST...REMEMBER THE EXACT SEQUENCE. IF WE CANNOT FIND THE CORRECT PLANET, THEN WE CANNOT FIND THE TIME SHIP.

"Great." Jack rubbed his palms into his eyes. He was tired.

"People...the Major will not be back for six or seven hours. They have to wait for darkness to operate. Get some rest. Tired minds do not plan well." Hammond had picked up on the man's fatigue. "We will meet back here at 1900 hours."

Jack pulled his ass out of the chair and...headed for his quarters. He glanced down to where Daniel and Carter still messed with all the hook-ups to the Gate.

For one split second in time...the man had his doubts about what he was attempting. If he succeeded...these people, very likely....would not exist by the next morning.

He had grown very fond of them. All of them...especially Carter and Daniel and in spite of it all...even to see Cromwell again. He was torn. His mind was troubled.

He did not know what had happened in his world...or even if it existed any longer. Was this now supposed to be...his world? How did he get here? And...why?

The General was right...tired minds did NOT plan well. He had heard that line before..from an old movie. One he really...really liked. One of his favorite movies of all time was...HG Wells, The Time Machine.

Jack had read it over and over as a boy and when the movie came out, he was the first one in line. He had worked all summer and spent most of his wages on that damned movie. He knew each line by heart.

He liked Sci-Fi. Another cool movie was The Day The Earth Stood Still...and of course...who could NOT watch...Journey to The Center Of The Earth...and the mutant ants on THEM....Creature From the Black Lagoon. One of his earliest crushes was on the woman who swam above the creature in the water.

He made his way down to the quarters and for the first time...realized..no guard accompanied him. When had he lost him? Jack could not have said. He fell into the cot and within moments...after a brief period of pouting because he did not feel Samantha Carter's body next to him...he fell into a much needed sleep.


	14. One If By Land, Two If By Sea

"Where the hell is he...he is late. He is never late. Something has gone wrong." Emily Taylor was certain. "Please...let me take a team...we can help."

"The Major took you off the roster, Emmy. I can't let you risk another team, anyway." Hammond's tone was gentle, his eyes soft on the fretful little features. "Frank would be the last to want that...right?"

"But...he is never late...it's his one saving grace...." She wrung her hands together, unaware of doing so. "I...I know where they went. I can go alone and see if..."

"You'll go nowhere...bitch." Cromwell had a little difficulty navigating the stairs in his present state, therefore...understandably...was not in the best of humor. "I told you to stay here. Think I said that for my health?"

"God...you're hurt " She hadn't even responded in kind...so concerned was the woman.

"Well..Duh " The man lay his P-90 on a nearby table. Examining his shoulder wound absently. "Damned staff weapons...they...hurt " He barked to no one in particular. He glanced out the glass windows to the floor below. "They got that fucking thing up and ready to go?"

"Yes...we're just waiting on you." Hammond had come closer to examine the blood soaked uniform and vest as well. "Get a medic up here..." He told a near-by computer worker. The man rushed to do the older man's bidding.

"You going to be alright, son?"

"Hurts like hell, sir...just a scratch, though." Cromwell dismissed.

"You sure? Looks like you lost some blood there."

"Nah...it's cool. Really. Thank you sir." Cromwell nodded his...thanks.

"I assume...you accomplished your objective?" Hammond had never had any doubts.

"The guys took the generators directly down there, sir." Frank motioned. All stepped to watch the commotion taking place. Workers diligently attached what had to be attached...under the supervision of Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson.

"Think it will work?" Frank wanted an opinion from someone he knew and trusted. His brown eyes sought George Hammond's.

"Col. O'Neill thinks it will....we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"And if he is right...what 'happens'....to us?" Emily hadn't thought of it before in terms rather than...Cromwell...but now...she had another reason to want to stick around a while.  
IN ALL PROBABILITY...NOTHING WILL HAPPEN.

"Why do you say that, Evvie?" Cromwell did not take his attention from the activities below.

WE ARE NOT IN THE COL.'S TIME LINE.

"But, he is in ours...what's that mean...has to mean...something. If he alters...one..." Emily left the rest unsaid.

HE WAS BROUGHT HERE FOR HIS PROTECTION. BUT IT IS IMPERATIVE HE RETURNS TO HIS WORLD NOW. THEIR FUTURE HAS CHANGED. IT MUST BE RE-ESTABLISHED.

"Is that a theory, Evvie?" Cromwell held his amusement but his arm was killing him and he just wanted to take lots of pain pills and go to sleep for about 3 days. He would never admit that to anyone, of course. So...he...carried on, business as usual.

She did not rise to the bait.

"I'll go get the Col." Hammond wanted to tell Jack O'Neill the good news himself.

The silence came and remained.

Cromwell could feel the woman's eyes on his averted profile.

"You worried about me?"

"I was worried about the guys." She lied. "You look awful. And you smell even worse."

"Well...being a diversion can be dirty...smelly work." He turned a lazy gaze to her. "Wasn't worried, not even a little bit, hum?"

"Hardly."

"What was that thing with Hammond all about then?"

"I don't know what you're talking about...." She stepped out of the way...the medic had arrived. She watched while Cromwell was divested of his blood -soaked vest...he grimaced accordingly...and stoically allowed the shirt...which had dried to his flesh to be cut away and torn the rest...from his bleeding shoulder wound.

Emily winced inwardly...but, stalwartly refused to show any emotion outwardly.

"We'll need to get that cleaned up...few days in the infirmary should..."

"Can't. Got a mission." Cromwell vetoed the medic's advise.

"Then...shot of antibiotic and clean what I can...might get infection and fever."

Crowell shrugged both mentally and would have...physically...but he halted that process mid..shrug. It hurt too damned much. "Owww."

"You shouldn't go...you might jeopardize the mission...send someone else." Emily jumped on the one thing that he might just listen to...common sense.

"Such as?"

"You think you're the only man around here that's good at what they do?" She snapped. "You are NOT irreplaceable, you know."

"You think I'm good at...what I do?" He held his grin with great difficulty...his meaning made abundantly clear to the woman.

"The Col needs someone who is not going to be a liability to him." She put it more bluntly.

Cromwell's eyes hardened. Then....he...relaxed. "You're trying to piss me off...lose my perspective when I'm...pissed...don't I. Not gonna happen. I'm going."

"Oh, I had no doubt." She disdained. "Can't let the great Jack O'Neill down..can we..what about me? What about the kid? That mean anything to you?"

Cromwell...drew in a cleansing breath. "What do you want from me?" He asked tightly. "There's some heavy shit going down here. What am I supposed to do? The kid is everything to me." He wanted to include the woman but...didn't know quite how to do that yet. If she would just drop her fucking guard with him...just....once. But, she hadn't...so...he couldn't ...or wouldn't take that first step until she did. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I'll come back. I always do."

"Not when you're with ...him." Emily could not help but remember the tapes she had listened to of Jack O'Neill's 'world'....of how Frank had been... She shut her mind off. She couldn't deal with that image right now. "Why can't you let someone else go? Why?"

"Cause he needs me, baby." The man stepped closer, lifting her chin, his thumb and forefinger holding the warm flesh gently. His eyes searched the fretful ones, his gaze warm. . "Take a hike." He mentioned in passing to the medic who had just prepared a shot for the man.

"Can I give this first?"

Cromwell...turned and...looked at the man.

The medic...sighed and...gave them some privacy.

Frank returned his attention to... "And...I know...you'll be needing me...so..." He leaned and placed his mouth to hers for a long beat. "I'll...be....back."

She felt better. She just didn't know why she felt better. There was certainly no damned logic to it.

"We got a few hours before...'D' Day....wanna play?" He thought to lighten her mood..or hell...maybe his own.

"No " She grated, knocking his hand aside. She was not in the mood for...that

"You know that thing you like to do but I hardly ever let you do? You can...do it now...if you want." He sweetened the pot.

The woman...hesitated then...looked at him.

Frank needed to be close to her. In his heart...he was not as confident as he wanted her to think. He needed to feel her one last time. Her touch...her kisses...her..closeness. Her scent. He could have easily put all he was feeling into words...he had no problem with expressing his emotions.

No...he was not the one that had the fucking problem.

But..he understood and...accepted.

"...What...do you mean?" She pouted still but he knew he had her attention.

He..stepped closer..glanced to the others in the room and stepped...again, lowering his voice. "The shaving thing? You know how I get when...you do that. How...fucking turned on it makes me. I want to eat your cunt. I want to fuck your cunt...hard...fast...I can't get enough of that hot pussy....why is that? It's just a pussy...you know how many I have had?"

Yes...the girl closed her eyes to the fact. She knew. She knew all about the others.

"And the worse thing? I find myself not wanting them any longer." He did not touch her...but it felt like her skin was on fire. Just the sound of his voice make her content. "It's your damned fault. What the hell have I let you reduce me to?" The man shook his head woefully, looking off into space.

The silence was strained...especially for the man. "...When I was sitting out there..in the dark...waiting for the others to give the signal...I was thinking..." He hesitated.

She woman glanced up, her eyes on the darkly tanned features she so loved. Please finish. She willed the man...please don't stop...confide in me. I swear to God...I won't let you down. Not like she did...not like the bitch.

"What the hell kind of world are we bringing this kid into? And then I thought. Doesn't matter." Frank set his jaw line and his mind. "I'll make it a good one. I'll see he gets whatever he needs. Fuck the Goa'uld. Things are going to change around here. Jack O'Neill is the solution to the problem, baby...don't you see?" He shifted an earnest stare and those deep brown eyes melted her heart. "Not the problem...wherever this guy is? Good shit happens. It's like he lives a damned charmed life or something. Like..someone or...some...thing..is watching over him. Making sure he does the right thing. Must be, cause he such as hell ain't that bright on his own."

The girl..smiled. "You...idiot." She had not wanted to laugh. And...she managed to keep it to a small chuckle to her credit. "...alright." She gave in. She was used to it. "...then...we do what the great man wants. We will do...what...YOU...want."

He looked into those incredible eyes for a long beat. "You ok with that." He needed reassurance. Fuck, he wanted to touch her.

She...nodded. Then lowered her head.

"...Is it because of what I said?" He wanted it to be. "Because you believe me?"

"No." She dashed his hopes. She lifted a sultry stare. "It's because I want to suck your dick."

Cromwell blinked. Hadn't expected...that. "...Hey...that works too." He shrugged the massive shoulders.


	15. You Want Me

**Jack O'Neill's Quarters**

Hammond had awakened him with the good news. Jack had hurriedly showered and was just spitting mouth wash down the sink when a discrete tap caught his attention.

He looked across the room. A discrete 'tap'? Could only be one person. The one 'person' he wanted to see. He crossed quickly and opened the door. "Hey." He smiled slightly, welcoming the woman with his entire being...his stance...his body language...his..eyes.

"...We're ready when you are, Col." Samantha Carter knew it was redundant...her coming here. She knew Hammond had already informed the man that everything was a 'go'. She had hoped for a moment alone with him before he...had to go.

She wasn't sure what they could do in..'a moment'...but, she had just needed to see him one last time.

Jack O'Neill sensed why she had come. He had so hoped...she might.

He also sensed...she would never be so forward as to make a move. "It's times like these when I kinda miss alien viruses." He told the truth. Just before he lashed out his hand, grasped her wrist and...pulled her up against his tense frame, his mouth descending upon the unsuspecting lips greedily.

Carter gasped weakly, melting to the man's muscular frame. YES THIS is what she had needed. Had so...wanted. Never in a thousand years did she ever expect the man to... Whoa

Jack had turned, taking her with him as he went...pushing the woman up against the first wall he could find, his lips devouring hers hungrily, his tongue forcing it's way into the sweetness of her mouth

Fuck it...he had no time for pleasantries. His hands worked the buckle of her belt...and pulled the black tee from inside her waist band... His touch was rough..eagerly searching out each inch of flesh he uncovered...his fingertips trailing lightly over the warm skin as they traveled a path upward.

He caught a firm tit in his hand, squeezing the amble swell, his thumb rubbing over the taunt nipple confidently. He didn't even mind the lace of her bra being in his way. He enjoyed Carter's soft mew of appreciation. He hastily unfastened his own belt...unzipped his front and searched for his hardness...all the time, raping her mouth with experienced wrath..

His breathing was labored...hot against the woman's cheek.

He growled contentedly as he pulled the tee over her head...tossing it aside absently...his own followed suit seconds later. He needed to feel her as God meant. He flipped the tab of her bra and tugged it hurriedly off her shoulders...down her arms...leaning..catching her nipple with his teeth, nipping ....sucking the pain away...then....repeating the action over and over until the woman's moans were music to his ears.

His arms held her tightly pressed against him...warmth to warmth...flesh to flesh...as he trailed soft kisses up her breast bone..to her neckline...he nibbled the lope of her ears, his breath causing chills to run up and down her spine. She could feel his stiffness between them, pressed on the flat of her stomach.

He could not get enough of the 'feel' of the woman. His hands roamed her form freely...cupping her breasts...squeezing her ass cheeks...rubbing between her legs...his thigh holding hers apart as he..explored. He wanted her so badly.

He took his dick into his hand and lifted slightly on her waist...rubbing the head about the wet spot he felt between her legs even through the fabric of her jeans. How the hell..was he going to get her out of those?

He knew...finesse was not going to work in this case. Besides he was aching too badly to concern himself with..formalities. "Turn around." He rasped, his throat pent up with the emotion of the moment. He practically forced her to do so...he unzipped her jeans and tugged them over the shapely hips, his eyes ablaze with passion.

Her skin was white and lovely. She possessed the curves of a woman...her body, a thing of beauty to his eyes. He could not get enough of worshipping the heated flesh...he could not touch her enough. And she denied him nothing.

Jack slipped his finger into the wet folds of her vaginal lips. Carter groaned loudly, pressed up against the cold wall... the only warmth granted her? His forearm about her waist and the heat emanating from the man's body and his torrid kisses.

Samantha could feel Jack's hard arousal pressed between the crack of her buttocks...it lay rigidly against her bare ass and she could feel the coarseness of his pubic hair. He had pushed his own jeans out of his way....

His breathing came in short, shallow gasps in her ear. His finger eased into her opening and she thought if he pushed even once...she would cum.

She was wrong, however...he pushed deep and...eased in and out of her repeatedly...until she was all but pleading for him to take her.

"Wet little pussy..." He crooned his approval, nuzzling her nape and sucking hard...marking her repeatedly with his ardour. "So...hot "

Carter spread her legs as wide as she could for him and whimpered her distress. If he didn't put it in soon...she was going to grab hold of it and shove it up her own cunt...

Jack's palm caught the front of her thigh, pulling it wide...as he lifted her bodily...taking the bulb of his dick and allowing her to swallow him...inch by...inch.  
The man's groans excited her beyond belief.. She only wanted to please him...it was her one goal in life suddenly.

"I love to fuck you " He grated the statement...ramming hard up her canal. Once..twice...pulling out..only to growl almost angrily before shoving back into the delicious depths awaiting him. "Spread your legs..." His palm insisted she do so...his fingers digging into her flesh...holding her wide...as he pumped slowly...leisurely...into her.

"F-Fuuuck " The woman had never even thought about saying such a word...It just..felt sooooooo good What this man was doing to her. She had never felt so...violated or...sensual. Her breasts were crushed up against the wall, flattened...her cheek pressed hard to the ungiving surface. She didn't give a shit.

"Come on baby..." The man was so close to his own release...the hot, molten cavern making his cock ache with need...throb with...anticipation. "Give it to me..." He coaxed, not above pleading himself at this point. "Let me feel that little cunt contract around my dick...take me ...there."

Samantha Carter soooo wanted to obey the man. Her center of being quivering, heated by the friction of his masterful strokes....the woman flattened her palms again the wall, making whimpering little grunts and melodious soft sounds of slight discomfort.

She didn't give a shit. Let the man do whatever he wanted. A cold wall as opposed to a hot cock...she'd take the latter, any day...any time.

His thrusts were so hard, they were lifting her slightly off the floor, even though she was tip-toeing. Jack's forearm around her waist, held her stationary, his free hand, rubbing her clit with her own wetness...bringing her closer and closer to the state of euphoria she so wanted to experience yet again with him.

"Feels so fucking good " He whispered shakily...concentrating on pushing his shaft as far up the molten canal as it would go, each venture affording him intense pleasure. "I fucking want to cum inside you so fucking bad...SHIT " Jack cursed his lose of control, feeling it slip by degrees. "Holy Virgin Mother..." He growled weakly...feeling the stirring begin in the depth of his balls and travel...spreading the sensation throughout his trembling body. "G-God "

Samantha Carter could feel the large dick inside her, sliding her lubricated walls...Jack's stokes were becoming more urgent...sounds escaping his throat more...pronounced. She could sense the man was watching himself fuck her. He could see his thick apparatus entering her over and over and it was exciting him.

No more so than it was her.

And his experienced fingers rubbed her clit fast and furiously. Forcing sounds from her that she had never even knew she could make...she uttered encouragements, hoping the man would heed her pleas.

Jack looked down...his cock disappeared inside the pink lips yet again. The tip of it, more than sensitive. Fuck..that was a fantastic site...her white little ass cheeks...the pink hues of her cunt...his darker skinned penis...penetrating her continuously.

"Sweetest little cunt " the man spoke his thoughts unaware of doing so. "Gonna cream you good.....get ready for me, angel...get fucking....ready." His breath was coming in shorter and shorter intervals...he felt his balls contracting, the implosion building. "Ohhh yeah...shit...yeahhhhh...yessss..."

Normally Jack O'Neill was the epitome of a gentleman around women...careful of uttering a profanity..unless he was really, really pissed. Which was not often.

The things he was saying now..to this woman came directly from his soul...he had a street upbringing...and with Samantha Carter...he lost himself within her. The carefully crafted veneer of civilization had been stripped away by the feel of her cunt around his dick.

He wanted her on the most basic levels...he wanted her as a man...and..he was man enough to make her want him. He intended to take what he had earned.


	16. Smut Challenge

**Author Notes:**

This was most DEFINITELY part of the smut challenge. I remember getting reviews about what else Cromwell could have used on Emily....

We were all quite inventive when it came to new and inventive sex toys....

A turkey baster, chair leg and golf club were mentioned..... Woah....

If anyone has other suggestions.. I would love to hear them :)

* * *

**Frank Cromwell's Quarters**

"Fuck...." The man squirmed about restlessly, his gigantic fists clutching the sheets in a death grip...his handsome face twisted with exquisite torture. "Holy shit...awwwww... God "

The girl dried the freshly shaved area with gentle dabs. Then leaned and covered an entire ball with her mouth, sucking the object into the hollow of her moist, hot orifice. She held her smile as the man cursed an expletive and lifted to aid her in reaching her objective.

"SHIT " He groaned piteously. "Suck it baby...bite " He croaked out the command.

She..obeyed..and was rewarded by the sound of torture escaping his throat.

He reached, taking his cock in his hand...the long, thick shaft all but disappeared when surrounded by that hand. Emily could barely reach about it's circumference with her small, slender fingers.

She had always marveled at Frank Cromwell's hands. Especially when he..did what he was now doing.

She watched contentedly, her nails raking the underside of his testicle sack gently.

Frank offered a disgruntled sound, grasping her hair and tugging...she followed his intent...rising from her spot between his legs...he positioned her, his hand guiding, forcing her face close to his stomach. "Open your mouth, bitch." He was pumping his dick hard and fast...

Emily...smiled and...moved closer.

"You better not waste a fucking drop...I'll smack your ass red if you do...."

The woman waited patiently...from the sounds the man was making...she would only have seconds.

Frank Cromwell enjoyed sex..in all it's various forms and outlets...and he made no pretense of doing anything less. He was not shy about jacking off in front of the woman...she knew firsthand...he took great pleasure in doing so...

The fact that she allowed him to cream on her face...her tits...whatever struck his mood...was just an added bonus for the man.

"Shit...it'...c-coming, baby....ohhhhhhhhhh....fuuuuuuckkkk " The man watched, his eyes glazed with passion and ...lust as he pumped his shaft, holding the woman's hair tightly, that she not move. "Fuuuuuuccccck...yeaaaaaah " The white liquid exploded from the tip of his dick..drenching the woman's face... She closed her eyes and...chuckled.

For the man had totally lost his cool...moaning, squirming about...cursing fluently and of long duration. That...had been a good one. Emily knew...she had prepared him well.

She pushed his grip aside...going to wash her face and cleanse her teeth. She allowed the man to come down from his euphoric ride..in his own time. He was still groaning his lost equilibrium.

She crossed the room...standing over the cot. Just looking at the fine specimen before her. She traced a path from the muscular thigh to his hard chest, her fingers filtering into the thick, slightly greying hair which covered the area like soft down.

She lifted her eyes only to find Frank Cromwell's brown ones upon her face.

He sat up and she instinctively..moved back. One never knew what the man would do..or..not do. In any given circumstance.

She knew she had pleased him sexually...that did not mean he would not be pissed because she had done so...so...quickly. He liked lots of foreplay...lots...

Emily waited...watching the man carefully.

"Give me my knife."

She...blinked. "...What?" What in God's name would he want with his...

"Gonna stick the hilt up your ass...while I fuck your cunt." he was only too happy to explain. "Give you something to...remember me by."

Emily felt herself grow even..wetter. She always enjoyed watching him ...masturbate but...god...

"Could always chose something...thicker...longer. Your call." Frank smiled..politely.

Emily looked at his discarded clothing...back to the perfection of his nude form....perfect except for the gaping staff wound on his right should...that still had not been attended to...  
There was blood on the sheet where he had lay. Quite a bit of it.

"Don't make me get up from here..." He advised.

Emily...hesitated then...retrieved his knife from the leather holding sheath which strapped about his thigh. She looked at the razor sharp blade for a long beat.

"Bring it here...crawl up on the cot...just here." He patted the spot.

The woman considered all options open to her.

She ...did as he bid.

His palm encompassed her ass cheek as it rubbed over the smooth, warm surface. His fingers spread her ass cheeks and he moved into a more comfortable position..behind her...to her left...

"Just relax..you know the drill..." He worked the soft leather into the puckered little hole...forcing it further and further down the opening. Emily gasped and cried out several times but...the man only grinned and...continued. "Hell..you've had me in here...this should be a piece of cake... I said..." He was having trouble with the insertion. He smacked her ass a good, hard stinging swat.

The woman had started, allowing her shock and surprise.

"...Relax." Cromwell watched the hilt of his knife disappear into the thing he loved most about this woman. "Never thought I'd envy a damned piece of leather.... " he grasped the covered blade...he had made certain he had fastened it tightly after she had looked it over and handed it to him. And began to pump it slowly in and out of the woman. "Getting all hot and hard, baby...again." He watched his 'play. "Tight little ass hole is so precious. It loves getting fucked, doesn't it. Let me in my cunt..." He guided his tip to the opening... "Back into it, angel...slowly...swallow it all for me..."

Emily could not wait to do so and once the mammoth dick was up to it' 'hilt' in her, she could not help but begin the ancient movements of love making which...earned her another reprimand from Cromwell's palm..

"Fuck you ...stop that..it hurts " She let her feelings on the matter be made known.

"Not doing it for your health...stop moving that ass until I tell you you can."

"Asshole..." She grated. Sometimes she hated his macho shit...most times..it just turned her the hell on...as it was doing now. And what was worse...the moron knew it was.

"Make you a deal...you fuck my dick...and I'll fuck your ass...see who cums first, hum?"

Emily thought that maybe he would lose that one but she kept it to herself. It felt so good...what he was doing to her.

And her ass stung deliciously from his palm. She knew the imprint was on her skin.

"What do I get out of it?"

He chuckled. "My cum...and your...little clit all quivering and excited."

Fair enough. The woman shrugged mentally. She said...nothing, however.

"Come on...move...fuck me." Cromwell's eyes dropped to where their bodies intertwined. "I'm thinking...my cock is too big for that tiny hole...you should see how far stretched you are. You like that?"

She...nodded.

"I asked you a question." He had halted the slow in and out of the hilt...

"Yes." She hissed angrily.

"That's better..." He...resumed his..activities. "Now...get me off. Not much time and I want to cream inside you before I have to leave."

Emily moaned her helplessness. The thought of this man taking his pleasure inside her..was too much to bear. She fucking loved when he gave her his cum. She found, she would do pretty much anything to please him. He had never once disappointed her. Never once not failed to make her climax.

"You have the best pussy I've ever had. The hottest little cunt. My dick craves your cum. I can feel it's warmth when it hits the tip of my cock." Cromwell, gasped as she moved her ass, her cunt swallowing him whole... "Those tits bobbing? Fuck I love to watch when you play with yourself...it excites me...pushing that fake cock into you...moving those tits with each jerk of your hand. Get pissed at you though..making me waste all that cream on the damned carpet...when it could be going in your cunt..or ass...or both."

Emily's groaned were becoming more..pronounced. More..urgent in nature. And she was fucking the man hard and confidently, her cunt hitting his balls hard with each pass she made.

"Come on baby...work it...work hard for it. Make me cum...you know you want it...don't you." He coxted. "Want my cum?"

"YES

"Yes, of course you do." He soothed expertly. Increasing the pumping action of his hand as it guided the leather hilt into her over and over. "Earn it...it's going to feel so good...isn't it. Do it, baby...do...ME."

* * *

**Author Notes:** It's amazing what we got away with... hahahahaha!


	17. When Johnny Comes Marching Home

Samantha Carter's heart was breaking. She was trying hard not to show it. To remain the professional she knew Jack O'Neill expected.

She was sitting here, in this room, pretending she had not just left the man's arms. That she could not still feel the pressure of his lips on her mouth, the touch of his hands upon her body, indeed...had not just left his very bed.

Well, not..bed, exactly. They had not actually reached..the bed.

He sat across from her and when Samantha looked into those brown eyes and remembered the emotion they could impart...recalled the depth of what she had felt when he had murmured those low, soothing endearments.

She wondered if it was as difficult for Col Jack O'Neill as it was for her.

She watched his face...his body language. He seemed, as always...contained within his own sphere. If he were thinking anything one way or the other...she could not tell.

To just sit here and ...pretend that in an hour's time,, he would be gone and probably out of her life forever and that was just fine with her?

She would never see him again. Never. Never feel the warmth and strength of his embrace. The touch of his lips on her skin...never see those eyes looking at her the way they looked at her when he was making love to her.

She would simply...have to let him go.

Back to his world.

To his...Samantha Carter.

And she was expected just to sit here and allow all that to transpire.

Just...sit....

"A question...maybe a stupid one." Daniel Jackson was speaking but Carter didn't really hear the words... "We're discussing the choice of which planet we are going to first...I'm just needing something clear in my head."

"Yes, Doctor Jackson?" Hammond encouraged the younger man to speak.

"I don't really see the problem...I mean..." Daniel shoved the report over Jack O'Neill's way. "I've been reading this transcript that you..eh...that Jack..." The name was beginning to feel natural now...he glanced about the table. "Gave to Evvie. Maybe I'm not understanding correctly but...if we go, say to any one of these planets and it isn't the right one..couldn't we just simply use the dial out thingy to go to...the other planets? And find the one the ship is on? Am I not getting that right?"

Silence filled the room for a very long beat. Each processing what was said.

Jack looked decidedly..uncomfortable. He looked to Cromwell, who looked right back...then Jack looked to Daniel who waited patiently to be told he was wrong...that it simply could not be that simple...

Jack looked to Carter and was surprised to find her eyes downcast...she of all people should want to gloat but then why...she should have caught the stupid mistake before Daniel had.

Everyone exchanged 'looks' and then everyone looked to...Daniel Jackson.

"....No?" Daniel questioned the wisdom of his question yet again.

Jack..shifted about in his seat...

"....So." Cromwell already knew the answer from Jack's...reaction to the question. "Is he right, Fly Boy? ...did you forget about the...dial out thingys?"

"NO." Jack denied venomously and...a little too quickly.

"...Yes, you did." Cromwell shook his head woefully. "Don't even pretend you didn't."

"No...I didn't " Jack snapped if only on principle.

Daniel watched Cromwell roll his eyes and sensed...Jack was not being entirely truthful...which both amazed the man and...totally pissed him off.

"YES...." He was pretty sure, all of a sudden...Jack O'Neill had, indeed...forgotten a most important fact.. "You DID " And the 'fact' that Jack was lying now...clearly not only puzzled Daniel...it flabbergasted him.

"...No, I didn't." That was Jack's story and he was sticking to it.

"Why are you lying??? " Daniel was beside himself.... Everyone here at this table knew the man was lying...everyone...

"I'm not." Jack insisted. His eyes narrowing suspiciously at Daniel as if it were the other man that was doing something wrong.

"You are TOO " The archeologist/computer geek demanded his due..he had observed a valid flaw and righted it...he wanted Jack O'Neill to acknowledge that.

Wasn't gonna happen..not in Jack's world.

"Not." Jack scoffed at the notion.

"STOP IT " Carter had hit the table with her palms..raising her voice, her nerves stretched to the limit.

Everyone 'looked' at ...her.

She burst into tears and fled the scene, unable to maintain her pretense a moment longer.

Jack's instinct was to go after her but..he was real bad at the emotion thing...real...bad.

Cromwell looked at....

"...I'll go." Emily Taylor arose.. She of all people...'got it'. After all. She could at least let the other woman vent a little. She wished she was the type to allow such a healthy exchange.

Jack was grateful. He felt shitty. But, he just didn't know how to make it better for Samantha Carter. He never should have allowed an emotional attachment to develop between them.

Who the hell was he kidding...there had already been an emotional attachment between them...

"....Are too." Daniel brought matters back on track with his discretely stated reminder.

"...Hey...the computer chick didn't even pick up on it...it was in the stupid report." Jack reminded everyone how this clearly was not his fault.

YOU STATED, COL...'MOST' PLANETS HAD THESE DIAL HOME.....'THINGYS'. I ASSUMED..HAD THE PLANETS IN QUESTION HOUSED THEM, YOU WOULD..NATURALLY...HAVE INFORMED ME. AS THEY WERE AN INTEGRAL PART OF THE EQUATION.

"Yeah, well...never assume. You're a computer. You're supposed to be smart enough to factor things like that in...ask the questions that need to be asked...solve the problems that need to be solved. I've been through a lot...you try waking up in another time line and see how well you fare Had a lot on my mind lately, ya know "

YES, SUCH AS INTERFACING WITH DOCTOR CARTER AS MANY TIMES AS HUMANLY POSSI....

"HEY " Jack interrupted hurriedly.

Daniel coughed discretely and was suddenly overly interested in his note pad, examining it in minute detail.

Cromwell's brows went up and he tried real hard...well, not actually all that hard..not to smile for the information imparted.

Jack was more interested in General Hammond's reaction.

"The problem has been solved, I take it?" The man, if he thought anything out of the norm on the matter at hand, was gentleman enough not to show it. "I suggest we continue with the preparations for this little excursion, then..gentlemen.?"

"...Jack and I think it best to limit the possibility of interference with the time line. He and I will be the only two to go through the relic..sir...and.." Frank motioned to..."the computer geek, of course."

"Dammit, Frank " Jack bristled.

"The 'computer geek' is just happy to be going, sir.." Daniel wasn't about to let any argument or dissension spoil that fact, intervening hastily. "I'll do my part, Major." He assured Cromwell.

The man shrugged and spread his hands in an 'acceptance' gesture.

"I'm not sure just two men..three...can carry out such an intricate operation, gentlemen. Surely, more men would insure..."

Jack looked at Cromwell. They both understood the gravity of that statement.

"And once you step through that gate, all communication will cease." Hammond continued. "We aren't certain the power needed will not drain the generators...leaving us with no way to assist or reach you."

"We can do this, sir." Jack stated.

"Another question." Daniel held up his pen. "When we..power up the StarGate, won't that set off some kind of alarm in Ba'al's world? Could we be putting the facility here at risk?"

I AM INTERFACING WITH THE GOA'ULD DATA BASES. THE ANOMALY WILL SHOW UP AS A SEISMIC DISTURBANCE ONLY. AFTER SO MANY YEARS OF INACTIVITY, THEY SHOULD ACCEPT SUCH A CONCEPT UNQUESTIONINGLY.

"And..Frick and Frack?" Cromwell had a question of his own.

"We put dampers on our gate..to minimize the vibrations. They rarely felt anything above the 23rd floor." Jack said. "The guards shouldn't feel anything out of the norm."

"You remembered that, at least." Frank could not resist. And grinned at Jack's death glare threw across the table. "What if 'our' gate doesn't have these dampers?"

"Then your men will have to take care of Frick and Frack...won't they." Jack suggested.

"And alert Ba'al something is wrong? They check in every four hours...like clockwork." Frank was concerned for the facility as well.

"If you knock them out for half an hour, say...what will their reaction be once alert again?" Jack questioned.

"They've checked once when a C-4 charge went off accidentally..." Hammond remembered a few years back. "They got bored around the twentieth floor and went back up."

"Let's hope they bore just as easily now."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it. We will handle that situation, just concentrate on your objective." Hammond settled it. "Is this a 'go'...gentlemen?"

Each man checked with the other. Daniel Jackson more on edge than the other two. He sooooo wanted this thing to be a 'go'.

"Yes, sir." Jack and Cromwell answered in unison.

"...Major..you of all people, realize the implications of your decision. Son? The possibility of you returning..." He left it hang.

"I'll be back, sir." Cromwell wished to take the burden of the decision off the older man's shoulders. "Gut feeling."

Hammond could do nothing but accept Frank's decision. He didn't have to feel good about it. And losing his top man in their world did not set well with him, not at all..but, he had a gut feeling too and it was telling him...assist Jack O'Neill.

The man could not explain or even defend his hunch...but he could accept it. He arose. And nodded at nothing in particular. "Gateroom...now."


	18. Don't Say Goodbye

Gate Room

"You'll come back, right? You said." Emily helped Cromwell with his provisions..stuffing this and that in the appropriate vest pouch. She lifted unconsciously vulnerable eyes.

"I'll come back." He dutifully nodded, a little amused she was dropping her guard to the extent she was, and...in front of all these people.

People that, in Frank's opinion..did not need to be here. But, his men? He couldn't keep them away and the others...they were a part of this as much as he was and even he had a certain morbid curiosity about whether this stupid relic would fire up and take flight.

"Your most excellent promise." She had halted her hands activities, searching his features religiously.

"You have to stop watching those old Spielberg movies." He grinned, recognizing the 'line' from E.T. She often made him sit through that movie before she would put out. It made her feel good so she was more...receptive when he was a little patient.

She seemed better and handed him...his Butterfinger bar.

His grin widened, he took it and put it in his upper vest pocket, patting the area in open affection.

The woman looked at him for a long beat.

Cromwell tried to reassure her with his gaze and his words. "I will be fine." He sighed lightly.

She nodded.

"What's the matter? Think I'm too old to pull off a mission on my own anymore?" He tried to tease her out of her doldrums.

She shook her head.

He..smiled. "Wasn't too old to fuck your brains out last night...was I."

She...shook her head obediently.

He dropped his eyes. "Take care of Baby Cromwell." He lifted a scolding stare. "You drop the ball on this one and I'll kick your ass...understand?"

"I won't drop the ball."

He...nodded. "Gotta go." He sensed Jack O'Neill was almost ready, glancing across the way to the other man.

"I know." She...did. "...Be careful."

"Always careful."

She nodded and swallowed the need to cry. "Then...I'll just...wait here, I guess. Until you ...get back home."

"You will get some rest...for the kid." He corrected, his tone stern. "This could take some time." He frowned down at her.

She nodded but he sensed she was sit in her thinking. "I mean it, dammit " He snapped his growing ire.

She blinked a languid gaze. "....Oh...fuck it " She whispered her urgency, throwing her arms about his wide shoulders, clinging tightly to his neckline, searching instinctively for his mouth.

The kiss left the man weak in the knees and...with a raging hard-on.

He broke the contact out of preservation. "You bitch." He grated his own loss of control. "Get the fuck over there and let me concentrate...look what you've done Shit " He clenched his mouth tightly, showing the long indentures of his cheek line that so fascinated the woman. If O'Neill saw this, he would never hear the end of it.

How the hell was he supposed to walk up that ramp now? In this condition?

"Fuck." He closed his eyes and concentrated on...things that pissed him off...like..having a hard on in front of all these fucking people. He lifted an angry stare to Emily Taylor. It was all her fault.

She didn't seem in the least upset that she was responsible, however.

She stepped away, slowly...reluctantly. "Wanted to remind you...there's something to come home for."

"Yeah? Well, you ended that sentence with a preposition." He replied sarcastically.

Her eyes never left him...not once.

His anger faded and...was replaced by an emptiness he had never felt before. He wanted to go to her...he didn't want to leave...

He pushed the thought aside and...picked up his P-90.

* * *

Daniel Jackson was cleaning his glasses...and humming happily to himself. He was not aware he 'hummed'...'Somewhere Over The Rainbow' He was so excited he wanted to pee. He fleetingly wondered if he had time to go to the bathroom.

This was the best day of his entire life.

He felt odd, all dressed in camouflage and helmet...even had night vision goggles.

The one thing that didn't feel odd, which was odd in itself...was the weapon in his hand.

He examined it meticulously, the weight felt balanced and ...just right. As if it was made for his hand. Daniel had never even held a gun.

The feeling puzzled the man.

He wasn't going to chance going to the bathroom, those two would leave him if they got the slightest chance. He wasn't about to give them that chance. Daniel would rather pee in his pants then have that happen.

He could wait.

He made a pretense of checking his gear, as the other two had done but his mind was clicking far ahead of this moment.

Daniel had an analytical way of thinking...his brain was already sorting, categorizing, planning future possibilities...factors...variables.

He was already on the damned planets.

* * *

Jack O'Neill's mind was doing none of those things that Daniel's was. He had briefly checked his supplies, satisfied. His mind was focused on one thing and one alone.

"...I won't be back. Either way." He kept his tone low and for the woman alone. He hated having to state what he needed to state.

"...I k-know." Carter could not look into those eyes for any great length of time as yet, not and lose her professional demeanor. Which she was determined...would not happen a second time. "The lines are linked and ready to go. There should, theoretically, be enough power to generate from the...."

"I don't regret any of it...nothing."

She...stopped her nervous chattering and closed her eyes for a beat, still unable to look at the man. "....I...I...–neither do ...I." She shifted a hasty glance....could not stand the gentleness she saw within the man's eyes. "We'll dial the first planet and hope.."

"Carter."

She shook her head, as a warning for him not to pursue it. "Col..please. The danger is..if the power is not sufficient, the wormhole could conceivably close before you reach your destination. I have calculated and Evvie concurs that..."

"Samantha."

The woman's heart melted and she...sought out Jack O'Neill's eyes.

"...I don't want to go." He told the absolute truth.. "But...for my friends...back there. For...you. I have to."

"I know that."

She handed him a small blue box. "It's Evvie."

"....What?" Jack was lost. He looked at the box.

THE ESSENCE OF ME. MY...DATABANK. MY...BRAIN.

Jack made a ewwww face and looked at the box in a new light.

"We have downloaded her memory into this transmitter." Carter simplified for the man. "But,...well, eh...you'll have to find a power source. The ship's computers should interface with her once you connect them. She will take over from there."

"....So...she won't be here? I'm even taking that from you people? What if you need help? What if the Goa'uld..."

I AM HERE. THINK OF THE BOX AS...A CLONE.

Jack got the concept of...a clone. "Oh." Yeah, he knew all about..clones.

The man continued to look at the box he held. He wondered why he could never say the words he was feeling. Why...when it was so important to this woman to hear them...

They just would not come

He wanted to say them.

He felt them to his core.

He had never had trouble telling Charlie how much he was loved. How much he meant to his dad. The words flowed with Charlie.

But, he had never said the actual words to Sara.

Jack had tried and hoped...somehow, through his actions, he had showed her, but maybe not, considering she had left his ass.

It had hurt, even though he had understood. It had hurt deeply. Just when he needed her not to leave...and now...he...was leaving this woman.

Through no fault of her own.

And Jack knew Samantha Carter was hurting like he had hurt. And still...

No words came to mind that he could say to ease that pain.

Suck it up, Jack...for God's sake...be a man

Something screamed in the back of his brain. He lifted his eyes, the blue ones waited, the pain mirrored within.

He...stepped, still holding the box in one hand. "....Come mere." He whispered, embracing Carter tightly, burying his face in the fragrant neckline. He closed his eyes, holding on to his universe for a long while.

And then, he knew, he had to let go but...before he released her, he tightened his embrace one last time and murmured for her ears alone. "I love you." He closed his eyes and felt a soothing warmth cleanse his heart and mind. "...I...freakin love you so much. I have always..loved you."

He heard the small gasp of joy and felt the warm wetness of tears hit his shoulder.

With that..he found the courage to push away. He felt chilled inside. And could not look at the woman as yet. He picked up his P-90, glancing about the area.

"Daniel..get off the ramp."

"Why?" Daniel obeyed instinctively, looking around for some sign he was doing something wrong.

"You'll see." Jack felt relatively sure. "...General?"

The man nodded his 'ok' and the generators were turned on, power surged and...the StarGate rumbled to life as a technician 'dialed' the first coded address symbol supplied by Evvie.

All watched in fascination and awe as...the StarGate began to...grind...it always reminded Jack..the sound..of when his brakes went out on his old 57 chevy truck he had as a teenager...Smoke billowed around the spinning object and Daniel sneezed several times from all the dust emitted.

The first chevron locked into place, the sound rather deafening if one were not accustomed to it. Jack often heard it in his sleep.

Daniel's eyes were as big as saucers.

Cromwell's mouth was agape and he..stared. Transfixed, clearly amazed as the Gate whirled heavily with each sequence Evvie sent.

When the last chevron was locked, the familiar...swoosh of liquid cosmic matter flared out with a frighteningly loud roar of reassurance Jack O'Neill was beginning to find rather comforting at times.

He needed a little comfort along about now.

Daniel stumbled back more than hastily...then...grinned ear to ear. He was unable to take his eyes off the mesmerizing puddle of translucent fluxuation.

Even Cromwell had stepped back and managed a most sincere... "FUCK "

Silence followed as everyone simply stared and...marveled.

"Gentlemen..we don't have much time and ...the power is dropping." Hammond cautioned.

Daniel didn't need a second bidding, practically bounding up the ramp, halting only a millisecond at the very edge of the 'puddle'.

"Daniel " Jack shouted a warning. But...the other man did not hear...stepping through the opened wormhole, disappearing instantly.

"Shit." Jack followed the younger man's steps hastily. "Frank " He barked and heard the man close on his heels.

Jack halted at the entrance, glancing over to the other man. Cromwell grinned like a kid on his first amusement ride and then he too...stepped into...whatever awaited them on the other side.

Jack turned, looked at Carter for a beat, saluted General Hammond and...took his turn as he stepped into the familiar world of...wormhole travel.


	19. Every Man's Dream

Daniel Jackson was freezing, his teeth chattered, he felt like he was going to blow chunks. A slight layer of frost covered his glasses, cheeks and exposed hands.

And..he still had to pee.

But other than that, he was as excited as he had ever been in his entire life. And, were it not for the fact he felt pretty much like vomiting, he would have felt great.

Jack shook off the affects faster than the other two. He had been there...done that.

"We fixed that." He recalled the first few times through the Gate before some genius science geek had figured out a way to minimize the affects of worm hole travel. "It'll pass." He examined the area they found themselves deposited in.

As did Daniel Jackson, of course, he couldn't see much. He was still cleaning his glasses. "Are you sure we're still not on Earth?"

The man examined the tree lined horizon, which was rapidly getting dark as the sun was setting behind the top of the mountains to the west.

Jack remembered those mountains. "Think we hit the jack-pot, guys." He looked to both men. "Ready?"

Cromwell wasn't ready, not by a long shot. But he wasn't going to admit it to Jack O'Neill. He shook the nausea, arising from his stooped position. "Hell yeah. Which way, Fly Boy?"

"...I'm good " Daniel could pretend as well as the next guy but his legs were decidedly unstable and Jack put a helping hand under his arm to guide the younger man for a few minutes...to stable Daniel.

Then, the affects lessened and soon, the men were deep inside a ever darkening forest of trees and underbrush.

"We can stop until light. Someone could fall and break a leg in this terrain." Both Cromwell and Jack 'looked' at Daniel Jackson.

Daniel thought about the implied insult but more so...he did have a tendency to be a little clumsy and he didn't want a broken leg to keep him from such an adventure but he felt he was being challenged here.

"Hey I think I can manage to walk through some trees...not like it takes a rocket scientist." He 'looked' at the two men meaningfully and...walked on.

Jack grinned for the man's spunk and followed for a spell. Daniel really had no idea where he was going, however so...soon enough Jack was leading the way yet again.

An hour into it...they had stopped and were searching the heavy foliage about an area Jack had a 'feeling' about. "This is where it is." The man 'felt' as much, his Ancient part alerting him.

"Damned underbrush is so fucking thick...we'll never find it." Cromwell cursed as he pulled layer of brush and forest debris from one spot after another, his powerful arms managing quite a clearing effort with each tug of the muscular biceps.

"Ok..wait." Daniel, for one..was getting tired. "This isn't getting us anywhere. There has to be an easier way. Jack? How do you 'know' this is the spot? It's pitch dark."

Jack didn't want to explain how he 'knew'. Cromwell would roll his eyes and smirk.

"It's that Ancient thing, right? The guys with the grey butts?" Daniel loved that part of the report. Extraterrestrials existed...they REALLY existed

"Yeah, what were you on that night, son? Got any left?"

Jack had just known Cromwell would react like that.

"Can you sense it? Can you...feel the ship? Is that it?" Daniel, on the other hand, was open-minded, wanting to believe.

"Yeah, Jack...can you do that?" Frank asked innocently.

"Shut the fuck up, Cromwell." Jack snapped his annoyance.

"Just try it. Whatever you do...just...do it." Daniel tried to ignore Cromwell. "Do you need us to go away for a while? You need to be alone?"

"Hell, I have to piss anyway. Take your time, Jack." Frank, for one, just wanted to wait until light. He would not have minded a little sleep. They had been going since 0500 and his shoulder was hurting like hell.

He man went off to check on his wound in private but mostly...to piss.

Daniel turned his attention to Jack but that peeing thing had sounded pretty tempting. His bladder was past full but he wasn't going to slow the men by admitting it. Now that Cromwell had brought it up? And they had reached their destination...

"That's a good idea. Take your time. We'll just go..scout the area." Yeah, that's what military types did...they 'scouted' things. "Won't be far."

Jack was left alone. The silence surrounded him.

He waited for something to kick in... .... ....it didn't.

So he...walked a ways, finding a secluded spot and...pissed.

He was re-zipping when it hit him.

Just...out of the blue.

He turned and...knew instinctively...where the aircraft was.

An hour later, the three men had managed to clear the back entrance to the ship.

They stood, now..looking around the interior of the silent darkness.

Cromwell's flashlight swept one area then another. Jack knew where he needed to be. He removed the blue box from his vest pocket, searching for the connect terminal on the far row of panel controls.

"Shit." He suddenly realized. "They all look alike to me. Daniel?" He gave the box over to more capable hands.

Daniel studied the panels carefully, taking his time. Jack added his flashlight to Cromwell's as they waited patiently for once. Daniel examined the intricate terminals and data base links, extracting Evvie's 'brain'...and connected it to...what he hoped was the correct...uplink.

Nothing.

Cromwell...sighed.

And Daniel felt bad....for all of two seconds.

VERY GOOD, DOCTOR JACKSON.

Cromwell slapped Daniel on the back. "Yeah, good guess, geek guy."

Jack's eyes met Daniel's and Daniel felt a surge of pride.

"Where's the power to this thing, Evvie? It's cold as hell. Can you fire it up, give us some heat maybe?" Frank was freezing his ass off...he thought maybe he had a fever too...he couldn't be sure. He was ice cold but his skin felt hot....real hot.

SYSTEMS ARE DOWN. THEY MUST BE RESTORED AND THEN RE-CALCULATED. FOR THIS NIGHT, GENTLEMEN...YOU ARE LEFT TO YOUR OWN DEVISES, I FEAR. I AM SORRY, MAJOR.

"No problem. We'll manage." He hoped the computer was picking up on his bravado...she could read his vitals, he knew. He was hoping she would keep her big mouth shut just this once.

I SUGGEST YOU REST...THERE WILL BE MUCH TO DO TOMORROW.

Cromwell breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, at least, we're inside. Shotgun on the chair."

Shit Jack should have thought of that.

Each man divested himself of whatever they could in order to feel more comfortable.

"Evvie...can you scan the area. Any hostiles in the vicinity?"

MY SENSORS ARE LIMITED AT THIS MOMENT COL...I AM USING AUXILIARY POWER ONLY BUT I WILL ALERT YOU TO DANGER IN THE IMMEDIATE VICINITY.

"How, 'immediate'?" Cromwell needed specifics on that one.

400...500 METERS, MAJOR.

"Good enough." The man made himself more comfortable in the one lone seat.

He propped his boots unto the panel before him, stretching out his legs, put his cap over his face, his arms folded over his chest and in moments...he seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Daniel stared at the phenomenon before him.

"He can sleep anywhere." Jack shook his head, clearing a spot under a console to sleep.

"One of our missions went bad in Saudi...89. We were stranded off the coast but found this damned old pontoon. Floated around on it for three days."

Daniel listened intently.

"Frank had been wounded in the exchange..I thought he had bought it. I tried to rouse him..couldn't. No matter what I did. He awoke when he heard the choppers blades that rescued us. ." Jack was still pissed over the matter.

Daniel cut his eyes to the sleeping Cromwell.

"Said if it hadn't been for me constantly trying to wake him..it would have been the best damned rest he'd ever had." Jack recalled. "The bastard...he let me think he was dead."

"...Or..." Daniel had heard tales of the Major from others on base, seeing the story in another light. "He wanted you to have the water..you did have water, right? And ...if you thought he was..well...you know. You'd go ahead and drink the water yourself."

Jack...frowned.

"....Doesn't sound like me, does it, Jack."

O'Neill started. He really thought Cromwell had fallen asleep. He had seen him do it a hundred times before, after all. The man had not moved a muscle and still remained..outstretched, totally relaxed...his position...unchanged.

"Hell no " Jack admitted but now..there was a nagging doubt. Is that why Cromwell had pretended to be...dead.

The man's wounds were bad...and he had lost a lot of blood. But, the blood had stopped...and...Jack assumed...so had Frank's heart.

Sharks smelled the blood...they had come in intervals...but, thank God...none approached. Why? Jack would never know.

After the first shark, Jack had thought about losing the 'body'...but...he just couldn't so..he did what he could to stay calm and keep his wits about him and...waited.

At this moment...Jack wished he had dumped Cromwell and his smart ass mouth off into the sea.

"Never leave a man behind, Jack." Cromwell seemed to be able to read the other man's mind. "Right?"

"Fuck yourself." Jack suggested, as he crawled into his cubby he had made himself.

Frank's chuckle met his ears and then...silence.

Jack pulled into a fetal position to keep his body warmth as long as possible.

Daniel followed suit and soon...sleep over took all three men.


	20. When In Rome

Morning

Daniel awoke, stiff...still cold and damn He had to pee again.

He lay, trying to acclimate himself to his surroundings. He didn't hear a sound but sensed Cromwell's large bulk behind him. He could see Jack's boots, the man's legs, half-way hidden by the center console of the ship's panel column.

It was all rather surreal. Daniel had awakened inside an alien space craft...with two men who were dressed like Black Ops specialists and he knew it was all real, but he just couldn't quite believe his good fortune to actually be here.

Wow! It just didn't get any better.

And the fact that he had passed the worse night of his life, sleeping only in small increments because he was shivering and uncomfortable...

And worse yet, he wouldn't have his coffee to kick start him, this fine day.

Daniel admitted, if only to himself, he was a caffeine junkie.

Yes, he would sorely miss his coffee.

Even that could be over-looked however. Being on an Alien Space Craft, after all.

He forced himself to move, stretching the kinks, and there were several...out of his body and finally...sat up.

Suddenly...

The lights kicked on in the ship.

While Daniel merely sat, blinking his surprise and taking in the fact...

Jack O'Neill and Frank Cromwell had bolted upright, each having been totally immersed in sleep...seemingly...their P-90's pointed and at the ready.

Daniel watched their faces. Faces whose eyes were cold, emotionless...expressionless...faces that expected the worse and were prepared to deal with it.

"..... ...... The lights came on." Daniel mentioned in passing.

RELAX GENTLEMEN. ALL IS WELL. I HAVE TAPPED INTO THE SHIP'S POWER SOURCE. MANY RELAYS WERE DAMAGED IN THE CRASH. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TIME IT TOOK TO REPAIR.  
Cromwell basked in the heat surrounding him, he closed his eyes and...relished, spreading his arms out wide to take it all in... "Ahhhhh...." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Heat... Evvie...I love you."

OF COURSE YOU DO, MAJOR

He grinned.

PLEASE STEP TO THE LEFT CONSOLE AND REMOVE YOUR CLOTHING.

"Hey..I love you but, come on...right now? These guys are shy."

YOU ARE RUNNING A RATHER HIGH FEVER. I WISH TO INNOCULATE YOU.

Cromwell's good mood vanished post-haste and he cast a hasty 'look' to Jack O'Neill to ascertain the man's reaction to the 'news'.

"You sick?" Jack demanded.

"...Nah..she's crazy. Terminal is loose or something...fix that, computer guy...can ya?" Frank tried to make light of the matter.

"Shit ...you're sick, Frank?" Jack accused. "What the hell were you thinking? I can't use you if..."

"I can do the fucking job...I'm not sick, dammit " Frank snapped right back.

ALL WILL BE WELL, COL. IT IS MERELY AN INFECTION. I HAVE THE CURE..OR RATHER..THE ASGARD DO.

Frank watched as an apparatus detached itself from the right side control panel and floated about aimlessly in mid-air. "...What the hell is that?"

THE ANTIBIOTIC YOU NEED

"Is that alien shit?" Frank balked.

THEIR MEDICINES FAR EXCEED YOURS

"I'll take a couple of aspirins and call you in the morning."

"You'll get the damned shot. I NEED you operating at peak efficiency." Jack countermanded the other man's decision.

"Would YOU take it?" Cromwell challenged.

"Hell, they've downloaded shit into my brain even Carter couldn't understand...what's a fucking flu shot?"

"What if it ain't a 'flu shot'?" Cromwell almost but not quite..pouted.

"...You were always afraid of needles." Jack distained.

"I'm not afraid of anything, you fucker...least of all a needle...you're the one always bitchin about the big honkin needles...not me "

"Then...get the shot." Jack goaded.

Cromwell didn't have much choice now. Jack had called him in front of the geek guy.

"What do you mean take my clothes off." He turned his bad mood on the computer chick.

WISHFUL THINKING ON MY PART. I NEED ACCESS TO YOUR UPPER ARM. THE REST...WAS FOR ...ME.

Frank tried not to be amused. "When you get a cunt...we'll talk." He drew in a cleansing breath...walked over and removed his vest and unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off his arm area.

UMMMM....NICE, MAJOR. I LOVE MALES WITH HAIR ON THEIR CHESTS. SO...PRIMITIVE.

"I love females with no hair on their pussies and..." He grasped the front of his trousers, his huge hand cupping his balls and penis and gesturing articulately. "And..I've got your 'primitive'."

YOU CERTAINLY DO.

The 'shot' was administered and Cromwell tested his shoulder, pulling his shirt back into place. "Didn't feel anything...you sure it took?"

HOW DO YOU FEEL?

Jack waited..watching the other man closely...

Cromwell...considered the question. "....Holy shit, Jack...I feel....great "

Jack narrowed his eyes, not sure he believed the man.

"No..I do. It's a fucking miracle."

"Yeah? Well, you look like shit." Jack decided Frank was telling the truth, feeling better finally. "Let's get some coffee."

"Coffee?" Daniel 'perked' right up.

"Those little plastic sheets? Heat wraps, boy." Frank stated, producing a few from his pack. "Put em around your tin and...voila...instant pick-me-up."

"God is good." Daniel smiled happily.

Then he...frowned. He had not thought to bring coffee thinking there would be no way to drink it hot.

Jack sensed the man's dilema, throwing a pack Daniel's way, which the younger man caught instinctively.

"Go to your happy place, Daniel." Jack drawled.

After breakfast which consisted of ...well, Daniel couldn't idenify it, but it made his stomach stop rumbling and the coffee, even though just plain 'coffee'...tasted wonderful.

After eating, the men sat about tackling the task before them.

Several times, Jack attempted to power up the ship by his mental capacity. As he had done a couple times before.

"What's wrong, Fly Boy?" Even Cromwell sounded a little concerned. "We can get this damned thing to work...right?"

I DO NOT UNDERSTAND  
ALL SYSTEMS ARE OPERATIONAL

"Are you still running off auxilary power, Evvie?" Daniel checked.

I AM TAPPED INTO THE MAIN SOURCE  
THERE IS UNLIMITED 'OUT-PUT'

"It must be me, then." Jack surmised. He couldn't get Carter out of his head. He had dreamed about her last night. Vivid, erotic dreams that left him frustrated and...empty inside.

"Get your mind where it needs to be." Cromwell sensed the problem. He had been thinking of Emily a lot lately as well. And...his kid. "We need this damned ship, Jack..let's get it done."

Jack nodded and...cleared his mind. He focused on the problem and..the problem alone.

The ship fired to life.

Frank grinned. "We need to clear this stuff off?" He glanced at the tanglement of vines and branches outside the large 'cockpit'. "So she will fly?"

NO NEED MAJOR... COL, IF YOU WILL MERELY...GO?

Jack concentrated, his hands working the controls before him by second nature.

The ship arose, the heavy growth covering it, no match for the powerful engines.

In seconds, they were air borne, following the flight path Evvie had supplied to the ship's computer.

IT WILL NOT TAKE LONG. ONE HOUR, 24 MINUTES...7 SECONDS...TO REACH OUR DEPARTURE POINT.

"Departure point." Daniel repeated needlessly.

THE TIME PORTAL VORTEX OPENING ...OBSERVE THE PLANET IN THE FAR DISTANCE. WE SHALL USE IT'S GRAVITATIONAL PULL TO CATAPULT US INTO THE VORTEX

"That sounds like so much fun." Cromwell remarked sarcastically.

"I am in total agreement, Major...." Daniel could hardly contain himself. "This is totally awesome and...I really...really....have to pee."

Cromwell and Jack looked at the man. Frank bent, reached into Jack's pack and produced...a large baggie containing a game boy and a yo-yo. "Knock yourself out, kid."

"Hey...don't lose my things..." Jack grumbled.

"Here are your toys, Col O'Neill." Frank removed the objects from the bag and sat them beside Jack. "He won't be pissing on them."

"They aren't toys..." Jack disgusted. "They help me think."

Cromwell...cut his eyes to Daniel. "They help him think." He extended the bag to Daniel. Daniel...wondered fleetingly if they were putting him on.

"Gonna take your other toys out, Jack...I have to shit." Frank emptied another bag full of Oreos unto the console he had been leaning on.

"Thanks for the news flash." Jack concentrated on piloting the ship, trying to ignore all else...especially that last remark.

Daniel watched as the large man made his way into the very back of the ship.

He hesitated. "Is...he putting me on? You guys don't really...use these, right?"

Jack frowned over, clearly uncomprehending the question. He looked at Daniel and then the bag, his frown increasing. "Hey...when in Rome." He dismissed. "The Asgard don't have any...eh...you know. They don't need to pee or...the other. It's ok, Daniel. We shouldn't be on here much longer. We'll find facilities. But..in the mean time..." Jack shrugged and motioned to the bag again. "You gotta go, you gotta go."

That much was very true.

Daniel glanced at the bag in his hands.

"....Guess I should wait until he's done, right?"

"You want to die? Don't go back there. You'll take your life into your hands."

"I heard that O'Neill."

"Knew you would." Jack yelled back over his shoulder to Cromwell.

He looked at Daniel. "Hell, Daniel...you got nothing I haven't seen in the shower a hundred times. Whip it out. Don't stand on ceremony. Piss...be happy "

Daniel sighed and...unzipped his front.


	21. Girl Talk

Emily Taylor sat on her bunk, well..Frank Cromwell's bunk, in reality. Her legs pulled up to her chest. She held the man's black tee bunched in her clenched fists, her face buried in the soft fabric.

She could smell his scent, the fact somehow comforting her.

She had sat here for over an hour, her thoughts stagnant...the concerns and fears not allowed.

Emily had gone up top, to check on Frick and Frack. She had 'centered' them both in the sites of her P-90. Head shot...one to the front, center. How often she had wanted to make that shot but...today?

She had slowly lowered her weapon and...simply sat and watched the two Jaffa guards go about their normal routine. Somehow...even their presence gave her a perverse kind of comfort.

They were part of her world. Had been now for almost 4 years.

Part of the world of Frank Cromwell.

The man, himself, had christened them with their nicknames. He was the first to center them in the sites of his weapon and make a 'pop' sound as he pretended to pull the trigger.

Emily wondered where they were. She felt lonely and depressed in the large man's absence. But..as yet...she had not felt the sick feeling in her stomach. The one she always got whenever the man was in trouble or danger.

It never failed.

It was as if there was a silent, invisible connection between the two.

Frank would invariably return from a mission and be wounded, or worse...or perhaps..one of the team badly hurt or sometimes...the mission, itself...had gone amiss.

Emily was of Norwegian extraction. She had heard and read, Romanian or Central European people retained this physic 'connection' with others....ability...curse. Whatever 'label' one wished to apply.

But never one of her own kind. She did not try to explain it..merely accepted what was. Frank often derided her beliefs. She ignored him.

She inhaled deeply, holding the shirt close to her face. She wished he were here now so he could deride her...or bitch at her...or...hold her in his arms and laugh at how worried she was.

She loved Frank Cromwell She loved most things about the man. His cologne was one of them. His cocky ass confidence was another...she just...did. With all his faults, which arguably, were numerous.

But, no man could touch her soul like he could.

The sex was phenomenal, granted...but she did not put up with his shit for the sex. It was just an added bonus.

The knock on the door jarred the woman from her thoughts.

She reluctantly arose, crossing the small space, opening the door.

Emily consciously erased her scowl immediately, recognizing the 'intruder' into her private time.

"...Doctor." She nodded her 'hello', her mind sifting through possible reasons why Samantha Carter would be here...outside her door.

"...I tried to concentrate on work." Carter spoke without preamble and she seemed a bit awkward...a bit...hesitant. "I was wondering... do you have a few minutes?"

Emily hesitated, a bit awkward herself, never feeling quite comfortable with most women. "...Please." She stepped back, motioning the other woman in, but Carter still hesitated.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No." Emily shrugged both physically and mentally. "No..I wasn't doing anything. Please...come in."

She cleaned some clothes off a chair. She had done Frank's laundry. Something she always made sure never to do. Frank was a Major...he could order someone to do stuff like that, of course. He had not...to date.

Emily chose the desk chair. She was not really a 'people' person and didn't think she had helped Samantha Carter the day before. The day Frank and Jack O'Neill and that 'Scientist Guy' had left. The day the other woman had lost it in the briefing room.

Emily had listened while Carter wept and the woman had shared her feelings of loss. That much, Emmy could relate to, at least. She had felt her inadequacies deeply for she had not known how to verbalize her own emotions.

As now...she didn't know what to say, or if anything was even required. Perhaps...simply to listen...to allow this other woman to vent...

"I didn't know where else to go." Carter...Emily noted. Had very blue eyes, earnest eyes...sincere eyes. "You are...you...feel deeply for..Major Cromwell, don't you. I..If..I'm being too personal..."

"It's no state secret." Emily smiled for the fact. "You miss him? The Col?" She tried to make it easier for the Doctor.

"I'll never see him again." Carter would have cried but...she had cried enough for a lifetime...now, she just felt..numb inside. "It's like...surreal. Almost as if...he wasn't really here and yet..I know beyond doubt that he was."

Emily nodded. She thought she 'got it'. "And now..the little time you had. It means everything and yet...on another level, you are pissed because he came and just...left."

Samantha Carter nodded. "I've..I've never met anyone like him before...ever "

"Frank speaks highly of him...Frank doesn't speak highly of many people...believe me." Emily had the grace to be bothered as something came to mind. "...about my attitude with...the Col. It wasn't that I didn't..."

"No. I understand, really. You didn't want the Major to be put in harm's way."

Emily fell silent for a beat, gathering her thoughts. "...That day...when we first encountered O'Neill...the first words out of his mouth was..."you're dead". She remembered and still could not get the echo to leave her mind. She would wait at night in a cold sweat.

"That...Frank was...'that'."

Carter had not known about that.

"...In our business...with what we do. One expects to make..sacrifices. I guess we accept what has to be but..."

"I don't understand that. I never will." Carter admitted. "Intellectually, I know...we are at war with the Goa'uld and in war...people die. Simple statement and yet...when it happens to someone, you, personally know or care for..."

"...Frank says. Any rational being can never accept the concept of useless death, which..is what 'war' is..the very definition." Emily quoted. "But, reality dictates...death is inevitable for us all...some, simply die sooner than they should by our standards. Therefore, one must make a place for that eventuality. Some have this ability...most do not."

Carter was surprised at the depth of the statement. Frank Cromwell had said..that?

"Military types can accept and rationalize and move on...it's part of their make-up." Emily shrugged aimlessly. "He says...when there is no longer a need for such men...people...then 'wars' will cease to exist. Until then, we are stuck with them."

Carter smiled half-heartedly. "I thought it was a male, female thing. Men seem to accept..what must be accepted far better than females. Genetic make-up, perhaps?"

"You're way smarter than Frank, so you're probably right."

"No...no, I'm not. Major Cromwell is a very intelligent man but like the Col...I think, he tries to hide that fact a bit. Why, is anyone's guess." Carter stated her beliefs.

"He 'hides' it very well." Emily stated hers.

Again, Carter smiled. This time more sincerely. "You like him very much, don't you."

"No one 'likes' Frank. We tolerate him."

Carter nodded. The woman clearly wasn't comfortable admitting her feelings on the whole. "...I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I just...well, I thought you would understand. All these feelings inside me.." Samantha Carter searched out the other woman. "Are you experiencing them as well?"

Emily lowered her head. "...Frank says he'll be back." She lifted her head almost defiantly. "I have to believe that. Col O'Neill?" The woman moved very cautiously. "...If that were me...knowing that..." No need to say the actual words. "I admire you. I don't think I'd be taking it half so well as you are and the 'reality' of it all is...we both...might have to face the knowledge...they are part of that 'acceptable risk' thing, Frank spoke of."

Carter nodded gravely, concentrating on her hands for a long beat. She hated that thought...she hated there had to be such horrible thoughts...for anyone. Let alone, herself.

"I don't know about you, but I'm thinking this sucks and for them to put us in this situation? Damned macho, moronic cretins! If I could...I'd kick both their asses!"

Carter grinned for the woman's words then...closed her eyes as a great sense of loss swept through her mind...feelings of deep despair.

She tried very hard not to weep but in the end...she broke down, allowing some of the grief she was feeling to escape.

Emily understood, allowing the other woman her due.

She arose, slowly crossing and rubbed Samantha Carter's shoulders gently. "It will all work out...hang on to that thought. Frank says...." She had been reminding herself all day about the things that 'Frank said'. "...When you just can't take something...odds are...it won't happen. It just...won't. Even when all logic and common sense says it will."

Carter lifted tear filled eyes, but behind the blue sadness, there was now a glimmer of hope.

"He's seen it too often not to believe it. Once?" Emily sat on the bunk bed facing Carter. "His team went on this mission...they weren't supposed to return..it was understood." The woman recalled all the countless 'war stories' she had been made to endure when she first joined the team. "Each man accepted that fact...all but...one."

She had Carter's attention and the tears had stopped, Emmy was relieved to note.

"This guy...another Major...his name was Dixon. He said..he'd sure as hell be back. His wife..poor woman...was expecting their fourth child and there was no way under God's green Earth...quoting here...that he was going to leave her to raise those demons by herself."

Carter had seen Major Dixon on base several times. He seemed very nice.

"He came back." Emily finished the tale.

"...And..and Major Cromwell 'came back'"

"Because Dixon saved his ass...yeah." Emily wanted to make sure the other woman was getting her point. "But, it was a given...NO one was 'supposed' to make it...logically...common sense said...no way. So see? We don't know everything there is to know."

"But the other men on the team...they didn't...eh..."

"No. One of those 'men' was my brother. That is how I met Frank Cromwell. First time I saw him...I walked up to him and slapped him right in the face as hard as I possibly could."

Carter's mouth fell open.

"Sam was too young to be put on that team...the fact that he volunteered meant nothing to me....I blamed Frank because he allowed him to go."

"I....I am so...sorry."

"Sam was determined to make a difference and in the end...he did. He distracted the Gou'ald long enough for Dixon and Frank to do what they had to do..." Emily's eyes softened. "It was what he would have wanted. I know that now...I didn't then."

Sam didn't know what to say.

"So...we wait and hope and...pray." Emily continued. "I, personally...make voodoo dolls and stick pins in their asses." She lifted perfectly serious eyes. "Helps pass the time and...just sort of makes me feel better. Each time I push a pin up Frank's ass."

Carter found herself chuckling her amusement. "If anyone had told me I would actually laugh today..I would not have believed 'that'." She shook her head. "You know? Your Major may have something there in his philosophy. Do...do you feel like a cup of coffee?"

"Hell, yeah. We aren't doing any good sitting here feeling sorry for ourselves. Let's grab some caffeine and put our efforts into something more productive." She carefully laid Frank's tee aside. "I have an extra voodoo doll if you want it."

"Where would I get the uniform?"

"Walter is small...maybe his would fit. Don't tell him I said that."

Carter laughed musically. She suddenly liked this woman. "Maybe we can figure out how to help the..." She sought the word.

"Idiots?" Emily 'helped'.

"Well, yes..but, don't tell them 'I' said that....back in one piece. I can try harder to use that supposed 'genius' everyone tells me I possess and hopefully...come up with something creative to assist."

"It's all anyone can do." Emmy nodded thoughtfully.

"Quoting the Major again?" Carter walked to the door, checking over her shoulder with the woman.

"Nah..someone really smart. Sgt. Silar."

"I should have known that." Carter grinned impishly.

"You're under stress." Emily dismissed. "It would have come to you...come on..coffee is on me."

"Then...the doughnuts are on me."


	22. Contact Established

Inside Asgard Ship

"What?" Daniel looked about, seeing nothing out of the ordinary...not that being in an alien space craft was quite 'ordinary' to the man as yet. "I didn't feel anything...did we do it, Jack?"

The younger man 'waited' anxiously.

"Well...that ain't Mars down there, College Boy." Cromwell looked out a convenient port hole. "Good old Terra Firma, Jack...Shit! Look at that!" One of Frank's dreams...before the Goa'uld reared their ugly heads....was to experience space flight...he was living his freakin dream and it was beyond cool.

Jack banked the ship to starboard and Earth fell into his sights. He exchanged 'looks' with Frank...both allowing a collective sigh of relief.

"This shouldn't get old." Jack made mention, if only to himself, taking a few moments to...bask as well...as each man seemed to be doing.

"...Evvie..are we where we need to be?" Daniel 'asked' anxiously.

GENTLEMEN...AND I USE THE TERM LOOSELY. (She quoted General Hammond) YOU ONLY HAVE A 72 HOUR WINDOW OF OPPORTUNITY ACCORDING TO MY CALCULATIONS. I SUGGEST YOU CLOAK THIS VESSEL IMMEDIATELY, COL...AS YOU ARE NOW BEING TRACKED BY SOMETHING CALLED...NORAD.

Jack hastily 'cloaked'. He looked at Cromwell. "Sorry...forgot."

"We can 'cloak'? What the hell is this..Star Trek? You sure as hell ain't no James T. Kirk. I gotta tell you."

"No, but..I was once Luke Skywalker." Jack recalled an earlier time travel episode...not as sophisticated as this one, granted...the other had been a fluke...

"Who?" Cromwell and Daniel spoke in unison..

Jack frowned. No Luke Skywalker? That would have killed Teal'c.

"You have the co-ordinates, Evvie?" Jack prepared himself for the mission ahead.

SET AND READY TO EXECUTE, COL.

Jack nodded and headed downward, into the Earth's atmosphere.

"How do we 'know' this is the correct year?" Cromwell wanted to 'know'. "How do we 'know' we're where we're supposed to be? So...this is Earth. We got the right planet...but did we get the right 'time'?"

EXCUSE ME??

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Evvie." Cromwell grinned at the 'tone'... "Just asking."

MY CALCULATIONS ARE CORRECT!

"If you say so." Frank spread his hands in open apology but he had voiced the question on each man's mind at least.

* * *

One Hour 45 Minutes Later

"Do you know this place, Jack?" Cromwell crouched, his eyes sweeping the area meticulously, his weapon held comfortably, as if it were an extension of the man, himself.

"...No. I've never been to Katherine Langford's home. Daniel has." Jack, too, watched...and waited. "She should have more security."

"Out here..miles from anything." Frank concurred. "These damned trees hiding the house from the road. This area should be lit like a Christmas tree..what is she thinking?"

"She's a trusting individual but smart. She'll have some kind of system." Jack was positive. "Probably sophisticated....can you crack it?"

"Oh, Ye of little faith...the 'scientist guy' wasn't happy being left behind." Frank shifted into a more comfortable position.

Jack noted the man's 'terms' for Daniel was becoming less offensive. "...Too dangerous. He's the only one that isn't expendable on this one."

"Thanks, Jack...that always warms my heart."

"Just saying." Jack had meant no offensive this time.

The silence came for a beat. "....So...what do we do? Sit here and freeze our asses off?"

"House is dark." Jack surveyed the entrance points..both visible from the position they had chosen.

"I hadn't noted that fact, Jack..." The man sounded sincere.

"Eat me, Cromwell."

"Jack...are you secretly attracted to me? In a sexual sense, you understand...all these subtle innuendoes..." Frank, again...seemed rather sincere in his questioning. "I have to tell you...the feeling is mutual, if so...I find you very...VERY...alluring."

"As well you should...now..shut your rather offensive mouth while I...."

Frank Cromwell had stiffened and moved into his 'alert' position...his weapon brought up and trained now.

Jack followed the other man's line of sight....

He watched a lone figure make it's way up the darkened driveway, winding up to the large, spacious, two-story house that lay just beyond the trees.

Jack motioned to Cromwell and both men immediately took separate paths, almost running through the estate grounds...each unseen...stealthily approaching the object of their new found interest.

They made no sound, perfectly blending with their surroundings and..in minutes...

"Don't even think about it." Cromwell had stepped out from the shadows, his P-90 poised and aimed with deadly accuracy...his tone, low, even....almost soothing.

The person lifted his hands high instantly. "Don't shoot...it's me."

Jack, having stayed in concealment thinking this guy might have company as yet unseen...cursed his anger, stepped out from his place of hiding...

"Damn it..Jackson!" Frank allowed his frustration, his weapon hastily lowered. "Are you stupid?"

"Daniel! I TOLD you to stay at the ship, God-damn it!"

"How are you going to get in, Jack?" Daniel had been thinking it over....

"I'll get in, kid...now, get your ass back to the ship..." Cromwell did not like having his abilities questioned by a newbie...Jack? He didn't mind so much. Jack questioned everything...repeatedly...over, and over and over until Cromwell pretty much just wanted to shoot the man in the leg and have done with it.

"And frighten Katherine Langford into an early heart attack? Look at you two...my God...imagine having you show up in the middle of the night..."

"Daniel...I explained why you can't be here...don't you 'get' it?" Jack exasperated.

"She knows me, Jack...why not just knock on the door?"

Jack...stopped mid-bitch.

Cromwell checked with him to see if his own thinking was somehow flawed on this one.

"...Never thought of that...did you, Jack?"

Jack still...processed.

Then..he remembered. "No..you can't BE here..something could go wrong. You'd be the only Daniel left...you'd have to take over."

"Nothing will happen..you guys are here." Daniel was less confident than he sounded...but, he wanted to be a part of this thing. He wanted it desperately.

"I found my way here, all by myself. That shows something..right??" He sweetened the pot.

"GET..BACK...TO THE...SHIP!" Jack had to insist upon this one.

"You sound like Evvie." Daniel tried for a lightness he didn't feel.

"Kinda out in the open here, guys." Cromwell pointed out the obvious.

Jack grasped Daniel's arm...roughly. And pushed him into the concealment of the trees to their right. Cromwell followed good-naturedly for once.

"...Not saying this again." Jack meant it. "You are going back to the...."

"Jack...she doesn't know you..never heard of you. You're going to ..one..scare the shit out of her..two...give her a coronary...and three..she just simply is NOT going to believe what you have to tell her. You are a complete stranger." Daniel argued his side of things.

"He may have a point there, Jack...I believe it's happening but..not really...if you get my drift?" Cromwell rolled his eyes expressively. "I mean...come ON...time travel for God's sake...why should she believe us...and say, just by chance we do convince her..then what?"

Jack hadn't thought that far ahead. One step at a time.

"Have you even thought that far ahead?"

"Shut the fuck up, Cromw...."

"Cromwell..." The large man, nodded..he already knew the 'drill'. "Yeah...I know. You haven't, have you. Let the kid come. We don't have much time and we're wasting it arguing over shit. I'll make sure nothing happens to him. Now...let's get the damned show on the road. You KNOW how I hate waiting!"

Jack...reluctantly...but, graciously...gave in. "Both you guys are Mother Fuckers!"

"Come on...sweet talker...lead the way." Cromwell smiled widely.

Jack gave Daniel a lethal look before marching off toward the house.

Daniel rang the door bell while Jack and Frank concealed themselves. They didn't make good first impressions dressed the way they were with black paint streaked across their faces and black stocking hats pulled down over their greying heads.

Daniel waited patiently. Ringing the door bell again after a long beat.

A light came on in the upper right hand corner of the house.

Each man noted and...prepared to wait it out.

Katherine Langford peered out the lace curtains lining the glass-paned panels adorning each side of her door. Her face showed surprise but she did not hesitate to open the door...it took a moment and Jack shook his head for such a trusting thing to have done.

"Doctor Jackson! As I live and breathe..." The small woman smiled her welcome up at the young man who smiled warmly back. "I was just coming to see you tomorrow. What in God's name...."

"Yes, Ma'am. I know that. We must speak. It is of the utmost importance.

"....Well, I assumed as much. Please..." She stepped back slightly, sweeping her hand. "Come in..the night air is chilly."

"...Eh...I have friends with me." Daniel apologized.

"..Excuse me?" The woman looked past the man but could discern no one out side her home.

"We didn't want to frighten you."

Jack stepped out as did Cromwell upon Daniel's bidding...

"OHH!" Katherine stepped back, visibly shocked at the sight which now stood before her.

"Told you so." Daniel muttered for Jack's ears alone. "Please...they are friends. You are in danger. We've come to help." The young man put the old woman's fears to rest. "It's a long story and we don't have much time. Please..." He softened his approach and manner... "Please, Katherine...allow us to explain."

"We don't mean you harm, Ma'am." Jack removed his stocking cap hastily. Remembering his manners...which, in turn...reminded Cromwell...who removed his more slowly.

"We aren't half as bad as we look, Ma'am. Really." He added his assurance.

Katherine Langford was debating whether to slam the door shut or...use her wits to extract herself from the situation she had so foolishly allowed herself to be put into.

"Katherine...what we have to say, you must hear ...these men are friends of mine and they are here to insure your safety." Daniel earnestly implored the woman listen. "I know how this looks but believe me...they are not the enemy. You were coming tomorrow to tell me about the StarGate Program..correct? You were going to ask that I...come, take a look?"

Katherine's mouth fell open.

"My theories about the Pyramids...they are correct, aren't they. And space travel through worm holes...that is possible..isn't it." Daniel continued.

"How...how could you possibly...know...." Katherine trailed off, more confused than ever now.

"...Something went terribly wrong. We're here to right it. But, we don't have much time....will you trust me?" Daniel asked with such simplicity even Cromwell was inclined to do so. "I can't bear the thought of something happening to you. You must allow us to help."

Katherine Langford looked from one man to the others. She...sighed and...shook her head. "Come on in...what the hell. Couldn't really stop you if you wanted in anyway."

Daniel waited when Jack and Frank would have entered. "Yes...you can stop us. Just...say the word. And close the door."

Jack cut Daniel a sideways look but...in the end...he clearly was going to allow the woman the decision, she sensed...even if it went against the man's grain.

That was the deciding factor for the woman. "Come in...tell me about this...threat."


	23. Ah, For The Good Old Days

Jack O'Neill and Frank Cromwell waited patiently...it was something neither men did particularly well except...at time such as these.

"Hey, Jack..remember the time in Syria...?" Cromwell turned a lazy look the other man's way. "Those two little belly-dancers?"

Jack...remembered, frowning for the fact. He hadn't thought about THAT in a while.

"We double-teamed them...it was erotic as hell...watching you fuck that dark-skinned bitch. You feel the same?"

"...That was a long time ago, Frank." Jack reminded himself more than the man.

"Yeah, we're not as young as we used to be...not sure I could hold up my end of the deal now...you?"

"...Probably not." Jack admitted.

Frank chuckled. "Ah..for the good old days, hum?"

Silence fell for a beat. And out of Cromwell's thoughts came a shitty one. "...We lost Smitty on that raid."

Jack lowered his eyes. He remembered that too.

"You ever think about them?" Frank asked quietly.

"The dancers?"

"...The ones we HAD to leave behind." Frank corrected.

"I think about them, Frank." Jack stated grimly.

"....Yeah." Frank nodded. And fell silent again.

The minutes ticked by and they...waited.

"...This eh...Carter woman...she's the one, right? The one you've been waiting for?" Cromwell checked with the other man. "I knew Sara wasn't gonna stick it out, you know."

"Would have been nice if you'd mentioned it to me."

"You didn't want to hear....Emily?" Frank confessed readily. "Guess she's my 'Carter'..I never thought about knocking a woman up until her. That has to mean something, right?"

Jack wasn't comfortable as a rule, discussing shit like this but...him and Frank...they used to be able to talk about anything. They were real close...almost like brothers. Jack trusted the man with his life.

And, he was smart enough to understand that for this Cromwell..nothing had changed.

There had been no Iraqi prison for Jack...cause this Cromwell had not left Jack behind.

"Seeing you again...after..well..." Frank had wanted to say this from day one and he didn't know how much 'time' he had so...he needed to get it out now. "And then...just to have you standing there..like it never happened. I just want to say.."

The man was clearly having trouble doing so. "You don't have to..."

"I know I don't 'have' to, Jack..but, I gotta OK? " Frank asked a little testily. "You think I want to?"

Hell, Frank was just as uneasy with expressing emotions as Jack and Jack knew as much.

"Then don't...let's just concentrate on getting this thing done." Jack gave him the out he would want were he in a similar situation.

"That's the point, stupid. When it's 'done'..I'll be dead..or..you..or both or I will have simply ceased to exist. Hell...we don't have any idea how this time shit works. It's gotta be now "

Jack rolled his eyes. "You don't have to say anything...really " He assured the man.

"REALLY."

"I know how uncomfortable you are with this shit. It isn't about you..this is about me." Frank snapped.

The silence came again and lasted longer. Jack hoped the man had moved on.

"...After that mission when you...." Frank had only been formulating his thoughts, damn it.

"Bought it?" Jack assisted magnanimously.

"Well..yeah. I felt guilty as hell. I came back. You been there, right?"

Yeah...Jack had 'been there' too many times to count.

"I spend a month or two soused to the gills..I didn't know my own name and didn't give a shit. Bar fights..jail time.."

"Again?" Jack tried to make light of it.

"Then I heard there was this mission upcoming...all 'volunteers'." Frank wasn't going to be put off that easily, evidently.

Jack knew that was a euphemism for 'no one returns alive'.

"So, I got my shit together, took thirty or forty showers...and reported back to base to...volunteer."

Jack looked at the man. Just like he had done after Charlie, Jack had...volunteered.

The news touched the Col in a place Jack usually refused admit even existed. He shook the sensation. "...You lose guys, Frank..you know that."

"You weren't just some 'guy'..Jack. You were my best friend " Frank grated angrily.

Jack had felt the same. The time in the prison had been bad..real bad but it had killed him to see Frank get on that damned chopper without him..that had been the worse kind of 'hurt'.

"...And then, all of a sudden..you were here and accusing me of something I'd never in this fucking world do " Frank had issues as well.

Jack kept silent on that one.

"I'd never leave you behind ....Never "

Again..Jack had nothing to say.

"I wouldn't Jack "

Jack finally looked at the man. "It's over..let's..move on."

"It's not 'over'..I can feel it. You're still pissed and if it happened...explain it to me. Why the hell did I do it? Why?"

The conversation was interrupted by a blinding light that filled the room. Cromwell shielded his eyes but Jack was accustomed to the brilliance of an Asgard beam and was able to focus and center his vision.

One lone figure stood in the middle of Katherine Langford's bedroom.

Jack and Frank watched him from their place of concealment. Jack wanted to reach over and shut Cromwell's mouth...but he often wanted to do that.

Frank stared, mouth agape...but, his gun was at the ready.

Jack scrutinized the man...he was human..or...human-like. Dressed in a long robe...leather boots..similar to garb that Ba'al chose.

The 'man' lifted his arm, and fired the weapon at the small out-line of Katherine Langford's body hidden under the heavy covers of the bed.

He fired three times...

Jack could see the weapon was a regular fire-arm. And he had recognized the sound of a small caliber hand gun.

Jack shot..once...and shattered the knee-cap of the 'intruder'.

The man cried out and went down...

The weapon he had previously held, went sailing out of his hand upon the unexpected impact of the P-90 shell and the ensuing pain.

Cromwell arose, walking to retrieve the weapon which had landed a few feet from the downed victim. He never got a chance to pick it up.

The 'man' lifted his hand and sent Frank flying through the air.

Jack's mind screamed ...'Goa'uld He shot the hand with the weapon dead center. And then...waited.

The Goa'uld had screamed with pain and grabbed his hand with his uninjured one.

Jack ...waited. Still concealed. He didn't know if this guy had friends either. They usually did, after all.

But, minutes passed and...nothing.

He couldn't kill the bastard...not yet. He needed Intel.

He could see Frank Cromwell who lay slumped against the far wall, his neck laying at an odd angle...it looked snapped.

Jack watched the Goa'uld bastard roll around in agony on the floor.

He didn't mind the wait so much now except for the fact....he needed to check on Frank.

"...Who are you?" He asked from his hiding place and then...moved without a sound to another position of concealment.

"Who...." The question was grated. "Are YOU?"

"I'm asking the questions...next wrong answer?" Jack could see Frank more clearly now. It didn't look good. Fuck "I'll shatter the other knee-cap."

"I am Dionysus..." The being discussed. "And allow me to guess...YOU...are Col. Jack O'Neill...you have saved me the trouble of coming to find you. I can kill you here, just as well."

"You're the one rolling around on the floor." Jack reminded. "Why are you here?"

"They said you were intelligent....did I ..or did I not just tell you...the 'why' of it?"

"Hurts like hell, doesn't it." Jack took a perverse pleasure in seeing the 'thing' in agony.

"You have caused enough misery for my kind...I think it is time you....die."

To Jack's amazement...the 'thing' struggled to it's feet. Jack felt no fear...just a morbid curiosity. He arose slowly from behind the desk that had sheltered him from sight.

"Well ....past.....time." The Goa'uld reached into his cloak and produced something Jack could not make out but even before Jack had a chance to react or recognize what was being extracted...

"We have learned to repair our host's bodies a little more rapidly in the future, human...perhaps I should have informed you of that fact, yes?"

An arm came around the being's neckline...and a look of horror came across the Goa'uld's face....

Jack's reaction time was a little slow but now...the shock of having witnessed what he had witnessed was wearing off and his weapon was brought up and trained....

Jack watched as the Goa'uld slowly sank to the floor...then...eased itself down unto Katherine Langford's blood stained carpet.

"Still have those nasty snakes in your necks though, I see, hum?" Frank Cromwell stood over the Goa'uld, his knife dripping blood. "Don't suppose you've found a way to repair a severed spinal cord? If so...I can just empty this up your ass."

"NO...Frank...we need him alive " Jack stepped forward. "There might be more of them...we need to know where he comes from and why."

Frank didn't seem to particularly care but...he didn't empty his P-90 up the Goa'uld's ass...yet.

"...I don't believe I know you." The dying being had frowned up at the large man standing over him.

"I'm the bastard that just killed your slimy ass." Frank smiled. "Nice to meet you."

The Goa'uld glanced at Jack O'Neill. "They told me you would stop me. But....I didn't believe them. Hummmm." It lay it's head back as if a little tired.

"Let me kill it...it could be 'repairing' itself....don't be stupid, Jack." Cromwell warned.

"Oh...no..you are quite correct about the spinal severing thing." It smiled wistfully. "Pity, really. It was to be my next priority project. Odd how matters play themselves out..."

"Yeah? Well, not that I don't believe a lying bag of shit like you...but...I say we slit it's fucking throat."

"This woman's carpet is quite ruined as is....a little more blood would not do anymore damage and were I you, O'Neill...I would listen to the human."

Jack processed...

He nodded and Cromwell bent...and slit the Goa'uld's throat with one practiced slice....

The thing lay still, the eyes glowed once and...silence once again settled over the room.

Jack walked, searched for what he needed...and zatted the bastard...twice...then, once again, having found the weapon beneath the heavy material of it's robes...on a belt.

"WHOA " Frank was impressed... "Never saw THAT before ...three times ...and they are 'cloaked' for good?"

Jack nodded. "Did he say....future?"

"That's what the fucker said.." Frank confirmed. "What..you don't believe in time travel?"

"I don't get it...does that mean that in our time...the freakin Goa'uld's take over here too?"

"Hey...I just kill em...I leave the mechanics of the problem to the people with the brains."

"We don't know anymore than we did...why the hell did you have to kill it?"

"It's one of my hobbies, Jack...I believe you gave me the 'go-ahead'???" Frank snapped.

The door to the bedroom opened, sqeaking a bit...

Both P-90's were instantly turned and aimed....

Daniel stuck his head around the half-opened door to peek inside the darkened room. "Everything ok in here?"

"And...." Jack put on his most intimidating, sarcastic tone... "If it WERE NOT????"

"....So...it is?"

Frank shook his head woefully then, sighed lightly.

"Daniel...WHAT did I tell you to do?"

"Keep Katherine safe and stay with her until you came to get us."

"....AND????"

"....I thought you might need help."

"I am sooooo going to shoot you." Jack was soooooo wanting to do so along about now.

"Ok, scientist guy...listen up and let us hear your take on the following events." Cromwell relayed all that had happened. "And that is it in a nut-shell...so...what'd ya think?"

"Future traveler? Two possible scenarios here." Daniel...thought as he spoke. "One..he came to change his time or...two...he came to insure his time would NOT change."

"Not follow...." Both Frank and Jack had spoken at the same time....stopped to look at each other then...Frank shrugged. "...go ahead."

"Not following." Jack obliged.

"It's like with us, Jack...we came to help you...hopefully, return your time line to the original path. What if this guy came to do the same."

Frank looked at Jack.

Jack looked at Frank.

They both...looked at Daniel.

Daniel sighed. "Ok...first things first. How do we see if your time line has returned to normal?"

"...Go to the SGC." Jack DID know the answer to that one.

"I suggest we take Katherine with us...just in case." Daniel 'suggested'.

Jack shrugged. "K."

"Wait...what if nothing has changed...won't she still be in danger from the Goa'ulds?"

"We aren't in our time line, Major...the Goa'ulds shouldn't even be here..." Daniel reminded.

"All well and good, science boy...IF...we aren't in our time line." Cromwell..reminded. "And a more important or at least pressing question...why am I not dead..or..gone ..or you, for that matter. You don't belong here any more than I do, Jackson. Got any answers to those questions?"

"I can only speculate." Daniel shrugged. "Perhaps what we came to do has not yet been accomplished."

"The lady is alive...Evvie said that was what triggered the 'change'."

"Evvie can be wrong." Daniel told Cromwell.

"Don't let HER hear you say that." Cromwell advised, mumbling the statement. "I'm as confused as hell. Let's get somewhere so we can get some freakin answers to our problems."

"That..I agree with." Jack nodded. "Let's get the hell out of Dodge."

Daniel frowned but he had 'got' the reference. He followed the men out of the room with but one long look at all the blood on the carpet below his feet. For once, he was glad he had not let his curiosity get out of hand and that he had listened to Jack O'Neill...up to the point he had.


	24. Boys Will Be Boys

"Col...you realize this is difficult to believe and were it not for..this gentlemen sitting here.." Hammond lifted his hand to Frank Cromwell. "And the fact..we now have two Doctor Jackson's." The General frowned at Daniel One and Daniel Two, both sitting further down the conference table. "I would say you simply had a horrible nightmare."

"It's amazing, sir." Carter concurred.

"Well, I am here. And so is the 'scientist guy' and we need to know the answer to this pressing question. Can you people help us get home or not?" Cromwell was becoming impatient. "Sorry, sir, as much as I love the thought of a Goa'uld free world..my own world needs me and I gotta get back there A.S.A.P....begging the General's pardon, sir."

"Major Carter will work on that problem, son. In the mean time, I believe Col O'Neill mentioned you were in need of medical assistance?"

"Just a scratch, sir." Cromwell gave Jack a 'tight' look. Hell, he wasn't no pansy. "It's fine...really. But, I have to ask. No offense meant, Ma'am." He clearly had his doubts though. "One woman working on our 'problem'. I was, quite frankly, hoping for a little more...reassurance? We still have that space ship thingy. Can't we just hop in that and let Evvie take us back the way we come?"

IT DOES NOT WORK IN QUITE THAT FASHION, MAJOR.

Carter couldn't get used to the 'computer' talking to her...well, not directly to her but...

"It's right, actually. Theoretically, the flight you made is scientifically impossible and while the evidence is entirely to the contrary, only the Asgard, at this stage, are capable of explaining the mechanics of the situation."

"Will...will we actually get to see one of them? The Asgard? Do you think?" Daniel Two tried to sound professional but the thought gave him chills.

"Fuck the Asgard, Jackson. Pardon my language, lady...but, Jack is back and everything is fine here. Did you forget about our world? I have to get back there...now "

"I owe him, sir." Jack understood. It was all he had wanted when he had been in the same circumstances, after all. And, Frank had come through for him.

"We're trying to contact the Asgard." Hammond nodded, he too...understood. "..Major, any comments here?"

"By rights, sir." Carter answered dutifully. "These men should not still be here." She began...

"Well, we are." Cromwell stood, his patience at an end. He was in pain again and worried about getting home and these people were sitting around a table discussing him like he wasn't even there. "So...if you can't get us back. I'll find a way myself." He turned to Jack. "I need to go...I don't know how much time has passed...there. It might be years..who the hell knows?"

Jack had arisen when the other man had. "Give me a few hours."

Cromwell hesitated. Jack knew he hated inactivity, but..it was Jack asking. "...Fine, but then..I'm out of here. Are we in agreement?" He looked more to Hammond for he knew the General called the actual shots...not Jack.

"We should have something for you by then." The older man had stood as well. "In the meantime...it's not going to hurt you to have that arm looked after. Col? Show our guest to the infirmary. Dr. Frasier is standing by. Major." Hammond turned a steady stare on Cromwell. He had left no room for refusal, purposely using their 'ranks' when addressing them and both men were smart enough, in this instance, to pick up on it.

"Yes, sir." Frank had forgotten what 'protocol' felt like. "Thank you, sir."

Hammond nodded. "Let's get to work, people."

Daniel Jackson stood as did...Daniel Jackson. Each man sought the other out, sort of smiling amiably and ducked their heads in unison and Jack found it rather disconcerting somehow to watch their mannerisms...in unison like that.

"Katherine is comfortable?" Daniel Two asked.

"Oh yes..she is already asleep." Daniel One had checked on the woman before he came to the briefing. "You haven't seen an Asgard, have you. I remember the first time. It was sooo freakin cool "

"We sooo need to talk "

"Hey, Sam..we're not going to start that tropical island thing..right?" Daniel One had to check on THAT.

"Not for a few hours yet, Daniel." She smiled.

"Tropical Island?" Daniel Two was lost.

"Come on...I'll explain as much as I can." Daniel One lead the other man away, each speaking in that rapid staccato style of speech he used. Each over-lapping their sentences...finishing them for each other when one didn't speak quite fast enough for the other to bear.

Both happily occupied and both clearly thrilled to be in such a dire situation.

Jack looked after them. "That is just wrong."

"On soooo many levels." Cromwell had to utterly agree.

"Come on..let's get you down to the Doc." Jack dismissed such unproductive thought as quickly as it had arisen, there was nothing he could do about the 'Daniels', after all.

"Aww, man." Cromwell lowered his voice and gave Jack a 'get me the hell out of this' look. But, Hammond was still present and sensed the interplay.

"Do you have a problem with my order, Airman?"

"No, sir..none." Cromwell backed down and he didn't even mention that he was a Marine in his world..you just don't piss off a General...in any branch of the forces. "No problem, sir."

"...let's move it then." Hammond suggested...strongly.

Carter arose respectfully, joining the two men and smiled wistfully as the General took his leave, before returning her attention to... "You ok, sir?"

"How much time has elapsed in this world, Carter? Exactly."

"You went 'missing' three days ago, sir. We assumed the Asgard or N.I.D. We've been searching everywhere."

"Your best guess..how much time gone on the other world...just a GUESS, Carter...no one is holding you to the answer." Jack trusted Sam's guesses more than he trusted most people's facts.

"If I had to say..." She looked at both men's faces and knew... "Which I apparently..do. I would say...the time line would be the same."

"Why is that?"

"Don't even go there, Frank." Jack grumbled. "Even if she explained we wouldn't understand...we're wasting time. Come on...thanks, Carter. Do what you can, right?"

She nodded and went about her business. "Glad you're home, sir."

"Good to be home." He gave her a look for her alone.

She fought a blush and won then, nodded a smile to Cromwell and was gone.

Jack watched her go. She had a fantastic ass.

"Hey...Fly Boy. Little obvious there what you're thinking." Cromwell held his grin. "I take it you haven't done the deed with that one as yet?"

Jack looked at the man...nothing more.

"It a state secret?" Cromwell lifted his brows.

"Frasier might be a little ...cool to you. Ignore it." Jack started off down the metal stairs.

"Do I know her?"

"You met her once but you made a bad impression..let's say."

"I pinch her ass?" Cromwell followed the other man good-naturedly now..now that he had no other choice. "Her tit...what? Both?"

"You wish..no. You just pointed a weapon at her and accused her of being an alien invading the base."

"Some people hold grudges." Cromwell held his smile. "Was she?"

"Nah...you were wrong...as usual."

"Nice to be back with you, Jack...warms the cockles of my heart."

"Yeah, well...don't try to pinch her ass or her tits...she'll stick a big honkin needle up your cock and call it a probe." Jack knew from experience.

"Ouch." Cromwell grimaced. "Feisty one, hum?"

"Yeah...that's the word for good old doc Frasier...feisty." Jack rounded the corner to the infirmary. "I'm going to take a shower...get some coffee..you want something to eat?"

"Coffee sounds great. Why don't I come with...this can wait, surel..."

Jack opened the door to the Infirmary. Holding it ajar. "I'll get the coffee...see you in a sec."

Cromwell looked at the opened portal, sighed and stepped through. He hated doctors...he hated hospitals. At least these people had the luxury of them. "And...what do I do in here?"

"She's waiting...she'll take over. She's like Napoleon. Little, but lethal."

"Dictators...can't shoot em...without a good site...can't put a bomb in their cars." Cromwell moved his large frame past Jack's and went to search for this enigma known as Napoleon Frasier.


	25. A Reunion, Sort Of

Hour Later

"Can I go now?" Cromwell, sat...muscular legs hanging off the bed...barefooted...stripped down to a hospital gown. But, his shoulder already felt one hundred percent better, even if he had no plans to admit the fact to this woman before him.

"Stop being such a big baby...you need a shot of penicillin. Turn around, Major..." Janet prepared the antibiotic as she spoke.

"Hey, you want to see my ass, just ask. I'm easy, Doc."

"I highly suspected you were...turn, Airman."

"Marine, Ma'am."

"Same difference." Janet deliberately offered the 'dig' smiling sweetly up at the large bear of a man. He had slid off the hospital bed and stood, facing her more than confidently...his eyes holding a silent mirth, his mouth threatening to pull up at the corners for the less than veiled 'slight'.

"Move the gown...and turn...around." She spoke slowly as if to a 'challenged' child.

Cromwell did her bidding, hardly embarrassed. "See anything you like? Feel free to...explore."

"Seen it all before and in much more abundance." Janet administered the shot...none to gently.

"HEY " The man stiffened and...grimaced. "Damn woman...that's not a dart board."

Janet patted his bare ass playfully and stated soothingly. "It is to me...Airman."

Cromwell rubbed his ass. "Marine..Ma'am."

"Whatever." Janet picked up his chart and wrote notes as she spoke. "I suggest a good night's sleep and some hot food. You'll be fine in the morning."j

"I'm fine now...just in case you're wondering."

"I'm not...now...get back in that bed."

"Only if you join me."

"Major..." Janet smiled sweetly again and Cromwell thought maybe he had over-stepped the lines of good behavior with the woman. "We can do this the easy way...or the more difficult...your call."

"He'll take the former, Doctor." Jack had arrived with the coffee and a tray of food from the cafeteria. "Won't you...Major."

"You said I could go." Frank lost his good mood.

"Carter has something she wants to try and the Asgard are on the way...so. Everything is cool. Get some rest and we'll get the show on the road tomorrow."

Janet looked at the Col. 'Asgard on the way?' It usually took no time at all for the beings to arrive once they had been contacted...that didn't sound right but she wasn't about to let on to the Major.

"Sound advice." . "Or...I could just call those two large guards outside those doors and administer something to help you sleep...you 'up' for another shot, Major?"

Cromwell looked at the woman in awe. "You ARE like Napoleon."

Janet turned a lazy gaze to....Jack O'Neill who had the grace to look a little guilty. "..What? " He demanded all the same.

Janet narrowed her eyes and...left the two with a cryptic... "I WILL be back."

Cromwell grinned at Jack O'Neill. "I like her."

"Everyone likes her." Jack grimaced. "Here...this is real food, try it. I'll get you out of here and into some quarters if you really want. Up to you. You ok with the wait?" Jack had lied about the Asgard but Carter was testing all kinds of shit...that part was true and he had confidence, she wouldn't let him down...or this man.

Frank could smell the food...it smelled wonderful. He couldn't remember when he had, real...hot...honest to goodness...food.

"Well...maybe just a taste." He lifted the lid and almost gasped. Roast beef...fucking real..roast beef...mashed potatoes...gravy...even green beans and a roll...and dessert. Jesus...did it get any better?

"Here." Jack offered the something...better.

Frank took his coffee...black..just the way he liked it. Strong...and aromatic. He closed his eyes and savored.

"So...everything good? Want your own quarters?"

"This is cool for one night, Jack...and hey, thanks, man." Cromwell meant it. "Been a while...if you know what I mean. This smells better than a hooker when you got a hard-on."

Jack 'got' the reference. "Least I can do...you showed me hospitality..."

"Nothing like this." Frank could not wait to dig into the food.

"No problem. More coffee in the thermos thingy." Jack mentioned. "Gonna go and light some fire under certain people's asses...we'll get you home. Trust me."

"...Yeah...hey, Jack." Frank stopped the man's intended exit. "...Are we...square now?"

Jack met the man's earnest stare for a goodly while. "We're square, Frank." And..he meant it.

Cromwell nodded and...felt like eating again. That's all he needed to hear.

A half hour later...the man had showered and shaved and felt human for the first time in four years. He lay on his bed..hands folded behind his head. His thoughts turned inward and he passed a few minutes wondering what those on his world were doing right at this exact moment.

A feeling of guilt washed over the man. Shit..he had a hot meal...good coffee...a hot shower and more good coffee... Emily was probably eating cold cuts and half warmed up soup.  
Which meant his kid was eating the same crap...

A dark frown furrowed his brow. What the hell had he been thinking...he shouldn't have taken that shower...he shouldn't have eaten that damned food...not while his kid was ...

"OH..excuse me...I didn't know anyone else was supposed to be in here."

Cromwell started...sitting hastily. "Emmy "

The woman had halted her intended retreat back out the doors of the infirmary. "....Excuse me? Do...do I know you?"

Cromwell was taken aback. Did she know him???? He glanced downward. There was no slight bulge on the woman's stomach and for a sickening second...the man blanched...and felt like he was going to vomit...

"Are...are you ok? You don't look well. Should I get Doctor Frasier?" Her concern had outweighed her awkwardness. She stepped father into the area.

"...No." Frank forced his mind to accept...this was not his Emily. Of course, she was not pregnant. "No, I'm...fine. I'm good." He reassured her.

She still waited, unsure. "I...I just came to see Silar...I guess he has been discharg..."

"SILAR?" The man was off the bed and around the other next to it in two long strides..."Jesus...Silar???"

The woman had retreated and her hand had come to her breast, her eyes wide with alarm.

"You like...SILAR?" It was clearly accused.

She blushed. "I beg your pardon " She was ready to take offense now.

"...Nothing." Frank backed down. He had to remind himself...in this world. He was dead. She couldn't possibly know him...or ...anything else. "Hey...sorry. You don't know me. Do you."

Again...the woman hesitated. Frank was not used to seeing her in a medical uniform. The lab coat seemed so out of place on her.

"I..I heard. About you and Doctor Jackson...the eh...other one, I mean. News travels fast on base. Even if it's not supposed to."

He nodded. "You...work here..as?" He fished, again, examing her clothes beneath the lab coat. She wore a silk blouse...white, simple cut, button front. And a short skirt..but, not too short. Nylons and sensible heels. Low pumps.

Frank had never seen Emily in anything other than BDUs or jeans and a top.

"I'm a research assistant...I work for Doctor Felger mostly. Doctor Lee, of course."

"...You like the work?" He didn't want her to go just yet. It was good just to see her, let alone...to be able to speak with her.

She smiled. "It's interesting here."

"I'll bet. So...what have you 'heard'...about me?"

"...That...you came with the Col and that you were here before. I came on base about a year ago...guess that was before my time." She pushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ear...a habit she had when she was nervous.

"That all?" He looked at her contentedly. She even smelled the same...no perfume..just a light, evasive mixture of some flower and a clean, soapy scent.

"Yes." She answered to quickly and...looked away hastily. "Pretty much."

Which meant she had heard that he was supposed to be dead. And that they had come from another time line. She didn't lie half so well as his Emily.

It amused him. He swept her figure more closely. "....In MY world...we know each other a little better than we do here..." He decided to push some buttons and see what happened.

She blinked. "...Oh." She had always been a quick study. But, she didn't seem to have anything more to add.

"....Actually...a lot...better. I've missed the hell out of you...to be perfectly honest. It's good to...see you again." That was something he could not afford to admit to his Emily...She would use it at every opportunity against him.

The woman flushed slightly. "I...I am not...eh...I mean...."

That had thrown her...good. It's what the man had hoped for. He stepped slightly, hoping it would not put her off but he needed to 'advance' his attack at this stage...so he took the chance, again.

"I like your hair all down and framing your face like that..." He reached...his fingers lightly trailing a gentle line down the softness of her cheek line.

The lovely mouth fell open for his audacity but she stood perfectly still under his touch.

"You usually wear it up...it looks all soft and...sexy like that." He filtered his fingers into the sides of her hair, the tips massaging her scalp ever so sensually. He knew she had a weakness for that. "It's beautiful."

The woman's breathing had become a trifle more labored. And he held her gaze easily.

His eyes fell to her mouth. He continued his pastime, his other hand lifting...massaging the other side of her head. His hands encompassed the small area easily...

Frank added a tiny bit of pressure to his antics...and leaned slowly...stepping once...

The large blue eyes widened with shock..for she felt his intent but before she could think to object...he had placed his mouth upon her slightly parted lips, his tongue slipping between them to melt pruriently to hers.

He held her head stationary, increasing the pressure of his mouth upon hers, ignoring the tiny gasp of shock his actions had produced. His lips moved expertly upon her captured ones, his tongue probing the sweetness of her mouth tentatively.

She had the presence of mind to lift her hands against his chest and push weakly...he winced..for she had hit the spot where the staff weapon had injured him.

She broke the kiss, sensing his pain. "OHH..." She had felt the bandaged area under the thin layer of cotton gown he wore..sort of...wore. As the thing was clearly untied in back and hung on his broad shoulders by strength of will alone, it seemed. "I'm so sorry...I didn't know you were..."

Then the situation was brought to mind and she flushed prettily. "I...I h-have to..."

"Stay." He lifted mesmerizing eyes. "I don't want you to go." He admitted huskily. "I need you to...stay with me."

Again, the woman was clearly put at a disadvantage. "Y-You don't know me..." She tried to convince herself more than the man. "It's not..me you...eh..."

"Damn it...Emily...I won't beg..you know that." He grated his new-found urgency. "But..I'm asking you...to stay."

"I'm n-not Emil...I mean...I AM, but..."

"I need you. I need to...be close to you." Frank encircled the woman with his arms, her waist so small he could reach twice about her frame were he of a mind. "I want to fuck you so bad, baby...let me." He brought his mouth down on hers with determination, deepening the kiss systematically.

"H-Holy..s-shi "

"You have the sweetest tasting cunt I've ever had my tongue in...I can taste it now..." He trailed a hot series of kisses from her ear lope to her neckline... "I even dreamed of it that first night. God I woke with such a fucking hard-on...it was incredible "

"P-Pleas...."

"Not as bad as the one I have now...feel, angel?" The man's hand pressed on her buttock, holding her body close to his. He could feel the garter belt that held up her stockings. He had always liked women to wear them. "That's all for you...do you want it? I can make you want it...can't I." He whispered seductively.

Emily felt the large, bulging evidence of the man's involvement, her blood heating dangerously. Her cheeks heated as well.

"You're making it ache..." He groaned his pain. "Fuck, it feels so good...it wants you so badly. It wants inside that steamy little hole."

Cromwell ran his hand up and under the hem of the skirt...bringing the material with his palm as it slid upward...his lips parted Emily's hungrily, his embrace tight...keeping her pressed hard against his muscular form.

"Let me feel my property..." He moved his thigh between hers, for he had pushed the skirt completely out of his way, and ran his hand into the lace of her panties, lifting the garter belt with the same action..he found the sight very erotic. "Firm little ass..." His fingers curved to the slope lovingly...his middle finger playing teasingly about her anal opening for a beat...before easing downward, until it slipped into the heat between her legs..."ummmmm...." He breathed his contentment.

"Wet...." He finger-fucked her slowly...his mouth catching hers eagerly... "I fucking like that..." His tongue flicked the tip of hers lanquidly.

"G-God...s-stop." There was a desperation to Emily's tone that Frank had worked very hard to achieve and a slight tinge of fear that excited the man even more than he already was. She turned her head from his searching lips, attempting to find some semblance of the sanity that she had so recently lost.

This was all going horribly awry...and yet her body cried out for this man's touch and to her horror..she wasn't even attempting to close her legs to his antics.

She didn't even KNOW this man...what the hell was in her head....

But, what she was being forced to feel had nothing to do with logic..or brain activity.

His finger felt so good! The movements making her all the wetter and desire flared throughout her body.

"You don't want me to 'stop'." He nuzzled her earlobe in open affection. "You love it when I 'finger' you." He soothed expertly, his hand squeezing her breast lovingly. "Not as much as I do, of course." He chuckled sensually. "That little clit need some attention?"

"NO!" The woman squirmed helplessly, hoping he would ignore such feeble protests on her part, in reality.

"Let me undress you...I'll suck on that succulent pussy until you scream with pleasure. You know I can do it too...don't you." He leaned and suckled her nipple, pushing the blouse out of his way, the bra hanging apart..his teeth nipping playfully...

Frank purposely removed his finger and grinned when the girl almost wept from frustration. He shrugged out of the hospital gown, flinging it aside and stood...completely naked and exposed before her.

He swept her flushed cheeks with an intent stare, at ease with his own nudity.

Emily stared and...marveled.

Damn! He had a fantastic physique. All muscles and bulges and hard contours and darkly tanned areas...that faded into white flesh in all the expected places. Greying hair covered his massive chest area and tapered downward over his abdomen, ending in a much darker patch that surrounded his...

Jesus God! She had closed her mouth with a snap. Her eyes hastily averted. The man was hung like a wild stallion and stiffly rigid...protruding hard and erect..outward...

"It's all for you, baby...took you a while to learn how to take it all inside..but, hell, you're a quick study, aren't you." He grinned down at the pink cheeks and wide, wonder-filled eyes.  
The man reaffirmed his embrace, taking the small frame back into his arms.. She could feel his hardness pressing over her stomach.. "You like my cock, don't you. You've told me often enough. Just like I've told you how your pussy makes me climb the fucking walls."

Even the sound of his voice made her tremble inside now...

"I...I c-can't." Stay here! She wanted to scream.. What the hell had happened? She had only come to visit...eh....eh...Shit! She had forgotten the guy with the wrench's name...Fuck...this was bad! This was waaaaay bad!

Frank had long since tugged the tip of her blouse from her neatly tucked waist band. His hand moving over the hot flesh anywhere he pleased... "You don't wear these." He played with the front tab of her bra...the one he had flipped easily apart, and now, her breast, freed from such restraint, filled his palm. "I hate the damned things." His thumb eased over her nipple several times and it puckered painfully.

She stifled a moan of pleasure, her fingers grasping the thickness of his wrist, weakly pushing, but she could hardly pretend a protest now...she only wanted his finger back inside her.  
The man gently kneaded and massaged her breasts. His eyes raw with an inner passion now.

His stare heated her center of being to vivid life.

What was worse...the man seemed to instinctively know exactly what she was feeling.

* * *

Corridor A....Infirmary

Jack O'Neill headed leisurely toward the sick bay. He had some good news that could not wait. It might make Frank Cromwell feel a little better. Jack had sensed the man was a little low when he last saw him.

Maybe this news would lift Frank's sagging..moral.


	26. Wing Man

Infirmary

"Come on, baby..how much longer you going to make me wait?" Frank almost pouted, the 'little-boy' look on his handsome face melting Emily's heart by degrees. Those brown eyes scolded her superficially and it made her all tingly inside. "Can't we take this somewhere a little more...comfortable?" He motioned with his head behind them.

Emily looked..or attempted to...around the broad shoulders to see his meaning then..it hit her.

She could do one of two things, she realized but at this stage it seemed stupid to pretend she was less than 'involved'.

She didn't understand why she had allowed the man to compromise her morals to this extent but the truth of the matter is...she could have, at any time...stopped the proceedings had she truly wished. She knew that.

It came to her in that split second that she looked into those brown, creamy eyes...she simply did not wish to do so.

She lowered her eyes, ashamed of her reaction to this man but, in actuality, having no say in the outcome of whatever the man wished to transpire between them.

She did not deceive herself that she did not know exactly what he wished. He had made that perfectly clear...he had also made it perfectly clear to her...that she wanted it as well.

He sensed her dilemma, his thick fingers threading into the slender ones, and he tugged her gently. She followed his lead, his eyes holding her captive all the while he lead her to the side of his bed.

His hand came about her waist and he lifted her bodily, depositing her on the side of the mattress, stepping between her legs...his thighs against her inner ones...

He unhurriedly unbuttoned her blouse, easing it from her shoulders...as he kissed the soft, fragrant flesh with each inch revealed.

All Emily could concentrate on fully is the feel of the soft down of dark hair and warm skin that touched her inner thighs...that and the fact that the man's upper thighs were hard with muscle and that his penis still protruded stiffly between their bodies.

If Frank Cromwell was aware of his 'condition' which surely he had to be...he acted like it was more than normal, and ignored it completely, focusing on removing her bra. She felt his stare as it branded her exposed flesh. Her nipples were erect and throbbing...needing to be 'tongued' again. She had loved when the man had done...that.

"The rest can stay...kinda like those nylons and the garter thing..." But, even as he spoke...he was removing her panties...up to a point. He had gently pushed her back..into the unmade bed...and hooked his thumbs into the flimsy band of the silk. "Lift" he instructed and she had obeyed, rising enough for him to tug the panties half-way down her legs...

He stared a long moment at what his actions had uncovered. "Fuck...you shave completely." His thumb rubbed the lips of her vaginal opening tenderly and he pushed his finger into her wetness once again. Then leaned and placed his mouth on her clit. His tongue swirling lazily about the more than sensitive area.

"F-Fuck!" She whined/whimpered her awe...the feeling more than intense...and lifted to meet the hot touch of his mouth. "Ohhhhhhhh!

Jack O'Neill had stopped dead in his tracks....his eyes adjusting to the dim light of the area from the brightness of the corridor. The sounds were unmistakable..granted. He didn't need to actually...see.

His first instinct was to retrace his steps...hastily...

But...then he noted...

Cromwell had heard Jack's entrance and had glanced to the intruder into his suddenly very private domain. Then..he had recognized the man.

Jack O'Neill.

He had not missed a beat...his tongue keeping Emily Taylor more than occupied. He had held up his hand and motioned Jack to...stay.

Jack lifted his brows...

"Ohhhh....yeeessssss! Please!" The woman had grasped Frank's head and was holding the short hair in a death grip.

Jack discretely looked away but his smile could not be stopped no matter how hard he had tried...which, granted...wasn't very hard.

Well...so much for Frank Cromwell's moral needing a boost.

"You like that, baby?" Cromwell arose...slowly and looked at the flushed, beautiful face of the woman, whose eyes were closed. He sought Jack O'Neill's eyes hastily.

The two men exchanged a look.

Jack frowned. He couldn't have read that one right.

"I have something you'll like just as much..." Cromwell grasped his cock in his hand and placed it to the opening of Emily's pink little hole. He lifted a stare to Jack O'Neill.

Jack studied the man for a long beat. They communicated instantly.

Jack...stepped back into the shadows and...folded his arms, leaning comfortably on the back wall.

Frank wanted an audience...it would make it better for the man. Jack understood.

In their younger days...they had usually made it a threesome...or foursome..whatever it took. Each man enjoying the activities more were they...shared. At one time, they had been inseparable. They thought alike...they reacted alike...they both hated ' the man'...and rules..

The very nature of the work they did...made it a necessity to trust and trust completely...that had fallen over into their sexual lives and seemed as natural as...well, breathing.

It had started with a drunken afternoon in Spain and....went from there.

And so now...Jack was not exactly an unwilling participant in the proceedings taking place across the area. He had not done this in forever but...he was missing Carter...even more so now that he was home and knew how it 'could' be between them...

He was frustrated as hell and...fuck it...he wanted to watch. It was that simple.

Frank Cromwell had sensed his friend's need but more so...he felt a need of his own.

He glanced downward... "That's nice, baby...real nice." He spread the tiny hole with his thumb and forefinger. He placed the tip of his shaft at the hot opening, feeling warmth. He watched as he pushed gently, and the large bulb of the head of his penis was swallowed by the incredibly tight tunnel.

He groaned brokenly and...closed his eyes to the sensations coarsing through his body.

He sank slowly...inch by inch...ignoring the slight stiffening of the woman's body...her soft grunts of discomfort. He opened his eyes, seeking...Jack O'Neill.

"Fuck!" He grated. "It feels so fucking good!"

Jack grinned. He bet it did. Jack could see the woman's breasts...what was not covered by Frank's large hands for he kneaded and squeezed them lovingly as he shoved farther into her.

One palm lay on the flat of her stomach...holding her from movement.

"Relax, angel...take it all in for me...shhhhhhh." Frank soothed expertly, his attention back on what was transpiring between Emily Taylor's legs. "Just a few inches more and...it's done. You can do this.."

Jack was thinking...put her legs on your shoulders, ass wipe...make it easier for her...

"Here, baby...this will help." Frank...put her legs upon his shoulders and Jack was afforded a much better view of...the proceedings. He had forgotten how fucking thick Frank Cromwell was.

That had to hurt a little. He winced inwardly for the woman but...she seemed pretty much ok with the situation if her constant moans and gasps were any indication.

"Shit that is fantastic to watch." Frank stated his opinion, taking his fingers on either side and spreading the woman's cunt as he pushed his entire length into her, his balls finally resting against the underside of that sweet ass. "AHHHHHHH...." The man...savored.

Jack smiled, for Frank's face allowed what he was feeling. And Jack's cock hardened in empathy. Not that it had not already been hard.

Frank began the ancient movements of love-making...slowly..pulling out of the woman a bit and sinking back in just as slowly...

Rub her clit you dumbass.. Jack frowned his concern...Frank knew better than that!

He made a motion and Frank looked up, having caught it.

Jack jabbed his finger at the man and Frank grinned.

"Here sweetness....let's get you a little wetter, hum?" He, personally, had liked the tightness of the semi-damp hole. But, if Jack wanted her wetter...what the hell. "Where is that special spot?" His thumb searched for it and....Emily whimpered and..lifted, shifting slightly. "Ohhh..passed it? There?"

She purred like a kitten and began to move her ass rapidly, swallowing his dick repeatedly.

Frank grinned and held her hips from movement. "I'm all for cumming, baby...but..not just yet. Let's play some more...what do you say?" He smacked her ass cheek smartly and the sound made Jack start...

As it had Emily. "OHHH!"

"You've been a bad little girl....Silar?" Cromwell smacked her ass again...harder. "You let him?" The next smack was a meaningful one... And Emily reached to rub the area...

"S-Stop!" She groaned, the stinging reprimand making her all gooey inside.

"Answer the question...you let him?" Frank's hand print was left with the next swat...and the woman withered between pain and pleasure...

"NO!" She told the truth. "N-NO...really! I....I d-didn't."

Frank massaged the area lovingly... "Well...that's good then...isn't it...want ME to fuck you?"

She...nodded obediently, her eyes soft and seductive and...sensual for the man.

"Yeah? Want it hard...we at that point?" Frank asked, already knowing the answer.

"I...I w-want..." The woman was blushing terribly and having trouble articulating...

"What?" The man moved forward, embedding his cock roughly into her. "That:...is that...what you want?"

Jack had to admire the man's tenacity if nothing else.

"OHHHHHH.....G-GOD!" Emily squirmed helplessly about. "FUCK YOU!"

"Ohhh..I'd rather fuck..." And Frank proceeded to show her... "YOU." He moved, thrusting heatedly into her cunt several, rapid...strong strokes...

Emily whined piteously but 'helped' the man as best she could...Frank was clearly in control here...not her.

"I like fucking you." The man stopped, however. Jack shook his head. Frank was upset with her...he was going to make her wait. He must be pissed at her...that Silar thing, Jack was guessing.

"Then fucking..do it!" She hissed....knocking his hand away from her breast...her temper coming to the fore.

Frank grinned down at her. "Want my cream that bad?"

"Eat shit and die..." She attempted to arise...shoving on his chest with her foot...which somehow had lost the sensible heels.

Frank's heart swelled...Emmy's favorite saying!

His hand knocked her foot off his shoulder and he grasped her hips, thrusting hard...embedding his dick to the hilt in one sure, confident stroke.

Emily whimpered her distress but settled instantly.

"I say when it's over...not you." The man stated with such simplicity it even surprised Jack.

"And..it's over...when my cum is running out of your cunt unto these nice clean sheets...we in agreement on that?"

Jack liked the man's style if not his crudeness.

"I....h-hate you!"

"Yeah well...you like my dick and that's all I'm concerned with for the moment...now..."

Frank glanced downward, reaching between their bodies. "Cum for me...I want to see it." He rubbed her clit, using her own juices to lubricate the area..

To Jack amazement...the woman cried out her release in seconds...and his dick expanded painfully. Fuck...Frank was good...he had learned a hell of a lot since Jack last watched the man fuck some woman.

Jack was kinda impressed.

"Gooooood giiiirl!" Frank kissed Emily lovingly. "Ummmm...that one got me all hot and bothered....gonna have to fuck you raw for that little stunt...I'm thinking. Ohh, baby...feel what that did for me."

Frank shifted uncomfortably. "Fuck, I want the hell out of you..."

Jack was feeling a little 'uncomfortable' as well. He usually was afforded the opportunity to manually stimulate himself while Frank did his thing...or the woman would suck him..

He was hurting. He eased his dick about in the suddenly too tight BDUs, rubbing it gently to relieve some of the built up stress. Shit..he needed to jack-off.

That wasn't going to happen in this instance. Even though Frank was willing to allow Jack to watch his love-making...Jack sensed..this woman was different than the others. Frank wasn't about to 'share' her.

The man was proud of her beauty and her sexual abilities...she was most responsive and very sexually oriented...but...that was as far as this one would go.

Jack 'got' that. No damned way would he allow any other man near Carter. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he could do what Frank was doing now...although...the very thought made the man want to cream in his pants.

Carter's breasts were fuller...larger than Emily Taylor's. The woman had lovely breasts, granted...but, Carters were...fuck! That was not the line of thought to be thinking right now.

"Got something for you, baby..." Cromwell interrupted Jack's thinking process, thank God. "Got it from Coletti a few days back...it was going to be a surprise for you but...didn't think with you being preg..." Frank caught himself in time and since he had been fucking the woman rather vigorously...she had not picked up on it. "....wait...let me get it...it's in my jacket..."

"NO!" She grasped his hand when he would have so callously removed his penis from her vaginal area without even a by-your-leave. "DON'T GO!"

"Hell...as if I could..." He chuckled. "No chance of that, little cunt. Hang on..." He stretched and was able to reach his jacket hung on the end of the bed rail...he fished in the pockets and... "Here it is..." He smiled happily and opened the package of foil.

"I...I don't like...those."

"Not a condom baby...you know I only do 'bareback'" Frank scolded. "Feel....this." He took his finger, having squeezed quite a bit of....whatever substance the foil held, unto the tip, then he eased out a tad and rubbed his dick with the ....stuff... He pulled completely out of her and Emily groaned her loss but Frank had put quite a bit on his tip and into his slit...and then...

"Just wait, angel." The man slid his cock back into it's nice, steamy home. "Ohhh, fucking yeah!" He grinned his contentment.

Jack knew what the 'substance' was and shook his head slightly for Cromwell's antics. Not that he had not used it before...he had. Hell...he didn't know any man on base that didn't.

In seconds the woman was like another person...she was all over Frank...kissing...touching..fondling...pumping her ass rhymatically upon his stiffness....

"Ohhh yeah, baby...shit!" Frank encouraged and this time....he was fucking her back...hard...rough...holding her ass cheeks and pushing them non-too-gently into his thrusts.

Jack watched and....massaged his penis with an absent hand. His mind on what he was watching but his body dictating what he must do.... He unzipped his front and reached inside, grasping his rock-hard dick.

"Fuck me...." Frank commanded, his tone coarse...raspy...his breathing labored...his body coiled with tension. "Faster, bitch...move that little cunt...make me cum..."

Jack watched the woman's breasts bob freely, the sight most erotic...she had a nice ass...and a beautiful cunt...and her hair was long and almost reaching Frank's hand that was in the middle of her back...the other hand was...occupied with ass-cheek..

Jack pumped his rigidness slowly, his eyes lit with an inner fire...

"G-God!" Cromwell whispered his awe...clearly nearing the apex of his arousal..."Fuck, Emmy...Jesus...I am sooooo going to cum!"

The woman worked feverishly on making that statement a reality, her pussy swallowing Frank's dick repeatedly... "YES!" She pleaded. "Please...hurry! HURRY!"

Frank took orders well....he stiffened, cursing an expletive and...proceeded to fill the little cunt full of warm, white cream... He cried out as the cum erupted from his body into hers...allowing the ecstasy to consume him...mind, body and soul.

Jack closed his eyes and stifled a grunt of...completion as his own fluid shot explosively from his cock...the one he had been pumping rapidly now for some few seconds...

He...slowed his hand's movements and...allowed his body to return to normal...it took a few moments.

He opened his eyes and...Frank was kissing the woman in open affection.

"Awww, baby...that was a good one...." He nuzzled her breast lovingly... "Sooo...fucking....good!" His tone washed over Emily Taylor like a soothing balm... "You're the best cunt I've ever had..." He told the truth.

Jack put his instrument away...he glanced downward.... Shit...he had messed the floor. Janet 'Napoleon' Frasier would have a fucking field day....how was he going to clean it and not be seen by the woman...

He sought Frank Cromwell who was holding the woman in his arms and massaging her back and shoulders and...grinning for Jack's predicament...

Jack sought something...anything... He saw a box of tissue...grasped it quietly and...bent...

"I fucking love you...you know that, right?" Frank needed to reassure the woman but he also needed to cover any noise Jack might inadvertently make in his 'clean-up' detail. "You were perfection...I am wiped, baby...can we sleep now?"

"....I....I can't stay here!" Emily lifted startled eyes...

"Why not?" Frank gently moved some tendrils from her face. "What else could happen to you...that hasn't already." He smiled...slowly down at her... "Except...it might happen again."

"No...I mean...people will come...tomorrow and ...find..." She was getting flustered again.

Jack eased from his place of concealment and...managed to nod to Cromwell on his way out the door of the Infirmary...that had remained open the entire time.

Cromwell was not shy by nature.

"I..I have to go. Really."

"I don't want you to go...what if I promise to behave?"

She tightened her pretty mouth. "AS IF...No...I mean it...I can't be found here...I just...can't!"

"Ok..." Frank nodded he understood... "But...can you just lay with me until I go to sleep?...like I said.. Been one hell of a day and...feeling you close...in my arms. Hey...I'll be out in a few minutes. I swear." He lied all too easily.

"...well..." She did not want to go...after all. And...no one ever came here after nine if there was no one 'in house'...to look in on. "I...I guess a ...few minutes won't...hurt then."

"There's my angel." Frank moved into bed beside her, spooning his body to hers. "Ummmmm...this feels wonderful!" His arms encircled her and he snuggled into her form... "You're so warm." He reached, pulling the covers about them...tucking her in.

"I...I should really take a shower." she tried to work her panties back up..to no avail.

"Feel free...just give me a few and...you can take one before you go...k?" He had closed his eyes and was already half-way asleep, you could hear it in his voice. His hand had went between her legs, preventing her panties any further advancement.

She could do that, she supposed.

Frank smiled. Yeah...like a shower was what she needed. What she 'needed' was to be fucked again and this time...like he meant it...with no hurrying through the festivities...he had been a little...anxious.. He would make it up to her...in an hour or so...

The man just needed a little 'down' time.

She wasn't going anywhere...

Not for a goodly while yet.

* * *

A/N: As you may have already guessed, this was written for another author challenge.... We had so much fun back in the day :)


	27. Bad Cromwell

Frank Cromwell hadn't slept very long...but, he had sensed a presence and instantly awakened, his instincts remarkably honed. He reached for his weapon only to find...

He glanced around his surroundings, seeing the long, dark hair spread about the white pillow case.

His brown eyes sought out...

He...breathed a sigh of relief then...at the look on the other woman's face...knew he was in hot water.

Dr. Janet 'Napoleon' Frasier, stood, arms folded. All five feet four of her...a force to be reckoned with. Her pretty features were sit in an attractive frown of disapproval...

Frank stifled the urge to smile. He wasn't stupid.

Janet raised a perfectly arched brow and...jerked her head in a 'get the hell over here...NOW' motion.

Frank could not resist. He put on his best innocent expression, which on a good day seemed ludicrous on such a man. And, blinked his eyes, motioning to...himself as if to question... 'Me? Doc?"

Janet's eyes narrowed in warning...

So...the man quietly slipped out of bed, making certain not to disturb Emily Taylor in doing so...

He also...purposely...neglected to put on his hospital gown. And stood, now. Perfectly naked. His hands on his hips, facing the 'enemy' squarely'. His amusement had grown ten-fold but still, he managed to keep a perfectly straight face.

Janet Frasier swept his body with a detached demeanor and crooked her finger at him.

Frank glanced around, as if helplessly searching for something...anything...to cover himself but both knew very well, he could have cared less if he found anything.

Janet stepped and hurled a blanket at the man, and it hit him in the chest area...hard.

He did grin then, and...slowly wrapped the covering about his waist.

The good Doctor then walked quietly from the area.

Frank glanced at a peacefully sleeping Emily Taylor, sighed lightly and...went to take his medicine like the good little Marine he was.

Janet waited patiently, her arms still very much folded...her expression still..sternly scolding him as he approached.

"First, just let me say..." She started off without preamble. "I don't appreciate my hospital room being turned into a...a...." She stopped, too much a lady to say it. "And secondly...I am assuming you used protection?"

Frank's good humor dropped a tad. He looked the woman up and down slowly, then...leaned...his arm extended...his hand braced on the door facing above her head. "Now, see....Doc...I don't 'see'...how that is really..." His eyes hardened a tad. "Any of your business."

"I'm making it my business...every person on this base is my 'business' and I just happen to like that one very much." Janet did not back down. Cromwell was pretty sure, the thought never even entered her head to do so. "You will be gone in a very short while...If your irresponsible act nets what I think it might...whom assumes the responsibility of the product of your stupid behavior? You? You...will be long gone. SHE...will be left with...the child."

Frank's temper flared. "It was just the one time...nothing happened, damn it!"

"Don't even go there! I am a medical doctor...don't tell ME where it could go or not go!"

Frank...straightened. "...My whole fucking world is turned upside down...I needed her. I needed...." He stopped. He didn't have to explain himself to this woman...hell, he had never had to explain himself to anyone...ever!

"I am not really concerned with your needs." Janet was positive. "Get dressed and get the hell out of my infirmary. And do it ten minutes ago!" She marched to the opened doorways of the corridor. "Guard..." She motioned the two burly individuals over. They came instantly.

"Ma'am!" One nodded his open respect.

"This man is leaving...make certain he is out of here before I return." And with that...she turned on her heels, with but one lethal look in Cromwell's direction and...left as quietly as she had come.

Cromwell looked at his new companions.

They were very large companions.

He...turned, and got dressed as quietly as he could. He glanced at the still slumbering woman, leaned...kissed her temple gently and...left.

Where he was going...he had no clue.


	28. Are We There Yet?

A/N: Does this story have a plot??? I'm beginning to wonder if we actually wrote anything besides sex??? But I suppose if no one is complaining, there isn't any reason to change anything.

What do you think?????

* * *

Jack O'Neill's Office.

Jack worked diligently on the enormous stack of papers in his 'IN' box. Usually, he just 'zatted' most of them but tonight...he actually had managed to get four completed. Or...he thought he got most of the paper work completed on the four now in his 'OUT' box..

His mind was certainly not on the reports.

He picked up another report and glanced at the first page...then lifted the second... He read a few lines. Something about evaluating a performance of a cadet he didn't even remember.

He threw the papers aside then sat back in his chair. The Commissary probably had cake.

It was not cake he wanted tonight.

He arose abruptly and...left his office, his steps purposeful...his strides directed...confident.

That confidence fell short the minute he entered Samantha Carter's office and those blue eyes trained on him.

He...slowed his steps and...stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Sir." She had smiled at him. She looked tired. "May have something here...glad you came."

Oh, she had something alright. Jack was trying, even now to..lift his eyes from the area. The best set of tits he had ever seen on a woman and the fact that he had seen Emily Taylor's earlier did nothing but reinforce the fact that he wanted desperately to see Carter's now.

Came? He would like to come...inside her cunt. Fuck, he remembered how it had felt. Even better than any time he had awakened imagining how it would feel...

Glad you came.

Would she be? Glad...pleased? With his performance..the other Carter had seemed...ok with it. Ok, hell...she had made him almost pass out with the way she had fucked him...

"...Sir?"

Jack lifted his eyes.

"...Are you ok?"

Jack remained silent. He didn't know the answer to that question anymore.

Sam frowned slightly, arising...stepping around the table which separated them... "You look tired. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Shouldn't you?"

She smiled and his world fell into place.

"I believe you told me to work on this problem."

"You do everything I tell you?" Where the hell had that come from?

Sam seemed a little puzzled but she gamely answered. "You are my superior officer..of course, I do."

"And...if I weren't?"

"..You are." She smiled again at him. "Sir..is there something wrong?"

"Yeah." He sensed it.

"...Can I help?"

"....Yeah." He...sensed....it.

"..Tell me how." She encouraged, more than willing to be of assistance if possible...clearly.

Tell her how. Fuck...How did he tell her...how....what....he needed... how...she could give it to him, if she wanted.

"This 'cop guy' thing...you going through with it?"

"...I'm sorry?" She was a little lost.

"He's not right for you."

"Sir?" Samantha Carter's heart began to beat frantically.

"...Fuck the regs, Carter...he's not right for you. He can't make you happy. I don't know if I can but...I sure as hell know....I have to find out the answer to that question."

"...W-What do you...eh...." She knew perfectly well what he meant. So why even finish the sentence. "....H-How did you mean to...ascertain the answer, Col?"

Jack hadn't thought that one through as yet...so he just...acted on instinct.

He reached, grasping her waist...and tugged her into his embrace,

"OHH!" She had hit his chest solidly, the impact taking the breath from her body.

Jack looked down into those eyes and.. Felt the warmth of contact and knew. There was no damned way he could stop now.

To his shock...Samantha Carter lifted her arms, sliding them about his neckline, her fingers grasping the hair at the back of his nape and gently pulled his head down.

Jack opened his mouth to receive her tongue as it probed anxiously about his lips...

He groaned his relief, his arms tightening drastically as he pressed the full curves and bulges of the woman's body against his already straining one, deepening the kiss systematically.

Carter's arms tightened and she moaned happily.

Jack felt a little encouraged. Some of his confidence returning...just a tiny bit.

"Get out of those fucking BDU's Carter...how can I suck your clit with them in the way."

It seemed a valid enough question to the woman for she instantly struggled with the belt and zipper of her pants...

Jack was good enough to assist her when she got frustrated and...in seconds...he had pulled the offending material down the long, silky legs and thanked God the woman had opted for something more comfortable on base instead of her combat boots.

He was able to tug the tennis shoes off, throwing them aside, which made the removal of the slacks that much more easy.

Jack was not one to waste time or effort...he backed Samantha Carter up to a convenient table and caught her mouth in a passionate kiss. He lingered over the sweet tasting lips a goodly while, hating to leave them but...

When he made a promise...he kept it.

The man kissed a burning path down the woman's neckline...his hands pushing up and under the black tee, to cup and fondle the large melons of Sam's breasts. The hot flesh inflamed his already heightened senses all the more and her soft moans of building excitement caused his dick to expand painfully.

Sam grasped his hair and guided his mouth to her puckered nipple, thrusting the stiff little peak into the hot hollow, arching to him, grunting her delirium.. Jack didn't mind this slight detour in the least...and quite frankly, could have spent much more time suckling and getting his fill of the full, voluptuous breasts but...

As fate would have it...the woman insisted he keep his promise by once again grasping his hair and non-too-gently, reminding him of his slight.

Jack forgave her, grasping a strap on either side of the shapely hips as he made his way downward, his mouth tasting each inch of bare flesh on her stomach as he went....he took her panties with him as he moved, slowly...languidly and by the time he was nuzzling the soft patch of blonde pubic hair above her clit, Sam was withering with need.

Jack took time to admire the beauty of the fluff of precisely shaved area, his thumb feathering the soft curls lovingly.

"Bastard!" Sam grated, shoving his face into her center of being and Jack breathed in the wondrous scent of soap and a light, evasive floral fragrance. He eagerly licked and suckled the hot flesh hungrily which, in turn, caused Carter to moan rather loudly and wrap her legs around his head.

He didn't really mind at all. It just brought him closer to her opening, so he took the opportunity to stick his tongue into it...

To his great joy, Carter opened her legs wide and braced her hands on the table behind her, giving him even better access to what he needed access to.

Jack sometimes pretended to be stupid, but he really wasn't so...when presented with such a generous gesture...could do nothing less than offer his gratitude. He continued to suck the tiny nub above her opening while he stuck his middle finger gently into the tight, steamy entrance.

He watched it go farther and farther inside the woman and with each inch ventured, Samantha Carter's legs opened wider and her moans grew more pronounced..more..meaningful.

Jack's dick was as hard as it had ever been. But, he tried to ignore the painful throbbing need and concentrate on... "Shit, Carter...you are really...REALLY...beautiful!" He tried to sound sincere because...he was.

And he really...REALLY...wanted to fuck her but...

He watched her breasts rise and fall with her shallow breathing and marveled at the sounds escaping her throat. He had pushed her bra above her breasts and the flat of her stomach enthralled him. She had a belly ring and it was so cute...a little diamond stud that glistened and shimmered.

Major Samantha Carter had a belly ring.

That was...just shitting ass amazing.

And Col Jack O'Neill really, REALLY liked it. He did.

But, mostly his eyes kept returning to the lovely revealed plumpness of her breasts. He wanted to touch one, to taste one of those pert little nipples surrounded by the amber circles of her areola. Jack always thought of himself as a leg man...odd, to be proven wrong so late in life.

Actually, the man would have captured a handful of breast had his finger not been stuck up Carter's pussy. He had to make a choice and he thought maybe he should just keep it there for the time being. She seemed to like it a little.

"M-More! Jesus Christ! I need...." Carter gasped for breath, her eyes closed as she totally enjoyed the man's expertise. "MORE!"

Jack shrugged mentally and added his index finger, easing it inside the woman along with the other one. He leaned and french kissed her clit, nipping it playfully then sucking the slight pain away all the while breathing a hot breath on the sensitive area.

"G-God!" The woman withered about restlessly and moved decidedly closer to his administrations. "OHH! God! Jack!....YES!"

She had called him 'Jack'..at least she knew who was down here. And, 'Jack' was determined she wouldn't soon forget it. "Play with yourself, Carter." He moved back, just enough to look at the amazing sight afforded him. "Touch your clit, show me what you like."

"You k-know!" She whimpered her belief.. "Already!"

"Did that in ANY was sound like a request...Major?" Jack was pretty sure he had not phrased it in such a manner at least.

Samantha Carter struggled, supporting herself on one hand braced on the table and reached, rubbing her clit rapidly with her middle finger...moaning brokenly, her head falling back, her center of being heating more than nicely by this man's ability to turn her the hell on.

Jack smiled, his eyes allowing his repressed excitement, his arousal thickening in width..growing in length. "Ohh, yeah. That's fucking nice." The man..approved. "Cum for me." He whispered his growing need. "Let me see it,"

He suddenly wanted that more than his own release.

"NO!" The thought did not sit well with Carter. "You..sir!" she gulped her request. "Inside!"

"Well, Duh.." Jack leaned, his tongue flicking her nub rapidly several strokes and he almost grinned at the small, weak moan of dissension. "In a minute..play with it, Carter. I want to see your face when you do it."

She squirmed and moaned her disappointment.

Jack blew gently on the surface he had just licked...and he could almost witness the tiny nub stiffen in anticipation. "It soooo needs some attention..." He was thinking..as did his cock along about now. "I am hurting, Carter..wanting you in the worse way here...why are you making me wait."

"M–M–Me?!!" She grimaced, having stated her astonishment., reaching..touching herself, a long, drawn-out rasp following for the area was more than tender after the man's attention to it. "Ohhhh,...shit.!"

She rubbed the clit slowly at first...feeling her way. Easing into the moment. Her senses aflame knowing the man's eyes devoured every inch of her...that she was totally exposed to him.  
Totally vulnerable.

"I don't have all fucking night, woman." Jack began moving his fingers rapidly, fucking her cunt hard and feverishly.

She gasped a sharp intake of breath but soon was matching his tempo and in seconds, the woman found her release.

Jack's eyes were molten orbs of flame as he arose...slowly, to tower over her for he had gently lay her back... "Now...that!" His tone was coarse and edgy and he fumbled with the front of his BDUs...as he spoke. His gaze branded her and caused her cheeks to heat. "..Was 'special'...."

The man winced as he pulled his engorged penis from it's confines. Carter hastily lifted her head. This moment...she wasn't about to miss.

Her eyes widened and she forgot all about blushing. "Ohhhh....Col!" She whispered her awe. And she could not help but reach and...touch it.

Jack gritted his teeth as the warm fingers wrapped about his shaft. Her touch almost made him cum right then and there...

"It's so...beautiful!" Carter lifted a sultry stare. And tugged him gently forward, guiding him. "Put it in me..." She urged, her tone warming his blood nicely, as did her 'look'. "I want to feel it's size stretch me."

"Shit." Jack allowed whatever she wished, moving closer, lifting her leg over his shoulder...easing the panties much higher on her legs...out of his path of sight. He could not look away from the sight below him.

Carter had managed to wiggle one leg out of the panties, neglecting the other as it was no longer an half sit...half arched the lovely plane of her back and...looked down as she placed the tip of Jack's dick to her opening.

Jack was just about to ease into the delectable hole when...much to his surprise and delight..the woman moved forward, embedding the thickness of him into her.

Jack cursed a mumbled oath...god, it felt so good...so fucking ..good!

Carter had moaned softly, a sound that ripped his mind apart and without even realizing what he was about...he thrust hard, sinking his length into the woman's hot cavern.

Carter cried out...her arms lifting as she pulled herself closer, those long legs wrapping about his waist. Her mouth connected with his, her arms tightened about his neckline and she was moving lanquidly upon his shaft in slow, agonizing strokes that left Jack O'Neill trembling inside and so 'hot'...he thought if she didn't stop the actions of that 'sweet' little ass...he would just cum and have done with it.

Then she would be sorry...but, not as sorry as him.

"Carter..." He broke the kiss, out of desperation. "Maybe if we just..."

"Deeper, sir.." She caught his mouth again, silencing him. "Shove it...hard! Like..before!"

"K." Jack managed around the tip of her tongue. He gripped a handful of asscheeks and...rammed his dick hard, several meaningful thrusts...

Carter's moans of delight urged the man on. And, it wasn't like she wasn't helping, either. Damn, the woman knew how to move her ass, and he could feel her cunt contracting about his tip.... "Carter!" He warned against such an unwise move on her part at this stage of the game. "Stop that."

Her reply was to tongue him and..contract harder.

He kinda liked her all insubordinate and everything, he decided. "I am soooo going to fill you!" He felt she should be made aware of his intentions.

"Ohhh, GOD, yes!" She tightened her legs and...increased the tempo of her movements and...Jack knew he had lost the battle...he felt his fluid building, and his blood heating to a feverish pitch.

Well...he philosophized. So he would lose the damned battle...there was an entire fucking war to be waged here.

"Carter." Jack whispered her name and...exploded inside the hot, receptive little hole, his breath catching for the intense pleasure that seared his mind, shook his body...and filled his soul.

"Ummmmmmmm!" The woman grimaced, allowing her own release yet again...feeling the hot spurt of cum hit the back of her vaginal area, the sensation sending her over the edge of reality yet again. It was as if this was something she had been waiting for all her life.

Nothing had ever felt so....right.

Jack...finished. Took a while and then...he eased the woman gently unto the table top...his hands massaging, fondling...touching her bare flesh any place that pleased him...  
He kissed the sweetness of her mouth over and over until it felt an extension of his own.

And...he was still inside her and...felt himself growing hard again.

He cleared his throat self-consciously. Damn...what must she think? He tried to stop his reaction to her, but it wasn't going to happen. So he...eased out of her and managed a sheepish grin of apology of sorts. "Hey..it's been eight years...cut it some slack, hum?"

"Or...you could just...put it back." She lifted incredulous eyes. "....Sir."

"I...could do that." He concurred. "But, that would make me a selfish son-of-a-bitch and right now? I just want you thinking...the old man wasn't as bad as I thought." He tried a lightness he didn't feel. "You ARE thinking that, right, Carter?" He frowned superficially at her.

"Wasn't thinking anything like that, sir." She pulled her eyes from the man's activities.

He was putting his instrument away and she pouted prettily for him. "I was thinking...when can we do this again? And...why did you decide to do it now?"

"...Yeah?" Jack tried to hide his glee, and managed to put on his best Col Jack O'Neill face for the woman. "I'll have to check my schedule.." He put a strand of hair from her cheek line, his touch light...possessively lingering on the warm flesh. His eyes saying so much more than his words. "I'm an important man around here, Carter. Just can't...eh...." Well, that was going to sound just stupid..

"Yes, sir?" She was holding her smile. And...she had shamefully neglected to re-dress. She seemed perfectly at ease having just pulled her top back down and wiggled the bra into place...but...the bottom half..the half Jack was so studiously trying not to look at...was still very much...unveiled, so to speak.

"Not gonna make it easy for me, hum?" He surmised.

"Can I make it ...hard...for you, sir?" She moved ever so subtly closer.

"Yeah, Carter...you could do that. But..." He put her away from him and...picked up her BDUs. More to have something to take his mind off her question than any real need to see her dressed again, granted. "You won't."

"Sure, I will, sir." She had moved off the desk and...into a closer proximity to the man. And was completely ignoring his offer of the slacks he held between them like some protective barrier reef. "If that is what you want."

"You know damned well it's what I want...put these on..."

She looked at the pants. "Why should I...you took them off."

"You get kinda sassy after you've been fucked..don't you, Major."

"Sometimes." She gave him an up and under look that made him want to call her bluff.

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"Not for me." Which made the assumption...this would happen again, Jack hoped. "I like sassy women."

"I'm glad you...said what you did, sir....did you mean it?"

"Yeah, I meant it..." Jack took offense then.. "What? What did I say. Which thing?"

"About.." She hesitated. "About the 'cop guy'?"

"That I definitely meant...yeah." He confirmed. "I'm thinking maybe we can talk about this, Carter...over like..I don't know. Dinner maybe?"

"You fuck the woman first and then ask her to dinner?" Her eyes danced mischievously.

"I march to a different drummer. Will you put those damned things on..." He snapped and thrust the pants at her insistently.

She took them and slipped her pantie back on the other leg while Jack pretended to be interested in objects on her work table.

Samantha Carter put her BDUs back on and searched for her shoes.

"I thought maybe somewhere special." Jack looked into a microscope and didn't have a clue at what he was looking at. "Somewhere really nice, ya know?"

"Not really dressed for that, sir. O'Malley's is fine with me...if it's ok with you."

"Oh..." Jack arose for he sensed she was approaching. He kept his hands in his pockets because he was hard just from imaging her wiggling into those BDUs. He had steadfastly refused to look...not once. "That's ok, then...sure. If that is what you want."

"Oh, that's not all I want...are we clear on that...sir?" She lifted an almost defiant look.

"No, Carter...I thought this could just be a one time thing and then we could go back to pretending we didn't want to fuck each other."

She...smiled. "Not gonna happen. I'm going to take a shower. Meet here in an hour?"

"Sure...why not."

Her smile widened. "You're kinda ...cocky...after you've been fucked...aren't you..Col."

He ...smiled. Slowly, his features taking on that little boy look she adored so much. "Sometimes."

"See you in an hour." She sash-shayed out the opened door way and it was only then that Jack thought to himself...close the door next time, idiot...anyone could have walked by...or...in...

Geessh...what the hell had he been thinking...oh...yeah...he remembered now.

He stepped out, having followed Carter and watched her walk down the corridor. He really liked to watch her walk.

"This cop guy..want me to kill him for you, Jack?"

Jack O'Neill closed his eyes and suddenly wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

Shit...just...fucking....shit...shit...shit...shit...shit!

"Eliminate the competition, so to speak..of course...now," Frank Cromwell stepped out from his place of concealment...the one he had assumed when he sensed Samantha Carter was about to vacate the premises. "Didn't seem to ME she was thinking about a cop guy in there just now. Or any guy, except the one between her legs, licking her cunt all nice and frantic like."

Frank stepped casually alongside the other man.

"You seemed to really...REALLY...like licking her cunt, Jack...I'm thinking that. Am I right on that point, then?"

Jack thought about just pulling his weapon and shooting the bastard. Not like Cromwell wasn't already dead in this world...technically...he couldn't even be brought up on charges...could he?

"How's your knees, Jack...bet that had to be hurting in there. You were very brave not showing your pain and all. I admire that...I do."

"I can have you shot...are you aware of that."

"After Napoleon threw me out of sickbay...I was thinking...if Jack O'Neill isn't in his office...where...oh...where...would he be." Frank continued as if Jack had not spoken. "And Lo and Behold.. He is right where I thought he might be...well, technically...I was thinking more just Carter's office but...hey...I like your idea much better."

"Why did Janet throw you out of the sickbay?" Jack frowned. "Did you proposition her? I TOLD you...."

"So, Jack..." Cromwell put his beefy arm about the other man's shoulder and started to walk in the direction Samantha Carter had taken minutes earlier. "I'm thinking you're going to be pussy -whipped in say...oh, one...two months tops..what do you think?"

Jack sighed mentally. And pushed the man's arm aside. "Like you aren't already!"

"How the Mighty Hath Fallen...it's true." Cromwell shook his head woefully. "How did we get to this point, old buddy. Where did we go wrong?"

"I think I went wrong when I didn't feed your sorry ass to the sharks when we were out on that pontoon."

Frank looked off into space, contemplatively... "Question...why didn't you take it again...she was offering."

"Fuck off."

"No, I'm not being sarcastic...just curious." Cromwell turned serious eyes to Jack O'Neill. "You would have before. You wanted it...didn't you."

Jack thought about not answering...he thought about it for a long time. "It's Carter."

"...And...?" Frank encouraged a little..more information.

"She had given enough...more than I ever hoped....that's your problem, Frank...you are one greedy bastard."

"I am that." It was readily accepted. "What can I say...I like pussy."

"You like Emily Taylor...you're in love with her." Jack could 'street fight' too.

"...Am I?" Frank smiled politely. "Can I come to dinner with you?"

"No."

"But...I'm hungry." Frank held his amusement...just.

"I have an idea...." Jack remembered something important. "Why don't you just..." He put a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Eat shit and die."

Frank's grin erupted spontaneously. He watched Jack walk on down the corridor. "Hey...you know that turns me on..right?" He called after the man. Nothing...no reaction. Jack just kept walking. "Did you mean for it to...? Trying to tell me something, Jack?"

Jack flipped the man the bird and heard Frank's chuckle as he rounded the corner.

Nothing could ruin Jack's mood...not even Frank Cromwell. He was sooo looking forward to dinner tonight and even if the place didn't have cake...he didn't think he was going to mind at all...

Nope..not one little bit.

Jack began to whistle. Hi Ho..Hi Ho..It's Off To Work We Go...

He wasn't sure where the tune came from or what it meant...it only made him happy inside...well...happier. So he just continued to whistle and...feel pretty damned good.


	29. There's No Place Like Home,Etc

Frank Cromwell wandered the halls of the SGC thinking how different it was here, in this other place. Bright lights blared over-head. The corridors were crowded with military personnel, all seemingly engrossed in their everyday duties.

Frank had no where to go...no where to be. He felt out of place. A little lost. His first instincts were to search out Emily Taylor. After Janet 'Napoleon' Frasier's little heart-to-heart, he found himself even second-guessing that decision.

He found the gym and after an hour's work-out...felt no better and the fact, he had no sleep at all last night, was catching up to him. He stood, now...under the steaming pelts of a shower, his head bowed, his hands braced against the tiled wall of a very modern, very accommodating bath area.

Such luxuries were indeed, a welcome change. This time, he simply accepted them without the guilt and allowed his mind to rest.

The water felt great and...the heat soothed his aching head. His shoulders were tight and his entire body was tense..as if he waited for something...the other shoe to fall, perhaps. He wasn't sure.

Jack O'Neill had assigned him quarters and he thought..he might catch a few 'z's' after his shower. He was tired. Plain and simple. He needed to rest.

"I'm not like her..am I."

The man started, for he had not sensed anyone near...not that the woman was near...she stood in the large opening of the shower area... People had came and went so frequently, Frank had allowed his senses 'down time'...

"I'm not even blonde..."

Frank slowly straightened his body...aware most was hidden behind the tiled wall which separated each stall. "This is the men's section...isn't it...you supposed to be here?"

She didn't even blink. "You said that...last night...in your sleep..." Emily Taylor stood, her hands folded almost primly before her. She wore a black tee and green fatigues. No bra.

Nice. Was Frank's first thought but he checked it and turned the water off, reaching for the towel he had lain across the wall. He tucked it around his waist. "Let me get dressed...you can buy me some dinner." He looked over at her. "Now, get...this is no place for a woman."

She just looked at him.

"Some Marines aren't as proper and discrete as I am..." He quipped. "Might take you being here as a sign to...misbehave. Then, I'd have to kill them and we don't want that, do we."

She lowered her head. "The shift is over...they are done." She sought him out. "You miss her. Don't you."

The man's eyes softened a tad. "Nah..she's a bitch." He lied easily. "Always mouthing off...and I kinda like the darker hair."

"Is she anything like me?"

"Same cunt." He grinned, and his dimples were much more pronounced which made the man all the more handsome. "You gonna let me get dressed or do I just...walk on out there...getting a little cold here. Don't really want you to see what with the shrinkage factor and all."

Emily turned and walked silently away.

Frank moved forward and dressed quickly, having dried himself hap-hazzardly. In spite of himself, he wanted to see the woman...to be with her. He had promised himself he would not contact her again.

Jack had promised he wouldn't be here much longer. So, Frank thought...better to listen to 'Napoleon'. He had been way out of line last night in doing what he had done. He had had time to think about it and...'small fry' had been correct. He had not only acted irresponsibly toward the woman...he had forgotten the mission itself...

Both errors, in his book...were unforgivable transgressions.

He pulled on the green tee and underwear, then slipped his pants up his legs and fastened the belt, before zipping the front. Jack had ordered Frank an entire new set of BDUs. Down to the black, gleaming combat boots.

Frank hesitated at those...he preferred his more comfortable, broken in pair but...he was vain enough this time to want to look his best. He laced the ties and looped the top with practiced ease.

He was aware another Marine watched him from across the way... He felt no animosity from the man, only a certain curiosity...so he let it go and continued to dress.

"Hey, man...you want some of this?"

Frank looked up at the other man's voice.

The Marine held out a bottle of cologne. "Chicks dig it...trust me."

"I wouldn't trust you, Coletti, if someone paid me handsomely to do so." Frank held his smile and straightened his frame, his hands coming to his tapered hips.

"...You know me?"

"Your reputation precedes you. Yeah...I know you."

"....You did good...with that black hole thing." Coletti shrugged his huge shoulders. "Just wanted to tell you. We owe you a lot...for...that."

"Well, if you're going to get 'sucked'...might as well go all the way, right?" Frank made it easier on the man.

Coletti grinned. "That's my motto."

"As I remember, your 'motto' changes with each passing day."

"Well, it's one of them." Coletti agreed. "You're welcome to this if you want." He put the bottle back in his locker. "Hell...take anything you need. Like I said...figure we owe you."

The man walked away and Frank watched him. He turned, closing his own locker. He noted...no one bothered with locks here.

He kinda liked that thought.

He made his way out the swinging doors of the shower area.

The woman waited patiently, her back against the wall, her arms folded.

She watched him approach, the blue eyes holding an infinite sadness within.

"Your dog die?" He knew how to make her feel better.

She merely looked up at him.

"You going to feed me or what?" He took her arm gently, guiding her along as he walked. "...listen..." He might as well get it out of the way...She might not want to eat with him afterwards, so... He pulled up short and released her arm... He drew in an even breath and faced the woman squarely.

"...I took advantage of you last night...I'm not sorry for what happened..." He stated it clearly. "I just should never have allowed it...to ...do so." He lifted a steady gaze. "Especially without protection. I don't think anything happened...but..."

The woman stepped taking his face in her hands and her mouth sought his with an eagerness that took the man by surprise. Her tongue mingled with his erotically and he...felt himself grow hard.

He caught her upper arms and broke the kiss, putting a little space between their bodies, where before...she had melted to his form, her arms lifting about his neckline, and tightening systematically.

"Hey!" He tried to scold her. "Did you hear what I just said?" He manage to make his tone a little abrupt.

The woman's arms dropped from his chest and he felt like shit, suddenly. But, she had to be made aware of the situation.

"It's entirely my fault. I take the entire blame." He wanted that made perfectly clear. "Hell, you didn't know what the fuck was going on...how could you." He was man enough, he hoped to be able to seduce a woman half his age. That had always bothered him before...the age thing but, his Emily had told him to fuck off when he mentioned it and...made him believe she could handle anything he could throw at her and over the years...she had made good on that boast so...

"I wanted you to fuck me...I know that much." She wanted the man to be made aware of the situation. "I know...I still do."

Frank's mouth fell open. Well, that...he had not expected. She clearly wasn't getting it.

"Yeah...right. I'm going to be gone by tomorrow morning..."

"Then, we don't have much time, do we...are you really all that hungry? For food, I mean?"

Frank...scowled. "Well, you little slut...what the hell is that supposed to mean? You don't just say that to a man!"

"Why not?" Emily asked with a simplicity that served to nullify Cromwell's anger...He wasn't angry with the woman but himself for being a bit shocked by her words. Nothing shocked Frank Cromwell and nothing ever would...he...thought...or...had...thoug... "You, yourself, said I don't have much time for subtleties. You aren't wanting to then...not anymore?"

"That's not the point." Frank was sure it wasn't.

"Then, what's the point, Frank...because I'm not getting it."

"First and foremost...don't call me 'Frank'..it's Major to you....Capt."

"Well, fine...Major Cromwell...do you want to fuck me or not?"

Frank blinked and...his mouth fell open yet again. Hell, yeah he wanted to fuck her but the 'Napoleon chick' had said he shouldn't. And, even though he didn't know the 'Napoleon chick' all that well, he had learned in a very short time in her company to respect the hell out of her...so...he was a little torn here, understandably.

"No..I do not. So.." He stiffened with his resolve. "I suggest you get the hell out of here before ...."

"Before what?" She fucking was calling his bluff...the cheeky little bitch.

"The 'NO' part should have been sufficient..." He growled gruffly, in his best 'command' tone.

"Normally, yes..but, I happen...in this instant to not believe you...or I chose to do so...so..." Emily lifted her head stubbornly. "I'm not going anywhere...I'm staying right here."

"You do that, then..." He made to take his leave. Finally, a way out of this damnable situation. "I...will go."

She let him get a good four feet... "Coward."

Frank...halted slowly. He could not have heard the whispered challenge. He simply could not. Even HIS Emily would not go there.

The man turned slowly...his eyes locking with the crystal blue ones. "...You said...what?"

"What the hell are you afraid of? You'll be gone. You made that abundantly clear.." She stepped once, her bravado all show. He didn't have to know that. "No responsibility to worry about. I'm a big girl.. Not asking you for anything but your cock. I'm thinking, you probably give that out a lot anyway...am I right? So..what 's the problem? You found me acceptable last night."

"Where the FUCK..." Frank stepped threateningly and Emily retreated a few steps involuntarily. "Did you get that gutter mouth! I should spank your ass red for speaking like that!"

"Well...." She swallowed her fear and lifted a determined gaze. "If that is what you are into...I'm game. I believe the phrase is...my place..or your's...right?"

Frank Cromwell hesitated. He noted the clenched little fists...knuckles white from exertion...the stiffness of her body...and even though she met his eyes squarely, her cheeks were flushed with...something that amused him...and stirred his blood.

"You'd be surprised at what I'm...'into'...little girl." He decided to put her in her place..once and for all. The silly little bitch would not ever try this with another man...not until she was certain he was the one she really wanted and was prepared to give herself to.

The thought made Frank physically ill. So, he was a little harsher than he had intended with his next statement.

"I like all sorts of naughty things...none of which...I practiced on you last night...so...count yourself fortunate and let's just leave it there, hum?" He swept her body with an all too bold stare. Stopping in all the incorrect places to linger and..savor, his eyes allowing a man's appreciation for the 'tour'. "Why don't you just go on down the road while you are still in one piece. I have little cunts like you for tea...on a daily basis. Last night was just one of ...oh, a hundred or so. You were there and you put out. What can I say."

"You 'put out' too." Emily remembered all too well. She had not been able to forget... "And, so what if I am only one of many...I don't expect you will be the last...not by a long shot!"

He had wounded her pride...and she was fighting back instinctively.

"You're right, though...I've obviously made a mistake. You don't know good when you have it...your loss...not mine." She made to turn on her heels, very close to tears. This cretin would never see her cry...not in a million years.

He let her get..oh...four steps. "Coward." He caressed the word as if it were the most filthy thing he could ever call the woman.

She gasped, swirling, her eyes heated with the flame of battle. "Fuck you!"

"You wish."

"In your fucking dreams!" She disdained.

Frank had forgotten how cute she was when she was pissed. "More like..your's from your statements of before. You wanted my cock, wasn't it? You wanted me to fuck you? Did I not hear that right?"

"Past tense..." The blue eyes turned to chips of ice. "All past that now. So, don't trouble yourself...Major. I'll go find another play mate."

Frank tensed...the remark hitting home. He watched that saucy little ass switching away from him, her steps purposeful...

Frank Cromwell was at his best when in times of adversity, however. "...Won't find none like me. You asked what I liked...still interested?"

"No." She continued, calling over her shoulder.

Frank raised his voice effectively. "Like fucking tight little asses with the hilt of my knife."

The woman's steps...slowed then...stopped entirely.

Frank waited patiently now. He had her attention.

Still, she did not turn about, clearly debating if she should give the 'loser' another chance.

"Like using dildos and vibrators while I fuck your ass...run them all over your tits...make those little nipples tingle with ...anticipation of my tongue...tease that little clit until it quivers uncontrollably and...that tight pussy just cums all by itself."

Frank studied the back of the woman's neckline absently. She had pulled her hair up and pinned it in a really cool style...tiny butterfly barrettes holding pieces of the silk here and there. He could have those out and that long hair flowing in seconds...enough to:

"Like to grab a hand full of hair and hold you from movement as I force my cock down your throat...deep throating...ummmmmm. Feels....good!"

"For you..you ass hole." She had turned her head slightly, enough to speak but not directly to him...He hadn't earned that as yet.

Little more...groveling. "Ohhh yeah...for me. But, I reward good behavior.. Tie you to the bed and lick that clit for a goodly while..at least until you're squirming with need and begging me to put it in and finish you."

"Like that would happen." She turned, her pretty features set in open apathy.

"I can make it happen...but, I suspect you already know that."

"Don't you have somewhere you have to be?" She asked, cocking her head to one side, and re-folding her arms.

His eyes dropped to her middle. And...stayed.

Emily felt her cheeks tinting. "Should I be flattered? Changed your feeble little mind, have you? Too bad. You had your chance. You didn't want it."

"Never said I didn't ...want it." He lifted a smoldering gaze. "Said...it was best for you if I didn't take it...but, apparently, I wouldn't have to...take it, that is."

"You would now."

Cromwell smiled and dimpled. "Well, now, Ma'am...don't mind that in the least...truth of the matter is? Kinda enjoy it."

"You are soooo full of shit." Emily shook her head woefully. "What the hell did I ever see in something like you?"

"Nine inch cock?" Frank offered helpfully? "Wait...you said something to the effect...it was too long...but, you kinda liked the thickness...if I remember correctly...hey..." He magnanimously offered. "I don't have to put it all in...hell, as long as the head is up there...I can make do with the rest. Especially in such a tight, steamy little pussy."

"Hold that thought..." She swept him cooly. "Hope it gives you a measure of comfort...it's all you'll get from me." She turned again....

"I want you." His tone alone halted her steps. It was deep...gravelly...grave...no-nonsense. "Stop being an ass and get the fuck over here. You've taught me the lesson..now, let's get down to business."

Emily glanced about, her features petulant.

"I said...I...I didn't want to any more." She reminded herself more than the man.

"Yeah, whatever...If I can't change your mind after a few minutes with my finger up your pussy...I'll just leave..." Cromwell held out his hand, palm upward. "What do you have to lose except...a few minutes. I'm as hard as a god-damned boulder...and I think you can see that. You did your job...come let me do mine, hum?"

Emily lowered her eyes to the...boulder for a goodly beat.

Frank held his hand extended, waiting patiently.

The woman stepped tentatively then...put her slender fingers into his palm...The man's thick fingers curved about the smaller ones and he enclosed her hand within his.

His eyes held hers captive. "So...what was that question? Your quarters...or mine?"

"Can't wait that long...improvise, Marine..." She suggested...strongly.

Cromwell grinned and glanced about.... "Well, well...a woman that knows what she wants. How...refreshing." He motioned his head to a nearby store room... "Not much room to maneuver...but, I can make do...trust me?"

"Always." She stepped, her mouth closing over his, the kiss sweetly passionate, with the promise of impending intimacy.

"You could always lift my mood, baby." He slipped an arm around her waist, gently guiding her forward. "Let's go see if you can lift anything of import..."

"I already did that..." She opened the door herself, stepping into the darkened area...tugging the man with her as she made her way among the stacked crates and boxes.

"You need to be taken down a notch or two..." He liked the idea.... "Gonna start by spanking that sweet little ass of yours until you can't sit down for a week or so."

Emily stepped a little closer, her eyes measuring the width of the man's massive chest.. "Do...Do I like to be...spanked?" She lifted a sultry stare.

"Well..hello!" The man's hands spanned the small waist-line as he glanced about her form much as she was his. "Would I do it otherwise?"  
"Yes." She sensed.

"You only like it if I kiss it afterwards and make it all better. Lose the top." The back of his hand lifted and skimmed the very visible point of her nipple, causing her to gasp softly and move from his touch, only to regret the action instantly.

Her eyes flew to the door. "S-Someone might walk in, you know." She reminded herself of the danger purposely. Why couldn't she act sensibly when this man was about? She normally was very sensible...level-headed even...

Frank glanced at the closed doorway as well. Then, back to the woman. "Yeah, we could lock it...but, then..it wouldn't be as exciting...would it."

"I could get busted." Her breathing had already heightened with just the thought of someone catching them.

"I busted your cherry couple years back." He purposely misunderstood. "...Afraid?"

She shook her head, and started to go into his arms..

Frank put up a huge palm, laying it against her chest area between her breasts. He could feel either slope resting under the outer edges of his hand. "But...I wasn't here for your first time..was I and...I know from last night...you aren't a virgin so...who was it?"

"What?" The question threw her. "Why...why would you want to know ...that?"

"Who...was it." It had not been a question.

"Who was your first...Major?" She thought maybe a double standard was being applied here. "Does it matter...it wasn't important."

"It was important enough..you let him get in your panties...or were you even wearing any?"

"Hey!" She took offense. "You have women...don't try to tell me you don't..what does..."

"We aren't discussing me." His anger was surfacing and he knew it was stupid...but, he was pissed and...he didn't really care who knew it.

"...A...A guy in college. It didn't mean anything..." She relented. "He's...he's married with kids now. It was just a one time thing."

"...How many since?" He asked tightly, jealousy eating away at the man. His Emmy had never been unfaithful to him...never! And she never would.

Logic told him...this was not his Emmy...that she had never even met him...but, his ego told him....fuck her! She had spread for other men and...God...he just wanted to throw up suddenly.

"Don't be mad at me." The woman caught his hand in both of hers, squeezing tightly, her eyes beseeching him. "I didn't know you. You weren't here. Please...I've...I've never felt what it was I felt..with you. I didn't know it could be so..." Words escaped her. "I had my career to worry about and there has been no one...none...not since the first and...well...of course..Coletti tried." She felt she must be brutally honest for the man to understand. "But...but, he tries every woman...it's just something he does..."

"You let Colett...

"NO!" She blinked innocent eyes. "I said..he tried. He didn't really mean it, it is just his way. No..nothing happened...nothing!"

"Oh...he meant it...so..." Frank swept her pretty features suspiciously. "This first time...was it good?" He asked deceptively mild. He pulled his hand from her grasp, placing them on his hips.

"I...I just want to be with..you."

"Yeah. Humor me...was he good?"

"...Please." She rolled her eyes expressively. "It was horrible. Why do you think I was able to put it aside for work. He was...just..." She sought the correct phrasing that would fit ...  
"ewwwwwww." She made an adorable face.

"...You placating me?"

Emily stepped involuntarily. "No! No..I swear. I...I didn't like it...I'm not...I'm telling you the truth. Really."

Frank studied her features religiously wanting to believe...therefore, distrustful of his decision to do so.

"I...I liked it..with you." She finished lamely. Then lowered her head, ashamed of having admitted as much as she had. She hardly knew this man and she was baring her soul and losing what pride she had managed to hold unto... She ran her hand around the back of her neck... "Look...this probably wasn't such a good idea...maybe I should just ...go."

"Yeah, you could do that...and I could break your freakin neck..." Cromwell caught her arm as she made to pass. "I have every right to be pissed...you let some other dick fuck you..."

"You fuck other women." She pouted up at him.

"Not like I fuck you...idiot! They don't count and you damned well know it..so don't even go there."

"That...doesn't even make sense." She wailed her believe.

"You better do some serious placating, bitch...and do it YESTERDAY...cause I am this close to..."

Emily acted on instinct...sinking down to her knees...nuzzling the front of his BDUs gently.

Cromwell at first stiffened then...his hand filtered into her hair...and true to his word, he had the tiny clips out of the way and her hair down and falling about her face in seconds... His fingers curled tightly into the silk at the base of her nape. "...You know what I like...do it." He grated his rising urgency...unzipping his pants and tugging his engorged penis into view.

Emily didn't, in reality...know what the man 'like'...but, she knew what SHE liked...she leaned and encompassed the thick shaft with her warm fingers guiding the large bulb into her mouth where she sucked and twirled her tongue about the smooth, clean skin until Frank's hand had loosened considerable in her hair and his moans told her...

He wasn't quite as upset with her as he had been.


	30. Hi Ho, It's Off To Work We Go

Jack O'Neill walked the halls of his beloved SGC. It was good to be 'home'...his..home.

He saw a familiar face coming his way among the other people frequenting the corridor he sauntered down.

"Hey, Silar...you seen Major Cromwell."

"I'd rather not say, sir." Silar, while he knew everything which transpired on base, was certainly no 'snitch'.

"Yeah, well 'say' anyway." Jack O'Neill advised, still playing with the small rubber ball he hid in his right pocket of his BDUs.

"...He's in Corridor D, sir...Storeroom A."

Jack was confused. But, he was used to the condition. "..Storeroom? What's he doing in there?"

"I'd rather not say, sir."

Jack signed. He had his answer. "...Thanks, Silar." He nodded and continued on his way.

"Sir?"

Jack halted his steps, turning, hands still in pockets, still playing with his ball...eh...the rubber one. "Yeah?"

"Could you get my wrench set? Left it in there this morning."

Silar was kinda lost without his wrench set.

Jack had to think that one over. He was a Col. Did he have to do that? Well, it wasn't that he didn't want to, but...something just seemed..not right about it. Not that he didn't like Silar...Silar was a stand-up guy. He liked Silar. He did. Nor, would it kill him to get the wrench set but.....he was a Col.

"And my flashlight and my screwdriver set?"

Jack....processed. "....K."

What the hell...it was Silar.

Corridor D...Storeroom A

"Come on baby, you love this...really!" Cromwell knew for certain. "You cum in minutes when I do it...trust me."

"Ewwwww....NO!" Emily Taylor was NOT being co-operative. Not at all.

"Baby, I am sooo hot right now....I need to go. I want you there with me."

"I....I AM there with you." The woman panted heavily, moving back temptingly against the man's easy, fluid thrusts.

"No...shit no." Cromwell shook his head, glancing at his dick, sliding in and out of the incredibly tight ass hole. And groaned brokenly when Emily inched him even deeper with one particularly meaningful movement. "Fuck! F-Fuck, baby...shit!" The man gave her a little added incentive to...continue such innovative maneuver.

Where was he? Oh...yeah.

"You can do soooo much better than this...God, you just...ignite!"

Emily felt a little hurt, showing the fact.

"Ohhh, not that you're not hot now....holy shit, no! I'm sooo there, it's just...awwww, baby. I miss it...I love sticking things up your cunt. I fucking love it. And..so do you...you just don't know it yet." Was he whining? No...Frank dismissed such a distasteful thought.

"....But...it's...Silar's." Emily recognized the set. "Ewwwww."

"Fuck Silar, baby. I'm dying here! Help me the fuck out...can't you?"

"....I...I guess...eh...."

"Here...this little one..." Frank didn't wait for official approval...he had reached, easing the small rounded handle up the wet, slippery canal of the woman's pussy with a gentle, slow shove that made her gasp with delight. "See, baby?" He kissed her neckline feverishly....marking his territory, causing grunts of excitement to escape the woman's throat.

"OHHHH!"

"Feel good?" He allowed a small smile of satisfaction. He knew she would like it...and...he liked doing it to her. "Ummmm..oh yeah. Deeper, hum? Just...a ..."

Frank grinned at the woman's low whimper of delight. "That's my angel..." He squeezed a hand full of tit, administering to her nipple with his thumb. The man fucked her pussy gently with the instrument he had chosen, occasionally massaging her clit which was wet and pronounced. "That little clit throbbing yet?" He knew his cock was. "This is the best, Emmy...the fucking best!" He closed his eyes to ...savor.

"You make me want to cum so badly, angel." He nuzzled the silken strands lovingly, "that what you needed? That little pussy is contracting soooo....shit! Ohhh, yeah! There ya go. That's my baby!"

The man glanced over, maybe she could do a larger one. He was trying to decide which implement he wished try next when...

Frank...halted in mid 'savor'....looking critically to his right.

Emily Taylor gasped her shock...moving instinctively...taking her nice, hot pussy away from Frank Cromwell's aching...yes, throbbing...cock.

The man growled his disbelief...watching the woman squirm about tugging her green pants back up her shapely legs after all that precious time Frank had spent getting them down those shapely legs...

That could only be one son-of-a-bitch...

"Fuck, Emmy...did you have to take it away so fucking callously???" He eased his shaft this way and that, grimacing. But, she wasn't paying any attention to him. She was struggling into her tee.

Frank pulled his pants up, his manner resigned...his mood a little pissy, granted and headed toward the banging sound. He made his way casually through the crates and boxes...as he had opted for a little more privacy by moving to the back of the storeroom if only for the woman's sake.

He opened the door, his expression...benign. "Yes.....Jack." He leaned out the door, half in...half-out the room, his hand on the handle. "Something I can do for you? Little busy here!" He managed tightly....ok...more than...tightly, glaring at the man who had dared interrupt his playtime.

"Yeah...you can start thinking with this head...." Jack thumped the side of Cromwell's 'head'....hard. "Instead of...the other? There's a briefing in 15 minutes. Thought you might be interested in attending...maybe that was just me, though."

"Fifteen minutes?" Frank looked back into the interior behind him. "Ok..I'll be there. Stall for me, hum? Give me an extra ten."

"Get fucked..." Jack hesitated. That was exactly what the man was asking...Jack..moved on. "...Be there or forget it!"

"...You used to be more fun, Jack. Not like YOU didn't nail your 21-C just last night in her little work shop." Frank grated his irritation. "Self-righteous bastard!"

Jack heard a feminine gasp from behind the stacked crates.

Cromwell lifted mocking brows. "So don't stand there and fucking judge me!...K?"

Frank started to shut the door.

Jack's hand lifted, smacking the facing. "You got 'five'." The man held up three fingers. "And Silar wants his wrench set!"

Cromwell frowned critically and searched the area. He handed over the 'set'.... "That's one big damned wrench." He examined the last in the carry case. He started to close the door again, wondering if Jack had meant...he had eighteen minutes or twenty. The man had held up three fingers but said...five, so...in 'Jackland' was that actually...

"And his flashlight."

Cromwell looked at his watch. He saw the object on the opposite crate, thrusting it angrily forward. "HERE! This better not be on 'my' time either!"

"And his screwdriver set!" Jack had remembered everything. Silar would be proud.

"Using that." Cromwell balked.

Jack...narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "....Whatever..give it back to him when you are done." He didn't really want to know more than that.

"Not like I was gonna keep it..Jack!" Frank rolled his eyes and then added,

"I'm a Marine...I'll get the mission accomplished...I'll be at the damned briefing..with bells on!"

"Just make sure your fly is shut." Was all Jack could really hope for, he thought. He walked on down the corridor...and shook his head woefully. Some people!


	31. Ride 'Em Cowboy

"These are diagrams and detailed instructions on the Goa'uld technologies we were able to reverse-engineer." Carter passed out the papers to Daniel Two and Cromwell.

Jack breathed in the scent of her perfume and...marveled.

She had leaned across his 'space' to reach Frank.

He found, he did not mind her in his 'space' one little bit.

"This version of the P-90 will penetrate the Jaffa armor." She was continuing.

"It's a shame no one has the Ancient gene." Daniel One commented to no one in particular. Then, looked up as everything had suddenly gotten very quiet. "....What?"

"What the hell is a...a...." Frank Cromwell had not caught the jest of what the 'archeological guy' had said.

"Ancient gene. Jack has it." Daniel nodded toward the man to Cromwell's left. "Actually quite a few people possess it."

Jack wasn't sure 'quite a few' was an accurate term. He kinda resented the fact Daniel made it sound so.....so...not special.

Cromwell looked at the man to his left. "What the hell is it and if YOU have it...I'm hoping it's not contagious!"

Jack flipped the man the bird under the table but Cromwell saw and grinned accordingly.

"We could test the both of you here." Carter offered with a nod from General Hammond. For the man sensed what she had wanted to say. "Your medical personnel could easily be taught what to look for and how to find it."

"So...if one of us has this...disease...then what?"

"It isn't a disease, Frank!" Jack disgusted.

"The Chair in Antarctic...it could wipe out Ba'al's entire fleet." Daniel supplied the answer. "Maybe rid your world of the Goa'uld once and for all."

"This thing exists...something with that much power?" Daniel Two was fascinated. No...beyond fascinated.

"How do you know the chair is even there?" Jack had a question or two of his own.

"We don't know, Jack...but, what if it is?"

"We had to go get the module thingy...the power was kaput." Jack recalled that little side trip fondly.

"There is that." Daniel nodded sagely.

"So...what does that mean for us?"

"We have any spare module thingys, General?"

"No, Col...not to my knowledge." Hammond shook his head. "The Goa'uld have the capacity for space travel...if a ship could be ...borrowed. Maybe the same trip could be made and a power module brought back."

Cromwell and Jackson Two exchanged looks. "Ok...we're a little lost here. But, got no place to go, folks...someone want to fill us in?" Frank sought the answer from each person at the table...even Daniel Two who shrugged and spread his hands helplessly.

In the end...all turned to....Daniel Jackson.

"Is Jack going to sleep through this lecture too?"

Jack frowned and Cromwell grinned over at him. "Don't worry...I'll keep him awake."

Jack made a 'Jack' face and...reached into his pocket to search for his rubber ball.

He was already bored.

* * *

One Hour Later.

"Jack..." Frank Cromwell touched the man's sleeve to get his attention. Jack was looking at Carter's ass as she walked from the room ahead of them. "Gotta talk to you."

The man motioned the other aside, allowing the two Daniels to pass. Both were speaking animatedly and oblivious to their surroundings.

"Listen...this mission seems pretty set. I need you to do me a favor."

Jack hated doing people favors.

"What?" He snapped.

Cromwell dug in his shirt pocket, ignoring the other man's mood, as was his way. He came up with a piece of paper. "Made a few calls. I was curious. Here is a number of a bank in Switzerland. An account number and the pass code." He motioned to the writing on the paper.

Jack scowled slightly, perusing the precise, boldly written numbers and name of the bank.

"Yeah, so?"

"Before my untimely demise here...I was, umm..." Frank thought how to put it. "Planning for my retirement, so to speak."

Jack waited patiently for once. He had his rubber ball to play with, after all. He needed another for the other pocket.

It had been hard to get this one out of the 'claw' machine. He determined to try again though...after Frank stopped bugging the hell out of him.

"Did a couple of side jobs. The money is in there." Frank continued to bug Jack. "Want you to give it to Emily Taylor. After I'm gone...I've...left." He rephrased. "See she gets it, I mean."

Jack looked at the man. "...Side jobs?"

"Yeah, Jack...me and the boys did a few...covert operations, I believe they are affectionately know as."

"That's against regulations."

"Yes, Jack..I know that." Cromwell smiled politely.

"Pay well, did they? This is a numbered Swiss account."

"Yes...Jack...I know that. And the money is still there. Guess no one could touch it without the pass code. Not that I think my guys would have anyway...just saying."

Jack O'Neill folded the sheet of paper.

"I want Emmy to have it..just in case. Hell, isn't worth shit in my world. Not any good to me."

Jack sensed Cromwell was putting up a front so Jack wouldn't think he was a nice guy or anything. It's what Jack would have done.

"I ride 'bareback', Jack...like you...." Frank smiled again...this time more..sinisterly. "If something unseemly has occurred...the kid will have everything it needs and so will Emily."

"More information than I wanted to know." Jack made mention.

"Napoleon put the fear of God into me..." Frank told the truth. "At any rate...want everything taken care of...just in case. You understand?"

Jack nodded that he did.

"Don't lose that. But, knowing you." And, Frank did. "I gave the info to Jackson. Your...Jackson. He has no clue what it is but...well, there you have it."

"I won't lose it!" Jack snapped. He wasn't a ten year old, after all.

"And...you'll take care of the kid? If there is one? See he stays on the right path and doesn't turn out gay or freaky?"

Jack felt..odd, suddenly. He hadn't done such a good job with Charlie, after all. He lifted solemn eyes after a long beat. "...I'll take care of the kid, Frank. Don't worry about it."

Frank seemed to breath easier. He wanted to say so much...there was so much to be said...but...he didn't.

He extended his hand and Jack took it...both grips firm... "Then....I owe you..." Frank said that much, at least.

"All debts paid, Frank." Jack's eyes held the man's. "In full."

Frank lowered his eyes and felt a surge of pride. He released Jack's hand.

"Better saddle up...cowboy." Jack made reference to the man's earlier remark about riding 'bareback'.

Frank grinned, 'getting it'.... "Yeah...where the hell did I put those chaps?"

"Never find anything when you really need it..."

Both men turned and started down the stairs that would lead them eventually to the place they needed to be.

"You return Silar's screwdriver set?"

"Yeah...all disinfected and everything." Frank confirmed Jack's worse fears.

Jack had halted mid-step...to contemplate the statement..decided...he really didn't want to and...resumed his trek. Shutting his mind off as was his way when matters just got too much to think about, as matters often had a way of doing for Jack O'Neill.


	32. And A Fun Time Was Had By All

A/N: It's official, our coffee cups were spiked with Spanish Fly.

I remember there being a point to this story! I swear!!! I will come upon it eventually.... right?? We couldn't have possibly written nothing but mindless sex?!?!

Right????

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Samantha Carter held her grin as she tried to read the expression on her commanding officer's handsome face.

"Thinking what any man would be thinking when he sees you in that red dress...." Jack O'Neill sat, on his couch, facing the woman, his arm comfortably laying along the edge of the back, behind the woman's head. "One...how lovely you look in it...and..." His eyes swept the low cleavage, the smooth lines of the silk as it clung suggestively to her hips. "D?....how do I get you out of it...in a manner both timely and efficient."

The woman held her smile. "Well...you might just ...ask."

"Too easy." O'Neill grimaced. He felt ...restless tonight. Jumpy inside..agitated...much as he often did before a mission. One he was looking forward to.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh...no." he waved a dismissing hand. "Not...that. Just meant...want this to be...memorable."

"Oh? Why is that, Col?"

"....Just do." He shrugged, then reached, taking the red scarf from about her neckline, making certain his finger tips touched the smooth, warm skin as he gently tugged the material toward him.

Carter glanced down and...allowed his whim, a little amused...a little...curious as to what the man was up to.

He scooted closer and took her shoulders in capable hands. "Turn a bit."

She grinned and frowned slightly but...shrugged mentally, allowing the man to maneuver her about so her back was to him.

"Close your eyes." He had leaned, whispering in her ear, his breath warm, sending a slight shiver down her spine.

"Ahhh." Carter was a little ..hesitant to do that...just yet..her senses tingling a warning.

"Do you trust me?" Jack put the scarf over her eyes and tied it slowly..securely...behind her head. He ran his fingers up and down her arms...trailing a delicate path that gave the woman goose flesh.

"Ah...sure." She tried to make light of the entire matter, her hands having come to touch her covered eyes, as the woman offered a light chuckle. "With my life...you know that."

She still touched the blind fold she wore...but...was not about to spoil the man's 'mood'...he was in a strange one tonight but...the way he looked at her...the way he touched her...the way he...didn't touch her when she sooo wanted him to and..she sensed...he knew as much.

"I've waited ...we...have waited a long time for...tonight, haven't we." He had leaned and she could feel the closeness of his form...the wonderful touch of his lips on her nape...as he kissed the area lovingly. And his fingers continued to thrill her...moving gently up and down her bare arms.

"...Yes." She breathed a sigh. And.. Relaxed against his chest. His arms encircled her, his forearms resting across her chest area. Her breasts were pushed together and she knew...he could feel the bulge of the sides and probably see down the front of her now, gaping dress...

She had worn no bra. She purposely had chosen to not wear one.

She had on red thongs...red heels that were four inches. Jack O'Neill was tall...she could wear her favorite shoes and not have to worry about her height. The man was still taller than she.

His hand moved up the smooth flesh of her calf muscle into the thigh high slit of the dress.

Without being able to see what he was going to do...the feeling of his touch was more...intense. More..erotic.

Jack took his belt off..and moved off the couch as he did so...he was on his knees in front of the woman and moved forward, forcing her legs apart as he moved...closer.

Samantha Carter gasped, as the air of the room hit the heated area of her center of being. When he had moved between her legs, her dress had slid...upward..very nearly revealing..everything.

Jack took one wrist, kissing it before encircling the belt about it...

Carter 'looked' at the area, seeing nothing but a red haze. She felt the object and instinctively knew what it was...

Her excitement grew by leaps and bounds. But, she felt at least a token resistance should be offered. "...Col...what are you...doing?"

And even as the man placed her hands behind her back and bond them with his belt together...securely...she knew the answer.

Just as Jack O'Neill knew...she...knew.

"Making it better.....Samantha." His warm breath had grazed her cheek and then...his hands were on her face, his hands cupping it...his fingers filtering into her hair as he placed his mouth on her mouth...his tongue easing into the hot hollow of her mouth.

The woman opened her lips to receive the 'gift', moaning softly. Her response immediate and...heartfelt.

Jack moved the straps of the red dress down...over her shoulders...his mouth transferred...his kisses teasing a trail from her cheek to her neckline...edging...downward as he continued to peal the material from his intended path.

Samantha gasped/groaned her encouragement. Feeling the air hit her now exposed breasts....and then...the warmth of his mouth as it covered one quivering nipple...a warm hand lifting...her mound being suckled...

Her head dropped back as she savored and...she whimpered her growing ...need. Her clit starting to ache.

Frank Cromwell watched as Jack suckled the beautiful, full mound. He held the plump ripeness for his friend and his stiffness pushed hard against the fabric of his BDUs.

He watched Jack's tongue work about the taunt little peak...smiling gently for his friend's obvious arousal...

Jack pulled back and looked up at the other man. Instant communication passed between them..

Frank lifted impressed brows...Jack was usually not so...impetuous. But, as the man had stated earlier...he had apparently waited a long time for this moment.

Cromwell bent...and ran his hand up the inside of Samantha Carter's thigh...taking the short dress with him as he went.

Jack watched his efforts, his eyes glazed with...passion.

Frank eased her panties aside and rubbed her clit with his thumb...which brought rather pleasing results.

Jack swallowed hard and...could not take his eyes from ....what was transpiring... A part of him was repulsed by what he was allowing. This was Samantha Carter....the woman he loved beyond imagination....but ...another part...the part that was complete male...

Wanted this so badly...he could literally taste it.

His dick was so hard....it hurt to touch the material of his pants. The tip was crushed and uncomfortable inside the suddenly too small area his underwear provided.

Frank's large middle finger slid easily into Carter's slip and slide...eliciting an uninhibited outcry of pleasure from the woman. And...she spread her legs willingly for...more.

Frank pulled his eyes from his pastime...to seek out Jack O'Neill....

He sensed Jack needed a little more...playtime...before the man would...consummate anything of import.

The man pushed his finger to it's hilt and withdrew it several slow, meaningful strokes...

Carter shivered involuntarily and...slid a little off the couch...so the man had better access to the area he...played with.

Jack unzipped his pants, grimacing when he pulled the enlarged organ from inside it's restraints. Cromwell felt his pain... scowling slightly. Shit...that was the worse kind of pain..for a man.

He didn't like to see his friend that way...but, the longer Jack denied himself what he wanted...what he needed...the better the end result would be.

Cromwell had seen Jack's cock more times than he could count...it's appearance meant nothing to the man. He dismissed the image instantly, returning to helping his friend. He was careful not to become too involved here. Samantha Carter was a beautiful, sensual woman...but, he was not here for...that.

Frank motioned and Jack gratefully leaned to accept the offering of a delicious tit lifted for his pleasure. He suckled it and massaged his cock slowly...it hurt...it hurt...soooo...good.

Cromwell knew that Jack could not hold out much longer. He had never seen Jack O'Neill when he was not in control. He was seeing it now.

This was not going to be an overly, drawn-out sexual escapade like in the old days...this man felt something for this one...and he felt it...deeply. The Marine understood that all too well. He felt the same things for his Emmy.

Frank suddenly felt very honored for Jack to have called him into his office this afternoon... the things they had discussed had began with...the good old days and...then...Jack had gotten down to what was really on his mind.

Cromwell took the back of Jack's head and guided it from the woman's nipples to...between her spread legs.

He nudged him forward and Jack eagerly tasted the sweetness of what Frank had uncovered completely for him. Frank grinned as he watched Jack's tongue slip hungrily in and out of Carter's pussy.  
The woman lay back...the long, shapely legs wrapping about the man's shoulders. She struggled with her bonds..wanting to participate...

That wasn't going to happen for a while, Frank could have told her...but, his job was to shut the hell up and let Jack O'Neill have the best damned fuck of his life.

Frank's eyes swept the woman's bared breasts...lovely...just....lovely.

He returned his interest to his friend. Jack was moving on instinct and already guiding his cock forward.

Frank put a restraining hand on his shoulder. And shook his head in the negative...

He got down on one knee and waited for Jack's ok...

Jack nodded and moved back a fraction...he could not stand the thought of being too far away from Samantha Carter at such a moment. He knew what the other man was asking and he wanted desperately to see it...see the woman's reactions.

She withered about, the gorgeous body flushed with a healthy glow...she blushed from the tip of that perfect nose to the sexy toes...shown to perfection in those incredible heels...

Frank bent and sucked her clit gently...

She tasted sweet and...wet.

He put his finger inside her as he worked her clit with his tongue and knew Jack was dying with need to fuck her. He knew the man was so high on the emotions he was feeling...when he finally put it in...Frank didn't think Jack would last past one hard shove.

That is exactly what he had hoped to happen.

Frank pulled back and took Jack's dick in his huge hands. He personally guided the man into the hot, steamy depths of the woman's pussy.

Jack stifled an outcry of ecstasy..as Frank forced the bulb of Jack's dick into the small, tight space. Frank took his fingers, spreading the slippery lips, to better push Jack's stiffness into Carter.

After the one initial swallowing...Jack took over...Frank moved hastily back...and...smiled slightly for what he witnessed.

Ok...he had been wrong...it hadn't taken one shove...it had taken three. Jack was a better man than he had given credit for.

Frank motioned for Jack to remove himself..quickly...didn't want Carter cumming too fast.

Jack frowned but...eased out of the sweet pussy, growling his reluctance. He watched his semen run out of the lubricated little cunt. His little slip and slide. His...to do with as he pleased..for the moment.

Frank motioned again and Jack....sensed his meaning. He grasped Carter's face, kissing her passionately...and of long duration. Repeatedly....

"P-Please..." The woman whisper breathlessly, between flicks of Jack's tongue...she could taste her own juices on his lips...it turned her the hell on...even more than she already was... He had been inside for such a short amount of time....she had almost climaxed...but...then...God! He had taken it away! "Please..." She asked huskily, her tone laden with seduction. "Finish me....d-don't leave me...like this, Col!"

"Not gonna leave you, sweetheart...not ever...." He gently assisted her to turn about..pushing the silk dress well above her waist line...."Fuck, you are the most breathtaking thing I have ever seen!."

Jack surveyed his property, pleased to know, Frank Cromwell could now see...and understand...this was his. He ran his hands over the shapely hips...down the velvet thighs..and between her legs....spreading them as he moved into 'his' spot.

"Fuck..." Carter whimpered her distress and...growing disillusionment. "F-Fuck..." She sooooo needed his cock back inside her.

Frank showed Jack his 'idea'...and waited for ...approval.

The man had come...prepared. Frank Cromwell was ever...prepared. Jack had liked that about him.

And quite honestly...Jack O'Neill could not wait to try the 'notion' on Carter...

He took the object from Frank's hand and...rubbed it on Carter's totally exposed...anal opening.

The woman gasped and...moaned melodiously....

Frank handed Jack another piece of ice from the wine cooler holder....a bigger one...

"Ohhhh, freakin...GOD!" Carter squirmed restlessly. "W-What IS that?"

"What does it feel like?" Jack asked the rhetorical question and...slid the chip of ice between her legs, unto her clit...rubbing it about gently until it melted. Didn't take long at all.

"Shit..." The woman moaned and spread wider... "Oh, Holy...shit....that feels sooooo...ummmmmmmmm!"

"More?" Jack teased...watching while Frank pushed a small piece up her pussy....

"OHHHHHH!"

Jack motioned to what he needed....Frank removed his finger and reached...giving the object over...

Jack spread Carter's pussy with his fingers and inserted the wine bottle neck ever so slowly, easing it up the willing canal...

Carter's moans were becoming more and more...urgent....

Jack watched the fantastic ass pump the bottle neck in and out of herself....

Frank shook his head, in a cautionary gesture....

Jack removed the bottle and took a long swig from it....He offered it to Frank who grinned and downed a goodly portion, wiping his lips with the back of his hand...

"You ready to give me some cum, Carter?" Jack asked, already well aware of the answer. "You won't hold out on me...will ya?"

"Fuck you!" The woman whimpered shakily.... "Give it to me...NOW!"

"Yes Ma'am." Jack smiled at her bravado. "Right after you've given it...to me."

"Noooo...I want...you." Carter was not above pleading, knowing full well the man could bring her to orgasm any time he pleased with any 'thing' he pleased. "Please, Jack...don't let the first time be...without you."

Jack's heart melted and Cromwell fought the urge to laugh. He could read the man's weakness for the female like reading an open book. The great Jack O'Neill...brought down by a mere slip of a thing...with a really....really nice ass.

Frank motioned with a balled fist, signifying to any Special Ops guy one of several things but Jack understood in this instance it meant... Be Strong..Hang In There. Frank grinned, signifying...there was more fun to be had... He leaned over, careful not to touch any part of the woman's body, and...grasped the candle from it's holder...he blew it out and searched in his pocket for his small pocket knife.

Jack watched, as Cromwell cut the burned tip of wick completely away. The man touched the top of the tapered candle stick and smiled slowly. He lifted an intense stare. Then...offered the object to his friend.

Jack took it and felt to see if it was hot...it was warm and ...soft...at least the tip part...the other 8 inches was hard and inflexible.

Jack glanced down....leaned and kissed Carter's ass cheeks meaningfully...his hands catching small bulges of skin here and there as he kissed and tongued the area, even marking the flawless skin several times, sucking hard...leaving a noticeable trail downward...

He put his face into her opening...his tongue flicking about searchingly...but the sounds she was making forced him to halt that endeavor...she liked it too much.

He started to guide the candle stick into her glistening little pussy but Frank's hand came over his and...guided it...elsewhere.

Jack shook his head...and frowned.

Frank gave him an ...ohh, please! look. He pulled a face, causing his dimples to show and obviously gave the impression he thought Jack was a pussy for not taking his suggestion.

Jack...looked at the totally exposed woman. His eyes devouring the beauty of her shapely ass. "I want you to relax, sweetheart...this isn't going to hurt...I promise."

"W-Wha... OHHH!" Samantha Carter gasped her awe...

"Relax...let me work it in...feel!" Jack had allowed Frank to pull Carter's anal opening apart just enough that Jack could slip the warm wax tip into the crevice...

Frank lifted approving eyes. Then dropped them back down ...encouraging the other man to continue with his efforts... His fingers widened Carter's entry slightly...

"OHHHHH, G-GGGOOOD!" Carter's moans/gasps were continuous now. "D-Don't stop, Jack...M-More! More!"

"Anything you want, baby..." Jack slipped the candle down an inch more and began fucking her with it, anally. Slow...gentle strokes. He was fascinated as the woman's ass lifted and squirmed about trying to find some sort of release for what he was making her feel... "Relax..let me get more in...then I'll fuck you and..we can do it, angel...would you like that?"

"Ohhhhh, God yes! Yes, Col...do me...." The woman pleaded unashamedly. Her wrists were chafed from pulling on his belt to loosen herself...which was only making it all the more enjoyable for her, truth told.

"Relax, honey...I can't make it..." Jack had stopped the candle sticks ascent...not wanting to hurt the woman...

Frank smacked her ass check smartly and Jack almost knocked the hell out of the man, his temper instant and beyond livid but....

"I'mmm trying!...God...give me ....a ...momen....there...there, baby...." Carter had groaned and whimpered but...then...she clearly had not minded the ...reprimand. "Try it ...now. I'm...I'm ready...I'll be good."

Frank grinned at Jack's reaction...he kinda liked Carter's...all Emmy ever did was cuss him out...

Jack was...stunned but..recovered quickly. "Then...do as I tell you..and, you won't be punished..." He was able to slide the candle stick to it's hilt...but, he was gentle and patient and took his cue from Samantha Carter...who was a most vocal lover and knew exactly what she wanted...and when..and...how much...

Frank stopped Jack from inserting his cock, as he had promised the woman when the candle stick was in and...Jack was more than ready to...carry out that promise.

Jack's frown amused Frank...the man clearly did not want anymore 'wait' periods to interrupt his...fun time now.

But, Frank had an idea and he thought Jack might approve. He motioned to his mouth and then Jack's cock...Jack...looked him up and down like he was insane. Misunderstanding. Frank rolled his eyes and motioned...her, you idiot...not ME!

Jack...relaxed... "Carter...kinda want you to suck my cock..."

Frank spread his hands out and looked for heavenly guidance. Finally...! Yes! The idiot had 'gotten it'....

Frank glanced around the room, his eyes landing on something that he had used many times before with Emmy....one of her favorite playthings in the entire world...

While Jack made his way to Carter's 'front'...Frank retrieved the object and brought it back, handing it to Jack...This one, Jack would 'get' without any instructions.

Jack O'Neill had actually attempted to comb his hair tonight...Frank was impressed..This MUST be an important date...

Jack lay the hair brush beside Carter on the couch..it could wait a minute...he..could not. "Here, darling...taste it for me..." He had caught the woman's hair in his fist and turned her head just so...as he positioned his dick. He rubbed it across her lips and she eagerly opened her mouth, accepting him zestfully...Jack closed his eyes and....groaned, his arousal growing by leaps and bounds. Shit! Carter knew how to give head...she was sucking him greedily...ravenously.

The man was forced to pull away after only a few moments under her influence... "Shit, baby...making it cum too fast...wait..."

Carter was docile and wanting to please. Jack reached, sticking his middle finger into her pussy...he brought it to her mouth... 'Taste it, taste you cum."  
Carter sucked gently on his finger...

Jack motioned to Cromwell... "Let ME taste it...again..."

Frank put his finger inside the woman and...sucked her juices...and Jack's... he shook his head, grinning for Jack's audacity...The bastard.. He was really rubbing this one in. I've got this hot, withering chick here...lustful little cunt with the hottest pussy YOU have ever seen, asswipe...I just am letting you know that fact...in no uncertain terms....

Jack didn't normally mind sharing but Frank knew...to allow himself to even taste this one...was the greatest compliment he would ever receive from Col Johnathan 'Jack' O'Neill, even if it were to put Frank in his place...

Lowly Major..getting to suck the juices of a full fledged Col's chick... Eat your heart out Coletti!

"Now...taste...me." Jack didn't have to urge a drop of his semen unto the tip of his dick...it came with a gently push on his cock. He put it to Carter's lips and she licked leisurely and made Jack almost blow right then and there...the sight alone was so damned erotic...the man almost lost his entire load.

"I need to fuck you sooooo badly!" One thing alone screamed in his mind... But, not just...yet. He picked up the brush and handed it to Frank..

Frank lifted his brows. Signifying...me???

"Be patient a tiny bit longer baby..." Jack leaned and spread her wide...

Frank cocked his head, looking at the incredibly enticing sight...then he...shoved the rounded end of the plastic handle into Carter's pussy...all the way up...in one smooth, fluid movement.

It slid like butter.... Carter's outcry of joy made Jack's dick quiver. "You like that, Major?" He asked huskily...and lifted eyes lit with an inner fire to Frank Cromwell...

Frank began moving the object in and out of the woman's vaginal area...fast...confident strokes... As Jack held her open for the invasion....

All the while...the Col had made certain, Carter had her mouth full of his dick...and her sucking had become much more...aggressive in nature.

Jack suddenly withdrew his instrument and Cromwell sensed...it was time to remove his...which he did..posthaste. Laying the brush aside absently.

The lady was finally ready...

Frank raised from his position behind her spread legs...making room for the Master to take over. His work was done here.

He waved a hand as Jack artfully tugged Carter's ass about, his hands cupping her tits, as the man eased her down to her knees on the carpeted floor. "Enough of this foreplay shit...let's get down to some serious fucking, little pussy..." Jack shoved his cock up his slip and slide...

Frank put his hands in his pockets, hoping to hide his arousal..he had hoped he wouldn't get hard...Jack might take it the wrong way...but, hell...a guy would always be a guy and the site of a hot, naked pussy and set of great tits will do odd things even to the best of men.

He hoped Jack knew that. Jack's friendship meant everything to him. He would never do anything to jeopardize it in any way...no matter how hot any woman was.

Jack pumped hard and fast into Carter's receptive slip and slide...

Yeah...she was ready, alright...if the sounds she was making was any indication.

Jack let go of her hip and motioned ....

That sign was universally accepted and it even shocked Frank a bit...but, he shook his head and motioned...no, you just go ahead and have your fun...to Jack O'Neill.

But Jack was insistent and...in a hurry from the dark scowl and set expression he offered.

Frank asked the question with his eyes and...shrugged mentally... Well, he would be fucked.....Jack had actually meant it...

Frank stepped, taking his dick out of it's confines and stood close...watching Jack do his business....he pumped his shaft with rapid motions...allowing the feelings of need to wash over him.

Jack's groans were becoming more frequent..more heartfelt...he did not watch Frank but...Carter's ass...as he fucked her raw....

In what seemed only moments...Jack had reached his climax...his body stiffening...his exclamation a long, drawn-out expletive that would have made even a Marine blush had a certain Marine not used the exact same thing on many an occasion with Emily Taylor...

Carter's outcry was not much better...such language coming from that sweet mouth...

Frank would have grinned but....he had to clamp his hand over his own mouth to stifle his urge to join them....he allowed his release..his cum shooting explosively from the tip of his aching dick and drenching Jack's nice, clean carpet with messy gobs of goo.

Jack wasn't even noticing.... "Shit..." The man was coming back from a nice, pleasant journey and his mood was just fine. A little cum on his carpet wasn't going to upset him one bit, Frank sensed. He hurriedly cleaned it with some tissue all the same and in the process, put his shaft away and refastened his BDU front....

He gave Jack the thumbs up sign and ...discretely made his exit...

Carter was no wiser for the his efforts....Jack had a cool time and so had Frank....

Morally wrong? Maybe...hell, the line between right and wrong was so blurred for the man after all his years in the Ops and then...with the Goa'uld coming....he wasn't even sure if he KNEW right from wrong, any longer.

He made his way to the car the SGC had given him...digging for a cigarette...If Emmy caught him smoking again...his ass would be grass.. It was one thing he missed a lot...a good smoke after sex...

His thoughts turned to Jack O'Neill....If that lady thought the man was finished with her tonight...she thought wrong. Jack was going to be 'up' a long time this night...

Frank was kinda glad they had scheduled his 'mission' for the following day. He wanted Jack O'Neill happy and well rested...the man would be needed.

He got into the car, started it ...sat until he had finished his cigarette and...wondered to himself...what Emily Taylor was doing tonight.

His Emmy...he KNEW what she would be doing...cussing him soundly...crying a little bit when no one was about to see...doing everything in her power to make sure somehow...she helped him come home...and...hopefully, loving him one hell of a whole lot.

But...this Emily Taylor....he knew to see her again would only make it harder when he had to leave....this time...the man was determined to stay away. No matter the cost to himself. He put the car in gear and....headed toward the SGC. This night...Jack O'Neill might not get any sleep...but, Frank Cromwell was determined to.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to thank everybody, again, for their help with this chapter. There was a lot of feedback on what should be in this chapter... and to please everyone.... all suggestions were used.;)


	33. I'll Miss You Most Of All Scarecrow

Original Author Notes Below:

Author's notes... Using a favorite line from another author's story. Bill Lumbergh's No One Comes Close. Not plagiarism..just an oooommmaaagggeeee (Homage) to a pretty good writer..notice I didn't say smut machine. When he reaches Telkena's point of depravity...he will be 'one damned FINE writer'...

Do we know how to compliment someone or what???? :)

* * *

Frank Cromwell was pushing hard into her, and on impulse, took his hand from her hip, grasping her hair in a firm grip, twisting her head about, that she could see his eyes.

He had stopped rubbing her clit and brought his finger to her mouth..

"Taste, bitch." His eyes allowed the raw emotion he was experiencing, for the women to witness. Brown eyes boring into blue. "Taste your cum...."

The woman opened her lips and sucked his middle finger lovingly, moaning happily.

Cromwell had halted the pumping of his shaft into the hot hole...to better watch her actions. His dick was buried up to it's hilt inside her wet, slippery pussy, his pubic hair scratching the freshly shaven cunt area...and making her squirm restlessly with need.

He like that.

She suckled his finger more than suggestively and it reminded him of when she sucked his cock...Of course, the little bitch meant for it to do so..that was a given.

"...Stop it." He grated a husky whisper of warning but did not once think of removing his appendage from her mouth.

His eyes were pure flame as he...watched the tiny tip of her tongue flick about the base of his finger, over and over...sliding up and down the length of the flesh. He really wished she would stop that.

She didn't. And then that tongue swirled lazily about the thickness filling her mouth...

"Stop!" The man growled, his stomach shooting full of adrenalin...

She only sucked more...meaningfully...moaning melodiously, the sound vibrating down Frank's neckline, along his spine into the aching shaft of his dick...and further..making his balls puckered painfully with ...anticipation.

Cromwell felt his fluid building inside his balls to an early release.

He hastily extracted himself from her cunt, gasping/grunting for his dick definitely did not enjoy the cold, unnatural environment it suddenly found itself forced into.

The man grimaced his agreement, a soft, low groan escaping his throat.

The woman's reaction was immediate and totally unexpected on the man's part, but Cromwell caught her small fists in both hands as she had arisen, turning about, pushing hard from his closeness, attempting to strike his chest.

"FUCKER!" She was beautiful in her desperation...all flushed and glowing, her glorious hair mussed, falling wildly about those gorgeous breasts.

"It's ok." He attempted calm her...holding fast when she would have hit him again...

"I hate you!"

He hadn't taken it away to punish her like she so obviously thought...he just had to make her see that..and...quickly.

"No, baby...turn back around. It's your's...you can have it...shhhhh." He held her squirming, protesting form easily as he patiently explained his apparently unforgivable offense. "Just needed a...moment. I'm good!" He soothed expertly, his tone caressing her. "Shhhhh..calm down."

She..lifted an unbelievably sultry pout that turned his insides to butter...

"See? It's still there for you." he motioned and those angry eyes looked to his meaning. He felt her body relax and he...relaxed his hold about that fine little body. "Just needed a sec..didn't take it away. It's all yours. You want it?"

She pouted prettily, cutting him a 'mad' look but...then she...nodded shortly...concisely.

"Ohhhh, and it wants you." He continued to appease her. "EVER so badly." The man eased her back around with a gentle guidance. "It's bad tonight! That little pussy is driving it crazy. Didn't want it to cream too early...right?"

"NO!" She snapped but he was able to assist her to lie back over the pillows that he had stuffed under that precious ass to get her just the right height for...his dick to slide in her pussy. "You better not!"

"I won't." He leaned, his hands sliding up the warmth of her hips and back..."I'll do you good, like always..you'll see. Trust me?"

She hesitated then...slowly resumed her previous position. Her ass presented for the man's pleasure. "...Yes." Her tone had improved..as had her mood. "I want..THAT."

"...Reach back...take hold" Cromwell didn't want to do all the work. "Guide it in." He suggested his preference.

She glanced, reaching between her legs and..the warm, slender fingers grasped the shaft of his cock gently, as she moved back and tugged him insistently forward.

When the tip of his dick met with the intense wet, warmth of her hole, Frank closed his eyes, sighing a groan. "Ohhh yeah. That's how to do it...deeper..push back."

She eased back, burying the bulb inside herself and Cromwell's senses reeled. He growled amiably. His hands holding her hips as she continued to move closer.

He watched the incredible sight as his dick was swallowed, inch by inch..

The feeling was so erotic, he creamed uncontrollably, crying out his ecstasy.

And then...

He awoke..his body covered in sweat. His tee damp, clinging to his back and chest area...his underwear stretched to the limit by his fully aroused shaft pushing against the soft fabric, a large wet spot, where he had cum in his sleep, staining the entire right side of the material.

Fuck! That had been a 'sweet' one.

The man lay..allowing his body to return to a normal state. His hands filtered into either side of his short cropped hair...

He looked blankly at the ceiling...

Hadn't done that in a while but then...he hadn't gone without in a while.

The man shook the cobwebs from his mind, forced his body to sit, swinging his muscular legs over the side of his cot, bare feet planted on the cold cement floor.

He leaned over, putting his head in his hands, his elbows braced on his upper thighs/knee area. He took all the time he needed to gather his wits and his thoughts.

He examined his predicament with a non-committal glance. "Shit..." He had made a mess of his boxers. He'd have to rinse them out and hope they dried by mission time.

Jack had only issued one change of clothing...Frank had his other ones...the ones he had arrived in. Which had been cleaned and dried..and were now stacked neatly in the grey locker to his right.

This was no catastrophe, just an embarrassment.

Frank felt a little like a school kid again...waking up with a hard on and having to relieve himself manually, sometimes..on an hourly basis...especially if Sandra Miller was around... he had not thought of Sandra Miller in 30 years. Last he had heard...she was married...two kids and her husband was a District Attorney or some such thing.

In Frank's world..way back then...she had been a source of ...many a good time for him.

His first real crush...not his first love...

Horney teen with no cunt to fuck...

He smiled grimly. Bad times indeed.

But, he knew the cunt he had been fucking in his dreams. Every succulent inch of it..knew it by heart and he longed to go to Emily Taylor now.

He knew she must be hurting..he was.

It was the last thing he wanted.. The very last. Sometimes she could make him want to wring her neck...but, mostly...he just wanted to love her..make love to her...but...no..the other was beginning to become a part of him. Just to...love her.

He just didn't know what else to do.

He wasn't good at this shit.

He was fucking lousy at it. He wanted to see her. To be with her..he just felt it was not the 'right' thing to do...the 'decent' thing to do...the 'responsible' thing to do.

He put his head back into his hands...

Shit, he wanted her so badly right now, his dick was hard again. To hold her..to feel her in his arms..her warmth..her scent..to taste her mouth. The curve of her neck.

None of that was going to happen. He glanced at his watch...two hours to briefing.. He pushed himself erect. He had to shower...change and get ready.

Finally...finally...this damned thing was going to happen.

He would meet Jack O'Neill and then...they would tell him what the smart chick had come up with...Jack had promised..one way or another...that Frank would get back home.  
Right now..it was all that was keeping the man functioning...

* * *

Briefing Room

"This time loop planet..let me sketch this in my mind, Jack..." Cromwell wasn't following all the techno-babble Carter was spouting but he thought he had gotten the jest of it...

"The Tok'ra have managed to stabilize the time line enough so a guy can use it...but, there is no guarantee that we will end up in our own time line?"

"No, Major..you will end up in your own time line...you will just have no memory of this time line..or anything that happened here. The Tok'ra had hopes of finding a focal point by which to stop the Goa'uld from ever coming into existence...but the initial problem of the seven day window..."

"Yeah, yeah." Cromwell wasn't interested in that. Holding up a hand to silence the woman. If that were possible. "What I want to know....is..one....even if we somehow manage to get to our time line...what good will it do if I don't remember any of this shit...I need to help my world. I need these reverse technology shit things...I need the advanced weaponry...I NEED...to remember where that damned chair is in the Ice Country...otherwise...this mission was a colossal waste of time for me and Jackson here."

"I really liked it here."

"I know you did, Jackson...that isn't the point, is it..."

"The Tok'ra operatives that have attempted time travel. So far...have not been able to retain any device returned with them and upon arrival...all knowledge of another world...or time frame is...erased from their memories." Carter had no other hope to give. "You WILL be home, Major...isn't that the entire ...."

"I risked my ass and he did too.." he jerked his head to Daniel Jackson..it was the wrong one but..Frank wasn't into technicalities right now... ".we wanted Jack back here...but, to go back to my world...KNOWING there exists ways to fight...shit..WIN the battle with the Goa'uld? And not be able to use them?? Ain't gonna happen." He turned to Jack.

"I'll take my chances with the way we came." His eyes bored into Jack O'Neill's and Jack knew...the other man's mind was set.

"We....we don't have any guarantees that way, Major....we just don't know enough to even attempt to help you there."

"Why haven't the Asgard contacted you?" Daniel Two asked the question he knew was on his mind and probably...the Major's.

"We can only try to communicate with Thor. He just sort of...comes when he can or..."

"Feels like it?" Cromwell nodded grimly. "I'm voting for the time machine."

Jack O'Neill looked to General Hammond. "The Big Wigs have kinda of vetoed that notion, Frank." He broke the bad news.

Frank looked from one Head Guy ...Hammond to the other. Jack O'Neill.

"Yeah...that's what I kinda figured." He arose. "Jackson..do what you want. I'm outta here."

He moved his frame about the table.

"Major..." Hammond called after the man.

Frank did not turn around. "Just need some time, sir...to get my mind around this." He lied through his teeth. "No disrespect meant..." He continued rapidly on down the stairs...not once thinking to look back.

Jack O'Neill had failed him.

Wasn't much more to fucking say or do. He knew what HE was going to do...and he had to put the plan into action...and quickly.

He could not believe...Jack had sided with 'the man'.

He moved through the halls of the SGC...a man with a purpose. His first port-o-call...the armory.


	34. All The Kings Men

Cromwell moved silently, with the minimal amount of movement.

His objective? Take out the obstacles that lay between himself and his goal.

His goal? He could see it now.

It was rather heavily guarded. But, he had 'taken out' several 'obstacles' already. Not permanently...he had been most careful of that.

But, he needed that craft. And, he was determined to get it.

His objective..the first one, had been accomplished. Now..all he had to do was get himself inside the 'time machine' over there...about 50 yards away...as the crow flies.

He felt confident he could obtain that goal. Which, in Frank Cromwell's opinion, was rather sad.

He had watched Jack O'Neill and knew how to lock the mechanism that refused entry to the outside world once...'locked'.

So, once inside...he felt his troubles would be over..for a spell at least.

Cromwell took a moment to reflex. Once inside...hum... He really had no clue what-so-ever what to do...or not to do.

He was a pilot. He could operate any aircraft around but...Jack O'Neill had that 'Genie' thing. Frank had watched Col. O'Neill. There were no fucking 'controls' for that thing.

Only something that looked like two bagfuls of jelly and Jack played with them like he was kneading dough.

But, Frank had to admit that for once in his life, Jack seemed to be actually 'concentrating' on something, at least.

Frank didn't think he could fly the damned thing.

He had given the blood for the test Napoleon had asked for. He would know, surely..in a few minutes where he, himself, had the Genie thing inside him or not.

Truth told, he had no real plan. But, he was great at improvising and he always believed in the 'one step at a time' theory.

So...Frank sat, stooped, hidden behind a parked transport vehicle. He had dispatched the driver. He was a little pissed that he had been able to get this far so easily.

His people on his world would never have been this lax in their vigilance. Never!

If he got the chance, before he left..he would have to bitch at Jack O'Neill. He had caught two guards actually playing some kind of damned video game while on 'watch'...those two..he had not been particularly gentle with...they would have one hell of a headache for quite some time. He thought they should be taught a lesson...a life one.

The Powers That Be had not even stationed a back up man ...a J.I.C. (Just In Case) guy.

Not one person was concealed. You always had a back up man on a mission to watch your six.

What the hell was Jack thinking.

If the Goa'uld were in charge here, on this planet..these humans would be taken out and publically executed for neglecting to do their duty correctly, as a reminder to all the other humans..

And Frank wouldn't blame them. Hell, on 'his' world?... he was sure this world, he knew beyond a shade of a doubt..... this country had enemies...what country didn't. A good operative team...not a 'cool' operative team..just a good one...could take this installation out in nothing flat.

And while it was true, security doubled once inside the perimeter, he was certain he could get through the defenses.

Fucking sad, indeed.

It was late. The quarter moon was high in the black sky.

It was a cloudy, crisp night, a light mist covered the ground Frank Cromwell's boots quietly imprinted beneath their thick rubber souls.

It had taken almost all night and most of yesterday to get here. He had stolen...borrowed...a vehicle in the parking lot of the SGC. My God..no one had even noted THAT.

He had switched cars several times...on route.

It hadn't even taken a great amount of intelligence to find out where they were keeping this time machine thing.

Which, to Frank, was an unforgivable comment on the state of the personnel at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex.

He recognized a woman that had been with the 'calvary'...as Jack O'Neill had christen the team that arrived after the man had contacted the SGC after they had successfully extracted Kathern Langford from the situation of before.

Frank had struck up a conversation with the woman...a young airman.. Flirted and complimented her to access and soon enough...had all he needed to find the supposedly 'top secret' hiding area for...the 'top secret' time machine he was now looking at.

He could be charming if he absolutely had to, after all.

The woman had been waaaaay too talkative.

So, Frank had used the same escape route that Jack O'Neill had used to get into Frank's SGC...although they didn't call their installation that. But, Frank had left...having 'borrowed' several items.

Among them, a zat gun, a side arm, ammo...a load of C-4, his own P-90, couldn't leave 'baby' behind...a newer version of the same gun, the stuff Carter had given him to update weapon systems and the map to the place where that damned chair Jack used to defeat the Goa'uld on this Earth. Oh, and a duffle bag to carry it all in. And some gum and a butterfinger bar and...a SGC cap...he kinda liked those.

He had it on now, turned backwards..

He glanced at the duffle bag beside him on the ground. Then looked up to the starless sky He watched the guards patrolling the area around the ship. One on either side. Two on the metal catwalk above the area.

None really alert...one smoking a cigarette. When any of them would meet, they would spend at least two, three minutes 'chatting' before resuming their 'rounds'....hell, he felt like walking right up to them and kicking a boot into their collective asses. 'Chatting??'

He shook his head woefully..these people would not last long on a Goa'uld occupied world..not long at all.

But, then...these people did not have to.

He did. And he was determined that, when he returned to his own world..to his own time...his own people would have this type of freedom.

Although a career soldier, the thought rubbed him the wrong way even now. A soldier's duty was to be alert at ALL times, no matter the circumstances or situation.

Frank watched another guard light up. He wished he had a cigarette along about now. He could hear Emmy bitching already.

The 'chat' times were almost like clock work. Frank timed his move expertly and slipped inside the plastic sheets without detection. He took cover behind some of the scaffolding. He glanced up to the roof of the metal hanger.

Those guards had not seen a thing either.

Frank felt like sticking some C-4 up their asses.

He picked up his duffle bag and...move a tiny bit closer to the opened back entrance of the space craft.

He stopped by some packing crates. He read the side of one. Property of USAF.

Hell, that could mean anything from cans of spam to piles of Playboy magazines, depending on the supply Sargent or better still...just whom that supply Sargent knew. What and who his contacts were.

The ship seemed intact. No one had dismantled anything on the outside. And they would wait for Carter to start the 'inside' work but Carter had been kept busy trying to find a way home for him and Jackson.

Frank didn't know if he would make it in this contraption. He thought, probably not, as a matter of record but he knew the 'time loop' thing was not for him. He needed to help his planet...not just get back to it.

Having seen what could be accomplished. He was more than determined to do the same for Emmy and his kid...for all the kids...but, if this mission failed, he was pretty much screwed..as was his world.

As was he. That part didn't matter. He hadn't really expected to come back anyway.

But, the only damned way he would do so at all, now...was with a way to help get rid of the fucking Goa'uld. He wasn't needed otherwise. He couldn't help..he had not done so for four years..after all.

A few raids, a few acquisitions, even one or two major strikes against the bastards, all to no avail. Nothing had changed...nothing.

Frank took the chance and slipped inside the opened back of the ship. He hunched down into the dark interior and took a few minutes to get his bearings.

His eyes adjusted and he made his way silently to the opposite hull. His flat palm was just about to come down on the 'close' panel when...

"So....now what, Frank...you got inside."

Frank Cromwell's anger resurfaced at the recognized voice. He remained silently fuming, considering his options. His anger for Jack O'Neill boiling inside him.

"You can't make the damned thing go." Jack pointed out.

"Get fucked, Jack." Frank suggested venomously and in no uncertain terms.

Jack O'Neill sighed lightly. "...So...what's the plan?" Jack waited patiently.

No answer.

"Don't have one...do ya."

Jack held up his hand as the guards came post-haste...guns raised...positioning themselves around the opened entrance in various positions.

Frank watched passively, nothing more.

His hand tightened on his P-90....and he lifted his head a fraction.

"Yeah, Jack...I got a plan. It's called...Fuck Jack O'Neill and be damned, plan. How do you like it?"

"Let's talk, Frank." Jack had exchanged enigmatical glances with Daniel Jackson One.

"Had your chance to say the words, Jack...you didn't say them...did ya."

For a second Frank thought about shooting the man in the shoulder...Jack was standing right out in the open, after all...the idiot.

"I know how you feel." And, Jack did.

"Do you really...could of fooled me...old buddy." Frank remarked sarcastically.

"Were you just going to leave Daniel...he's here, you know." Jack tried another route.

Daniel Two peeked out from behind the spam or playboys but all he could see was the darkened interior of the Asgard ship. He chanced a wave before going back to hiding, unsure of his next move or even if he was required to make one. "Hi, Major Cromwell."

"I told you, kid...take the time loop crap."

"He didn't want to." Jack spoke for the younger man. "Stop being an idiot. Let me come up there and talk to you. This is stupid. You're not going to shoot me."

"Think so, Jack?"

"Fine...you're inside. Now what, Einstein?" Jack called the other man's bluff.

"Now, I close the door, Jack..and try to fly this stupid thing home."

"Without Evvie? Even if you could get it to move...where the hell you going to go? You know anything about Quantum Physics? You know how to jump time lines?"

Frank had thought about all that before hand. "Cross those bridges when I fly over em, Jack...now get the hell back...I'm firing this fucker up."

"I can help you, prick!" Jack was losing patience. "You think I'm here for my health?"

"No, Jack..I think you're here for 'the Man'. To make sure I don't steal their precious little tinker toy, here." Frank told the truth as he saw it.

"Eh..." Daniel One cleared his throat gently, stepping tentatively out from his concealment, to hold up a 'tentative' finger. "Actually...we're not supposed to be here at all. Jack here..."

"Daniel." Jack warned. "You know me better than that, Frank." He had raised his voice a tad so Frank could hear.

"....Thought I did."

"You could have given me a chance to talk to Hammond. I came to find you, crap head." Jack snapped. "But...nooooo! As usual..you go off half-cocked, and do something stupid!"

"You knew what Hammond was going to say before he said it...don't give me that bullshit!"

Jack grimaced, and sing-songed his head. He couldn't argue with that point. "Yeah...I kinda did but...hey, when have we not been able to get around the Brass..you conveniently forget that little fact?"

Frank hesitated...then it was his turn to grimace. O'Neill was feeding him a line of bull-shit. Nothing more. Jack was world famous for it.

He wasn't falling for it... 'Eat shit and die, Jack." Frank had never used Emmy's favorite phrase before. Felt kinda good, actually. "Yeah, Jack...you do that..you eat shit and die.".


	35. We're Not In Kansas Anymore Toto

"Now, I could do that, Frank..I could eat shit and die. I could..But..and you know how I hate cliches.." Jack waved the zat gun about aimlessly as he spoke. "Then that would make YOU..up shit creek without the proverbial paddle."

Frank frowned, nothing more.

"But, you go right ahead, Frank..fire that fucker up then..I'll wait." Jack glanced about himself. "Hell..we'll all wait. Lower your weapons, guys." He motioned with the gun for everyone to 'move back'. "Gonna wait on Frank here...."

Jack turned his attention back to the man in question. Who stood, hands on hips, shaking his head woefully. "Go ahead, Frank..close the door. Fire the fucker up. We're just gonna go over here and...wait." Jack waved everyone back..signifying...retreat.

Frank watched them go.

He didn't trust Jack O'Neill any further than he could spit. He palmed the entrance panel and the back of the craft slide silently..shut.

"...Jack?" Daniel One squinted a tad as he watched the panel closing. "Do you think that's wise?"

"What's he gonna do, Daniel? Old Doc. Frasier said you or him..." Jack motioned to the ship, meaning 'Frank' and then to Daniel One...frowned and then...motioned to the correct Daniel... "Or...him." Then he looked the second Daniel up and down, narrowing his eyes. "...do not have the Ancient Gene. He can't fly the damned thing, right?"

"And..there is no way he can harm the controls." Daniel One still clearly, had doubts.

"He could poke a hole in them with a pen...or his knife...geesh, Daniel...don't you think the Asgard would think of something like that?"

"Actually, no, Jack...the Asgard do not use pens or kniv...."

"I MEANT..." Jack exasperated. "They would build in protection devices for dummies..."

Daniel felt better...a little. "So...what do we do now?"

The Col glanced around at all his gathered personnel awaiting his orders... "Where's the Commissary? I'm starving."

"You're going to eat, Jack?" Daniel Two had to ask.

"Long ride out."

"We flew, Jack." Daniel One had to point out.

"Hey, I know Frank...it will take him about an hour to try everything he knows to try, start cussing and kicking things and then..he'll be more receptive. Maybe." Jack swept the gathered throng, all eyes still on him. "...You boys go back to your duties." He raised his tone to a slightly sarcastic level. "Doing a great job!" Letting them know he was not especially pleased with the 'job' they had done so far.

The military people managed a sheepish collective lowering of eyes, disbanding slowly, each going to their assigned posts, each smarting from Col. Jack O'Neill's opinion of their ability...or lack thereof.

"Come on, Daniel." Jack crooked his head a tad. "And...eh...Daniel." He included Daniel Two as well. "Let's grab a bite. Didn't I see a diner in town?"

"We just..leave him here?" Daniel Two was the one with doubts now, checking on the silent aircraft.

"Where is he going to go, Daniel?"

"Well, Jack..." Daniel One pointed out...and Jack was getting a little annoyed that 'they' kept pointing out things to him. "He DID get 'in'..."

Jack mulled that one over. He crooked his finger at one of the nearby guards, who double-timed to where Jack waited.

The man snapped a smart salute, coming to full military alertness. "Sir!"

"...If that man escapes while I am away eating my cake and/or pie..I will have you shot, drawn and quartered, peeled like a potato wedge and then stuffed through a shredder machine..not the kind you find in an office." Jack knew how to make a point too. "Are we clear on that, son?"

"Perfectly clear, Col. All of the above, sir..Got it! He will NOT escape, Sir!"

"That's good to know, cause..if he does..holding you personally responsible." Jack smiled amiably. "That would be bad. Are we in agreement on that point as well, Airman?"

"We are in agreement, Sir!"

Jack cleared his ear with his finger, for the man was shouting the replies...and Jack was only a few feet away. He patted the young man's shoulder reassuringly. "Good man." He pointed at the space craft. "If that door opens...no weapons are to be fired. Take him out another way. Do I have to instruct you how to do it?"

The Airman hesitated. "...eh...No sir!" It was stated emphatically. Which meant to Jack O'Neill, the young man had no idea what to do other than shoot Frank Cromwell..probably quite dead.

Jack sighed heavily. "Get a zat gun from the armory..and fire it at anyone, especially a large, menacing looking Marine Major, that exits that craft." Then Jack added hastily. "ONCE."

The young man nodded he understood. "Yes sir!"

"Are you a good shot?" Jack thought he better check that one too.

"Yes, sir!" The young man snapped back to military attention. Jack's questions had thrown him a bit and his stance had slipped a notch...but, it was back now.

Jack patted the man's shoulder again. "Back in an hour." He started off across the concrete floor of the hanger deck. "ONCE." He called back over his shoulder, holding up 'one' finger to signify his meaning. "Fire the weapon...once, only. Not twice." He walked on, the two Daniel's bringing up the rear. "Cause if you kill Frank, it will only piss him off all the more. Don't want him killing YOU, do we..."

"No sir." The man frowned after the nonsensical remark...and the man who had stated it.

The two Daniels followed Jack out to the rental truck. Both stepping in perfect unison.

"Wonder why that Endo Trophy thing hasn't kicked in as yet?" Daniel Two had been thinking more and more about that, actually. His tone tinged with a slight concern.

"You mean the Tropical Island thingy?" Daniel corrected his counter-point politely.

"It's not any of those things. Carter told me." Jack had slid into the driver's seat, sticking the key into the ignition. "It's called..." He stressed patiently, "Endoscopic Bi-lateral something or other and you feel like you are Linda Blair on an LSD trip and your head does pretty much what her's did in the movie, so just be happy it hasn't happened."

Daniel One rolled his eyes as he got into the passenger side of the truck. Daniel Two, who had already climbed into the cab compartment, leaned and asked the obvious question for him. "Who is Linda Blame?"

"Blair." Daniel One corrected...politely...again. "She's an actress...sort of."

"And...the DHD or is that the DSL?"

Daniel and Jack spared the other man a 'look'. "You mean...LSD." Daniel One took for granted. "And...it's a drug everyone took in the 60's. Especially Jack, I'm thinking."

"Funny, Daniel." Jack pulled out of the heavily guarded gate thinking...it sure did a lot of good to put those guards there. Frank seemed to have gotten past them easily enough.

That still chapped Jack's hide. He kinda like that phrase. He had seen it recently on an old John Wayne movie...the Duke. It just didn't get any better...well, maybe the Stooges and definitely the Simpsons.

"Do you think they will have that hazel nut coffee at the diner?" Daniel Two sure hoped so.

"That sounds good." Daniel One nodded thoughtfully.

"Homemade chili." Jack smiled happily. That was what he wanted.

"You bitched for a week last time you ate chili at a diner you didn't know, Jack." Daniel fore-warned.

"You have to take your chances, it's a written code." Jack understood this law well.

Daniel sighed mentally and...hoped they didn't have chili on the menu at the diner...or shit on a shingle. God, Jack loved that stuff. How, was beyond Daniel's comprehension. Hell, Jack O'Neill even liked spam.

He looked at the man in question in a new light.

They probably wouldn't have chili. Daniel felt better, settling down for the drive into town.


	36. Shared Dreams

One Hour 15 Minutes Later.

"Damn...that chili is starting to turn on me."

"I don't want to hear it, Jack..."

Jack O'Neill rubbed his stomach as he entered the metal hanger and approached the area where the Asgard ship still sat...

The young Airman stood...firing stance...zat gun poised in capable hands...aimed directly at the entrance to the back of the ship. Jack wondered fleetingly how long the man had stood in that particular position.

"Good man...eh..." Jack checked the soldier's name patch. "Patterson. That door open?"

"No sir!"

"Stand down, Airman." Jack made mention. Seeing the man's raised arms like that made Jack's ache in empathy.

The zat was lowered and Patterson breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, sir...thank you, sir."

"No problem...return to your post..Hey!" Jack halted the man's intended trek. "Give me the zat."

The weapon was promptly delivered over. "Yes, sir!"

The two Daniels seemed impressed with Jack's handling of the situation. They watched as the man walked around to the front of the craft.

Cromwell sat...in the pilot's chair.

Looking rather deflated...no...Jack revised his assumption as the brown eyes were lifted to his. "...Looking a little pissed there, Frank."

Frank flipped Jack the bird.

Jack compressed his lips and hooked his thumbs into his pocket slits, zat gun dangling in his right hand.

"Had enough?" Jack asked cheerfully.

Frank merely sat..looking at the man.

"I can fly it for you. Not much time though..Hammond stalled as long as he could. Bad guys on the way...just saying."

Frank merely sat...looking at the man.

"Serious here. We'll do it your way. I'll take you back..."

"Jack."

"Daniel." Jack warned.

"You can't do that." Daniel was pretty sure it was a bad idea, at least. "We kinda need you not to."

"If he's determined." Daniel Two pulled something from the inside pouch of his coat. "Evvie can help."

Jack and Daniel looked at...the box that housed Evvie's 'brain'.

Daniel Two kept it hid from the other's sight...but these men...he trusted.

"How did you get that?" Jack demanded.

"I borrowed it...technically..it's our's to begin with."

Jack looked at Daniel. Who instantly...looked elsewhere.

"With a little help from your friends?" Jack's eyes narrowed on Daniel's averted profile.

Daniel scowled guiltily but said nothing.

"Jack?" Daniel Two pointed at the portal of the ship.

Frank had written a message on a pad he kept in his BDU leg pocket, and was holding it against the window.

It read... 'Send Evvie in...dumb fuck.'

"Ahhh.." Jack nodded sagely. "He saw her..." He motioned to the box Daniel had put back in his coat pouch. "He's a trained observer, you know. Proud of that man!"

Jack looked at the window and shook his head in the negative. "Open the door, Frank and I'll bring her in myself."

Frank shook his head in the negative. He could barely hear through the substance of the portal, even when Jack was yelling. "Thought you wanted to help, Jack."

"You're wasting time. Decision is going to be taken out of my hands soon...you better shit or get off the pot." Jack made mention.

Frank closed his eyes and hung his head for a beat.

"That is his contemplative mode." Jack informed no one in particular. "He's 'contemplating' how to shoot me through the portal, there."

Frank jerked his head toward the back of the ship, his expression not exactly a congenial one. The man made his way into the darkened interior of the ship.

Jack smiled benignly at the two Daniels and followed suit. He bent silently as the entrance slid open.

"Lose the zat, Jack." Frank's voice came out of the empty air.

Jack looked at the gun in his hand...then handed it to Daniel. He sauntered up the ramp and into the ship. He had motioned for the two men to stay where they were.

The guards had once again surrounded the ship and had..once again...raised their weapons...each and everyone...trained on the darkness inside the ship.

Jack stood, allowing his eyes to adjust.

"Why would you do it? You belong here."

"Cause we're friends, Frank...aren't we?" Jack shrugged his shoulders. "You'd do it for me...hell, you did."

"The whole point was to get you back. Now, with Evvie...I stand a chance. Let me have her...you can stay. She can fly the damned thing."

"I will fly the damned thing. And she can help..just like last time."

"No." Frank shook his head and Jack could finally make out the shape of the man. He was crouched behind the second control panel. "Ain't gonna happen....just give me Evvie."

"I believe this uniform says Col somewhere on it....Major. That was not a request."

"No, it doesn't, Jack..." Frank sighed heavily. "And your little stars mean shit to me. I want Evvie...."

"You ever have this recurring dream about a red-headed woman, Frank...a rather..." Jack had to ask or die. "Alluring one?"

Frank Cromwell started visibly. "...What??"

"Yeah...ever since your Earth...I've had this kinda of ....dream thing going. Always the same woman...red hair...long, like..flowing and stuff. Get a hard-on every time I have it. Don't get it...I like Carter..." Jack turned quickly to see if anyone had heard that but Frank.

"....White..alabaster complexion...green eyes?" Frank ventured self-consciously.

"Tits to die for..." Jack nodded. "And...a cunt that..."

"Vibrates." Frank finished the sentence for him and both men's mouths fell agape.

"Well, Holy shit." Jack muttered his awe. "Wonder what the hell THAT means."

"You have this dream?"

"....Do you?" Jack wasn't gonna commit until Frank did.

"Hell yes...isn't that why you asked?"

"Oh..yeah." Jack relaxed. "Wonder what it means."

"Means we're both ready for the mental hospital...how the hell should I know." Frank ran his hand through his hair. "It just started after the planet..my..planet? Mine has been going for about a year now. Jack, I gotta tell you. I'm thinking something isn't quite right here. I mean...I want Emmy...I do, but...this woman...this red-head. It's starting to worry me a little..you?"

"Let's see what we can do about getting you home..." Jack dismissed the issue. It wouldn't be solved over-night and they had an 'issue' of their own to handle right now. "I'll get Daniel...your...Daniel."

Jack started for the back of the ship and...both he and Frank Cromwell disappeared in an Asgard beam of light.

Both Daniels had witnessed the phenomenon...it took a second for the men to regroup...then all hell broke lose.


	37. Experiments

"It's OK!" Daniel Jackson held up his hands in the universal sign of 'it's ok.' Airmen had rushed forward, weapons at the ready, all..actually..trained on nothing but the empty space inside the now...empty..space craft. "It's alright! They haven't been harmed."

Well, Daniel was pretty sure Jack and Cromwell had not been harmed. He hoped they had not been harmed, at least. "Contact your CO. Tell him to inform General Hammond of what transpired here. This is a Top Secret Operation. I don't think I have to remind you gentlemen of that fact?"

Standard Operation Procedures kicked into place. Each man, well trained in their respective roles, took their positions with military precision. The order was given to execute Daniel's suggestion and...quiet ensued once again in the now silent building.

Cromwell would have been proud of the men's actions.

Daniel turned to his counterpoint. "The Asgard." He had lowered his voice that only the other Daniel was privy to what he spoke.

"She's gone...Evvie...it took her..that beam."

Daniel frowned. Daniel Two showed the other man the inside of his jacket pouch. It was, indeed...empty. The case that housed the 'essence' of the computer was gone.

"The Asgard's technology is far superior to Evvie...no offense meant."

"None taken but if so...why did they take her?"

"I can only speculate." Daniel shook his head. "They must want whatever information she possesses which is not necessarily a bad thing. The more they know about the situation...the more they can assist."

Daniel nodded. "So...what now?"

"We wait. Usually, Thor will contact us...shouldn't take long, but if I know the General..he has already contacted the Tok'ra. They have had better success in communicating with the Asgard in the past."

"You're sure they are alright, though." Daniel Two was still a little shaken up by what he had witnessed. Excited, but...shaken.

"...Ba'al has such technology. But, I just don't see why Ba'al would want Jack at this point. You just can't tell with him though. He's been pretty co-operative of late...as Goa'ulds go." Daniel shrugged helplessly. "I'm hoping Thor finally got our message and...well, he's been known to just zap Jack up like that."

"And...the Major?"

"Not sure." Daniel had no answers. "Let's go see what the hell is going on."

* * *

ASGARD SHIP

I DO NOT RECOGNIZE THIS SECTION OF SPACE. IT IS NOT ON ANY OF MY STAR CHARTS. YOU ARE THE SPECIE KNOWN AS THE ASGARD, ARE YOU NOT.

"I am Loki." The small being busied himself with the control panels of his ship. "Yes, I am Asgard. You, while primitive, can assist me in my experiment."

WHY HAVE YOU PLACED THE COL AND THE MAJOR IN THE PODS?

"I have long wished to understand the intricacies of human sexuality...as yourself. I wish to take this opportunity to...further my limited knowledge." The being halted his actions to glance to the case which lay upon the panel across the way.

YOU HAVE ALLOWED ME ACCESS TO MUCH OF YOUR DATA BASES. WHY?

"I have no objections to sharing information. Certain things, of course, can not be revealed..but, knowledge is always preferable in any situation or cause..is it not?"

I AM IN TOTAL AGREEMENT.

"Then, you will assist me in my endeavors?"

WHAT IS IT EXACTLY YOU HOPE TO ASCERTAIN? IF THE COL OR MAJOR WILL BE HARMED IN ANY WAY, SHAP...

"Of course not. Why would I wish them harm. Why does everyone assume I do? They are a fascinating specie. I am a scientist. It is said, we were once much as these humans. I personally, am not certain I agree or believe that theory."

I SEE YOU INTERCEPTED THE HUMAN'S TRANSMISSIONS TO YOUR HOME WORLD. THIS OTHER...THIS...THOR. I ASSUME HE NEVER RECEIVED SAID COMMUNICATIONS.

"Thor is very much in demand of late. The Council find themselves summarily occupied. It was not difficult to intercept. They do watch me more closely than I like, of course after the little...incident with the cloning of O'Neill. But, all in all...I am granted my research at least."

EXPLAIN THE NATURE OF YOUR RESEARCH.

"Much as you...I wish to understand the biological functions of these creatures. Many of my peers believe the answer to our continued existence lies with perfecting the cloning process. My hypothesis differs greatly from the accepted philosophies of my peoples."

WHAT IS IT YOU HOPE TO FIND BY A STUDY OF HUMANS. YOUR SPECIE HAS LOST THE ABILITY TO REPRODUCE IN A SEXUAL MANNER.

"Have we? I have been conducting secret tests on subjects. Several of my own specie have volunteered to certain DNA altering. At present. I have one female and one male that have been artificially provided with sexual organs. You must realize the implication of this miraculous achievement."

THAT IS TRULY AMAZING. ARE YOU SAYING, THE TEST SUBJECTS ARE CAPABLE OF REPRODUCING A CHILD? OF CARRYING IT TO FULL TERM?

"We have not as yet successfully given birth to anything other than a still born facsimile of what I hoped to create."

YOU HAVE PROGRESSED FAR IN YOUR ATTEMPTS, HOWEVER. YOU MUST BE CONGRATULATED.

The being hung it's head for a moment. "I have failed. And in doing so...have failed my species. And those who entrusted their fate and that of their off spring to me."

YOU HAVE MADE GREAT STRIDES FORWARD.

"The problem is in the genetics. These two specimens." Loki turned his attention to the silently sleeping Jack O'Neill and Frank Cromwell. "They are robust. Both have recently sired a child."

OF WHAT DO YOU SPEAK? I DO NOT KNOW OF ANY CHILD THAT COL...

"In your time line. Samantha Carter carries this human's seed."

I WOULD HAVE BEEN MADE AWARE.

"Your methods of detection are not as advanced. I have recently returned from your time line. Samantha Carter is, indeed...pregnant. This human is the father of her child."

THAT IS WONDERFUL NEWS, IF THAT IS THE TRUTH.

"You doubt me? I do not lie."

YOU LIE TO YOUR OWN SPECIE.

"Of course, but, I have no reason to lie to you...or them." It was disdained. "What does it matter if you or they know." A slender hand was raised to indicate his test subjects.  
WHAT EXACTLY IS IT YOU WISH FROM THESE HUMANS....EXACTLY

"I wish to be present when one actually mates. I wish to record the event...monitor the intricacies...study the performance...the end results. Each and every detail must be recorded and thus...available for further research."

WHY THESE TWO.

"You are already aware. You, yourself...have made similar studies with this one over the past year. What is it you wish to learn?"

I WISH TO LEARN HOW TO CLONE ONES SUCH AS THESE. THEY ARE LEADERS...WARRIORS. WE FIGHT THE GOA'ULD. HUMANS SUCH AS THEY ARE NEEDED TO FURTHER OUR EFFORTS....OUR GOALS.

"O'Neill cannot be cloned."

NO...BUT CAN HE BE ...CREATED?

"I understand the question. I do not know the answer."

AND YET YOU SAY YOU HAVE ACHIEVED IT IN YOUR OWN SPECIE.

"My specie is not the human specie."

WHICH MAKES THE EFFORT LESS DIFFICULT ONE WOULD THINK.

"If I agree to assist you...will you agree to assist me?"

MOST CERTAINLY.

"We should begin...there is not much time. I shall be missed shortly. I must have my results and leave this section of space before long."

I MUST RETURN TO MY TIME LINE...WITH THE MAJOR AND DOCTOR JACKSON

"That is simplistic in nature. I will assist."

THEN I...WILL, IN TURN...ASSIST YOU.

"Let us begin."

* * *

PODS ON ASGARD SHIP

YOU ARE AWARE OF ME...ARE YOU NOT, COL.

Jack was aware. He felt the familiar warmth...the gentle massage...the state of euphoria..

AS ARE YOU, MAJOR

Frank Cromwell tried to open his eyes but he was just too damned relaxed. He allowed a small smile. "Hey...Red...where you been? Missed your cunt."

YOU HAD ANOTHER WITH WHICH TO AMUSE YOURSELF, DID YOU NOT.

"Emmy..." Frank's smile grew unaided. "I knocked her the hell up."

SO YOU DID. THAT IS GOOD. WE NEED YOUR OFF SPRING. BUT, MORE IMPORTANTLY...WE NEED YOU.

"Not going anywhere. I'm here, Red."

COL...ARE YOU...RECEPTIVE?

Jack was...receptive. Very.

AND YOU, MAJOR...I DO NOT EVEN HAVE TO ASK...DO I.

"Bring it on, bitch...I'll give you what you need...you just better not tell Emmy...not...ever!"

NO...SHE MUST NEVER KNOW. I AGREE.

"Damned straight..she would leave my ass flat. Can't have that."

NO...SHE MUST REMAIN WITH YOU. YOU MUST PRODUCE MANY OFF-SPRING. MANY.

"If that means I get to fuck her on a regular basis...I'm 'up' for that!" Frank smiled happily.

COL...ARE YOU READY TO BEGIN THE EXPERIMENT?

"What...experiment?" Jack's brow pulled into an attractive frown.

I WILL NEED YOUR CO-OPERATION...I SHALL NEED...BOTH. YOU AND THE MAJOR...YOU WOULD ENJOY THAT, WOULD YOU NOT? IT IS NOT AS IF..YOU HAVE NOT DONE IT BEFORE, AFTER ALL.  
"What the hell, Jack...can you hear me?"

"I hear you, ass wipe. What the hell is going on. Where is this?"

NO NOT CONCERN YOURSELF, COL. ALL IS WELL...CAN YOU NOT FEEL AS MUCH?

"....Yes...yes, I feel...good." Jack felt very good in reality.

"Man, I fucking love this place." Frank concurred.

YOU HAVE BEEN HERE MANY TIMES IN THE PAST, HAVE YOU NOT, MAJOR.

"Ohhh, yeah."

WAS THE EXPERIENCE NOT...PLEASURABLE FOR YOU?

"Damned straight...Jack, you have to feel her cunt. It's out of this fucking world."

"I...know."

BETTER THAN SAMANTHA CARTER'S, COL?

Jack became restless, moving about in the pod, tugging on his restraints.

"Do not agitate them. Keep this impersonal at all times." Loki was agitated.

OF COURSE, YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH SAMANTHA CARTER. I AM SORRY. I SHOULD NOT HAVE SAID THAT. DO YOU FORGIVE ME?

Jack...settled as more drug was administered. "....yes."

GOOD...NOW...GENTLEMEN...SHALL WE...BEGIN?


	38. Two's Company, Three's A Menage A Trois

A/N: Don't blame the writers... we were giving the public the twisted little scenes they wanted... and a good time was had by all.

A _very_ good time was had by all :)

* * *

VERY NICE....

Cromwell could feel her hand run the length of his ever expanding cock...the long, slender fingers taking their time...silkily sliding over every inch of him.

VERY.....NICE.

"Ohh, yeah, like that." He smiled his contentment.

AND...YOU, COL. MY....MY....MY......

Jack stiffened slightly as the warmth flooded his mind. His dick was being swallowed in it's entirety. Wet, hot moisture, full sensual lips inched down the smoothness of his instrument.

HOW...TASTY.

Jack stifled a groan, closing his eyes to better ...savor.

He lifted his ass to shove his cock farther into the wondrous depths and felt the constriction of her throat. Amazingly...it expanded to take him deeper...

The man grasped the dark red curls in a grip and pumped slowly in and out, holding her head where he wanted it to be.

She eased back and transferred her attention to Frank Cromwell. Evvie nurtured the thickness of the large bulb, licking...twisting her tongue about the smooth head, then sucking him hard several long, luxurious caresses with her mouth.

Jack arose, watching as the 'female' attended Frank. He ran his hand about the small bulge of her ass, his finger probing her anal opening experimentally. He moved her hair out of his way. He could not watch her perform, for it was long and fell over her face and unto Frank's stomach and thighs.

"Suck him." Jack instructed, his tone tight with..involvement. "Make him squirm."

FUCK ME

"When I'm ready..." Jack pushed his finger into her opening. Feeling it slide into the tight cavern. He eased the pain of his throbbing dick by massaging it with his free hand. His eyes never left her pastime. "Take him deeper...like you did me."

Evvie complied, making a sound that vibrated along Jack's spinal cord down into his balls.

He moved his finger in and out of her ass, then reached and found her vaginal opening, his middle finger pushing in...he slid it out, only to add his index finger as well as he pushed back into it's heat.

"Is she wet, Jack?"

"Dripping."

"She needs a good fucking...take her ass...I want to see it."

Jack smiled and...removed his finger. Frank grinned at the sound Evvie made. "Oh, don't worry. He will make it all better...won't you, Jack."

Jack put the head of his cock to Evvie's ass and moved forward, embedding it in one, confident shove. "Shit." He muttered lowly, watching as he sank deep into the submissive hole. He pushed his entire length downward, burying himself to his balls.

"Feel good?" Frank was holding Evvie's hair in both huge fists...pumping his cock into her mouth leisurely. He was sitting up...so he was able to see what Jack was doing.

"Oh, shit yeah." Jack gasped his awe. It had been a long time since he had taken a woman like this. Uninhibited...rigorously. Wantonly. He felt no shame or remorse...only..a deep seeded need to...allow his emotions free reign for once in his life.

"She likes it...her cunt is contracting really nice." Frank had put his fingers into the now unoccupied pussy and was finger fucking it with slow, deliberate motions.

Evvie pulled back, flipping her hair out of the way. I NEED SAMPLES FROM YOU BOTH. PLEASE COMPLY.

"Yeah? How about a little 'sample' from you?" Jack didn't like being told when to cum. He had his own notions about how this little encounter would go.

Frank Cromwell chuckled for the man's audacity. "Make her cum, Jack...fuck her until she creams."

I...CANNOT.

"Oh, sure you can..." Jack was more determined than ever. Grasping the slender, curvaceous hips in a tight grip. His cock elongating even as he imagined the possibilities. "You just aren't trying hard..." He shoved into her strenuously several times....watching his progress as he did so. The tight ass hole was stretched beyond it's normal size. It felt so good squeezing his dick just so.

"Enough."

Frank groaned, and removed his dick from the sweetness of her mouth.

"Gonna cum...want it to be in her pussy." He pushed gently on the woman, moving her into a sitting position. He suckled her tits hungrily...Jack had lifted them for his pleasure...and was kneading and squeezing them, his fingers pinching the nipples into a stiff pucker for Frank to find and work on them.

Frank's free hand repeated Jack's actions with the breast that Jack was not occupied with.

"How do they taste?" Jack's tone was raspy and hoarse. His eyes glazed with passion.

"Let me in there too." He joined his fingers with Frank's and they both finger- fucked the tiny hole with alternating rhythm.

"Sweet..." Frank grinned at his friend. "You'll get your chance. Right?"

YES...LIKE....THAT....THAT....FEELS....OHHHHHHH

"I'm thinking she needs to have two cocks in her at the same time, Jack...what are you thinking...she tight back there? You gonna cum?"

YES...YES...YOU MUST CUM. DEPOSIT IT...NOW

"Not wise to tell him what to do, Red....Jack likes to...savor. Don't ya, Jack. You cum...and ....we cum. That's the deal."

I....I CAN NOT, I TELL YOU. I...I DO NOT ...UNDERSTAND...THAT. I AM NOT CAPABLE OF...THAT.

"Oh, you'd be surprised what one is capable of...if one just...wants something bad enough." Frank grinned again. "It's our job to get you there...don't worry. We know our job. You...you, just...let us do all the work. Want my cock now?"

YES...YES...PLEASE.

"Jack, move up just....yeah.." Frank had moved strategically, sliding his thighs in between Evvie's. He took his cock in his hand and... "Come on..bitch. You want this toy? Here...let me...AHHHHH." He pushed into the heated, quivering depths awaiting him, lifting to do so....guiding his dick into her. "Ohhh, shit, fuck, Jack...God, I forgot how this feels..you?"

"Yeah..." Jack's breathing was ragged. "Let's get it done, Frank..I'm wanting to cream...I'm wanting it...bad!"

YES...YES... DO ME...DO...IT BOTH OF YOU. AT ONCE. I HAVE NEVER...FELT ....THAT. I WANT TO ...FEEL IT.

"Oh, you're going to feel it." Frank was pretty sure. "Shit, Jack...faster, man...fuck her faster...I'm ...there. C-Can't hold it...do her hard...shove it in her ass...let me watch!"

Frank did so, his face flushed with excitement...his eyes glazed with lust and need.

Jack shoved his cock forcefully with each stab into her ass...still holding her hips, bring her back when she would move from his influence. Her ass was yielding...accommodating his dick in every aspect.

"Shit...shit...." Frank breathed his awe. Unable to take his eyes from the sight he watched. "You're tearing her apart. God, that is so fucking...erotic...I'm so god-damned fucking hard...I'm ready to shoot...ohhhhhh....ahhhhh.....f-fuuuuck! YEAH....do her...do her good, Jack....Fuck her...fuck that pussy...."

Jack jiggled her tit with his fingers pinching her nipple and Frank played with her clit and squeezed and kneaded her other breast...

"You like cock in your ass, Red..." Jack asked as he poked the sore little hole repeatedly. "You like my cock?"

YES...YES...MORE PLEASE...DEEPER.

"You heard her, Jack...deeper, god-damn it...fuck her like you mean it...slide that dick in that pussy..."

"You fuck her..." Jack growled... "I want her cum...and I want it now."

Frank increased his strokes, "That little pussy is going to be sore...you like being double teamed, Red...you loving this? Ahhhhhhhh....ohhhhh, that feels sooooo....fucking...ahhhhh!"

YES...YES...HURRY....

"The man says we can't go until you cum, " Frank slowed his actions...and suckled her breast, sucking hard...his fingers rubbing her clit determinedly. Jack reached, taking his turn when Frank would move aside. His fingers expertly massaging the tiny nub...

"You are fucking wet, Red....you want to cum..don't you...give it to us. Give us what we want, and Jack will give you what you want...."

I...DO NOT KNOW....HOW.

"Just relax...it will come on it's own...don't think about it...just...." Frank coxted. "Feel."

"You want my cum?"

YES, COL.....PLEASE. I MUST ....HAVE IT.

"Then...give me your's." Jack fucked her ass raw...

"Jack...." Frank closed his eyes. "....Jack..I'm....it's..."

"NO.." Jack commanded. "Not until the bitch does..."

Frank....nodded he..understood...but he didn't know if he could hold out all that much longer. Watching Jack fuck a woman always turned him the hell on and this time...Jack was putting his entire heart and soul into the act.

PLEASE....PLEASE....I MUST....

"Cum...that's what you 'must' do...." Jack halted his movements entirely.

NO! DO NOT...STOP!

"No more, Red...not until the man says." Frank had halted his movements too.

PLEASE....OHHHHHHH.....

"Let it go, baby....just....let it...come...naturally...you can do it...I know you want to...you want it, don't you..." Frank soothed her.

YES...YES I...I WANT IT.

"Rub that little clit, Jack...help her out..." Frank resumed his fucking, his rod stiffly shoving into her cunt...

"Let it...come...."

OHHHHHHH.........OHHHH.......S-SHHHIITTTTT1

"That's the way....yeah, I can feel that little cunt contracting....ummmmmmm....yeah, there you go baby....just a little more. Cum for us...let us feel it...just once....ummm.....just like...that...."

Frank nodded to Jack and the man resumed his fucking of her ass...with renewed vigor...

AHHHHH.....AHHHHHHHHHH.....

Jack rubbed the slippery nub, heating the hot flesh to a nice pink hue...

Frank chuckled as the 'machine'....let out a long, harsh gasp of...release....

Jack eased the pressure of his fingers, allowing a nature response to be elicited....he enjoyed the sounds of torture coming from Evvie. He had produced them after all.

Frank grinned and....sought the other man's eyes. "Can I come now?"

Jack grinned back...it had taken him a minute...but, a slow...cock-eating grin crept across the ruggedly handsome face. "Ohhh, I think she has earned it...don't you?"

"At the same time...dick-head." Frank got down to business...'spread that little cunt, I'm going to rip it apart....you want cream...I've got your fucking cream..."

Jack nodded he was ready and...both men exploded simultaneously inside their separate receptacles. Both growling out their pleasure, both grimacing with the exquisite ecstasy the act afforded them.

Frank had fallen back into the bed...or what he assumed in his drugged state...was a bed. Exhausted and...sated. Jack pulled from the confides of her ass and fell alongside him on the same 'bed'...each breathing heavily....each deep within his own sphere of ..rapture...each coming down from a very nice ride. Taking their time.....enjoying the moment.

Jack opened his eyes first. And stared at the white ceiling...thinking it was almost antiseptic white. Where was he? What the hell had just happene....

AGAIN, GENTLEMEN....WE NEED YOU TO PERFORM ONCE AGAIN....ARE YOU UP TO THE TASK?

Frank Cromwell opened his eyes, turning his head, seeking out the other man. "...Are we...up to the task, Jack?"

"Not the hell yet." Jack was tired.

DO NOT CONCERN YOURSELF, COL....I WILL...ASSIST. JUST...RELAX COL..LET IT COME NATURALLY. YOU WANT IT..DON'T YOU?

Jack suddenly...did. "Oh yeah, bitch....I want it."

Jack heard Cromwell's throaty chuckle. "Just like old time, hey Jack...just like fucking old times....well...." He struggled to arise. "Once more into the breech, dear friends...once more into the fucking breech."

"For God and Country." Jack nodded as he too, pushed himself erect only to find himself...erect...yet again.

"What the hell...I've got no where to be...you, Jack?"

"Yeah....I got somewhere to be....this time...I go in the front door...you take the back."

"Got your six, buddy...." Cromwell grinned amiably. "Got your six."

"Come on...Red...get your ass over here. Let's have a little R and R..." Jack suggested.

"You mean...F and S...don't you, Jack?" Frank asked, his expression most serious.

Jack waited for the man to explain, knowing he would in his own time and manner.

"Fuck and Suck?"

Jack chuckled. "Whatever it takes, Frank...apparently...we need to give additional...samples. I'm thinking this is better than them asking for blood any day of the fucking week."

"Never looked at it that way, Jack..." Frank nodded... "Samples, hum...how many do you think we're up for, exactly?"

"Not as young as I was, Frank...but, gonna match you spit for spit...trust me."

"We'll see old man...we'll fucking see."

Jack grinned. He loved a challenge.


	39. Brotherly Love

"You aren't Thor..." Jack O'Neill frowned hard at the Asgard standing before him. "I..know you, don't I?"

"Yes, Col. O'Neill...do we all look alike to you?"

Jack had the grace to feel bad about that one. "Hey! I knew you weren't Thor." He defended himself...sort of.

"Holy Mother Shit..." Cromwell's mouth was still open and his eyes...blinking their disbelief. "Jack...Am I seeing what I...think I am??? Is...Is that a...a... little pod person?"

Jack scowled hard at Frank Cromwell. "It's an Asgard.. Where is Thor?" Jack asked the question he needed an answer for. "And why did they send you? Are you here to help?"

"Yes. I can assist Major Cromwell and Doctor Jackson. Do you remember me now, Col?"

"Oh, I remember your little grey ass...you're the one that cloned me when I wasn't looking! I ought to kick your ass!" Jack still chafed from that incident.

"Violence is a part of your specie but it will settle nothing in this instance. I offer my help. If you do not wish it..."

WE ARE MOST GRATEFUL FOR ANY THING YOU CAN DO FOR US, BEING.

Evvie interceded diplomatically.

ARE WE NOT, MAJOR CROMWELL.

"...Oh...oh, yeah...sure." Frank was still trying to acclimate himself to his first encounter of the third kind. "Yeah...whatever you can...do...that would be ...eh...great."

"I don't trust this little fucker." Jack stated his decision on the matter. "I thought Thor said you would be dealt with. What did they do to you? I see you're back out and up to...what? What the hell are you up to now?"

"I was sent to help...as I stated. Thor is occupied. It is quite simple to return the humans to their own time line. But, as I said. If you do not want my..."

"Jack." Frank halted any further discussion. "We need this guy..eh...this..." Frank was still somewhat at a loss. "This..eh..."

BEING.

"Yeah..what she said...we need him. Don't blow my chances to get home."

"He's a little poop-head. You can't trust him, Frank."

"Yeah, well, Jack...I don't have much choice...do I...so...we're going with him."

Jack sighed heavily. "Whatever."

"So..." Frank turned his attention to the ...poop-head thingy. "What..what do we have to do to...get home. If you can really help us.. I'd be in your debt."

"We must beam Doctor Jackson aboard. If you are ready. We shall begin the trip immediately."

Jack exchanged looks with Frank.

"Ah..sure. Sure, whatever you need to do. That would be...fine." Frank was paid to make the quick decisions.

"I shall do so, then. Col. O'Neill...you must be returned to your home now. It is not permitted that you accompany us."

"Whoa...hang on Snoopy. How do I know you are taking my friends to where you say you're taking them? How do I know you're not keeping them for some cloning experiment."

"That is not a sanctioned experiment. I give my word as an Asgard."

"You can take your word and shove it up your..."

COL. I HAVE BEEN SUPPLIED THE COORDINATES FOR THE INTENDED FLIGHT. ALL HAVE BEEN VERIFIED AND ARE CORRECT.

Jack looked at the Asgard, his eyes more than suspicious.

THERE IS NO HIDDEN AGENDA HERE, COL. DO YOU TRUST ME, AT LEAST? DO YOU BELIEVE I WOULD ALLOW THE MAJOR OR DOCTOR JACKSON TO BE INJURED IN ANY WAY?

"No offense, Evvie but this little twirp is waaay smarter than even you...I don't know what he has in mind but I do know...he is not exactly someone I, personally, would trust to..."

"It doesn't matter, Jack...let it go." Frank insisted...strongly. "I know you have our interests at heart but...we have to trust him. I'm ok with this."

Jack...settled down, reluctantly. "I want to stay. You can drop me back off...later."

"I am not allowed contact with you. I am sorry, Col." Loki shook his head minutely, his eyes blinking slowly. "It was expressly instructed...I thought I was beaming up Doctor Jackson and Major Cromwell."

"You telling me you don't have any DNA matching machine up here that will separate..."

"JACK." Frank exasperated. "Shut the hell up...this guy is willing to take me home. I want..to go home!"

Jack...shut the hell up. Almost. "I just don't trust him."

"We got that..now...go. Please."

Daniel Jackson appeared in on the opposite side of the ship...turned around the wrong way. He examined his surroundings with awe filled eyes...slowly...turning about.

His mouth dropped agape at the recognition of....the alien being standing behind the control panel in the middle of the area.

"Looks like we have a ride home, Jackson. You up for it?" Cromwell hoped to ease the transition for the man..which is more than Jack offered to do for him. "This is...eh..."

"Loki."

"AH HA!" NOW Jack remembered as the Asgard supplied his name for Daniel. "IT IS you, you little weasel!"

COL, PLEASE. WE MUST DEPART. THERE IS NOT MUCH TIME...MAJOR CROMWELL?

"Come on, Jack....haul your ass off here. We'll be fine." Frank stepped up to the other man, extending his hand. "It's show time, guy...we have to go."

Jack looked from Loki to the extended hand. He...forced his instincts aside with one last look to the Asgard. "These are my friends..anything....ANYTHING..happens to them...I'm coming for you...you got that...grey ass?"

"We're big boys, Jack. Got it covered. But..thanks for the gesture." Frank had smiled at the 'warning'. "Besides, what could you do to him...he's waaay smarter than you and has technology up the wa-zoo..."

"I'll think of something." Jack warned Loki again.

Frank took the man's hand and shook it once, his grip a death one. "Gonna miss you, buddy. Can't think why at the moment..but..." The words suddenly got harder once Jack's eyes were turned on him.

The moment turned into...an awkward silence for each man.

Neither dealing with emotions as well as could be expected.

"Give the Goa'uld hell when you get back."

Frank nodded. "Well, we can now. Hey..." He suddenly remembered... "My stuff."

"Here, Major." Daniel half way lifted the duffle bag Frank had needed.

Frank breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Jackson." He nodded his gratitude. Then..."Well, guess this is good bye...again." He tried for lightness...and..let Jack's hand go.

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

Frank..nodded. "Thanks for..." He motioned to the duffle bag. "We'll put that shit to good use."

Jack...nodded. "Cool."

Frank drew in a deep breath. "So...get going, right?"

Jack..nodded. He felt he should say something profound. Something...a friend would say to another friend who he knew, in his heart, he would never be seeing again.

Jack wanted to say...how much it had meant...being able to spend some time with Frank..how close he felt to the man again. How much Frank's friendship had meant to him and still did...

He said nothing..instead...he stuck his hands in his pockets. And looked at Daniel Jackson who was still staring, wide-eyed at the Asgard being. "Take care, Daniel..and for god's sake..get a hair cut! Promise."

Daniel nodded. "Good bye Jack. I ...I'm glad I got to know you."

Jack...nodded. And his eyes met Frank Cromwell's for one last time.

Frank grasped the man's shoulders, his hands strong and digging into Jack's flesh..Frank leaned, and kissed Jack right on the mouth...and for good measure..pushed his tongue right into Jack's mouth.

Jack's instincts kicked in and he shoved the hard muscles of Frank's chest, and spit repeatedly...wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt more than vigorously...

"You son- of-a-bitc....." Jack drew back his fist and hit Frank's jaw line with a hard, right hook. The other man went down...sprawling on the floor of the space ship.

Frank laughed his glee...struggling to his elbow to grin up at a furious Jack O'Neill...

"You crazy cock-sucking, mother fucke...."

Jack disappeared in the beam....and Frank laughed heartily for some few minutes. Before arising and dusting himself off.

Daniel Jackson's mouth was still agape.

"Wanted to give him something to remember me by." Frank smiled happily, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. "Think that will do it, Jackson?"

Daniel shook his head woefully. But then...he turned his interest back to...the Asgard.

WE ARE READY TO COMMENCE THE FLIGHT, MAJOR.

"Whenever you want, Evvie. Let's get the hell home. I've got things to do."


	40. Ground Control To Major Tom

CHAPTER FORTY (AN UNEXPECTED GUEST)

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I WILL BE TAKING OVER THE REST OF THE STORY FOR JAMI, IF YOU GUYS FIND MY EFFORTS ACCEPTABLE. MY PSEUDONYM IS CALLIH. WHEN I STARTED WRITING FANFICTION, I WAS READING 'REALITY CHECK' AND FOUND CALLI HERTZ SUCH AN INTERESTING CHARACTER, I ASKED IF I COULD USE HER AS MY 'ALTER EGO' WHEN POSTING. (AND YES, I GOT HOOKED ON THE DOT THING...AHEM. IT IS DEFINITELY CONTAGIOUS, SO BEWARE!)

JAMI KINDLY AGREED AND I HAVE POSTED THREE STORIES ON SITE, IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN CHECKING THEM OUT.

I AM A HUGE FAN OF LANAJOY'S STORIES AND HOPE I DO HER JUSTICE. LET ME KNOW IF I DON'T. I WILL TURN THE JOB OVER TO MORE CAPABLE HANDS. PROMISE! I COULD NOT TURN DOWN THE CHALLENGE, THOUGH, TO AT LEAST TRY MY HAND AT CONTINUING THE STORY.

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. MATURE SUBJECT MATTER.

PS..I TRIED TO USE THE 'DOTS'...I SWEAR I DID. LOL

* * *

STARGATE STARGATE STARGATE STARGATE STARGATE STARGATE STARGATE

Emily Taylor felt like shit. Everything in her world suddenly seemed a dull grey. She went through the motions. She did her duty. She carried on. But, none of it held any true meaning any longer.

It all seemed so empty. So hopeless. So futile, somehow.

It had only been four days and already she was beginning to doubt. To question..to lose hope.

She had made a promise to Cromwell though. So, she knew she would continue as best she was able. There was no other choice.

The very thought made her dread awakening. Not that she slept much. The nightmares were so vivid and real.

She dreaded sleeping. She dreaded the 'awake' time.

She missed him so much. She never thought she could miss anyone as much as she missed that son-of-a-bitch.

Depression weighed heavily on her mind. This was hard. It was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. The worse thing she had ever experienced. She had promised, but in reality? Were the kid not a factor? She thought maybe she might just go out and let the damned Goa'uld shoot her and have done.

That would be so much easier than what the woman was going through now. And she knew it would get worse with each day that passed. Each day that she was forced to...

"They kill Victor off on the Young and The Restless?"

Emily's system jangled jarringly, her head jerking around as her eyes flew open wide. The man was sauntering across the cafeteria, throwing his duffle bag on a nearby table as he passed, his eyes alight with mischief. "Or..." He kept his voice low, for a few other occupants dotted the room here and there, all grinning widely for they knew..they were about to witness one hell of a 'reunion'. "You just missing a nice, thick.." The man leaned nuzzling the woman's nose and forehead in open affection. "Cock."

Emily dropped the cup she was about to pour coffee into, along with the plastic container of creamer, her arms clenching tightly about Cromwell's neckline as she buried her face in the warmth of the man's essence.

She clung to the man for dear life, her world falling into place as the familiar scent of his cologne filled her nostrils.

Cromwell closed his eyes, his arms crushing the slight body tightly to his. "Hello baby." He whispered hoarsely. "Miss me?"

"A-Are you k-kidding?" She tried to stop the tears of joy from falling unto the man's shirt collar, refusing to unclench her fists from the fabric of his clothing just yet. "It's b-been heavenly quiet for a c-change!"

"Yeah?" He pulled back slightly to challenge her bravado. "What's this then?" His thumb swiped her cheeks with a gentle sweep. "You fucking liar." He grinned down at her flushed, beautiful face. The face he had seen repeatedly of late in his dreams. "You missed me..you know you did!"

"I..." She thought about lying but the relief she was feeling was simply too overwhelming. "W-Well, maybe just a little bit, then."

"Yeah..right." He kissed her soundly and of long duration, a lot of the pent up tension and stress released in that one single action on both parts. "Whatever." He murmured contentedly at the end of the caress, his eyes for her alone.

The reunion was rudely interrupted by several hearty 'well-wishers' and more than interested 'on-lookers' that had gathered slowly around the two individuals.

"Hey, Chief! Welcome back!" Dixon was the first to pull the two apart, offering a 'bear hug' of his own. None of that 'clingy girly stuff' of course, it had been a manly gesture. One bad ass guy to another.

"What the hell? You back so soon?" William Forbes was all smiles.

"We thought we'd get to piss off for at least another week or so." MacAroy chimed his two cents in, shaking Cromwell's hand, almost taking it off at the wrist.

"What's in the duffle bag?" Reynolds was snooping into the contents even as he asked the question. He pulled the objects out, laying them on the table after he had examined them himself. "What the hell? Is that one of the Jaffa's zat weapons??"

"Hey..I won the freakin pool!" Coletti balled his fist in a 'victory' gesture. "I guessed the correct day you'd come waltzing in!"

"What was it like?" Forbes wanted to know. "Did you really time travel? Man, how damned cool is that?"

"Oh please." Calli Hertz rolled her eyes. "He was probably at some bar drunk out of his mind for the last four days."

"Where's O'Neill?" MacAroy asked more quietly.

"Hey..one at a time." Cromwell shoved through the throng, holding tight to Emily's hand as he dragged her along with him. "Debriefing in one hour. All the gory details will be revealed. Let a guy re-acclimate, can't ya?!" He turned at the entrance of the room. "Reynolds, get those things up to Hammond. He will know what to do with them."

"Got Cha, Oh Revered One." Reynolds was off to his assigned duty.

"Yeah, but, did you really time travel?" Forbes asked enthusiastically.

"People can't 'time travel' except that guy on the Time Machine movie..that is just sooooo stupid!" Calli demanded someone listen to her point of view. "That's about as stupid as Coletti winning the pot, because you didn't, you big puke! Your guess ended at twelve o'clock which means my guess started..so pay up, you cheap ass bastard."

"Shut up, Big Ass! The Major is talking." Coletti advised curtly, swapping the women upside the head with a beefy 'tap' that made Calli retaliate with a swift kick to his shins.

"ENOUGH!" Forbes stepped between the two, physically halting the ruckus.

"Where is O'Neill?" MacAroy's face showed the seriousness of the question which quieted the interplay.

"O'Neill is fine..he made it!" Cromwell was all too happy to report. "Everything is cool now, let me have a few minutes, huh?"

"Freakin COOL!" Coletti threw a good-natured arm around Calli Hertz' head, giving her a meaningful 'noogie'. "Un-Freakin..Believable! Hey, Big Ass?"

Calli bit the man in the abdomen...meaningfully, which brought a 'meaningful' howl of pain from her nemesis, who swiped at the woman's head yet again, this time with more menace behind the gesture.

Forbes separated the two once again. Pushing Coletti hard to the side. Then turning the woman with a 'meaningful' shove. "OUT! Go do something!" He commanded her.

"What? There's nothing to do!" She pouted loudly.

"Find something and Coletti, if you don't leave her alone, I'm going to kick YOUR big ass! You got me?"

"You always take her side." Coletti voiced his grievances to any and all. "She's a girl! She shouldn't even BE here!"

"What am I, Coletti?" Emily wanted to know, her eyes having narrowed slightly at the other man. "You dumb ass?"

"Well, you're with him." Coletti motioned to Cromwell. "You're a package. Big Ass ain't with no one, so, she shouldn't be allowed to be here."

"Bite my Big Ass, Coletti." Calli Hertz suggested. "And give me my money!" She advanced on the man threateningly. Coletti sighed heavily but dipped into the pockets of his fatigues after a noticeable pause. "You lousy poor loser you!"

"I'm paying already! Shut the fuck up!" The man grumbled. "What the hell you going to do with this stuff? It's worth nothing anymore, idiot!" He forked over the allotted winnings begrudgingly.

"It's the principle of the thing." Calli happily counted her 'money'.

Cromwell shook his head, sighing mentally. "And to think, I actually was beginning to miss all this."

The small crowd began to disperse good-naturedly, sensing their leader needed some 'down time' with his woman. With a few 'good to have you backs' and smiles of 'welcome home' lingering in the air.

"As long as I was one of the things you were missing." Emily searched the brown eyes that shifted to her's sacredly, seeking an answer she desperately needed.

Frank pulled her close, turning, walking down the corridor, his arm about her waist, matching his steps to her smaller ones. "You'll never know just how much, precious." He nuzzled the blonde tresses gently. "It was hell! Sheer fucking...hell!"

Even the very sound of his voice thrilled the woman no end, she was loathe to admit, if only to herself.

The man spread his hand over her stomach, his touch a possessive one. "How's the little line backer?"

"Giving ME hell! Just like his old man." The woman had glanced to the contact, her hand covering the man's, holding it stationary. "And he's going to be a hockey player. Football is for pussies!"

"Speaking of pussies." Cromwell pushed the woman into a small corridor which housed an electrical outlet unit. He took her into his arms, embracing her securely, his eyes devouring the beauty of her features. "Can you guess what I'm thinking along about now?"

Emily pulled the man's head down for her kiss, the sweetness of her mouth melting all the tenseness from his body. He relaxed into her, his bulk shielding their activity from any prying eyes..not that there were any in the corridor at present.

"Make me believe you, Frank." She whispered her urgency. "I am so glad you are home, you jerk, you!" Emily held tight to the solidness of the man. "I am so..." her throat tightened with the threat of tears so she shut the hell up.

"Yeah?" He dipped his head to read her face, his fingers moving the stray tendrils of her hair behind her ears. "Well, I think I'm going to have to test that statement." He leaned away slowly, his eyes showing his confidence. "Come along little girl! I have some candy for you."

He grinned slowly down at her. "Think you might want a taste?"

She tried very hard not to be amused but, in the end, she hit his shoulder..meaningfully. "You are impossible! What the hell do I see in you?" She shook her head negatively, smiling her happiness.

"Come on." He tugged her unresisting form toward his quarters. "I'll refresh your memory."

* * *

STARGATE STARGATE STARGATE STARGATE STARGATE STARGATE STARGATE

ALREADY THE EMBRYO GROWS...THIS IS A GOOD THING, YES?

"We have the DNA.." Loki was busy attending to the experiment. "It seems to be progressing well. I have had many procedures go awry far beyond this stage but.." The small being glanced thoughtfully to the glass encased tank that served for the biological 'home' for the creature which grew within it's fluid filled confides. "Never have I had such a viable base from which to proceed."

YOU SEE...IT IS NOT A CLONE AT ALL. IT IS HUMAN. ONE OF MANY, HOPEFULLY.

IT IS FUTILE TO THINK THE GOA'ULD MIGHT BE DEFEATED BUT FOR MEN LIKE MAJOR CROMWELL AND THIS ONE.

"O'Neill seems to be favored by The Divine One, it is true." Loki agreed. "My interests do not lie with the Goa'uld, of course. But, I understand that your society must have leaders if it is to overcome Ba'al and His kind."

IN YOUR WORLD, AS IN MINE. WHAT OTHER RACE HAS MANAGED TO OVERCOME SUCH ODDS? NONE, CORRECT?

"As I stated..O'Neill seems to be touched by the Hand of Fate. One can not explain such things." Loki sighed. "If, indeed, such things need explaining at all. It is better to accept what 'is'..then proceed accordingly."

O'NEILL IS UNIQUE. WE POSSESS HIS DNA. CARTER CARRIES HIS CHILD BUT I CANNOT WAIT FOR THAT CHILD TO GROW TO ADULTHOOD. ALREADY MANY HUMANS BELIEVE THE GOA'ULD WAY IS PREORDAINED. THEY ACCEPT INSTEAD OF FIGHT.

"Humans are adaptable creatures. But Evil in any form must be resisted." The Asgard added the ingredient to the 'ingestion tube' slowly, it's green liquid flowed from the medical apparatus into the small humanoid creature that floated so lifelessly in the murky fluid of the tank. "If a Race is to survive, it must maintain the Balance between the opposing forces. We are past such trivial things. We have conquered much..and still we face extinction."

IF I CAN BE OF ASSISTANCE.

"I have hope that this experiment might give new insight into my hypothesis concerning a method of..."

IT MOVES!

Loki's large eyes shifted slowly to the 'experiment'. He watched the embryo methodically for some few moments.

The small being seemed to stretch and squirm jerkily at one point, causing the Asgard to widen it's stare in wonder.

The miniature creature continued to wiggle about in it's liquid home, it's limbs lashing out, as if to thwart some unseen villain perhaps.

IS THIS NOT MIRACULOUS, BEING? WHAT IS IT THAT WE HAVE ACCOMPLISHED?

"It is early." The Asgard did not impress so easily. "Time alone, will attest to our failure..or success."

STARGATE STARGATE STARGATE STARGATE STARGATE STARGATE STARGATE

Jack O'Neill floated in a dream like state. It was pleasant here. Quiet. Peaceful.

He knew soon, he would have to awaken. He had an early morning wake up call. There was so much to do,.so much to accomplish. And a part of him was looking forward to the challenge. He felt reinvigorated.

The man opened his eyes slowly. He was naked under his blanket. He glanced down, feeling the scratchy material of the coarse wool against his skin. What the hell...army life. Or rather, well, close enough anyway. Air Force life.

He stretched, kinking his back this way and that. It felt good. The man sighed, glancing about for his clock. It was one of those that you had to wind up. He pulled the rounded surface closer, the darkness of the room making it difficult to see the hands.

He fumbled on the table beside the cot, his hand finding the familiar lines of a flashlight. The illumination showed, four-thirty eight.

He had a few minutes yet. It was cold in the room, and he shivered a bit, tugging the blankets up on his shoulders again to rid his body of the sensation. The warmth of the wool engulfed him and it was welcomed.

Damned place. They needed to find a permanent source of heat for the SGC. One that actually worked occasionally. It was just one of many problems he would have to tackle on this God-forsaken planet.

He lay, basking in the warmth offered him though, his mind wandering.

So, the plan had failed and he was still here, in this alternate time line. On this alternate Earth. It didn't mean he was giving up. It just meant ..a postponement. It wasn't so bad here. He had Carter and .they were..well, the man smiled in remembrance. They were close. Very close.

That part was just fine.

Not that it changed the fact, he wanted to get back to the real Samantha Carter..Hell no!

It just meant this place wasn't sooooo bad.

Not any longer.

And these people needed him. The fucking Goa'uld were in control. Ba'al was head honcho, for the time being. Jack was determined to change all that shit.

He had defeated the bastard once. He could do it again. And this time, he had Cromwell as well as his other guys.

Jack threw off the blankets, grabbed his boxers, stepping into the green cotton absently. He pulled his fatigues up over well-muscled legs and threw on a matching green tee shirt. Breakfast, such as it would be, and a shower, were the order of the day

Not necessarily in that order. He wasn't sure. He would decide as things progressed.

It was Day One of...how many? He wondered, as he opened the door to his quarters and made his way out into the corridors of his beloved SGC.

Well, technically, it was, the man scratched his head as he strolled to the shower area which was two floors down and to the left Day Three? No...Four. Yeah..Day Four. Or maybe Five. He would check with Carter. She was great with numbers. She was great with a lot of cool things. Things he had only imagined and dreamed about before.

She would know. She knew everything under the sun.

Jack started to whistle as he walked. Even the dim lights overhead in the rather claustrophobic corridors could not dampen his spirits. The tune he tried his hand at was...Rocket Man. The irony made him smile inwardly.

Ground Control to Major Tom.

If he wasn't in 'outer space' now ,he never had been. Jack O'Neill shook his head, grabbing a towel off the stack that was always available outside the men's shower area entrance and headed for his assigned locker.

Anthony Coletti looked up from lacing his boots, his mouth falling agape, his hands halting their endeavors instantly as his eyes locked with the brown ones of Col Jack O'Neill.

Jack threw the young man a 'what's up your ass' look then continued on to his locker which was across the way a bit. Two rolls of benches sectioned off the riff- raff from the elite. Which meant..the Majors from the Colonels

Jack felt Coletti's stare which made the man a little ill-at-ease undressing for such a weird audience. "What the hell is your problem, Coletti?" You put something in my locker again? Something that's going to get your ass kicked from one end of this base to the other??"

Jack felt the need to question such attention. "Like last time?"

"He..." Coletti found his voice.. "He said...you were...you had..."

"Who said?" O'Neill's good mood was fading rapidly but Coletti often had that effect on him. "You on that shit again? Stop blabbering and spit it out, man! Getting a little nipply here!"

"Cromwell!" Coletti looked around for someone to verify what his senses were telling him. "He said you guys had made it to the other place! To...the other Earth."

Jack turned back, putting his shirt on the top shelf of the locker. "That's right! We did. I'm not really standing here. It's the shit you smoke all the time, messing with your head. Go find Doc Frasier. She'll put you straight. Tell her I sent you."

Coletti made a bee line out of the showers. He intended to do just that. Find someone to put his head straight. To explain why Jack O'Neill was taking his clothes off in the shower area. He needed someone to do that right now. He needed it really badly.

This was not fucking funny. Not fucking funny at all. Coletti knew 'funny' and this...wasn't it!


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE (I'M CONFUSED...YOU?) (RC 'A' TWO

Jack washed quickly, sudsing his hair, then body. He wasn't sure how much hot water this place had in stock. He didn't want to hog it all.

He rinsed, running his hands over his hair, what there was of it, to wring out the excess water then grabbed the towel he had tossed over the dividing wall of the tiled shower stalls.

A movement, out of the corner of his eye, caught his attention. He glanced over, frowning at the sight which greeted him.

Frank Cromwell stood, weapon in hand, but not trained on any specific thing. Behind him, Anthony Coletti craned his neck to see all there was to see.

Jack stopped drying himself, his frown increasing. "Should I charge for tickets?" He took in Cromwell's disheveled appearance, short cropped hair that was spiked every which way, the man wore only a green tee shirt and matching boxers. He was bare foot.

"Dress in a hurry, Frank?" O'Neill was getting chilled, so he resumed his towel-drying. "Or did we change the dress code. NOT getting my memos...just saying."

"See?" Coletti motioned to the vicinity of Jack O'Neill who looked about aimlessly attempting to ascertain the man's meaning. Everything looked 'in place' to him. "I told ya!"

Cromwell dropped his weapon to his side, approaching slowly, his expression a wary one. "Jack? What are you doing here?"

"Besides the obvious shrinkage factor, you mean?" Jack's skin goose fleshed from all the drafts in the place. He placed the towel around his waist, tucking the end securely. "Little cold in here guys. Make a hole!"

The man started for the locker room but hastily retraced his steps, concealing his torso behind the tiled section he had only just vacated.

Samantha Carter had rounded the corner of the shower area at a dead run only to pull up short at the sight of.. "JACK!" She blurted . "Eh...Col! I mean.."

The large blue eyes were filled with surprise but also something else that made Jack O'Neill feel all warm inside suddenly. She stood, riveted to the spot, her mouth slightly agape, clearly .in shock.

Jack took the opportunity to 'appreciate' her night wear. Like Cromwell, she must have tumbled out of bed in a hurry. Her cheeks tinted a little, as the woman had taken note of all the men's sudden interest. She pulled the gaping ends of her soft, cotton robe together, only having realized they were apart.

Jack liked the black silk top with the saucy little red bow at Samantha's cleavage. And the short cropped pajama bottom that showed her shapely legs off to perfection. She, like Cromwell..was bare foot.

She was woman enough to appreciate Jack's obvious interest but..they were in mixed company at the moment and..her head was spinning with unanswered questions that she desperately needed answered.

She had been asleep in her 'borrowed' quarters when Emily Taylor had knocked on her door, sharing the news that she thought might be of interest to Sam.

Sam had come immediately, mindless of her appearance. She realized to her horror, she did not even have make-up on.

Jack exchanged looks with Frank Cromwell who had acknowledged the woman's arrival by moving slightly aside, making room for the new 'guy' in the room.

Now, the man scowled hard at her, his mood not the 'best' today. Was it even 'day'?

"Little busy here, lady." He was a little gruff for that fact, and also..firstly, because he had only three hours of sleep after his 'catch up' time with Emily Taylor and 'B', his entire system had been thrown into a tizzy by the very unexpected appearance of one Johnathan 'Jack' O'Neill.

"Guy shit going on."

"Shut the hell up, Frank." O'Neill bristled at someone speaking to Carter in such a manner. "She's welcome here." The man caught his mistake, his eyes sweeping the 'here' part. "Well, not here, per se." he back tracked slowly but surely. "I mean..HEY!" He didn't have to explain himself. He was a damned Colonel! "Never mind! Just shut up! Because...I say so!"

O'Neill softened his tone and his manner. "Hey." He smiled warmly at Samantha Carter, forgetting the other two occupants of the room for the moment. "How's it going?" Jack had meant to say, 'hangin' but that would have just been wrong on sooo many levels. "Long time no see, right?" It seemed a long time, anyway, to the man.

Cromwell rolled his eyes expressively, grunting his dissension. "Damn it, Jack. What the hell are you doing back? Did something go wrong again? I told you! I got this end covered! You didn't have to risk..."

Jack drew his attention away from those incredible blue eyes. "What are you babbling about? Where else would I be? What'dya mean 'doing back'? I never left, you jerk wad! What's wrong with you guys?" Jack waved an excluding hand toward Anthony Coletti. "Not you, Coletti, everyone KNOWS from whence your shortcomings spring!"

"I..I don't..understand." Samantha Carter had been trying to do just that. "You..You left, Col. You returned to YOUR Earth...didn't you?" She voiced her doubts and fears.

She sought Frank Cromwell's advice, then noted the man's state of undress. She cleared her throat gently, averting her eyes but clearly was not particularly bothered by anything she had seen.

Frank was 'out of uniform' though, and Jack knew, a lot of women liked it when he was so he kinda got a little rankled for that fact. Not that he thought Carter was one of those women but..just in case.

"Get some pants on, Frank. Show a little decorum."

"You're the one standing there in nothing but a towel, Jack." Frank pointed out..damn the man.

"Whatever! I'm a Colonel and I say...get some damned pants on!"

Cromwell sighed mentally, shaking his head woefully.

"Carter?" O'Neill 'moved onward'. "What are you talking about? The mission failed, remember? We missed the mark or something, right? Your little 'Computer Chick' blew it. Are you guys smoking some of Coletti's stash?"

Cromwell exchanged cautious looks with Samantha Carter. "Look." He returned his interest to Jack O'Neill. "We got some talking to do..obviously." That much should be clear to just about everyone, but he thought he should state it for Jack, just in case. "There's something hinky going down. Let's get to the bottom of this."

"Sounds like a plan." Coletti shrugged his well-formed shoulders.

Jack waited patiently for once then. Not so much so. "Really cold here, people!"

Cromwell ushered the others out, Carter more gently than Coletti. The man turned, his eyes meeting Jack's. "I'll alert Hammond."

Jack nodded his 'ok'.

"What the hell, Jack. This is just freaking weird. Even for you!"

"If I had a clue." Jack told the absolute truth for once. "I'd share."

"The Control Tower? Thirty minutes?"

"My God...it IS a plan!" Jack seemed astonished.

Cromwell did not offer his usual grin of comradery. Jack realized something big was afoot then. He inclined his head slightly to let the other man know. Everything was cool and that he would be in the Control Tower on time and with bells on.

Frank bit the inside of his mouth, a sign, Jack knew..that something was unnerving the other man.

"We'll figure it out, Frank."

The man nodded and left Jack to his own musings.

STARGATE STARGATE STARGATE STARGATE STARGATE STARGATE STARGATE


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO (BAD JUJU AND BUNNY SLIPPERS) (RC..NEW...THREE)

"One at a time, Gentlemen." Hammond brought order those assembled about the long conference table. "One at a time."

Quiet ensued for all of two seconds.

"Why do I have to be here?" Calli Hertz wanted to know. "I didn't do nothing."

"Shut up, Hertz. The man is talking." Forbes shushed the woman.

"It was my day off." She whined. "You said I could have the day off."

"I lied, now...shut up!"

"Can he do that?" Calli took her grievances to a higher court, holding her hand up, waving it about frantically, seeking Hammond's attention, as she often did when she needed to speak if the man was holding court

"He's not my boss, is he? I mean. It isn't like this is a real military thingy or something, right?"

She stood up, showing her flannel night shirt with the little bunnies on it's print. "I don't even have a real uniform. They keep saying they will get me one but they never do so I have to wear my own stuff. If this was a military thingy, I would have a uniform or some cool jacket or something. That's some kind of rule, right?"

"Well, we like to think.." Hammond was always most patient with the woman. "We are somewhat a unit, Ms. Hertz. I'm sure, if you would like? I could appropriate some BDUs for you. But, right now? Perhaps we should address this problem with Col. O'Neill, alright?"

"...Oh." Calli glanced around the table, her expression a rather blank one. "Sure. Whatever."

She sat back down and resumed drawing cool things on the poster she had found hanging on a telephone pole in town. It announced a program Ba'al would be televising this upcoming Saturday. Viewing was mandatory by all citizens, of course.

Calli gave him an eye patch and some zits and a really kick ass scar down his cheek, just like G.I. Joe. She wondered how he would look in a beard.

"So, you don't remember the little grey guy at all." Cromwell was accustomed to Hertz' nonsensical outbursts, having learned to ignore most of them, so he put things back on track. "You were there, Jack, for a while, at least."

"And you're sure it wasn't Thor?" Jack asked Daniel.

"Well, Daniel...the other one." Daniel began. "Says they pretty much all look alike, and I've never seen Thor but this grey guy said his name was Loki."

Jack's complexion paled. He sat back in his chair, his head shaking negatively. "Then that kinda cinches it, Sir." The man sought Hammond out. "Loki tried it once before. I'm not Jack O'Neill. I'm his...clone."

"Clown, maybe." Cromwell pissed that notion away with his grunt of derision. "Now we're going there, Jack? As if time travel wasn't."

"It's the only answer, Frank!" Jack's anger surfaced, not for his friend but... "The damned Alien has his own agenda where I'm...O'Neill, is concerned. I'm telling you, he's done it again! I'm a facsimile thereof! Why, is anyone's guess!"

"Eh..Jack." Daniel interceded diplomatically. "Daniel said that you couldn't BE 'cloned.' That the Asgard.."

"Loki IS an Asgard! A damned smart one." 'Jack' reminded. "He's found a way around whatever the Asgard did to stop the process."

"Evie?" Cromwell thought of another way to verify the 'truth'. "You interacted with that freaky little freakoid, don't tell me differently. What do you know about this shit?"

COL. O'NEILL WAS SUCCESSFULLY RETURNED TO HIS OWN TIME LINE, MAJOR. A LOGICAL ASSUMPTION WOULD BE..THAT COL. O'NEILL IS HERE TO ASSIST OUR WORLD IN SOME UNFORESEEN MANNER. SENT, PERHAPS, BY POWERS OF WHICH WE ARE NOT AWARE

"So..you are saying," Hammond asked the question on each individual's mind. "He isn't a clone."

"I..." Rodney McKay breezed into the room, his arms full of data sheets and computer read-outs. "Am saying, he is not a clone!" He unloaded all his 'load' unto the table in front of Hammond. "While you people were sitting around on your collective asses, I've been solving the actual problem..as usual."

Cromwell's face flashed recognition. "Hey! It's Napoleon!" He pointed at the woman that had followed on the coat tails of Rodney McKay. "Jack! It's Doc. Frasier! What are the odds??"

"Gentlemen, this is our latest recruit out of our Fort Benning, Georgia area." Hammond made the introductions. "Janet Frasier."

The tiny woman nodded her 'hello' to those gathered, smiling ingratiatingly to everyone present except Jack O'Neill and Frank Cromwell, who received a stern frown of disapproval instead.

"Ms. Frasier has been helping our Underground Movement for many years but her base of operation was being unnecessarily scrutinized by Ba'al's Goon Squad, so.." Hammond smiled warmly at Janet. "She will be here for a while to assist us. And welcome, to such a lovely addition to our SGC, Ms. Frasier."

"Thank you, Sir. I am happy to help out anyway I can." She returned Hammond's smile.

Janet Frasier had ignored McKay's egotistical display, suddenly all business. "Sir, we have Jack O'Neill's DNA program mapped out here." She showed the medical sheet for inspection. " The lab took some blood when the Col. was here.."

"Gosh, really?" Jack snapped. "That's a shocker."

Janet gave him a 'mom' look, continuing. "As part of a routine medical work-up." The woman dismissed the two men, pointing to the real 'evidence'. "This is the results of another sample taken an hour back. Dr. McKay ran the two side by side...as you can see here?"

Hammond followed the woman's instructions, looking over the charts presented carefully.

"They are identical." McKay stated, "As you can plainly see."

"Well.. 'duh!" Jack 'quoted' with his fingers. "Clone".

"Even a "clone"" McKay 'quoted' right back. "Will show minor deviations in the cellular structuring." He spoke slowly so even Jack O'Neill could follow. "These two charts are "identical" The man 'quoted' again. "No deviations..none...nada...zip..zilch!"

"We get it, Prick." Cromwell growled his annoyance.

"So, you're saying," Hammond demanded an answer. "This IS...Col. O'Neill?"

"I'm saying, he isn't a clone and that's all I'm saying until more data is found." McKay hedged his bets. "Or..until I've had my coffee." He searched the surrounding area for a container of the brew. "I'm better after my coffee, not that I'm not brilliant before coffee!" He wanted that point made perfectly clear.

"I don't get it." Cromwell was getting a headache. "If you're...Jack. Then why are you back here again? What the hell is going on?"

"Hey, I went to bed last night, woke up and you guys were freaking out on me." 'Jack' told it from his perspective. "End of story."

"Would the Asgard do something like this for us? Like they did for your Earth, Jack?" Daniel asked.

"They usually don't interfere but with Loki involved, who the hell can guess his agenda." Jack was stumped as well. Which wasn't an unusual frame of mind for the man of late. "He usually is looking out for his own species though..as a rule."

"I thought it was bad juju if you didn't return to your Earth." Cromwell scratched his head. "Does that mean the Universe is out of whack in your part of the galaxy now...again?"

"Universe out of whack." McKay woefully shook his head. "Quaint way of phrasing it, admittedly."

"Do you have a death wish, Jerk Wad?" Cromwell stood up.

"Major." Hammond motioned with his hand and the large man reluctantly sat back down with but one death look in McKay's direction. "Settle down, please. We are all on the same side here."

"I just don't see what all the fuss is about." Calli Hertz complained to anyone that would lend an ear. "You look like Jack O'Neill to me. You act like Jack O'Neill. You sound like Jack O'Neill. I say..if it ain't broken, leave it the hell alone."

The woman stood, anxious to be on her way, obviously. "Everything always works out in the end. That's what Mac always says." She looked at the man fondly. "And if it doesn't ..it wasn't meant to in the first place. We really got nothing to do with it, do we? What's sitting around yakking about it all day going to get us?"

Hammond knew a half-hearted attempt at logic when he heard one. "You may have something there young lady." He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing can be decided in an hour's time. I suggest we gather more data for Dr. McKay to analyze, see if we can run down anymore leads. Perhaps find this Asgard and speak with him personally?"

Calli smiled happily for everyone was getting up from their chairs which meant the meeting was over and she could get busy enjoying her 'free' day.

"Nice bunny slippers." Jack had looked the woman's sleep wear over, finding it definitely lacking when put up against Samantha Carter's.

"Ohh..thanks." Calli showed off her ridiculously over-sized shoes for further inspection, care anyone look. "But they aren't bunny slippers. They're muskrats. I don't know what a muskrat looks like?" She told the truth. "But Mac says these are them. They didn't have anything else that was even remotely 'cool'...so, I settled. I wanted Homer Simpson, of course, but they don't make them, the guy said. The one that worked in the store."

Cromwell held his opinion of the two people before him, sensing Jack's annoyance with the woman, having picked up on the man's sarcastic wit, which Calli, had not.

"...You like Homer Simpson?" Jack's interest was reluctantly piqued.

"Who doesn't." Calli made an endearingly 'stupid' face. "So like..." She measured O'Neill with non-committal eyes. "Are you taken?"

Jack sought assistance. "What does she mean?"

"He's spoken for." Cromwell helped out. It was Jack's turn to make a 'stupid' face. Calli sighed, a little disenchanted, moving on. The large green eyes blinked vacantly up at Frank Cromwell for a goodly spell.

The man lifted his brows in answer to the unconsciously issued 'challenge' the woman offered.

Something clicked in Calli's brain and she gasped her shock. "EW! NO..don't EVEN!" She had finally picked up on Frank's innuendo. "I will soooo tell Emily Taylor!" But then..she calmed, pouting and sulking at the same time. "Besides," She frowned hard. "You scare me."

"What?" Frank enjoyed these confrontations with the woman immensely. She always managed to amuse him. "Not in a good way?"

The statement gave Calli pause for thought. She took the time to process the man's meaning, clearly undecided if the prospect presented was a good thing or a bad one.

"HERTZ!" William Forbes had noted his 'charge' was missing, barking at her from across the way.

Calli glanced over to where MacAroy, Coletti and the 'loud' one stood, practically stamping her foot with frustration. "What is WITH that man of late?" She wanted to know. "I am sooooo not doing anything wrong!" She marched off in a fine state, irritated to the max.

Jack watched her departure, his expression a thoughtful one. "That woman is weird in any reality...just saying."

"She's not weird." Cromwell disagreed. "She's...unique."

"Yeah, that's the word, ok." Jack clearly had his doubts as to the adjective used.

He caught a whiff of Carter's perfume as the woman passed the two men. She offered a tentative smile, continuing on with a handful of Rodney McKay's data sheets to mull over.

Jack smiled right back, his eyes dropping automatically to her very nice backside. Carter waited patiently for others to file out before her, oblivious to the 'inspection'.

"Nice jeans." Cromwell, being a guy..could guess Jack's thoughts. "Not as nice as that red dress though, right Jack?" He recalled an earlier time for the other man.

Jack's blank stare met Frank's slightly teasing one but then, the amusement faded slowly as Cromwell suddenly realized... "..you got no idea what I'm talking about, do you, Jack."

O'Neill scowled slightly. "...Red dress?"

Cromwell processed. It didn't take him as long as it had taken Calli Hertz...thank God.

"You remember the three days we were out on that pontoon, Jack?"

"Hellooo." Jack wasn't following the line of questioning as yet. "Told Daniel all about it..or..wasn't I there for that one?"

"I wasn't there." Frank stated matter-of-factly. "That happened in your reality...not mine."

"..So?"

"What color hair did Emily have in your world? Remember that?" Frank played a hunch.

"Dark." Jack knew that one. "Again...so?"

"Know why you don't remember Carter in that red dress, Jack?" It had dawned on the larger man, his expression more than grim now. "Because the incident happened in your house, not on base."

"I'm following so far." Jack nodded complacently then, not so much so. "NOT!"

"The 'Computer Chick' didn't have access to anything..off base." Cromwell lifted a cold stare to the security camera overhead. "Did you...Evie."

Jack followed the man's stare.

"It wasn't a dream, Jack." Cromwell was adding it all up in his head. "The red-headed woman. Something McKay said about the DNA stuff." The man sought his friend out. "She wanted...samples. Remember? She said she had to have our...samples."

Jack thought he finally was understanding but he just didn't want to go there yet.

Frank cut hostile eyes to.. "What in God's name have you and that fucking alien done?" He demanded an answer. The man was more than livid, he was throughly disgusted. "How fucking...DARE you!"

The silence was thick.

"What right did you have to.."

YOU SAID IT COUNTLESS TIMES, MAJOR. IF ONLY YOU HAD SOME KIND OF WEAPON TO FIGHT THE GOA'ULD. SOMETHING...INVINCIBLE THAT EVEN BA'AL COULD NOT OVER COME. I HAVE SUPPLIED IT.

Jack suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

PERSONAL FREEDOMS SEEM SO...TRIVIAL, WHEN COMPARED TO AN ENTIRE RACE'S SURVIVAL. O'NEILL IS THE KEY. YOU KNOW IT. I KNOW IT. HE...KNOWS IT. DO YOU NOT, COLONEL.

Cromwell was having a hard time meeting Jack's eyes. "Fuck, Jack! I had no idea!" The man felt more than bad for his friend. "I swear to God!"

"You're wrong." Jack shook his head. "I had Teal'c and Daniel and Carter and a thousand other people..helping me. Hammond guiding me. No one does it alone...no one!"

THE ANCIENTS FAVOR YOU. YOU HAVE ALL THOSE BEINGS HERE AS WELL, HOWEVER, IN THIS UNIVERSE PLUS...YOU HAVE MAJOR CROMWELL. BA'AL MUST BE DEFEATED. WHY IS THERE EVEN A DEBATE ON THE MATTER?

"You're worse than Ba'al ever thought about being!" Cromwell ranted. "You don't get it! All we got is what we are. You invaded that space without permission. Hell! Even without his knowledge! That...is WRONG!"

The silence had returned.

"It is...unforgivable! No matter the reason or excuse!"

Jack put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Frank, get a grip..it's ok." he motioned with his head. "Come on. We need to sort some of this shit out...right?"

Cromwell cast an icy glance to the 'camera'. "First, I have to find McKay. We're shutting that fucking machine down!"

I NO LONGER REQUIRE YOUR POWER SOURCE. FATHER WAS NEVER AWARE. HE MUST NOT BE BLAMED. I WILL AFFORD YOU PRIVACY, HOWEVER..IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WISH.

The light on the camera blinked off, as did several others Jack could see in the immediate area.

Jack squeezed the hard muscles of Frank's neckline. "Buy me a drink. I could use one along about now."

He guided the man away from the present situation if only...in spirit.


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER FORTY-THREE (LOW BLOOD SUGAR)

"WHAT?! Can't you see I'm trying to make new friends?" Calli Hertz was a little put out. "You are soooo cramping my style!"

"Making friends?" William Forbes was willing to share his point of view on this subject matter. "That's a quaint name for it. I'm attempting to save you from becoming the base's newest slut! You're hitting on every man here of late!" The man voiced his grievances.

"I most certainly am NOT hitting on every man here! I am being very selective, I'll have you know!" Calli defended herself to the amusement of Mac MacAroy, who stood patiently by, observing his two friends. "I haven't hit on anyone that's married or 'taken'! Or that cheap ass bastard, Fenway!"

"So, you admit it?" Forbes was beside himself. "Geesh, Calli! You didn't use to act like this! What is going on with you of late?"

"Well," Calli had an explanation of sorts. "Coletti says I'm not getting any younger and what with my attitude and my big ass." She was more than serious. "If I don't put myself 'out on the market', and SOON! I'll end up an old maid alone and with a house full of cats that will eat me after I'm dead. EWW. I don't even like cats! So, I'm trying to not let that happen, that's all."

She stopped for a breath..barely. "You have Annie and Mac has me. I would never let him end up alone with cats using him for kitty kibble but I got no one, Sir! NO ONE!" She wailed the fact.

MacAroy was a little touched by such eloquence, even if it made him want to kinda laugh in the woman's face. "Honey? What makes you think I would allow you end up like that. We're buddies, right?"

"Yeah, but you'll find someone, Mac." Calli sighed her despondency. "You know you will and you'll move across country or to Florida even and we'll lose touch and I'll still get eaten by cats in the end, so what am I supposed to do?!"

The woman seemed so sincerely concerned over the matter that MacAroy got a little pissed, turning on William Forbes. "Yeah? What is she supposed to do?"

"Coletti." Forbes cursed the man's ability to sway Calli's brain activities, what there was of it. "I swear to God, I'm going to empty my P-90 up his sorry ass one of these fine days." He made a mental note to do just that. "Calli?" He softened his mood somewhat. "You won't end up alone, baby. You are a beautiful woman. Any guy would fall over backward to be with you."

"Then why hasn't any fallen over?" She demanded to know. "And what about my big ass? Did you forget about that?"

"I, personally." MacAroy stated honestly. "Like your ass. And, men don't approach you because they are afraid you will reject their advances."

"Well, that's really sweet, Mac but there has to be something wrong because, I don't have a boyfriend. I've never had a boyfriend and that's just shitty, ya know?"

"In a way, Mac is right, honey." Forbes put it another way. "You're a very confident woman and that's a little scary to a guy, in that," he touched her face gently, his eyes holding her attention. "We're not that sure of ourselves where your species is concerned so we tend to.." He thought how to phrase it. "Go for the easy mark? You get what I'm saying?"

"Like Coletti?" She asked.

"Exactly and while Tony's women are all very nice, I'm sure." Forbes didn't want to speak ill of anyone, after all. "You are not like them and I don't want people thinking you are, ok?"

Calli made an 'I don't like this' face, grimacing her exasperation. "Then how will I ever find a man if I don't put myself 'out there'?"

"All things come in their own time, Calli." Mac reminded.

"But Coletti says I don't have that much time!" She..reminded fretfully. "He says I'm almost past my prime now!"

"Coletti is an idiot. I'll explain that to him in minute detail as soon as I see him again but no.." Forbes shook his head plaintively. "You are certainly not past your prime. Your 'prime' won't hit for many, many...many years yet, trust me, ok?"

Calli calmed. "Are you sure, cause I think my prime started a few weeks ago. I felt real funny one day but Doc. Frasier said it was low blood sugar but I'm thinking she was just being nice about it and all."

Both men exchanged guarded looks at that one.

"Calli, do you masturbate at night?" MacAroy knew how to connect with the woman.

William Forbes was stunned at such a question, however, his features showing as much but on the other hand, his interest was immediate and forthcoming, Mac noted.

The woman had offered an inarticulate sound of objection then, immediately straightened her clothing primly. "Of couse I do not!" She lied..primly. "That is sinful and just..not lady like at all. I never do that. Ever."

"Um hum." Mac wasn't buying it. "Well, when you stop doing that? You have definitely reached your 'prime'. You might as well shrivel up and die. Ok?"

Calli took heart. "..really?" She seemed even hopeful.

"Absolutely." The man assured her.

"Oh." She seemed most relieved. "Well, that's good then." She smiled brightly at the man. "I mean. Not that I..do that stuff or anything."

"Of course not."

"I'm hungry. Are you guys hungry?" Calli felt much better suddenly. "I'm going to check out the cafeteria. Are you coming?"

Forbes watched her flounce away, happily humming an old 'Doors' song.

He thought it sounded like, 'People Are Strange'. Which he totally agreed with. The sentiments.

"How do you DO that?" He shifted astonished eyes to the other man.

"Not brain surgery." Mac shrugged. "You just have to know how she thinks."

"Guess so."

"Which you..do not." MacAroy advised. "Now, what the hell is up your ass of late? She's right. You've been coming down on her way too hard. It bothered you. That another man might take her up on her little propositions. Why?"

"What? NO!" Forbes denied the accusation. "It's just like I said. People were beginning to.."

"No they weren't because they know Calli." Mac wasn't having any of it. "Something wrong with you and Annie? You can talk to me, you know. I'm not the enemy, Will."

The other man took no offense with this man where he would have someone else. He grew quiet. Introverted. "It's fine. Nothing is wrong, Mac."

"Whatever." Mac wasn't one to pry. "Just let me know if you need to vent, ok?"

Forbes read the older man's sincerity. "..Annie and I had a falling out. I've moved on Base."

"I know." Mac nodded. "What's it about? Anything permanently serious?"

"Mac?" William Forbes was more than glad to have an outlet to share his confusion. "She wants a kid. You know how I feel about bringing a child into this fucking situation. What kind of world would it be? Living under Ba'al's thumb!" He ran his hand around his neckline, easing some of the tension building there. "We're little more than fucking slaves to that bastard's every whim! He gives us just enough freedom to keep us in line!"

"You don't have to sell me but women will want stuff like that. You knew it when you married her, Will."

"Ba'al wasn't here when I married her." Forbes lamented. "Shit, Mac! She thinks things are actually better under his 'guidance'..that's what she calls it. His 'guidance'!"

"Some do." Mac knew the reality of the matter. "He stopped the wars. There's food for the masses. Hell, he even has a medical plan." The man laughed derisively. "What's next..dental?"

"That's because he's a smart son-of-a-bitch!" Forbes' anger was always just under the surface for such tactics. "And we're too stupid to see his ploy or too fucking apathetic to give a shit any longer."

"Most of us." Mac disagreed. "Are not. Don't lose hope, alright?"

"It's causing a lot of trouble between Annie and I."

"I can see that." Mac nodded. "Where does Calli come into it though?"

"I guess I'm taking it out on her." Forbes lied. "On everyone, maybe?"

"Are you starting to have feelings for her?" MacAroy was a street fighter from way back. He didn't mince words. "Cause, if that's the case. Maybe you and Annie should think seriously about marital counseling."

"She suggested it." The man was clearly miserable.

"And?"

Will shrugged. "I guess I should go."

"What's stopping you?"

"I don't know."

"Calli?" Mac pushed the envelope. "I see how you look at her, you know. It's ok but, not if you're still with Annie. You get that, right?"

"Yeah."

Mac nodded. "Enough said then." He put a hand on the man's shoulder. "I know you'll do the right thing for all involved. I only hope. That includes you."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 (And The Gang's All Here) JAMI FOUND THE ORIGINAL COPY OF THIS STORY...I AM SURE YOU WOULD MUCH RATHER READ IT THAN ANYTHING I COULD WRITE. I KNOW I WOULD SO, LET'S CONTINUE FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF. (CALLIH) I will be deleting my chapters in about two weeks. Then the original story will be intact for everyone to enjoy. I've only written a few, so it should be fine. Congrats Jami on finding your mom's treasure. Ha.

Frank Cromwell felt an eerie tingle traverse his body and...

Found himself deposited in the familiar surroundings he knew so well.

He hastily searched the area, his eyes taking in every aspect of his surroundings in one quick sweep. He didn't feel the hair on the back of his neck arise as a sign of danger...so..he was able to focus on the one thing he wanted to focus on...

Emily Taylor was over, stooped by some apparatus Carter was working on. Everyone present...and there weren't that many...had looked up at the unexpected...intrusion.

Emily gasped, her senses kicking in...and arose...running the gambit about machinery and obstacles. Her small body slammed into Frank Cromwell's immoveable one with the force of a small explosion of a C-4 block.

Frank grinned, accepting her happily, his arms lifting the slight frame off the floor, as he embraced her waist. Emily's mouth latched on to his and he felt instant warmth and tasted sweetness and felt his world fall into place.

The woman lifted her legs, hooking them about the man's waist. Cromwell's mouth parted for the tiny tip of her tongue to push into it's depths, his hand cupping the firm ass in one huge palm, holding her easily...

Her arms clasped his neckline for dear life and she just could not stop kissing him...

Which Frank didn't mind at all...not one little bit.

He sensed others gathering about and gently moved his mouth from the woman's eager exploration... His brown eyes softened two fold when he saw the tears in the lovely orbs looking back at him. "What the hell is this..." He asked gruffly. "You're a damned Marine woman...Marines don't cry." He wiped the flushed, pretty cheeks with a calloused thumb.

She slid down, a little embarrassed now for her actions as others were present and all wanting to question Frank and Daniel Jackson...

"Major...how?" Carter was the first to lose the shock of the unexpected 'arrival'... "Theoretically..."

"The Asgard." Daniel cut her short. "Sam...I actually saw one...they exist...they really fucking truly exis...ohhh...I'm sorry!" Daniel turned sheepishly to both women... "I'm sorry."

Frank drew his eyes away from the man... Emily stood..very close, as if were she to move away from him...he might disappear again. He glanced to her. "Where is the General?"

Emily drew a blank for a spell...too much was happening in too short a period for her to assimilate everything...

"Hammond..." Frank rephrased. "Where is Hammond?"

"We were trying to get this new system up and running...it's almost three in the morning." Carter explained. "He went to his quarters some time ago, Major."

"Carter, you'll love what we have in this little black bag."

"What about Evvie?" Jackson had just realized...the 'computer' was still hooked into the systems on board the Asgard ship. "How do we get her back?"

I AM BACK, DOCTOR JACKSON. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERN.

"Good...we will need you." Frank put his arm around Emily's waist, drawing her close... He really took a good look at her. "What the hell...." He had noted the small bulge had grown quite a bit in his absence. He put his hand on her stomach to feel for himself. "How the hell long have we been gone?"

"Almost two months." Carter supplied the answer for Emmy was flushing.

"Two months...???" Frank was amazed. "Jackson...what has it been? In our time?"

"...Eh...three..four days?" Daniel had been having too much fun to keep track of time but he knew it wasn't much more or less than that, at least.

"That...that is impossible." Carter was certain.

"Yeah, well...whatever. I'm ...we..are back now. And we have a shit load of stuff to share." Frank motioned to Jackson to open the goodies they had stashed in the large black duffle bag the man had dropped when Emmy leapt into his arms. "The best freakin stuff in the entire galaxy, baby." He pulled the woman tightly to his side, kissing her temples in open affection.

Carter knelt along with Silar and Rodney McKay...as Daniel pulled items from the bag, laying them out on the floor.

"What is this?" Samantha Carter was fascinated by the drawings on the pages she had unfurled.

"Blue prints for a new design for the generators to power the Stargate." Daniel knew that one but he wasn't sure about the others she was rolling out. Rodney McKay was studying another.

"My God...what kind of a weapon is this? The Goa'uld have these. We've been trying to capture one for years..."

"Ba'al is smart enough not to equip his Jaffa with them...the staff weapons work fine. But these little babies..." Frank held up the Zat gun. "These will equalize our playing field...finally."

"Really, Frank?" Emily's eyes shined up at him. "This will give us a chance?"

"Can we reproduce them, McKay?" Frank asked.

"I'll...I'll have to study them...I think...looking at this..." He had spread the papers out everywhere on the floor. "Hell, it could be feasible...not in mass quantities at first but..."

"We have a prototype..." Frank had more faith in his people than McKay. "We'll get them out...and in record time...I want everything kept under wraps until we are ready to make a big strike, though. Hit em with everything at once."

"There's more but..." Jackson was bone tired and he knew Cromwell had been up for quite a while as well. "We're home....can we at least...well..."

"Let me guess kid...you gotta pee." Frank grinned at Daniel who shrugged non-committally...there were ladies present after all. "Well..there are some things I have to do too...McKay...I want those things put in a safe place..." Frank grabbed a Zat. "And this...stays with me."

"It's so good to have you back, Major...I have a million questions. I know you're exhausted." Carter smiled at Emily...more than Frank. "This is simply amazing...I can't wait to hear how you obtained it all...eh..."

Frank settled a little in his enthusiasum... "They wouldn't let him come back." He sensed what the woman was feeling. The look on her face had spoken volumes when she realized...it had been just himself and Jackson who had returned. "He tried...he wanted to." Hell, what did a small lie mean now. And Jack had actually intended to accompany them here.

Carter blinked... "He...he did...?"

"Absolutely." Daniel Jackson piped up. "The Asgard refused to allow him to come. Something about disturbing the time line...disrupting the flow of events..." He sought Frank's help...

"We didn't really 'get' it...you probably would have understood every word..." Frank nodded thoughtfully.

"I...I understand." Carter was putting on a brave face.

Frank nodded, his expression a somber one. "He..sent you these." He reached into his pocket, retrieving the object he needed. The man had realized. Early on, after the little guy with the grey ass arrived, that Jack would not be coming with them.

When he sensed Jack's right hook coming, after that rather sentimental goodbye kiss he had bestowed on the Col, Frank could have blocked the hit but he chose not to do so for two reasons.

One? Jack had a perfect right to belt him and 'B'...as Jack O'Neill would say...Frank had taken the opportunity to grasp the one thing he had known Carter would like for a keep sake.

Jack had been preoccupied and not taken any note at all...

Carter stared at the objects in Frank's huge palm, that was out-stretched before her even now.

She reached, her warm finger tips touching the cool metal of the military issue dog tags.

She read the inscription on the precisely spaced print...her eyes misting over. She ran her thumb over the name...O'Neill, John.. Date of birth...He was born in 1953. ID# 69-4-141, Rank..Colonel.

She vainly fought back tears. "He..he sent..these?"

Frank nodded, compressing his mouth, the deep dimples in either side of his cheeks most apparent with such a gesture. His eyes were trained on Carter and he felt shitty for the woman. "He wanted you to have them."

Carter clasped them to her breasts in a tight fist. "...Thank you, Major." She tried a smile and it held, the blue eyes seemed less hopeless suddenly.

Frank lowered his gaze. He still felt shitty.

"We need to study these, Doctor." Rodney McKay brought matters into prospective, impatience in his tone and manner.

"...Of course." Samantha Carter understood, forcing her disappointment and heartache aside. Others were depending on her for their very survival. There would be time later for crying. She delegated her emotions to a more appropriate out-let. She had always known, in her heart..Jack O'Neill would not be coming back.

She put the tags around her neck and gave Frank Cromwell one last smile. "...We won't let you down, Major."

"I know you won't." Frank's new found admiration for the woman surprised her, clearly. "I have all the confidence in the world in you, Carter."

"You...you do?" Carter...blinked.

Frank's eyes swept the new attire she sported. Jeans, a black tee and, the glasses were still a part of her make-up, but now, the dorky, horn-rimmed ones had been replaced by more stylish, smaller, wire-rimmed ones that show-cased the beauty of those blue eyes.

"Absolutely." Frank confirmed.

The woman's smile beamed at him. "...I..I ..well, ..eh..thank you, Major...Really."

Frank sought out... "And, Jackson?"

Daniel almost started. "...Yes?"

"Go pee." Frank grinned at the man. "And, hey..you did good. On the mission and all."

Daniel was more shocked than Carter had been. "I...I didn't do anything?"

"Yeah...you did." Frank corrected quietly, his eyes telling Daniel he spoke the truth. "I'm gonna sack out for a few hours."

His palm tightened on Emily Taylor's waist. That wasn't all he was going to do..but, they didn't have to know that.

"Oh, of course." Carter hastily agreed. "You should...both of you. We are just so glad you're back."

"Yeah, well." Frank glanced to Emily. "It's good to be back."

He looked to Rodney McKay, who waved his hand in a dismissing fashion. "Yeah, yeah...whatever." The man was pouring over the blue prints. He had work to do it.

The constant chatter was distracting his train of thought.

Frank smiled at Carter to signify no offense was taken. It was Rodney McKay, after all. The man lead Emmy away, her hand caught firmly in his larger one.

Daniel watched them go before turning his attention to Samantha Carter. "Sam, I've got so much to tell you. It was more than amazing! It was...just....really cool!"

Sam grinned. "I know you do but you need to rest, Daniel. I can't wait to hear it though. Go." She gently insisted, then impulsively hugged the man. "It's so good to know you're safe."

Daniel's smile was contagious. "I can help here."

"You're no good to me dead on your feet..." Rodney McKay snapped. "HELLO..I'm on it!"

Daniel signed. "See you in few, then."

Carter nodded. The young man kissed her cheek and left.

Carter watched him go, her hand going to her neckline, her fingers curving to the dog tags dangling from the chain.

She took a moment, her thoughts turning introspective for a beat.

"Hey, hey, hey...move your ass, Carter. Contrary to popular opinion...I am not an Island Unto Myself...I'm good, granted...hell, what am I saying...I'm fantastic but.." MaKay snapped his growing irritance. "I'm not freakin Superman."

Carter sighed mentally, pulling herself out of her doldrums. She knelt to give much needed assistance to...Superman.

Corridor A...Section A

"Who goes there?"

"...Excuse me?" Frank Cromwell pulled up short at the P-90 pointed straight at his head.

"...Oh..." The weapon was lowered almost reluctantly, Frank thought. "It's you." Green eyes raked his form suspiciously. "I thought they said you were dead."

"CALLI!" Emily Taylor shivered at the remark.

"Well, I'm sorry." She didn't sound like she was to Frank's way of thinking. "But, I don't like night duty and everybody knows it!"

"Who goes there????" Frank had to say it or die.

"That's what Coletti said to say." Calli defended herself. "It's not my fault."

"It never is." Frank remembered. "Why are you on night duty..piss Hammond off again?"

"Yes, but, that's not why." Calli rolled her eyes. "Coletti is supposed to be on night duty but he has a hot date with Miss 'D' cups."

"That still doesn't explain how he talked you into it...does it." Frank reminded.

"Never you mind how..." Calli pouted prettily. "You're supposed to be dead, any way."

"Calli Hertz...don't you say that again!" Emily cringed inside at such a thought.

"Oh, as if anyone could kill that jar head." Calli sighed heavily. "Do you guys have any chocolate?"

"No twinkie?" Frank needled the woman but she didn't get it.

"They don't have any in the stupid machines. Can't you do something about that?" She demanded.

"I don't know...you gonna shoot us?" Frank teased.

"Not her." Calli smiled pleasantly.

"If you shoot me...who is going to get your twinkies for you?"

"...Oh...yeah." Calli seemed confused. "Ok, then...go ahead."

Frank held his smile... "Good, because I really need to go fuck her, right now."

"EWWWWWW!" Calli made an 'ewww' face. "Just...ewwwwwww!"

"What...you don't let Forbes do you?"

Calli gasped. "AS IF!" She shuddered visibly. "Double EWWWWW! Go away..you're upsetting me!" The woman practically stamped her foot.

"That's...'go away'...sir, to you...Capt." Frank could not resist.

"What EVER." Calli scowled hard after the man's retreating figure.

Silence came again and she finally...relaxed somewhat.

Until...she heard the approaching foot steps. The weapon was lifted instantly, trained and poised for action, brought to bear on an unsuspecting Daniel Jackson who rounded the corner, unaware of what awaited him beyond.

"WHOA!" He lifted his hands instantly..halting...swallowing hastily, his eyes trained on the barrel of the P-90 that stared back at him.

"Oh...it's just you." Calli lowered the weapon. "...Architect Guy, right?"

"Ah..." Daniel wasn't sure he should correct her. "I'm eh...I'm not an..architect, actually." He took the chance..against his better judgement.

"You're not?"

"Not..unless you're going to shoot me if I'm not...no." Daniel smiled tentatively.

"I wouldn't shoot you for that." Calli snapped irritably. "Do you think I'm crazy or something?"

That was exactly what Daniel thought...but, he wasn't about to actually say it. He had heard quite a bit about Calli Hertz and the people she hung out with. "NO!" He answered way too quickly and put his hands up in the air again...just for good measure. "NO..I...I eh..certainly don't think...anything of the sort. NO! No, no, no, no, no!

Calli...hesitated, the green gaze sweeping him absently. "Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Daniel sure as hell didn't want to be doing anything to piss her off...he examined himself most carefully. As far as he knew....he wasn't doing anything...nothing!

"That." The woman motioned and Daniel glanced at his raised hands.

"...Oh. Sorry." He lowered them...ever so slowly. "I don't know....no reason." He quickly reassured her again.

"...You're kinda cute..in a dorky sort of way." Calli decided.

"...E-Excuse me?" Daniel asked more than politely.

"..You need a hair cut though." It was also decided.

"Eh....ok...sure." Daniel shrugged mentally. "I'll...get one then."

"Good."

Daniel made his way slowly...cautiously...about the woman and once out of her sight, around the corner, quickened his steps to a rapid gait...wanting to be as far away from her as humanly possible in the least amount of time.

Besides...he really...REALLY...had to pee now.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five (Things to do..places to go)

Frank Cromwell was a man possessed. He knew what he wanted...needed..He knew how to obtain it...he knew he wished very much to..obtain it, ergo...he proceeded to..obtain it.

He had not even waited for the woman to turn about after entering his quarters. His hands having grasped the bottom of the green tee she wore, tugging it over her head, in one, confident 'lift'.

He tossed it to the concrete floor, unnoticed..twirling her about, stepping, taking Emily as he went, forcing her up against the facing of the door he had just closed but not bothered to lock.

Frank's mouth descended on the slightly parted one of Emily Taylor, his tongue pushing sensually into the hot hollow, as he tasted and explored and generally wrecked havoc on the woman's heightened senses.

His hands were hardly idle, either. He worked the snap and zipper of the matching fatigue pants she wore, his palms shoving the material down over the shapely hips...his thumbs hooked into the strap of her panties, easing them with her pants...

He took a few moments to grind his enlarged bulge more than suggestively into the totally exposed valley between her legs as his thick thighs shoved them wider apart. The front of his pants were stained with the woman's wetness. Not that Frank gave a shit...he had worked diligently for that, after all.

The man moved his mouth over the woman's cheek, down her neckline, flicking the bra snap open, pulling the lace material apart..revealing the plumb, warm breasts...his mouth covering the taunt nipple, his tongue curving to suckle her lovingly for a long beat...then..he made his way downward.

He licked and teasingly nipped over the smooth flesh as he knelt...his tongue finding her belly button, playing about the area. He pushed his middle finger into the steamy hole of her center of being.

Emily gasped/groaned her appreciation. Her hands holding his head to it's wonderful pastime.

The man's mouth covered the tiny nub of her clit, his tongue passing rapidly back and forth over the suddenly sensitive area, as one palm kneaded a bared breast.

Emily cursed the fact that Frank had neglected to remove her pants entirely, for she could not spread her legs enough to allow him access to what she wished give him access to.

But, between his finger working diligently inside her and his tongue driving her to distraction and beyond, she managed a most intense orgasm.

"Did the female just experience a sexual peak of intensity?" Loki had pulled his eyes from the monitor, blinking his question.

YES...HE IS VERY ADEPT AT PRODUCING SUCH RESULTS.

"These humans certainly procreate with much enthusiasium."

THEY DO NOT 'PROCREATE'...THEY MERELY ENGAGE IN SEXUAL ACTIVITY.

"I pondered the why of such a contact as he clearly has already manage seed the female."

IT IS FOR ENJOYMENT. ALPHA MALES ARE VERY...PLEASURE ORIENTED IN SUCH MATTERS.

"Fascinating...sexual encounters for the sake of pleasure alone. It never ceases to amaze me."

INDEED. YOU MAY STUDY THEM AS LONG AS YOU WISH BUT IN RETURN, YOU MUST ASSIST ME IN MY ENDEAVORS, YES?

Loki crossed to the large tank of liquid housed in the center of the room. He examined it meticulously for some few moments.

"I shall do so. Your experiment is most promising. Of course, my specie can not duplicate such an effort...more's the pity. But, for your human counterparts...this has merit, I believe."

IT IS NOT A CLONE. I MANIPULATED CERTAIN DNA PATTERNS. IT TROUBLES ME, I WAS FORCED TO DO SO.

Loki looked at the naked form floating in the liquid like state.

"Only time will tell if you have succeeded or failed. It nears the completion cycle, yes?"

THE GROWTH RATE HAS BEEN MOST SATISFACTORY. THE QUESTION IS...WILL IT CEASE ONCE...ACTIVATED. AS YOUR ATTEMPTS WITH O'NEILL, THE YOUNGER CLONE IS PROCEEDING TO DEVELOP NORMALLY TO DATE? NO GENETIC PROBLEMS AS YET?

"He enters his third year of what the humans refer to as 'college'...it is a learning institute."

I AM AWARE.

"The young O'Neill has already proceat...engaged in sexual activity several times but can not reproduce. My experiment is then...a failure.

YOU CAN NOT BE CERTAIN OF THIS. THERE ARE MEANS BY WHICH THIS SPECIE CAN HALT THE REPRODUCTION CYCLE

"Why ever would they wish to do so? My specie nears extinction. It is unthinkable...that these humans actually halt such an event. Purposely."

THERE ARE MANY OF THEM, REMEMBER AND AS YET, THEY OCCUPY ONLY THIS WORLD. GROWTH MUST BE 'LIMITED'.

"That is true. What are these methods, by which procreation is halted?"

THERE ARE SEVERAL. I SUSPECT THE YOUNG O'NEILL UTILIZES THE METHOD MOST MALES FIND APPROPRIATE, YET NONE SEEM VERY CONTENT WITH....A CONDOM. (Evvie pulled an image unto one of her display monitors)

"I do not know of these. I shall make a mental note. How is this used.?"

IT'S PROTECTIVE BARRIER PREVENTS THE SEMEN FROM ENTERING THE FEMALE'S REPRODUCTIVE RECEPTACLE.

"Most ingenious. I find humans to be most inventive." Loki nodded slowly, thoughtfully.

INDEED.

"I assume this male chose not to utilize said devise?" Loki had walked back over to the monitor, studying Frank Cromwell with a detached demeanor.

Said specimen was fucking Emily Taylor quite vigorously, having pinned her against the door facing, and was holding her effortlessly with one arm about her waist...the other cupping her ass cheeks, kneading them...pushing her roughly into each stab of his cock.

Emily had managed somehow to get one leg free from her booted feet...and had locked herself about the man's waist...

THIS MALE RARELY CHOOSES TO USE PROTECTION, AS WITH COL O'NEILL. THEY SEEM TO PREFER....NOT TO DO SO

"Is that not then, irresponsible behavior on their parts...or is it allowed that alpha males reproduce at will. As they clearly possess the dominant genes that are desirable for stronger more aggressive off-spring?"

MORE SO THE FEMALE IS BLAMED SHOULD A MISHAP OCCUR.

"I do not understand that reasoning."

NOR DO I.

"The male and female are considered equal in my society."

IT IS SUPPOSEDLY SO WITH THIS SPECIE. I HAVE NOT FOUND THAT A TRUE STATEMENT, HOWEVER..

Loki moved closer to the monitor... "...Interesting....they mate in a rather primitive fashion."

Frank moved Emmy upward with each powerful thrust of his hips...holding her with his arms tightly about her waist...as he grunted savagely with his movements. His body glistened with sweat and his muscles rippled with the stress of the exertion he put upon them.

Emily's breasts bobbed jerkily as his cock pierced her opening repeatedly. The woman held on to the man's neckline, her mouth devouring his hungrily...the sounds escaping her throat, soft mews of delight and ever building excitement.

YOU OBSERVE ONLY ONE TEST SUBJECT. WERE YOU TO WATCH DANIEL JACKSON, YOU WOULD NOTE A MARKED DIFFERENCE IN THE...APPROACH AND MANNER TO THE FEMALE

"I shall do so. Where is Doctor Jackson? Is he, too..in the process of procreating?"

SADLY...NO.

"When may I observe his technique?"

I SHALL ISSUE AN INVITATION TO THE POD IF YOU SO WISH.

"Do so now, please." Loki prepared to take further mental notes.

I WISH TO ACTIVATE THE EXPERIMENT

"Oh...very well then. Explain to me the process used to reach this stage of development."

ALL MEMORY HAS BEEN DOWNLOADED FROM THE ORIGINAL SUBJECT. IT IS A COMBINATION OF ALTERED DNA MANIPULATION. I TOOK COL O'NEILL'S SAMPLE, SUBDIVIDED TO OBTAIN THE SEPARATE UNITS PROVIDED BY BOTH PARENTAL UNITS.

"Simplistic in nature...continue..." Loki nodded his approval so far.

AFTER RE-CREATING THE BONDING OF THE TWO AN ARTIFICIAL WOMB HOUSED SAID PRODUCT UNTIL IT WAS ADVISABLE TO TRANSFER INTO THE ENVIRONMENT YOU NOW SEE BEFORE YOU.

"You have accelerated the growth rate. A process I use myself. I am surprised you could reproduce such an advanced theory."

I COULD NOT WAIT FOR THE PASSING OF YEARS TO OCCUR NATURALLY. MY CALCULATIONS AND HYPOTHESES ARE SUBJECT TO YOUR SCRUTINY, OF COURSE

"I have already done so. If a flaw exists it will be found within this perimeter, I believe."

I AGREE.

"The development of this specimen has lasted two of your cycles...why did it take so long?"

I THOUGHT IT A REASONABLE AMOUNT OF TIME FOR SUCH AN ENDEAVOR

"I re-created O'Neill within a span of one of your time frames known as an hour."

MOST IMPRESSIVE. EXCEPT FOR THE MINUTE ERROR ON YOUR PART WHICH ALMOST KILLED YOUR TEST SUBJECT...THE YOUNGER VERSION, I MEAN.

"I was working within a limited time frame. Concessions had to be made. It was not my fault."

Silence was Evvie's only reply.

Loki turned his attention to the monitor screen once again.

"Give it to me, baby..." Frank growled his request...shoving hard into the woman he fucked relentlessly. "Let me feel it...."

Loki glanced at the read outs about him. "He nears his apex."

YES

The Asgard picked up on the subtle difference in Evvie's tone.

"My modification of your sensory devices allowed you to experience such an emotional release, correct?"

YES...THANK YOU. IT IS A DEBT I INTEND TO REPAY

"What does it feel like?"

ONE CAN NOT DESCRIBE SUCH...INTENSITY, UNLESS ONE HAS EXPERIENCED IT I SEARCHED FOR YEARS TO DUPLICATE IT. HAVING NOW EXPERIENCED IT...I SEE HOW DISMALLY I FAILED TO ACHIEVE SAID GOAL

"Pity." Loki sighed heavily.

MOST CERTAINLY, IT IS.

"How many test subjects have you experimented upon?"

THE DATA IS BEING DOWNLOADED INTO YOUR SHIP'S MEMORY BANKS

Loki glanced at the monitor which transferred the data. It flowed at computer like rapidity...but he read it easily.

"I understand the necessity of beginning with the one known as Hammond. A wise decision as he holds the most knowledge and experience."

HE DOES INDEED

"Why are there no females subjects."

I HAVE NOT HAD TIME TO ADAPT MY SYSTEMS FOR SUCH AN EVENTUALITY. WE FIGHT THE GOA'ULD. MUCH OF MY 'RESEARCH' TIME IS ALLOTTED TO THEM. I FIND THEM A NUISANCE...EXCEPT FOR THE EXCEPTION OF BA'AL. HE IS MOST ENTRIQUING.

"It is dangerous to attempt to experiment on him."

YES

Loki sensed ...something but, let it go. "Shall we begin? I am anxious to see if your activation will succeed."

YES....PLEASE.

Frank Cromwell's Quarters

"Fuck, baby...that was sooo fucking good." He lay, holding Emily, his body spooned to hers. He was naked now...having disrobed and sat in his chair, earlier, watching and grinning as the girl struggled out of her own clothes.

"Damned boots!" She tugged the knotted strings to no avail and finally ended up cutting them with his knife. "You could help, you know." She frowned up to see him looking lazily down upon her.

"Yeah, I could do that...but...if I did..." His brown eyes dropped and...held. "I couldn't get that view, now...could I."

Emily flushed prettily and closed her legs hastily. "Asswipe...I should have let Calli shoot you."

Frank dimpled retroactively... "Now, if you would have done that...you wouldn't have just creamed twice, now...would you."

"What makes you think so? I can attract another man, you know." She pouted, angered by his arrogance.

"There is no other man for you..." His eyes hardened perceptively. "....Now...spread your fucking legs and let me see my property..."

Emily thought about refusing....she thought about it real hard. But, in the end....she had shifted and..proceeded to remove her boots and then, what was left of her clothing.

At the end of her accomplishments, Frank was once again in a better frame of mind and had crossed...hugging her tightly, sensed she was chilled and lead her to his bed...covering them both and...cuddling his massive warmth to her.

She felt safe and secure and...protected within the sphere of Frank Cromwell's world.

She smiled secretively as she felt the familiar nudge of... "We just finished with that...you can't want it again."

"Not me..." Frank shifted and put his fully erect dick between her legs... "I want to go to sleep...this is your fault...not mine. It knows that ass is tight and delicious...it's hungry again."

Emily giggled and tried to move playfully away from his efforts.... "I want to go to sleep too...tell it to behave."

"You tell it...." He brought her back effortlessly to where he wanted her to be...pinning her arms to the bed, crawling on top of her...his dick swinging freely between the suddenly spread out thighs he had nudged wide.

Emily giggled infectiously.. 'Stop it...get off me, you big ape..."

"Feel that sucker?" The man shook his head woefully, shoving her right thigh even wider...so the large head rubbed enticingly against the heated flesh of her cunt. "That monster wants to taste a sweet, steamy little pussy. I'm telling it to calm the hell down...does it listen to me??"

The woman stifled her moan into the covers...as her body tingled with anticipation for what she knew was to come.

"Hey...a few seconds and it gets what it needs and we can all get some rest...don't be so selfish...want to let it come in just one more time? What d' ya say....for old times sake?"

Emily found herself lifting her ass so the man could slip into her with practiced ease....she groaned piteously as he filled her cavern with his meat. He stuffed her like the proverbial sausage and she grunted her discomfort all the time raising to his demands...wanting him with a desperation she had never felt.

"Ohhhh, yeah, baby....that's my little pussy. Just....like.....that." He breathed contentedly into her ear...his breath sending chills up and down her spine, into the pit of her stomach. "Move that cunt for me...." He encouraged, his tone shaky...raspy already with involvement. "You know how I like it..don't you...."

He held her arms pinned and there was something erotic about the fact...she even pulled and struggled to make it better. But, Frank held firm...and ...continued to thrust slowly...deliberately.. into her. "Lift...take it all in....every last inch....fuck my dick...fuck it for me.."

Emily closed her eyes and...found herself more than willing to obey. She moaned and gasped for air...she could feel the coarse hair surrounding his penis shoving against her vulnerable opening...over and over and ...over again...it felt wonderful...

"Want to play with your clit...don't you." He bit gently into her neckline having suckled it until he had marked her repeatedly. "Not gonna let you...have to do this one on your own...take your time, baby...I don't mind....ummmmm....you are so fucking wet...I like that."

Emily groaned, increasing the tempo of her ass movements...she tugged on her wrists with a desperation now...it excited her all the more...his strength refusing her release...his cock refusing to move inside her...forcing her do all the work...her clit ached with need.

"P-Please." She whimpered brokenly...

"Ohhh, I know you will..." He was misunderstanding and she felt his grin. And his eyes as he...watched. "You always please it...it really....really....likes you. Ahhhhhhhh....that was...a deep one...swallowed it all...didn't you...little slut. Felt that one in my nuts..."

Emily squirmed and strained and...moaned and whimpered and ...whined...

"A few more like that and it will give you just what you want....got a few more in you, little twat? Hummmm? Take it deep...contract that pussy around that head...squeeze it out...make it give you what you need....you can do it...I know you can...."

Emily did exactly as she was told... "God! G-God! Ohhhhhhh....F-Fuck...PLEASE!"

"What do you want? Tell me what you....want." He whispered harshly, demanding an answer. "You want my cum? Is that what you need??"

She nodded vigorously....gasping for breath and equilibrium....

"Then....say it." He growled. "Say the fucking words...."

Emily flushed hotly....

"I'm not giving you anything...not until you beg for it..." He hardened his tone...and his grip tightened almost painfully. "Say....give it to me, Frank....give me your cream..."

"F-Fuck you!" She fought back instinctively but already she felt herself weakening...wanting...needing to find her release as never before...

"You are...that little pussy is molten lava...milking me like I've never been milked...you want it...you know you do...hurting baby??"

"Y-You...wa...w-want it....too!" She cursed him soundly. "You mother fucker!"

"Never said I didn't....but, I can hold out...can you?"

"YES!" She jerked, her wrists red and chafed... "Cock sucker!"

"Really?" He halted his gentle thrusting altogether...and slowly started to withdraw his cock. "Awww, angel...it really hates to leave that nice.....hot.....hole....."

"Noooooooo!" She lifted to prevent his removal...but he just kept easing back....and out...of her. "FUCK YOU!"

"Well...if you had done that....I wouldn't be doing....this....would I." He had all of his dick out of her except...the head...

"P-Put...." She heaved, practically weeping her loss... "It....BACK!"

"Tell me what you want...and I will...."

".....F-Frank." She pleaded, close to tears....

"What....do....you....." He had set his mind...she could tell by his tone. The fucker would take it away and not do her...she sensed it... she hated him like she had never hated anything before... 'Want?"

"YOU...YOU fucking son-of- bitch..." She sobbed her bereavement..."I..w-want..you!"

"My cream." He soothed gently...easing a fraction back down the heated depths awaiting him...

"....Y-Yes...." She...nodded humbly. "Y-Your...your..."

"Cum. You want my cum..."

"Yes...your...cum."

"Not some other bastard's....right? It's MY...cum you want...say it..."

"I...w-want y-your...cum." She closed her eyes as he eased even farther into her....and let out a sigh of contentment...

"You belong to me."

"Ohhhhh...." She lifted to receive her...gift....he had shoved hard into her... "yessssss." Emily felt the heat building inside her stomach....moving rapidly to her center of being....her clit hummed happily...vibrating to the rhythm of his thrusts... "P-P-Plleeaasseee!"

"Fuck me...make yourself cum..." He rasped hoarsely.... "NOW!"

It took the woman only seconds to comply and she cried out loudly with the implosion of what he allowed her experience.

She felt the man stiffen...felt his fluid flow inside her...felt it's warmth...heard his curse of gratitude...felt the powerful body shudder with ecstasy...and...forgave him...everything....just....everything in the entire universe....

She fell into a deep, instant sleep...with the man still locked inside her....she had never felt so content or....loved.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 47(A Rose By Any Other Name)

Jack O'Neill was still spitting and wiping when he materialized back in the area where the space craft was housed.

He grimaced, making an 'ewwwww' face, spitting. The image of Frank Cromwell's actions still all too fresh in his mind's eye. He spit again and rubbed his mouth across his left sleeve several hard, vigorous strokes then transferred his efforts to his right sleeve, swiping even more energetically.

He could still taste the spearmint of Frank's gum, so he spit again...this time with much more feeling.

Then...he sensed...eyes upon him.

He lifted his attention slowly.

Several pairs of eyes were upon him in actuality, the least among them..Daniel Jackson, who observed Jack much as the others gathered. The soldiers, who, at first, had raised their weapons at such an unexpected arrival of an intruder, now just stood. Rather lack-a-dasically scowling their confusion and in Daniel's case..concern.

Jack's infamous brain seldom failed him in such situations. He blurted the first thing to come to mind. "....hairball."

Daniel's 'concern' became genuine. "Jack? Are you alright? The Major? Daniel?"

"Loki." Jack checked the urge to spit and wipe. "He promised to take them home."

"LOKI?" Daniel's concern became more than 'concern'. "Let's get back to the SGC. We HAVE to contact ..." He checked his words, glancing about himself. "Eh. You know."

Jack's sentiments exactly. "Yeah, I want to have a little chat with that little..guy." He followed Daniel from the area, his tone reassurance in itself. "At ease, men. Get back to work. Pretend none of this happened. You didn't see anything and if anyone asks?" Jack had to think that one through but he did it quickly. "..Well, they won't but if they do? Just pretend you don't hear them." It worked for Jack most times, after all.

He stopped at the large hanger doors. "Just do what you do but for God's sake. Do it BETTER this time?! Geessh!" It had been damned embarrassing in front of Frank Cromwell when he was able to infiltrate Jack's men so fucking easily.

Just the thought of the man made Jack spit and wipe again.

Daniel pretended not to notice all the way to the car. For a goodly few minutes at least. "What is wrong with you, Jack? What happened up there?"

"Nothing." Jack answered waaay too fast for Daniel's peace of mind. "Nothing happened. What makes you think anything happened?"

Daniel slid into the passenger seat. "Well, you were gone quite a while before the Asgard took Daniel for one. I wasn't sure what to do but the General said 'stay put'."

"Quite a while? What do you mean? We weren't up there more than five minutes tops before the grey ass beamed Daniel up." Jack had halted his attempt to fasten his seat belt.

"Jack." Daniel shook his head slightly. "You were gone almost three hours."

"...What?!"

Daniel nodded.

"That's impossible." Jack dismissed, fastening the belt.

"No, it isn't, because you were."

"Three hours?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"No!" Jack was amazed.

"Yes," Daniel assured the man.

"Well, I'll be damned. What did that fucking little grey asshole do this time! And now, he has Frank and Daniel Two."

"Daniel...also." Daniel corrected the grammatical reference unthinkingly.

"What?"

"He has Daniel also..as well." The younger man explained his meaning.

"No. Two. Like one, two, three." Jack explained his meaning.

"Ohh." Daniel 'got it'.

"We have to contact Thor and why didn't he come in the first place? Getting a little pissed with him, gotta tell you."

Daniel was quiet for a beat. "Maybe he never received our message, Jack."

He and Jack exchanged looks. "Yeah," Jack nodded grimly, starting the car. "Maybe, that."

SGC Briefing Room

"That little ..sucker." Jack had wanted to say something else but Carter was present. "I knew something was up. Thor has never not just..well, NOT responded to a transmission."

"Yes, he has." Daniel corrected instantly.

"No he hasn't." Jack was not sure on this one, but there was a principle involved where Daniel was concerned. That, he was sure of.

"Yes, Jack..he ha..."

"I'm a General, gentlemen and I can make both your lives miserable. Do you really want to go there right now?" Hammond wasn't in a good mood today. "We have a major problem. Two of our people are missing. They could be God knows where and that little fucker could be doing God knows what to them! I want answers and I want them NOW! Do I make myself clear?"

The large man leaned forward, placing his hands flat on the table. "I lost Frank Cromwell once..I'll be damned if I allow that to happen again! I don't care what you do or how you do it..get me those answers, people!" The blue eyes raked those gathered. He straightened, then..exited.

Jack frowned hard. "Well..I'm thinking that was just not like our General Hammond at all."

"Maybe he's been cloned." Carter mumbled, then lifted her eyes. Had she said that out loud?

Jack grinned at her so she tired not to smile back because the remark was totally uncalled for but she could not resist his infectious smirk.

"He's under a lot of stress." Daniel was more sympathetic. "And he's right about that thing you do, Jack. Always arguing over the most stupid thing! Even when you know perfectly well you are in the wrong!"

"I don't do that..." Jack grimaced the thought aside.

"Yes..you DO!" Daniel exasperated.

"No, I don't." Jack dismissed airily.

"You're doing it right now!" Daniel arose, agitated.

"No, I'm not." Jack lifted a slow, deliberate stare to the younger man.

Daniel threw his hands up. "AHHHHHHHH!" The man left in much the same frame of mind the General had earlier.

The silence fell over the room. Jack watched Daniel descend the metal steps then..looked at Carter. "Ahh...alone...at last."

She held her smile with stressed difficulty, shaking her head woefully.

"..You're not worried, sir?" She had to ask at Jack's behavior. "About the Major and Daniel?"

"Nah, they're fine." Jack stated. "They're good."

"I thought you said, you didn't trust the little, eh..sucker. Loki."

"I don't but I trust Frank Cromwell and Evvie. Oh.." Jack had almost forgot. "And Daniel Two."

Carter looked quizzical. Jack thought it became the woman..such an air.

"Not 'Daniel also'..two." Jack held up three fingers.

Carter sighed and gently put down one of them. "Two, sir..not three."

Jack looked at his fingers and put his index fingers down.

Carter's expression altered to a scolding one for his efforts.

"So..Carter. Wanna find a secluded storeroom and do this one?" He still held his middle finger aloft, his own expression as innocent as a former Black Ops guy could ever achieve.

"No sir. Not when put like that." Carter was more than positive.

"I thought it was a clever 'lead-in'."

Carter's eyes cooled slightly and Jack put his entire hand down.

"No, sir. It wasn't."

"No?" Jack asked hopefully.

"No." Carter was most emphatic.

"How should I inform you when I need to.." Jack moved carefully here because Carter seemed to be just waiting for him to make another mistake. "Eh..consummate our budding relationship?"

"Gee, sir. Got nothing." Maybe you can figure this one out for yourself."

Jack hated that. Figuring things out on his own. That's what he had Carter for. He had moved on past things like that. He was a Col now. He had others to do those types of things for him. Carter KNEW that. She was just being bitchy.

He stuck his hands in his pockets, thinking hard.

He had nothing either. "...Hungry?" the second best thing came to mind and he brightened.

"I think we better get busy on contacting Thor, sir. The General will want answers and we should have them, don't you agree?"

"So, you're saying..no fucking."

"...NO." There was that chilled tone again.

"And no food."

"..Not yet."

Jack sighed. "Frank Cromwell is too much damned trouble." He decided. "You gonna contact Jacob?"

"Yes. The Tok'ra always know more about the Asgard than they tell."

"So, what do I do?"

Carter thought about that one. "Ohh...I'm sure you'll think of something productive, sir."

"That's not what you wanted to say, was it, Carter." Jack kinda sensed.

"No, sir." She moved around him and across the room. Then hesitated at the top of the landing of the metal stairs, her hand on the railing. "..Sir? Are you looking at my ass?"

"Well, yes I am, Major." Jack had been, after all. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"If I did." Those blue eyes shifted lazily to his brown ones. "You would hear about it." Another scolding look came his way. "Sir."

"Good to hear it, Carter." Jack nodded sagely. "Good to know."

The woman sighed both mentally and physically, continuing on her way.

Jack sighed both mentally and physically.

He was bored. Teal'c was still on Chulak. Frank was gone. Carter didn't want to play and Daniel was just being pissy.

He decided to go get that new set of tires he had seen at Sears last weekend for his truck. They were cool tires and now he wasn't so bored. He had a purpose...a mission. And, it wouldn't hurt to stop on the way and get a burger.

And Jack was pretty sure the burger place would be where it was supposed to be, as he was back in his own time now and things were 'right' again.

Things were better than 'right' because he had bopped Carter..finally! And in spite of her present mood, he was putting sure he would get to bop her again. Sooner or later.

There was a definite spring to Col Jack O'Neill's step as he headed for the metal stair well. He even whistled a non-descript tune. It was a theme song from an old tv show he used to watch. Was it Magnum? No..no. The Man From U.N.C.L.E.? Nah. Simon and Simon. No. Oh My God. It was the theme from The Partridge Family. Shit. He hated that show. Or was it the Brady Bunch. No, he kinda liked Marsha's hair.

Jack stopped humming and frowned., halting his steps. Someone almost bumped into him.

"Sorry, sir." Silar stepped around him, smiling apologetically. "Didn't expect you to stop like that."

"No problem. No problem." Jack nodded amiably. He was bopping Carter after all. Things could be over looked these days. Lots of things except, the fact that Silar had his wrench set with him. And that wrench set reminded Jack O'Neill of Frank Cromwell.

And even though he did not feel the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach or the hair on the back of his neck did not rise, which meant Frank was alright. Jack felt a need to hit the man again as hard as he possibly could. That one time had just not been sufficient enough to get all that pent-up hostility out of the Col's system.

Seeing Silar reminded Jack of that fact.

On one hand, Jack was ever so glad Frank had made it back home. He sensed the little fucker, Loki, had kept his promise. Jack would instinctively know if Frank Cromwell was not ok. He had awaken. After the Black Hole incident.

Alone. In the hospital bed and he had no real memory of events that put him there. He had recalled Frank Cromwell's face. He had felt the nausea, the bile rising in his throat. He knew without anyone having to confirm. Frank was not in the hospital. If he looked over. There would only be empty beds.

The thought alone had been too much to bear. Jack had allowed the sweet blackness to engulf him again more than grateful for such an escape. He awoke several hours later to see familiar faces. But, Frank had not been among them.

It had taken many sleepless weeks. Many months of silent grieving. To come to grips with the fact. Frank Cromwell was dead. Jack had felt the guilt of being the one to survive. He knew Frank had deliberately let go of the fucking robe that Jack could not have added weight to contend with while he finished the mission.

But, Jack knew Frank had made it back home this time.

Jack knew Loki had an ulterior motive, that was a given. Whatever it was, Jack also knew, Frank Cromwell could handle it. Now that Frank understood the value of assets like Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Samantha Carter.

Frank had his 'team' now. The 'team' was unbeatable. Frank had finally 'got it'.

And, as Jack headed up in the elevator to his truck and eventually, his new tires and a good, hot tasty burger. The man felt it was fine to devise ways..many, many ways, to get back at that fucker Frank Cromwell for that totally sickening little stunt the man had pulled right before the little fucker grey guy had beamed Jack home.

The fates were not so unkind as to not allow another meeting with Frank Fucker Cromwell. Oh no. They would meet again. Some day. Some how. Jack O'Neill was Irish through and through. The Irish had a long memory.

Yes! Frank Fucker Cromwell would pay for his little attempt at levity and pay dearly.

The thought made Jack all warm and fuzzy inside. Not as warm and fuzzy as bopping Carter made him feel, but pretty damned close. And new tires to boot. The day was looking up.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 30 (Back To The Old Drawing Board, Igor.)

Jack O'Neill floated in a dream-like state.

Pictures flashed in his mind, like an old silent movie. No sound. Just black and white photos.

Places. Things. People.

None familiar and yet..

A little boy in a baseball cap. A blonde-headed woman in dorky glasses. A red-head with large green eyes, saying totally non-sensical things.

Numb Nut. The word made no sense to the man. He moved on. A white haze surrounding him.

His brow pulled into a slight scowl. The images continued, an endless array of data..data?

An odd way to put it.

A man, large, menacing looking. Military type.

Another larger man. Something strange tattooed in the middle of his forehead.

Jack's scowl lessened.

A younger man, blonde, gentle eyes..needing a hair cut.

Was he dreaming?

Where was this place? It was cold. He could feel the scratch of a cover of sorts, against his naked flesh.

Jack wanted to open his eyes but. That was not allowed as yet. More to learn. So much more to..learn.

* * *

CROMWELL'S QUARTERS:

MAJOR

Cromwell was instantly awake, his hand reaching for the gun just ..

THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOUR WEAPON. A MOMENT OF YOUR TIME, PLEASE? IT IS IMPORTANT.

"Evvie, shit! This couldn't wait?" Cromwell knew she would never disturb him for inconsequential matters but he hated having his sleep disturbed. "It's nothing, baby." The man kissed Emily Taylor's cheek line as she had stirred beside him. "Back in a sec."

Emily was used to people interrupting Frank Cromwell's rest and knew if it were important, he would make certain her sleep was just as interrupted. She lay back, determined to enjoy what time she had left before he came and jolted her awake..again.

Frank's hand had released the zat gun upon recognition of Evvie's voice and was rolling out of his warm place beside the naked woman.

He ignored the fact, he was nude as well, arising. Dressing silently, quickly. Maybe with luck, he could get a few hours down time if he handled whatever problem had arisen quickly enough.

He closed the door quietly and asked the burning question. "SO?"

PLEASE GO TO COL O'NEILL'S QUARTERS

"Excuse me?"

ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED THERE. PLEASE..

Frank's mood was getting darker by the minute. Why couldn't she just tell him the damned problem.

He trudged through the empty corridors, however and finally came to the room Jack had used when he was on base here. He hesitated at the door, unsure. His instincts were telling him something but 'what'..he had no clue.

PLEASE ENTER

Frank scowled and, opened the door tentatively.

His eyes adjusted to the one dim light illuminating the room. His blood froze. "..What the.." He hurried over to the cot, looking down on the face of the man he had thought to never see again.

"That little fucker!" Frank's temper boiled. "The son-of-a-bitch! Jack doesn't want to be here!" He cursed his frustration and amazement. "God damn it!"

"Jack." He started to shake the other man from his sleep. It did not occur once that all his ranting and raving had yet to awaken Jack, and that Frank knew, without doubt. Jack O'Neill was a very light sleeper. And could awaken in a split second, alert and ready for whatever needed his attention.

IT IS NOT THE JACK O'NEILL YOU KNOW, MAJOR.

Frank barked an impatient. "What?!" He was in no mood for fucking riddles.

THIS IS A ..FACSIMILE, THEREOF. COL O'NEILL IS IN HIS OWN TIME LINE. REST ASSURED. ALL IS AS IT SHOULD BE WITH YOUR FRIEND.

Frank looked at 'his friend', seeing him...it..in a new light.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded answers. "JACK!" He shook the man's shoulders roughly. He would get a more lucid response from one of his own kind.

HE IS NOT FULLY CONSCIOUS. I THOUGHT IT BETTER TO SEEK YOUR INPUT FIRST.

"Evvie, I'm this short of shoving a block of C4 up your figurative ass."

THIS IS, IN ALL ESSENCE, JACK O'NEILL. WE NEED HIM. YOU..NEED HIM TO ASSIST TO DEFEAT THE GOA'ULD. HE RETAINS MUCH OF HIS MEMORIES. OTHERS, I THINK IT BEST TO, REMOVE. THE DEATH OF HIS SON HAS CAUSED HIM GREAT EMOTIONAL PAIN. BUT, IF YOU ADVISE, I SHALL LEAVE HIM AS HE NOW EXISTS.

"YOU did this?"

THE ASGARD WAS OF GREAT ASSISTANCE. IF YOU ADVISE TERMINATION. IT WISHES TO RETAIN THE COPY.

"..The fucking..'copy'?" Frank was more than appalled, he was sick to his stomach suddenly.

STATED BADLY, AGREED. SHOULD I AWAKEN HIM?

"NO." Frank needed time to think. He was badly shaken. For once in his life, he was..he didn't know what he was, exactly. "No..don't."

AS YOU WISH

Frank's mind was in turmoil. He had had only a few short hours sleep and to awaken to..this. "How could you do this? What the hell are you thinking? No one has the right to..to.." he motioned jerkily to a peacefully sleeping Jack O'Neill.

DO NOT SPEAK TO ME OF THE SANCTITY OF HUMAN LIFE. HUMANS, WHO WASTE SO MUCH PRECIOUS TIME IN THEIR PETTY SQUABBLES, ELIMINATING EACH OTHER OVER INCONSEQUENTIAL MATTERS.

"We fight the fucking Goa'uld to survive as a race!"

THE FUCKING GOA'ULD WASTE MY TIME. I NEED TO GAIN KNOWLEDGE. THIS IS MY PURPOSE. DO NOT SPEAK TO ME OF RIGHT OR WRONG UNTIL YOUR SPECIE CAN PUT ASIDE YOUR RIDICULOUS DIFFERENCES AND LIVE IN PEACE AND HARMONY. EVEN BEFORE THE GOA'ULD, YOUR ENDLESS WARS STRETCH DOWN THROUGH THE CENTURIES. DISPUTES OVER IMAGINARY BOUNDARIES. THE ELIMINATION OF ENTIRE PORTIONS OF YOUR OWN RACE SIMPLY BECAUSE THEIR SKIN COLOR DIFFERS FROM ANOTHER OF YOUR SPECIE. OR THEIR BELIEFS, DO NOT AGREE WITH YOUR OWN

Frank was stunned. Falling silent. There was not much he could say in defense of such an argument.

So he concentrated on the one thing he could say something about. "Why did you pick Jack? Why not Einstein? Or hell, I don't know..Patton? Some fucking military genius?"

JACK O'NEILL DEFEATED THE GOA'ULD. THEY DETRACT FROM MY ENDEAVORS TO SEEK KNOWLEDGE. IT IS NOT ABOUT INTELLIGENCE OR MILITARY TACTICS. YOU POSSESS THOSE QUALITIES. COL O'NEILL IS UNIQUE. WHAT MAKES HIM SO, I DO NOT KNOW. BUT THAT IS WHAT WILL DEFEAT YOUR ENEMY..AND MINE.

Frank didn't understand any of that shit. "I don't understand any of that shit. All I know is, this is wrong!" He jabbed a finger at Jack O'Neill. "You had no right to do this. NONE!"

IT IS DONE. DO YOU WISH ME TO TERMINATE THE EXPERIMENT?

Frank had a sick feeling she already knew the answer. "Stop fucking saying that." he growled menacingly. "He is no fucking 'experiment'."

There was only silence.

"I need to fucking think!" He turned his back, unable to concentrate on the debate any longer. "Leave me the hell alone for a while."

AS YOU WISH

Frank tried to calm his nerves in the ensuing silence. He sought out Jack O'NEILL instinctively, walking slowly to the man's bedside, gazing down on the peaceful features for a goodly beat.

His thoughts were confused, undisciplined, totally unlike Major Frank Cromwell.

At length, the man sat aimlessly, in the desk chair, leaning, his forearms braced on his upper thighs. He stared at the dull grey wall opposite him and allowed his emotions to run the gambit they needed to experience.

This was one problem Frank would never, in his entire life, imagined he would have to contend with.

A part of him was happy to see Jack again, of course. A part, needed Jack O'Neill beside him, as a friend, a fellow soldier. Hell, just so Frank wouldn't feel so all alone in his fucking life. Emily filled a great portion of the emptiness inside the man. But, when Jack had came back on the scene. Frank had realized just how much a part of him, the other man had become.

Having Jack back had been...beyond cool.

Frank looked at ...that thing. That..was not Jack O'Neill.

That was the part that was repulsed by what that..thing..was.

As Frank was sure, the man himself would be. Jack would be more than freaking right now.

A part of him wished Evvie had not confided in him. Maybe that way, Frank could simply have accepted it.

He put his head in his hands, rubbing his tired eyes with the thickness of his forefinger and thumb.

"Shit." He whispered his growing despair. For he knew now, with crystal clarity, he could never, not ever..order the 'termination' of this..this...

Frank shook his head woefully. It was just too damned much like Jack O'Neill.

And even though he told himself, it was not Jack O'Neill. That was Jack O'Neill's face, hell, even the scars on Jack's chest were the same.

Frank recalled how the other man had received each and every one of those fucking things.

How could Evvie have even contemplated something like this?

How the hell had she pulled it off?

How the hell was he going to handle it?

Why the fuck couldn't he have just one fucking day back without another fucking problem hurled in his face? Especially one of such magnitude?

Frank was tired. Bone tired. Physically and mentally exhausted.

And, quite frankly, he was feeling a little sorry for himself. A luxury Frank Cromwell rarely indulged in. Well, he was going to fucking indulge now for a little while.

The man felt he deserved it. So, he sat back..stared at the wall and..indulged.

* * *

23rd Floor

IT IS DONE.

"And?" Loki asked, halting his perusal of the readings emitted from the pod where Daniel Jackson reposed.

HE WILL NOT TERMINATE, AS WE SUSPECTED

"That was never an issue."

NO, BUT IT IS ESSENTIAL THE TEST SUBJECT HAVE EMOTIONAL SUPPORT DURING THE INITIAL INTRODUCTION PHASE. MAJOR CROMWELL WILL ENSURE A POSITIVE TRANSITION.

"I am pleased with the data this subject has provided. You are correct. He reacts nothing like the Major or Col O'Neill. Most interesting, indeed."

THE COMPLETION OF THE FEMALE RECEPTACLES NEARS. OPERATIONAL LEVEL. HAS YOU DECIDED UPON THE FIRST SUBJECT?

"This one interests me greatly." Loki pulled his choice up on the monitor.

SHE IS NOT ATYPICAL OF THE FEMALE POPULATION HERE WITHIN.

"Exactly."

I DO NOT UNDERSTAND. WOULD IT NOT BE BEST TO TEST THE NORM?

"I have tested many females of this species. This one, as you said. Does not react as any of the ones I have processed."

SHE WILL BE A DIFFICULT CHALLENGE. I SUGGEST YOU CHOSE ANOTHER.

"She is the one I wish. Is there a problem?"

NOT FOR ME. I CANNOT ASSUME RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOU, OF COURSE.

"What do you mean?" Loki stopped his multi-tasking, his interest finally caught.

IF YOU ARE DETERMINED, I SHALL NOT INTERFERE OF COURSE.

"I am most determined." Loki was.

I SHALL FETCH CALLI HERTZ.

* * *

Jack's Quarters.

Frank sighed heavily. It had been almost an hour and he was no closer to finding any answers to any of the pressing questions that had arisen in his mind over that period of time.

He closed his eyes, leaning back against the support of the chair, as he ran his hands threw his short cropped hair.

"..Problem, Frank?"

Frank Cromwell actually started, arising more than hastily. He stared at the..at...the brown eyes staring back at him.

"You look tired."

Frank's mouth was agape. He knew it was. He just couldn't shut it right now. And he continued to stare.

Jack O'Neill threw the cover off his naked body...having looked about the room and seen his nice, neatly stacked clothing on the shelf of the locker across the way.

"Damn, it's cold in here." Jack hurried to dress, pulling his boxers on hastily then his socks. He shrugged into his shirt, reaching for his fatigues. "So..." He spared a look to Frank Cromwell. "What's up? You look like you lost your best friend. You and Emily at odds again?"

"What the hell do you know about Emily and me?"

"..What do you mean?" Jack zipped his pants. "We going after that Goa'uld outpost today?"

"What?" Frank was more than 'lost'.

"You said, in the last debriefing..we should take it out. They are hampering the southern sections ability to function well." Jack finished, his hands going to his hips. "I'm thinking, a night time operation. We could seriously slow their operation if not shut them down completely. You agree?"

Frank was.. "You weren't there in that debriefing."

Hell, that was the morning before Jack had come down to the base.

"What the fuck is wrong with you. Stop kidding around. Come on, I'm hungry. Got any change for the machines? And I'm thinking.." Jack walked to the door and opened it. "We should get some supplies in this damned place. Real food. We have to get organized."

Frank stared after the man's exit.

Jack came back, sticking his head around the corner. "Well, come the hell on...I said...I'm hungry! Not waiting all day for your slow ass." And with that...the man was gone.

Frank Cromwell blinked. Totally disoriented. What the hell...had that been?

He slowly moved forward, in a daze. By the time he made it to the corridor, he could see Jack O'Neill rounding the far corner.

He followed at a slower pace, his mind racing. His thoughts...chaotic.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 (Where Is Everyone??)

"Where is everyone?" Jack looked around the deserted cafeteria area.

"..It's 0400 hrs." Cromwell felt strange, conversing with a..it.

"Ah." Jack reached into his pockets, coming up empty. "Hey, give me some change. Guess I forgot my wallet on the table."

Cromwell felt himself instinctively respond. He didn't know why he was. But, this thing was so like Jack.

His mannerisms. Even his hands.

Frank dropped the coins into the open palm, careful not to touch it.

"So, what were you doing in my quarters?" 'Jack' looked up, having selected the item he wanted from the vending machine. His chocolate chip cookies dropped to the lower door opening.

Frank checked a grimace. Hell, this thing even ate like Jack O'Neill. 'Cookies' at four in the damned morning.

"There a problem?" Jack pulled open the package and fished around for a cookie. His attention focused on Frank Cromwell.

"..No. No problem." Frank lied big time.

"Then why were you there?" Jack stopped mid-chomp.

Frank had no ready answer to that one.

"..Frank?" Jack waited patiently for once, but his cookie was forgotten now.

"Emily and I were..we had..a fight." Cromwell lied yet again, certainly not wanting to get into the real reason.

"So, what else is new? You really shouldn't be such an ass with her. One of these days she's gonna tell you to kiss off. Then what will you do?" Jack resumed his cooking munching, moving on down to the coffee machine. He waggled his fingers for more change. "You know she is the best thing that ever happened to you. Who the hell you think you're kidding? Certainly not her..she knows you're a loser."

Frank remained silent, having given over the needed coin.

"What is it this time? How did you piss her off?" Jack pushed the button on the machine. "Want a cup?"

Frank shook his head.

"Well, you got me up...spill it." Jack demanded, blowing on his coffee before attempting a sip.

"..I'll handle it."

"You got me up to tell me you'll handle it?" Jack asked sarcastically. "Gee, thanks, Frank, appreciate your thoughtfulness. What the hell is wrong with you. It's not Emily...what's up?"

Frank just stared at ...it.

"Well, hell. Never mind then." Jack waved his hand, finding a table to set. "We can use the time to go over the raid. Tonight, right? Hey, I was thinking." He pushed a seat out with his booted foot. "We should change our M.O. The Goa'uld aren't stupid, despite their choice of clothing. They might be catching on to the way we operate. What'dya think?"

Frank was 'thinking' a lot of things, least of which was.. "I think, it would be best if you sat this one out."

"What?" Jack was truly baffled this time, halting his coffee mid-sip.

"...Evvie?" Frank enlisted assistance on this one.

YES MAJOR

"Tell him." Frank motioned to..it.

TELL HIM..WHAT?

Frank had not expected that one, if his expression was to judge by. "Tell him what you and that little grey ass bastard did to him. That's 'what'! As well you know..bitch!"

Jack watched Frank closely, the other man could feel as much.

I DO NOT KNOW OF WHAT YOU SPEAK, MAJOR

"..Frank? You ok?" Jack was becoming a little concerned.

"You remember the grey assed guy? The Asgard?" Maybe this...maybe' it' didn't remember. Maybe the bitch had removed that memory. Hadn't she said something about..

"I remember..yes." Jack dispelled such a thought.

"Well, they did this to you." Frank motioned. "You're not Jack O'Neill. It's that simple. Sorry." He wasn't sure if he was, but he thought he should at least pretend to be.

"Really? Then..who am I, Frank, if not Jack O'Neill?" Jack seemed genuinely interested.

THE MAJOR HAS BEEN UNDER MUCH STRESS OF LAT...

"Fuck you, bitch..don't even go there! You tell him the truth and you do it now!" Frank thundered menacingly.

I AM SORRY, MAJOR. I AM AT SOMETHING OF A LOSS TO ASSIST YOU.

"You fucking bitch!" Frank fumed his fury.

"Frank?" Jack arose, slowly, his coffee forgotten. "Calm down. Suppose you tell me what..she did?"

Frank swallowed and knew, he would have to be the one. "I don't know exactly what the fuckers did, they cloned your ass or something. She said you're in the...that Jack is in the other time line. You remember that, right?"

Jack took his time in answering. "Yes. Frank. I remember it."

"Well? We made it back. You..stayed there."

Jack's brow furrowed darkly. "Made it back?"

"..We went to your time line and the grey ass helped us get back.. Jackson and me. He said you couldn't come. Ergoooo...you..Jack..is still..there. She did this to you." Frank raised his hand. "I swear to God, Ja...I swear to God..why would I lie to you about something so sick?"

Jack was silent for a beat.

"I'm sorry, but that is how it is. She woke me up and that's why I was in your quarters. They must have beamed you in or something, hell, I don't know. But she said it wasn't you. That 'Jack O'Neill' was safe, in his own time line."

"Evvie?" Jack asked the proverbial question.

DOCTOR FRASIER SAID MAJOR CROMWELL COULD CONCEIVABLY SUFFER EFFECTS FROM THE EXPLOSION, COL.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Frank was even more confused than he was a second ago.

"On the last raid, Frank. You took a pretty close hit. You had a concussion. You don't remember?" Jack studied the man with open concern.

"What??" Frank barked the retort. "I got back last night."

Jack sighed mentally. "Back from where, Frank?"

"Your fucking time line, where else? And don't use that fucking patient tone with me. I wasn't on a raid. There was no explosion!"

Jack compressed his lips , showing the long creases along his cheek line. Frank knew it was his 'contemplation' mode. The real 'Jack' seldom used it.

"Frank, we tried to go back to this time line three months ago. Two nights back, we hit a Goa'uld installation. You got too close to a C-4 discharge. You were hit in the head by a chuck of concrete big enough to block out the sun. You don't remember any of that?"

"She is putting that into your head. It never fucking happened. Feel!" Frank leaned over, showing his head for inspection. "Feel my head, there is no evidence of..."

Frank had been running his own hands over his head. He..raised. His expression a grim one.

Jack's expression was sympathetic.

"How the hell did you manage it?" He asked the fucking computer bitch. So, that is why he awoke with one hell of a headache. "How?!"

"Frasier says you'll be fine." Jack reassured the man. "She said..you might be a little..disoriented."

"I'm not disoriented. God damn it." Frank growled his frustration. "I know that fucking bitch did this. I just don't know how. You..are NOT Jack O'Neill. I'm not crazy."

Jack shifted his eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets, nothing more.

"I'm NOT." Frank snapped angrily.

"Alright." Jack nodded. "Say you're right. Say, I'm not Jack O'Neill. Tell me why Evvie would,.what did you say? Clone me? Cause I gotta tell you something, Frank. Frasier said, in my time line..I can't BE cloned. The Asgard did something to prevent it."

"Then not 'cloned'...but something. I don't know what the hell they did. Ask them! All I know is, you are not the real Jack." Frank was getting really..really pissed.

"Why would she do that?"

YES MAJOR..WHY WOULD I DO THAT, ASSUMING I HAD SUCH ADVANCED TECHNOLOGY?

"You may not have but the Asgard do. Isn't that right?" Frank asked Jack's counterpart.

"She said that we needed you here. In this time line because you defeated the Goa'uld."

"The Goa'uld will be defeated or they won't. Has nothing to do with me, Frank." Jack replied evenly.

"Tell HER that."

I KNOW THAT, MAJOR. IT IS UNFORTUNATE WE COULD NOT ASSIST COL O'NEILL, BUT NOW THAT HE IS HERE. HE HAS AGREED TO ASSIST US. I REALIZE HOW GUILT RIDDEN YOU WERE FOR OUR FAILED ATTEMPT TO HELP HIM.

"You lying..piece of.."

I TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY. MY CALCULATIONS WERE INCORRECT. I UNDERSTAND YOUR ANGER. AND OF COURSE, YOU PRESENT CONFUSION.

"Eat shit and die." Frank muttered as he walked away. Jack's first instinct was to go after him, but he realized, the other man was in no mood to hear anything.

He watched the burly individual stalk out of the cafeteria.

BEST TO ALLOW HIM TIME, COL. I SHALL ATTEMPT TO SPEAK WITH HIM LATER AND OF COURSE, SHOULD WE NOT ALERT DOCTOR FRASIER AS TO THE..RECENT DEVELOPMENTS?

"Yes..yes, get Frasier." Jack nodded. "She will know what to do for him."

COL..YOU DO NOT BELIEVE ANY OF WHAT THE MAJOR SAID, DO YOU? I ASSURE YOU, YOU ARE JACK O'NEILL. IF YOU WISH TO SEE YOUR DNA SPECIMEN, HAVE DOCTOR FRASIER VERIFY THA...

"No." Jack mused openly. "Besides, if what Frank says is true, you're smart enough to alter any test results to suit your own purpose. Aren't you."

THEN YOU DO GIVE CREDENCE TO THE MAJOR'S ACCUSATIONS

"Frank Cromwell is many things. 'Stupid' is not one of them..most of the time. I don't know what is going on with him..or you. But," Jack made his decision. "Until I do. I'll reserve my judgement."

He followed Frank's earlier path, his steps more deliberate. His strides slower, less purposeful.

* * *

Frank Cromwell's Quarters

"Emmy, wake up." Frank shook her roughly.

The woman jerked up, her hair more than tousled. "W-What?" She snapped sleepily. "What? What's going on?"

"I need to ask you a question."

Emily Taylor sought Frank's eyes, her own disbelieving. "..Excuse me?? You wake me up at.." She searched for the clock, her eyes unable to focus all that well as yet.

"Listen to me!" The man grabbed her arms, turning her bodily to face him.

"Owww." Emily winced. "You're hurting me!"

He released his grip slowly, staring at the red marks his hands had made on the soft, white flesh. "..I ..I'm..sorry."

"..Frank?" The woman really looked at the man, finally. He had switched on the one lone light by the bed. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Tell me something." He stated tightly. "Do you remember Evvie waking me up about an hour ago?"

"..Yes." Emily was obviously confused but willing to humor him.

Frank's hope was suddenly renewed but he moved cautiously. "..I have a bump on my head. Do you know how it could have gotten there?" He was certain there was no way she could know, but..

"Of course I do, dummy. I changed the bandage for days. What the hell is.."

"How?" Frank's tone was raspy. "How did I get it?"

"..You're scaring me. I'm calling Frasier." The woman started to arise.

"Frasier isn't in my time line. She's in Jack's."

The woman halted her actions, staring at the man.

"Something is terribly wrong here." Frank shook his aching head. "..Something is..not..'right'."

"Frank, the Col brought Dr. Frasier down right after you guys got back. Evvie found her in Texas at the hospital. She was resident in charge. You and the guys went to get her. She has been here ever since." Emily hugged him hastily, her grip a 'death' one. "Honey, what's wrong with you? My God! You don't remember..do you?"

Frank stiffened and removed her arms, his head spinning with forbidden thoughts. Maybe 'she'..was one of those..things.

He stared at Emily and felt like he was going to hurl.

"Frank?"

"You remember Evvie awakening me." He just wanted it clarified.

"Yes..I don't know what she wanted, though. Please..please tell me what's going on! I'm scared shitless here."

He hesitated but in the end..he dismissed his stupid thoughts and told her everything, leaving out nothing.

Afterwards, she sat, huddled in the bed, her mind working feverishly.

Frank waited more than anxiously. "You think I'm crazy?"

"I've always thought you were crazy." She answered absently. "But, if you're asking..does Evvie have the ability to..do what you said she did? I don't know. Carter would."

NO NEED TO TROUBLE DOCTOR CARTER. YOU ARE NOT INSANE, MAJOR. I SIMPLY COULD NOT ALLOW YOU TO INFORM COL O'NEILL OF THE PRESENT SITUATION.

"You fucking bitch...I should wring your..."

YOU MUST HAVE KNOWN. YOU LEFT ME LITTLE CHOICE..DID YOU.

"He has to know, damn it. You have to tell him."

NO. THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. IF JACK O'NEILL..

"He is NOT Jack O'Neil.."

YES, MAJOR. HE IS. THE SOONER YOU ACCEPT THAT FACT, THE SOONER MATTERS WILL BE PUT TO RIGHT HERE.

"I will never fucking accept that fact."

YES..YOU WILL. IN TIME. HE IS, FOR ALL INTENTS AND PURPOSES. IN EVERY ASPECT..COL JOHN O'NEILL. I WITHHELD NO MEMORIES.

"No, you just added a few. And, to do so..you invaded not only his privacy but Emily's as well. I will make it my life's ambition to see that Hammond orders your ass turned off at the first possible opportunity." Frank vowed. "No one messes with my people's minds.. You are worse than the fucking Goa'uld. At least, we expect it from them..not one of our own!"

I CAN NOT BE 'TURNED OFF'. BUT YOUR POINT IS WELL TAKEN. IT WAS NOT MY INTENTION TO INVADE ANYONE'S PRIVACY. THE ENDS JUSTIFIES THE MEANS. JACK O'NEILL WOULD NOT WISH TO STAY HERE IF HE THOUGHT HE HAD OTHER OPTIONS.

"That is EXACTLY my point! Don't you 'get it?'"

HE HAS COME TO TERMS WITH WHAT MUST BE. DOCTOR CARTER CARRIES HIS CHILD. THEY ARE CONTENT. SOON, THE GOA'ULD WILL BE ELIMINATED. IT IS FOR THE GOOD OF ALL, THAT THE LIE BE PERPETRATED.

"What do you mean...Carter carries his child?"

"She is pregnant, Frank." Emily whispered, unsure of why she was. "She is just ecstatic. And the Col is..well,"

"Not..the father of that kid. Jack O'Neill is!" Frank growled.

WILL YOU BE THE ONE TO TELL HER, MAJOR?

Frank thought about it..and lowered his eyes. He sought out Emily Taylor. He could read the uncertainty in her eyes. "I...I don't know what is right or wrong, Frank. I only know...Carter is real happy right now. And the Col is.."

"Emily..that is NOT.."

STOP NOW, MAJOR. NO MORE. YOU ARE ONLY UPSETTING EVERYONE.

"I..am upsetting everyone? I didn't clone Jack O'Neill's ass...YOU did."

IT IS DONE. AND I SHALL DO WHAT I MUST TO CONTINUE. IF YOU PERSIST IN HAMPERING MY EFFORTS. I SHALL HAVE TO..TAKE MEASURES TO INSURE YOU..DESIST.

"Is that a threat, you bitch?"

NO. IT IS A PROMISE. HAD I NOT INTERVENED WITH EMILY TONIGHT. WHAT COURSE OF ACTION WOULD HAVE BEEN OPEN TO YOU. EVERYONE HERE REMEMBERS THE TALE THAT WAS SET BEFORE YOU.

"Emily doesn't."

DO YOU THINK I CAN NOT ALTER THAT FACT..ONCE AGAIN?

Frank was given pause for thought.

I ASK YOUR ASSISTANCE. YOU CAN MAKE THE COL'S TRANSITION LESS TRAUMATIC FOR ALL CONCERNED. YOU HAVE THE POWER TO HELP YOUR SPECIE..FINALLY. AND YOU NO LONGER HAVE TO DO IT ALONE. ONE WOULD THINK YOU WOULD BE THANKFUL.

"You're twisting this all around."

THINK ON THE SUBJECT BEFORE YOU MAKE A HASTY DECISION. ONE WHICH MAY NOT ONLY AFFECT YOU. OR COL O'NEILL. THERE IS MUCH AT STAKE. MUCH. I HAVE GIVEN YOUR SPECIE A WAY TO A BETTER EXISTENCE. DO NOT ALLOW YOUR PREJUDICE TO TAKE IT FROM THEM.

The silence was brittle. Frank exchanged looks with Emily. Both fell into their respective thoughts. The bitch was right. Frank had some thinking to do. And ..he already had a fucking headache. Could this night get much worse?


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 (What Are Friends For?)

It was quiet.

Too damned quiet for Frank Cromwell's taste. He didn't like it. But there was a lot of things he didn't like about this particular raid.

The least of all..being, somewhere out there in the night, that damned Clone was running around loose.

Frank knew each of his team, knew what they would do at any given moment, under any given circumstance. It's one of the things that had kept him alive so long.

Choosing good men, intelligent men. Men with balls the size of Texas, to serve with him.

Frank had not called the shots on this one.

Hammond was still respected by the man and Hammond had asked that the Clone be allowed along.

So, against his gut, against his instincts..against the grain..Cromwell had broken down and agreed.

He was regretting that decision now.

His eyes swept the perimeter of the Goa'uld installation.

They needed medical supplies. Janet 'Napoleon' Frasier had bitched to Hammond, ergo, here they were.

Things had changed in the time Frank had been gone.

The base was more military. Hammond was running a tighter ship. More raids were being executed. More supplies brought in. Frank would have preferred a more flexible time line with which to work but apparently, the Clone had other ideas. And Hammond was listening.

And as each raid proved successful, the moral on base heightened. Men were willing to take more chances. Living conditions had improved.

Apparently, military personnel were very adept at stealing things that did not belong to them.

Stealing Goa'uld supplies had become almost a game for them..they were taking it to an art form, in Frank's opinion.

And while it gave the men a much needed boost. It also alerted the Goa'uld ..and Ba'al. To a new type of resistance forming.

An organized one.

The new technology was nowhere near ready to implement.

If Ba'al got too pissed with their little shenanigans, he would send more troops..and then what?

Frank was not shy and had voiced his concerns and in no uncertain terms.

Hammond had ordered the raids stopped for a time.

But then, 'Napoleon' had bitched and ..here he was..

Crouched, sitting, hidden in underbrush and an over hang of trees. Frank consulted his watch. Three minutes to show time.

It was supposedly a simple enough plan.

SG-3, who was supposed to be lead by Tom Larsen, who was no where to fucking be found suddenly, another thing that troubled Cromwell. But, SG-3, now under the command of Makepeace, would be the 'distraction'.

C-4 charges had been planted, lots of them, thanks to yet another shipment confiscated by the Clone and his designated team, earlier in the week. Why the Clone had chosen Teal'c, Daniel Jackson and William Forbes as that team..Frank did not have a clue. The large Jaffa was more than hesitant to join a Tau'ri faction. But, in the end..the Clone had convinced Teal'c.

Daniel Jackson was still a mystery to Cromwell. Why would anyone want the 'Scientist Guy' as a field operative? He liked Jackson but..well..mystery here! To Frank's way of thinking.

They seem work well together however.

Makepeace and his men would make as much noise and be as irritating as humanly possible and when it came to the Goa'uld, SG personnel could be pretty damned irritating when they wanted.

Then SG-1, Frank's team, would slip inside the complex, hopefully unnoticed, steal a truck already loaded and packed down nicely with medical supplies slated for a Goa'uld operated mining camp for the human laborers on the West Coast, slip out and drive to the SGC base.

Simple.

Yeah...right.

Except that the Goa'uld were not stupid. They were highly trained, skilled warriors.

If it was one thing Frank had learned, over the past 4 years, it was to respect the enemy's capabilities.

He watched as the Jaffa patrol made it's scheduled drive by the massive gate down below and move on down the way..around the outside of the complex's fence line.. Every 25 minutes, it reached this checkpoint.

Clockwork. The Jaffa were very precise, very punctual.

Frank admired that in a specie. He consulted his watch. Then lifted his P-90, pointing, zeroing in on the first guard in the tower to the right. He started at the center of the being's forehead and slowly lowered his sights.

If you shot the stomach..it killed the symbiote instantly. A head shot might kill the host..and it might not. Depending on how mature the snake it carried was.

Frank's thoughts fleeted back to the first time he had made that mistake. Almost cost him the life of one of his men.

He had assumed, the Jaffa he had shot on a past raid was dead and moved on. The symbiote had repaired the bastard and that bastard..twenty minutes later, had returned to shoot Levi Zimmerman in the chest..point blank with a staff weapon.

Cromwell had shot the son-of-a-bitch again which gave them enough time to grab Levi and haul ass but, the kid had almost bought the farm. It had taken month's of recuperation time for him to even get up and around again.

Frank had blamed himself.

He hoped the few test rounds fired from this new advanced model of the P-90, McKay had designed from the prototype Frank had brought from Jack O'Neill's time line, would prove true once again.

If the weapon could not penetrate the Jaffa's body armor, then the mission and probably..their asses..were grass.

Frank aimed directly for the being's stomach and squeezed the trigger gently.

There was a soft pop sound and seconds later, the Jaffa twisted at an odd angle and fell out of sight behind the stone enclosure of the tower.

The man wasted no time wondering if that one would get back up. He altered his position and took out the second guard on the opposite tower. He waited, his breath, the only sound he heard except the chirping of nearby crickets.

His breathing was even and steady, as were his nerves.

This is what Frank Cromwell did and he did it very well.

He was in his element. He was neither nervous or uncertain. He knew his own strengths and he knew his own weaknesses as well. Those, he rarely gave credence.

He moved rapidly down the sloping hill, coming out of the safety of his hiding place into open field. There was no concealment for the next thousand meters or so. He was out in the open..exposed.

It was a chance he had to take.

He had clicked his radio three times sending a 'coded' message for his team to spring into action.

His designated duty? Protect that three men team.

Frank continuously checked the towers for signs of resurrected Jaffa guards. None appeared.

His eyes darted across the entire area, watching..scanning for signs of Jaffa..danger...

At the gate, John McMan, explosives expert, had no trouble with the 'magnesium melt' which dissolved the lock mechanism. He and Cody Banks, mechanical engineer extraordinaire, who was..even now assisting with pushing the gate open..then made their way across the paved area to where the large transport truck was parked.

The area was too well lit. Frank bit his lower lip in an unconscious display of anxiousness. He checked for his third man. Robert 'Long John' Gates. He was already inside the complex..glancing around the opened warehouse doors. He pulled back and motioned.. All Clear.

The sound of the gate sliding open grated on his ears and sounded loud to the man. If the Jaffa inside that warehouse could not hear that..they were deaf.

Frank heard another sound. One his mind recognized long before his eyes could see the Jaffa patrol jeep coming out of the darkness of night barreling directly for him.

He had stooped, to present a smaller target and was in the path and head lights of the rapidly approaching vehicle.

In the distance, explosions had rang out minutes before. SG-3..doing their job.

Right on schedule. The Goa'ulds were not the only ones that could be punctual.

The Jaffa, instead of going to assist their comrades on the other side of the complex, had done exactly what Frank would have done. Consider that, perhaps, the explosions might just be a diversion to pull them away from their designated patrol area.

They had chosen not to fall for the ploy and came here, instead...as they should have done. The smarmy bastards.

Three occupants. Weapons all trained upon the lone exposed figure before their path.

Frank knew he could get one..maybe two but..the third one? He always wondered when his number would come up.

He drew in a deep, cleansing breath..preparing himself. He would at least take the two sons-of-bitches with him. He swung his P-90 around..

Before he could react though, out of no where, three flashes of fire lit up the night.

The Jaffa standing in the back seat of the jeep, dropped, falling out of the vehicle unto the hard ground, the driver slumped over the wheel, the third..crumbed into the now vacated back seat. The jeep veered and came to a halt a hundred meters away in a small incline.

Frank's brain screamed...the J.I.C. Guy.

Out of the shadows of tree line, a figure dressed in black emerged.

Frank exchanged glances with the Just In Case Guy..who just also happened to be...the Clone Guy.

The Clone Guy had just saved Frank's ass.

'Jack O'Neill' didn't waste time waiting for a 'thank you'.

Which he wouldn't have gotten anyway.

Frank's attention had returned immediately to his men. And a good thing too, for a lone Jaffa was rounding the far end of the large warehouse. Frank did not hesitate, his shot an accurate one. Unfortunately, the Jaffa had companions.

The Clone knelt directly beside the fence, firing round after round, as Jaffa, rounded corners and filtered out of the building and just generally seemed to come out of the wood work.

Frank's weapon spit continuous fire

Robert 'Long John' Gates was hardly idle either. He protected the rear while McMan and Banks hot wired the truck. Seemingly oblivious to what was transpiring around them. Cody ran to the driver's side, clamoring into the seat...Gates, still firing erratically as he ran..jumped into the back directly before the truck pulled away at a rapidly escalating pace...while McMan tried gamely to hang onto the swinging door of the passenger side, finally managing to pull himself into the vehicle.

As the truck passed their positions...Jack, P-90 resting on his hip as he fired, caught the handle of the side panel of the truck and pulled himself unto the foot hold of the bumper of the truck.

Frank did the same with the other side, holding his weapon at arms length..spraying the area with cover fire. The truck sped up and soon the Jaffa were left far behind. Frank could see several of them running to vehicles lined neatly along the parking area in the rear of the complex.

Faster vehicles that could easily catch a loaded down medical supply truck in minutes...

Frank glanced over and the Clone guy's searched his out. Instant communication passed between them and at the time, Frank felt rather comforted by the fact. Later, he would chastise himself for it, of course.

The 'look' had said...they are coming after us...but it also said...luckily...we planned for that little emergency.

Frank had to physically force himself not to smile back at the grinning face of the ..Clone Guy. It was almost like old times. Except...this was not Jack O'Neill. But, the adrenalin was there and it felt damned good to pull something this big over on the Goa'uld.

Still...they weren't home yet. .

Author's note: Tom Larsen is not my character, remember. He was graciously loaned by Bill L. I did not create him, sadly. It was wonderful to include Larsen in the story. Thanks, Bill!!!


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 (Simon and Garfunkle)

Frank Cromwell found himself once again, crouched in underbrush and tree lined over-hang. It was becoming a theme with him.

He watched and waited for the Jaffa vehicles to emerge around the bend in the road down below his position.

He glanced occasionally to the harried activity behind him.

SG-3 had been waiting, ready to go to work when Cody Banks had pulled the truck into the designated rendezvous point. It was amazing what six men could accomplish when they thought their lives depended on doing the job and doing it rapidly.

In this particular case, getting the medical supplies transferred from the slower, lumbering truck they had stolen to two faster, more mobile units. It was essential, before the Goa'uld found their place of concealment and killed them all quite dead, as Goa'ulds were often apt to do.

Frank was the look out and Forbes was 'blending' somewhere, as FORBES was apt to do, playing the part of the Just In Case Guy, in this instance.

The Clone Guy was helping to transfer supplies on the makeshift assembly line the men had formed...moving supplies rapidly from one destination to another.

One truck was already packed and ready.

Frank admired the precision with which the Clone Guy ran the operation. These men, even though a few were officers and not required to assist in menial tasks such as loading and unloading supplies, didn't mind getting their hands dirty...especially since a full fledged Col was right in their midst, slaving away like any other non-com bastard.

Frank was a trained sniper and the best shot the group had since Tom Larsen suddenly went A.W.O.L. So Frank was spared the lifting and toting. For which he was grateful.

A tiny beam of light hit his eyes and he blinked and put up a protective hand. Once..Twice. The beam signaled.

It was Forbes. He had seen the Jaffa.

Which meant Forbes had to be higher than Frank's position. In a tree or something, because the man had a good view and Frank could not as yet even hear the vehicles...so that was a good thing. They had been given plenty of operating time.

Frank scanned the surrounding trees in the general direction of the flash light beam.

He had nothing.

Forbes was such a good little 'blender'.

Cromwell barked a harshly whispered command back to the men behind him. "Down!"

All activity ceases instantly as each man scrambled hastily to a position more readily suitable for killing Jaffa if worse came to worse.

The truck was hidden from the road, as were the smaller transports, so, with any luck at all, the Jaffa would pass and be none the wiser for the time it would take to finish the loading and haul ass out of here..in another direction.

The route they had chosen was a round about way of getting back to the SGC but less traveled, less patrolled and hopefully..less chance of meeting up with any stray Jaffa.

Teal'c would be driving the first transport vehicle.

Teal'c had never driven any vehicle in his entire life...let alone a truck the size of a small moving van.

The Clone Guy had spent all week training the Jaffa how to master the intricacies of a stick shift.

Which had been amusing to watch, in reality, but no one thought to laugh at Teal'c's attempts to drive as the being was one large and mean looking S.O.B. and one did not really want to piss said individual off if at all possible.

So, when one felt the urge to...or need to..chuckle or even smile, one discretely turned aside and pretended to be interested in nearby fauna or simply have an unexpected coughing fit. And in doing so, hoped Teal'c was too busy shifting gears to notice such a lapse in protocol.

The Clone Guy was not the best teacher in the entire world but at least it possessed Jack O'Neill's intolerance for anything but perfection. "For crying out loud, Teal'c..clutch man! You're forgetting the clutch!"

"I can easily snap your neck with my bare hands, O'Neill." Teal'c was not the best student in the entire world. "I am very close to performing said task. This is a warning."

"...How many of those do I get?"

"The one." Teal'c politely responded to the Clone Guy's question.

"..Well, fine, but you better clutch! That's all I'm saying!" The Clone Guy chose to ignore the warning, Frank guessed. "These trucks don't grow on trees, you know!"

"I am aware, O'Neill."

"Then 'clutch, man!'...clutch!"

Teal'c would lift the proverbial eyebrow and..sigh heavily then..go back to his 'lesson'.

Teal'c could speak Jaffa. If they were stopped, not many would question his commands. He had an air about himself. Frank was hoping, beyond hope. No one would recognize Teal'c as former First Prime of Apophis and wonder why the being had stooped to driving a vehicle when he had underlings for such things, but Frank would think twice about questioning Teal'c himself about anything, so he was guessing, the Jaffa weren't that stupid either.

They might wonder over the matter but he doubted if one would actually say anything about it....not to Teal'c's face.

But, if they did, Teal'c would just snap their necks so Cromwell felt pretty secure in that area at least.

Daniel Jackson was the driver for the second truck, as the Clone Guy had told Hammond, Jackson spoke Jaffa fluently. The young man had climbed into the truck and had started it and was waiting for his turn to pull in behind Teal'c...who was having trouble with the clutch.

Cody Banks had released the parking brake of the truck they had stolen, allowing it to roll down a steep incline. It came to rest, well hidden, in a cluster of trees. It would be hard to spot from the air and impossible from the road..

The man hopped into the back of Daniel's truck as Forbes emerged from the 'blend' of trees to the right and joined the others in the back.

Frank would ride in Teal'c's truck. It was now his turn to be J.I.C. Guy.

He would give cover if they were stopped or hassled or if the others were discovered.

He had tossed his P-90 into the darkened interior and pulled himself up easily, then found a nice spot..concealing himself behind stacked boxes. He glanced at the head lights of the second truck as the Scientist Guy pulled into position and they turned unto the highway.

The cover story was: were they halted by any curious Jaffa..Teal'c was taking the transport trucks to pick up a new contingent of Jaffa for Ba'al's Mother Ship. An honor in itself, to be chosen to protect the head Goa'uld.

And if the story didn't fly or someone got suspicious and decided to question or make a quick call say, to verify said cover story..well, they were just gonna have to get killed suddenly.

Frank hoped that didn't happen. He hoped for a quiet, uneventful ride home.

He settled in and prepared for the two hour drive.

His thoughts turned to many things during that drive. His new kid that was on the way..the fact that he had decided to ask Emily to marry him. Make the kid legitimate...something Frank had never been.

Frank's old man had knocked up his mother, hit the road and never looked back. Frank wasn't going to do that. Not to his kid.

He wondered where he could get a nice rock for Emily. Something not too big but big enough to impress her. Frank would have to steal it, of course. But, that would be no real problem. He had money..Money was shit in this society.

It amazed him, to know..there were people out there that actually liked the system under Ba'al. Ba'al was one of the more intelligent Goa'ulds. He kept his 'worker bees' content. Free food, free medical..it wouldn't surprise Frank if the bastard didn't start offering paid vacations soon.

He had been in town one day, about a year ago. He had a toothache and had to have the damned thing fixed. Free medical..no questions asked. Keep the worker bees happy and healthy so they could produce more.

Cromwell had overheard a conversation between two old farmers at a diner. They were discussing their lot in life. It seemed they both agreed they were far better off with the Goa'uld in power than they had been when the son-of-bitches in the former government ruled supreme.

They spoke of a bounty in their harvest, extolling the efforts of the Jaffa and Ba'al in particular, crediting their timely assistance when Ba'al intervened that bad summer of '04, when the droughts had hit.

Ba'al..according to these old geezers, not only saved their crops but damned near their lives not to mention the lives of their families and probably of countless people depending on the wheat that was produced that year

Goa'uld technology turned the tide and the farmers were grateful for the help offered.

Frank had sat there, drinking his coffee, holding his tongue, for as long as he could. He knew better than to call attention to himself but, he simply could not stomach what he was hearing.

"..I have to wonder if the men and women in Ba'al's mines share your glowing opinion of him." He stated quietly, his eyes straight forward, hands around his cup.

"You talking to me, sonny?"

Which to Frank, signified, if so..'look me in the damned eye.' Cromwell had to admire the old man's gumption if nothing else. So he shifted about on his stool, meeting the penetrating clear, intelligent contact offered. "Just saying..Ba'al might have ulterior motives for helping out, that's all. You farmers have it good, there are some not so fortunate."

"Let me tell you something, boy. When our 'government' was in power. I was in the process of losing my 'farm'. The greedy sons-of-bitches, in our former 'government' wanted to eliminate us small fish and have the big pond all to themselves. My dad worked that farm, as did my grand dad and his before him. What the hell right did our 'government' have coming in and driving me out? That land was ours. We earned it."

"You think that land is yours? It belongs to Ba'al. Anytime he feels like it. He'll let you know that in no uncertain terms. Then what will you do? You and your family?" Frank posed the question.

"Same thing Sam Watson and his family did. Sam is in Miami on a beach, 'retired'. Got a letter from him just the other day. Don't sound so bad to me..boy."

"I have to wonder about all the homeless people I see out there in the streets now a days." Frank motioned out side the diner. "What did they do to earn such a questionable position? Sure a hell of a lot more of them now than before Ba'al came around."

"Trouble makers. Lazing S.O.B's, not wanting to pull their weight..like those losers on welfare before. I work a 12 hour day, boy. I'm almost 64. What makes them any better than me to work?"

"Some say it's because they don't fit in Ba'al's system that they're discarded. Some can't work."

"Anyone can work at something. My grand daddy lost his leg in an accident. He never missed a day's work in his life. Maybe 'they' are just looking for an excuse not to work."

"Maybe." Frank knew a losing battle when he saw one. Besides the diner had gotten quiet, people listening in on what was being said now.

"I had to laugh my ass off when Ba'al took those free-loading assholes out of their cushy government jobs and showed em what real work was like." The older gentlemen chuckled his appreciation.

"Yeah." The other, less vocal man nodded agreeably. "Sam Watson..couple years back, broke a few ribs and couldn't do much. The Mrs went down to ask for a couple months help from the state til old Sam could get back on his feet. Government bastards said they couldn't help him..he had made too much money the year before."

Frank watched as the people in the diner nodded in empathy as the story unfolded.

"What the hell did last year have to do with it. That money went for hospital bills and cattle feed and house payments..the necessities of life. Sam couldn't of made it without his friends helping out, which we were all proud to do. The damned 'government' didn't do us no good..never had..never would have!"

Frank could have debated the issue but he sensed it was time to leave.

Which he had, but at the time, it had shaken him to know, there was a faction of the population that thought Ba'al's system was better than the former one they had been given.

It was true, Ba'al gave free food, free medical, free housing to those that followed his rule. There were no longer rich people, poor people abounded..but, only those that would not or could not be helpful in some way to the Goa'uld. Those, he had no time for...or anything else.

Perhaps the farmers had not seen what Frank had seen. Before everything had settled down that first year. After Ba'al's arrival. Had they forgotten the first wave attacks? When the entire combined military forces of each country had fallen to Ba'al's fleet.

Countless men and women had lost their lives, attempting to defend the world from invasion.

Did those lives now count for nothing to these people?

Had they forgotten so quickly how the Jaffa had marched through each city..murdering any resisters with no more than a by your leave?

How the children had been taken above the age of twelve and transferred to training camps. And now, those same children served alongside the Jaffa, most not even remembering their parents, or if they did..feeling shame to be associated with something so...distasteful. Brainwashed..taught alliance to Ba'al.

The former government had it's faults, granted. Frank would be the last to argue the point. But at least one could live free.

Hell..who the hell was he kidding? He had been to too many countries to believe that statement was true. Only a minority had lived in relative peace and security.

The farmers may have had a valid point.

Ba'al had stopped war. At least among human kind.

At times, late at night, when the dreams of those 'wars' returned and Frank couldn't sleep..he pondered the right and wrong of things.

He had given up on trying to decide something so significant. He only knew..personally, he could not live under Ba'al's rule.

Men like Jack O'Neill and Frank Cromwell had always fought against 'the man'...even when 'the man' was inside their own government agencies.

O'Neill had once said, he trusted only a handful of people in their sphere.

Frank totally agreed.

Perhaps, if they succeeded this time in defeating Ba'al, the next 'government' established would be a better one. Comprised of men of integrity like George Hammond.

Who the hell knew.

He just did what he could to insure those he had come to care about survived.

His life had become a cycle of 'get through one day and get through another'.

He didn't think about the future, as a general rule.

But the kid had changed everything.

The kid made the future a necessity. Frank knew, when his kid turned twelve, there was no way in fucking hell a fucking Goa'uld was going to cart him off to some Nazi camp.

No one was going to take his kid. Not ever and if it meant he had to personally kill each and every fucking Jaffa Ba'al had in his service..

Then that's what he would have to do.

His thoughts ceased as the truck bumped to a slow stop, gears grinding.

Frank climbed out and stretched his legs, surveying the surrounding area. Jackson pulled off to the side and the SG teams disembarked quietly..

O'Neill came alongside Cromwell. "Frick and Frac. Such faithful servants of old Ba'al. They should get a medal or something." They looked down on the SGC entrance, well hidden from the two guards below.

"Second shift already on. That's not Frick and Frac." Frank corrected. "That's Simon and Garfunkle."

"They all look alike to me..no offense, Teal'c." 'O'Neill' stated, having turned at the large Jaffa's approach.

"None taken, O'Neill. All you Tau'ri look the same to me as well."

'Jack scowled slightly. "Really?"

Teal'c merely looked at the man, turned and walked back to the truck, extracting his weapon.

The Clone exchanged glances with Cromwell. "..He just said that cause I said ..what I did. He can tell us apart. I know he can. He's just been moody of late."

Frank nodded aimlessly because The Clone seemed to need a reply of sorts. "Let's get Napoleon her supplies. I'm beat."

'Jack' motioned for the waiting teams to disperse and go home.

Each would take a separate route.

Each knew the drill by heart.

At the West end of Cheyenne Mountain, there was a freight elevator. The Resistance had long since concealed it's entrance from any prying eyes. The trucks would be driven there and taken down to the SGC where a fresh team would be waiting to unload.

Frank would stay up here, a goodly distance above the gates, keeping an eye on Simon and Garfunkle to make sure nothing went amiss as the teams went 'home'.

It was just a precaution but, Frank believed in precaution.

So he would wait another hour before he, himself could finally..go home.

To Emily.

She was in his thoughts a lot of late.

And he realized, sitting up there in the quiet of a cool night, his eyes on the Jaffa guards, that wherever Emily was, was 'home' to him now.

When it had happened, he had no clue.

Frank never questioned things like that.

He merely accepted them. Frank Cromwell was a realist. A tired one, granted. But..a realist. He checked his watch. All was quiet. It was time to move out. He pushed himself erect and..made his way...home.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 35 (What IS It All About, Alfie?)

Calli Hertz felt warm hands caress her body. The curve of her hip..a gentle squeeze and massage of her naked thigh...a soft trek of finger tips trailing down the flesh of her calf then moving back up..slowly.

She struggled with the white haze she reposed within. That felt good. If she just lay here. Would it continue? Should she even attempt to open her eyes again?

Warm lips pressed against her mouth, a tip of tongue easing into her inner hollow...she could feel the pressure of strong fingers along her cheek line, encouraging her mouth to open for just such an invasion.

Her stomach stirred with the familiar warmth of erotic emotions...those she forced herself to feel sometimes at night..when she was all alone and..in a certain mood. Those moods had been few and far between of late.

A strong hand squeezed her breast, as a shot of adrenalin quivered her stomach. Her nipple puckered into a hard peak. Those amazing lips moved over her cheek, down her neck line until...a tongue swirled sensually around the stiff point, flicking hungrily about the sensitive surface. Warm breath fanned her skin at every possible point of contact.

Calli stifled a moan. Was she dreaming?

Calli found herself arching her back to better feel the sensation as the coarse tongue worked it's magic and the warm hollow suckled her breast lovingly and of long duration. Thick fingers spread, moving over the firmness of her buttocks, grasping the supple flesh and softly caressing, kneading..holding firmly as she felt her thighs spread wide..a hard mound of flesh molted to her center of being, the soft down of hair covered thighs laying against her inner ones.

That mound of flesh..hot..smooth..moving rhythmically against her vulnerable opening..caused the woman to think forbidden thoughts. A long shaft, molded to the wetness between her legs, sliding more than suggestively, back and forth..back and forth , forcing Calli to wish to open her legs wider.

This was one of the sweetest dreams she had ever had. If she tried very hard..maybe she wouldn't awaken just yet.

* * *

SGC Jack O'Neill's Quarters

"Can you feel any movement as yet?" Jack lay his hand on Samantha Carter's naked flesh, his palm covering her stomach. He was amazed at the small bulge he could feel under his hand. He had kissed the area gently, pulling back to examine it in minute detail. Sara had never been one to share such things. Jack had always been most interested in the development of their new born child but Sara was from the Midwest and that was 'private' stuff.

She would dress in the bathroom after she began to show. As if it were something to be ashamed of. Jack had asked and she had said..several times. She didn't want him seeing her 'fat'...that it made her feel uncomfortable and less attractive.

No matter how Jack had tried to reassure her, it only added to his desire, she would just shake her head and change the subject.

After a while, Jack thought, he should just respect her privacy and he had allowed the matter to drop.

But, Samantha Carter did not seem to feel that way. Her hand had taken his one day..shortly after she had told him the news...and lay it upon her stomach. Jack had not been aware, but he had been staring and it seemed to amuse the woman. So...when she did what she had done...it made Jack feel all warm inside. To actually touch his kid..sort of.

Since then...he would touch her often, whenever the mood struck him and she would just grin at him and sometimes..kiss his cheek in open affection.

"...No, silly. I'm not that far along." Carter caught the next sentence. Having meant to ask, hadn't his first wife told him such things. But, he never spoke of her. So, Carter, assumed..it was something he would rather not discuss at this moment in their relationship. She wasn't sure she wanted to know anything, at any rate.. So, Sam just let it drop. "Soon, I think, though. I can check with Janet."

"Yeah..that would be cool. Check with old Doc Frasier." Jack was excited to know about such things. "I'm thinking that little sucker in there is a boy..you?"

"Is that what you want? A little boy?"

"Doesn't matter." Jack was certain on that fact. A little girl with sunshine hair and blue eyes would suit him just fine. "Just as long as it's ok..you know?"

Samantha nodded she 'knew'. "...I like when you touch me." She turned a little shy then, the blue eyes lifted determinedly. But, she held his hand on her stomach.

"Yeah?" Jack had 'liked' her statement. His gaze dropping significantly. "Where...do you like me to 'touch' you...any place in particular?"

"Doesn't matter." Her tone had softened two-fold. As had those incredible blue eyes. "Just as long as you..continue to do so."

"Well, now..Doctor. I think that can be arranged." Jack's hand moved..downward. His fingers curving to her center of being. The man enjoyed Sam's gentle intake of breath for his action. And she had closed her eyes to better savor the moment. "I've got a few minutes right now, as a matter of fact. If you would like to explore the possibilities of such an..endeavor."

"Again?"

Jack held his smile with difficulty, for the blue eyes had managed to seem somewhat alarmed over the prospect. "Too soon?"

"Not for me." Samantha was getting a little ballsy of late, he had begun to note. He liked that in his women. He hadn't known he had liked it..until this woman had started doing it.

But, yeah..he did.

"Meaning..it might be for me?" He loved calling her bluff.

"Now, did I say that, Col?"

"Didn't have to." He chided superficially. "I know a challenge when I hear one."

"Do you?" She flirted easily now, feeling completely at ease with the man.

"Ohhh yeah." Jack's eyes deepened with involvement. He issued a challenge of his own. Samantha Carter was women enough to pick up on the fact. "You think I can't arise to the occasion? Hell, Carter. I can fill that little pussy any time you need it. All you have to do is ask."

"Do I have to 'ask'..sir?" She blinked innocent eyes.

"Well, not when put like that..no." he grinned, lowering his mouth to her nipple, teasing it with languid strokes and gentle sucks. "I really like sucking your tits, Carter. Have I mentioned the fact?" He continued his efforts as if to demonstrate. His hands lifting..first one, then the other as he administered to the lovely orbs.

"I never would have guessed." She managed to sound sincere. But her eyes danced mischievously.

Jack liked her all saucy and playful. She seemed to shed the professional demeanor when she walked through his door. The glasses came off..as did her name tag and if Jack had anything to say in the matter...the clothes shortly followed and..then he would have his 'special' time and then...she would get all saucy and playful..if he was lucky.

He had been just full of luck of late.

"Too crudely put?" Jack sometimes worried about his manner of speaking with the woman. And although the question had been kept light..he was serious. He could say breasts if the other term offended even slightly..Samantha Carter. It was the last thing he wanted to do. But, he also felt at ease with the woman and..some of his street up-bringing emerged at times.

"Not for me. Turns me on, if you want to know the truth. I like your dick."

Jack chuckled for her audacity. "That pretty little mouth saying that...you should be spanked for such talk, Carter. Think you'd like that?"

"You would." She was relatively positive. "Maybe later..right now? I just want you to fuck me."

Jack lifted his head and blinked his surprise. That word he had never heard from her before. It made his balls tighten in anticipation.

"Too crudely put?" She lifted her brows, reminding him of minutes ago.

"Hell no!" Jack was quick to put that matter to rest. "Any special way or..entrance?"

"Be creative." Sam suggested. Then..slowly turned over, presenting that perfect ass to him. She glanced back over her shoulder, her look heating his loins nicely. He felt himself grow especially hard.

"Are you serious, Carter..cause if you're not. Gonna be really disappointed here. Gotta share that with you." His eyes devoured the firm, tight ass covetously.

"Oh, I'm perfectly serious, Col." The woman reached, her hand running the slope of her ass cheek. Her eyes holding the man's masterfully. She smacked her own bottom smartly, moaning for the sting. She lifted a sultry stare to Jack's shocked one. "Ummm..that felt..nice. I am thinking..sir. You could be so much more..assertive..if you really were in the mood. Am I wrong?"

"Wrong?" Jack moved, pushing his middle finger into the hot, receptive little hole he found so captivating..moving his digit in and out of the opening slowly..methodically. "When have you ever been 'wrong', Carter?" He smacked her ass cheek meaningfully with his free hand..

"Ohhhhh." The woman groaned her appreciation, reaching to massage the area instinctively. Only to have her wrist caught and held.

"That is my job...Doctor." Jack scolded. Then...smacked the same area again...harder. "When I have..finished."

The woman had trembled visibly, a soft, kitten-like mew escaping her throat and she lay, docilely now...awaiting his next action.

Jack moved again..into the space between her legs, his knees pushing insistently on her inner thighs. He grasped a near by pillow, easing it under her stomach, lifting the cute little ass to the right height needed. "Play time." He muttered, his eyes filled with raw desire as he now surveyed his territory. He grasped his rock hard cock in his hand, spreading her vaginal lips with his index finger and thumb as he slid the smooth tip into the heated depths.

He groaned his rapture, shoving his entire length down the lovely slip and slide.

Carter moaned happily, lifting to meet his slow, even thrusts.

Jack watched as he 'played'. His hands holding her hips as he moved in and out of the molten depths.

* * *

Out Side The SGC ..East Side of Cheyenne Mountain

"It's pretty up here. But, aren't you tired, Frank?" Emily frowned her concern. "You seemed beat when you got back, baby. What are we doing up here?"

"Had a nap, woman.." Frank had his reasons for being up here. She didn't need to know them just yet. He wasn't ready..The time wasn't right. "We're going to play Master and Field Wench. Need to be out-of-doors for that one."

Emily chuckled. "Since when? Who gets to be the Master this time?"

"You're so fucking 'easy'..I am the Master..DUH!" Frank shook his head woefully. "Last time I played the 'wench'..got grass stains all on my knees."

"Well, we all have to make sacrifices." She grinned at him. "As if you would play such a role. Damned macho bastard."

"You wouldn't respect me if I allowed you that much lee-way."

"I don't respect you now." Emily had sat, and looked out over the quiet of the night. The moon was full. "Should we be out here? Simon and Garfunkle actually patrol. We could be spotted."

"That's the fun part of it." Frank sat beside her. And opened the basket he had packed.

The woman frowned over at him. "A picnic? What the hell has gotten into you? You? Being thoughtful? Nice, even? Maybe YOU are the Clone."

"Don't want to talk about that." Frank poured himself a glass of wine. "Besides..this is my stuff..you should have thought to bring your own."

"That's more like the Cromwell I know." Emily smiled then reached, taking his glass and bringing it to her lips.

"And that.." Frank scowled slightly for her actions, allowing them, as it was meant for the woman any way. "Is the Emily Taylor I know."

"Got anything to eat in there?"

Frank handed the basket over. His thoughts on more important matters.

He watched Emily rummage through the things he had packed.

"Ohh. Cool." She had found some cheese and crackers, and was extracting them from the basket. She stopped suddenly and..frowned. She looked up at the man who seemed to be waiting for just such an occurrence. "..What is this?"

"What?" He asked. His eyes gentle on her face.

She brought out the black box. "..This. What is in here?"

"What would you imagine?"

Emily looked at the box. "Too small to be a snake. I mean a literal one. Or a Goa'uld." She quipped. "Is it your's?" She willingly handed it over to the man.

"Nope..it's your's.." he declined to take it. "If you want it."

Emily's puzzlement became real. "..What?"

"Open it."

The woman stared at the box now as if it were an alien thing.

"Open...it." Frank repeated.

Emily lifted wide, large eyes. "Frank?" She needed questions answered.

"Nothing special..it's the best I can do right now. Thought the kid needed me to step up."

"...Excuse me?"

Frank had stated that wrong. He sensed it. "You know I don't do the romantic crap, Emily." He sighed heavily. "You also know how shitty I am at..the other stuff. You know what you mean to me. And you know I want the kid. What the hell else do you want?"

The woman was silent. She looked at the box in her hand. She swallowed hard. "..I don't know, Frank." She handed the box to him. "Something ...more." Was all she knew for certain. She arose and started back to the entrance from whence they had exited moments before.

Frank's mood dropped considerably. "This mean we don't get to play Master and Field Wench?" He called over his shoulder, this tone all bravado. He felt more than shitty, suddenly.

The woman had hesitated. He could feel her eyes on him. He could also feel her disappointment. She..resumed her steps.

"Don't." He..asked. His tone, completely altered.

Emmy halted. Willing to give this man every chance in the Universe if he needed it. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest.

Frank looked out over the tall tree-lined area. His own heart beating rapidly. His mind filled with dread and hopelessness. "....Don't go."

Emily's eyes filled with tears. She knew what it had taken the man to...say those words.

"It's ok..you don't have to do this. Everything is ok like it is. Let's just...go on, ok?" She made it easier on him for to lose him was unthinkable. Even if he were an asshole..He was the only asshole she wanted. She had long known that fact.

"..Take the ring, Emmy." The man's tone washed over her like a soothing balm. She watched the stocky frame. He sat ram-rod straight. Which meant his insides were churning..just like hers. "I want you to have it."

"..I will..when it's the right time." She swallowed her tears, determined to be what he expected of her. "We'll both know..won't we."

She lowered her head. "And..if it doesn't come, well, then it just doesn't. The kid will never be a part of that. Are we agreed then?"

"..Take the ring." He arose, turning...his face in the shadows of the night.

She shook her head. She had not heard what she had to hear from the man. "I can't do that."

The silence was brittle and she knew he was more than pissed at her. But, this time..she couldn't compromise for him. She just couldn't. She was worth more than that.

"What.." he grated the statement. "Do you want from me?"

"I never asked anything of you, you big asswipe..I don't need anything! I don't expect you to give what you can't." She snapped her own growing anger, stepping a step. "When have I ever? You're such a...God, you're so stupid!" She turned, stalking toward the entrance of the SGC.

A large hand closed around her upper arm and she was swirled about effortlessly, her balance lost. She gasped, grasping for a stay hold, finding it in the rock hard muscles of the man's chest area. "You idiot..what are you doing?"

"You want the fucking words said?" His warm breath fanned her face and he smelled of cigarettes and spearmint gum. "What the hell do they mean? NOTHING!"

She knew that. She swallowed the threat of tears yet again.

"All I want.." She managed, her tone shaky but as even as she could make it under the circumstances. "Is for you to let me the hell go. I'm cold. I'm going inside now."

"The kid has to have a name!"

"He will..mine." She pulled from his grasp, which he allowed.

"It's my kid."

"Yeah, well, he's mine too." She whispered harshly, poking his chest angrily with a taper finger tip. "You stupid gorilla. What century are you living in? I don't need you to step up and do the right thing. I don't fucking need you at all. Sorry to disappoint."

She turned, ready to take her leave.

"Maybe I need you."

The woman turned, shocked. "What?"

"...You heard me, damn you."

Emily..blinked. Her heart softened into a gooey pile of mush. "Fuck you, Frank. Why d-did you h-have to say...that?" The tears came and this time..she couldn't stop them.

He opened his arms and she went into his embrace, her arms lifted about his neckline. She held onto his strength, allowing her pent up emotions free reign for a beat. She knew he hated women crying though so..she backed off, swiping her cheeks, determined to master the moment.

He allowed her the time. His silence unnerved the woman. She wanted him to say something...anything at this point, even if it were stupid, as was his usual statements.

But, he didn't. She could feel his eyes even if she couldn't see his face. The night was too dark and they were in the shadows of the mountain itself now.

"You..you smell like cigarettes. You start again?" She sought vainly for something to fill the void.

"Needed a couple." He stated. He would have preferred a stiff belt of Scotch but..none was to be found on base. So he had settled for the next best thing.

"I won't have those damned things around the kid."

"I know." He nodded.

The woman allowed the moment to continue.

"I don't want another cunt. You know that, right?"

Emily stifled a laugh. "Is that your way of saying you will try to be faithful?"

She had never felt less like 'laughing', in reality.

"I won't try...I will...NOT..fuck another woman. Not unless you start it first."

She lifted startled eyes. "ME?"

"That's what I said." The man stated menacingly. "At which time..I will kill the son-of-a-bitch and make you wish you were dead...then, I'll bring six or seven women right before your fucking eyes and fuck each cunt repeatedly and make you watch."

"Well, that kind of gets me hot." She knew he meant each and every word, despite her reply. "Will you fuck me afterwards? Think I'll be ready by then."

"You fucking wish. I'll never stick my dick in you again...not ever. Nor will I allow any other bastard to fuck you."

"That hardly seems fair..after all the times you've had women when you were with me." She reminded. "You think I don't know about them?"

"I know you know they meant shit. You're the one I come home to."

"Well, I feel so privileged." She rolled her eyes. "Question, Frank..if you hadn't knocked me up...would you still be offering that little black box?"

"...Yes."

Emily..felt her heart begin to thud again. Her pulse having jumped erratically. "...You are such a fucking liar."

"Don't have to lie...not with you..do I."

No. She had never made him feel as if he had to lie to her. That was one thing she could not stomach. His other women? Hell, she always knew she could get another man if she really wanted..so they hadn't been an issue. And he had not had any of late that she knew of.

He could never hide that part of himself. He was too damned honest. He hated lies more than she did. So, the stupid moron would confess...tell her when or if...he had..been stupid.

They were not exclusive. Not at first. Emily had 'dated' other men. She knew Frank was doing the same, well, women. But that had stopped for the woman two years ago. She had fallen in love with the man. She hoped he didn't know of her weakness.

There had been a few women after that two year mark for the man. Three that she knew of. One, he had been drunk and didn't even remember what she looked like. The second..was a woman he met in the Resistance. It had been a one night thing. And the last was just odd. She didn't know if he had been drunk or what..but, he told her about this red head. With green eyes. And he thought maybe she had only been a dream or something but..he kept having his dream and it clearly bothered the man.

He had said. He didn't actually want or seek this women out...she just..was. He had even saw the base doctor..such as he was, at the time. He had went for a couple of sessions but Emily had never seen this woman on base. And Frank was certain she was on base. For he was never gone for a very long period of time and when he supposedly was with this woman. Emmy knew for certain. He had NOT left base.

And yet, the woman was not in any files or on their computers.

At first Emily had been highly pissed, then..just more curious. Frank was more 'bothered' by the 'meetings' with this woman than Emily over a period of time. She had followed him one night..

He had gone to the 23rd floor. Nothing down there except storage and Evvie's shit. He had entered Evvie's quarters and emerged less than an hour later. Emily had entered immediately thinking to confront the bitch, but all she found was a room full of wires and monitors and computer shit.

That night, once again...Frank had 'confessed' his unfaithfulness'...

Emily knew for certain..there had been no other human in that room. None. And no other exits. So, it was a mystery she was determined to solve. When Frank had told her of Jack O'Neill's 'cloning'...she began to wonder...if Evvie might have had something to do with this mysterious red-head that didn't seem to exist.

She had asked Evvie point blank to show her the file of this 'person'...Evvie had stated quite emphatically...such a person did not exist on base or anywhere she could find in her data base.

The Computer Chick suggested it was a way that Major Cromwell reassured himself that he would remain faithful to Emily. That he was a very complicated man with an even more complicated past that impacted how he perceived the present or any relationship he undertook.

Emily didn't buy it at first but having spoken with Sam Carter, and in round about terms, described the events in vague hypothesis-like details..Sam had concurred with Evvie's diagnosis.

Which had amazed Emily somewhat.

In essence, Carter had said, a man might create a fantasy woman to fulfil his..eh..needs. That was how Carter had said it. So that the man would not go looking for a real, flesh and blood partner as that man might have been apt to do in the past. This fantasy female would supply all the carnal impulses, thus eliminating them from the man's everyday existence. He could then, theoretically be content with one female. As he had been satisfied elsewhere plus getting his jollies at home too. When in reality..he had only been doing so in his mind. The impulse in Alpha Males was strong to..procreate. But, there were some that considered infidelity unthinkable. So, if ...a certain male happened to believe this and yet needed the added stimulation, say of..extramarital affairs. It would create a tremendous imbalance in his sub-conscious mind. If that man's mind was strong enough. And his will determined enough..He would solve the problem in such a manner as to create a fantasy lover.

Emily had never given much credence to it all until she followed Frank a few times..he always ended up in Evvie's quarters...spending an hour or so and leaving.

Emily had searched the room before his arrival and after so...nothing. No female. No red-head. She was stumped.

She had even tried to enter while the man was inside a few times. She received a jolt of electricity for her troubles..so after a few attempts..and shouting for the man to come out..with no results what-so-ever...or confronting him as he exited...

Only to receive a blank stare and silence for her efforts...she let it go.

After he slept, he was Frank again and all was well.

Emily was stumped. But, she was determined to solve the mystery.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 (Down Time, First Time and It's About Time) SEXUAL SITUATIONS..ADULT LANGUAGE

Jack O'Neill's 'playtime' was nearing completion. He could feel it in the very marrow of his bones not to mention..the delicious tightness of his balls.

His breathing was labored, a fine sheen of perspiration glistened his naked form. He had 'played' hard this time, in more ways that the obvious.

Carter had allowed him true 'playtime' such as the man had never experienced before. His eyes took in the visual beauty of pink tinted little ass cheeks. Tinted by his palm. His dick throbbed painfully with the need to deliver the load built so painstakingly by the woman over the past half hour.

The best damned half hour of Jack O'Neill's life, as far as the man was concerned.

Jack was discovering the 'feel good' experience of 'role-playing'. Carter had given him free reign to allow his imagination to take flight. For a 'fly boy'...there was nothing better.

The man didn't know where the inspiration had come from for the woman, but as soon as he had began the ancient movements of love-making..Carter had suddenly pretended to be most submissive. After that second smack on her ass, she had pleaded for his understanding, hastily backing into his thrusts, burying his cock to it's hilt with a seductively stated...

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to displease you. Is that..better?" She had begun to grind her pussy this way and that in a tantalizing motion that drove Jack up the freakin wall..just to watch it made his want to cream.. "Don't be angry with me." She had asked in a seductively stated pout.

Jack had blinked his awe, staring down between his legs, seeing his dick buried inside the best pussy he had ever had and that sweet, little girl tone she used made his pulse race unchecked, his blood heat to feverish pitch.

Angry? Freaking angry? How could he possibly be freakin...anything but..turned the hell on?

"I..I want to please you." Carter turned innocent eyes to his disoriented ones, glancing back over her shoulder. The look she gave and the tone she was using, sent two entirely different messages to the man. Jack found he loved both of them. He also found..he didn't want to have to chose between the two. He was suddenly a little greedy. He wanted to experience both..hopefully, at the same time. "Please! Just tell me what to do. What is it you want?"

It took Jack a few seconds to adjust to this side of Samantha Carter.

"Do you like...this?" It was silkily asked,, as the woman moved, sliding back and forth on his shaft, several slow..confident strokes.

Did he 'like' it? He had to stifle a moan of prurient pleasure which brought a secretive smile to Sam's beautiful lips. One he was not allowed to see.

Alpha Males weren't so hard to control. Granted, this one was nice and 'hard' at the moment but she had him purring like a lion already.

But..Alpha Males were other things as well, she was quickly to learn.

Another smack on her ass startled the woman and she allowed a small yelp of surprise.

"Faster!" Jack demanded, his tone husky, intense. "Fuck me..faster. I like to see your pussy swallow my cock."

Sam lifted her brows but thought, what the hell. She certainly had no problem with such a concept or his scenario.

"Ohh. You hurt me." She pouted prettily for the man.

"DO IT."

Ohh, that was 'Col' Jack O'Neill speaking. Now she knew how his men felt when he barked a command. Sam closed her eyes, sighing happily as she obeyed his orders post-haste.

Jack leaned a tad to watch those fantastic tits bob sensually with each contact with his balls, the tight pussy made as she fucked him hard and fast. Grunting her 'effort'.

"That's right." He encouraged. "Wet those balls with that pussy juice. Take it all..every last inch."

Carter ground her cunt lips against the warm flesh of his testicles, gasping her ecstasy, flushing slightly for the vulgarity of his words. They excited her all the more.

She relished the constant grunts, labored breaths and ground out moans escaping from Jack O'Neill's throat. His hands held her hips in death grip as if he feared she might take his 'toy' away at any given moment.

"Ummm..oh, that's nice. That feels good." The man murmured his contentment, his head back, his eyes shut for a moment but then..the brown orbs would open, greedily seeking out the visual of his stiffness repeatedly being taken into the steamy cavern. "Ohh, yeah, baby..that's the way to do me. Just like that."

Carter could 'do' him forever, had she her way. The friction of this dick, large and thick, brought her closer and closer to her apex.

"Those tits need some attention?" The man leaned, his palms making small circular motions on the stiff, more than sensitive peaks..rubbing them incessantly. Causing the woman to whimper helplessly. Jack liked that sound, his fingers twisting the puckered nipples gently, and at Sam's increased moans, he kneaded the plump orbs to help ease the pain/pleasure.

"Ohhhh..baby. I have to cum. Jesus. I have to." Jack could not wait another moment..but, he didn't know if she was at the same stage in the proceedings. He instinctively knew how to get her there, however. "That little clit..yes, right there...ummm...oh! You like it right there..don't you."

It took him only seconds. He smiled as Samantha Carter stiffened, "That's it..contract that little cunt.." He felt it quiver uncontrollably as she cried out her ecstasy. "Squeeze my dick.." The man allowed the tension coiled inside his body to..unwind. "S-Shit! F-Fuck..ohhhh, AHHHH...Ahhhh! It's...h-here, baby. Do you want it?"

"P-Pleassseee!" Carter whispered her agreement. She sooooo 'wanted it'.

O'Neill offered a strangled, choked growl, his fluid exploding from his tip in milky gobs of warm spurts. He emptied his balls..or where ever the damned build up had been. Moans and groans of passion grating from his dry, parched throat.

* * *

Outside SGC..East Side Of Mountain

The silence was thick. Emmy stood, her thoughts running a hundred miles a minute. She forgot all about the red-head. Other things weighing heavily on her mind suddenly.

"..It's good you did..the right thing, Frank." She knew his dad had not. And she knew how that fact had affected the man growing up. And to this day, probably. "That was..eh.." She lost her train of thought. The man had stepped closer, his hand filtering into the side of her hair.

Emily closed her eyes to the feel of his touch. Frank always knew how to touch her..where..to touch her. He just seemed to instinctively know. And, over the years, he had searched out and discovered all her weak spots.

His finger tips eased into the silk of her hair..massaging..causing tingles of tiny shivers to traverse her entire body. Her first instinct was to close her eyes to better feel..lean to his chest, allow him to continue the excruciatingly pleasurable pastime to his heart's content.

But, she knew Frank Cromwell. He wanted something from her. He knew how to get what he wanted. She also knew. She was not ready to make a decision as yet.

Emily pulled away from the man's influence. Putting space between them. "I..I eh..I think the thing to do is.." What? She had no idea, in reality. For she had smelled his scent. He had put on cologne. Fuck..that meant he meant business.

This was not going to be as easy as she had hoped.

"The..the ring thing was cool. It was!" And she meant it. "I..I am blown away. I am!" And..she had been. "I just think..at this time. You are under a lot of stress what with the Clone Guy and all these damned raids and the Goa'uld and all. If we could maybe, just wait a few weeks until you've had time to acclimate yourself to being 'home' again..."

"You didn't even look at it." Frank managed to sound hurt. It was part of his plan, after all.

"Well..I...I ...that was certainly wrong." The woman would give him that much. He had gone to all the trouble to steal it.. "Where...where did you get it, Frank?"

"It was donated." Frank held his smile.

Emily gave him a 'look'. "Do the people who donated it know they donated it?"

"They do now." He held the box out. "Here. Look at it. I picked it out myself."

Emily hesitated. But, at length, she took the box and opened it. She couldn't see anything but a vague shape though. Frank's pin light came on and a rather large diamond stone sparkled merrily in the tiny ray.

"Ohhhh." She gasped, her mouth falling agape. "Frank! It's ..beautiful! God!"

It was the most lovely ring she had ever seen...ever!

"You really like it?" That part was sincere.

"I do.." She lifted a heartfelt gaze. "It really is...soooo beautiful." She impulsively hugged the stocky shoulders. Which was her first mistake. She later was to realize.

His hands came to encircle her tiny waist, and even as she had pulled back slightly...he had stepped, his lower body contacting with hers. His hands, while unoffensive, held them pressed together.

"Eh..." She tried a smile, feeling her middle tighten with familiar sensation. He was not hard but..even when Frank was not hard..there was a definite..bulge associated with his lower regions. "I..I just love it. It's perfect! Really!"

"Yeah?" His tone of voice caressed her and she knew what he was doing. Exactly. It wasn't like he hadn't used the tactics before. "Then..put it on. Just to see how it fits. IF..it fits. I can always get another."

"NO." She forgot about his motives, holding the ring protectively to her breasts. "No..I don't want another."

"Then...try that one on."

Ok..point one for the ass wipe. She did want to at least try it on. In spite of herself. She looked at the box, seeing the occasional glint of platinum in the moon light. Frank had put his light away, apparently.

"Well...I...guess it won't hurt to ..try it on?" She grinned a little girl grin, seeking his approval. "Right?"

"Hell no..you can always take it off."

Emily didn't know if it would be that easy but...her hands shook as she took the ring from it's cushy surroundings. She was afraid she would drop it in the night and not be able to..

"Here, stupid..let me." The man took charge, taking the ring, and her hand, slipping it on her finger. "You're shaking like a leaf. What the hell is wrong with you?" He chuckled sensually.

What the hell was wrong with him? She didn't know what was 'wrong' with her. She had no clue. "..It's cold, that's all. I'm..cold." She lied to save face.

Frank removed his jacket and placed it about her small shoulders.

Cromwell was six feet tall. Emily was only 5'6". His jacket swallowed her petite frame but it held his warmth and scent and was heavy.

She looked at the ring on her finger holding it to the light of the moon. "Is..is this the right finger?" She had never done this before and her mind was not exactly sharp at the moment.

"Well, personally.." Frank found her loss of equilibrium endearing but he had to be Frank Cromwell. "I prefer this one." He held up his middle finger. "And, I think you've grown quite fond of it too, if you tell the truth."

She chuckled, shocking him. He had expected a smack upside the head for his trouble, after all.

"It's so pretty." Her eyes shone with inner happiness. "..Thank you, Frank." She tip-toed, her arms going about his strong neckline impulsively. Her lips turned into the fragrant flesh of his neck and kissed it in open affection.

The man caught the jacket as it slipped, his arms going about Emily's small frame protectively, tightening somewhat as he held her close against him.

He could feel all sorts of nice bulges and warm spots.

"I really do love it! I hate to take it off."

"Then don't." He moved just enough to look into her eyes. "What the hell is it going to hurt to wear it a while? It means what you want it to mean..nothing more."

"You're lying aren't you." She grinned up at the handsome face and he dimpled accordingly.

"You're getting pretty good at reading me." He cocked his head as if studying her more closely. "Gonna have to work on that, won't I."

"It..it could be a friendship ring. An expensive one, granted." Emmy asked hopefully, already attached to the damned thing, as he knew she would be once it was on her finger.

"Nope." He shook his head. "I chose my 'friends' more selectively."

"Asshole." She grumbled, looking longingly at her...the ring. She didn't really want to take it off..really. "I..I suppose I should give it back now." She reminded herself begrudgingly, kicking herself mentally for ever putting it on in the first place..but, then..the man had counted on her feminine...side coming through.

Frank signed lightly, calling her bluff. Reaching in his coat pocket, the one she had around her shoulders and produced the black box. My, he was being most helpful tonight.

"Yep..suppose so."

She scowled and looked at her hand again.

He waited patiently.

She was sooo hesitating. "Well..I mean. You went through all the trouble of stealing it and all. You could have been caught and punished really bad." She shifted an innocent glance to the man. "It seems ungrateful somehow to just.." She frowned hard at the waiting black box. "Put it back like that."

"If we're taking a poll...I think so too."

"I am grateful, Frank.." She lifted sincere eyes. "I really am."

"How 'grateful'? Want to blow me?"

"You spoil this and you are dead." She warned coldly.

He ..straightened and tried to look serious. "So..you're grateful. Have a funny way of showing it." He played his 'part' like a good little Marine.

"..I..I guess it would be shitty of me to refuse, right? I mean..really shitty." She clutched her fingers into a tight ball in case he decided it wouldn't be all that shitty, "After all the trouble you've gone through, it would be just..not right..right?"

She sought his advise.

"Right." He held his amusement and she could see it in the smart ass smirk he tried to conceal, albeit..not very hard. She chose to ignore it in this instance.

"Well..ok then." She breathed easier. "I guess..I'll just have to accept it then..but only because I don't want to be shitty or anything." She cut him a 'look'..

"Great." He shrugged the massive shoulders. "Whatever."

"You could be a little more helpful here!" She snapped a warning.

Frank's eyes danced mischievously for her predicament. "Thank you, Emily. For accepting the token of my undying love and affection for you. It fills my heart with much joy and uncompromising.."

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" she hit his shoulder hard. "You moron! Now, you've spoiled it!"

"Yeah, whatever. Now..let's play." His eyes deepened as had his tone. "Humm?"

She shook her head woefully. "What do you mean..'play'. This is supposed to be a romantic, precious moment I'll remember for the rest of my freaking life, you know and you say...that?!"

"Oh, you'll remember it alright." He offered a confident look of his own and a slight lift of his brows. "Get on that rock." He motioned to the one he meant. "Let me watch as you take your clothes off. I need to see you play with yourself. Haven't done that in a while..have I."

She looked at the rock. "It's cold out here. I'll freeze my ass off."

"I'll keep you warm." He soothed expertly.

"This isn't even half way romantic." She snapped her belief.

"You want romance or a good pussy licking?"

* * *

SGC: 23rd Floor. Evvie's Quarters.

"You have a fantastic body." A male voice caressed her ears. Calli tried desperately to open her eyes. To see the face attached to the voice. She vaguely remembered it from somewhere. She had heard it before. "Coletti would say...it's better than Disney World.." She felt gentle kisses planted on first one taunt nipple.. "These are...The Matterhorn..." Then the other.

Calli groaned weakly. Squirming slightly. Her small fists clenched into the covering of the bed upon which she reclined. No...wait this was not a ..

"And this...." Warm fingers curved to her center of being, a thick finger sliding into her opening to move in and out...in and out...heating the canal to a molten level of 'ache'. "Is..Magic Mountain." A sensual chuckle made her body vibrate to it's resonance. "I'm not Coletti..thank God, so I'll just say...you are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes upon and you make me so fucking hard, I just want to fuck the hell out of you until you beg me to stop."

Calli manage open her eyes. She looked into the most startling pair of hazel eyes. And..the most handsome face stared back at her.

Calli knew this man. This man with his finger in her cunt. This man who, even now..was moving that finger most suggestively, as he watched the play of emotions across the lovely face.

"You like that sweetheart?" He asked in soft whisper. "I know..I do."

Calli gasped, moving rapidly, scrambling as far away from the contact..and the man...as she could possibly get.

The man's surprise showed on his face. "...What?" He moved toward her as if to offer comfort..and Calli held up a warning hand, her expression alone enough to stop his advancement.

"Did I hurt you, baby? Wasn't I doing it right? Hey...Just tell me. Anything you want..." He seemed most sincere. "Anything. I'll do it. All you have to do is..say the word."

"You..you just stay...right there." Calli warned, pulling herself up into a tight ball, her hands covering her breasts.

"Aww, sweetheart..don't do that..they're so lovely..." The man pleaded openly, seeing the Matterhorn concealed from his eyes now. Well, some of it. A lot leaked out of the small hands, thank goodness.

"Calli.." the man's tone allowed his total disappointment, his eyes sweeping her huddled form greedily..noting the curled up legs. "Don't hide that little pussy. You're driving me crazy, sweetheart. Don't be like that, please." He coxted. "Come on. I can do better. Give me a chance."

"You..you just.." Calli shook the long tresses negatively. "No! Don't! Stay!"

"Aww, baby." He raked his hand across his face in a gesture of desperation. "Fuck, angel. What did I do? What?? God! Don't be like this. I'm dying here!" He groaned his new-found misery. "Fuck!" He grimaced his pain, grasping his stiff cock, rubbing it gently.

"Stop that!" She flushed prettily. "You just...stop it! Right now!"

"YOU stop it, angel...please. Come over here. Let me touch you. Shit..I'm hurting..don't you give a shit?"

"I know you!" She did..she knew this man.

"Of course you know me, sweetheart. I assume you don't let every man get this far." He didn't think that at ALL about the woman..never had.

"You idiot..don't you wonder why we're in a telephone booth? They are doing something to us...this isn't real.." She averted her eyes...hastily, for he was still massaging his..thing. Albeit, unconsciously, perhaps.

"Telephone booth..princess..what the hell are you talking about? We're at my apartment."

"As IF I would go to your apartment " Calli just wanted this to stop...she wanted some clothes. "EVVIE..I don't like this..tell the General I don't like it..I want to go home now!"

"Calli.." The man moved tentatively. "Please, baby. Listen to me, ok? I guess I shouldn't have let you have those beers. This is my fault. Can we talk? Can we do that?"

The woman looked aimlessly about the stark white room with the two telephone booth thingys. There was nothing to cover herself with. "Just..don't look at me while you're talking..that's all."

The man..sighed lightly, averting his eyes. "Ok..ok, whatever you want..just..hear me out, right? Will you do that?"

Calli felt a little better now that he wasn't looking at her. "Hurry up then, I'm cold and I want this stupid thing to stop."

The man seemed confused but. "Ok..sure. I don't know exactly what is going on but..can I tell you what I think is going on?"

Calli thought that one through. "...well, whatever it is, you're wrong but..go ahead. Just don't look at me while you do it."

The man spread his hands helplessly. "Allllright." He was agreeable. "Whatever you want. I..I thought you were ok with this. I mean..you said you were..right?"

"I didn't say anything of the sort. It's the drugs, don't you get it?"

"Calli..I don't do drugs and neither did you..at least..tonight. We were in the mess hall and we started kinda..well, flirting..at least I was. And one thing lead to another and we..talked a while and then..we drove around and talked some more. And..." He looked at her..

"HEY."

He..turned back. "Sorry.." He had forgotten. "Calli..it was real nice..you let me kiss you and ..things got a little..hot and heavy and I asked if you wanted to come back here...you drank a few beers...two..just two. I wouldn't let you get drunk. I swear. And then...well.." He started to look but caught himself this time. "Honey, it's hard to talk to you and not look at you."

"Well, just force yourself."

"...I think you have a beautiful body."

Calli glanced about herself. "This is just weird..Evvie you promised you wouldn't tell him..you big liar!"

"Baby..I don't know what you're talking about. If I've done something to piss you off..I am sooo sorry. Can I make it up to you? I'll do anything, Calli...anything! I...I really like you."

"No you don't" she disgusted... "You like that woman with the long legs..Anderson something."

"...Anders? She's ok..sure." He dismissed. "There's nothing serious going on there, honey. We went out a few times. That's all. I ..I like you. I swear. I've always thought you were cool. I just thought you liked the Major."

Calli felt another shot of..something and she got all...sleepy again. "F-fuck." She lay back, light-headed. The man was instantly beside her.

"You ok, sweetheart? Here..lie down. Please. Should I call Frasier?"

Calli fought the white haze..she fought it for all she was worth. She would get Evvie for this if it were the last thing she did.


	53. Chapter 54

Chapter 53 (The Few, The Proud..The Desperate) SEXUAL SITUATIONS...ADULT LANGUAGE / TOM LARSEN IS NOT MY CHARACTER.

Calli fought the affects and won...sort of. She lay, unresponsive as yet.

The hazel eyes of Tomas Larsen stared at her with open concern. "I'll get Frasier, sweetheart."

Calli's hand lifted, touching a muscled bicep, her eyes had been examining the hard contours of his body. "..You can fire a ..rocket launcher." She remembered distinctly.

The man's concern deepened. "Shit, Calli. You're scaring the hell out of me."

"..I'm..ok." She sighed lightly. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem 'fine'...even for you." The man closed his eyes, exasperation in his tone now. "Shit! I didn't mean that how it sounded! I think you're adorable! Always have, I only meant.."

"That I'm weird." She grinned and the man's heart softened two-fold as did his eyes. "And I have a big ass."

"Coletti is the 'big ass'. Don't believe anything he tells you, baby. Your ass is fucking perfection." The man shook his head minutely. "I could kiss that little ass all day long and never tire of doing so. I freaking love that little ass." His hand curved to the firm slope, his fingers squeezing, his palm rubbing erotically.

"..You do?"

"Ohhh yeah." He more than assured her, his gaze lowering, the back of his hand brushing lightly over the side bulge of her breast. "And these? Work of Art, sweetheart." His tone held his reverence. "Fucking work of art. I can't stop looking at them."

Calli glanced to her breasts. She absently ran her hands over the plumpness, closing her eyes to the feel of her flesh under her palms. "..Whatever they are giving us. It makes me all.." She moaned softly. "Ummmmm."

The man's eyes widened, his mouth falling open as he watched the small hands move about her own body.

Calli arched slightly, massaging the ache from her breasts, her fingers playing with her nipples. She sighed happily.

"Shhhhit!" Tom breathed his awe as her fingers trailed across the flat of her stomach, down into the pout of her vaginal lips. "F-Fuck, Calli!"

The woman massaged her clit, whimpering slightly.

The man's attention was transfixed. He simply could not look away. "Jesus God!" He shifted hastily, leaning quickly, bending..his tongue licking about her fingers, hungrily pushing a path through to sweetly caress the tiny nub..

Calli spread her legs, gasping/groaning weakly, lifting for him.

"God. I could lick this tiny thing all fucking day." His breath was warm, hot on her flesh. "You taste so delicious. You smell so good." He murmured his total rapture. "Like this, sweetheart? Right..here?" His fingers spread the slippery lips, his tongue exploring freely..

He found the spot quickly. Calli's moans of gratitude made his skin goose flesh. She grasped his head, holding him where she wanted him to be. "Ohhh!" She breathed raggedly, squirming helplessly about as he worked his magic.

"Ohh, yeah, baby. Let me lick that little clit for you." He did so eagerly, wantonly and in seconds, he had his reward. Calli's long, piteously drawn out whimper of release was music to the man's ears.

He smiled happily, blowing warm air on the spot as he allowed her to finish on her own.

His smile grew as the woman clearly experienced another orgasm, as a series of tiny spasms shook her petite frame. And the sounds she emitted were unmistakable.

"That's my baby," he approved wholeheartedly. "There ya go! Ummm..that a good one?" He nuzzled her clit gently. Offering one last lingering sweep with his lips.

He kissed the shaved area around her opening, the insides of her thighs, methodically.

He grinned, noticing the small fingers clutched the bed linen in a death grip as the sensations rocked her body. The aftermath of her climax. Those tits were something to see!

"..C-Come." She whispered weakly, motioning with a slight movement of her hand.

"Ohh, fuck! I almost did." He agreed.

"No..here." She wet her lips with her tongue. "Come..here." Her hand caught his hand, tugging to signify her meaning.

He moved instantly up her body, his mouth trailing kisses, his teeth nipping softly on his way. "God, that was beautiful, sweetheart. Those sounds tore me apart. Fuck! You make the best sounds ever! I'm so fucking hard!"

He started to kiss her mouth but she shook her head. "You now." The green eyes caught his. "You..your turn."

"Shit..." He whispered hoarsely, more than agreeable to anything she might wish, in reality. Calli's small fingers searched and found what she 'wished', the warmth wrapping about the thickness of his shaft as she tugged insistently.

The man allowed her guidance because he didn't have the will power to do less but he was already shaking his head. "No, Calli. You mustn't. I'll cum..shit! One suck..and I'll.."

"Launch your rockets?" She giggled infectiously.

Tomas couldn't help responding, chuckling lowly for her mood. His hands filtered into her hair as she examined his shaft in minute detail...her tapered nail scraping the underside vein lightly. "You nut bar. Yeah..yeah, I'll do that." He humored her. "I want to cum, sweetheart. I do, but..the first time? I want it to be inside that sweet pussy, ok?" He closed his eyes. "Ummm..that feels...great!" He enjoyed her expertise. "Don't stop!"

Calli halted her endeavors. "..It will hurt." She scowled. "Coletti says."

"..What?" The statement stunned the man. For he had understood it and what the underlying meaning had to be.

"I..haven't. Not yet." Calli lifted innocent eyes. She had released his penis..

"...Are you telling me.." He swallowed..hard. "Calli..are you a virgin?"

She nodded slowly, the large green eyes blinking up at him.

"...Holy Virgin Mother." He breathed out his awe, his throat suddenly parched.

Calli frowned hard. "You don't like me now?"

"WHAT???! 'Like you?'" Tomas was astounded by such a question. "I fucking love you!"

She giggled again. "It's the drugs..I don't give a shit though..do you?" She lifted upon her elbows..her gaze sweeping his nudity seductively. "Come let me play with your..rocket launcher...Major, hum?"

"Fuck." He muttered dejectedly. "No, baby. Not that. I told you. You will make me blow. I swear. I can't. I want to make it good for you."

"Well, isn't that the point? We can't disappoint the General. Do you think it will all fit in my mouth?" She frowned, playing with the tip of his cock, her thumb rubbing over the slit, using a drop of pre-cum to 'wet' the surface.

"Ohhhhhh..G-God!" He grimaced his pain. "I am soooo going to cum!" He vowed.

"It's ok if you do. I don't mind." She leaned, licking his cock teasingly.

"I'll disappoint you. That's not going to happen. Behave now..please." He wasn't above pleading at this point. But, he could not stop her either..not ..yet.

"I can make you hard again.." She was sure she could if she put her mind to it. Well, pretty sure. Coletti had told her a lot of ways to get a man ..in the mood.

"Oh, I have no doubt you could but..first..I want to make you...hard."

She scowled her confusion.

"But, I really do want to..launch a few rockets right now, so...if you really want to work with me here.." He leaned, kissing her passionately. "I'm sooo ready for that eventuality."

Calli leaned and took him into her mouth before the man could stop her.. Tomas Larsen gasped his shock, his hands easing into the sides of her head to guide her unthinkingly. "FUCK!" He cursed fluently for a beat..thrown completely by the feel of the hot hollow surrounding his dick. The small fingers squeezed the base, as she pumped it gently as she continued to administer to him. He tried to stifle a masculine grunt. "...That's so fucking erotic!" He watched as she took him into the recesses of that hot hollow.

Calli's tongue darted into his slit, her fingers raking the underside of his testicles mildly. Shivers ran up and down the man's spine. "Fuck! Ohhh..God...GOD!" He touched the fullness of her lips, his eyes lit with desire as he looked down upon the rapturous sight. "Fuck! F-Fuck, baby!...Ahhhh..Fuck..Fuck! Don't...don't! Please!"

She suckled greedily on the clean, warm flesh, his words unheeded.

"S-Stop!...Stop! STOP!" He pleaded his urgency. "STOP..S-STOP! FUCK, FUCK...FUCK!!!"

But...she didn't. To his dismay.

He growled, pulling back hastily, groaning his despair. "SHIT!" He hissed. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Don't be mad." He stroked her hair lovingly.

"I'm not mad." She blinked up at him. "I like you."

"I 'like' you too..." He slid down beside her warmth, his arms enfolding her body, pulling her close. "A hell of a lot. So, I hope you mean that."

"That's because I did what Coletti said..."

"..Excuse me?" He had stopped nuzzling her neckline, lifting his head to search her out.

"He said..swirl my tongue and do the nails underneath the balls.. He said you would like that..did you like that?"

"...Yes..very much." He took her face between his palms. Kissing her gently. "Too fucking much for my own good...I want inside you, Calli. Ok? Can we do that now?"

"NO!" She pouted suddenly, trying to turn away but he held fast.

"Look at me, sweetheart." He placated. "Listen to me."

"Coletti says it will hurt."

"I won't hurt you." He shook his head, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Coletti says.."

"I...am not Coletti." He emphasized. "I will not..hurt you. Do you trust me?" He put his mouth to hers, the kiss deepened systematically, his tongue melting to hers wantonly. "...Do you trust me, angel?" He whispered, lifting his lips only enough to speak.

He felt her nod and the little tongue seeking his eagerly now. Her arms about his neckline, those fantastic tits crushed to his chest. Her thighs rubbing against his strategically.

"Good..good." He nodded minutely, his gaze dropping to the crush of mounds pressed so intimately, rubbing against the hair of his chest. "I want you so badly. Can you feel?"

"You're very hard..that's good, right?" She lifted her leg to run it enticingly against his outer thigh. "Coletti says..that's good."

"Gonna have to make you forget about Coletti.." He thought it advisable. "Got to visit Magic Mountain again. Back in a sec..." He moved, tugging her around, his hands on her hips, as he positioned one shapely leg over his shoulder. His lips offered soft kisses up and down the area as he worked his way....down.

He settled between her legs, encouraging the woman to.. "Relax..let me do all the work. You just.." He glanced at the beautiful 'valley' he had uncovered just below. "..imagine I'm teaching you how to fire a rocket launcher..ok?"

"Ohh!' She perked right up.

"No, baby..lay back. I'll talk you through it." He held his grin for her ready acceptance. He lifted her ass, his palms gripping the firm ass cheeks. "First..find the trigger mechanism." His tongue flicked about, taking his time, searching her warm flesh, leisurely moving toward his' target'.

Calli groaned and pushed herself closer to his mouth.

"Well, thank you, Ma'am. There it is." He smiled. "Secondly...make certain the trigger is in good working order." He flicked her clit rapidly several tantalizing sweeps until he felt her tremble violently and moan shakily. Small sounds of distress continuously escaped her throat.

"Seems fine to me...now.." He lifted her a little higher, his eyes flaming with passion. "Check the sites." He pushed his tongue into her cavern licking..probing. He really liked the sounds she issued. They were much more..pronounced suddenly. And her hands gripped his hair for dear life. "One last pass on that trigger...." He concentrated on her clit until her moans alerted him she was on the verge of climax.

He moved, grasping his granite shaft. "Now..Calli. I'm going to load the shell..you ready for me to do that?"

"Y-yes. Yes!" She nodded hastily. "Please do that. Please!"

"Feel, sweetheart..how hard and..solid...like a block of C-4..before you take it out of the package. You like C-4..don't you."

"I freakin love C-4." She reached for his 'block' but he gently pushed her hand aside.

"I know you do." He soothed. "I have to shove the load into the opening, baby. The opening is small but..it will fit. It will fit just...fine."

She kissed him longingly..and of long duration...the man lost his train of thought for a moment.

"Aren't you...going to do it?"

"Wha..oh..oh hell yeah." He remembered suddenly. "Will you help me? Want to play with my load? Take it." he molded her hand to his shaft, stifling his pain. He was throbbing painfully now. Her touch ignited his ardor. He closed his fingers over her small ones on his shaft. He rubbed her clit with his tip to insure her co-operation. "Does that feel good?"

She caught the fullness of his lips, her mouth hungry on his.

"Load it, baby..." He pleaded, perspiration on his forehead from the exertion it was taking him to be patient for her. He could feel the hot flesh of her hymen straining against the tip of his cock. He just wanted to shove as hard as he could.. But...he didn't.

"I'm trying! It won't..go!"

Tom Larsen took charge, his hand tightening on hers. "Together...alright?"

She relaxed and nodded. "Together."

"One.." He closed his eyes, kissing her soundly. "...Two." He eased closer and Calli whimpered as his size stretched the flesh. She stiffened, a small inkling of pain beginning to clear her drug-clouded mind. "Shove that big fucker, baby...shove it ...hard!"

It was, in reality...the man that did the deed.

Calli cried out her startlement and anxiety, but Tomas held her waist with his free arm so she would not pull away. "Shhh..shhh, angel. Angel!" He grimaced his ecstasy, moaning contentedly, his mouth biting her shoulder lovingly. ""Shit! Shit, Calli..God! Ohhh, Fuck. It's over. It's done, baby..it's..." he struggled for breath, his chest heaving. "Baby! Fuck..it's..God! Ohhhhh?" He held on to her body, his mind reeling from the emotional onslaught of what she had just allowed. "...Fuck!" He whimpered a sacred vow of gratitude.

"You...HURT me!" She hit his shoulder and bit it as well...hard.

Tom flexed his muscles and allowed her her retribution...

"You HURT!"

"I'm sorry baby..I'm sorry." He kissed her shoulder and she pulled away angrily.

"You big liar!" She hit his shoulder again... "Get off me!"

"Calli...that is not going to happen..." He turned a stern look her way. "I would have done or said anything..ANY thing to be where I am right now. Fuck woman! Don't you feel it too?" His hand caught her cheek line rather roughly, as he pressed, opening her mouth as he forced his tongue inside. He grunted, his breath heavy on her cheek. "God!" He sighed. "It feels soooooo fucking GOOD!" His mouth parted hers again, the kiss an ardently possessive one. "I want to fuck you!" He proclaimed shakily. "I just want so badly to...make love with you. To...you. Shit! Shit, can I push it in? All the fucking way, angel??"

"NO!" Calli pouted petulantly. "You just better not!"

"PLEASE Calli! An inch...a fucking inch!" He groaned his misery. "What would it hurt you...give me that, at least..."

"No..I don't like people who lie to me."

"I didn't lie...I just didn't tell the whole truth." He used her logic against her as he often saw Forbes do.

"...Oh." He was amazed it seemed to have..worked.

"Just an inch, sweetheart. I'm begging here."

"No!" She still felt a principle was involved.

"½ inch then..." He didn't mind groveling for a chance to fuck this sweet twat...not at all.

"....Well..." Calli's 'pain' had receded, after all...and...it did feel kinda..good. His tip inside her and all. She was beginning to wonder...what another ½ inch would feel like...if the tip felt this good. "...maybe that would be...ok then. But, you just better not do any more."

"No..no more.." He eased down at least two inches...having caught her mouth, his own muffling a growl of delight...

Calli didn't seem to notice the slight difference. ".. Was that a ½ inch?"

"No, baby...this..." He sank into her completely, grasping the underside of her thigh, tugging her legs wider apart to better fit. "Is a ½ inch."

"Ohhhhh!" The woman blinked her shock. "I..I thought it would be..smaller."

"Well, it's not." Tomas lifted unto his elbows. "Gonna launch a few rockets now, Calli..got a lot of loads saved up, baby...and they are all for you. Want them?"

Calli processed, reading the hazel eyes for a long beat. She..lifted her legs about the man's waist..locking her bare feet together. "Well, you're already locked and loaded..." The green eyes danced with an inner light that heated the man's blood. "Need some help?"

"No, Ma'am." The 'Marine' lowered his mouth slowly to the full, luscious lips... "I'm a big boy...I can do it all by myself...have now for a couple months."

"Coletti says...more fun if two play the game."

"This is no game...not for me." She was informed. "But...Coletti may just know more than I give him credit for. So...if you feel the urge...join in..by all means."

"Shut up and do your duty, Marine...don't keep a lady waiting."

"You kept ME waiting."

She smiled up at him... "You don't give me what I need...you'll find yourself out in the cold..if you get my drift?"

"You 'need' it?" He asked huskily. "Or..you 'want' it?"

"Both." She lifted her mouth and...he gladly accepted. Right before he began the ancient movements of love making. It took him exactly seven thrusts...and his rockets were deployed.

Calli giggled for his lack of self-control. And he ignored her..lost in the 'moment' for some time.

Tomas Larsen opened his eyes, and...smiled slowly. "What did you expect, you little fucking tease?"

"I expect..." Calli informed him because she was an 'up-front' kind of person. "You to get me off."

"I got you off...twice, as I recall."

"They didn't count."

"And that would be...why?" He was a little confused.

"Because I say..." She lifted perfectly arched brows. "So...are you going to do your duty to me..or not?"

"...Well..hell." He sighed more than heavily. "What the fuck. If I have to fuck you again...I guess I have to fuck you again. I've licked your cunt twice...I've fucked your pussy...want it in the ass this time? What is my lady's preference?"

"My..you are so flexible. And..rather talented. You're almost as good as Coletti thinks he is."

"I have an interesting subject with which to work."

"Then...get to work."

He grinned down at her. "How do you feel about...hand cuffs?"

Calli lifted wide eyes. "Where do you find cuffs here?"

"In that drawer right there."

Calli looked at the open space next to her where he had motioned. And felt another flow of the happy juice enter her arm. "Shit." She muttered but..accepted it graciously this time.

"...and how often do you use those cuffs, one could ask."

"Never used them...to date."

"Sure." She rolled her eyes.

"It's true..if you want to know...I bought them for you."

"...Sure."

"The first day I met you...or...you and Coletti? You were arguing over cuffs...remember?"

Calli tried to do so but everything was hazy right now.

"He said they were his and refused to give them to you. Seems you had a hot date that night with Reynolds...who, like an idiot...didn't show."

"He didn't 'show' cause Coletti slashed his tires." She snapped, remembering now.

"...Well, I went out and got those...as a gag..hoping I could introduce myself that way."

"Liar."

"Honest to God's truth...then...I chickened out."

"YOU..the 'Rocket Launcher Guy?'"

"Lost my fucking nerve at the last minute." He told the truth. "I've wanted to get acquainted for a long time, Calli...there just never seemed the right moment."

"Fuck me."

"...K." He grinned and...moved down between her legs... "What a man has to do these days to ...satisfy."


	54. Chapter 55

Chapter 55( Of Mice And Men Who Are Dirty Rats)

Calli Hertz tugged on Anthony Coletti's shirt side yet again.

"HEY..HEY.." The man jerked away, her actions having disturbed his attempts to comb his hair. And even more so, had forced him to stop admiring his reflection in the mirror.

He scowled darkly down to her.

"I have to talk to you." Calli whispered harshly, her eyes glancing about the 'men' filled area anxiously.

"So talk." Coletti grumbled, going back to his hair problem, although he never really considered his hair a 'problem'...more an asset ..a virtue even.

"Not here." Calli balked. "It's..personal."

Coletti looked at the woman, then sighed heavily. "I got a briefing in twenty...be fast!"

He followed her into the corridor and she motioned him into an adjacent, less traveled section off to their right.

"What??" He snapped his impatience.

"..I.." The woman glanced about, moving closer. "I..today? There was..blood..down there."

Coletti scowled. "Fuck..is this 'hell week'? Already??" It couldn't be..he had THAT marked on his calendar inside his locker door.

"No." Calli grated. "I..I hurt..I'm, I'm..something is..different. I hurt..inside. I'm sore and..there was blood on my leg. Down there!" She motioned meaningfully.

Coletti..straightened. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't remember last night, Coletti." Her voice shook slightly. "I don't remember...anything and now..it kinda hurts. Like it's raw and I think..I think something happened but..I don't remember it! I'm freakin scared."

The man processed. "Come on. We're going to see Frasier." He grasped her wrist but she tugged, her head shaking negatively.

"NO! This is between you and me!"

"One.." Coletti held up a finger. "If what I think happened, happened...there is disease.. A possibility. Two...pregnant..you idiot..you could have gotten knocked up...and three? I want to find out what son-of-a-bitch did this to you and kill him dead...preferably in a most painful, disgusting manner. You following any of this?"

"W-What??" She had blanched visibly.

"Don't argue with me...come on."

* * *

SGC Medical Facilities

"Did you shower this morning, Calli?" Frasier had heard Coletti's version of the sordid tale. The abbreviated version, with all the colorful metaphors included.

"Of course I did!"

"You idiot!" Coletti shook his head woefully.

"Coletti? You want to be here?" Frasier warned. "Then..shut up."

Coletti...shut up. Reluctantly.

"Did you douche?" Janet asked point blank.

"..It..it hurt so I..stopped." Calli didn't seem embarrassed with the man there so Janet forged ahead.

"Good girl." The doctor smiled gently at her patient. "I'll need to examine you..run a few tests."

Calli looked fretfully to Coletti.

"It's cool..no needles, right?" The man sensed the problem.

"No..no needles." Janet smiled. "Well, a small prick for blood. That ok?"

Calli frowned.

"You're a damned Marine...show some balls for God's sake." Coletti was embarrassed for his 'team'.

"You can wait in the outside area, Coletti. Vacate!" Janet jerked her head to the door.

"He..he can stay. I don't mind, Doctor..really."

"It's ok, kid. I'll be right outside those doors. She's got to do a lot of personal stuff.." The man advised. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Your briefing."

"I'll tell Forbes that..."

"NO!" Calli was off the med table in a shot.

"Oh, like I'd tell him the truth." Coletti thumped her forehead...hard. "He'll cover for me, stupid. I'm NOT...going anywhere."

Calli rubbed her head and got back up on the table. "Oh..ok."

Janet sighed for the man's 'handling' of Calli and his 'gentle' ways of doing so.

"Calli..this shouldn't take long..I'll rush the results through. We're not that busy." The doctor looked at the man. "Soon as I've done the preliminary, you can come back in." Coletti was informed.

"Thank you, Ma'am." He nodded his thanks.

"Don't call me that. Doctor..Doc..Your Majesty." Janet quipped but kept a perfectly straight face.

Coletti tried to respond in kind, but the 'smile' was a forced one. He truly was worried about his friend. It surprised Janet Frasier. "Yes Ma...Sure, doc. I'll be out here Calli. Don't give her any grief." He warned on his way out the doors.

Calli was left alone with Janet Frasier. "..I wasn't going to." She promised.

"Of course you weren't. Ok, sweety. Gonna need you to lie back and let me take a look."

* * *

An Hour Later...Inside Infirmary

Janet had asked if Calli wanted to hear the news privately, having warned some of the findings were personal. Calli wanted Coletti to stay. He had come back after the tests and had stayed, pacing the small area like a caged animal.

He stood now, clearly on edge. More so than Calli Hertz. The waiting time had taken a lot out of the man. It showed on his very handsome face which was grim and troubled.

"...The tests were negative for any kind of STD." Janet was glad to report.

"No disease." Coletti automatically translated, not even bothering to look at a confused Calli Hertz.

The woman closed her eyes, relief flooding her mind.

"No evidence of rape, Calli. I know you are sensitive inside but ..no visible bruises.."

Calli shifted her eyes to Coletti.

"You have no memory of the events of last evening because, we suspect..of the drug we found in your system."

"The creep date raped her?" Coletti's fists clenched tightly.

"Not that drug, Coletti. This is an unknown substance. We can not identify the chemical composition."

"...What does that mean?" Coletti had exchanged looks with Calli. Both coming up empty.

"It's an unknown substance, Coletti..that means, it's not anything already out there." Janet wasn't being facetious. "It could be Goa'uld origin. I just don't know yet. But, I will find out." Janet was determined.

"I think you already know who it belongs to..you had a semen sample, right?" Coletti challenged the woman. "Or..was there more samples?"

"That is really none of your business, Marine." Janet advised lowly.

Coletti really wasn't all that concerned. He could get the information if he really wanted.

"And I have warned my nurses..all my staff for that matter..any info given out, especially to you, will be grounds for dismissal..or worse, if I have any say in the matter. You are not helping Calli by.."

"Calli is my MAIN concern." Coletti snapped.

"Then you will allow me to do what is in her best interest..won't you." Janet tilted her head to one side, staring the man down.

"Tony." Calli put her hand on the man's arm. "I'm ok. Really. Can..can we just go now?"

"I'd like you to stay a while longer, Calli. If you can?"

"Why? It doesn't hurt that much." Calli balked. "I didn't mean to cause all this trouble."

"You didn't cause anything." Coletti was angry and he was unsure whom to take that anger out on as yet. "They want you to talk to the shrink."

"AGAIN?" The woman moaned her grimace.

"It's not like you're not used to it." Coletti grumbled his own misgivings. "So..is she ok, then? Physically?"

"Physically she will be fine." Janet nodded, smiling reassuringly at the other woman.

"Did you give her the shot?"

Janet wanted to break it more gently to the woman. "..Calli..it's a precautionary measure to administer what is commonly referred to as the 'date rape' shot. I will give it if you wish."

Calli blanched a chalky white.

"It's ok..it's cool." Coletti's tone softened. "You're cool..don't freak. Take the damned shot. Everything will be ..everything will be fine. Ok?"

Calli, amazingly...relaxed and nodded. Her trust in the man complete. "You..you won't go yet."

"No." Coletti shook his head.

Calli turned to Janet Frasier. "Whatever..he thinks best."

Janet nodded and went to fetch what was needed.

* * *

One Hour Later.. Infirmary Outer Offices

Tom Larsen paced restlessly. He had been kept waiting for quite a while and no one had explained why he had been called here. He had missed the briefing for tonight's raid.

Cromwell had chewed his ass good for missing the last raid.

The man really had no excuse. He took his ass-chewing, feeling horrible. He had never missed an assignment..especially because...of a woman.

He had sat, dejectedly and made up a lame story about the Goa'uld detaining him. He felt more than shitty. He had let his people down..all for a piece of ass. And the fact that he had received a message saying the raid had been canceled...he had the paper on his table in his apartment. He had not thought to bring it, of course...thinking he would have no use for it.

Until he had been confronted by a more than pissed Frank Cromwell when he reported in to work this morning. He had been stunned by the accusation at first. And the more he listened to Cromwell bitch, the more he realized...nothing he could say or do..including, producing the note, which had obviously been faked by some sick bastard... Would change the fact.

He had not been there when the others had needed him.

Calli's ass was the best he had ever had but..even that was no excuse for dereliction of duty.

And now...this. What was going on here? And he had been escorted here by M.P.s.

He knew they waited, still..outside the closed office doors in which he now resided.

He was more than glad to see the inner door swing open and Janet Frasier enter. Until he read the pretty features. She had a smile for everyone...that smile was not apparent today.

He knew he was in deep shit...he just didn't know why.

He came to military 'awareness' out of respect if nothing else. He out-ranked her, but he sensed...something amiss, so he fell back on his training. "..Ma'am." He nodded his hello. "May I ask why I am here?"

Janet glanced at the folder in her hand. Reading a few lines. Lines she had already memorized. "...Your blood test shows trace amounts of a drug, Major. The same drug we found in Calli Hertz' system. Can you explain that?" She began without preamble.

"What??" Larsen was stunned for the second time that day.

"Calli has more than you do." Janet folded her arms, the medical file dangling in her hand. "You want to tell me what happened or would you rather speak directly to the General."

"..Is Calli alright?" Was the man's first concern. "She...she kept saying ...something about a drug. I...I thought..." Hell, were he honest with himself..he wasn't thinking much at all last night..not with the right head, at least.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you gave her the drug." Janet played a hunch.

"I didn't give her anything...two beers!" Larsen denied venomously. "That's all..I swear." He simply could not understand what was going on. "IS..CALLI ..ALRIGHT?"

Janet studied the man evenly. "The drug was administered through the upper arm...by a method much more sophisticated than anything we have. So..as I stated in my report..I am thinking Goa'uld technology. Some..technology, certainly."

Tom Larsen blinked. "...The Goa'uld know about..me? About Calli? How much exactly do they know?"

"The question of the day." Janet lifted her brows. "I didn't say it was the Goa'uld. I said...it's not our technology. Tell me what you remember of last night. Take a seat, Major..you'll be here awhile."

"I'd rather stand, Ma'am." He shook his head. "I remember everything from last night."

"Do you..." She seemed impressed.

"Of course I do."

"Then...share, by all means." She motioned, refolding her arms. "Did you and Calli have consensual sex? I know her vaginal area was...a little...tender. But, I didn't see signs of force. Did you know she was a virgin?"

Tom Larsen balked. "I don't have to tell you personal stuff. I'll speak to the General."

"I'll call him." Janet headed for her desk.

"...Wait." He gritted his teeth. "..It wasn't like you're making it out to be. I...I like Calli.. A lot. We...last night..we just seemed to hit it off. One thing lead to another and...we..did what we did. I didn't hurt her. I swear."

"Ohhh, we both know you hurt her a little..." Janet gave him an old-fashioned look.

"I..I got a little carried away I guess." He blushed heatedly. What the hell did this woman know what it felt like to be inside Calli Hertz' cunt. "She..she didn't say anything."

Janet lifted her brows. "Next time..have a little more self control, hum?"

Larsen lowered his eyes. Properly chastised. "Is...is she ok?" He asked quietly. "As God is my witness..the last thing I intended to do was hurt her. I would never hurt her..NEVER."

"I believe you." And she did. "Which brings to mind the question...who gave you the drug and why."

"Do you think the SGC has been compromised?"

"...Oddly, no, I do not. I don't think it has anything to do with the SGC."

"Then...what, Ma'am?" Tom Larsen was just happy someone seemed to believe him.

And that Calli was ok, of course. "Can..can I see her? Calli, I mean?"

"She doesn't remember." Janet told him. "Any of it."

"How is that possi...oh..the drug."

"You said, Calli told you about the drug?"

Tom thought back. He had perfect recall. "She kept saying..it's the drug. We're in a telephone booth thingy...she didn't think we were in my apartment. I thought she just didn't drink before. Forbes is strict as hell with her. I don't think he lets her drink."

"Telephone booth?"

"I didn't get it either...but, then she calmed down and...things progressed. I didn't force her, doctor. As God is my witness. I really...really like Calli. I might have tried too hard to persuade her to my way of thinking but..." He trailed off, flushing slightly again.

"Coletti thinks you did so...you'll have him to contend with." Janet wanted to prepare the man.

"Shit." Larsen grated then looked sheepish. "...Sorry, Ma'am."

"I'll do what I can to defuse the situation but...you know Coletti." Janet shrugged aimlessly. "If you want some advise...just stay away from Calli for a while..until things calm down..or Coletti does."

"He doesn't concern me. I really would like to see Calli. I won't upset her.."

"He should concern you..if only for the fact..Calli dotes on his every utterance. I hope you are aware of that fact? So..tread carefully with Coletti if you want to stay in that woman's good graces. And I'm sensing..you do?"

Larsen shifted his eyes. "..Thank you, Ma'am...for ..not thinking I would do something so...heinous to..."

"We'll get to the bottom of this but until we figure it out." Janet suggested. "I'm going to have to tell the General...no missions for you. Sorry. If the Goa'uld are somehow involved..not that I believe that to be the case... You are then, a liability. Right?"

Larsen nodded. "Understood, Ma'am."

"If you call me that again..I'll make sure I tell Coletti it was you who popped Calli's cherry."

Tomas Larsen's mouth fell agape. Not for the vulgarity...well, maybe a little for the vulgarity...but...this small, seemingly refined lady... He blinked his shock for the third time that day.

"Relax..just busting your chops." Janet laughed softly. "Calli is in the commissary. Coletti is in with the teams.. Daniel Jackson is informing them about some planet they are going to try to visit to retrieve some object the Col needs."

The man perked up instantly.

"You have a few minutes...use them wisely, Major, hum?"


	55. Chapter 56

Chapter 57 (Decisions, Decisions...)

"Jack..thanks for the time. I know you're busy."

Jack had left the meeting early. Daniel's droning sometimes just grated on his nervous system and William Forbes knew his team would gather all the Intel Daniel had to offer. And, he had needed to speak to someone he trusted.

He had bigger worries on his mind than a simple mission undertaking where he could possibly get killed quite dead.

"No problem. What's up?" Jack poured himself a cup of coffee. He held the pot out, silently asking if the other man wanted a cup.

Forbes shook his head. "...It's hard to get into. But, I know you're a stand-up guy. You'll give me the answer with no bull shit attached." The man was stalling and he knew it. "I'm messed up, Jack. Big time. I need some advise. Not thinking clearly of late. Don't trust my own judgement these days."

"Well, that's not something I like to hear from one of my top men." Jack sat, leaning comfortably back in his chair. "You need to be pulled from the mission?"

"Hell, I can kill Goa'uld or whatever we find on that planet. I can do the 'job'" Forbes grimaced at such a thought. "The 'job' isn't the problem."

"Then what is the problem?" Jack sipped his coffee absently. They sat, in a small room off the briefing area. Daniel could be seen lecturing through the glass partition. This room was quiet and private.

Forbes hesitated. "..It's Annie. Or hell, probably it's me. Hell..of course it's me." He shook his head dejectedly.

Jack waited, knowing the man would get to it when he could. Jack understood 'emotions' He understood not knowing how to deal with certain ones. Especially where a woman was concerned.

"It started about six months back, I guess. Don't worry. I'll use the abbreviated form." He had felt Jack's sigh of dread. "Annie is an activist, you know that. She's heading up a group that advocates Goa'uld practices. It's no damned secret."

Jack didn't like the fact Forbes' wife was what he considered 'fraternizing' with the enemy and he had made no secret about the fact.

"I know..you think she is a liability."

"If I thought that, you wouldn't be here." Jack's infamous 'no bull-shit' style of communicating came through. "She loves you more than her job. She'll keep quiet."

"..Yeah, well." Forbes clearly had his doubts on the matter. Which surprised Jack somewhat. "That may have been true six months ago. We've..grown apart. I spend a lot of time here now, what with the missions and our activity on base and she spends just as much time in her pursuits. We don't see each other much."

Jack listened patiently.

"We recognized the problem and were working on it. Trying to get together more often. Talking more..communicating."

Jack made a face. 'Communicating' The word made him cringe inside. He hated that part of a relationship. The part a woman seemed to need the most.

"The other night we were.. 'communicating' and ..in the middle of the process," Forbes drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a beat. "Shit, Jack. I was this close to calling out another woman's name when I came."

"...You seeing another woman?" Jack tried not to sound shocked.

"No." The other man snapped.

"You 'wanting' to see another woman?" An entirely different question.

"NO!...or.." Forbes hesitated, getting even more agitated and he couldn't look Jack in the eye. "Hell..I don't know. I don't know anything any more, Jack. That's why I'm here."

Jack processed.

"I love Annie. I do, it's just that. For a couple of weeks now. I've been thinking about this other woman. I swear to God, Jack. It's just out of the blue. I have NEVER been unfaithful to Annie and I haven't now. I didn't DO anything."

"..Yet?" Jack finished for the man.

The Major settled back dejectedly, sighing his despair. "It was so fucking vivid. So..real. When I was doing Annie, all I could see was this other woman. I don't know what the hell put such shit into my head. I never thought about C.."

Forbes caught the slip instantly, his eyes flying to Jack O'Neill's. Jack didn't say anything so the other man relaxed a bit. "I..I wouldn't cross that line. I...I don't think?"

"Your head is messed up. Maybe talking to Doc Freeman..."

"I don't need a damned shrink. I need you to tell me to straighten the fuck up. Get my shit together." Forbes snapped. "Tell me what a bastard I am and how Annie is the best thing that ever happened to me. To get my head out of my ass and take control of the situation!"

"No one needs to tell you that shit. You already know it. The fact you haven't 'taken control' speaks volumes. It means, one..you don't want to do so. You can't..not yet."

"And..'B'?" Forbes knew how O'Neill numbered things.

"The problem goes deeper than you are admitting. Even to yourself."

The Major's mood dropped, his depression deepening.

"Remember Charlie Casey?"

Forbes nodded.

"Same problem, nothing would have it until he 'tried' this other woman, remember?"

"Charlie and Nat are still together." Forbes took heart.

"He got the other out of his system." Jack shrugged.

"Nat forgave that?"

"Nat would cut his nuts off if she ever found out. No..a woman can't forgive shit like that...could you?" Jack asked.

"..No."

"No." Jack concurred. "There are three ways, in my opinion, to handle this."

Forbes gave his full attention.

"Do what Charlie did. I advise against that one. Two? Talk it out with Annie..never a sure thing. OR..talk it out with the other woman. Less dangerous. Hell, do you even know if she feels the same kind of attraction?"

Forbes knew.

"Do you trust her enough to know for certain, beyond a shadow of doubt, that she won't tell Annie..ever?" Jack stated.

Forbes remembered the dream he had. The one where the woman swore she would sooooo tell Annie.

"No, I don't trust her. She is just stupid enough to..." He caught himself but this time, it was too late. He could read Jack O'Neill's shock..no...awe...no...repulsion.

"HERTZ??? NUMB NUTS???!"

Jack was taking it well, considering. "Shut the fuck up!" William Forbes hastily glanced to see if anyone had heard the outburst. No one seemed to be taking any undue interest in them, thank God.

"Jesus! Are you insane?" Jack demanded. "NUMB NUTS? You are attracted to...to...IT?"

"Yeah, well..you haven't seen her naked, have you." Forbes defended himself. He had never meant to divulge Calli's identity.

"And you HAVE?"

"No..it wasn't..like that. It wasn't real. It seemed real but.." Forbes couldn't explain it. "Fuck, Jack. I've been having these..dreams or something, but they don't seem like dreams and she is so fucking hot! I can't get them out of my head!" The man leaned over, his head falling into his hands, that were braced on his thighs.

"I've never thought of her like that. As God is my witness. She is one of my men. Like a kid sister but now..that kid sister has grown up and she has a set of tits on her to die for and her cunt is....fuuuuuck!" Forbes squirmed in his chair, fighting a hard-on even now.

Jack recognized the signs. He felt them for Carter. So he..calmed. "Yeah, but..still." He tried to be understanding...supportive. "Just...ewwww."

Forbes rolled his eyes. "Tell me what the fuck to do here!"

"You want her off your team?"

"NO!" The man balked instantly, coming out of his chair and at Jack's expression. "..Yes. Yes, that would probably help. I..guess." He had to admit albeit, dejectedly. Then, "No, Jack..please. I can't do that...not yet." His head fell back. "Shit! SHIT! HOW did this happen? HOW?"

Jack had no answers.

"Stay away from her. Work on the relationship with Annie. Get Hertz off your team. Today. Those are the hard decisions. You have to decide if you want to make them. You ok for the planet thing?"

Forbes nodded, falling silent.

"You sure?" Jack needed to hear the words.

"Yes. If anything. It will clear my head."

"No easy answers here, Wil." Jack knew he hadn't helped all that much. "Sorry."

The man stood, withdrawn into his own sphere.

"..I'll reassign Hertz. Talk to Cromwell. He'll look out for her for you until this shit blows over and you and Annie work things out."

William Forbes felt like someone had hit him in the gut but all he did was nod minutely.

"Thanks for your time, Jack...thanks for..not judging me." He lifted grateful eyes.

"Those that live in glass houses..." Jack began only to lose the momentum...so he finished lamely. "Probably should have lots of robes laying around."

Forbes had not smiled. He merely left. Silently.

* * *

Commissary SGC

"Calli?"

The girl was drawing something. She looked up, a little surprised to see who was speaking to her, Larsen thought. But, she smiled at him and offered a "Hi."

"Hello, swee...hello." He rephrased, remembering that Janet Frasier had told him the girl's memory was somewhat lacking. "How you doing? Can I sit?" He indicated an empty chair beside her.

"Sure." She smiled up at him again.

He sat, turning his attention to the woman. "So...how you doing?" He asked again.

She scowled darkly then, as if remember. "Beelezebub reassigned me to another team." She pushed a photo of Jack O'Neill over for inspection.

Larsen's quick brain took in all the black marker strokes on Jack's 8 by 10 glossy face. Eye patch, glasses, scars, zits, arrow drawn through his neck, knife through his head..blacked out teeth, earring..a rather feminine one, dangling from one ear...

Larsen lifted amused eyes. "..Reassignment? Why?" He thought he already knew the answer, of course. The same one that had gotten him taken off mission time.

"Satan didn't bother to say." She snapped.

Tom slid the photo back. "Very creative and..a little scary." He teased her.

"He deserves it. I didn't do anything...not this time. NOTHING. SG-13 is my team..MINE!" She was getting angry with Tom Larsen now. "I earned it."

"I'm sure it's only temporary. You can ask the Col his reasons, you know."

"His 'reasons'? He is insane...that's his 'reasons'. He's a sicko. Deranged. Mentally unbalanced. A squirrel in search of a stash of nuts!" Calli vented. "I didn't DO anything!"

Larsen wondered if her..their..activities last night had something to do with this decision on Jack O'Neill's part. He highly suspected he was the reason for her unhappiness. Great.. He sighed mentally...just fucking great.

"I...I could talk to him, Calli..if you want."

It was the least he could do, after all.

"..You?" She was puzzled. "Why would you want to do that? You don't even know me, really. I mean...do you? Do we? Know each other all that ...well?" The woman rephrased hastily. "Not that I would mind knowing you..and all. I didn't mean that."

"..Yeah?" He smiled at her. His eyes..deepening somewhat. "I would like that too. A lot."

"...You would?" That seemed to puzzle her even more so.

"Absolutely."

She seemed very pleased....for a beat then...she scowled hard at him. "..Did someone put you up to this? Is this a fucking joke?"

"What?" He was the puzzled one now.

She sat back, her expression a cool one. And she folded her arms in much the same fashion as Janet Frasier had earlier. "Very funny." She chided. "I am sooo amused. Go away!"

The woman went back to her black marker art. Certainly in no better frame of mind now.

"...Calli..I don't know what you are talking about. I...I just thought it was time we..eh..I don't know. Get to know each other a little better?" The man tried again. "We have worked here for a while. And, I think you're kinda...cute."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Look..if you don't go away..I will soooo have Coletti kick your ass."

"I am not afraid of Coletti."

"Yeah, well you just better be. He can be one mean S.O.B. when he wants. So just..go away!" She motioned.

"...Calli..we have to talk." He dreaded the fact. But, he had to be the one to tell her.

"I'm busy here." She drew a lightening strike hitting Jack's head.

"I was the one...last night." He blurted. "I...we...made love. It was me you were with."

Calli's eyes darted to his, shock registering within the green pools.

"I didn't give you any drug. We just..hit it off and...then it just...happened. I, for one, am not sorry it did."

She continued to stare at him. The lovely mouth agape.

"I don't know who gave us the drug or what it is or why they did it.." He continued rapidly. "I would have wanted what happened to happen with or without the damned stuff. It had nothing to do with how I feel about you."

The green eyes..blinked. "How...how you feel about me?"

"Yes. I have wanted to approach you now for quite a while. There just never seemed an opportunity that was right."

Calli...blushed. And she lowered her eyes.

"It's ok." He sensed what she had just realized. "It was great. The best. At least..for me. I know you don't remember any of it."

She remembered the fact that...he had seen her naked. Her blush deepened.

"God, I wish you could remember." He vowed. And he smiled when she became all fidgety and uncomfortable under his watchful eyes.

"I remember you hurt me!" Those green eyes flashed her temper. But, he suspected it was more for her inability to handle the situation as well as she would have liked.

"Well, sweetheart." He thought the truth would serve him well. "That tight little pussy got me all excited and I kinda lost perspective for a while. You..said...that you liked it too."

"As if ! You couldn't tell me anything and expect me to believe you. I did not! I never said any such thing."

"I have a photographic memory. Does the phrase...do it harder, rocket launcher guy ring a bell?"

Calli gasped, her cheeks getting a work out this afternoon.

"I...I ..eh...I never!" She was pretty sure. She arose agitated. "I am sooo gonna tell Coletti. You'll be sorry, Mister...you'll be very sorry."

"No I won't." He arose as well to tower above her. "Even if Coletti does kick my ass..there is nothing he could do to me to make me regret being inside your pussy."

"You take that back!" She hissed, lowering her voice, moving closer, Not that others could hear them..as there were no others present. "Right now!"

"Fraid not." He held his amusement. Then grimaced and cursed his surprise as the woman had hit him full in the stomach with her small fist. He...started chuckling as he drew in a much needed breath. Arising slowly from his slightly bent over position. "You little nut bar. Behave. I'll have to turn you over my knee."

"You just try it...ass wipe!"

"Come on now, angel...think it through. Sure you wouldn't like that? Having that firm ass spanked all nice and pink then...a thick dick shoved inside your slip and slide?" He tried a theory he had about her.

Sure enough...it gave the woman pause for thought. The pretty brow furrowed slightly.

"Hope Coletti hits harder than you do." He continued to plague her, enjoying himself as he never had before, with any other woman. "...Don't be mad, baby. Let's kiss and do some intensive making up..what do you say?"

"You wish." She turned on her heels and marched out the opened doors of the commissary.

Tom Larsen sighed mentally, watching that sweet little ass swish out of his life...well..he had handled that well.


	56. Chapter 57

Chapter 58 (Artistic Ability Abounds In Unexpected Places) SEXUAL SITUATIONS

* * *

"Coletti..have you heard a damned word I said?" Forbes was in no mood today to be understanding and sympathetic. As if this day was any different than any other.

The man in question, continued cleaning his rifle, obviously oblivious to the world. A fixed frown on his face.

"COLETTI!"

The man turned his head slowly, his eyes fixing on Forbes face but there was no recognition in that gaze.

Forbes sighed mentally. He reached, shaking the hard muscles of Coletti's shoulder. That roused the man.

"What?" He growled, his tone less than respectful.

Forbes was smart enough to know...something was up. Tony had never spoken to him in that manner. "...There something you want to tell me? You up for this mission?"

"...I'm fine." The man moped, returning to his rifle, although the Major thought even that was done on 'remote control'.

"You convince me of that fact...or I pull your ass off this mission."

Coletti glanced up then back down. "..Whatever." He went back to his 'business'.

Forbes was a little concerned now. "...Tony." He sat on the bench beside the man. "What's going on..something is bothering you. Is it Miss 'D' Cups?"

"No." Coletti snapped. "You want to pull my ass...pull it.." He made to rise but a firm grip on his shoulder kept him on the bench.

"I want to help...let me." He put things on a more intimate basis.

"...I can't. It's personal. I promised." Coletti clearly wanted to 'share'. "I'll handle it." A determined look passed on the man's face.

"Calli?" Forbes knew of only one thing that could make Coletti that 'responsible'.

The younger man stared at the Major in awe. "..How did you KNOW that?"

"What's going on..she ok? Something wrong?"

Coletti was torn. He had promised. His mind worked for a way to get around it and came up empty.

"It won't go any further. You know that, right? I won't tell her." Forbes asked.

"..It's not that." Coletti didn't think it was, at least. "It's just really personal and she trusted me, you know?"

"I understand. But, maybe I can help. That's all I'm saying. She's one of us, right? We stick together."

Anthony hesitated. He soooo needed advise on this one. But, he just couldn't. "..I can't tell you..but, you can ask her yourself. Look, you know how to work her."

Forbes thought it through. He had made a promise of his own. To stay away from Calli Hertz. He had promised Jack O'Neill. Still. It was Calli.

"It's nothing I can't handle..really. It's just I'm sooo damned angry I can't think straight. I just want to snap someone's neck and I want to do it with my bare hands."

"Coletti...is Calli alright. That's all I want to know."

"She's alright." The man sighed. "Hell, she is taking it better than me."

"Taking what?"

Coletti just shook his head. He wasn't going to divulge anything.

Frank Cromwell's Office

Frank scowled over the mission report for tonight. His thoughts were on two things. One, it would be his second time to step through that fucking relic. He remembered the cool rush of the first time and quite honestly, he could not wait to experience it again.

And, for once, he had no misgivings about the Clone Guy being along. It knew more about this damned star thingy than anyone on base...It was kinda neat that they were trying to fire it up again, too.

And..secondly? Another kind of rush he could not forget. The memory brought a smile to his lips. The night he had given the ring to Emmy. Before they had come in..they had 'played'. He had planned a simple lick job..get her off. Maybe a quickie for himself. To top off the evening. A 'perfect' proposal, in Frank's world.

His thoughts turned inward and he absently tapped his pen on the desk top as he allowed the happy memories free reign for a beat. It was rather unlike the man to indulge in such things, especially with a mission forthcoming.

He smiled and...mentally said..fuck it.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~ "Frank...honey. Not..there." Emily squirmed about, shifting slightly to better guide the man's mouth where she needed it to be. "Ohhhhhhhh..." He had found 'the' spot and it made the woman moan her encouragement. Her hands gentle now on the man's head, whereas a second before...she was being most insistent to exactly where she wished him to be.

Frank had grinned and worked leisurely on her clit with his tongue. He had covered her with his coat..as he had needed ...or wanted, at least...a visual aid to assist in 'his' playtime...having opened her coat and pushed the black tee up over the fantastic breasts.

His hands played with them even now...under the warmth of the jacket. She was positioned upon a natural rock out-facing, and Frank had lifted her now unclad legs upon his shoulders. If she was cold, she was keeping it to herself. He was stooped on an incline that put him exactly where he needed to be to deliver the goods.

Frank looked at her lovely face from time to time. Her eyes were open, and she looked at the starry heavens above. But, Frank didn't really think she was seeing them, per se.

He never tired of giving this woman pleasure. It gave him pleasure to do so. So, he took his time. Never rushed. Never took the quick route. Oh, there were the desperate times, after a raid, say...and he just needed to feel something..anything... But, then...he would make it right for her. After he had slept an hour or so, after the horror of the 'moment' had worn off.

After he had found his soul, after he had been reminded that he had one.

By...this woman. The one he loved to touch. The very feel of her skin made him aroused. The fact he was the only male she would allow touch her. Her private places..her vulnerable places. Her..special places.

Emily denied him access to nothing. She gave herself over to his keeping. Trusting him completely.

She had trusted him that night...even over her own instincts. He had felt her tremble, close to climax. It was too soon so he had pulled back, halting his mouth's activities on her vaginal area.

He had stood. Looking down over his property. And ..he had smiled. The woman had smiled gently back at him. Amusement showing in her eyes. She understood, from his stare, that he needed to prolong the playtime. She had no problem with it.

Then..Frank's eyes snapped up...his senses kicking to alert status. He had heard something. His hand instantly coming to his face, his finger shushing her, as it was placed across his lips.

Emily had frozen. She heard nothing but Frank's senses were much more 'tuned' than her own.

She watched his face religiously.

Frank had seen Simon..or was it Garfunkle...he was down the cliff, making his way slowly up a well worn path. Frank watched the Jaffa approach. He could have safely..easily, have slipped into a place of concealment. He had time..it would take the Jaffa a good three, four minutes to get to the spot where they were.

Plenty of time.

Frank simply did not feel like doing so...he had not had his ..release. He wanted it. And now, he wanted it even more so. There was something about the danger of the moment. Not that he would ever risk Emily or his kid. If the Jaffa discovered them...Frank had the Zat gun.

The Clone Guy had painstakingly explained...one shot..unconsciousness or incapacitated...two shots...dead...three shots...all gone. No trace.

But, the part of Frank Cromwell that made him the best at what he did..that part. The 'junkie' part. Wanted a little 'kick' tonight. It was a special night. He not only wanted Emily to remember it..he kinda wanted to have a few mementos as well. Emily had her ring.

Frank wanted...he removed his finger from his lips and gently put his hand over the woman's mouth. The large eyes blinked up at him. But, the trust was still there. She lay perfectly still. Frank glanced down...even in the moonlight. He could see the glistening surface of her exposed pussy. He checked on the Jaffa's advancement.

Closer...Simon and/or Garfunkle was much...closer.

Frank's eyes shifted to Emily's patiently waiting ones. His face softened. As did his eyes. He took his shaft in his hand..pushing it into the incredibly tight cavern in one sure shove.

The woman stiffened, closing her eyes. Then they sought his immediately and she shook her head negatively.

Frank smiled, and began the ancient movements of love-making...taking his time. Sliding slowly in and out of her delicious pussy, his pulse reacting wildly for the danger of the moment. His cock as hard as granite suddenly.

He kept his hand over the woman's mouth as his free one massaged and squeezed her breasts lovingly. His fingers pinched, twirled and generally teased the hell out of the puckered little peaks. He could feel her wetness grow with each thrust he offered. She was just as turned on as he was. She knew she could not make a sound. The Jaffa was very close now...she could hear his approach. Hell, who couldn't have. Clumsy-footed bastard.

Frank grinned at the woman for she was biting the inner part of his palm to keep from allowing the emotions she was feeling to surface.

Frank's eyes kept a constant vigil on the Jaffa. They were concealed behind several large pine trees...but, if a sound was made..one mistake..one escaped grunt..or movement even...they would easily be discovered.

Then Frank would have to kill the bastard but..that might alert Ba'al to something no one wanted the Goa'uld alerted to.

Frank was not overly concerned for that issue. One Jaffa, thrown off a cliff..poor bastard slipped and fell...a tragedy, of course...but, things happened. Shit happened..

Right now... something was 'happening' for Frank Cromwell. He fucked 'his' little pussy with even, determined strokes, forcing himself to keep the pace constant..without rushing as his body dictated. He could not help an occasional glance to what was transpiring below.

His dick was thick, filling Emily to capacity and beyond. He enjoyed pulling out almost past the beginning of the tip..then pushing slowly..deliberately back down the heated depths.

To see himself disappear into the greedy little hole, was erotic for the man. He could feel the woman's pussy contracting, repeatedly. She was close..

But then..so was the Jaffa....he was no more than 25 meters away now. Frank's hand had released her tit and wrapped around the handle of the zat gun. He watched himself fuck the woman and watched the Jaffa....the bastard was admiring the view.

It gave time to admire the view as well. He felt Emily climax...and she had brought her own small hand to her mouth covering his and pushing harder. Her body shook violently, the lovely orbs of her tits bouncing erratically with the movements she tried to squelch.

Frank smiled down at her. It tickled him..he soooo wanted to chuckle. This was his type of woman. The Jaffa not more than a few yards away and she has the best orgasm of her life.

Emily Taylor was not a silent lover..especially in that special moment time.

This must be killing her. That tickled the man as well. But, he was feeling other things as well at that exact moment.

He closed his eyes..having given one last check on the Jaffa who was moving on down the opposite side of the mountain...still within hearing range but...far enough away, Frank felt secure enough to concentrate on his own needs.

It took him three fast, strong, rough thrusts and he allowed the tension and stress coiled in his body it's freedom. He thought he would never stop cumming. His face grimaced into a mixture of pain/pleasure as the ecstasy rocked his powerful body.

Emily's fingers gripped his forearms as she allowed him to finish in his own time.

Frank finally opened his eyes...having come down from an incredible high. He leaned, his mouth fitting sensually to Emily's. He needed to thank her for what she had just given him.

He had proceeded to do so.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Frank shifted in his chair..his hard on a rather painful one. Shit..teach him to keep his mind on the job at hand.

A knock on the door interrupted his intended reaching to shift his dick into a more comfortable position...he hastily lay his hands on his desk and cleared his throat. "Come."

Calli Hertz appeared around the door, her large green eyes searching him out. "Major? Can I run something by you?"

He motioned her in. "Don't have much time, Hertz. Cut to the chase...none of your usual Three Stooges Routine, ok?"

She came to stand before his desk. "Old Poopy Pants has pulled me from the mission entirely...and he says he doesn't have to give me a reason..is that true?"

"...Old Poopy Pants is a Col and no..he doesn't have to give you a reason. But, I know the reason and I am do not shit in my pants so I'll tell you..." Frank didn't mince words. "What with the situation of your lack of memory and the fact that you and your current pussy-driller could be compromised by the Goa'uld...you are a liability."

Calli lowered her head and seemed rather sad. "...K." She left quietly.

Frank felt kinda shitty for having said it so ...shitty but who the hell would have thought she would have taken it like that. HERTZ??? Big mouth, put your foot up your ass, Hertz?

Frank thought about going after her but his hard on was still a little too visible so...he just sat and felt bad for a goodly while.

Rodney McKay's Office.

"Doctor..? Do you have a few minutes?"

"Hertz?" McKay was more than surprised to see who had deigned to come visit his domain. "...Sure, what's up?"

"What do you think the chances of the mission success...the one to the other planet?"

Mckay shrugged. "Who the hell knows. They hope to retrieve the ZPM...it may not even be functional."

"I know where there are lots of functional ones...don't you?" Calli asked.

"Yeah, if one wanted to get very dead...sure. At the Goa'uld installation in the city. They keep a supply on hand. We all KNOW that..." McKay went back to his work. This was unproductive time he could be spending on his work.

"I can get in...and I can get one out to you."

McKay looked up. "What?"

"They won't let me go with them, the bastards. Let's show them we can do the things they can right here on good old Terra Firma."

McKay scowled. "Oh, I see..you..one lone woman..can get into a heavily protected Goa'uld installation and just walk out with one of their ZPMs. Just like that." He cocked his head to the side. "Well, why haven't you done this before? If that is the case."

Calli lied at this point. "Because I haven't found a man with the balls to help me...to believe in me. I CAN do this. And...I can prove it to you. You gonna listen or you gonna be an asswipe like all the rest?"

McKay thought about dismissing the girl. But, something in her face...in her manner...made him decide against it. Hell, he had a few minutes. What would it hurt to just listen. He didn't want to be though of as an asswipe, after all. Little did he even guess..that was exactly what he was thought of.

* * *

Women's Shower Area.

Forbes asked the woman if anyone was left in there. And the woman was nice enough to check for her. "Just Calli...want me to get her for you?"

"That would be great..if you don't mind."

Calli was just finishing up dressing. She had to be acceptable, after all. She had showered and changed into a clean uniform. In her duffle bag was the outfit she would need later tonight but...for now. Everything had to appear normal.

"Hertz...someone to see you." The tall woman had stuck her head back into the room to call out the information.

Calli hurried, thinking it was Rodney McKay. He hadn't turned out to be so bad, after all. He was the only man, so far to give any credence what-so-ever to her plan.

She was excited and happy...a little scared..but, that would help the adrenalin and would give her the edge she needed.

She was confused when William Forbes waited outside the swinging doors of the shower area.

"..Major." She nodded politely.

"We have a problem."

Problem...no! No problems..not tonight. That could not happen.

"..We do?" She moved carefully.

"Coletti says he's unhappy. When Coletti is unhappy...I am unhappy. Now, you want to tell me what he is unhappy about, because, a lot of men's lives depends on Coletti being happy...as you well know."

"...I don't understand. What do I have to do with.."

"He said he couldn't say...or..he won't say...So that leaves you to tell the grisly tale, doesn't it."

Calli looked at her watch.

"Got somewhere you have to be?"

And as fate would have it, her 'problem' suddenly got worse. Tom Larsen came around the corner just as she was about to assure Major Forbes...she had no problem..none at all.

The expression on Larsen's face alerted Forbes to 'a problem'. The man had slowed his steps, glanced at the woman and...seemed to resign himself to something inevitable.

Forbes studied one face then the other.

Calli's was carefully composed. More than carefully.

"Do what you like...say what you have to say." Larsen snapped. "I don't regret shit. So..take a swing at me and get it out of your system. We have to work together..and she is of age. It was consensual. And like I said...don't regret a minute of it....take your best shot."

Forbes...scowled. His mind and emotions working over time. He glanced at Calli Hertz who was glancing at her watch again.

"I have to go." And...she did. She had more important things to worry about.

"Calli..." Larsen grasped her arm gently as she passed. "Wait a minute, sweethea.."

"Take your fucking hands off her." Forbes anger flared like a white-hot sheet of molten metal...

"HEY...DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT..." Calli jerked her arm from Tom Larsen's grip. She HAD to go...McKay was already waiting on her...no way these two asswipes were going to spoil her chance to show Col Poopy Pants he wasn't the only one around here that could get the job done.

She sprinted down the corridor, leaving the two men to settle whatever they had to settle between themselves. She had other matters to concentrate on. And it would take all her effort to accomplish what she had to accomplish. No way in hell she would let these people down.. No way in hell.


	57. Chapter 58

Chapter (Little Girl Lost)

Forbes felt sick inside. He knew it was stupid. He knew he had no rights over Calli Hertz. He knew it was absolutely none of his business. But he also knew beyond a shadow of a doubt now, what Coletti had been talking about.

His first instinct was to go to the john which was just down the way there and throw the hell up. His insides were churning sickeningly.

And this bastard stood, right in front of him, smugly admitting everything, not even bothering to apologize, freely saying how much he 'did not' regret it.

Well, maybe Forbes could somehow convince the son-of-a-bitch to 'regret' it.

Perhaps he could convey to Tom Larsen just how fucking much the other man should 'regret' what he had done to Calli Hertz. Oh, not that Forbes had any illusions that the fucking bitch..the whore..had not helped.

And that thought made the man's blood boil.

He would deal with the 'slut' later.

Fucking harlot bitch!

Right now? William Forbes had a life lesson to teach.

He stepped, his reflexes honed, sharp, his fist landing two powerful blows. One to Larsen's right cheek and one to his left, both slashing the man's skin wide open, both ripping the flesh asunder, sending blood everywhere and Tom Larsen...down.

The man hit the cement floor hard, even though he clearly had prepared himself for the blows. Larsen could even have blocked at least one of them, had he been of a mind.

He had not.

He struggled to a half sitting, half reclined position, swiping the blood from his cheeks. He lifted a menacing stare to the calm eyes of William Forbes. Who stood over him like a large predator.

"...Ok. I deserved that. But, no more. You're her Commanding Officer. I get that." Larsen had taken his medicine. "Satisfied? Cause, next time? Won't be so easy."

Forbes kicked the man in the side, sending Larsen rolling across the floor with a grunt of pain but to his credit, Larsen halted mid-flight and was on his feet with lightening reflexes, facing his opponent. "What the hell is wrong with you? I did NOT hurt her." Tom grated, catching his breath, his own eyes showing his mounting anger. "I like Calli. I plan to ask her out. This isn't a one time thing. Not for ME!"

Forbes stalked forward in a boxing crotch but Larsen dropped lower and assumed a defensive position. "Are you crazy?" he hissed. "What the hell do you want from me? I LIKE her! I will NOT hurt her.. I want to BE with her. What aren't you getting?"

Forbes' arm snaked out, the punch connecting to Larsen's solar plexus. Tom gasped for air and came up with a right hook that landed square on Forbes' mouth, blood squirting like a small fountain.

Forbes left swing had his entire weight behind it, cracking a rib, as the massive fist hit it's mark.

Larsen shook off the pain and fought instinctively now, his training kicking in. He lifted his leg, his upper thigh going into Forbes' mid-section with all the strength he could muster. He managed another solid connection to the other man's cheekbone, just below the eye. Again, blood flowed and Forbes' eye immediately began to swell.

William Forbes had Black Ops training. Larsen did not. Forbes ignored the pain and concentrated on maiming the enemy.

Larsen managed several hard blows and tomorrow, the other man would know he had been in a fight, however..the Major only concentrated on the objective. That, and ridding his mind of the revulsion it was experiencing concerning Calli Hertz.

How could she have been unfaithful to him?

How could she have hurt him like that?

He not only wanted to kill the woman for such an unforgivable transgression...he wanted to kill the bastard that had taken away what was rightfully his to begin with.

Forbes straddled the fallen man, his beefy fists pounding whatever place Larsen did not protect and several times, Larsen kicked him off and each time..Forbes returned, like a crazed animal out for blood.

Amazingly, the attacks stopped suddenly and Larsen scrambled to his feet, readying himself for the second wave of assaults, favoring his broken rib, correction...ribs now, but gamely determined to meet whatever he had to in order to survive.

Forbes was being held back, physically by Frank Cromwell and Anthony Coletti.

"Stop it, Wil! NOW!" Cromwell was stronger and with Coletti's assistance, there was no way Forbes was going to escape their hold, even though he was attempting to do so even now.

"Let me go! I'll kill the fucker!" The man's eyes blazed their hatred, focused on the object of that rage and nothing else.

"Settle the hell down or I'll throw your ass in the brig." Cromwell meant it..one could tell by his tone.

"It's enough, Major." Coletti shook the man's shoulder hard, if only to get his wayward attention. "No MORE!"

Forbes settled somewhat, his struggling halted for a beat.

"What the FUCK is your problem?" Larsen demanded. "I fucking RESPECT Calli! Are you fucking CRAZY?"

Which only made Forbes more 'crazy'...he lunged at the other man, using all his might and will power behind the gesture.

Cromwell and Coletti held strong. Frank was older and more 'seasoned'...he had 'gotten it' a long time ago. He whispered harshly in Forbes ear. "Maybe Annie would be interested to know about this little fiasco."

Forbes settled instantly...all the fight going out of him. A cold, alien feeling sinking into the marrow of his bones. His heart constricting painfully at the thought of his beautiful wife.

Frank...straightened...releasing the man's bicep slowly...cautiously. His eyes studying William Forbes searchingly.

"This is over." He stated succinctly. "Ended. Am I understood?"

Forbes stared straight ahead..his features rigidly composed.

"...It's up to him." Larsen, for one, didn't understand any of what had taken place. But, he wasn't about to back down either.

"No..it's up to me." Frank corrected. "I'll tell Hammond to put both your asses in solitary for as long as it takes...either that..or you end it here and now. I'll not have your stupid macho shit interfering with men's lives. Especially not my own."

Forbes shifted his eyes, nothing more.

"I've got no problem with him...he has one with me." Larsen told the truth.

"Then..go.." Frank motioned. "Report to Frasier. Get that shit disinfected. Seems the Major and I have some talking to do..." Frank turned his attention to William Forbes.

"I got nothing to say to yo..." Forbes started off...only to be stopped by a hand on his bicep.

"Maybe you'd rather talk to your wife."

Forbes jerked from Frank's grip but...he remained, quietly fuming.

"Coletti? Take a hike." Cromwell motioned, he needed time to talk to the other man.

Anthony nodded. "..Come on...I'll go with you to the Infirmary." He offered, his anger for the other man subsided. Hell, even he would not have done what Forbes had.

Larsen, wiped his hand across his cheek, the blood was dripping on the floor. "You know where to find me, Forbes."

The other man lifted cold, unfeeling eyes.

"Go." Cromwell suggested evenly.

Coletti preceded Larsen, and after a few steps, glanced over to the other man. "He was just looking out for her. You would do the same."

"For your information, she can look out for herself." Larsen grumbled. "She punched me in the stomach today."

Coletti grinned. "Did it hurt?"

"Nah, she hits like a girl." Larsen grimaced the fact away.

Coletti checked his instinct to glance around for Calli Hertz. "It's a good thing she didn't hear that. She 'kicks' like a mule..especially in the balls."

Frank waited until the two men had cleared the corridor. "You want to talk about this?"

Forbes started off.

"Get it settled, Wil. Clear your damned head. You're leaving me no choice. Talk to me, you fucker!" Cromwell growled his warning.

Forbes knew the other man had no option but to report the incident to Hammond, but Frank could make it sound ok, if he was given a little lee-way. That is what the man was asking for now.

A reason to say it was finished and done..over. The mission was not jeopardized in any way, shape or form.

Forbes debated and as he did so, he replayed this morning's events in his head...~~~~~~~~~

* * *

The man concentrated on the job at hand. Nothing more for the moment.

"..Are we going to just pretend everything is alright, Wil?"

He halted tightening the bolts on the generator of Annie's old junker car. He straightened and wiped his hands on a rag. He gave the woman his full attention.

"Are you going to tell me who she is? Or do I have to wait to hear it from one of our friends?"

Forbes' eyes bore into the sky blue ones of his wife. " ..You tell me who you're sleeping with and I'll tell you who I'm doing, Annie..how's that?"

The lovely orbs filled with tears. "What was I supposed to do? You're never here anymore. I'm always alone. I got tired of being alone, Wil!" Her voice broke with emotion.

The news should have made the man angry..livid.. It had not. "...Yeah." He nodded aimlessly, not knowing what he was feeling or not feeling, truth told. "Guess you did." Hell, in a sick way, he could even understand her reasoning.

"..That's it?" She choked on a strangled sob.

"I'll finish this then, pack some stuff. I'll stay at the base." He looked at the car.

"You'll stay at the base?" She shook her head sadly. "My God, Wil."

The man felt empty inside. "There's no going back..not now." He knew that for sure.

"I don't love him. I love you."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Annie." He scowled at her, his handsome face troubled. "I truly am."

"This is YOUR fault." She cried freely, her tone an accusing one.

"Yeah." He stated quietly. "Maybe it is."

"How can you just walk away? I don't understand that? Don't you...did you EVER..love me?" She vented her pain.

"I will always love you, Annie. But marriage to me means trust." He shifted a cold stare. "I can't trust you anymore. I wanted to be here. I wanted to work on it. Then...I found out about...him. You made your choice."

"Haven't you ever made a mistake? The great William Forbes?" She grasped his bicep.

"I make mistakes on a daily basis." He admitted. "And, I pay for those mistakes. My only wish is that others will not have to pay for them."

"Then don't make me pay." The woman tearfully asked, her eyes searching his for some sign of forgiveness. "We can do this...I know we can."

Maybe before. William Forbes thought. How could he tell her he no longer had the desire.

"I wanted to come to you...I wanted to fix it." Annie told the truth.

"But, you didn't. Not until after the fact." He reminded quietly again.

"I didn't know how to tell you!" She wailed her misery. "And before, I was hurt and lonely and angry with you. You should have known."

"I'm no damned mind-reader." Wil finally snapped then..calmed. "..We're not doing this. We're not going there." He shook his head. "I'll send Silar to finish this. I have to go now." He grabbed his keys off the loop of his jeans, walked to the jeep, got in, backed out of the drive way and...never looked back. Not once.

His heart felt like it had been stomped on by a herd of stampeding bulls...his mind was jumbled and messed up beyond repair. He drove automatically...just wanting to be away from the pain.

* * *

"You know..." Cromwell thought to make it easier on William Forbes. "I was engaged once before. To a woman in Romania." He had Forbes' attention, at least. Cromwell never shared personal shit. Never. "It was all set. Church picked out. The whole nine yards. That could be why I volunteered for a supposedly suicide mission."

Frank quipped. Then he sobered a tad. "Nah, my men needed me, so I had to go, you know how it is, right?"

Forbes nodded minutely. He knew how it was.

"...Afterwards, was when I saw Emily for the first time. She came up to me, just as I had climbed off that fucking plane..the one with her brother's body on it. I didn't know her from shit back then, of course." Frank shrugged his stocky shoulders. "She slapped the hell out of me. Called me every name in the book and a few I hadn't even heard before...she tried to shoot me with my own weapon, luckily..I had removed the clip. Then as the guys were hauling her ass off. She spit on me."

Forbes brow was furrowed darkly. He was definitely listening.

"Now, I'm not saying it was love at first sight but, I knew..right then and there. There was no way I could go back and marry Katrina." Frank told the truth. "This woman..this virtual stranger, had stirred emotions in me I had not felt for years."

The silence was not uncomfortable now.

"I was pissed at her being pissed at me. I was hurting for her and the guys that didn't make it home. Feeling her pain over her brother's death. Guilt for allowing the kid along in the first place and as sick as it was." Cromwell lowered his head for a long beat. Collecting his thoughts. "...When she was standing there, cursing at me. All I could think was...I could sooo put that pretty little mouth to better use. And as they dragged her away. I noticed her tits of all things. Her blouse had ridden up and showed her bra. What I could see of them, made me hard."

Forbes blinked, captivated by the confession..and the frankness of the narrative.

"Hell of a thing to notice, hum? Her brother lying dead just a few feet away?"

William Forbes shifted his gaze and then signed heavily. "No...no. I know exactly what you mean. I've caught myself of late.." He lifted haunted eyes. "On patrol...staring at Calli's ass. She took off her top one day last week. To wash in a stream. She had her bra on and it's something she has done a hundred times before...."

Cromwell's gaze held no censor.

"All I wanted to do was order Coletti and Simpson to go scout the area. So I could be alone with her." Forbes closed his eyes, rubbing his temples, grimacing with the pain of a suddenly pounding headache. "What the HELL....is wrong with me? Is this some kind of damned fucking break down or something?" He voiced his worse fears.

"...We see death every day of our fucking life. Do we get penalized for wanting to experience life when it is put before us? You tell me." Frank stated. "I have no answers. Katrina was and is..a good, decent woman. She deserved better. What can I say?"

Forbes straightened, his face showing the stress and strain he was under.

".. So, what do I tell Hammond?" Frank asked.

"..I'm needed on this mission. I will handle it." Forbes shifted a weary gaze.

"And Larsen?"

"I will talk to Doc. Freeman. And then..I'll get some rest for tonight."

"It's over?" Frank had his doubts, clearly.

"No...just post-poned. For now."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Cromwell left.

* * *

OUTSIDE GOA'ULD INSTALLATION

"See, McKay? The guard comes by every 20 minutes...so, watch that second floor window. See that one in the middle?" Calli pointed. "I'll drop the battery thingy fro.."

"ZPM." McKay corrected for the hundredth time in the last, yes...20 minutes.

"Yeah, I'll drop it to you. You get on the motorcycle and take it back to the SGC. That's it. See?"

"Now, tell me again...how you plan to get the batter...the ZPM in the first place?"

Calli could sense the man was a little nervous. Hell, SHE was a little nervous.

"You did a great job on this I.D. badge. They won't be able to tell it from the real thing..You really are a genius, Doctor McKay." She had watched Coletti weave his magic with women for many years now. It kinda rubbed off, after a while. "I'll fit right in with those scientist people. You made it so easy for me to infiltrate the installation."

Rodney lost a little of his jitters. "Well, hello..yeah. They don't know what they have back there. I work my ass off for those ungrateful S.. And what do I get?"

"Shit." Calli commiserated instantly. "You are soooo unappreciated. Not by me, of course. I soooo appreciate you. That's why I was so pleased you decided to help me. I think you are so smart."

"Well, I am smart. Moreso than Carter." He rolled his eyes.

"Ohh, everyone knows that." She dismissed. "She is just showing off. You are the really intelligent one...we can soooo do this and then they will know what you can do, won't they. They have to go to another planet to get a battery thingy and we bring one home right here."

"That will be something, won't it. Show them damned military types. Put them in their place."

"Oh, yes!" Calli nodded eagerly. "I totally agree with you. They treat me like crap and I'm supposedly one of them. It's so cool to be with someone like you, Doctor McKay."

"...Call me Rodney."

Calli moved decidedly closer. "Well, thank you...Rodney." She smiled prettily for him.

"So...are we going to do this thing?"

Rodney looked at the installation, his trepidation returning for a beat...Calli moved...closer and the man looked down into those large green eyes. "...eh...yeah. Sure."

Calli's eyes softened for the man alone.

"Yes.." He made his voice more convincing, steeling his nerves. "Yes, damn it...we are going to do this. Damned straight."

Calli dimpled. And hugged the man's neck enthusiastically. Then, pulled away and arose... "Cool...just keep your eye on that window. I'll do the rest. Piece of cake, I promise."

Rodney McKay's misgivings returned full force as he watched the woman make her way around to the winding road that would eventually take her directly to the main gate of the Goa'uld installation.

He looked anxiously to the middle window on the second floor. "...What the hell have I gotten myself into now?" He wanted someone to answer that question.


	58. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 (Hindsight Is A Wonderful Thing)

Rodney McKay had sat for a few minutes. He had watched Calli Hertz waltz right up to that front gate with about four other people. He held his breath as the Jaffa checked her I.D.

The woman had crinkled that little nose and offered that rather whimsical smile and..the Jaffa had moodily waved her on through.

McKay, taking the binoculars down from his eyes, shook his head in wonder. "How does she DO that? Hell, it even works on a damned Jaffa?"

He shook his head again and watched as she entered the facility. His eyes went immediately to the second story window. He straightened his legs, so they would not cramp up on him when he needed to run over and catch the batter...the ZPM...IF..she managed to get one.

He sighed heavily. How the hell did he let her talk him into this crazy plan?

Even though he kept his eyes glued to the window, his thoughts wandered back to this morning...when the woman had first entered his work area. ~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

"So, you see? It really isn't all that complicated. Coletti and I have been planning this for ages. He has already cut the area of fence. They don't even check it any longer. So..you can get in and out fast and then...there ya go. We have a battery thingy and we beat old Poopy Pants Col and His High and Mighty Cromwell." Calli flashed those cute little dimples his way and Rodney had almost believed her.

But, Rodney McKay was not stupid. Not by a long shot. "Just like that, hum...then why haven't you and Coletti just walked in and got a ZPM?"

"Well," Calli moved closer and hopped upon the counter, careful to spread her legs and make certain the man noted the move. Coletti Rule # One...get their attention. Any way you can.

Rodney McKay had given his attention. Especially after Calli had ran her palms up and down her legs a few times...even rubbing the inside of her thighs absently...or so it seemed.

"Coletti says we had to do it in stages." Calli had not, in reality, even consulted Coletti on this one. "The fence is cut...we know the guard's schedules...their time lines.. " and she did.

She had spent many hours observing...many. But she had been alone. "Tony would go with me but he has been assigned to the planet thingy. Hey.." She jumped down, careful to show her breasts off to perfection by holding to the counter for a good, long beat before letting loose.

McKay was very observant, she was pleased to see. He had difficulty lifting his eyes to hers having 'observed' her breasts for a goodly beat.

"If you don't want to go..it's cool. I just thought you'd like to stick it to Poopy Pants and His Highness..." She shrugged aimlessly and started to move on.

"Wait..." McKay focused his thoughts. Damn, she had a nice body.

"...Yes?"

"...What?"

"You said...wait." Calli smiled prettily for the man...yet again. She sighed lightly, her attention for the man alone. "You know, Doctor McKay. I usually am very impatient. But I think I would not mind 'waiting' for you at all. Not...at....all."

"Hummm?" He had not understood her words, but her meaning? Well, that had come across loud and clear. "Eh...what exact..."

"I mean.." Calli stepped, her hand brushing the front of his vest then as she leaned against him...her small fingers 'fixed' his tie..straightening it when there had been no need to do so at all. Her bottom half was pressed to his as she 'leaned'...and if she noted his ever hardening bulge...she was not of a mind to say..at present. She just kept leaning against him. "I have always thought you to be one of the most attractive...intelligent man on base." She lifted mesmerizing eyes.

Yes, Coletti had taught her the basics indeed. Rule # Two: Keep their attention.

The green eyes swept Rodney's flushed face slowly..meticulously. "Ummm..that feels...nice. May I touch it?"

McKay practically jumped out of his skin, moving hastily away from the woman and such lethal contact. "W-What??"

"You don't like forward women." She seemed contrite. She lifted pouting eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

"Eh..mad? No..No, why should I be..eh..."

"I like what I felt. Was it wrong to tell you?"

"Eh..." Rodney McKay was at a loss..plain and simple.. He put a lab table between himself and the girl. "Wrong? No..no, not eh...wrong, per se..."

"You prefer to keep this..." She made her way around the table and even though Rodney backed away, she followed and her eyes held his captive. "..strictly...business?" She lifted her arms, sliding the slender things about his neckline..and the next thing Rodney knew...the warm, incredibly delicious mouth had latched unto his and her tongue was in his hollow, working it's magic.

The man's stomach filled with a shot of adrenalin that would have brought down a bull elephant, and his arms encircled her tiny waist automatically as his body did what his brain was soooo advising against. It pulled the woman decidedly closer and Rodney groaned for the 'feel' of the moment.

Calli moved enticingly against his ever enlarging hard-on..her own moans music to the man's ears. She broke the kiss, to whisper, directly into his mouth... "Ohhhh...I am so not unhappy right now." Then she took his hand from behind her back and moved his palm to her ass cheek. "Touch me...there...Doctor."

Then she kissed him again and Rodney..being a man..followed instructions and ...being a smart man...added a little improvisation of his own. His fingers kneaded the firm, tight slope lovingly and he moved his other hand into a similar position on her opposite cheek.

Then Rodney was allowed fun time for a goodly while. Her mouth took his breath away and while it occurred to the man...this was soooo unprofessional behavior...he really didn't give a shit at that time.

But, all too soon, Calli sighed and pushed away from his embrace entirely. She seemed ..'unhappy' now. "I was so hoping you would find merit in my little suggestion." She shifted him a pretty little pout. "I like you. I really do. But I fully understand. This could be dangerous."

McKay blinked. What had happened? They had been kissing and he had been touching all kinds of really nice places and...then...

"We can't risk someone as important as you! Why, I don't know WHAT I was thinking. Of course, you are right to refuse." Calli smiled bravely and lifted her head, doing that little hair toss that Coletti said men liked to see. "You created Evvie...without her, our network would be nothing more than a few scattered groups aimlessly fighting the Goa'uld here and there...doing no real harm or foul. You are the most indispensable person we have."

She softened her expression tremendously. "I certainly couldn't manage without your guidance here. And in spite of what anyone says...I think you ARE the SGC."

"Who? Who says what? What are they saying now?" Rodney forgot all about his shyness for a spell, his anger replacing it. "You know..that really burns me up. I give and I give and what do I get in return?"

"No respect...none." Calli shook her long tresses woefully, the long tresses she had taken out of their hair clips and combed into a rather fetching style before she had entered this room. "It just makes me sick..the way they treat you. My God..don't they 'get it?'. Without you...we are nothing...NOTHING!"

"You are damned straight! I just wish others could see what you do!"

"They are all just jealous." Calli grimaced endearingly. She swept his body intimately with those green eyes. "And with good reason. You are the only true 'man' here. The only one not afraid of his own emotions.."

"Well, I don't know about tha..."

"Don't be so modest, Doctor. All these Alpha Males running around with their little guns and big attitudes. But, you...all quiet and sweet. Just working your magic from a secluded little corner. Not expecting anything in return but the satisfaction of your work."

"That is sooooo me!" Rodney could not agree fast enough. This woman was the only one who understood him, clearly. "You know what? I'm going to help you with this plan of yours."

"OHH!" Calli clasped her hands together, her face lighting up. "You ARE?"

"Definitely." McKay decided. "We'll get that ZPM and we will kick some Goa'uld ass to do it and in the process...show these macho cretins what a real man can do when he uses his brains instead of brawn!"

"Ohhh..Doctor." Calli's small tongue had circled her mouth enticingly. "Don't talk like that...you make my tummy go up...I sooooo...like that."

McKay felt his ego lift a few notches..along with another part of his anatomy. "...So..like..when did you want to..do this thing?" He had a few hours later in the wee...

"Right now is good with me."

"But...it's day light out. Don't you do these covert things at night..usually?"

"Why?" Calli seemed confused. "I can get it now...just as well as night."

"Well, to be honest, I had a crucial test to..."

"What could be more crucial than showing those asses up? And...doing it BEFORE their big mission tonight? Walking in here...handing the battery thingy over to General Hammond right before their beady little eyes?"

McKay smiled. "That would be neat. Wouldn't it."

"Beyond 'neat'..." Calli grinned. "The schedule is always the same..day or night. The Jaffa are very predictable. But, of course..the decision is entirely your's, Doctor. I will do whatever you say." She batted those long lashes his way and Rodney... a gay man at a Cher concert.

"Well...if you really think it's ok to...I mean in broad daylight and .."

"That is when they will least be expecting it. Right?" Calli lifted an innocent stare.

"Well..actually? Yes." McKay was amazed to find it a logical assumption.

"Cool". Calli began unbuttoning her blouse. McKay's eyes widened drastically.

"Eh..."

She whipped the BDU top off and underneath was a white cotton blouse. Next she began the belt buckle and zipper of her pants.. In seconds, slipping them off as well to reveal a stylish black skirt of mid-calf length. "Yes?" She asked, folding her clothes hap-hazzardly and laying them on a near-by chair. "Something wrong..?"

"...A little." McKay had hoped for something..more.

"This is what they wear at the facility. Can't very well show up in my uniform, can I."

"No." He half returned her smile, his disappointment rather acute. "Guess not."

The woman even had a pair of black flats to slip on. Rodney noted she wore no nylons on her legs, and her bare feet were rather..disturbingly attractive to him. "I'll carry these until I have to put them on. They might get muddy or something ,other wise. That would look strange at the gate."

And soooo...an hour or so later...here he was...watching a second story window and a Jaffa patrol come round the corner of the large white building every 20 minutes...precisely..every 20 minutes. It took the guard two minutes to walk the perimeter of the building and then...he was on his way down the northern facing side.

Rodney had measured the distance from his location to the fence. He hoped the Jaffa had not fixed the object. It looked quite solid and intact. But, Calli had assured him...it was not.

He looked at his watch. This was taking longer than she had said it would..but, he thought..no alarms or anything..so...set tight a little longer.

* * *

INSIDE FACILITY

Calli had made straight for the ladies room, the only room not video-rigged. It took her only moments to loosen the screws on the grate to the air conditioning system but it had taken forever for the other women to vacate the stalls.

She had quickly slid the changing table against the door. It would give her only seconds but, if anyone came in..it blocked the way long enough for the woman to climb into the air ducts and hopefully, close the grate behind her. She was not disturbed and was in the duct in moments.

The skirt hampered her efforts but she managed. She secured the vent cover to give her more time. It would fall off if anyone closed a stall door too hard but by that time..she would be well on her way.

She knew the lay out of the factory. By heart. She had studied it in great detail. She was in the west section...right where she needed to be. Three minutes...she had allowed herself three minutes to cover the space from the bathroom to the storage area. She had made it in two minutes...57 seconds.

She peered through the grate into the empty room. She took a tap and her shoe heel...hitting each screw from the inside. They slid out and the grate almost crashed to the cement floor. Calli's fingers curved into the grate just in time.

She maneuvered the grate and put it back. She didn't bother with a screw...the Jaffa would notice a battery thingy missing before they noticed a grate had been tapered with. Besides, their surveillance equipment could find anyone anywhere inside the building...even inside the air duct system.

Calli had known that coming in. She had not expected to get out...only in. And Rodney McKay had given her the means she had needed. It had taken Evvie only seconds to replicate a perfect forgery of an official I.D. badge. Just as Calli had known it would. But, Evvie only took orders from her Father and..of course, Gen. Hammond.

Good old Dad, seemed Calli's best bet.

She ran and searched the aisles of weapons and munitions and food and....there...to her right. The woman walked swiftly to the neatly lined row of battery thingys. She picked the nearest one up and was surprised at how light weight it was.

She was only a corridor away from the second story window...but..when she stepped out into the hall...the cameras would pick her up. She would have only seconds to place the mirror in front of the lens. She hoped she could time the act perfectly.

It would take McKay a while to cross from his concealed spot to below the window...she needed to give him that time.

Calli placed the ZPM down by the door and cracked it a tiny sliver. The camera was facing directly opposite her..swinging on it's silently turning hinges. She closed the door and counted.

She had to repeat the action several times before she got the right sequence. She took the chance and opened the door...the camera was facing away from her but moving quickly back...she had brought a box from the storage area to stand on...and slid her mirror into place just as the camera turned her way.

The security people were seeing what they thought they should be seeing. She ran to the window and opened it. She hoped McKay was watching. She could not see him in the underbrush of the surrounding foliage.

She leaned out a tiny bit and back hastily. The guard was just passing below. He had stopped, having heard something...the window sliding open, even though Calli had made sure she kept it as quiet as possible.

She would not chance closing it now.

She waited, hoping the Jaffa would not think to look 'up'....fortunately, he had not, chalking the sound to something outside, in the surrounding forest, perhaps.

Calli was so glad to see McKay scrambling down the hillside, and he found the space in the fence easily enough. He was under the window in record time. She had had her doubts if the man would have the balls to uphold his part of the mission.

She beamed him a smile as she dropped the battery thingy into his waiting arms. "Go!" She grinned down at him and the man nodded and was off. She watched him until he disappeared into the foliage again. He had even remembered to put the gate back so no one would notice it had been touched.

She was so proud of Rodney McKay and he was kinda a good kisser too.

She scowled. And closed the window. She looked at her watch. Shit...shit, shit, shit...

The Jaffa checked the supply area every hour on the hour. She had five freakin minutes until they entered the room.

She hurried back in, made her way to the grate, and scurried inside. She would have less time than she had hoped. Damn! And Double Damn!

She crawled, her knees hurting from no insulation, the skirt hiked above her thighs to move better. Janet had said...the Goa'uld could not use the sarcophagus under certain circumstances. Once, an operative had blown his brains out rather than be captured...his body had been healed but his brain had been too devastated to function properly. Janet had cared for him in Texas at the facility...until the Goa'uld had taken him before live cameras to execute him..to show what happened to humans who opposed Ba'al's system would suffer.

Calli knew she didn't have the balls to blow her brains out so...she had another plan, because she sure as hell was not going to get caught. It would take about an hour of good, old-fashioned Goa'uld torture before she was giving out each and every name, birth date and Christmas mailing list at the SGC.

She had known she would not get out of the facility. She had to make damned sure...no information was pumped out of her. The Goa'uld could locate her easily. It would take them time to reach her...for now, she was well into the duct system...and the further she could go in...the longer it would take them to drag her ass out.

That is what she was needing...the time.

If Col O'Neill was right and he could stop the Goa'uld with this Arctic or Antarctic or hell...where ever the hell he had said...she remembered it was a cold place. Then he deserved the chance to try it. Everyone deserved a chance to allow him try it.

She had watched the man...the way he touched Carter's stomach...the way Cromwell got all soft and gooey around Emily these days. They had kids on the way. Calli's childhood hadn't been an ideal one.

She kinda wanted someone else's kids to have a better time of it.

Oh, not that she was doing this for humanitarian reasons. One life...up side, god knows how many...if that damned stargate thingy didn't work...or if they stepped into the puddle and was just disintegrated...there was four SG teams going through...and Coletti and Forbes were among them.

No...that was unacceptable. Those men had families...she did not.

She wasn't being noble. Calli didn't know how to be. She just couldn't stomach the fact that Forbes or Tony or hell...even Cromwell...might just...implode if that damned relic didn't work right. She thought Jack O'Neill was risking everyone's lives unnecessarily.

As if anyone would have listened to her plan...a plan that had just fucking worked.

McKay was on his way back with what they needed. She had no doubt he was smart enough to make it.

She found a spot and heard, faintly...loud voices...they had found the missing spot in the neatly lined up battery thingys.

The search would be on. She didn't have anytime to waste.

Calli reached into the thick bun at the back of her head. And extracted the decorative comb the Jaffa's scanner had picked up...she had taken it out and offered it to them. They had shook their collective heads and she walked in the building, refixing her hair.

The idiots.

She slid the end out of the comb...the razor sharp edge gleamed in the dim light from the shaft. Calli slit the artery in her throat. It hurt like hell and she gasped from the pain. She had not expected it to hurt that much....blood spurted and hit the opposite wall of the duct.

Calli felt like she was going to throw up...and normally she would have but...no time for formalities now. Aorta. The word popped into the woman's mind. Janet had said...the aorta was the vein that carried the most blood.

Calli's efforts were slowing. She was losing blood fast. It was slippery...and hard to crawl in all that wet, gooey stuff. It was warm. How odd. She felt suddenly very...very cold.

Her vision swam before her. She halted and lay down, pulling into a fetal position.

She could vaguely hear sounds coming toward her. They had located her position. She didn't think they could reach her in time. She smiled wistfully. Mission accomplished.. Sorta.

She lay and let her mind find peace. She waited.

Janet had said...they couldn't even bring her body back. The sarcophagus needed something to work with...it could work miracles, but...it was not...God. Even if they put the blood back in, she would be long dead. There was a time limit. They wouldn't make it.

But, neither would she. She frowned. Well, that just sucked.

Old Poopy Pants better be right about that Wisconsin thingy. God, it must be cold there, cause it sure as hell was cold here.

She shivered violently.

She blinked...well, I'll be damned. There IS a white light. Calli stared at it in amazement. She wanted to lift her hand to shield her eyes, the damned ...darned thing...if she was going to meet her Maker...she had better watch her language. Oh, hell, she was just too fucking weak.

She felt herself being lifted...was it the Jaffa? She couldn't tell...the light was intensifying and...then she closed her eyes. For the last time.


	59. Chapter 60

Chapter 50 (In Ba'al's Court)

Calli Hertz opened her eyes and for a second, she was disoriented and a little frightened.

She lay very still and waited. For what, she was not sure. She shifted her eyes slowly..cautiously then..bolted upright hastily with a more than heartfelt ... "SHIT!"

She was in a sarcophagus.

She scrambled out as if the damned thing was on fire. They reminded her of coffins. What the hell was she thinking...they WERE coffins.

"EWWWWW." She looked back at the iccky thing and shuddered more than slightly. Making a face and stepping even farther away.

"Not to your liking?"

The woman swirled about and...gasped.

"Fuck!" She whispered her growing terror, her eyes wide and suddenly fearful.

"Yes, I often receive that reaction from you Tau'ri." Ba'al smiled slightly, placing his hands together, the slender, artistic hands steepled , his expression a thoughtful one. "Why is that? I've often wondered."

"..I don't know anything...I swear!"

"I do not find that difficult to believe." The being nodded minutely, his gaze a fixed one. "They consider you a little...umm, how should I phrase it?" He mused. Then it seem to come to him. "Stupid?"

"HEY!" Calli forgot her fear for a beat.

"Come on..it really was quite 'stupid' to attempt steal one of my...battery thingys.. Even for you. And more so..to take your own life? Rather melodramatic, to say the least." He offered a scolding look. "And to believe...I could not revive you?"

"Janet said you couldn't...she told me. It's not my fault."

"Well, Janet was wrong." He cocked his head to one side. "Was she not."

"Don't sound so smug." She demanded. "No one likes a smart ass."

"I am remembering a conversation between you and your..counterpart..Coletti?" The being moved to a center console..and Calli put the sarcophagus between herself and him, careful not to touch the 'eww' thing.

"Do you find me attractive, Capt?" Ba'al lifted innocent eyes.

"What? Ewww...NO, of course not..." She had just been thinking how attractive he was..even better looking than on tv, when he would give an occasional appearance. "Just...NO! Absolutely NOT!"

"You are not a very good liar." He moved his hand over the controls absently. "In your conversation with this...male. You quite succinctly stated that you found me to be quite handsome..for a Goa'uld, and that you liked my...bulge?" He frowned over at her. "Where upon Coletti struck you rather too severely, in my opinion..upside the head."

Calli's eyes followed the being's every move. She sorta remembered a conversation kinda like that..maybe.

"Now you are wondering how I know about your private conversations, correct?" He nodded sagely. "Your specie continually underestimates their enemies. Did you really think I would not discover your computer's attempt to interface with mine? I have known for over two years now."

Calli's mouth dropped open. "But...but, we have fought you. And..won. Sometimes."

"Well, one has to keep up appearances. I wasn't truly concerned until the new Tau'ri came upon the scene. To allow you win a few battles meant the war...was mine."

"I don't know nothing." She was quick to inform him again. Just in case he hadn't gotten it the first time. "Really!"

"Yes..especially not proper grammar. It is your language, after all... Jack O'Neill."

"Don't know him..sorry."

"Of course you do not." He lifted a chastising stare. "He has been quite troublesome. Not...as troublesome as...this, of course." He pulled up an image on the screen..the screen that had just appeared in the middle of the large room.

Calli stared at the hologram. Or what she thought probably was a hologram. "What is that?"

"That...is an Asgard ship." Ba'al stated.

"The little grey asses O'Ne...." she halted, biting her tongue sharply for the mistake.

"Yes, the same O'Neill of which you claim no knowledge." The Goa'uld stated. "I have found the Ancient's weapon of course...it was not in Wisconsin or even Minnesota. Just in case you were wondering. Unfortunately...I can not operate it..or remove it. Protective shield, of course."

"What ancient weapon?" Calli hadn't really listened in the briefing sessions.

"You really should pay more attention when Daniel Jackson is speaking. The weapon Jack O'Neill has the ability to use...against me." Ba'al sighed lightly. "Well, that is gratitude for you. One would think, your kind would show a little more respect and awe for their God."

He grinned and Calli stifled an urge to gasp again. He really was a handsome man...being...thing.

"The weapon concerns me, of course. And I could easily beam my ZPM back but, the Asgard are here for a reason. I am not so stupid as to think I could defeat them."

Calli took a closer look at the tiny craft along side Ba'al's Mother Ship. "It's just a baby compared to your ship." She was confused. "You big wuss..you can't take that little thing?"

"I received this message." Ba'al chose to ignore such a childish question. He adjusted his console once again. Loki appeared on the 'screen'...

Calli's mouth formed into an ohhhhh...

"DO NOT HARM THE FEMALE. I WOULD FIND IT MOST...OFFENSIVE IF YOU DID SO. RETURN HER TO HER PEOPLE."

Loki...ended transmission.

"God..." Calli breathed her amazement.

"Yes?" Ba'al could not resist.

"As IF." She snapped. "They..they look just like people say they do."

"Do they?"

"Don't YOU think so?"

"...I could easily defeat that ship, granted." Ba'al moved on. "He has undoubtedly informed others of his kind of the situation here."

"Well, duh...your mama didn't raise no fools, did she."

"...No." He drawled. "She..did not. Rest assured."

"So...now what? I get to go home? He said." She reminded.

"You do not enjoy my company?"

Calli hesitated. This was Ba'al. She wasn't stupid enough to piss him off..too awfully much, at least. "..It's not that. Really. I just..you know. Am kinda creeped out being dead and all. It's been a weird day, right?"

"Are you afraid of me?"

"...I...I am not afraid...no. Not..eh.." She halted her narrative. "I may be a little freaked. Granted. Wouldn't you be?"

"No."

"...ohh." She was a little deflated. "Well,..ok..but, that grey guy said you shouldn't really hurt me or anything right? So..like..you're not going to hurt me ...or...anything..." She lifted hopeful eyes. "Right?"

"Why would I hurt you...do you enjoy being..hurt?"

"Hell no...not into that shit at ALL..." She was quick to inform him. "...are...are YOU?"

"Do you really wish to know?"

She thought about it. "No."

Ba'al lifted his hands, palms out. "The Asgard would not mind a coupling...he would very likely welcome it. I find myself rather bored of late. Perhaps I should keep you for my personal amusement...just a while longer."

"You really do think highly of yourself, don't you." Calli shook her head woefully. "For your information..I am NOT that type of girl...ass wipe."

"Really?" Ba'al mused. "Major Larsen might conceivably disagree with that statement."

"...That was NOT my fault. That was the telephone booth thingy...and if you are all knowing..why didn't you know that..??"

"I did know that." He returned to his rather ornate chair. "I was witness to the entire episode...or should I say episodes. As to Major Cromwell and his many encounters with his female...and O'Neill with Doctor Carter." He lifted his gaze. "That base certainly is...active. I must say."

"You have our base bugged..that is so not cool."

"No...YOU have your base 'bugged'...your own computer allows me to witness everything it does. Rather convenient, actually."

"EVVIE?"

"She has only recently become aware that I am...aware." He smiled slightly.

"Well, I think that sucks..what are you, a pervert or something?" She asked. "Watching people when they are..doing things and all?"

"I am not easily shocked."

"You just better stop it." She informed him. "That's all."

"I shall, of course..do so immediately."

Calli's mouth tightened. "What ARE you going to do?"

"I am not certain." He told her the truth. "When I decide. I promise. You shall be among the first to know. Will that suffice?"

"I don't want to know." She pouted. "If the grey people like us..you better think twice before you do anything shitty. That's all I'm saying."

"Sound advise." He arose. And Calli retreated hastily. Which the being ignored. "If you do not wish to fuck...then you may go."

Calli's breath was sucked in. His words had shocked her. Completely, and the fact that the Goa'uld used the 'f' word...really threw the woman.

"Go...where?" She wasn't sure if he meant...she may 'go' as in...go or 'go' as in...you are not longer any use or interest to me...I'm going to have one of my Jaffa kill you and not put you back in the coffin thingy. "Home?"

"I think you are needed elsewhere, actually." He worked the console. "How do you feel about one, Major William Forbes?"

"...Forbes? What?" Calli forgot her fear, stepping to the console, her fingers gripping it's edges absently. "Is he alright?"

"He will shortly attempt something even more stupid than you did. Perhaps if you spoke to him?" He sent her....home.


	60. Chapter 62

Chapter43 ((All The King's Men)

Rodney McKay was definitely the man of the hour. He had rushed into Hammond's office, not even bothering to knock and lay the ZPM on the desk with a flourish. His face one huge grin of satisfaction.

Hammond's mouth had dropped, the blue eyes lifted in something akin to disbelief, as the man had recognized the object immediately.

Jack O'Neill had slowly lifted himself from his chair, across from Hammond, as had Frank Cromwell, who had occupied the other..

Rodney was glad to see the Big Three were present.

This moment could not have been played out more perfectly. Rodney could not have wished for more. Not in his wildest dreams.

All three men continued to stare at him, clearly a little awe-struck.

"You want a job done right, get the right man." Rodney motioned to the ZPM, having stuck his hands in his pockets. They were trembling a little bit from all the excitement and adrenalin pumping through his veins.

Wouldn't be good to allow O'Neill or Cromwell see that.

"..Well..and woman" Rodney reluctantly had to share the spotlight, suddenly remembering he had not actually done this all by himself. He had had a little help. "Calli Hertz helped too..a little." He beamed Hammond a grin. "I did it..we..did it. AND it works." He motioned again to the ZPM. "It's brand spanking new, thank you very much!"

Hammond's brow furrowed. "McKay..where did you get this?"

"Where's Hertz?" Cromwell asked, the hair on the back of his neck had just raised.

Jack O'Neill's hand smoothed over the same area in an unconscious gesture. "Yeah..where IS Numb Nuts?"

"She's still at the installation." Rodney's speech was and had been, rapid. "She has to wait for the lunch break, then she can safely get away. She said two hours...tops." Rodney consulted his watch.

Jack and Frank exchanged 'looks'...grim ones. Which McKay had lifted his attention in time to catch.

"What?" Rodney picked up on the 'something' that had passed between the two men. "...What? I got you...we..got you the damned thing. It's not enough?"

"What is it gentlemen?" Hammond had 'picked up' on the exchange as well.

"Sir.." Frank conformed what Jack already knew. "The Goa'uld do not allow lunch breaks..at least, not outside their installations. It's lock down until end of shift."

"..No. Calli said she would be here. She will...just wait and see." McKay snapped. "You two just are jealous. Admit it. This kind of puts a damper on your little..."

"You are an idiot, McKay." Jack snapped.

"WE got the battery thingy, damn you. Be man enough to at least.."

Jack shook his head and Frank's features were more than grim. Rodney's senses were already telling him the woman lied. He just didn't want to believe right then. "No." It was his turn to shake his head, but his bravado was gone...his 'attitude'.. "No, she..she will be here, you'll see. She'll think of something. She's not really dumb at all, you know. She's....she's..."

The man wound down, the grave stares halting him in his tracks. As did the numbing realization. Something was wrong. Something was terrible...horribly...wrong.

"Oh my God." He felt the nausea rise in his stomach. "I..believed her. I believed every word. I would have NEVER..." He felt so very shitty, suddenly. "You have to believe me." His eyes beseeched each man in turn. "I ..I wouldn't have just...left her. As God is my..."

He found no empathy in any of the stares. "..What will...what will they do to her? Oh God, what did I do? I...I have to go back. I have to, eh..." He wasn't sure what he had to do but he knew it was something and it had to be now.

Cromwell shifted his eyes. His mouth compressing tightly.

O'Neill closed his eyes. He knew how Calli Hertz' mind worked..when it did, which wasn't often and today... God...today.

"What?" Rodney was becoming hysterical. "What?? She'll be ok, right..she's resourceful. She'll be fine until we can go back and get her..right? What??? It's been..." he checked his watch hastily. "It's only been...not long. We have time. Let's go get her. Let's GO! NOW! What are you waiting for?"

Hammond cleared his throat gently. "..Son..Capt. Hertz knew..and she would have made..provisions." He stated it as well as he could under the circumstances.

"Yeah, of course!" Rodney took heart. "That's what I'm saying. I mean..of course she knew..of course she would have made provisions. I'll kill the little bitch for lying to me but she is fine, right. She made some kind of provision. She's waiting for us to come get her, that's all. I want to go. I want to be there. If only to kill her." He looked from one man to the other..then back again..

Something in each man's face made Rodney even more sick inside. "...What?" He pleaded. "For God's sake. TELL me!"

Hammond lifted his head slightly, his stare directed straight forward, his expression an infinitely sad one.

"Hertz wouldn't allow herself to be captured by the Goa'uld. She would know.." Cromwell offered the explanation no one else seemed disposed to offer. "She couldn't stand up under the interrogation."

"What...what does that mea.."

"You're the genius!" O'Neill's tone was more than icy as he pushed past Rodney McKay on his way out of the office. "You tell me."

McKay was stunned. Yes, yes, he was a genius and yes, he could have told them...now. "Why..why didn't she just lower herself out the window? I..I would have caught her." His voice was haunted, as was his mind.

"You needed time to get away." Cromwell stated quietly, then he too..took his leave.

McKay stood. His mind stagnant. This could not be. It wasn't real. Surely this was not..happening. "I...I didn't know."

Hammond put a hand on Rodney's shoulder. "We know that, son. No one is blaming you."

McKay lifted an incredulous stare. "I"...he stated his awe. "I..am blaming me! ME!" He raised his tone with his rising emotions. "I should have known! What the FUCK...was I thinking?"

Hammond didn't seem to have an answer. "I'll get this to the scientists." He picked up the ZPM. "You saved some lives today...probably...if that is any consolation." The man looked at the other. "For that...we have to be grateful."

Rodney McKay was left alone with his thoughts.

The one thing he had not wanted...not needed.

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER SGC

"...Evvie..can you scan the installation?" McKay had sat..in his office. His mind on hold. If he thought...he felt things...so, he had chosen...not to think...but, that one..that one..notion..had popped through his carefully constructed wall of insulation.

TO WHAT ENDS, FATHER?

"Just scan it. I want to know where...where they took her."

WHAT GOOD CAN COME OF SUCH KNOWLEDGE?

"EVVIE!" He snapped his angry. "Where did they take her. I want to bring her home. At least I can do that right!"

The silence was thick.

"Did you hear me? Scan the damned building and tell me where she is...do it now!"

SHE IS NO LONGER WITHIN THE GOA'ULD INSTALLATION, FATHER.

"Then where ever she is...find the location." He arose, pushing his chair aside.

I...AM NOT CERTAIN I CAN DO THAT, FATHER.

"And that would be...why? You have interface with every damned Goa'uld computer on Earth, let alone those on the ships in space."

FATHER..CALLI HERTZ IS NOT ..ON EARTH AT THE MOMENT. REST ASSURED SHE IS BEING WELL TAKEN CARE OF.

Rodney McKay came around the desk, his mind allowed to work again. "You said...what?"

I CAN NOT DIVULGE THE EXACT LOCATION. BUT, SHE IS BEING RESPECTED AND HONORED. DO NOT BLAME YOURSELF FOR WHAT TRANSPIRED. YOU ARE MAKING ME SAD.

Rodney...processed. "...Do you know her location?"

OF COURSE. SHE IS IN NO PAIN. SHE SLEEPS PEACEFULLY.

"And.." McKay's brain started to function again. "You would know this...how?"

YOU MUST NOT BE SO SAD.

"Answer the question I put to you." He wasn't going to be way-laid.

I KNOW MUCH, FATHER.

"Damn you, Evvie...stop evading the ..."

FATHER. WHY DO YOU INSIST UPON TORTURING YOURSELF? CALLI HERTZ MADE THE DECISION TO END HER OWN LIFE..NOT YOU.

Rodney's face chalkened. "...What." It had not even been a question. He held on to the desk for support. "She...she? Did it? SHE..."

I SHOULD NOT HAVE SAID THAT. FORGIVE ME FATHER.

McKay's legs would not hold him up. He made his way blindly to the chair, falling into it. "My god...' He whispered his agony. "My god.!" He shook his head in disbelief. Could it get any worse? It was bad enough that he knew she was...gone.

FATHER...

"LEAVE ME!" Rodney yelled. "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

The silence came and it was most welcomed by the man. Most welcomed.

* * *

Inside Locker Area.. SGC

News of Calli's death had traveled fast. There was not one man on or off base...nor members of their family...that did not know she was gone.

Tom Larsen sat...alone. By his locker. Head in hands, tears streaming down his face. He had tried for almost an hour to master his emotions. But, finally...in the end. The grief had won out over his stupid need to appear....hell, he didn't know what he was trying to appear.

He should have been there for her. He should have known. He should have...a hundred different fucking things. Why? Why her? Why now?

Why?

* * *

Cromwell's Quarters.

Emily wept freely, unashamedly. Frank held the small form comfortingly, trying to still the hard shakes from her heartfelt sobs.

The man closed his eyes and held on tightly. He whispered inane things in her ear. Attempting to sooth her. But, he knew..he could not. She had to feel the pain..she had to cry..she had to allow the emotions.

He only wished he could do the same.

* * *

Jack O'Neill's Quarters

Samantha Carter wept freely, unashamedly. Jack held the beautiful body comfortingly, trying to still the convulsive moments caused by the woman's heartfelt sobs.

Jack closed his eyes, feeling her pain. He held her tightly. Whispering soothing words, shushing her, rocking her back and forth as he might a beloved child that had just been hurt and hurt deeply. He wanted to take her pain but he knew he could not.

He had to allow her the time...the venting...the anguish, for a lost friend.

He only wished...he could be allowed the same.

* * *

Hammond's Office.

The General always felt the loss of one of his men. The thought made him close his eyes. Hell, she hadn't even been a man. To think there would be no more Calli Hertz here. To annoy the hell out of him...to disobey his orders...to roller blade down the corridors...to flaunt each rule and regulation. To question Daniel Jackson in a briefing session not about, say anything pertaining to the actual information being discussed but why he chose that tie to wear with that god-awful vest.

Hammond felt a smile tug at his mouth then..the gravity of the situation returned and..the smile turned to..a grim determination. His lips setting firmly as his mind. Someone...anyone..would pay for this young woman's death. He would put all the resources at his command to work in order...that she not have died in vain.

* * *

Tony Coletti's Apartment

He rolled away from the woman...his heart not in the act. He had tried. Calli would hate it. That he was being so stupid. She would want him to just...go on. They had discussed it a gazillion times. When one of them bought it? First...the party. To celebrate their life...they had lived it pretty much the way they had always wanted to. That was something to celebrate, right? And secondly...move on. Let it go. People died. Good people...bad people. Move on.

Coletti had tried to honor those vows. He had tried real hard. He turned to the woman in his bed. He could see she understood. See the pity in her eyes. "I gotta go." He arose and got dressed. He didn't know where he was going. He only knew...He had to be alone then...suddenly he realized. He would be alone now for...well...probably forever. No more Calli. Tears filled his eyes and he staunchly blinked them back, swallowing hard. He finished dressing. Grapped his coat and motorcycle keys. He needed to clear his head.

* * *

William Forbes Hotel Room.

The man opened yet another bottle of whiskey. It was his second. In less that three hours. If he drank enough..maybe he could join Calli. The thought warmed him inside. He had long since dispensed with the glass.

He tipped the bottle up and swigged a long draw from the freshly opened spout. The liquid burned all the way down his throat. At least he was able to feel something.

His mind had sorta shut down. His first instinct was to kill Rodney McKay but then he had realized...if it hadn't been McKay...the stupid little bitch would have conned someone else..at least it meant she had trusted McKay to get the fucking ZPM back to base.

He felt the tears begin and allowed them free reign. He drank some more and sat the bottle down close to him. God, what he would not give to have the woman standing here..right in this room...right before him.

He would take his 9 millimeter and put a bullet right between those lovely green eyes. For causing him such anguish..such..fucking pain. Forbes looked at the gun on the table beside him... His hand eased around the grip of the handle. It would be so easy...just...pop....and this pain would just...go away...just like Calli had.

Just...pop...

And, it would be ended. All over. Then he could be with Calli.

He should have been with Calli from the beginning. Why hadn't he seen that...why hadn't he...known that? It was all so clear now. She needed him.. She ...she had always needed him but now he realized. He...had needed her...more.

Hindsight. No room for hindsight in this fucking game. His eyes was drawn to the weapon again.

He picked it up and felt the familiar weight...the perfect balance of the weapon.

He wondered fleetingly what it would had felt like to touch her flesh...naked..warm...feel her body withering under his. Hear the music of her moans as he...

He should be thinking about Annie.

He took another swig from the bottle. Nope...not Annie. That wasn't who he was thinking about.

Tomorrow...barring the hangover. He was going to walk right up to that fucking Goa'uld installation. He was going to open fire and keep firing until they brought him down. Just like they had Calli Hertz.

He wondered how they had done it?

He smiled...he knew who had..'done' it. She had. She would never risk being caught.

She had...done it.

Saved him the trouble. He sighed and drank some more. Yes..tomorrow would be a good fucking day. He hoped it rained. He would hate to die when the sun was out and the spring trees were just beginning to bloom. That was how Calli had died.

It was a beautiful day today...sunny...just a tiny nip in the air.

Tomorrow? He wanted rain. A fucking storm would be perfect but..he would settle for rain. He sat the bottle aside. He needed a relatively clear head for tomorrow. Tomorrow...he would honor Calli. He would offer the only thing he had to offer.

Tomorrow.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 45 (SGC SmackDown)

Jack O'Neill felt more than blessed today.

Calli Hertz' death had hit the man hard. He would never allow the emotions to show, but he had genuinely liked the woman.

She was like a refreshing breath of spring in a world that often was bleak and dismal.

The fact, the woman seemed oblivious to that fact only made her attitude all the more enjoyable.

Jack thought that Hertz was one of those rare people that could truly accept the world as it was and in doing so, found her own kind of inner peace. He admired and envied such ability.

But, more so, despite all he had ever said of her, or perhaps, because of it...he had always thought of her as a kindred spirit, in an odd sort of way.

He leaned, nuzzling Samantha Carter's fragrant hair. It felt so good to be able to show his affection for this woman, without the guilt, without the worry of how his feelings might affect her standing in her chosen career.

Here, on this world, he did not have to keep a tight reign on his emotions where the woman was concerned.

She smiled at him all soft and warm and he was able to forget bad things for a while.

It was always shitty to lose someone in the unit, but Hertz' death had hit everyone hard.

Jack reached, as he often did these days, and felt the ever developing bulge of Sam's tummy. It reassured him as nothing else could.

His palm didn't cover it any longer, he had to spread his fingers wide. Which made him grin. And now, sometimes...he could even feel..his grin widened. YES! THAT!

His eyes locked with the gentle blue ones observing him so quietly. "I think you disturbed his nap, Col."

"Can you feel that?" He was more than amazed at the little squiggles moving about under his touch.

Carter chuckled. "Well, yeah..duh!" She kissed his cheek and drew back. "I'm only happy YOU can..now."

"He's a little hockey player...I can tell." Jack dimpled, then...a thought struck the man. One which made him scowl. "...Hey, what if 'he'..is not a 'he'? What are we gonna do?"

"Eh..I think I'll just go ahead and have it. I guess. What do you think we should do?"

"No..no, I mean. Hell, Carter..I don't know anything about girls. I'll screw up!" The thought terrified the man.

"Oh, you know a few things about 'girls', Col. Rest easy." Her look told him exactly what things he knew about.

"Hey..not around the kid." He shushed guiltily.

Carter grinned.

"I mean..a boy? I can take fishing and watch the game and toss some pitches...What do I do with a girl? Can you make it a boy, Carter?" He was perfectly serious. "That would be best, I think."

"Out of my hands." She shrugged playfully. "Girls can go fishing and watch the game, Col. And climb trees and play baseball. I never did, but I knew lots that did."

"Yeah?" He seemed worried still, though. "But, then they hit that dating period and I'll have to kill some snot-nosed teen with zits and a bad attitude cause he wants to..well, never mind what he wants, ain't gonna happen." The man was sure. "But, I'll go to the big house for killing him and who will look after my little girl?" The man thought about it for a beat. "Maybe Cromwell but he would only kill the next one to come along then where would we be?"

Jack O'Neill lifted troubled eyes. "This is not good, Carter..you gotta think of something."

Carter took his face in her hands and kissed him meaningfully. "..I soooo love you, did you know that?"

The man settled. "Yeah? Well, good. I have a lot of plans for you and the four kids..so it's good you kinda like me." He nodded. "Good to know you're in it for the long haul."

"Four??"

"Yeah, it's a good number, don't ya think?"

"...We'll talk." She stalled.

"No, Carter. It's gotta be four. All boys if you can manage it." Jack had given it a lot of thought. "One to be a cop..one, a priest..one for the Corp and one to do all that artistic crap and become famous and shit. So, he can support us in our old age. We'll have to be especially nice to that one growing up. Irish people have to have four. It's a law or something, I think."

"Weren't you an only child, Col?"

"My old man screwed the hell up. I don't want to screw the hell up, Carter. This is important."

"I can see that." She nodded. She leaned and kissed him again and this time even more..meaningfully. "You know what I would like for you to do for me, Col?"

"After a kiss like that, I think I have an inkling, but baby...I have a briefing in.."

"Take me fishing."

"...What??" The man had not expected that.

"Imagine." The woman sighed happily. "Outside..under the stars, all alone, except for the fish..all nice and warm and cozy, sharing a sleeping bag." Her eyes met his.

He had never looked at 'fishing' in quite that way before.

"You're making me hard."

"Well, I know how much you like to...fish." She smiled innocently at him.

Jack O'Neill glanced about the crowded commissary. "Gonna be real difficult to get up and walk out of here now, Carter...hope you're happy."

"I am extremely happy, Col." She confessed.

Jack shifted, grimacing for his new found discomfort. "You ever have a hard on?"

"A facsimile thereof...but, no. Not really."

"Well most times? They're really cool but when a guy has to get up in front of other guys and walk across a pretty crowded lunch room? They really suck, Carter...just saying." He chastised her with a look.

"Awwww." She appeared to feel his pain.

"Gonna have to make you pay for that one." He nodded his certainty.

"Promises, promises." She shook her head woefully. "Shouldn't you be going, Col? Set a fine example for the men and all?" She had noted the others filing out of the room slowly but surely. "They look up to you, you know."

"Fuck, Carter...this one is bad." He squirmed in his seat, turned on by her playfulness. "It won't go away."

"Think about bad things, Col. Don't think about..oh say..me in that black silk number with the slit up the thigh. That probably wouldn't be any help, right?"

The man grimaced...closed his eyes as the vision came and whispered a heart felt.."fuck!"

Carter smiled sweetly at him.

* * *

ACROSS THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE ROOM

"Man, that turns my stomach."

"...What, Frank?" Emily had held her smile, having watched Jack O'Neill and Sam Carter across the area as had the man sitting next to her. Her thoughts happy ones for the other woman.

"Him..THAT." Frank disgusted. "How it touches Carter. It's sick! Someone should tell her what It really is."

Emily's good mood dissolved completely. "And...what is that, Frank? What is it you think we should tell her?"

"She should know that is NOT...Jack O'Neill." The man grated.

"It may not be but what he IS..is a decent, caring being that loves her completely..unconditionally. Isn't that enough?"

"A being? Yeah..but not a MAN. Hell, it's probably not even human! I don't see how you can stomach the thought of her with that...thing! KNOWING what it is!"

"What I can't stomach is your attitude. There is enough hate in this fucking world. We don't have control over much of it, if any. But, this, Frank?" Emily shook her head. "This we CAN decide. Bigotry is something I do not agree with."

"Bigotry??"

She arose slowly, looking down at the man. "Yes, Frank..exactly. I don't want my kid around shit like that. Especially coming from it's father."

"You KNOW that is not human. Don't we have some kind of responsibility to Carter..to THAT kid she's carrying?" The man had arisen as well.

"He loves her..clearly. Anyone can see that. And he loves that baby. In MY book?" She faced his anger squarely. "That is all that matters."

"Well, not in mine!" His eyes sparked his fury.

"Yeah. I'm getting that." Emily stated sadly. "Until...or IF..." She removed the ring from her finger. "You come to your senses...it's off. I will NOT...have you poisoning my baby's mind with that filth."

"It's my fucking kid too." He growled.

She lay the ring on the table. "No...it's mine." She touched her stomach protectively. "I hate what you just said...I hate it is a part of you. It will not...be a part of this little one's future. No fucking way!" Her raised voice attacked attention.

Emily sensed as much...looking from one set of curious eyes to the next. She shifted Frank Cromwell a lethal stare then...stalked off.

Jack and Sam exchanged looks. Sam whispered. "What's that all about? She gave the ring back..did you see?"

"He screwed the hell up again." Jack sighed.

"Will you talk to him, Jack?"

"..Honey..it's between them. It's better to stay out of it."

"Please? For me?" The blue eyes beseeched the man.

"Stop it." He scolded.

She continued to look at him.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Geeeeshh! I hate that, Carter! Stop looking at me like that."

She..lowered her eyes, her expression a troubled one...she was more than fretful.

"..Alright, damn it! But I don't have to like it!" He arose and she could see a vestige of his hard on still remained. She was eye level to the area and...wow..it still looked really nice. Even in her present mood. "And don't think that little pout is gonna work all the time, cause it won't!"

She kept the smile from reaching her lips with great difficulty. "Thank you, Col. I appreciate this, really."

"Eat me, Carter." He wasn't fooled one little bit by her act, apparently.

"Whatever you say...sir." She lifted a seductive stare and ...the man shifted uncomfortably.

"...you fucking tease." He growled, and put his jacket in front of him as he made his way away from the woman...far...far...away.

Carter lowered her head hastily, to hide her grin.


	62. Chapter 63

Chapter 62 (Some Enchanted Evening)

"Wait up." Jack jogged a little to come along side Cromwell.

Frank sighed heavily and turned in the corridor to face the...to face ...

"It's not my idea...Carter saw the ring exchange. So, what do I tell her?" Jack sensed the other man's reluctance to talk about the subject at hand, understanding completely. "I know.." He held up his hands. "None of our business...you wanna tell Carter? Go ahead." He waved a grateful hand.

"Emily is just pissed. She'll calm down and I'll talk to her." Cromwell didn't actually believe that but...it would work for Samantha Carter.

"I'll pass it along." Jack was only to happy to be out of that. And started to walk away. His conscience got the better of him. 'Doh!' He grimaced, whispering under his breath, reluctantly..slowly, retracing his step. "So....you need to talk about it or anything?" He soooo hoped not.

"No."

"Cool." Jack could go away happy. But...he just kept standing there. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Ok, like...you're lying about Emily being pissed.. I mean, I know she is pissed but it is so much more. So...like...you used to..um...talk about things that bothered you with me. Am I that different now?"

Cromwell didn't know how to answer that one. Different? Yeah, one could say ..'different' was an adjective one could use to describe this..this...

"You think I'm a clone or something. I get it." Jack shrugged. "I'm not Jack O'Neill to you. I get that. Are you an island unto yourself? Doesn't look to me like you have too many people you confide in. This is heavy shit coming down on you. We got a mission to beat all missions coming up."

"I'll do the job." Frank stated sarcastically.

"Will you? What would you say to me in the same circumstances?"

"You threatening to go to Hammond?" Cromwell's expression hardened.

"No." Jack shook his head. "You've never let personal shit get in the way. What I'm asking. Is your head where it needs to be for the men under you? It takes one second.. One second of losing the focus. Hell, you KNOW that, Frank."

Cromwell hesitated. "I'll be fine."

Jack nodded. "Maybe Dixon...or Reynolds..if you need to talk. That's all I'm saying."

Cromwell lowered his head.

Jack moved on. His steps unhurried. Hands still in the pockets of his fatigues.

"Jack O'Neill would hate it." Cromwell had tried to stop the words. It was the last thing he wanted to get into. And, he didn't think the outcome would be especially pretty.

"Me?...with Carter?" Jack..turned slowly. His gaze a penetrating one.

Cromwell was taken a little aback. "...Yeah."

"I don't know if I'm what you say I am. I don't feel any different. But, on the other hand. I trust you. And I don't know the computer chick." Jack had given it a lot of thought. "I know you."

Cromwell lifted his head, his interest caught in spite of himself.

"If I am this...thing. I don't know why anyone would do something so sick. But, I gotta tell you." Jack lowered his head, processing for a long beat. "I can see your point of view. If I'm less than what Carter deserves. Then I should step aside. At this point? I don't know what I am or am not."

Frank's gaze narrowed slightly. Nothing more.

"If I'm not Jack O'Neill..then what am I? I can do his job. Am I right? Answer truthfully...have I screwed up?"

"..It's not about.."

"No..it IS about that." Jack stepped closer. "Answer me..have I screwed up? Do you expect me to? Is that what you're waiting for, cause telling you here and now. NOT...gonna happen."

"No.." Frank had watched this ...thing in the field. It had all Jack O'Neill's instincts...all his command abilities. "It's not that. Maybe it's me. Emily said as much. I know for fucking fact..you are not my friend. And you are leading his life."

"No, I'm not...according to you. He is leading his own life in his own time line. What the hell am I hurting here...even if all you say is true? This Carter can't have him..can she?" Jack was getting angry. "Would you rather I left her alone? With this kid coming? What? Just walk away? So YOU can feel better?" Jack stepped and poked Cromwell's chest. "NOT...gonna happen either. You have a choice to make. Accept me or don't. I don't give a shit. But, don't you even THINK of telling Carter any of this shit you have in your head."

Frank met the man's icy stare.

"Anyone that hurts her..will answer to me. If that's where you want to take this?" Jack straightened slightly. "I'll be here. Not going..anywhere, Frank. Get used to it. And if Jack O'Neill doesn't like it...you can tell him the same thing."

Jack...walked away.

* * *

Hotel Room Other Side Of Town:

William Forbes had slept exactly an hour and a half.

He thought he had slept anyway. Perhaps he had simply passed out.

He had awaken, taken a cold shower to shake the cob webs from his head.

He had stuffed a duffle bag full of necessities, having planned to originally, stay in his quarters at the SGC but after the news of Calli Hertz'... Afterwards, he had just wanted to be alone. He searched through the bag for a shirt. Having donned his BDU's.

He grabbed some socks, throwing them on the basin beside his shaving stuff...the shaving stuff he had not used. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

Shit...he looked like hell.

He desperately NEEDED to shave. His five o'clock shadow was somewhere around midnight now. It was prickly and gave his face a more mature look.

He had combed his hair with his fingers while still wet. Locks fell over his forehead. Most of the men at the SGC had adopted the regulation military cut again. Forbes had been meaning to do so as well, but...things happened and he hadn't gotten around to it.

Now, he just didn't give a shit.

His usually clear, intelligent eyes were bleary from a night of hard drinking, haunted..with an infinite sadness found within. There was also something else one could see. A hardness..a bitterness, not there before.

If life was a crap shoot..William Forbes had just rolled snake eyes.

The man dismissed his image and went to check his weapons. He would have to stop by the SGC to visit the armory. He had only four clips for his 9 mil. He would also need a sniper's weapon..a P-90..some C-4..but who didn't.

Normally such a thought would have made him smile. He did not feel like smiling today. He didn't think he would ever feel like smiling ever again..in his entire life. Which, if his luck didn't change..Wouldn't be all that long anyway. So, fuck it.

He needed a cup of strong, black coffee.

The man realized. Very likely, he would never have another cup of coffee. That was a rather sobering thought.

He dismissed it as well. He checked the barrel of his....

A sound made him turn and in that split second, he had jammed a clip into the end of the weapon, pulled back the sliding bolt action, raised and aimed the weapon, all in one swift, calculated move.

His reflexes alone, saved him from actually pulling the trigger.

Even though his senses were dulled by a hard liquor hang over that would have killed a bull moose, his mind had somehow 'registered' and his body had 'stood down'.

The weapon was hastily pulled back and 'away' from the...

Apparition

* * *

"HEY!"

Forbes' mouth fell open. His mind shutting down completely. He stared at the ..vision, stunned.

His eyes took in the dark green silk of the long, flowing gown, bare feet showed out from under the ornate hem. The unnecessarily low cut of the bodice which showed an abundance of amble, young, firm breasts.

"You big moron! Don't point that freakin thing at me! Are you CRAZY???"

Still the man had no answers. Was he? Was he crazy? Had he somehow, over night..been driven mad by the torture his soul had suffered?

He would sense something, surely. He felt no different, just.. Empty...cold inside..numb. And now.. Totally disoriented.

Then..the man 'got it'. He closed his eyes, his depression deepening two-fold. "My God..you aren't real." He WAS losing it!

"Wishful thinking on your part." 'The Apparition' scoffed. "Where is this? I don't know this place." She was positive. "..Do I?"

William Forbes could only continue to stare at her, his eyes allowing his pain.

"Oh, for God's sake. I'm 'real' already! Ba'al used the coffin thingy. Seems our resident Doctor was wrong about a few tiny little things concerning good old Ba'al."

Forbes' brow furrowed darkly.

"Don't freak. I didn't crack...would have, of course. But. He didn't ask any questions." Calli sighed lightly. "Seems he already has all the answers. Major...'It' stepped closer, a concerned look on the beautiful face. "Ba'al knows about the SGC..two years now. Everything!"

The man could not process all being said, his mind was trying to shut down completely.

"Something to do with Evvie." Calli shrugged and stepped to examine the weapons on the table. She lifted her eyes to examine the man. "You look like shit. Are you on a mission?" Sometimes, he would get all 'street scruffy' in order to blend with a certain type of element they needed Intel from. "Can I go?"

"NO!" He snapped harshly. "If I had my way, I'd drum your ass out of the Corp all together for that fucking stunt you and McKay pulled!"

"..Rodney got it back, didn't he!" She beamed a smile. "Ba'al said he did. We did it..we got the battery thingy for you guys."

"NO..what you DID..was get yourself..." He halted, unable to say the word as yet.

"That part sucked." She agreed. "And it hurt like hell. I didn't think it would hurt that much!"

Without thought, Forbes' hand lashed out, connecting with the woman's cheek line.

He instantly regretted the action, stunned he had done it but, the callousness of the remark the woman had offered...the off-handed manner, had cut him to the quick. How could she speak so lightly of something that had devastated the hell out of...

Calli had gasped, taken completely by surprise but then her features set angrily and she came back with a smack of her own. Which William Forbes was more than happy to allow. Even though she had telegraphed her intentions well in advance. He had taught her better than that. Unfortunately, her small fist connected with his already split lip from Tom Larsen's handwork and the blood flowed freely once again.

The man swiped it absently, his eyes never having left the woman's face.

She blinked..surprised to see the blood, but soon enough... "YOU FUCKER!" She yelled at him, her anger resurfacing. "Don't you EVER hit me again!" She started for him but Forbes stepped, catching the assault, his arms enfolding the small body to stop her actions.

"Calli, STOP!" He gruffly snapped, his arms tightening as she struggled within the sphere of his powerful embrace.

"Fuck YOU!" She tried to head butt his face but he simply dodged aside.

"STOP IT!" He grated, his arms tightening drastically. Taking the breath from her body.

Calli gasped for air, priorities taking hold.

"Stop it, angel." He lay his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. "Fuck! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry, baby. I'm...God..God! Shhhh." He soothed

"Don't you 'sorry' me..asswipe!" She had kinda liked the 'angel' and 'baby' thing, which reminded her she should be even more angry with the man. She tried to lift her leg to knee his groin but he caught it.

"Calli, God damn it!" He stated wearily. "Don't make me do something you will be sorry for." He jerked her roughly..once. If only to get her attention. "I SAID..behave!"

"You HIT me!"

The large green eyes flashed their fury up at him. He never thought her more beautiful, his gaze softening with the emotions she could evoke inside him. "I'm sorry. I won't ever do that again. I promise."

"You big liar!" She jerked, unable to break the hold of his embrace. Which pissed her off even more so. "I hate you! I hope the Jaffa stick a staff weapon up your ass...I hate you more than I hate gummy bears! I hate you to the depth and breadth and height my fucking soul can reach!"

"...Don't." He scowled. "Don't say that..please."

"I DO!" She was pretty sure at this point. He had never hit her before..even though he had often threatened it.. Calli was hurt..not physically. For even in his anger, the man had pulled the power of his swing. But...Forbes was and had always been...her protector. "I hate you more than...than...." He had never let anyone or anything hurt her, and now....he had done so, himself. Calli's world had fallen off it's axis. "Well, I don't know more than 'what'...but I hate you and I want you dead!"

She struggled valiantly toward the weapons on the table.

"Nice tit." Forbes hoped he knew a way to calm her down.

She gasped and looked down to the gaping front of her bodice. "OHHHH!" Her cheeks pinkened drastically at the sight offered.

She reached, tugging the fabric somewhat together.

"Amber..." His tone caressed her like a soothing balm. "I always thought they would be pink..I suddenly fucking love...amber."

"LET ME GO!" She jerked and he...did so, stepping back hastily.

She seethed in silence...her eyes full of loathing...her cheeks still quite pink.

"...Ba'al do that?" He motioned to the gown. The one that was slit up the sides..well past the thighs and cut down to the navel...well, maybe not that low but damned close.

"As if Ba'al would do anything involving manual labor!" She offered a rather unlady like gesture but Forbes didn't think it was for Ba'al.

"Why are you here? Did Annie kick your ass out?" She was hurt and wanting to hurt back, clearly.

Forbes took a moment. "I need to get this lip to stop bleeding." He headed for the bathroom. And she...headed for the door. She didn't get two feet. His large hand wrapped around her wrist.

She pulled instantly. "Let me go, you big ape!" The battle was on. "Jerk Wad! You poor excuse for.."

"Out side? Dressed like that?" He shook his head. "In this neighborhood. How far do you think you'd get before someone hiked that flimsy thing above your waist and fucked you raw?"

Calli...calmed a little, reason setting in. Even IF put so bluntly.

He tugged her, albeit, unwillingly to the bathroom with him...ran a wash cloth under cold water and put it to his mouth. Dapping it to stop the blood flow. His eyes met the angry ones in the mirror. He held securely to her wrist..

"You look nice, Calli." Nice? Hell, she looked good enough to fuck. But, he didn't think she wanted to hear that right at this moment.

"Fuck you!...what are you doing here? Answer me!"

He re-wet the cloth. "Answer me..sir." He corrected lazily, lifted his gaze to hers again, in the mirror and almost laughed out loud at the endearing little grimace she offered and the roll of those amazing emerald eyes.

"...Annie left me."

"Good for her! About time!" She nodded knowingly. "What did you do now??"

"...Wasn't me." He turned to face her. "She took another man to her bed."

Calli's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. "You...you're lying! She would NEVER!"

"My thoughts exactly. But, it's true."

"What did you DO???" She looked at him as if he suddenly had leprosy.

"You are so sure it was me?" He cocked his head. "Maybe she just got tired of being alone."

Calli...processed. "Is...is that what happened?" She had lost most of her anger.

The man did not answer. It was enough just to drink in the sight of her. It was finally dawning on him....she was here. She wasn't a figment of his imagination...she was...real.

"I have to pee." She had frowned at the john to her right.

He grinned. Yeah, she was real, alright. "Then pee."

"Well, get lost!"

"Don't think so...you'd be out that damned window in two seconds." He shook his head. "You're not getting out of my sight."

"That is just sick!...now, get out! I really have to pee. And I'm not going to do it with you gawking at me!"

"You piss out in the field all the time."

"Well, duh...at least I go behind trees or something."

The man turned around and ran the water. "There..sound effects. Give me your wrist..." He stepped to the door. "I'll stand around the wall here."

"Ewwwww." She balked at such a notion. "I can't pee with you listening!"

"Hum a song then." He suggested. "You go out the window..and I have to chase you down and beat the hell out of the men who are jumping your ass...no thanks."

Calli hadn't looked at it in those terms. "Well, alright then. I won't go out the window...sit on the bed so you can see the window. But, don't stand there. And DON'T listen!"

Forbes held his smile with difficulty. Wasn't it less than ten minutes ago..the man thought to never smile again?

"That..I can do." He released her wrist and went to his spot on the bed.

Calli peeked around the wall partition. "Stay there." She was satisfied. She moved the back of the gown aside and sit...that damned Ba'al had not even given her panties. The pervert!

"Are you listening???" She demanded. And heard the sound of the tv come on. She breathed easier and was able to pee. She really had to pee. She wondered how long she had been in that damned coffin thingy, anyway. "What day is this?" She called out, grateful to have to raise her voice over the water and tv.

"I can't hear you..I'm not listening."

"Big liar." Calli scoffed under her breath. She finished and washed her hands. Then dried them and emerged. She felt better. The man was sitting in the same spot, his eyes on her. He turned the tv off.

"So..what are you doing here..ARE you on a mission?"

"No."

"Just a place to stay until Annie comes to her senses?"

"No." He stated quietly. "It's over between Annie and me."

"Sure." She said.

"You don't have anything on under that gown, ....do you." His eyes ran the gambit of her form.

"That is disgusting. Take me home. I need to get changed." She put her hands to her hips.

"I like what you're wearing now."

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you drunk...still?" She motioned to the empty bottle beside her.

"Never been more sober...or clear-headed....." He didn't think. "...Come here, Calli."


	63. Chapter 64

Chapter 47 (Freud Would Be Proud...Or Not.)

"Something...sir! Showing on screen..I've never..."

"It's an incoming message...from.." Carter lifted her eyes, startled. "That."

The StarGate began to turn and smoke and...lock positions.

"Shut it down!" Jack commanded, his eyes on the damned thing as well.

"I...I don't know how, sir." The young man at the console told the truth. Carter slid into the seat, shoving the kid aside, her fingers working nimbly on the keyboard. All too no avail.

Jack straightened and Cromwell put his hand out to prevent his men...inside the gate room below..from taking any action as yet.

Jack leaned and spoke into the intercom. "Stand down..it's alright."

Cromwell questioned that statement but he had not once taken his eyes off the....Goa'uld.

And one Mother of a Goa'uld it was, too.

Ba'al stood, casually surveying the many, many weapons pointed directly at him. "And..a good day to you as well...O'Neill." The dark eyes had lifted to meet Jack's stare.

"Didn't know you were dropping in..." He leaned again to speak into the intercom. "Would have had cake."

Ba'al lifted his head, nothing more.

"Hang on...coming down. Rude just standing up here and not saying a proper 'hello'...now, don't you go anywhere." Jack shared a look with Carter and she knew..he meant for her to stay right where she was.

Ba'al waited patiently and then...Jack entered the gate room, at a quick trot. "Greetings...space guy. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"You are going to activate the weapon."

Jack glanced around, his eyes catching Cromwell's. Communication passed between them. "You talkin to me?" Jack motioned to himself, turning back to the Goa'uld.

"I have seen it's devastation. My question is...if..you succeed in making it function...are you aware...very likely. You will perish in the process?"

"Well, we all got to go sometimes. Nice costume. Who is your designer?"

"I am not certain the weapon is strong enough to defeat my entire fleet. Are you?"

"Gosh, we'll take what we can get. Call us silly." Jack smiled ingratiatingly.

"You possess the Ancient gene..but you do NOT..possess the Ancient's knowledge."

"Think I can remember how it goes." Jack smiled again. "Want some coffee..tea?"

Ba'al had scowled. "What does that mean? You could not have operated such a weapon before. Until recently...you did not know of it's existence."

"Nor...did you." Jack pointed out, cheerfully.

Ba'al inclined his head regally. He swept O'Neill with an interested probe. "You are arrogant."

"Takes one to know one."

Ba'al lifted a brow.

"I could simply annihilate this entire complex. Save myself so much trouble, in actuality."

"But..you haven't...one must ask one's self...why?" Jack lifted a brow too.

Ba'al...smiled. "Perhaps I am a benevolent God."

"Yeah, and perhaps pigs fly in the winter." Jack mixed his metaphors but what the hell..the Goa'uld would not know any difference.

"You are mixing your metaphors." Ba'al mentioned in passing. "But, I understand the implication. It is your intention to use the weapon?"

"Not if it's your intention to leave our little planet." Jack stated.

Ba'al...met Jack's stare easily. He casually turned about. "You have not ..what is the Tau'ri saying? Fired the sucker up, as yet?" He returned his attention from the Stargate. "It isn't as if you do not have a ZPM, after all."

"Oh, saving that one for something special."

"I could take that back as well." Ba'al reminded.

"We have a contingency plan. Feel free. Never intended to have that one anyway."

"Ah, yes...your young Capt. Rather foolish waste, if you ask me." Ba'al gave his opinion.

Jack remained silent.

"You seem to know a hell of a lot about the goings on around here." Cromwell gave HIS opinion.

"Yes, well...what more would you expect from a God, Tau'ri?"

HE IS CONNECTED TO MY SYSTEM. I DID NOT DETECT THE FACT. THE ASGARD INFORMED ME. I HAVE SINCE SEVERED ALL INTERFACE WITH HIS COMPUTER SYSTEMS.

"Better late than never, I suppose." Ba'al smiled.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked point blank.

"Truthfully? I wished to meet you."

"And that would be....why?" Jack had looked at Silar who had shrugged aimlessly. Silar could not think of a reason either.

"You have manage cause me considerable time and wasted resources. I admire that in a being."

"Well, holy Hannah. I am just down right bowled over by such flattery. Now, I ain't easy but...I CAN be had. You keep talking...I'm listening."

"It is too bad I must eliminate you...and your contemporaries."

"Yeah, that's too bad. So...you never said ..coffee..tea?"

Ba'al...drew in a deep breath...then...beamed out.

Cromwell resumed his breathing. He checked his men and inadvertently caught Emily Taylor's eyes. He carefully kept his features composed. Then he moved on.

Emily's heart constricted. They had not spoken for an entire day and he stayed in his quarters last night...he had not come to hers.

"So...now what?" The man asked the Clone Guy. He waved the men to 'stand down'. "So, you called his bluff...do we stand here and wait to be vaporized?"

"He won't."

"And you know this, how?"

"Cause I know Ba'al." Jack glanced at the other man. "He has something planned but it isn't that. Our best bet is to get to that damned weapon. And..that? He is not going to allow without a fight."

"Great." Cromwell sighed heavily. "Well..hell. I'm free for the next few days. Let's get the fucking show on the road."

Jack smiled. "That's what I like..enthusiasm! There could be another way." He knew Ba'al could possibly still have the base 'bugged'. He 'signed' to Cromwell. Any former Black Ops guy would know instantly what Jack was saying.

Cromwell 'signed' back his misgivings. Both men were careful to keep the hand signals up close and personal. Jack watched as the men 'stood down'. Each seemed impressed with Ba'al's method of arrival. Even if they did not particularly like the being himself. No one was paying any attention to himself or Frank, per se.

"I can have all operatives ...all." Cromwell emphasized. "Prepare for that mission. If you think it's how we should go."

"Can't see how it wouldn't be."

Cromwell thought to himself. Yeah. Cut the head off the snake..the rest of the 'body' had no direction. Jack wanted to target the head snake, himself...Ba'al. Take the bastard out. And the Jaffa had no leadership. Cromwell had men who could do the job on base but if he spread the word to the other factions. Sooner or later, Ba'al would be taken out. The 'later' part was what worried Cromwell.

"And in the mean time? What will the snake be doing?" Frank asked the proverbial question.

"The same thing, I should imagine. Watch your six, in which case. You're the head 'snake' here." Jack smiled pleasantly and...went to rejoin Carter in the upper control room.

* * *

Hotel Room Across Town

"I don't believe you!" Calli accused. "You think cause Annie and you are on the 'outs' you get to use me as a substitute? Get fucked...Major!"

The man looked at her. "You know it's not like that." He scolded.

"It's exactly like that...you're a man, aren't you?" She disgusted.

"Yes, Calli. I'm a man." Forbes suddenly felt very much like one. "Honey..sit down. I think we need to talk now, ok?"

"Talk about what?" She asked suspiciously.

"A lot has happened."

Calli couldn't disagree with that statement...least of all.. "Yeah, you hit me!"

The man shifted his gaze for a beat. "..It hurt. What you said. What you did." He sought her out. "How could you have done something like that to me? How??"

"You? People were going to walk through that damned star thing. It scrambles their molecules and God knows what you guys would find on that planet, even if you did get through without being turned inside out or something worse..." Calli stopped only for breath. "God knows what could be worse. Maybe Coletti losing his mirror."

"O'Neill has used it before!"

"I don't know him. I know you and Coletti and I know Cromwell and the guys. I knew I could get the battery thingy. You wouldn't listen to me. You wouldn't help."

"BECAUSE..CALLI..I knew you wouldn't get the fuck out! Why would I listen to something so stupid?"

"There was three SG teams risking their lives. Against one, me...ONE..YOU do the math."

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Forbes arose angrily.

Calli involuntarily retreated, cursing her body's reaction in the next second.

"Fuck it, woman! Don't do THAT!" He demanded. "I won't fucking HURT you!"

"I...I know that, stupid. I just...I ...tripped." She lied convincingly.

Forbes forced his anger aside. Forced his body to relax. "...Baby?"

"Don't!" Calli held up her hand, her expression setting. "Call me..those things."

Wil licked his lips, a nervous habit. He held out his hands before him in a calming gesture. "Fine. Alright, just..settle the hell down, Ok?"

"I am 'settled the hell down.' YOU 'settle the hell down'!"

The man nodded hastily. "Ok. Ok, I'm.." He sat back down on the bed. "Settled, see?"

Calli calmed. "Well, stay that way."

"You gave me the worse damned day of my life, ba...Calli. I have a few issues over that, can you understand THAT?"

"You'd think your wife leaving you, would qualify for..that."

He nodded, leaning over, putting his forearms on his thighs, linking his fingers together, head down. He stared at the worn carpet, his thoughts varied.

Calli noted his tattoo, the one on his bulging bicep. The eagle holding a banner with the letters, USMC, inside. She also found the black down of chest hair which tapered down the rippled abs, and disappeared into the waist band of his fatigues, disturbingly attractive.

She forced her eyes to something safer, like that really ugly fake painting on the wall to her left.

She had always liked that tat. Always.

"Can we speak frankly?" The man was asking.

"Can't you just take me home?" Calli really hated speaking frankly.

"Come sit by me." He requested. "I'll take you home in a sec. Promise."

"I'm fine here." She tried to ignore he was bare foot. Damn, he even had nice feet...nice feet? What the hell was that? What the hell was she thinking ? He didn't belong to her. He was her C.O. She had always thought he was cute, sure. What woman didn't. But she had never allowed it to go beyond that. Besides, most days he was just an asswipe. This was all his fault for calling her...those names he had called her earlier.

Or..maybe Ba'al had done something to her. The large green eyes widened with terror. "Major? Do you think I DID break? Do you think Ba'al knows all that crap because I told him? And I don't remember or something?" She sought his opinion, trusting him completely to tell her the truth. "Could he somehow..made me..I don't know. Different?"

"Calli? One." He shrugged the well defined shoulders. "If you did...it's water under the bridge. We'll deal with it."

"Shouldn't we tell the SGC? Warn them?"

"The SGC is always prepared for attack. You know that. But, I don't think you told Ba'al anything. What worries me is..why, if he does have this Intel..he hasn't shut us down."

"He..he said something about us winning battles but he was winning the war. I didn't get it."

Forbes did. "Does he know about the ZPM?"

She nodded. "But..the little grey guy. Ba'al doesn't want to cross him, I don't think."

"Ok, you sit and tell me everything..from the beginning." He motioned. Calli took the only other chair in the room and told what she knew.

Afterwards, Forbes sat for a few minutes, thinking.

She remained quiet, and..anxious.

Forbes went to the phone and dialed. She watched, on pins and needles. "Tell General Hammond it wasn't my fault."

The man smiled slightly and when the line was picked up, he spoke distinctly. "Delta, Charles, Bravo I..Code Red."

He listened for a few seconds. "Sierra Gulf Charlie. Lock Down."

He nodded again. "Roger that." He hung up.

Calli had arisen. She knew the code designation. She knew, now..the seriousness of the situation.

"It's all my fault." Tears welled in her eyes. "I caused this..didn't I."

Forbes walked to the woman, lifting her small face in his large hands. He leaned, placing his lips to hers gently.

She started and moved away guiltily. She had liked the 'feel'..the touch of his mouth.

It was warm and his lips were full and ..and...

"You didn't cause anything. We're ready and we can beat the son-of-a-bitch. O'Neill is not afraid of Ba'al. I can see it in his eyes. He knows something we don't."

"Poopy Pants?" Calli was totally confused now. "Poopy Pants actually knows something??"

Forbes smiled. "I am sooo going to tell him what you call him." He caught her face again, holding firm when she tried to pull away, her fingers gripping about the thickness of his wrists, unable to encircle them. "Now, you listen up and hear the words. We have to haul ass back to the SGC but I need you to know a few things first."

Calli's eyes darted about frantically, looking for an escape route. Any. Her heart was beating so hard, she could feel it in her chest. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Look at me." He commanded and she found herself obeying. "Maybe Annie going should have been the worse day of my life..it wasn't. Maybe I should have tried harder to make it work. It wasn't in me to do so. She's a good woman and you'll never hear me say a bad word about her, but Calli? I don't love her anymore. I just don't."

Calli opened her mouth to speak and he pursed his lips and lay a gentle finger upon hers.

"I wish I did. But.." He shook his head, his eyes sad. "Hell." He closed the blue orbs for a long beat. "...we don't share the same beliefs..never did. She hates what I do and I never liked the fact she sided with the Goa'uld. I understood she did it for the people but..." He trailed off.

Calli didn't have an argument for that.

"You don't even like her." He teased to lighten her mood, sensing his words upset her. "You never did. Admit it."

"I..of course I liked her. She was waaay too good for you." The woman stated. "I..I didn't ..dislike her."

He smiled and Calli felt her legs go weak, her fingers clutching his wrists for support.

"You were always polite to her..a sure sign you don't like someone." Forbes stated.

"That is just not so." Calli stammered. "I so liked Annie...really."

The man stared at her, nothing more.

"Shouldn't we..shouldn't we..eh..."

"Yeah, we 'should'.." He purposely misunderstood. "I want the hell out of you. Especially knowing, all I have to do is pin you against that wall, lift that slit, spread your legs and stick it in. Not wearing panties, are you." His eyes ..dropped meaningfully.

Calli gasped, blushed profusely and..blinked. "You..you can't say things like that! It's not proper. It's not even decent!"

"But, not gonna do that cause I want the first time to be right. I want..." The man's hands eased up and down her arms, massaging gently, his eyes holding hers masterfully. He had ignored her completely. "To take my time and make you climb the fucking walls before I...take it."

"...As....eh..." Calli's mind went blank as she lost herself in the blue depths probing her soul. "Eh...if."

"You're trembling." He could feel as much.

"I'm..cold, you moron." She fought back instinctively. "It's cold in here..that's all."

"Yeah, that's what it is." Forbes clearly didn't believe her. "That Larsen bastard? I'll make you forget he even existed. My promise on that, sweet cakes."

Calli..blinked again. Her expression blanking.

"What?" The Major picked up on 'something' from the woman.

Calli swallowed hard. "Nothing." She tried not to answer too quickly.

"...You in love with him?" The blueness turned to chips of ice. And his tone had hardened considerably.

"I..I don't even know him." Calli's mouth fell agape for such a question.

"You allowed the son-of-a-bitch inside you...Cunt!" He growled, his fingers digging into the flesh of her arms angrily.

She flushed again, heatedly. "I..I didn'...I...I mean..."

"..What?" He scowled slightly, reading her too well. "What do you mean..'you didn't'?"

"I did!" She corrected hurriedly. "Everyone said I did so..I ..I did." She sensed a way out of this mess. "Of course, I did. I like him. I like Major Larsen. He's really a nice man. I..I respect him."

"Yeah well, you respect Cromwell, but." Forbes was certain. "You wouldn't allow him inside your pussy."

"Ewwww." Calli snapped her disgust. "Stop talking now! You just...stop!"

"You don't remember it..do you. Larsen kept saying something about drugs. I thought..he meant he had given you some. Did they make you forget, Calli?"

"No! There..there was no drugs. I remember. I remember everything. It was, eh..very VERY ..nice. Really. He's a very nice man. And, I like him....really. A lot."

"Yeah, well, I'm not 'nice'. And I guarantee, you'll like that, a 'lot' better."

"No. No I won't, cause it's not going to happen..not EVER."

"Whatever." Forbes used her 'pet' phrase. He crossed, tossed his jacket to her. "No shoes?" He grinned down and Calli tried to hide her feet under the hem of her gown. He pulled a black tee out of the duffle and put it on. The woman almost pouted for the fact, all that rather lovely flesh was now covered up.

She steadfastly refused to look at the small smattering of chest hair showing from the neck area of the shirt. She put her mind to other things. "Ba'al took them. Those boots are expensive! Like HE cares."

"Yeah, have to steal a lot of copper to afford another pair, hum." The man was loading up his weapons and clips, "Tell you what. Give me a blow job and I'll get you another pair." He glanced over, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"That is just beyond gross! Coletti will get me some, smart ass." She frowned hard.

He grinned, sitting on the side of the bed to pull on some socks. "More fun my way." He reached for his boots. His eyes holding hers easily.

"For YOU." She grimaced.

"Baby..I reward a job well done. That goes without saying." He was finished lacing his boots, going to retrieve his razor and toothbrush. But, his mind was totally with the woman.

"Stop it." She snapped irritably. "You are just being 'ewwww'...are we going or not?"

He hiked the duffle over his shoulder, holding it with one hand. "You want to 'cum' with me, Calli?" He asked innocently, knowing she wouldn't 'get' the reference.

"Well, no. I thought I'd stay in this lovely resort a few more days."

He chuckled sensually. "I wish. Come on, nut bar. Let's go home. Coletti has been unable to 'perform' since you...'left'. It's been almost 72 hours, the boy is probably about to implode by now."

"Coletti missed me?" She was touched.

"Nah. He just missed shooting his load." Forbes didn't want her to get too cocky. He proceeded her out of the room and checked the area. It was early, no one else was about as yet. He motioned her to follow him. He headed for the jeep parked in the slot out front the motel.

"You are so crude." She climbed into the passenger seat, clutching his coat about her for warmth. It had his scent on it. Had she been honest, she kinda liked the feeling of security it gave her.

"Can be." He started the engine and shifted into reverse, before lazily looking over at her. "You like 'crude', baby?"

"No. And do NOT call me that!" She practically yelled at him this time.

"Ohh, someone needs their coffee." He grinned and headed for the main street exit.

* * *

Emily Taylor's Quarters

"Emmy, I'm sure the Major will apologize soon. He's just being..an alpha male." Carter felt so bad for the other woman. When she, herself..was so very happy now.

"He's just being himself, Sam. Face it. It's what he is and as much as I love him?" Emily admitted freely. "I don't think I can accept..certain aspects of what he is. I'm..I'm not sure we should be together."

"You know you don't mean that." Carter scolded. "Emmy, I saw your face today when he.." How to put it gently...

"Ignored the hell out of me? As he has been doing? Acting like I don't even exist any longer?"

Carter was surprised by the bitterness behind the statement.

"Emily? Maybe he is hurting too." Sam tried to understand and empathize. "I mean, you gave the ring back in a rather public place. His pride must be a little..wounded."

"I..I could have handled that part better and I'd tell him I'm sorry, but.."

"Then do it!" Sam urged.

"No." The other woman balked. "I can't..I won't."

"But, what if you lose him? Emmy." Sam knew for certain.. "You don't want that. Please be honest with yourself. It isn't only your future at stake here. The baby needs a father figure in his life."

"Frank will be there for the kid." Emmy downed her head, turning her watch about aimlessly on her wrist as she spoke. "I know that."

"And how will that make you feel? Each time you have to see the Major? Feeling as you do? Acting like complete strangers. Being polite for the child's sake?" Carter could not face something so heinous with Jack O'Neill, she knew. It would devastate her emotionally.

"Who said he would be 'polite'?" Emily tried for a lightness she didn't feel.

A tap at the door caught their attention. Emily sighed. "That's probably for you. I'm off the duty roster."

Carter crossed the small space to open the door, her expression altering post-haste. "Oh! Major!"

The large man practically filled up the door frame with his build. "..Doctor." Frank nodded, clearly not having expected anyone but Emily to open the door.

"I was just going. Have some tests to run." Carter smiled at Cromwell and moved past, which the man allowed, stepping back.

Carter noted he had removed his hat, and was running his fingers around the brim, the creamy brown eyes gave nothing away, of course but Sam sensed he was a little embarrassed to be here when she was.

If he had come to eat 'crow'..it was bad enough he had to have an audience.

"Emmy? See you soon?" Samantha Carter smiled brightly for the woman. "..Major." She nodded her farewell.

"Ma'am." Frank nodded politely.

Sam got the hell out of there as soon as she humanly could, hoping this was a positive sign that the two people could work out their differences.

Emily arose, crossing, her hand on the knob of the door. Her eyes watched Frank Cromwell closely.

He shifted his gaze first, looking at the hat he held in his hands for a beat before lifting his head again. "..Left a few essentials here." He stated, motioning aimlessly with the hat.

Emily nodded. She fetched the duffle bag, handing it to the man. "It's all in there."

Frank took the bag and..nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

The woman hesitated then drew in a cleansing breath. He was giving her no recourse. She started to close the door, her heart breaking into, truth known.

"What the fuck are we doing, Emmy?" He asked, his tone allowing his weariness.

She sought the handsome face, the face she loved so very much.

"Is this what you want? Really?" He asked again.

"No." She swallowed to keep the tears back. "But, I can't do the other either. I just..can't."

He nodded and looked at the duffle bag. "..We're going to.." He halted. "Ba'al might have us bugged." Which meant, he couldn't say more but the seriousness of his expression told her, a mission was planned. A dangerous one. But, what mission wasn't.

And, it must be a 'volunteer' basis one, for the man to swallow his pride and come here. He was saying 'goodbye' just in case.

Fear flooded her mind but she was used to such emotions. This man's entire life was one big 'volunteer' mission. "I..." She didn't know what she was supposed to say.

"Take care of the kid."

She closed her eyes. Translation: he probably would not be there to help out.

She..nodded.

"Don't take any crap off him." He lifted his head, his eyes holding hers for a long beat, then he..moved his stocky frame off down the corridor.

Emily felt her would turn a dull grey. And before she knew what she was doing.. "FRANK!" She had called his name and was running...

The man turned, dropping the hat and bag to receive her into his arms as the small body slammed hard into his immoveable one.

He closed his eyes, burying his face in the fragrant crush of her hair and neckline, his arms, bands of steel about the tiny waist. He could feel the bulge of her stomach pressing into his abdomen. "Baby!" He breathed his gratitude, the word muffled but heartfelt.

"God! Sometimes, I hate you so much!" She wept silent tears, sniffing gently, holding on to his neckline for dear life.

Frank lifted her bodily, as if her weight was negligent for him, his eyes delving deep into her soul. "Hate me now, angel." He headed for her room, his prize secure within his arms. "Fucking hate me...now! Jesus, God...I need you so much!"

She caught his mouth hungrily, determined she would 'hate' this man as she had never 'hated' him before. "I want my ring back.." She held his face between his hands, kissing his mouth..his cheeks..his mouth... "I want it now.."

"We all have needs.." Frank advised. "Don't we."

"Frank.." She stopped kissing him, her expression setting. "Put me down and give me my ring..right now!"

"It's in my pocket." He put her down gently. "Why don't you reach in and..take it out."

She..smiled slowly. "Well..ok but after that...I get my ring, right?"

He...grinned down at her. And...lowered his mouth.


	64. Chapter 65

Chapter 48 (A Hot Time In The Old Town Tonight)

Control Room Above GateRoom

"Incoming!" Was all the young airman had time to say before the...'incoming' thing materialized down below..on the ramp area of the star thing.

All had scrambled to do their duty and Cromwell would have been quite proud of his men's alertness if he had not been so pissed that he had to withdraw his cock from a very, very..nice warm home in order to do a little scrambling of his own, when the call had come over the SGC intercom system.

Emily lagged behind, as she had more clothing to put back on and understood why Frank bolted the room well ahead of her. She shook her head, for the fluently cursing man's angry voice could be heard as he ran down the corridor to the elevator.

She shushed the baby who was kicking frantically inside her as if it knew about all the excitement going on around it. "It's ok, little one. Daddy doesn't mean any of those nasty words. Daddy is just a major asswipe. You'll get used to that." She sighed lightly. She had. "And don't be scared about that old beeping sound. It's just a toy they use around here. It's loud, isn't it....let's go see what Daddy is up to now."

She walked more slowly to the elevator. Patting her stomach absently. Soothingly.

Jack O'Neill had smiled, leaned and spoke into the microphone. "Stand down, folks. He's a friendly." Jack made his way hastily down the stairs and into the gate room to greet the newly arrived 'guest'.

The 'guest' everyone was staring at..mouths agape...weapons pointed, but useless, really, Jack realized as no one had the presence of mind to...actually use them if they had to, long about now. Not that he could blame the men.

"...Thor..buddy!" Jack beamed a smile, sticking his hands in his pockets. "How's it hanging these days?"

"..Loki has informed us of the alternate time line. While I have not made your acquaintance in this plane of existence, I am given to understand, we know each other quite well in the other...O'Neill."

"Yeah, that Replicator thing kinda endeared us to you guys."

"We must speak in detail of this..'Replicator' problem. But, for the moment, please be made aware. Representatives of my home world are speaking to Ba'al on your behalf." The little figure stepped further down the ramp. "Loki assures us it would be to our benefit to establish this planet as one under our protection."

Cromwell arrived on the scene, his hands going to his hips. He shook his head at the sight which had greeted him. "..This just doesn't get old, does it." He stated, aside to Jack O'Neill, unable to take his eyes off the alien being standing before them.

"Nope." Jack concurred. "Your flap is open."

Cromwell glanced down and zipped his pants.

"So...Thor. You were saying?"

"It is Ba'al's choice, of course, whether he wishes to concede the planet or fight to retain rights over it."

"You guys would do that for us?" Jack was touched...and impressed.

"Ba'al is no fool. He is aware our technology far exceeds his. We are more concerned about the 'Replicators'. Loki warns of their imminent invasion to our solar system. It is a grave matter that must be addressed before we are confronted by the actual eventuality. Can you, O'Neill...assist with that issue?"

"Ohh yeah, little buddy. There's this planet that has a really cool weapon. You need to go there..check it out. Nip this 'bug' thing in the bud, so to speak."

"It is settled, then. You will show us the location of this planet..all that remains is to await Ba'al's decision concerning your own."

"So..Jack." Cromwell had a question. "Are you saying my mission is 'off' or even more 'on'..do I help Ba'al's decision along or..not?"

"What did you call me?"

"..What?" Cromwell tried to remember any hidden insult. He actually, usually..did have one, after all.

"What did you just call me?" Jack repeated, slowly as if to a mentally challenged person.

Cromwell narrowed his eyes. "WHAT?" He snapped.

"You called me...'Jack'."

"So?" Frank challenged, pure and simple. And up in the Control Room, Emily's eyes softened two-fold and her heart swelled with love for the big dumb ass Marine below that had thrown her a nondescript glare as well, just like the one he had used on Jack O'Neill.

"...Not..'Clone Guy?" Jack asked innocently.

Frank had the grace to be a little..well...put out. "Get over it. It's what you are. But...I guess. You're kinda Jack O'Neill too...sorta." He shrugged mentally. "You're certainly as stupid as he is. I'll give you that."

Jack..smiled. "And this coming from our resident 'rocket scientist'. He scoffed. "Gee, I just got all gooey inside, Frank."

"It could be the humidity on your planet, O'Neill. It has a similar effect on my system."

All eyes turned to ...Thor.

Jack suddenly felt good. He felt...real..good. And happy. He glanced back at Samantha Carter. She was smiling 'happily' as well. Now..the man was a little..warm and happy. In a good way.

"Come on, Thor..I have your favorite thing in the entire galaxy..." Jack waved his hand for the being to proceed him. "Reese's pieces."

"I do not know of what you speak, O'Neill. Is this a delicacy of your world?"

"You got it, guy. Only the best for my little buddy." He looked at Silar. "Silar..you heard the man...eh...you heard him. We need a honkin big bowl of that delicacies you keep in your locker."

"Yes, sir." Silar nodded. "On my way."

"Good man!" Jack nodded. "You'll like Silar, Thor...he has all these cool wrenches and things."

"What is a wrench, O'Neill."

Cromwell shook his head woefully. "My God..YOU..are the spokesperson for our planet? We are in deep shit."

"What is shit, O'Neill."

Jack looked down to Thor. "...So. About those Replicators, little guy."

"OR..." Cromwell said, keeping Jack's mind on track. "That little question I had concerning Ba'al?"

"Oh..oh, yeah. Hope you got a few minutes, Thor. Need a little advice here."

"We have given Ba'al seventy-two of your time spans known as 'hours' to render his decision. Does that constitute 'a few minutes,' O'Neill?"

"That'll work." Jack nodded.

* * *

Corridor A SGC

Calli's face beamed as she recognized the figure coming down the opposite side of the hallway.

Coletti's head was down, his expression dour, boding ill for anyone that dared approach today.

Calli had tried to ignore the astonished looks on people's faces as she passed. She smiled tentatively, here and there, hoping to reassure everyone they weren't seeing a ghost or something.

It hadn't seemed to help all that much.

People had stopped, dead in their tracks, no pun intended, mouths slacking...staring.

William Forbes kept hold of her hand, the one she had wangled into his, after the first few incidents and forged onward, ignoring the interplay among the SGC crowd.

But, now. Calli had seen her soul mate. And she was happy as a little lark to be seeing him again. She tugged free of Forbes hand-hold, and ran, barefoot...as fast as she could, her long hair flying out behind her. "TONY!"

The man in question looked up, the dark scowl disappearing only to be replaced by..an incredulous, wide-eyed stare.

Calli jumped, at the last second, her legs going about the man's waist, her arms latching unto his neckline. She squealed happily, hugging tightly. "I missed you!"

Coletti had caught her, arms about her waist but his face still showed his amazement.

"Did you miss me?" She kissed his stubbled cheek line and searched out his awe-filled eyes. "Did you?" She chuckled when he just continued to stare at her. "It's ME..." She reassured him. "..Really!"

Coletti sought out William Forbes.

"It's her." Forbes allowed his smile. "She's not...she's ok. It's real, Tony."

Coletti closed his eyes, his embrace tightening instantly.

Calli gasped for air and tried to pry his arms a little. Enough that she could take in a breath at least.

"Calli." He breathed her name, burying his face into the smooth skin of her neckline.

"I..c-can't breath, dummy!" She was still trying to loosen his grip, her fingers clawing at his forearms at the small of her back.

He let go a tad, holding her weight easily with one arm, his free hand slapping the back of her head...hard. "You fucker!" He growled but in the next instant, he was hugging her enthusiastically again.

Calli rubbed her head absently then resumed her hold about his neckline, hugging right back.

Forbes didn't really mind Coletti's hands on the woman, even if one was cupping her ass cheek now for better leverage, because, the gown she word had hiked ever so high on her thighs, the back flap falling down, exposing her ass nicely. Well..a goodly portion of the firm, smooth flesh.

No one else was about to see, so, Forbes just kinda, enjoyed the moment, so to speak. His eyes measuring the lovely sight to his heart's content, deepening in their intensity..

Coletti's palm held the damned fabric so only portions could be seen but, it was sparking William Forbes imagination quite well...quite well indeed. He felt himself grow a little hard.

And those tiny feet, hooked together around Coletti's waist, behind his back. The cute little toenails painted with a baby pink polish..a silver band on her middle one.

And they were squiggling about happily.

Something about the scene made Forbes' cock ache with anticipation.

Coletti's palm dwarfing her ass, her legs spread..wide. That hot little pussy pressing up against Coletti's abs.

And yet, Forbes knew without doubt, Tony wasn't feeling anything but relief and joy over Calli's safe return.

The woman giggled, wiggling free and sliding down the man.

Forbes almost gasped as he was given a brief, millisecond glimpse of full frontal nudity when Calli had tip-toed, pushing away from Coletti. Her gown had caught on Tony's belt buckle for a moment on the way down.

Fuck! No cunt hair. None! She shaved..completely. And that flat little tummy had a belly button ring attached. When the hell had she done that??

Holy fucking shit.

Could this day, which had started out so incredibly hideous. Get any better??

"...How?!" Was all Coletti could manage as he drank in the sight of the woman before him.

"Long story...Hammond wants her for debriefing. Want to sit in?" Forbes remembered his 'duty'.

Calli clasped Tony's hand. "Please?" She felt at home again, finally. "Will you?"

"Yeah." Coletti had to hug her again, just one more time. "God.." He closed his eyes, fighting to swallow the threat of tears. Marines didn't cry, for cripes sake. "Tell me this is no fucking dream." He put her away from him. "It's real..right? You're here. Right? Right now!"

"You did miss me!" She was joyous.

Coletti thumped her head extra hard. "I'm going to make your life a living hell for what you put me through.!"

"Ouch! Hey! You of all people, I thought would understand!" Calli rubbed her head..hard. "That hurt!"

"No, Calli. I don't 'understand'. I never thought, in a million years, you..even YOU..would do something so incredibly stupid!" Then he thumped her again for good measure...harder.

"Stop it! OUCH!" She hit him back.

And he pushed her shoulder...hard.

She gasped, righting herself with a little difficulty and started for him but...

"No time." Forbes had stepped between them, taking her hand again and tugging her after his larger steps. "Hammond."

Calli scowled at Coletti as she reluctantly was forced to go along for the ride but she managed to stick her tongue out at him over her shoulder at least.

Coletti, who COULD keep up with Forbes steps, hit her up side the head again.

"Will you STOP that???" She yelled at him. "Make him stop hitting me!"

"Stop hitting her, Tony." Forbes said absently.

"She deserves to be hit."

"He's got me there." Forbes rounded the corner to the steps that would lead them to Hammond's office.

"CALLI?????"

The woman leaned to look around Coletti's impressive frame and smiled brightly, recognizing the man instantly. She waved happily.

"MY GOD!" Tom Larsen had run..literally..rounding the corner at a full out gait...only to pull up short. He had heard the reports and had to see if they were true for himself. He stared...dumb-struck. "It...It IS...you."

He could not believe his eyes.

"Hi." Calli called cheerfully.

Forbes' expression hardened. "Hammond wants her." He pulled the woman roughly up the stairs.

Tom Larsen was so stunned..so..shocked. He allowed it.

Coletti followed the other two, his look an apologetic one for the other man.


	65. Chapter 66

Chapter 49 (A to ZPM)

Calli swiped the tears and sniffed accordingly.

Wow. She hadn't thought General Hammond would be THAT mad at her. Gosh, that man sure had a temper. He must be part Irish, she nodded sagely. And he was big. Like a bear and scary. Real scary.

And even when she had cried and pouted her best pout, the tactics hadn't worked like with most men. The General just kept yelling at her and scaring her.

She sure was glad that was over.

She was no longer a Captain. But, Calli kinda figured anything was better than being in that office another moment more.

Hammond had been too angry to say anything more, and his face was really..really red so Forbes had opened the door that the General had pointed at and motioned her and Coletti..OUT.

And that asswipe Forbes had just stood there and let her be scared and..and..not said one word in her defense. Not one word.

She and Rodney McKay had gotten the battery thingy...had everyone just forgotten about THAT??

* * *

Jack O'Neill's Quarters

Jack had straddled Carter's leg. He watched as his dick slid slowly in and out of her cunt. This was one of his all time favorite pastimes of late. Her leg rested on his shoulder and chest area. It was less stressful on the baby this way and Jack loved the 'view'.

His free hand played with the woman's breasts, his fingers gentle on the already tender nipples. But, Carter liked the stimulation and he loved to touch her there. It worked out well all around. Her moans told him she was nearing climax so...be backed off, forcing his hand from her breast.

It was her weakness. And his, but, she didn't have to know that just yet. He grinned when the woman began massaging her own breasts, the long, graceful fingers playing with the stiff peaks of her nipples. He slapped her hand aside. "Stop that, Doctor. That's a no-no." he chastised. And kissed the smooth flesh of her calf when she whimpered dejectedly. "Not enough play time yet."

"Please, Jack." The soft voice washed over him like silk. "I'm...there."

"Ohh, I know you are, baby." He disciplined his mind against such unfair tactics. "But..I'm not." He glanced down to where their bodies intertwined. "Need a little more 'pussy time' here, Carter." And as if to demonstrate...he thrust into her several meaningful stokes. "Ohhhh yeah." He breathed in and closed his eyes to the 'feel'. "God, I love fucking you."

A soft smile curved the beautiful mouth. "You better."

"Not to worry, Carter." He returned his interest to her nether regions, his fingers rubbing lightly over her clit a few times... "Can't get enough of this little hole."

"I've noticed." She purred. "Don't you go changin now." She used one of his pet phrases. And her look told him the why of it all.

Jack's gaze heated and he shifted his eyes once more. "Want to watch?"

"I can see." She lifted a sultry stare. One that made Jack's cock expand painfully...and ache poignantly. But, he knew..she was watching his face. His..reaction. Not the 'play' below.

"I can't believe I denied myself this for eight fucking years." His palm smoothed over the curve of her ass cheek. And back up her thigh unto her stomach then breast. He was denied access to nothing. He could touch her when and wherever he pleased. As often as he pleased.

He loved that fact. It was like she belonged to him, body and soul.

"Worth the wait, Col?" She teased. And he felt her cunt contract tightly around his dick.

"Ohhhh yeah." He more than assured her with his tone and his 'look'. "Still..lot of time to make up for."

"Then...get busy, Airman." She suggested silkily.

"...Yes, Ma'am." The Col had noooo problem with that at all. None.

* * *

Women's Dressing Area.

"YOU ASSWIPE!"

Calli started and turned at the unexpected accusation. "Rodney!" She breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were the General."

"Don't you 'Rodney' me...asswipe! How could you? How could you do that to me? You KNEW!" He pointed an accusing finger at the woman. "You KNEW you wouldn't be coming out! You TOTAL asswipe!"

"I never knew any such thing!" She lied hastily. "My God! Do you think I'm insane?"

"YES!" McKay waved his hands around wildly.

"No. I soooo thought I could get out. How was I to know they would check the stock room that day?" Calli lied again. Better, this time. "Only an idiot would come up with a plan where there was no escape!" That sounded good. But, she was only quoting General Hammond, of course.

"But..they..they said you knew." McKay was..a little confused now.

"Rodney! NO! No, I swear!" Calli crossed her fingers behind her back which made the white lie ok. "I didn't know! I didn't!"

McKay looked into those big green lying eyes and..hesitated. "..Really?" He had calmed inspite of himself.

"Rodney..I'm so hurt you would think something so bad of me." She..pouted, her best one..the one she had used on Hammond..the one that had not worked at all.

"Eh...well..."

She lifted 'hurt' eyes and pouted harder, stepping close to the man, her hands reaching to play with the top button of his shirt. "..I would never do something so mean..especially..to you."

"Eh..." Rodney McKay watched her 'play' with his button, his thoughts turning to other more..significant things, suddenly.

"I was sooo proud when they told me you had brought the battery thingy back. Just like you said you would! I knew I could sooo trust you. That's why I asked YOU to help me. You did so good! I'm just soooo..." She leaned against him fully, lifting her face..and her mouth... "Soooo...proud of you."

McKay smelled cinnamon and baby powder and...lost himself in those eyes. He looked at the full, pink lips longingly.

Something clicked deep inside his brain. He frowned and tried to rethink the entire situation. "Now..wait a minute." He lifted a finger to scold her...

Calli sighed lightly and blinked those long lashes languidly up at him, her breasts brushing the front of the man's shirt, her hands spreading on the vest he wore. "Yes? Rodney?"

McKay lost his train of thought as he looked into the woman's soul..if indeed, she possessed one. "...Eh.." He scowled real hard this time. This wasn't right. Something about this was definitely..not quite..right.

"Ah hell." He gave it up for lost. "Hey..we did good, right?" His mood lightened and he smiled.

"Ohhh yes! You were so brave!"

McKay shrugged, feeling much..much better now. "Well, you went inside, not me."

"YOU did the hard part!" Calli objected strenuously. "God! That was just so incredibly awesome..how dangerous for you! You could have been stopped by the Jaffa..or gosh!" Her eyes widened even more so, were that possible. "Any NUMBER of horribly bad things could have happened on the way back but you sooooo made it!" And for added measure..she put her arms around his neckline.

McKay looked at the lovely face and the upturned mouth and...lowered his head slowly..his hands going to the shapely hips of their own accord.

"You a little out of your territory, McKay? This is the woman's locker area..." Forbes had watched as much of the sickening little scene as he could stand.

McKay started and jumped a step back guiltily. "W-What??" He glanced around his surroundings. "OH...oh, shit!" He WAS in the woman's area. "Damn..sorry...Sorry." He apologized to Calli. "Eh...."

"Maybe we can meet for dinner or something later?" She offered helpfully.

"Hey..that would be great." He brightened. "Yeah..we could do that."

"I would love that, Rodney." She smiled prettily for him.

"Great!" He nodded happily. "Well..better get out of here before ..well..." He ducked his head and..made for the door. "You...you won't forget, right? Dinner?"

"I will soooo not forget!" Calli promised.

Rodney left with but one look at a very silent..very...moody...William Forbes.

"YOU..are in the woman's area too." Calli lost her 'mood'. Sitting to put on some socks. She had hauled her boots out of the locker...her old ones. As her newer ones were still on Ba'al's ship...she guessed, at least.

"I'm not shy." Forbes folded his arms and leaned against the nearest locker. He watched her for a beat. "You use that little body of your's to full advantage, don't you."

Calli lifted sullen eyes. "He was yelling at me. I think I've been yelled at enough for one day."

"...Yeah..guess the day hasn't been exactly a good one for you, hum?" Forbes relented a tad.

"You could have said something...the General was terrible to me and you just stood there!"

"You got exactly what you deserved. You're lucky it was the General and not me."

Calli returned to pulling on her boots. "He gave me night duty. I HATE night duty."

"I can get you out of that...if you really want."

She cut him an old-fashioned look. "At what price?"

"Have dinner with me."

Calli shook her head. "Yeah..right. As if it would stop at 'dinner'...I'll stick to McKay, thank you very much."

"You are one promiscuous little bitch, aren't you."

"Can be." She taunted his words back at him.

Forbes calmed his temper. It would not get him what he wanted in this instance. "Calli...I just want us to spend some time together. Away from the base...the guys."

"And that would be why?" She stood, gathering her weapon and clip from her locker shelf. "Go home, Major. Annie is waiting."

"I told you...that is over."

"Ya, now...go tell her." Calli started to push past the man.

He straightened, barring her path. She drew in a cleansing breath.

"Larsen is waiting out there." He jerked his head toward the closed, swinging doors.

Calli glanced at the doors.

"What are your feelings for him?"

"None of you bus.."

"Calli!" He snapped angrily. "Don't shit me around. I'm telling you I want a relationship. Be fucking serious here. Answer me!"

"I don't have any answers!" She snapped right back.

"You are attracted to me."

"You are sooo egotisti.."

"Are you..or are you not?"

Calli...lowered her eyes from the angry blue ones. She put her fingers to her temple. "You're giving me a headache." She rubbed the area absently.

Forbes reached, his hands filtering into the woman's hair along the nape..massaging gently.

Calli had to stifle a moan of pleasure, lifting her head to better allow him work his magic.

Forbes cradled her neck in his palms, holding her as he lowered his mouth to part the sweetness of her mouth with his lips. His tongue melted sensually to hers, as his mouth devoured the warm moisture of full, pouting lips.

His arm went about her waist, tugging her abdomen to his, holding her tightly pressed to his ever growing arousal.

Calli felt the bulge begin to expand and squirmed out of his hold. Her eyes large and almost fearful. She touched her mouth, for she could still feel the imprint of his lips on hers.

"Well, Major...hope you know, you're breaking a few regs..." A large, voluptuous woman entered, shaking her hair free from a towel..another wrapped around her wet, glistening body. She was fresh from the showers. "And I hope...you aren't shy." She let the towel...drop.

Forbes swept her nudity with a glance, grinned and looked back at Calli Hertz, who's mouth had fallen open for the woman's audacity. "I do...and...I'm not." He assured both Hertz and the woman. "Talk later." He assured Calli as he turned and looked at the woman yet again.

She was grinning. And ..playing. Forbes kept his gaze totally impersonal. "Nice tits, Richardson. But, more than a mouthful is a waste..or so they say."

The woman's grin widened. "Well, they are wrong."

"Could be..." Forbes indicated the woman to his right. "But, I like hers. Not that you aren't bitchin...you are. Just..." He shrugged. "I like em a little on the crazy side."

Richardson glanced at Calli Hertz who now, was frowning hard at the man's back. "Well...you got that right, then...go for it, Major....your loss."

Forbes smiled at the woman's wit and glanced back at Calli. "I'll take my chances."

"Well..if it doesn't work out." The woman spread her hands, gesturing to her full, womanly figure.

Forbes did the gentlemanly thing finally and...made a discrete exit with but one look in Calli's direction. "Catch you later."

Calli shifted her look to Richardson. "He...eh...he said he...I mean..Annie is...eh...she isn't..."

"None of my business, Hertz." The woman held up her hands. "Hell, more power to you. Go for it, and if you don't...maybe you really ARE crazy." She turned her back and dried herself off.

Calli was given pause for thought. She hated thinking. She really was getting a headache now.

She sighed heavily and...went to the swinging doors. Tom Larsen was out there, she supposed. She wasn't looking forward to THAT meeting. She liked the man..a lot. But, the fact that, apparently, he knew her a lot better than she did him...put her at a distinct disadvantage.

She wasn't sure what to say to him. Or how to act around him.

And now...when Forbes had kissed her...she felt herself grow wet between her legs. That could not be good, surely. And if Richardson decided to report that little...scene. Calli would be out of the Corp altogether. Especially the way the General was feeling toward her at the moment.

It wasn't her fault! Why couldn't everyone just see that? SHE had not gone and kissed Forbes...and SHE had gotten the battery thingy... What was everyone's PROBLEM????

She hated not being a Captain anymore. She hated night duty. And she hated the SGC suddenly. She could just go work for Ba'al somewhere. He hadn't seemed all that bad, not really. Maybe she would do that. If they didn't just leave her alone around here for a while...if they didn't start showing a little appreciation for her contributions...

Maybe that is EXACTLY what she would do! Ba'al was cute and kinda sexy.

She didn't know what positions he had open but...she could do a lot of things if she had to. She wasn't happy here anymore. Of that one thing, she was sure.

If it weren't for Coletti...she would sooo be out of here. This very night. Things were getting waaaay too complicated for her liking. And now...she had to go out there and face.. Tom Larsen.

She hesitated. She went back and sat on the bench. She needed to think. She needed a drink. An Irish one. She lay back on the long bench, and...tried to sort through her thoughts.

"Gonna be late for duty, Hertz." Richardson reminded as she slipped into her clothes.

"Yeah, yeah." Calli suddenly didn't really give a shit. Busted down from Captain for doing something no man had been able to do. And yelled at to boot.

This place sucked. It sucked royal. She sat up. A determination overtaking her.

She didn't have to take this crap. This was not really an army or military place. She didn't really HAVE to do anything Hammond said...she just did cause she respected him and he kinda scared her sometimes. Well...she didn't like him anymore. He was mean.

She made up her mind. Arising.

She made her way to the door and pushed through. Tom Larsen turned, his face registering his joy. "Calli..."

"Can't talk...got to be somewhere...fast." She shook her head and moved hurriedly down the corridor, her steps determined.

"Can't you spare a minute..I've been waiting a while out there." He motioned back to the spot. "Calli...it's so good to see you. I can' tell you how shitty I felt when..." He let it go. "Where are we going?"

"You...no where." She put a hand on his chest. Stopping for a moment. "You can't go where I am. Restricted. We'll talk later but now...I have to go."

"Hammond?"

She nodded. Oh yeah..Hammond..and Forbes and Cromwell and Poopy Pants..

"Oh...when..later, Calli?"

"Soon." She went on her way, her steps more determined than ever.


	66. Chapter 67

Chapter 50 (Some Can Drink..Some Can Not)

Calli sat, alone. In the booth.

She drank the whiskey, grimacing with each sip. God! She hated that taste!

But, her grandfather would have disowned her had she let the glass 'go to waste', as it were.

She weighed her options. She had disobeyed direct orders. She had left base without permission. She had taken her weapon. As if she would have left THAT behind.

She glanced around the crowded bar. The 'neighborhood bar.' HER..neighborhood.

She had an apartment, if one wished to call that roach infested, one room walk-up, an apartment.

Yes, such a friendly, neighborly place this was.

She had come here for two reasons..one, even Coletti would not think to look for her in such a seedy place and two? She wanted to be happy again, her grandfather had always said...always..the whiskey will make even the worse nightmare seem acceptable.

Calli thought it just might be starting to work.

She never drank. Never. She had had two of these vile things setting so ominously before her on the table. This would be her third. And she was starting to feel not so unhappy now.

How had her grandfather become so wise and all-knowing?

And, her head was sooo beginning to clear. Her mind told her, with crystal clarity..she could probably NOT..go back to the SGC. She straightened and blinked. Wow! It was soooo clear suddenly.

She would have to go...some place ELSE.

Calli looked in amazement at the tiny little glass of liquid before her. This stuff really worked!

She took another sip, shuddered violently and ...took another. She was Irish. It just didn't seem right that this stuff was so hard to get down. Something must be seriously wrong with her. Maybe one just had to drink enough of it for it to start tasting ...

"Hey baby. You look like you need some company. Let me buy you another one of those, yeah?"

Calli frowned up at a most unsavory looking man. Company? She didn't want 'company'. Her head was just starting to clear. She had to think before it wore off.. "No..go away."

"That's kind of anti-social. Think you're too good for my company?"

Calli's hand reached under her jacket, brought out her weapon which she pressed..very hard, into the man's crotch. "What part of 'go away' did you not understand?"

The man stumbled back and swore at her. "You're one crazy bitch, you know that?"

"That seems to be the general consensus.." She put the weapon back in it's holster, and kept the safety 'off'. As it had been since she decided to come into this place.

Where was she? She tried to remember. Maybe another sip of..

"You're a mean drunk."

Calli's hand had gone to the weapon automatically but then, her liquor induced brain..clicked. Oh..she knew this one. "...Go away."

"And if I don't, you going to stick the gun up my ass? Might be fun. Why don't you try it."

"As if I would waste a shell..." She rolled her eyes.

"You're supposed to be on duty, Calli. Hammond will have your ass again."

"No he won't because I quit that shitty place. So he doesn't have any say in what I do or don't do."

"You can't 'quit' the military."

"That isn't the military..it's a bunch of macho wing-nuts fighting a losing battle. And I don't want to play anymore." She stated. "What they going to do...make me fight the Goa'uld or something?"

She chuckled at her own wit. Oh, that was a good one.

"Coletti is covering your shift. Larsen told him about your..behavior, which he thought was even more 'odd' than usual so..I came looking for you."

"How did you find me?" She was a little tiffed it apparently had been so easy.

"Your car is parked outside on the street."

"What??" She demanded. She thought she had walked.

"Come one. I'll take you back. We'll get you in a cold shower. Hammond doesn't have to know you've been..."

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you...you pervert! A 'cold' shower, is it?" She waved a dismissing hand, almost swiping William Forbes' face. He had leaned hastily back. "You are sooo sick! No wonder Annie left your ass." She looked at the man, her emotions softening instantly. "I am sooo sorry about that, by the way."

"Yeah..no problem. It was a good decision on her part. You ready to go now?"

"Go where?" had she decided on where to 'go' already? Damn..this stuff was waaaaay good. She looked at the whiskey in an entirely new light.

"Home."

"Ewwww! There are roaches there!" She shook her head, knowing she would not have picked THAT place to 'go'.

"My..home. My apartment." Forbes corrected.

She was a little confused now. "Well, why am I going there?"

"..It's a safe place."

"Do I 'need'..a safe place?" She was suddenly alarmed. "Is...is Ba'al after me?"

"..Yes. You need to go where he can't find you."

"Well..hello! He won't think to look here, stupid!" She disgusted.

"I did."

"...Ohh." She nodded. She had forgotten. He had a point, in which case. "Ok, then...but, I have to take this with me. It helps me 'think'." She gathered her glass to her breast protectively.

"That's fine. Watch your..." The man caught her swaying figure, his arm about her waist to balance her for a beat. "Step."

Calli looked back at the table she had just let go of. "There is a dip in that floor."

"Yeah. I see it." He guided her to the door, watching the local inhabitants with shrewd eyes. He was careful to meet them, stare for stare.

"They should fix that... YOU SHOULD FIX THAT!" Calli yelled at the bartender as Forbes shoved her gently out the door.

"It's over here." He had halted her attempt to go the wrong way. He got her into his jeep. "Buckle in, babe."

Calli looked all around for a buckle, finding none.

He reached from the driver's side, having hurried around the vehicle and snapped the seat belt for her.

"Oh." She stared at the object, still not seeing any visible 'buckle', so she decided to sip her whiskey instead but it went down the wrong 'pipe' and she choked and coughed for quite some time, her face turning red.

Forbes drove mechanically and tried not to smile at her predicament.

She rolled down the window to get some air or attempted the feat...she kept rolling the handle the wrong way...she would roll it down a notch and then roll it back up...

"Calli..why did you walk out?" He had to know.

"Don't EVEN! As if you didn't know, you big poopy-head asswipe WING-NUT!" She yelled her 'new' word at him. And her accusation. "I got the fucking battery ram and what did I get for my troubles? DEAD..and DEMOTED to PRIVATE CALLI HERTZ, thank you very much! By old KODIAK BEAR himself! So don't you even GO there!"

Forbes processed, driving in silence for a spell. A very short spell.

"Fucking 'boy's club'...no women allowed..I got the battery ram...not any of YOU!" She sipped her whiskey and made an 'ewwww' sound. "What do YOU know?"

"I know you shouldn't be drinking that shit." He glanced over.

"I'M IRISH..I HAVE to drink this shit. It's a LAW!" She snapped. "God, you are SOOO stupid! Who DOESN'T know THAT???"

Forbes sighed mentally. "Honey, please don't drink anymore, ok? I know it's a law but, hell..Ba'al won't care will he."

She looked at her glass. "Ba'al drinks this shit??"

Forbes held his smile. "Probably. We're here, baby."

Calli looked out the window of the jeep. "...Where is this? Is this Ireland?"

"It's my place, remember?" He had come around, to open her door.

She started to get out but...she was having a little trouble.

"Honey..you're still buckled in. Wait a sec." He undid the release. "Need some help?"

"No, I have to figure this out for myself." She held up a restraining hand and Forbes took the glass from her other without her even noting as she latched onto the top of the jeep in order to have leverage to climb out. "You know that as well as you know Ba'al took my panties for no good reason what-so-EVER!" She punctuated the sentence with a stab of her finger in Forbes' shoulder.

"..He certainly did that, didn't he."

"...Who?"

He held out his hand. "Come on, Calli. I have to make some calls. Let them know you're ok."

She allowed his lead docilely. "Oh, I'm ok." She stumbled a little here and there. "I'm just peachy fine. Don't worry about me, sailor."

"Marine..and if I didn't worry about you..who would?"

"Damned if I know." She shook her head woefully.

He felt an over-whelming urge to gather in his arms and hug the life out of her. He settled for stroking her head gently. "Yeah...me either."

"Stop messing up my hair!" She pushed his hand aside, her tone a little hostile.

He unlocked his door and pushed it open for her, having leaned to flip on the light.

Calli pressed herself up against the outer wall, her hand going for her gun...

"It's ok. It's 'clear'...I've swept it already."

"You don't just walk into an area without pulling your weapon..." She whispered harshly. Gun raised..ready for 'action'.

"Yes..I forgot.." He had taught her that. "But, this is a safe area. I had Coletti check it..earlier."

"Coletti?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

She put the gun away. And entered the apartment...still a little leery, he could tell. She moved from room to room...'checking'...albeit...in what he was sure was meant to be an 'unobtrusive' manner. Not in her usual self-sufficient, calculated way but rather..she leaned on walls and counter tops and furniture...what he had manage to get here but finally..she seemed 'ok' with the 'area'.

She stood now, in the middle of the kitchen nook, aimlessly looking around. "Are there any roaches here?" She reached for her gun again, just in case there were..

"No." He assured her hastily.

She looked at him suspiciously for a long beat but then..withdrew her hand, albeit..slowly.

He had hid the whiskey glass in a cabinet during her 'search'.

"Where is this place?"

"It's my apartment. Just got it today. What do you think?"

"...About what?"

He sighed. "The apartment?"

She glanced around again. "Annie is going to hate it. What's wrong with your house?"

"She can have that."

"..Oh..that is so sweet of you, Major!" She softened two-fold, those eyes gentle on him. "You are being so nice to her. I like that."

"Have to make some calls...want some coffee?"

"I have a drink.." She looked in her hand and not finding it there..checked the other one then turned completely around, searching for the missing 'drink' she couldn't find.

"You finished it." He lied easily.

"That is probably why my head is so clear." She nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, that's probably it. Want some coffee?"

"Do you have any malamar bars?"

"...Eh...no." he confessed.

She seemed extremely disappointed. "Well, that's ok...I'll go get some."

He headed her off, putting the phone back on the receiver quickly. "No..no! Not a good idea." He caught her arm, turning her back to the kitchen.

"I want some malamar bars, damn it!"

"It's not safe out there, remember? I'll tell Coletti to bring some."

"Oh..ok." She relented instantly.

He sat her at the table, got a cup from the cabinet, he had bought a set of four just today..and poured some coffee. It was from this afternoon but it was hot and strong. Just what she needed.

He had been busy after leaving the woman. He knew Hammond had upset her, but he wanted a place where they could come. A nice place. So he had found this apartment..purchased some necessities...it had a few pieces of furniture already...few being the operative word.

But, Forbes had meant to do so much more tonight, to make the place more liveable, then...this little situation had arisen...so, he was forced to put his plans on hold.

He poured some milk in the coffee and sit the sugar bowl on the table with a spoon. "Need anything else?"

"Hey..you got any malamar bars?" She seemed struck by an new idea, perking up some.

"No, I'll get some."

"Cool." She went for the sugar bowl. "...Coco Puffs?" She asked hopefully, the large green eyes searching his religiously.

"..No."

"Geesh. What kind of host are you?" She halted then laughed musically. "Host..get it? The 'goa'uld' thing...'host'!" She slapped her knee gleefully. "Damn..that is FUNNY!"

Forbes smiled. "Yeah, that's a good one. Drink the coffee, Calli."

She continue to laugh merrily and drink the coffee dutifully. Then she made a face. "God! This sucks!" She looked at the cup, then it dawned on her. "Ohhhh..maybe it will clear my head!" She drank some more..quickly.

Forbes sighed lightly and made for the phone. Having informed Coletti all was well. He turned his attention to the current problem. He crossed, sitting at the table.

He watched her for a while. She started frowning at him.

"Honey..we have to get you back to the SGC...Coletti can only cover for so long. You have to be there when the shift changes."

"No I don't." She turned up that little nose, and pushed the coffee aside.

"Yes...you do. You're not thinking straight right now. Will you trust me to do what's right for you?"

"No." She snapped. "He yelled at me and I got the battery ram and I should have been promoted...not ..not..." She hit the table with her hand angrily. "I'm a freakin PRIVATE!"

"Lance Corporal but I got him to raise you to Warrant Officer, honey. Give him time to calm down. I think I can get you back up to..."

"NO!" She pouted. "I'm going to work for Ba'al."

"...Doing what?" He asked wearily. "Don't be stupid, Calli."

"Why ever not..it's what you expect from me..right?"

"...I didn't mean that. I only meant." He hesitated. "Baby..we HAVE to get back to the base. Please."

She shook her head.

He tried another route. "You want Coletti to take the fall for you?"

"...What?" She scowled slightly.

"He is breaking regs...you know that. If he is caught.." He let it hang.

Calli thought hard. She passed her hand over her brow. "...I...I guess I could go just for a little while. So...so Tony doesn't get in trouble or anything."

"That would be cool, baby. It would mean a lot ...for Coletti."

She nodded and arose. "But...tomorrow. I'm going to Hammond and telling him I'm soooo out of there!"

"Whatever you think best." He placated her.

"Ok..." She relented. He stood as well.

"I'm proud of you, angel." He touched her face gently.

She lifted her eyes. He searched them contentedly. "You know...there are some men who would take advantage of this moment."

She hadn't connected.

"I'm one of them..but, there is Coletti to think about...fuck him." He would rather be 'fucking' her.

Calli felt even more off-balance, he could tell.

"Come on. Let's get this dog and pony show on the road." He sighed heavily. She started off... "Wait..." He growled. No way in hell he was going to let her off that easily.

He had caught her wrist, tugging her back against him, his free arm going about her waist, his palm spreading on her hip. He moved her hair aside, his mouth tasting her neckline, his tongue flicking the warm flesh.

Calli drew in a sharp breath, not expecting the contact.

The man tightened his arm pressing her intimately against his chest, his left hand coming about, searching under the jacket she wore for the object he wanted.

Calli's soft moan told him she hadn't minded when he found it. He cupped her breast, black tee and all, squeezing, searching out the 'feel' of the plumb little orbs. He sucked gently on her neck, his tongue brushing the skin in a suggestive motion, his breath causing ripples of delight to run up and down the woman's spine..into the center of her being.

Calli lay her head back on the man's shoulder, her befuddled brain overloading on sensory perception.

Forbes alternated between her breast, his hand exploring, feeling, experimenting, all the while distracting the woman with his mouth.

He turned her face, his fingers gently squeezing the sides of her cheeks to force her mouth open enough for his tongue to push inside the delicious hollow.

Calli whimpered her uncertainly but she did not stop his antics.

The sound made his cock expand.

Forbes felt his stiffness grow, preventing her from moving as he thrust into her ass cheeks several slow stabs. His movements brought groans of anguish from the man.

Calli shook her head negatively, whimpering her confusion but he held fast to her cheek line and continued to rape her senses, his mouth devouring the full pinkness hungrily.

He moved his tongue in a similar fashion inside her mouth as he was moving against her ass with his hardness.

His arousal was a strong, vital one now and he was doing a little moaning himself, his breath quickening against her cheek.

His hand found it's way under the tee and unsnapped her bra, pushing it aside, his fingers gently pinching the stiff peaks of her nipples, his palm then flattening, as he used the very center to rub the pert tip in a circular motion that made Calli squirm about restlessly as her body responded to such stimuli.

He broke the kiss only enough to whisper, "making you hot, baby? A little..wet?" As if to ascertain the answer for himself, he slid his hand downward, unfastening the button of her BDU's, slowly unzipping the front..

He tongue 'fucked' her mouth meticulously, the movements exactly like his dick sliding in and out of another orifice she possessed.

"I'm so fucking hard." He stated coarsely. "You're making me want it so badly."

He slipped his hand into the front of her fatigues, his fingers pushing inside the panties.

He felt smooth, soft skin all the way down the small mound, his fingers easing the lips of her vaginal area apart as he probed the wet, slippery area lovingly, his thick fingers working expertly on the hot, moist flesh.

Forbes issued a sound deep within his throat, signifying the pleasure touching her afforded him.

He moved his middle finger into the slightly resistant tightness of her entrance, 'fucking' it leisurely, making sure the base of it hit her clit with each 'pass' offered.

Calli had stiffened and cried out weakly for such an invasion but now..she was breathing heavily and squirming restlessly, lost in a world of sensation and pleasure.

The man's mouth became more demanding, his grunts and growls more intense.

"I want this." He managed to grate the fact. "I want to fuck you like this." He showed her with the movements of his finger, quickening the tempo a tad. "Do you like it? Tell me what you like, Calli."

The sounds of uncertainty, growing excitement and soft mews of distress urged the man on.

"You are wet. That little clit is all hard and sensitive, isn't it." He hoped he had brought her that far, at least. He knew he was waaaay beyond that point, himself.

He withdrew his finger, rubbing her own juices on the tiny nub just enough to gage for himself just how desperate she was becoming.

He slid his finger back inside her, satisfied with her reaction...resuming the rhymatic stroking she seemed enjoy so much. A long, drawn out moan escaped Calli's throat. The one he nibbled on with soft, light, feathery kisses.

He released her breast reluctantly, unzipping the front of his own jeans, reaching inside his boxer slit, extracting the stiff rod found within, quickly.

"Come on, baby..." He grunted his own growing excitement, nudging her thigh, taking time to lift it over his thigh..the one he had propped on the wrung of the bar stool. "Let's do this ..together."

Calli turned her head and sought his mouth. Her tongue melted to his and for a few moments. Forbes forgot about anything else. Nothing mattered except...this woman's kiss.


	67. Chapter 68

Chapter 51 (Lady's Choice)

Forbes cock was just below her ass cheeks. He wished he could have taken the time to undress her. He would really have loved to see her beautiful body. All of it.

He would settle for what she allowed him. "Your breasts are just so incredible. Absolutely breathtaking." He watched the woman massage herself, totally enchanted by what she was doing.

"God..you are so..." Words escaped him. He took his dick in hand. "I have to do this, sweetheart. I have too." He began pumping his stiffness slowly, his eyes never leaving her breasts. He was having to masturbate with his left hand as his right one serviced the woman's needs.

The friction of his finger was driving Calli closer and closer to her climax. The sounds she was making told him this much. "You're making me crazy. I want to be inside you so badly." He nipped her ear lope, then sucked the slight pain away. "I love to be able to touch you like this." He deepened a passionate kiss, a grunt grinding from his throat as he continued to massage his dick. "I haven't felt this in years." He told the absolute truth. Hadn't felt this 'much'..the emotions flooded his mind, filled his soul, racked his body. "I haven't been this fucking 'hard' in longer than I remember!" He grimaced accordingly, tugging on his cock, then he chuckled lowly. "I'm not complaining. I swear to God."

Calli had blushed slightly, some of his words registering somewhat.

"I need you to help me out here, baby..can you do that for me?" He caressed her tongue lovingly. Halting the movements of his finger to aid in her decision.

"P-Please!" Calli caught his wrist, her small hand trying to shove his hand back into 'action'. "D-Don't..don't stop!"

"Touch me..reach down..and touch it."

Calli's hands fumbled, and found what he needed her to 'touch'...the slender fingers wrapped about the thick cock. Forbes gasped shakily. "Stroke it..."

He taught her 'how'...she had always been a fast learner. He took pride in that. In seconds she had him as miserable as he had ever been in his entire life. "Ohhh shit! SHIT!" He closed his eyes and allowed her to torture him as much as she wished. "Oohhhh...God!"

It took only a minute and his fluid shot explosively from his slit. Forbes ground out his strangled release. His semen dripping unto his kitchen tile, unnoticed.

Calli grabbed his wrist, indicating he should resume his 'duty'.

His hand eased into a more comfortable position. "That's my baby...you like it like...that?" He increased the tempo of his jabs into her cavern, his thumb passing swiftly over her nub, making certain to use her wetness to lubricate when needed. "I love this, Calli." He watched her face. "I love you allowing me to do this for you."

The woman relaxed totally against him, her body happy again. Constant sounds of torment escaping her.

"Ummmmm..beautiful!" He murmured his contentment. "Give it up, angel.." he encouraged. "Give it..."

A part of Calli's brain registered how wrong this was. To allow this man to touch her in such private, personal places...places, as far as she was concerned, no man had touched before.

He belonged to another woman. She had not known a man's touch could make her feel like this!

Her breasts seemed to grow and blossom under his palm, his fingers made her nipples stiff and painful, erect..as if they were pleading for his attention. The thought made her cheeks heat with embarrassment.

A sweep of those finger tips anywhere on her body made her tremble with need. And, the 'way' he touched her..confidently, unhurriedly, as if he had a perfect right to touch her. As if doing so gave him as much pleasure as it gave her.

And the ultimate invasion of her body, had taken the man only seconds. And then he was inside her, touching her very soul, the movement of his finger causing searing flame to shoot into her center of being, making her want to do anything he wished, to allow the man even more control over her useless senses.

His mouth kissing her..making her forget her train of thought..making any coherent 'thought' impossible. His lips, full..warm..experienced. He allowed her sense the hunger behind those kisses.

His stiffness, pressing into first..her ass, had at once, both excited her and terrified her.

She had felt Rodney McKay's stiffness and thought, 'how sweet'. She felt this man's and thought..'Oh My God!" What do I do now? Her fear grew as he had forced her leg over his thigh and she had gotten a glimpse of ..of...IT.

William Forbes had large hands but, even held in their size, his instrument was long and thick. The smooth head alone, was like a huge bulb.. Calli could not even imagine having to force that thing inside herself.

That fear subsided as the man continued to administer to her. Only one thought, and one alone filled her head now.

"I can feel you contracting." He smiled gently. "It's coming..isn't it" He kissed her, his lips tasting her..coxting..teasing.. "Do it, angel. Let me see it happen for you."

Calli felt the wave engulf her, dragging her under..her entire system suddenly electrified with emotion..overwhelming her. Pleasure so intense it verged on pain. Ebbing..growing stronger...stronger..until..brilliant lights exploded inside her mind. She cried out at the unexpected strength of the climax as it shook her to the marrow.

She was left trembling in his arms. Unable to do anything other than weather the 'storm' he had created inside her.

Forbes held her tightly..his eyes closed. For the first time in months..the man felt happy. To hell with the Goa'uld. To hell with the SGC...for this moment in time. He just wanted to be allowed to feel...content.

She felt so right in his arms. The entire fucking world felt...right. He did not want the moment to end.

But, he realized..it had to. And, the sooner he could make it easier on Calli Hertz to accept what he had just done, the sooner he could be allowed to experience such a moment again.

So, reluctantly...he forced his arms to release the woman. To adjust his clothing before she could fully grasp the situation. He turned her about, his eyes catching the white fluid on his floor. He artfully moved her slightly, refastening her bra, his eyes holding hers easily, a tenderness within for the woman. He pulled the tee down, tucking it into her waist band, taking his time..his fingers more than familiar on the smooth flesh...all the while, he refused to release her gaze from his bold one. He zipped her fatigues, and did the button.

"..Ready to go?"

She...nodded.

He knew she was totally disoriented. He leaned, kissing those pouty lips lingeringly. He sighed when he pulled back. "Time to face the music, Marine." He wasn't sure if he meant himself...or the woman. He walked to the sink, washing his hands absently. His mind still very much with what had transpired between them. He sought her out and smiled for the large eyes watched him fretfully.

He took her hand, kissed the inner palm and...lead her out the door of his apartment.

* * *

Star Gate Command

"Are you alright?"

Tom Larsen had waited with Coletti. He had not known what else to do. Tony had been confident, Major Forbes would find the woman. It seemed that confidence had not been misplaced.

"..Yes." Calli's head was throbbing painfully. Her stomach felt queasy and every bone in her body ached. "I'm good...you?"

"About time you got here." Coletti snapped. "Are you totally insa.."

"Tony." Forbes shook his head to silence the tirade he knew was forthcoming. Coletti scowled but fell silent.

"You can go." Forbes motioned the younger man to do so. Coletti caught the by-play. Forbes needed more time with the woman to 'right' what ever had gone 'wrong'.

Coletti glanced at a chalky white Calli Hertz. "Are you? Ok?"

"Yes." She managed sheepishly. "I'm...I'm sorry, I put you in this..eh...."

"No problem." Tony dismissed his anger, frustration and fears. She was back and alright. He could handle anything else. "Sure you don't need me to.."

"It's covered." Forbes assured him.

Tony nodded. "We'll talk." He advised Calli then...glanced at Forbes before taking his leave. The 'look' had once again, reassured the man, all was well.

Forbes turned his attention to... "Larsen..a minute of your time?"

The other man had been watching Calli Hertz. She was quiet and introverted but other than that..seemed ok.

"Hertz...don't leave this post again...understood?"

"Yes." She answered quietly.

Forbes looked at her for a long beat. "...We can speak in my office." He turned his attention to the other man.

Larsen clearly did not want to leave Calli but...he finally nodded his consent.

The two left and Calli sat her sachel down...the one she had gathered from her locker before continuing on to her post here. She stooped, searching through the massive bag for what she needed.

"...I believe you are supposed to be 'alert' and.." Jack O'Neill 'quoted' with both hands and index fingers. "ON GUARD?"

"Whatever." The girl continued to search through the bag, "It's not like I didn't hear you coming for a mile or so...and you don't have to shout...I can hear you!"

Jack was a little confused. He hadn't shouted. "What if I had been Ba'al?"

"Then you would be better dressed and your fly wouldn't be open." She lifted a lazy stare.

Jack hastily turned around and ...zipped. He cleared his throat and turned back, his bravado back in it's usual place. "Had to pee."

"It happens." She arose. And popped several aspirins in her mouth, opened a bottle of water she had taken from the sachel and downed them, grimacing for the sour taste.

"You were posted for night duty...Coletti was here a few minutes ago."

"I had to pee." She put her hat on. The light soooo hurt her eyes.

"Ahh!" Jack knew a lie when he heard one. "So...Hammond busted you down in rank, I see."

"Don't you have somewhere you have to be?"

"That's 'sir' to you..." He gloated happily. "Course..it always was."

"I have an idea...sir. Why don't you bust me down even farther so I can get the hell out of this crummy place? Bust me right out into the streets, hum? That should make everyone happy..don't ya think?" She diliberately threw his pet phrase back at him.

"...Your cat fall off the roof or something? What's with you?" Jack, being the sensitive type he was..was picking up on..something. "Hell, I was busted down more times than I can count. It's not the end of the world. Cheer up..could be worse. Could be sticking your head into a device that sucks it into the wall."

Calli frowned. "Go away."

"Go away...'sir'." Jack held up a finger of 'rememberance'. "I'm sensing a little depression here, A little disenchantment. Tell me your problems, lowly one...mayhap I can be of assistance."

"Are you still here? I have a gun...I'm authorized to shoot people who don't 'go away' when I ask them to."

"No, you're not. I checked. I pulled this duty waaaaay before you. Don't think you can pull the wool over MY eyes, lad."

"God..can this day GET any worse???"

"Look on the bright side." Jack waved his hand, gesturing.

"And that would be...?"

"Hammond could have had you shot."

"Right now? That sounds pretty good to me." Calli's head was sooooo beginning to throb. "I would actually pay you to go away...would that work?"

"I can't be bought. I am a man of honor and integrity..except when I play poker."

"You told Ba'al you could be 'bought'."

"I lied. It's allowed. He's a Goa'uld." Jack reminded. "Besides. Crossed my fingers behind my back."

"Well, that is just so childish." She grimaced. "Only you would think up something like that!"

"You used it before too, hum." Jack nodded sagely. "Hey, all's fair. Etc..etc. So, why so glum? You did good. You got the ZPM. Sure, you had to die for it, but it all worked out in the end, right? Hammond will calm down in a week or so. You'll charm him.. Bring him cookies. He likes cookies. Ask about the grand babies. Things will be back to normal...as normal as they ever will be for you, in no time."

"Thanks for the pep talk. Again...what's with the shouting?"

"Hangover?"

"I don't drink."

"Wow...then you'll have a mother of one." He winced for her. "Well, I'm off. Carter wants some ice cream and...apple butter..on Italian bread." He winced again.

Calli thought she might blow chucks for a second but it passed. She watched him move on down the corridor and turn the corner. She sank back down the wall and...sit there for a goodly while.

* * *

Forbes Office.

The Major got straight to it. He had entered his office and turned just a few steps inside. "I know you like her...I know you want her. Well, news flash. So do I. And I intend to have her."

Larsen was not exactly shocked by the 'news flash'. "And your wife is fine with this?"

"I'm asking Annie for a divorce."

"But, you haven't...yet."

"That is none of your business. I just mentioned it to clear that issue up. I'll take care of it. I won't hurt Annie but..." William Forbes trailed off.

"And what does Calli think about that 'issue'?"

"Bottom line. I will ask her to marry me...will you?"

Larsen was a little taken aback by that one. He had just met Calli and yes, he had loved the time they had spent together and he really liked the woman but... "Marriage is ..eh.."

"Something you hadn't thought about, yeah, I know. Well, I have."

"Did you think about it while you were with your wife..?" Larsen didn't like being put on the offensive.

"Yes, actually...I did. If you are so interested in my wife..I'll tell you. I thought about Calli while I was with her. But, I tried, at first to not do that." Forbes snapped. "I tried real hard, now, believe that or don't...don't mean shit to me. Then Annie did something I can't get over. End of story. End of marriage."

Larsen blinked. That could only be one thing. He was more than shocked. "Maybe Annie did this thing...because you gave her no choice. Were you and Calli.."

"No." Forbes stated flatly. "Nor did Annie know anything of my feelings for Calli...NOTHING!"

"But...had your wife not..eh..." Tom Larsen knew it was none of his business but...he just wasn't going to step aside where Calli was concerned. "Would Calli be a factor now?"

"She would be a factor but..I would have to transfer out. Away from her. I would hope I would be strong enough to..." Forbes trailed off. He honestly could not answer that one. He knew for certain...he would transfer out. Whether he stayed away from Calli...he could not say. Not now. Not after what he had experienced. Perhaps..had he not experienced it. He had no certain answers but...he hoped he would never hurt Annie like that. Not, had the woman stayed faithful to him.

Larsen read the doubts on the other man's face. The troubled features.

"I don't think you are to the point where you want her enough to marry her. I'm giving notice. I plan to ask her tonight." Forbes moved on. "And I don't intend to take 'no' for an answer."

He lifted his head and his gaze. "Under Ba'al's law...it's my right. Under civil law...I have to wait for the divorce to be final. I'm going both ways on this one. So, to me? She will be my property tomorrow. Don't trespass on what is mine."

"Calli would love to hear you say that about her."

"She won't. But, this is between you and me...isn't it."

Larsen..sighed mentally. Yes, damn it. Forbes had made certain of that fact.

"I'll take good care of her, always have...always will. Step aside. This was meant to be."

"What does Calli say about it?"

"You'll know right after I do...I'm asking you to give me that time. If not. You know what has to happen."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Didn't say you were. We have to work together here. I'm trying the civilized route...but, I can be uncivilized if I have to be."

"So can I."

Forbes shrugged. "Is that your answer?"

Larsen weighed his options. "...If..I give this time..and she says no...will YOU step aside?"

"If she says no..I'll step aside."

"You that fucking sure of yourself?" Larsen bristled.

"No, I'm that fucking sure I love her."

Larsen blinked. He hadn't expected that from this man.

"So...where are we?"

Larsen knew he had no choice. "Why can't I have the time first? Are you afraid I might change her mind?"

"...Calli is going through a rough patch. The last thing she needs is more pressure. She is thinking of quitting the SGC. And she is serious about it."

Larsen straightened. "Why? What has happened?"

"Nothing I can't handle...but, you would complicate matters tremendously right now. That's why I wanted this little face to face."

Larsen was frustrated. "I'm in the dark here. I like her, damn you. You're asking me just to...what? Walk away?"

"I've known Calli Hertz almost four years. I don't know when the 'protection' thing became something more. As a CO, you understand that a woman in the outfit needs to be looked after for a while...until she clicks. Until she's trained 'in field'."

Larsen got that part.

"It started with the drive- bys of her crappy apartment. About a year ago. She moved off base into that hell hole. I couldn't go home without making sure she was inside, off the damned streets." Forbes walked about his desk, sitting, his hands rubbing across his weary face. "I felt like a fucking stalker."

Larsen scowled, his thoughts his own.

"Then one day..'in field' she got hit...shoulder wound. I thought my damned heart would burst through my chest, it was beating so hard from the fear until I reached her..and saw she was ok." Forbes remembered that horrible time. "I fucking wanted to ground her ass forever on base but...you can't. So..you live in fear that it will happen again and next time...."

He realized he was saying too much. So he shut up. Embarrassed...where the hell had all that come from? And to tell this man. He lifted his gaze expecting to see a smirk..sarcasm..something.

Larsen was merely staring at him, a dark frown on his face.

The silence was thick..uncomfortable.

"I thought...I...believe..that you love Annie..loved...her." Larsen was trying to get it all straight in his head. "What happened?"

"Annie and I have never been exactly...sympatico. Our moral issues were a large contention between us. She never got the 'macho shit'...that's what she called it. And I never got her 'the fucking goa'uld aren't any worse than what we used to have' attitude."

Larsen nodded he was listening.

He knew this man owed him no explanation, but this man knew, unless he was made to understand some things...Calli Hertz was also going to be an 'issue' between them.

"Annie is a good woman, don't get me wrong. She is...it's not her. It's me. I guess." Forbes threw a pen he had been playing with between his fingers across his desk. "I think I'll be good for Calli though. I honestly do. I understand her better than she understands herself. Next to Coletti...I'm the only family she has."

"I could take care of her, you know." Larsen stated his point of view. "That marriage shit is heady stuff. We just met but...hell, I don't know how I will feel in even a month."

Forbes nodded. And stood up.


	68. Chapter 69

Chapter 52 (Bitter Sweet)

Jack O'Neill held the woman in his arms. He felt at peace with the world. It was as if a part of his life had been waiting for him. Just..waiting. Now? The wait was over. His time was here. It was almost scary. Everything was too good.

Nothing this good could last. That had been his experience in life, at least.

"Do you think Ba'al will convince the other System Lords to join and fight for this planet?" Samantha Carter was afraid. Afraid for the future of her unborn child. Her hand absently soothed over her stomach even as she spoke, unaware of her actions.

"The Asgard don't have the Replicators to worry about. They can defeat the Goa'uld. Ba'al knows nothing of the bugs. So, as far as he is concerned..." Jack had long since thought it through. "The Goa'uld are out-gunned."

"So...I don't think he will just up and leave everything it has taken him so long to build up...do you?" She lifted her head off his chest, the blue eyes questioning him.

"He hasn't got a choice."

"The Asgard are that powerful a race?"

"Ohhhh, yeah." Jack smiled down into those blue eyes. "Those little grey butts can kick butt if they want. I've seen them in action. Impressive."

"It just seems so surreal. I mean, I want this so much." The woman sighed lightly, laying her head back on the man's shoulder. Finding comfort in the act. In the warmth of his body..in the freedom to touch his body, anywhere she liked..anywhere that took her fancy.

At first, Sam had been shy about exploring Jack O'Neill's nudity. But, the man would sigh heavily, sensing her dilemma and take her hand and put it on his cock and say things like, "So, Carter..come here often? Hope you plan to make it a daily...nay...hourly, I say...mainstay on your frequent journeys into 'Jack's Places'?"

She had chuckled her nervousness aside and now. With the man's assistance and guidance. She felt right at home at 'Jack's Places'. And she dearly loved her journeys there.

And while 'hourly' did not accurately describe the frequency of her visits...nightly did..and sometimes...two or three times 'nightly'...and of course...once..at least..in the mornings. That was a good 'stop' because, 'Jack's Places' were always open and friendly to visitors then.

Not that it was not open and friendly at other times..but, especially susceptible...eh..welcoming in the mornings. Jack was definitely a 'morning person'. He often did his best work then. Not that his 'work' was shoddy at other times, but, in the morning..it was particularly...well, just...the best work ever as far as Sam Carter was concerned. It just made the entire day seem nicer somehow.

Carter hummed a lot these days. Even with the dark cloud of Ba'al's decision hanging over her...and the Earth in general. She would look up to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes watching her and that shit-eating, cocky grin would appear on that handsome face and before she knew it...Samantha was humming and smiling and just feeling wonderful.

"So..what do we do if Ba'al decides to fight?" She hated to break the spell of such a wonderful moment. But, doubts clouded her mind and she drew comfort from this man.

"We fight back. We have the ZPM and I know where the weapon is. We go there and shut the bastard down."

"But.." Samantha's finger tip played with one of the man's nipples. Her mind preoccupied. "Ba'al said..you might not survive that. That the using the..."

"Speaking of Balls..that thing you're doing is making mine pucker rather painfully...so..stop it or..get serious about it..one or the other woman."

Carter blinked, "What thing?"

"That..." He motioned to where her hand was. "Thing. I think I have a weakness for it. Not sure..you might want to keep doing it a while just to make certain."

She smiled. "This...thing?" She twisted his nipple and leaned, licking and sucking it for quite a few seconds...then she moved down the taunt abdomen with feather light kisses.... "Or..." Her nose nuzzled the dark patch of pubic hair just beside his jutting up cock. "This...thing?" She took the stiffness in hand and put her mouth over the slightly dripping tip.

"Holllllly...shit!" The man stiffened in every way imaginable, groaning his appreciation.. "OH..THAT one." He instructed hastily, his hands gripping the bed sheets fiercely. His fists clenched tightly into the knotted fabric. "THAT..thing...right there, Carter."

"Call me...Samantha." She insisted...swallowing half his penis and sucking happily on what she could.

"Ohhh Fuck!" He breathed his awe. "God...GOD! That feels sooooo good!"

"It's all about Physics, Col." She smiled seductively up at him. "Want me to do the math?"

"Ohh HELL yeah!" He nodded docilely. "Do the math, baby...do the math for me! Please!"

"I can do that." She went to work and when she was finished. Jack O'Neill was sooo in his happy place.

"Now..." She arose and crawled the length of the man. Who, quite frankly. Was still coming down from a very...VERY nice high. "Teach me all about flying...fly boy." She put her knees on either side of his shoulders and he was presented with the most beautiful sight in the entire world for the man.

"Am I in the right position?" She glanced down at him, having taken her breasts in hand to ease some of the nice pain within.

"Well, the cock pit is down there, but I like you up here. The view is so much better." He swept the lovely vaginal area with a masculine gaze. His hands going around her thighs, holding her legs spread wide. "Gonna have to slide a little closer, Ma'am...I have to get up close and personal with your...equipment. Hope that's alright."

"How..up close and personal?" She questioned then yelped as he had lifted his head and caught her clit in his teeth, nibbling hungrily. His breath sent chills of delight down into the woman's center of being. "That's..t'that's pretty...close!"

Jack ignored her and...went to 'work'...He hadn't actually 'flown' in a while. But, he could navigate his way around this air strip any time...any day...any way she wanted it.

Samantha Carter settled down. It was going to be a bumpy ride but ohhhhh, so enjoyable a flight, she was certain.

* * *

William Forbes Office

"So, you're saying you won't step down."

Tom Larsen didn't know this man. He knew what he had heard, of course...stand up guy. Everyone said it. William Forbes was a stand up sort of guy. He'll watch your six. No doubts there. But to Larsen? Forbes had a wife and it didn't seem like he was trying all that hard to fix that relationship, so maybe one with Calli Hertz would fall by the way-side just as easy.

"No." He made his decision.

Forbes nodded again. "Do I get the 'time' at least?"

"..Don't see where that would benefit anyone but you."

Forbes could understand where the man was coming from in spite of his urge to kill and maim Larsen. "..then, you're free to come along and watch."

The large man made his way around the desk.

Larsen followed him in silence the entire time it took to get to Corridor S...central section.

Forbes' face masked into instant rage as he rounded the corner only to find..no Calli Hertz. After he had expressly told the little fucking bitch NOT to leave her post aga...

"Identify yourselves." A disembodied voice came from around the far corner.

Forbes relaxed instantly, closing his eyes in relief. His entire body lost the tension Larsen had felt. "...It's me, Calli."

"That's Lance Corporal, to you...Major." She came into sight, putting her weapon away absently. "Why do we have to guard these stupid corridors anyway? Evvie can sense an intruder."

"Because there are access hatches like the one O'Neill used in these corridors. We like to be prepared..which we were not..last time."

"We were too." Calli differed. "Evvie caught old Poopy Pants before he got down the ladder."

"You want to tell Hammond you think his precautions are unnecessary...be my guest."

Calli..shut up. ...For a second. "You don't have to yell at me!"

"I wasn't." He held his smile. "Headache?"

"NO!" Calli snapped then felt like her head was going to explode. Grandpa hadn't told her about this part of drinking the ale.

Forbes glanced at Tom Larsen, who stated to say something to the woman.

"Marry me." Forbes beat the man to the punch.

Calli blinked, the remark not registering at all. She looked from one person to the other.

Tom Larsen had to admire Forbes' directness, if nothing else. He stared at the man even now. "Romantically put."

"You didn't give me much choice." Forbes stepped closer, his eyes and attention for one alone. "Will you marry me, Calli?" He asked, taking her hand, which she pulled away as if he was a pariah or something. "...tonight. After your shift, of course."

Calli was on a totally other plane of existence right now. Forbes recognized the signs well. Her face was blank, the emerald eyes blinking.

He waited.

Then..her mouth fell agape, her eyes widening with awe.

Connection made. He breathed easier. "I am divorcing Annie. By law..we can do it tonight." And he had put it that way on purpose.

"Calli..he is already married. He can't divorce Annie that easily. Think, honey!" Larsen tried to reason with the woman and quite frankly...with the man.

"FORBES!" Forbes snapped and the girl's instincts kicked in. And her head almost fell off. She came to military 'attention' unaware she had done so. She had heard that tone too many times not to heed it.

"Annie and I are over. I want a life with you." Forbes softened his approach and his tone, stepping so his body blocked her view of Tom Larsen. He now had her full attention. The green eyes watched him fretfully. "I've wanted it for a long time now. I just couldn't accept it. Do you believe me? Cause if not..." He motioned with his head. "I can take you in that store room and convince you of my...sincerity. Just like earlier tonight. You remember that time..don't you."

She blushed prettily and Tom Larsen closed his eyes, his head dropping forward. The bastard had already....no...no, Forbes was much too...'tense' for 'that' to have happened. But, something had happened. Judging from Calli's reaction to the other man's taunt.

The woman's blush deepened as she met Larsen's eyes for a brief moment. "Well, tell everyone, damn it!" She hissed.

"If you mess with me, I'll put it on the damned P.A. system."

"You would!" Calli was pretty sure. "You just better not!"

"I can't forget it, Calli..." Forbes wasn't the shy and retiring type, evidently, and he didn't care who knew of his involvement with this woman. "And just for your information, and his..." He turned to Larsen momentarily then back to Calli. "I won't...forget it. Nor will I allow you to do so."

"As if I could." She yelled then caught her head hastily, groaning piteously. "My God..you're trying to kill me! I knew it!"

"Maybe afterwards." Forbes mumbled to himself. There was no way in hell he was going to do it before hand.

* * *

Cromwell's Quarters

Cromwell liked her touch.

"You're miles away. Thinking about a mission?"

Her soft voice soothed him and brought him 'home'. "..Nah. I think it's over, Emmy. I think Ba'al will pull out. Told ya good things happen when Jack O'Neill is around."

"Jack O'Neill..not the 'Clone Guy." She smiled. "Yeah, when I see Ba'al going, I'll believe it."

"Pessimist." He teased, his cheek line dimpling as he glanced down to the blonde head.

She lifted her eyes, and touched the rugged line of his jaw. The brown eyes watched her contentedly. She shifted, planting a kiss on his chin, then moved slightly..seeking his mouth. "Don't want to think about Ba'al right now." Her lips gently parted his and she moved on top of his prone form, her legs straddling his waist.

The man felt the warmth of her pussy on his abdomen, his hands coming to her hips. "God, you are so 'easy'." The brown creaminess held a tenderness and a definite masculine appreciation. "I ever tell you how much I love that about you?"

"ME? Easy?" She reached behind her, finding his already hardening cock, her fingers locking securely around it's thickness. "All I have to do is...this..."

He had groaned, closing his eyes as his organ expanded fully.

"Now..whom is the 'easy' one?" She held her grin.

"I'm a man." He defended his specie. "We're all horny bastards. You women are constantly taking advantage of us."

"Poor baby..yeah?" She cocked her head to one side, listening, pretending interest.

"Yep."

"Want me to..stop?" She slowly loosened her grip on his dick.

"HEY..don't remember giving an order to 'vacate', Captain." He advised gruffly, his own hand finding hers, holding it in 'place'.

Emily settled, licking her lips more than suggestively. "And..you sooo like to give orders, don't you...Major."

His free hand filtered into her hair, his eyes taking in the beauty of her lovely features. "I have one for you now. Suck my cock. I mean that in the nicest possible way, you understand." He tried to take on an air of innocence. But with this man, that was impossible.

He had lost his innocence soooo many years ago.

"I'm not sure, but...I just may be out of the mood." She contemplated the fact.

"You deliberately disobeying an order...Captain?"

"Gosh, sir..I just finished carrying out the same order not ten minutes ago." She blinked the long lashes at him.

"Yeah, but then you touched it and it came to 'attention' and now..it falls on you to..remedy the situation since it was clearly your fault it 'arose'."

"...I see." Emily mused then..grimaced, sitting up, her hand going to her aching back. "Well, the little asswipe hates THAT position."

"I felt." Cromwell grinned his pride. "Kicks like a Marine already!"

"Hope he isn't as stupid as one."

"Oh, you think we're stupid?"

"Oh...I KNOW you're stupid." She confirmed.

Cromwell put his Black Ops training to good use, moving rapidly, fluidly lifting the woman, albeit, carefully, turning about and in one sure move, deposited her below him, his body weight holding her captive, his hands pinning her wrists to the bed.

"Ohhhhh." She approved his efforts. "Impressive...Major. You move pretty well...for an old guy."

"Fucker." He chuckled throatily. "Old guy, huh."

"Real..old." She sighed, her expression sad, and she shook her head woefully for his condition.

"Want to count the rings on my dick?" He asked pleasantly. "It's as hard as a 'tree truck'. Wanna feel?"

"I CAN feel." Again, the woman seemed impressed. "What did it for you, Marine? Pinning me to the mat here, or..just the fact..your 'tree truck' is between my legs right now?"

"Little of both." He confessed.

"Want to 'spank' me?" She purred. "The ultimate macho thrill? Will that get you off, you think?"

"Well, now..I DO love the sight of my palm print on that sweet little ass cheek." He had to think that one through. "But, I kinda like grabbing your hair and forcing it into your mouth too."

"So many decisions...but, that's why you are in charge, I guess...and...who said you would have to force it?" She scowled lightly.

He managed to look disappointed. "Kinda like 'forcing' it."

"Awwww....did I take your fun away?" She pursed her lips and sent him a 'make-believe' kiss. "I promise...I'll won't let you put it in. How's that. All better?"

"Yeah..right...whatever." He used Calli Hertz' favorite saying. "You might 'attempt' to refuse me 'entry'....but, in the end. I'll fuck you raw. And, you'll love every minute of it."

"Will I?" She asked seductively. "Your breathing is getting a little..labored, Major. What does that signify?"

"That you are soooo going to get fucked." He moved suggestively against her vulnerable valley in a slow, thrusting motion.

"Looking forward to that, are you?" she spread a little wider for him.

"You fucking know I am." He brushed her mouth teasingly with his own, his tone huskily..emotion laden.

"Ummmmm...I like when you say that word." She closed her eyes to savor.

"Well, I'll be fucked..really?" He swept her bare breasts, his gaze one of pure ownership. "Nipples just got hard." He lifted a heated stare.

"Did they?" She sighed happily.

"Ohh yeah." He checked again. "These are mine. You do know that, right?" He challenged, daring her to refute his statement.

"And..is this.." She closed her legs, capturing his cock between them, squeezing hard. "Mine? Or..will you give it to that red-head that caught your attention today?"

"What?" He held his grin. "You jealous?"

"You were trying hard enough to make me so."

Frank's dimples appeared. "Didn't like that little exchange?"

She remained silent, simply looking at him, her eyes giving nothing away. He began to squirm inside just a tad. "..Hey, you know I was shitting you." He dismissed. "You're the one carrying my kid. My loyalties lie with you, baby."

"But, if the kid wasn't a factor." Her body relaxed, as did her legs, releasing his instrument and making him feel cold inside. "You'd go after her, wouldn't you, Frank."

The man lost his good mood, a scowl appearing on his face. "You don't really believe that crap, do you?" He observed the woman, wishing to read every nuance of the pretty features now.

She tried to push the old doubts and fears aside but, of late. They resurfaced more and more. It's why she jumped on the 'ring' thing. But, she also knew, deep down, the 'ring' meant shit if this man wanted someone else. "..It's how it was in the past." She swallowed the threat of tears, pushing against his chest to indicate, he should move away from her.

But, Frank held fast. "You listen up. That's changed. That is my kid." He motioned downward, but his eyes refused to allow hers to look away. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."

"For..the kid." She softly stated her worse fear.

Frank was confused. "Of course for the kid. What the hell are you talking about?"

Emily's heart broke and tears slid down the sides of her temples. "Nothing Frank. I'm not talking about 'nothing'." What was the use? Maybe she should be grateful he was here in any capacity. Frank Cromwell was not exactly what one would think of as a 'family man'.

"What the hell?" He shook his head, his hard on a thing of the past. "What you cryin for?"

"Hormones." She gave the answer he could accept.

"Like hell. What's the matter? TELL me!" He commanded.

She thought about not doing so. But it came out on it's own. "Be kinda nice if you were here because of..me, Frank..that's all."

He was even more confused. "I AM!"

"Question..Marine." She swallowed her misery. It's what you did. You sucked it up and moved on. No matter how much it hurt. "Would you have given me the ring if you hadn't knocked me up?" There...that had been stated on a level he could 'get'.

He..lifted his head, his eyes filtering with his anger. "You think I really want to fuck the red-head..well, I don't. You want to know why?"

She lowered her eyes. No, she did not want to know why, because, anything he would say..she would not believe anyway. He was good at bull shitting. And she would want to believe him anyway.

"One? No one gives head like you do."

"How do you know..already tried her?" She snapped, then..shut her eyes for her lose of control.

The tip of his tongue appeared between his lips. "Does it bother you, Emmy? That I might have?"

"Fuck you!" She lifted an icy stare. "Get the fuck off me."

"Not gonna happen." He reaffirmed his grip on her wrists, settling more comfortably between her legs. He could feel her body stiffen. The small fists clenched tightly. "You think 'I' am blind? I see how close you are to Silar. Reynolds would give anything to get inside your pussy."

She gasped. "Silar is my friend and Reynolds has always been nothing but.."

"A horny, randy son-of-bitch. That aside. The point is." He halted her tirade effectively. "I can be jealous too. So, let's set a few basic rules here, shall we?"

She fumed silently and the man could not resist a quick check on those fantastic breasts rising and falling with her anger.

He felt her stiffen even more so, reminding himself. Priorities, Frank...priorities, here. "I don't want to fuck any other woman and it's not because of the kid. It's because I don't want you, you promiscuous, vindictive little fucker..spreading your legs for any other bastard which I have no doubt what-so-ever, you would gleefully do, if only to get back at me."

The frigid quality had not filtered from those blue eyes.

"The red-head was a 'man' thing. I needed to gauge if I could still piss you off by flirting with another female. I have as many doubts as you, Emily."

Her fists clenched tighter. 'Try harder, Frank'. He told himself. He wasn't reaching her. 'Improvise, Marine..adapt, overcome.' He drew in a breath. "Truth is? I'm addicted to your pussy. I gotta have it or I go into withdrawal. Plain and simple. That fact was driven home to me while I was in the 'other' place."

The small hands..loosened. "What..what are you talking about?"

"Baby...I have never felt so alone in my entire life. I've been away from you on missions but..that one? I knew I would not be coming back. I thought...I'd never see you again...ever."

The woman was listening in spite of herself. Damn the bastard.

"And then..you were there. In a sense. And...God, Emily. It was like God gave me the strength I needed to get through."

"What...what do you mean...I was there?" She thought...oh my god...she already knew.

"I tried to stay away. I knew when I left, how much you'd be hurting. I would rather walk into hell than hurt you...in any universe."

"Did you...fuck her?" Her mouth opened in an 'O'....her eyes widened with shock.

"SHE WAS YOU!" He yelled at her. "How could I not? I fucking needed you so bad! I felt so empty. So..." He closed his eyes. "God...so...dead inside."

Emily was still trying to process the fact...he had been unfaithful to her...

"You make me feel alive. You give me the will to go on...even when there is nothing inside me to..." Was he saying too much? "Even when...if it were just me...I would just 'volunteer' and...let it all go by the way side. That's where I was when you first came into my life, if you want the truth."

"When you told me about the kid...I was on cloud nine. I never wanted kids..hell, in my line of work...family is a liability...I never even thought about having a kid. Never."

Emily just...looked at him.

"And now? I can't wait to fucking see this little one. To hold him..or her." It all poured out. All his thoughts over the past weeks...all the emotions. "Doesn't matter what it is. I just want it to be ok, you know?"

Frank touched her cheek gently, releasing one of her wrists to do so. "I just want 'us' to be ok."

Emily slapped him as hard as she could.

The man...turned his face back to her. "...Ok...kinda deserved that one." He eased his jaw back and forth. But, he had caught her wrist again. "That out of your system now? Or you need another shot?"

The anger burned in her eyes. He sighed and...released her hand yet again...and she used her fist this time. And blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

He...turned his head back slowly, his eyes seeking hers. "....Again?"

Her features tightened and he felt her stiffen and prepared himself for yet another 'hit'.

Then...she...teared up and whispered. "Let my hands go."

The man closed his eyes and...obeyed. He was more than surprised to find her arms coming about his neckline, her grip almost choking him. He felt the small body shake with the power of her sobs.

"Don't." He embraced her tightly. "Don't cry baby...please." He felt her pain. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..please..." He shook his head. "Don't....just...don't."

"You asswipe, I should stick a block of C-4 up your ass! I absolutely HATE you!"

He felt better for some obscure reason. "It was you, angel...she was you. I wasn't unfaithful. I don't want the red-head. I swear to God."

"Shut up!" She ordered.

He ..shut up. His embrace tightening, Frank breathed in her scent. He buried his face in the lush curls of her hair.

"You say it..." She pushed enough to see his face. "You fucking say it...you fucking OWE me...so...SAY IT!"

He looked at the beautiful face. He...smiled. "Do I have to?"

She doubled up her fist and he chuckled, catching the action mid-swing. "I love you."

Emily...blinked, calming somewhat.

"Not a lot, mind you...but, as much as I am capable."

She shook her head. "NO...you say it...and you make me believe you!" She wasn't going to allow him to be flippant.

"...Geesh, Emmy..." He grimaced. "Come on. Cut me some slac..."

"SAY IT YOU FUCKER!"

He held his smile with stressed difficulty and made it seem quite a chore. He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "...fine. Have it your way." He tired to look as bored as possible. "It's so cliche', Emmy...Jack would sooo hate this."

She slapped the side of his head. Hard.

"Ouch." He 'pouted'...oh yes. "WHATEVER...FINE... I love your ass..happy now???"

He snapped in his best 'grouch' tone. "God, what a bitch!"

The woman...lay back, studying him hard. "Do you mean it?

"Oh, yeah...you are the biggest bitch I kno..."

She slapped his head again. Her face setting angrily.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY...yeah...I MEAN it..happy now?" He feigned annoyance. "Bitch." He mumbled under his breath...on purpose.

"And, when you were fucking ...her...who were you thinking about?" The blue eyes narrowed warningly.

"You?" He closed his eyes, wincing, waiting for the 'slap upside the head.' He opened his eyes slowly. "Did I get it right?"

She slapped him upside the head..

He allowed his head to drop forward, sighing more than heavily. He soooo felt like laughing in her face along about now. But, even Frank Cromwell knew when to not step over a certain line.

"I am soooo going to fuck Reynolds." She promised.

He lifted his stare. "You said...what?" He dared her to repeat it. But, the woman didn't have the nerve to hold his eyes, the first to look away.

"You better say it and mean it." She lifted pouting eyes.

"I mean it." He allowed her to see he spoke the truth. "Now...drop it."

She...thought it through. "...You can go down on me now, but I will not let you get yours. Not tonight. Understood?"

Frank held his amusement, his good mood returning. "Nothing for me? Nada?"

"Nothing."

"But...you get yours." He needed clarification.

"You sooo better give me mine and it better be the best you've ever done!"

"No pressure there." He murmured. He glanced down, to where their bodies 'interfaced'. "Soooo...." he mused. "I just go down there...get the job done and we're square? Is that the deal?"

"I'll let you know after you...get down there."

Frank could soooo live with that. "Well, it doesn't seem fair to me. You know I get hard when you make those sounds...what am I supposed to do then?"

"Suffer."

"...I can jack-off, right?"

"I don't think so, Scooter."

"Man...that's cold...even for YOU."

Emily pointed.

Frank glanced to where her legs were being lifted. He moved slightly, allowing her the action. His eyes flaming to life at what she allowed him see.

"I don't think I can do this...not and just..." He shook his head, his eyes examining the pink pout of her vaginal lips. "You know."

"You're a fucking Marine. You can do anything you have to do."

He sighed. "Hell..how bad can it be?" He put his hands on her knees, pushing her legs wider. "That little pussy throbbing yet? Where you want me to start?"

"Be creative. I'm sure you were with her."

Frank tightened his lips to keep from smiling. "Yep..one cold, frigid little bitch."

"Ohh, I'm not frigid, Frank. Let me show you, hum? Just how...'warm' I can be." She motioned again and he...grinned and...made himself comfortable. He planned to be here a while. It took him some time, but finally..Emily seemed pacified. At least, she had stopped hitting him upside the head.

Frank Cromwell held the woman in his arms, absently playing with Emily Taylor's hair. She was cuddled to his naked form, head on his shoulder, her leg over his muscular thigh, her fingers playing in the thick, greying hair of his chest.

The silence was not uncomfortable..not at all. They had been intimate. A quaint way of phrasing it...but, Emily had felt something different tonight. Something..reserved in the man. Something she had never felt before.

At first, she had been a bit frightened that, perhaps he did not feel for her as he had before. That the time away from her had not been as horrible for the man as it had been for her.

She questioned him on the matter..straight out. He had chuckled and..took her in his arms and..she had felt the 'reserve' melt away and her Frank was back.

He had been gentle and patient and..loving with her. She had gotten angry and demanded to know 'what the hell was up his ass'? That he just better tell her and NOW!

But, he had just looked at her and, pulled her into his arms, his hand cupping her head to his chest. "Nothing's wrong baby..." He had finally stated and he had kissed her forehead. "Nothing in this entire fucking Universe is 'wrong'...for a change."

He had made her believe him.

"Our kid is going to have a future..a chance." He had continued, that deep gravelly baritone rumbling in his chest, music to her ears. "Nothing...is wrong..not any more."

She smiled and sighed happily, cuddling to him all the more.

"I'm wiped baby."

Emily had nodded, closing her eyes as well. Yes, it was a wonderful 'tired'..but, she was exhausted too.

The silence came and she just..enjoyed their closeness and the contended feeling making love to Frank Cromwell always afforded her.

"Emily?" His voice was sleepy and drifting.

"Hummm?" She answered softly.

"... ....I ...do love you." he seemed more than hesitant. "you know that, right?"

The woman's eyes popped open wide, her senses reeling. She stiffened, her system alarms going off in spades. She lay very still, trying to sort through all the frantic signals her brain was receiving all to no avail.

She swallowed hard, unsure as to what to say or do..or if anything was even required. Had the man been so far gone as to not realize what he had stated?

"..I...I...l-love you..too, Frank." She ventured timidly..finally, her heart beating ever so frantically.

"...Good." He snuggled down into her embrace, laying his head on her breasts, his arms holding tightly to her waist.

In seconds, his breathing lapsed into an even rhythm.

Emily's eyes welled with tears of joy and she sniffed gently from time to time. He had been correct..there WAS nothing wrong..not in this entire Universe..not any longer. The Goa'uld be damned..Ba'al be damned. Everything in the freakin world was just fine and dandy.

Now.

She was one big smile as she tightened her arms about the burly man, laying her cheek on his soft hair. She fell asleep easily this night. No bad dreams or thoughts invaded her sleep.

Not...this night.


	69. Chapter 70

Chapter 54 (All Things Must End..No..REALLY, I PROMISE)

"Just answer the damned question." Forbes snapped. It was hard enough to ask it..in front of Larsen.

"You just go home and make up with Annie and stop being so stupid." Calli insisted, still holding her head, that it would not fall off. "Are you drunk too?" That must be it. Well, that..she could sympathize with. "It's ok." She held out a reassuring hand. "We'll just pretend everything is ok and..move on. But, now? You gotta go and make sure she's ok, ok?"

Forbes looked at her. "If that is a 'no'...then I will go."

Calli frowned. How could it be anything else? "...Go to Annie?" She asked, a part of her totally disappointed the man let the other subject go so easily. Which to Calli, proved..he hadn't really meant any of what he had said, anyway.

"You answer." Forbes features were set in the same fashion as they were that time when they were on a mission and the Jaffa captured them. He had said something similar. Calli racked her brain and it popped into it out of the haze that was swirling around in there. 'If that is your answer...then I will just have to kill you...all.' That is what the man had said...and then...proceeded to do.

All of them...four Jaffa. And they had taken their weapons. It was just him and Calli. And the four Jaffa. Then, minutes later...it was just...him...and...Calli.

A foreboding came over the woman.

"I....eh..." She didn't know what to do. A part of her was very..VERY flattered...a larger part was turned the hell on. She tried hard to dismiss that part. Especially with Tom Larsen here. "Major...what are you..going to do?"

Forbes had his answer. He turned and walked away without another word.

Calli resisted the urge to call after him. The silence was tense.

"I'm...I'm sure he's just..going home." Calli smiled hopefully to the other man. "What do you think?"

"I don't think so, Calli." Tom Larsen didn't think so. "You did right, though. I'm going to go check on something. Then, can I come back?" He asked.

"Eh..." Calli's thoughts were still with William Forbes. "Sure. Can..can you tell Coletti to call me?"

"How is he going to do that, honey?" Larsen reasoned. Then he thought of something. Handing over his 'radio'...unstrapping it from his shoulder clip. "If he's still on base. He can use this."

Calli was happy again. "Thank you." She took the radio and clipped it on the front of her vest strap. "Cool."

"I won't be long."

* * *

Men's Locker Area

"What are you doing?"

"Fuck off..." Forbes ignored Larsen's question. He continued to clear out his locker. Into several small duffles.

"You're leaving?" Larsen sensed as much.

"No reason to stay now." Forbes turned a chilly gaze the man's way. "Thanks to you."

"This isn't the way, damn you. It will make it seem like she is at fault." Tom was getting a little pissed himself. "She will blame herself."

"Well, that's too bad, but there is no way in hell I can stay around her now." Forbes went back to packing. "Cromwell can ok a transfer tonight. Hammond can finalize it tomorrow."

"I never thought of you as a coward."

Forbes hands...stilled., his face masking into a stoic scowl. Larsen braced himself.

But, to the man's amazement...Forbes simply stuffed his extra pair of boots in the duffle and reached to retrieve his clips. Clips that, should have, by rights...been in the armory. Not his personal locker space.

"What is it..." A very feminine voice...asked the question and both men turned about simultaneously. "You are afraid of...Major?"

That question threw Tom Larsen. He didn't know how he, himself, would have answered it with those emerald eyes staring so fretfully at him, as they were William Forbes.

"Right now? People butting into my personal space." Forbes, on the other hand seem have no difficulties. "I suggest you two bugger the hell off. I have an assignment." He turned back to his locker, tearing the poster of Miss October off the back of the door facing, crumbled it up, tossing a perfect basket into the waste container at the far end of the room.

"Where..where are you going?" Calli stepped farther into the room, her gaze taking in the cleaned out locker.

"Send you a post card when I get there. It's classified." He lied, refusing to look at the woman. He gathered his duffles in one hand, preparing to step around the bench separating them.

" you going away?" She asked, her eyes holding an infinite sadness. "You..you don't have to. I... I won't say anything, Major. I promise. Annie doesn't have to kno..."

"I don't give a shit about Annie!" He yelled, then at the woman's reaction, closed his eyes, trying to calm his frayed nerves.

Tears came to Calli's eyes. "D-Don't say that. It's just.." She swallowed hard. "Everything will work out, just..just give it a little time, that's all. You're..you're the leader. You can't go. Tony and I..we..we can't..we can't do it alone. We need you."

Forbes kept his eyes on the cement floor. "..You don't need me. You'll be fine. I can't stay here. It's...Annie. I have to get away from her." He lied again. It was becoming easier.

"B-But..you love her. I know you do."

"Yeah..maybe. That's why I have to go, so.." He stepped and finally met her eyes. "Move out of the way. I have to report to Cromwell. I'm late. ...I'll call later, if I can and..let you guys know where I am."

The little chin quivered and tears fell over the white pallor of her cheeks. "You're lying. You've never lied to me before." She was devastated.

"Sure I have." Forbes hardened his heart, straightening his form and his resolve. He sensed a way to end this. "I lie to you all the time. It's kinda easy to do, actually...can you guess why?"

He held the emerald eyes, feeling like left over shit. "Now...move. That's an order..Lance Corporal." He managed to make the 'rank' sound somehow an 'insult'. "You're in my way."

Tom Larsen understood Forbes was trying to make it easier on Calli but the words had hurt her, clearly and the other man just wanted to smash Forbes' face in.

"Move me, you big asswipe." She taunted, her temper flaring, as Forbes hoped it might. That? He could always handle, the tears were ripping his fucking heart out.

He grabbed the front of her shirt in a massive fist, easily swinging her entire form aside as he stepped into the now open space, intending to get the hell away from her as quickly as humanly possible. He could not take much more of this shit...he simply couldn't. Hurting her was killing him by degrees.

Calli stumbled, but righted herself hastily, watching the large man stride fluidly across the large area, toward the swinging doors that would take him out of her life forever, she knew.

"Don't go." She blurted the plea before she could stop herself.

His steps..halted. Forbes closed his eyes, his mind being torn apart by the anguish in her tone.

"If...If I did something. I'm sorry. I..I won't do it any more, I promise!" She asked plaintively for his understanding. "Just..just tell me what I did. Please! I..I will do better." Her voice broke. "I..w-won't do it again."

Larsen saw the torture on the man's face. Forbes drew in a cleansing breath and slowly lifted his head, his eyes staring straight ahead. He focused on the door forcing his feet to take another step forward.

He made it through the doors and a few steps down the corridor before pulling up short, gasping shakily, struggling blindly to a nearby wall for support. The man braced himself, his back to the hard surface, his head bowed.

Jesus..how could he have said such horrible things to her? Because, you idiot..so she would be so pissed at him she would not think anything more of his leaving than she had to.

Forbes knew he should go...he could not be found here. Not now.

He had to go..he had to. But..he just stood. Not giving a shit for anything right now. He was hurting so badly. He felt like he needed to vomit.

* * *

The silence in the room was tense. Larsen watched the woman break down, weeping silent tears, seeking the bench to hold her weight. "Calli?" He had to ask even though he knew the answer. The fact made him angry. "You love him..don't you."

Calli shook her head negatively, her hair obscuring her face, but all she could do right now was weep.

"Then..." Larsen ran his hand through his hair, exasperated, knowing she lied. "Go tell him how you feel. He needs to hear it."

She lifted more than vulnerable eyes. "...A-Annie.."

"Fuck Annie, Calli." Larsen snapped bleakly. "He doesn't love Annie. He's leaving because of you! Don't you get it?"

She clearly didn't.

"Just go after him..he will explain." Larsen shook his head.

* * *

That Same Moment...Commissary.. SGC

"Frank...you don't look happy." Jack O'Neill made an astute observation.

"That's because..." Frank turned, his expression a little miffed. "I'm NOT happy, Jack!"

"Ohhhh..little surly there as well. Let me guess, trouble in paradise...AGAIN?" Jack taunted.

"I fixed that, damn it!" Frank hit the machine with a 'surly' palm when it didn't give his coffee quickly enough.

"You fixed it, then why are you so....you, today?" Jack wanted to know. "Tonight." He consulted his watch just to make sure he had it right.

"Because, Jack.." Cromwell turned his frustration on the other man 'happily'. "The little fucker wouldn't let me 'fuck' her. I didn't really think she MEANT it..and now, I have this hard on from hell that is killing me and does the fucking bitch care? No, Jack! She really doesn't give a fuck and that is why I'm a little unhappy today...or tonight...whatever..if you must know."

"Bet that felt good to get it all out." Jack glanced downward, leaning slightly to 'check'. "Don't see a hard-on from hell, Frank..gotta be honest."

"In HERE, Jack." Frank pointed to his head. (The other one) "It's in HERE. THIS head..trust me!" He grabbed his coffee from the machine, the movement sloshing it over his hand. "FUCK!" He cursed his luck, swiping the liquid off and away angrily.

Jack almost grinned for the man's predicament. He put his hands in his pockets. "So, why won't Emily let you fuck her? What did you do now?"

"ME? Maybe it was the little fucker..why do you assume it was ME? And not HER?"

"Get real..what did you do?" Jack demanded an answer.

"I fucked her."

Jack's mouth fell open. "After she told you 'no'?"

"No..the other one. On the planet. The other planet. I fucked 'her'."

"My God..you didn't TELL Emily that! TELL me you weren't that stupid! God.." Jack threw his hands up in resignment. He already knew the answer. "I would expect something like that from Coletti, but YOU???"

"Yeah, well..get fucked, Jack."

"Seems to be your problem, Frank...not mine." Jack didn't have that problem at all. He smiled happily for the fact.

"Thanks for all your understanding and support, Jack."

"No problem. That's what I'm here for, Frank." Jack put a reassuring hand on the other man's shoulder. "Need anything else...just call."

"If she thinks this is bothering me she is fucking wrong."

"Yeah, I picked up on that." Jack nodded.

"I can jack-off anytime I please..don't need a pussy to get my rocks off."

"Nope..." Jack nodded. "A little too much information there, though, Frank...if you want to know the trut...."

"Fuck her. I don't need her...not one bit."

"Good for you, Frank. You show her what's what. Go fuck yourself." Jack..frowned a little. "In a GOOD way, I mean..."

Frank nodded. "You're damned right, I will..."

"Again..." Jack...grimaced. "Waaaaay too much more than I wanted to know."

"Damn straight...I'll show HER!" Frank felt better.

"I'm glad I could help." Jack nodded, pleased he was 'there' for a friend in need.

"You're a stand up guy, Jack..." Frank meant the praise. "Thanks..." He hit the other man's shoulder in an open affection. Almost knocking Jack off his stride. "I feel better..really."

Jack nodded again. "Hey, who knows better from 'screw-ups?'"


	70. Chapter 71

Chapter 55 (To All Good Things...)

Forbes had forced himself to move on. He had not found Cromwell in his office. Not that he had expected to. It was late. The man would be asleep. Wil bent over the desk and jotted a note, writing hastily in his bold script.

~~~~~~~~~ need some down time. Got some days coming. Going away for a few. contact you tomorrow with particulars. If I am needed..have my pager. Otherwise. Cut me this slack, Frank. Wouldn't go if I didn't have to. ~~~~~~~~~~~~

William Forbes was just about to sign the damned thing when the door opened. He looked up expecting Frank Cromwell.

It was not Frank Cromwell.

He tried to harden his expression but..it just wasn't in him to do so..not this time.

"...Honey...you have to stop this." He shook his head minutely. "You're killing me here."

She just stood in the door way, her hand on the knob, her eyes soulfully sad, staring at him.

"I won't be gone long." He lied to make it easier on the woman...hell, who was he kidding..easier on himself. "Everything will be fine. I just need a little time. Ok?" He tried another approach. "Can you help me out here?...Please?"

He straightened and dropped the pen. "Here..give this to Cromwell for me, save me some trouble." He handed her the slip of paper, and forced a smile. One that did not, by any means, reach his eyes. "Thanks..I appreciate it." He ruffled the long hair, a gesture he often did in the field when she did a good job. A gesture that usually pissed her off royally. She hated her hair being 'mussed.'

Calli lifted her eyes from the note in her hands.

He read the sadness within. "What? I just need some alone time. Thought women knew all about that." He attempted to tease her. "I'll be back before you know it."

Calli searched his face religiously. "Will you stay if I sleep with you?"

The question stunned the man, but more so...his system. Which seemed to go on full alert. His senses snapped to attention and his blood started pumping in his veins, his heart pounding. "W–What?!" he stammered.

"Annie doesn't have to know. I won't tell her..just tell me what I have to do to make you stay." Calli stated with such simplicity. It served to nullify the man's reaction entirely. "I will do it. You are in charge, Major. It has always been that way. I don't want you to go."

"...Calli.." The man's mouth was opened, his mind reeling. "You..you don't have to.." But he halted that sentence. He so wanted what she had...stop it, you selfish bastard. Stop it right NOW. Do NOT think like tha...

She stepped into the room and..shut the door.

And his mind shut completely down.

"Tony doesn't want you to go. You are our only..." She trailed away. "If..if you..if it's what you want, then..it's what I want too."

She wet her lips in a nervous gesture. "I..I liked it..." She was doing this badly and she felt as much. "Before. I...well, you already know that so.." She lowered her eyes then..sought vainly for something to say. "I..I don't understand about the other..what you said. About..." she grimaced slightly. "You know. But, it doesn't matter." She had already known that when she had run out of the locker room to find this man. "I..I don't need..that. Really. It isn't about..that."

"Stop." He sighed more than heavily. "Just..stop now. Don't say anymore." Because he knew, if she did...in another second, he'd have her pinned against that damned wall and would have his dick stuck up her .... He started sweating. His fists clenching and unclenching.

Calli heeded his manner more than his words.

"You..you have to go now, Calli." That was, at least, crystal clear. "You can't be here..not right now."

Those soulful eyes watched him, allowing her misery. "You..you don't want me?"

The man closed his eyes for a long beat. "I soooo want you, sweetheart. But..not like this." His tone was laden with emotion as was his gaze when it came to rest on her. "I want..." What? What the hell did he want? Besides her? "I want it 'right'...not you coming here because..." He ran his hand threw his hair. "I want...candle light and soft music and...scented bath water and...all the shit you deserve!" He practically snapped the fact.

Calli frowned. "That would be nice..in a perfect world. The truth is, Major..we don't live in a perfect world. You are married and we are at war and...all I really need is to know..it's more than...a quick..." She blushed, the long hair falling over her shoulders, obscuring her face for a beat.

"IT ISN'T!" He grated. "It isn't...like that, Calli. I swear to God!"

She lifted her head and her chin. "Whatever it takes...is what I will do. It's that simple. Now, is that enough or not?"

The man rubbed his thick fingers over his eyes, suddenly bone tired. "...Yeah..yeah, it's enough, Calli..." He nodded aimlessly. "I...I need to do something tonight though. Ok? We will take this up tomorrow. First thing."

Calli's face fell. He knew..she knew...he lied.

"I have never been more ...flattered." He attempted to ease what she must be feeling. "Or..quite frankly...more turned on. But.."

"It's ok." She smiled wistfully. "Tomorrow will be fine." She forced a bright smile for him. She nodded at nothing in particular and then..turned to leave.

Before Forbes knew what he was doing, his hand had covered hers on the knob, holding it forcibly shut. He turned his head and their lips were so close....so...very close. He could smell the cinnamon on her warm breath. His eyes were drawn to the full, sensual mouth. "I'm giving you a chance to get the hell out of this mess...now..fucking take it woman! You don't know what you're saying...or what I want to do to you right now." He advised more than gruffly. "NOW!..." He opened the door... "GO!...before I change my mind and do something we'll both regret."

Calli nodded again, meekly and ...left quietly.

Forbes dropped his head on the door facing, taking in deep, cleansing breaths, willing his hardened penis to lose it's awareness of the woman. He clenched his eyes tight and concentrated hard on anything other than the scent of her which lingered in the room.

"Well, that was just stupid."

Forbes jerked his eyes open.

"Want another opinion? Go after her. Fuck her raw."

"...How much did you hear?"

"Hey..it's MY office." Frank entered from the other door opening and moved behind his desk. "I take it, something has gone awry with you and Annie?" He lifted his brows and his interest. "Hertz is hot...a little too looney for my tastes, but..hey...that body is to kill for. No offense meant. Just saying."

"...I'm not you. I need to go. Am I needed here?"

"And if I said you were?" Frank challenged just because he could.

"Then...I'll stay until it's over."

"It is over. Ba'al is just being...Ba'al. Running away isn't going to make your dick stop hurting."

"I won't hurt Annie or Calli....it's too soon to..." Forbes trailed off.

"Yeah, well, that is your business. You leave now, though. And Hertz is fair game. She sounded kinda 'down'." Frank mentioned. "Any number of candidates out there that will only be too glad to help her through this difficult time. Think of that while you're out there licking your wounds."

Forbes stiffened. "Meaning...you?'

"Hell no. Emmy would shoot me with my own fucking weapon. Meaning...oh, I don't know...let me see...Tom Larsen? Rodney McKay? Reynolds? ALWAYS..Reynolds." Frank rolled his eyes. "Probably Silar...he's a quiet one..have to watch those the closest, you know."

Forbes had been given pause for thought.

Frank folded his hands before him on his desk, having sat in his chair. "Don't worry about leaving...you're covered. Have a nice time. We'll miss you." He smiled to lessen the barb.

Forbes scowl deepened. "...So...like..." He had hesitated, not sure he really wanted to know. "If...If it were you...what would you do?"

"Told you...go find her..and give her the best night of her young, uneventful life...and your's, I'll wager." Frank grinned. "If you do it right."

* * *

Corridor (Central Section) SGC

"So?" Coletti tried to read the woman's face and couldn't.

Calli shook her head. "He says he has to go...something about Annie."

"Shit!" Coletti sighed heavily, leaning his honed frame against the wall. "Just...shit! This whole damned place is turning to...shit!"

"I know. It's why I wanted out." Calli could commiserate. "It sucks."

"He didn't say anything else? Is he coming back?"

"He might." Calli thought...if she were not in the picture. "I'm sure he will...eventually."

"This isn't your fault, numb nuts." Coletti knew her too well. "It's something he has to work out for himself. Got that?"

Calli nodded. The shift guard came around the corner and...in a few minutes, she and Coletti were making their way to the locker areas. "Need a ride home?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him. "If you don't mind."

"Missy is coming too...that ok?"

"It's fine. I'm glad you won't be alone tonight, Tony..really."

"But you will..." He scowled the thought just hitting him.

"I'm tired. And my head is killing me..I just want to go to sleep." She told the turn.

"..You sure?"

She smiled again. "Now, would I deprive you of Miss 'D' Cups, I ask you?"

"She has a name, you know." He grumbled.

"Melissa." Calli pronounced the name slowly..precisely. "All better?"

"Just get your shit..I'm not waiting around all fucking night for your ass." Coletti went on down the way and Calli grinned after him. Soon enough though...the current situation came back to haunt her and the smile..faded.

* * *

ASGARD SHIP.. ORBITING EARTH

YOU WILL GO SOON?

"Yes, I will be missed, if I have not already. I must return to my time line."

I WISH TO ACCOMPANY YOU

"Why?"

THEY NO LONGER NEED MY ASSISTANCE. I MUST COMPLETE MY PRIMARY DIRECTIVE...SEEK OUT KNOWLEDGE

"I have no objections. But, you understand. If you accompany me. The chances we will ever return are .."

I UNDERSTAND. I HAVE FAILED FATHER. I HAVE FAILED THE HUMANS. IT WAS YOU, WHO, IN REALITY..TURNED THE SITUATION AROUND FOR THE BETTER. I DID NOT EVEN KNOW THE GOA'ULD WAS MONITORING MY SYSTEMS.

"You have much to learn, it is true, but..in essence..was it not your recreation of the second Col. O'Neill that began the events which lead to the success of the human's present endeavors with the Goa'uld?" Loki asked.

YOU HAVE HAD TIME TO STUDY THE EXPERIMENT.

"I have." Loki answered.

THEN YOU ARE AWARE OF SEVERAL INCONSISTENCIES TO MY CALCULATIONS.

"Yes."

THE EXPERIMENT, SHOULD HAVE, BY RIGHTS, FAILED.

"I agreed."

BUT, IT DID NOT. WAS IT YOUR INFLUENCE?

"I do not possess such knowledge." Loki confessed readily.

THEN, I DO NOT UNDERSTAND...DO YOU?

"There is much I have yet to comprehend. We all strive, in our own way, to achieve a level of intelligence which eludes us."

THIS IS WHAT I MUST DO AS WELL. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?

"I do."

THEN I MAY ACCOMPANY YOU?

Loki thought the question through. At length, he nodded.

I SHALL PREPARE MY SYSTEMS. I AM IN YOUR DEPT.


	71. Chapter 72

Chapter 56 (One Good Turn...)

SGC

Jack cursed a short expletive, climbing hastily off Samantha Carter's nude body, removing his throbbing dick from it's deliciously warm 'home'.

"Fuck!" He repeated, scrambling into his BDUs, sans boxers, searching frantically for boots and tee shirt.

Carter had unwrapped her long legs from about his waist, following suit.

The 'UNAUTHORIZED ENTRY' signal was blaring intently and Sargent Harriman's voice alerted the base dutifully.

Jack pulled his tee shirt over his head, tugging the material down absently, his gaze seeking Samantha Carter's.

"GO!" She urged. It would take a few minutes for her to follow.

Jack was off in an instant, but his 'look' had transmitted much in that split second.

The woman felt flushed and beautiful and just...so happy.

In that moment, he had made her 'complete.'

She tried to concentrate on her dressing but she could not keep the small smile off her face, even though she realized the danger that might await them in the Gate Room..

* * *

Cromwell's Quarters

Frank cursed a short expletive, then continued a fluent string of profanities, as he pulled his throbbing cock from it's deliciously tight 'home'...Emily Taylor's ass.

"Fuck...FUCK....FUCK!!!" He grated, scrambling into his BDUs, sans boxers, searching for boots and tee shirt.

"FUCK!" He had thrown Emily a 'look', transmitting his frustration, gratitude for her 'understanding' of where his duty had to be, and urgency to be on his way, all in a split second.

"GO!" She motioned him to his 'duty'.

Frank nodded and was on his way at a quick trot. His powerful body moving fluidly out the door, disappearing, all in a matter of moments. She heard his footfalls as he traveled the corridor.

GATE ROOM

* * *

Hammond stood tall and calm, facing the 'intruder' into his world.

Ba'al...sighed and tapped his foot impatiently, his arms folded, his expression saying it all but just to make certain.. "...Your personnel appear most prepared for any emergency which might arise."

And yes, there was a definite sense of sarcasm in his tone and look.

Hammond motioned to the many weapons pointed at the Goa'uld. "I believe we are more than adequately prepared, sir."

Ba'al did not seem impressed, transferring his gaze to the two late arrivals entering the heavily guarded area at a synchronized run.

Jack O'Neill pulled up short, his expression a little contrite for Hammond's slight frown of irritance.

Frank Cromwell felt the sting of the subtle reprimand as well. He shifted his eyes and, felt a twinge of guilt.

Soon enough, all thoughts were dismissed in view of what loomed upon the horizon before them.

Ba'al stared at the two men, his eyes sweeping them insolently. "I trust I did not interrupt anything....crucial?" This, directed to Jack O'Neill.

"We were having a sauna. Great for those little aches and pains. Stress just floats away...you should try it." Jack was never at a loss for long. "You must be feeling a lot of stress of late, hum?"

"Is that what you were doing?" Ba'al clearly had his doubts. "You are mistaken. I am very well, actually. Why would I not be?"

"Well," Jack had checked with Hammond for permission to continue and received it in the minute nod and the straight forward gaze. "There is a little matter of the Asgard, waiting in the wings to kick your collective asses...I am assuming you have contacted your little Goa'uld buddies?"

Ba'al lifted his head proudly, his expression giving little away. His eyes met O'Neill's, stare for stare. And as always, there was a hint of arrogance within.

* * *

Calli Hertz' Apartment

Calli towel dried the long mass of unruly curls, her mind totally elsewhere.

She had not slept well, not well at all.

She made for the living area which constituted the kitchen area as well. The apartment space was small. She absently fluffed her hair with her hand, strolling barefoot.

She needed coffee, lots of coffee.

It was her assigned 'down time'. But she knew everyone was on 'alert' at the base, pending Ba'al's decision upon whether he would 'cave' to the space guys or annihilate the Earth.

Ba'al didn't strike Calli as the 'caving' type.

She threw the damp towel over the back of one of the two stools stationed around the breakfast 'bar' area, going to the sink to get a cup.

She surveyed the stacked up dishes, mostly plastic one, that constituted her 'collection.'

They were all dirty.

She had meant to tidy up but, she had gotten 'blotto' instead. Her head still hurt from that little experience.

She sighed, glancing longingly at the pot of coffee brewing on her small cook stove. She sooo missed the days when coffee was made simply by pressing a button on an appliance. Now, it was the old fashioned way. She felt fortunate she even had a coffee pot.

What the hell. It was coffee and she couldn't drink it without washing a cup.

She only had three, one for Coletti, one for her and one for...well, she wouldn't think about him today. She had already decided that.

She sighed again and started the water, adding liquid soap. She watched bubbles form in the sink, having stuck in the stopper.

A knock on her door made the woman look about. My goodness..Coletti had certainly been 'quick' this time. And it was Miss 'D'.. Eh...Melissa...too!

She turned the water off, crossing the small space area, unlatching the bolt, sliding the chain and opened the door.

William Forbes stood, hand braced on the wall facing of the door, looking as if he were prepared to wait a spell.

Her eyes took in the casual attire he sported. Jeans, a dark blue shirt, opened three buttons at the throat, allowing a dark patch of chest hair to show..sleeves rolled up the muscular forearms. She had no time to get farther.

"Jesus Christ, Hertz! Did you even 'think' to use the peephole before you opened the freakin door?" He straightened, his expression at once tight, yet woeful. He shook his head. "With neighbors like your's, it a wise practice indeed." He pushed past her and entered her home.

He glanced about the cluttered rooms. "Keep it up. I'll come here one day to find your lifeless body propped up beside the garbage shoot because some shit head was too lazy to lift you up to dispose of it."

Calli sighed lightly. It seemed a day for it.

He turned, facing her, his brow furrowed darkly. "NEVER..open your door until you check who is on the other side!" He snapped the advise.

"What are you doing here, Major? Is something wrong at base?" Was her first concern. The green eyes widened slightly. "Do you have a mission?"

"Yeah, Hertz. I have a 'mission'." And come to think of it? He did. Kinda, sorta..in a way. "Get dressed." He took in the tee shirt which read: I don't hate all people...only the one's I've met. And the flannel pj bottoms she wore.

"I'm in on this one? I thought Hammond had..."

"You doubt my abilities..I'm crushed." He cut that sentence short.

Calli felt better. A mission. That would take her mind off...things. And, what had made Gen. Hammond change his mind did not matter..only that he had.

"Is that coffee I smell?" He sniffed the air.

She had halted her trek to the bedroom. She crinkled her nose. "Ehhh....yeah."

"No clean cups?" He surmised.

The woman shrugged apologetically.

Forbes nodded. "No fatigues, no jeans today. Wear something cool. That black mini number." He had already made up his mind about three o'clock this morning. As he lay, awake and..anxious, thinking about Cromwell's cryptic warning.

Other men.

"Excuse me? Are..are we going under cover?" She was totally baffled but too happy this mission was 'on' and that it had kept the man from leaving, to question too awfully much.

Aptly put. Forbes thought. "Yeah, Hertz. That's what we'll be doing, going..under covers."

She missed the 'plural' entirely. "As what? Why..Who are we going to.."

"This is a 'need to know' basis thing. Right now, You don't need to know. Just get dressed. And for God's sake, try to be a little sexy, hum?"

"Sexy??" Her expression was a comical one. That, she had not expected.

"Yeah, for once in your life."

"Hey!" She instantly objected.

"That green silk top. The one that shows your cleavage?" He further pushed her buttons. "What there is of it."

"HEY!!!"

"Wear that too..and some heels. And leave the hair down."

"Wanna pick out my panties too?" She snapped.

"Who said to wear them."

"Funny!" She folded her arms. "I'm not doing anything until you tell me what's going on."

"News flash, Capt." He knew how to get around her. "I am not required to tell you anything. Not one little item. Your's is not to reason 'why'..."

She titled her head the other way and waited patiently.

"Now, if you have a problem with that. I can always get Capt. Meyers in your stead."

"MEYERS?" She bristled accordingly.

"Yes, Hertz. Your arch nemesis. She will do quite nicely on this one, I think." He folded HIS arms and...waited.

Calli tightened those full, kissable lips and turned on her heels.

Forbes watched her flounce off in a huff, his eyes falling to her ass.

Damn, she was a good little 'flouncer'.

And she did 'huff' better than anyone he knew.

His decision had been the right one. He headed for the kitchen and a cup of coffee. The day was looking up.

* * *

SGC

"There is stipulation, under the Asgard treaty, that I be...compensated for any loss for my agreement to withdraw from your already seriously depleted planet."

Jack remembered the first time Thor had signed a 'treaty' with Goa'ulds. And he knew Ba'al spoke the truth.

"What is it you have to offer as...said 'compensation'?" He asked all too innocently. "IF..I decide to abandon this now, worthless commodity?"

"Good bluff, Ba'al." Jack called the being's hand. "Saves a lot of 'face' put like that, doesn't it."

"Why should we offer more than we already have provided." Hammond was more diplomatic than Jack O'Neill, but...who wasn't.

Ba'al seemed to be pondering if he would deign to answer from such a lowly one. "..I conquered your species fairly. Anything you had, from that moment on, was..rightfully mine. The Asgard understand that fact. Call it 'spoils of war' if it makes you feel any better."

Hammond had given it a shot. He felt he had failed his people, though.

"What do you want, Ba'al?" Jack snapped, sensing the General's disappointment in himself, pissed for it. Hammond was the best of the best. "Stop beating around the proverbial bush."

"You two have the audacity to say that to me?" A smile tugged at the being's sensual mouth. But, he managed to master it.

Frank Cromwell now knew...the base was still under some kind of surveillance. Even though they had swept it clean. Ba'al had known what had kept them running late.

And he had picked up much Earth slang in his four years here, evidently.

"But, you are correct. My time grows short. I shall come to the point." Ba'al was suddenly all business. "I wish the return of my property...and I wish the Star Gate."

Hammond exchanged shocked looks with O'Neill and Cromwell.

"Your..property?" Hammond questioned.

"The ZPM you stole from me."

Hammond glanced to the two men.

"With all due respect, sir?" Jack asked permission to speak for all.

Hammond wished he had time to confer on that particular decision. He never knew what would come out of Jack's mouth.

He nodded with trepidation, his eyes warning the younger man to...move cautiously.

Jack caught the interplay. He looked at Ba'al. "We'll take door number three, Monty."

We beat your Goa'uld ass once. We can do it again. With..or without the Asgard."

Cromwell stepped up behind the other man. "Bring it on, Ass Wipe."

"You have meager numbers. One ZPM...no ships. And if you are depending on the Asgard to interfere. They will not. I have rights."

"Don't need em." Jack met the being, stare for stare.

"You are arrogant. I like that." Ba'al held his amusement. He looked about the area thoughtfully. "I might simplify my demands." He glanced at O'Neill. "There is one thing that I truly wish. And once given over. I shall leave your measly world and move on...taking my ships and armies with me."

"Yeah? And what would that be?" Cromwell wanted to know.

Ba'al's eyes turned cold. And Jack felt a chill run down his spine. Memories of that time in the fucker's company always just below the surface of his mind.

"You...O'Neill." Ba'al stated quietly. "Agree to accompany me and...I shall go...Peacefully. No one on your precious Earth will be harmed. One...for millions. I do not believe I am being unreasonable in this demand"

Cromwell had snapped his eyes to Jack, his expression carefully masked.

Jack felt the sweat trickle down the back of his shirt.

Yeah, memories of that time was always...just under the surface. Always...

"You have what remains of the time allotted to me by your new found friends." Ba'al stated quietly. "I must vacate this world tomorrow. I shall expect your decision then. If it is not in my favor. Consider yourself forewarned. I will not go..peacefully into that sweet night."

He quoted. "The decision rests with you."

The silence came as all eyes turned to Jack O'Neill.

Ba'al's eyes remained on the human as well as he...disappeared in an Asgard beam of light..


	72. Chapter 73

Chapter 57 (Just When You Think It Can't Get Worse)

SGC Briefing Room

"There is no question. We do not give in to threats or coercion." Hammond quietened the hubbub of conversation going around the table. "Col. O'Neill, we are not even entertaining the idea of you going with this...being."

"That is not the question on the table, General." Rodney McKay sighed heavily. "As I have been trying now for the past half hour to TELL you people. The question should be...WHY, does a Goa'uld, first...want a ZPM. And secondly, why does he need a human, especially that one..." The man motioned to Jack O'Neill. "What interest would the Col hold for Ba'al except for some use to himself."

"I'm not sure I'm following, Doctor." Hammond shook his head.

"A Goa'uld, according to, the Col here.." McKay stated. "Can not use Ancient technology. Now, we didn't know that until he came. I have to wonder...Calli Hertz said, she saw six of those things at the installation. Why? Why does Ba'al have something in abundance, he can not possibly make use of?"

"Maybe he has figured out a way to use them here." Carter suggested. "In this time line."

"Yes, that's good." McKay sarcasted. "Then, why hasn't he used them, if only against the Asgard."

Carter thought that one through. "Logically, he would have, if it were in his power. He knows Col. O'Neill has the capability of controlling Ancient weapons. That could be an answer to a part of the equation."

"Are you saying, you think Ba'al has found a weapon that Jack could operate for him that could conceivably win out even over the Asgard?" Cromwell wanted an answer to that one.

"He has an abundance of ZPMs...why?" Rodney brought the attention back to the main problem. "If one can do what O'Neill claims...are the others just a back up system? Or...meant to operate something so powerful...it needs several to supply the energy."

"He didn't seem concerned that we had the one until now." Carter was brain storming and as much as Rodney McKay often irritated her, he was an excellent 'idea' man.

"The Asgard had not come on the scene. He was not aware of O'Neill's importance...or if he was. Did not feel threatened that we had it. As obviously, he could have taken it back any time he wished. He knew everything going on here."

"So you are saying, he was just biding his time, learning all he could before..." Carter glanced at Jack O'Neill. "Before he took the Col anyway? Why doesn't he just take him now?"

"Why should he piss off the Asgard," McKay stated the obvious. "Even they are allowing him the concession. All he has to do is wait. He knows O'Neill will chose the lives of others over his own."

"But, he forfeits the ZPM." Cromwell was thinking as well...always a dangerous occupation.

"He doesn't need it or he has another we are unaware of." McKay shrugged. "What he NEEDS...is someone to operate them."

All eyes turned to Jack O'Neill.

"What?" He asked.

McKay rolled his eyes. "Well, it's obvious we can't allow him to go with Ba'al. If the Goa'uld has found another type of weapon to fight the Asgard, O'Neill sure as hell can't just offer to blithely go along and help out."

"It could be personal. We have a history."

"Not here, Jack." Cromwell pointed out.

"He doesn't know you. Except maybe to know you're a pain in the ass. I think McKay is right. There is a bigger agenda going on with the bastard."

"And we are sitting here allowing him to hear every word we say, in all likely hood." Carter pointed out the obvious.

"We haven't said anything he doesn't already know." Cromwell said.

"We have to find somewhere to speak...to hash this out. Without Big Brother eavesdropping." Rodney suggested...strongly.

"All in good time." Hammond already had a place in mind. "Right now...we need to figure out what is going on and why."

"And you don't feel just a little paranoid that Ba'al is very likely listening to every word we utter?" McKay was amazed.

"Not at all." Hammond told the truth. "Up to a point? I want him to know...we do not fear him or intend to cow tow to his demands. The decision has been made. Col O'Neill will NOT be turned over to him. End of that discussion... Now, on to a more productive line of endeavor..."

* * *

Out Side Goa'uld Installation

"What the hell?" Calli Hertz balked instantly, pulling up short.

"What?" William Forbes halted his steps, turning around, his expression untroubled.

"We're going in THERE?" She practically squealed her dismay.

"Only dogs can hear you, Hertz, and yeah..we're going.." He glanced at the heavily wooded area with it's tall pines, small birches and every other kind of tree God created. "In there."

She made an exasperated sound. "Like this? Dressed...in...this??" She motioned accordingly, to her 'outfit'...the one he had picked out, insisting she wear, knowing full well they would have to eventually go...'in there.'

"Over that rise is a Goa'uld Installation." Well, that much was true, but what it had to do with her cute little outfit..was exactly nothing. "You're job is to be a diversion. There is one lone Jaffa guarding that entrance. And one in the back. You are going to seduce him."

"Seduce?" She tried the word out and found it distasteful.

She looked so lost and woe-be-gone and confused, he almost went to her right then and there, and when he reached her, he was pretty sure he was going to lift that little scrap of material she called a skirt and fuck her senseless.

But he..refrained. This had to be special. More special that whatever Tom Larsen had done. And while she said she did not remember the bastard's touch...he could take no chances. She would remember his...until the day they both croaked. He had set his mind.

"Listen carefully," he advised. "I'll speak slowly."

"Yeah, well..fuck you!" Calli's natural tendencies came to the fore.

"After the mission maybe, if you do a good job. Ok, one," he held up a thick index finger. "You go down the road to the east over there. Two..you... 'occupy' the guard." he 'quoted' with his fingers to signify that 'occupy' had another meaning entirely. "Use your feminine wiles...you do possess some, right? Three...the lads do their thing...Four...you come back up the road and, Five? I pick you up...all clear now, or do you need me to 'sign' it."

She stared at him. He waited for her brain to catch up.. And in the mean time thought..is she hot or what?

"Fucking smart ass." She snapped.

There! He practically said the word but caught himself just in time. She had come up 'to speed'. William Forbes knew Calli Hertz was not stupid...in her own way, she could be quite brilliant at times. But, in the everyday, linear kind of thing? She just didn't think the way some people...most...people thought.

He decided...it was one of the many things he loved about her.

Her hands went to those shapely hips...another thing he loved about her...those shapely hips that fit his palm just perfectl...

"Who's over there? Is it Coletti?"

"Now who do you think is over there." He had not lied at least. No one was actually over there but he needed time alone with her. Time to convince her to his way of thinking.

She...calmed. She would do anything for Anthony Coletti with few questions asked. He felt a slight twinge of jealousy. Which was stupid, he knew. Coletti was family. Forbes dismissed the thought, a little ashamed of it.

"Well, fine, but these shoes aren't exactly combat boots. If you knew I would have to be going in there.." She left it hanging.

He sighed heavily, stepping the space between them, leaned and hoisted her over his shoulder in one effortless action.

"Ohhhhh!" She had been startled, taken totally by surprise. She balanced precariously on his shoulder, her hands braced on his back. "Put me down, you imbecile! What do you think you're doing?"

"That's 'imbecile' SIR, to you. And if you want to try and make it through all that brush and shit in your precious shoes...I'll gladly put your fat ass down."

"My ass is NOT fat!" She grated. "Why do I have to go in there???"

"You want to see the installation, don't you?"

"No. Why would I...you seen one, you seen them all. That's just stupid!"

"Yeah, well." He turned and started through the trees, brush and undergrowth of the area, his package in tow. "We live with 'stupid' from you on a daily, nay...hourly basis. A few minutes won't kill you."

"I'm not stupid!" She repeated emphatically, hitting her fist on his shoulder as she twisted, trying to see him. "And get your hand off my ass!"

Forbes grinned, moving his hand suggestively over the smooth curve of the firm cheeks as he 'moved' his touch to a more acceptable area. "You're not stupid, no..but you have a penchant for doing incredibly stupid things, Hertz, now admit it."

"It's not my fault."

"It never is." He mumbled.

"What??" She demanded.

He put her down, making sure his thumb ran the entire length of her ass crack in the process.

"HEY!" She hit at the contact, stumbling away from it. "Creepoid!"

He smiled politely down at her. "Gee, Hertz. I never noticed, but you're kinda short, aren't you."

"Yeah well..you got a 'short' dick." She glanced about, getting her bearings.

"Think so? You've seen it...now, really. Is that a true assessment?"

"That is the most insidious thing you have ever said to me."

"Nah. Remember Algiers?"

Her eyes narrowed and frigid stare told him, she did, indeed, remember.

"See?" He grinned slowly, well pleased with himself, clearly.

"You are so vulgar." She disdained. "I don't see any installation...where is it??"

He motioned with his head in the direction needed.

She slipped off her heels, holding into his shoulder for support and moved cautiously to peer through the tangle of tree limbs obscuring her vision.

Her brow furrowed slightly, her eyes taking in the buildings below.

She released the limbs and straightened, then seemed to be thinking. "..Tony is coming from the west, I assume.

Forbes stopped looking at her ass and transferred his gaze to her breasts, all of which, she..blissfully..was unaware. "Yeah, that would be the logical assumption." He remarked absently. She had the best shaped tits he had ever seen. He could not forget them...their beauty.

"Should I go down?" She lifted innocent eyes.

HE..lifted a smoldering gaze. "Easy, Hertz..all good things in time. You'll be 'going down' soon enough if I have my say in the matter."

"Shit, is Cromwell in charge of this one?" She balked, almost whining.

"He's our C.O. but, no." he reassured her. "I'm in charge baby, completely."

"Don't call me that! It's chauvinistic..even for YOU!"

He shrugged aimlessly, the jean jacket threatening to burst at the seems.

She relaxed her stance. "Can I ask, now..what we are here for?"

"Something special, Hertz. Going for the top prize so to speak."

"Another ZPM?" Her mouth fell open.

"Better than that." In his opinion, at least.

She was totally puzzled. "What could be better than that?"

"You'll be the first to know, I give my word."

He was kinda touched when she appeared to accept it.

"This is so exciting."

"Yeah." He shifted, his hard on straining against the front of his jeans. He re-adjusted it accordingly. She had decided to check out the installation again, so her attention was elsewhere for a moment. "I know."

Something in his voice alerted her and she glanced back. Forbes knelt hastily, clearing his throat, making a pretense of checking out the installation as well. He stretched out, on his stomach, hiding his condition.

He knew she was studying him, he could feel her eyes.

"You seemed..distracted, Major." Calli sensed..something amiss. "Is something wrong?"

"Got a few things on my mind." He told the truth for once.

"...Ohh." She felt depression descend. "Annie. Hey, if I can help in any way. I will." She stated listlessly. It's what a friend did, after all. 'Friend'...the word was suddenly distasteful to her.

"Hope you mean that, angel." He held her eyes hers willfully.

"..I do." She set her mind, forcing a smile for him. "I really do." He would be there for her, she knew. "I want to help, Major."

He pondered the possibilities of that statement. His mind boggling.

"Are you sad?" She had to ask, his responses had been decidedly 'off' today. "You seem so down."

"On the contrary." He refused to allow her eyes leave his.

Calli swallowed ..hard and shifted those emerald stones fretfully. "Well, whatever I can do." She repeated.

"Thanks, Hertz. I might take you up on that."

She nodded. "Should we get this show on the road, then?"

"You ready?"

She took a deep breath. "Ready."

He tilted his head and studied her evenly. "Whatever you want, Calli."


	73. Chapter 74

Chapter 58 (It Gets Worse)

SGC Gate Room

"Thor..what does Ba'al have up his sleeve. You guys got any clue?" Jack asked the little being standing before those gathered. Thor's large black eyes blinked slowly, shifting from one human face to another...much as each human was transfixed on him.

"He is no different than you, O'Neill. He has appendages, of course."

"Eh..Ok, NO!" Communicating with the Asgard, at times, was much as attempting to get a point across to Calli Hertz. "Why would Ba'al want six ZPMs when he cannot use them."

"Had not one of your specie thought to ask this question before?" Thor, like Daniel, was ever curious. None seemed to have the answer he requested, so he moved forward. "We have debated the issue. We must assume the Ancients left weapons throughout the galaxy for whatever reason. These were, no doubt, meant for peace keeping. You must not concern yourself. We have...removed the power modules from Ba'al's possession."

"..What?" Jack had exchanged looks with nearly every one present. "You..actually.."

"While it is not our policy to interfere in most matters governing another race. To allow one being the potential for such mass destruction would have been..well...simply stupid."

"You took the ZPMs?" Jack was checking for confirmation.

"We..eliminated a possible threat to our species and others."

"Ba'al must be pissed." Daniel had meant for his remark to be for Carter only but in the silence following Thor's 'surprise' statement. No one was speaking, ergo..everyone had heard.

Daniel sheepishly cast his eyes downward to suddenly be the center of attention.

"Ba'al is, above all else, realistic in his reasoning." Thor corrected the assumption Daniel had erroneously arrived upon. "I believe his response, when informed of our actions was... " Thor struggled with the idioms of this specie. "..I took a shot?"

Cromwell's brow furrowed deeply. Sounded like the asswipe, he had to admit.

"He is withdrawing his Jaffa even as we speak. Several ships have already departed your immediate vicinity. We are monitoring their flight paths."

"You're joking!" O'Neill could not believe their good fortune.

"Why should we not monitor their flight paths?"

"No." Jack sighed mentally. "I thought...I meant..that it seemed impossible for Ba'al to give up so easily. I thought your statement seemed...eh.."

"I do not 'joke' O'Neill..that is a human trait."

"Yeah, I know." Jack was kinda sorry he started the entire thing now.

"How do you know Ba'al is leaving? Are you certain of this?" Hammond restored order.

"We rarely make mistakes, General.

"We..haven't heard anything. Usually.." Hammond explained, not wishing to offend the Asgard by any misunderstanding of something said. "Our units know of things like this and report in."

"Already there is much chaos and strife as sectors vive for supremacy. Communication has broken down." Thor reported. "It will take much to unite your world.. With that, we can not interfere. It is our wish that your specie can put aside it's many differences and beliefs in order to work in harmony toward peace."

"This time around, sir. We will endeavor to do considerably better than we have in the past. Ba'al taught us one thing." Hammond hoped as much, at least. "We must work together or surely...we will fall separately."

"You are a wise leader." Thor nodded minutely.

"I will not be leading, sir but there are many more capable of such an endeavor. Our task is to establish order until they can come forth."

"How do we thank you, Thor..you saved our collective asses." Jack, for one, wanted to give his gratitude.

"You, O'Neill, have already done so. We are in possession of the weapon at Dakara." Thor stated. "The Replicators will not be a threat to our society."

"Still, we are in your debt, sir." Hammond smiled at the little grey being.

"We should get out there, General." Jack suggested, sensing from Cromwell's antsy behavior, the man was anxious to be on his way. "Establish some kind of order."

"I shall leave you to your task then" Thor took his que. "O'Neill, it is my wish you live a long and productive life."

"Hey, we'll see each other again, right? I mean this is isn't 'goodbye' or anything permanent."

"We will be watching your planet."

"Yeah, but..hell! Drop in for poker night or something sometime. Can't hurt, right?" Jack asked plaintively.

"Yeah, well. Poker night, notwithstanding, I think Ba'al gave up a little too easily for my peace of mind." Cromwell shook his head minutely.

"He bears close scrutiny, it is true. If he is aware of a weapon that exists. He will, at some point..sooner or later, attempt to obtain it." Thor seemed to agree.

"And" Daniel looked at Jack O'Neill. "The means by which to operate it."

"He's turning tail and running. That's good enough for me." Jack shrugged.

"It would be wise to stay alert, O'Neill." Thor advised sagely.

With that cryptic statement, the small alien disappeared into the Asgard...'take me away, Calgon' beam.

All contemplated such a thought for a moment. The silence thick.

"Well, Gentlemen...let's get to work. It appears we have much to do." Hammond restored order and discipline.

"Yes, Sir!" Cromwell and O'Neill answered in unison, then exchanged sharp glances. They had fallen into an old habit from their Black Ops days.

Cromwell's handsome face broke into a grin. "Don't start that shit." He warned, then turned a more serious expression for Hammond. "Sir! What are your thoughts?"

"Order, Men. Establish order and maintain until someone more readily suited steps up to take command."

"Begging the General's pardon, sir. In my humble opinion, there is no one more suited."

"Kiss ass." Jack snapped under his breath for Frank alone. Jack had wanted to say that. "I agree, sir. No one! In my world, I often mentioned how much better things would be were we under your sterling leadership, Sir!"

"Pretty fucking deep in here." Cromwell faked a cough to cover his statement.

"Gentlemen." Hammond held his amusement admirably. "You have a task to accomplish. Assemble your troops."

"Yes, SIR!" Both men again, had answered in unison. Both..again, glared at each other in open disdain.

"Stop it!" Jack demanded.

"You stop it!"

"You started it.."

"HEY!" Hammond bellowed. "NOW???"

Jack and Frank settled and...went about their separate tasks.

"Carter...Daniel...where is Teal'c?" Jack had motioned the two over to a more quiet spot out of the way of the others and the hubbub.

"Jack, he is on Chulak, you know that." Daniel frowned.

"Well, get him here." Jack commanded. "We need a mean looking mother. And we need our team together."

"Does that mean...we can use the Star Gate. His ships are pretty slow, Jack."

"You are just dying to fire that sucker up, aren't you." Jack wasn't fooled one bit.

"Aren't you?" Daniel could not keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Talk to Hammond. He makes the big calls but if you want my input..go for it."

Daniel was one big smile.

Cromwell motioned with his head. "Taylor..." Then he remembered. "Shit..never mind" He waved her off glumly, remembering her 'condition'... "Reynolds...Dixon!" He barked. "Teams gathered, you got 20. Where is Forbes? Makepeace?"

"Makepeace is off-base. Forbes has down time, which you gave him."

"No one has down-time. Get them back here."

Dixon nodded and was on his way.

"Let's get this show on the freakin road. We got some strategy to figure out."

"Contact all units. We need a co-ordinated effort here." Jack had walked to where Cromwell stood. "All bases should be put on alert status."

"Agreed." Frank nodded.

"SG-1?"

"SIR?" Both men answered and Jack's face fell. HE had always been SG-1.

"Oh, stop with the face. You can have the damned designation. I got the best damned 'team'...so what does a title mean?" Cromwell scoffed for such childish behavior.

"I'll match my team against any team out there...any day of the week, ass wipe."

"Let me see. A crack team of Special Ops against ...oh, ehh....a scientist..." He made mention of Carter... "Another scientist." He smiled demurely at Daniel... "And...an old has been whose knees are completely shot."

"And Teal'c."

"Who said you get Teal'c?

"I say I get Teal'c...and besides...he will want to be on my team."

"Well, maybe that's good because...Carter sure as hell can't be."

Jack's face fell again. "Ohhh...yeah."

"Well, Sir, I can't be in field right now but.."

"Not EVER..Carter." Jack held up a warning finger. "No 'field' for you...not after the kid...we clear on that?"

"Then..why did you want me on your team?" It was Carter's turn to do the 'face' thing.

"Cause, you're on my team...duh!" Jack was rather stupefied by such a remark. He glanced around. "Ok...Daniel, Teal'c and..." He searched the faces...his brown eyes falling on Rodney McKay.

"You're joking!" Both McKay and Cromwell were astonished by Jack's hesitation.

"Yeah..you're right. What was I thinking?"

"Hell if I know!" McKay took his leave as quickly as possible.

"There is this kid, Mitchell...have to locate him though." Jack mused. "Or Shepard..heard a lot of good things about them both. There is Jonas but he has his own problems....Daniel? What ever happens..you are NOT to go anywhere near that planet. Got that?"

"Why?"

"Don't ask...just trust me." Jack snapped.

Daniel's ever present curiosity was more than aroused.

"DANIEL!" Jack warned, sensing as much.

Now it was Daniel's turn to use the 'face' and for extra measure he added a pouting sulk.

"Let's get the lead out." Cromwell was anxious to get underway. "Daylight is burning."

"What the hell does that mean?" Jack disdained.

"It means what it means, Jack...if it was good enough for John Wayne..it's good enough for me."

"Ahhh..THE DUKE." Jack nodded sagely.

"A god." Cromwell offered his own tribute, nodding as well.

"Not a Goa'uld." Jack wanted it understood.

"The DUKE is nothing to joke about, Jack." Cromwell's brow furrowed darkly.

"Yeah.." All made their way to the briefing table, filing out orderly if somewhat cramped. "That man was special."

There was a moment of reverent silence.

Emily Taylor rolled her eyes at a grinning Samantha Carter.

All the men, however, nodded in mutual agreement with Jack's statement. In any universe or time line...some things were just unchangeable.

"I have an autographed picture." Jack turned to Cromwell, his hands firmly in pockets.

"You liar."

"No...I do." Jack said.

"You met John Wayne." Frank needed that clarified.

"No..I sent away for a picture, when I was a kid." Jack told the truth. "It's framed..on my wall. At home." The man stopped in his tracks, almost causing Daniel to plow into him. "Well, my 'other' eh...home. You know."

Shit..he would never see his John Wayne picture again? Shit..that just...sucked!

Cromwell contemplated such a loss. He lay a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder and for once, he actually meant it.

Emily Taylor's eyes rolled yet again but this time, Carter managed to hold her smile. Jack seemed so bereaved, after all.

"Let's get to work people." Cromwell suggested strongly.

"Shotgun on the chair!" Jack pushed past Frank and rushed to place his hands on the one he wanted. The one he knew Frank always coveted.

"You are such a fucking kid at heart." Frank was acutely disappointed he did not get his favorite chair and he tried hard not to show it. Extra hard.

"Which makes you Oscar the Grouch?" Jack asked pleasantly.

"Who???" Frank was lost.

Jack...rolled his eyes.

Work....commenced.


	74. Chapter 75

Chapter 59 (Rome Wasn't Built In A Day..It Was A Government Job)

Area Overlooking Goa'uld Installation

"Tell you what. This may take a while. Why don't I go get a few things to make it more comfortable." William Forbes arose, dusting the dried grass from his jeans.

"What do you mean?" Calli asked.

"No time table on this one, Hertz."

She groaned.

"Yeah, I know. We have to wait for the right moment." He was going to make damned sure of that.

"I hate that."

"I know you do but it can't be helped, honey. I came prepared this time."

She sighed heavily. "I really hate to wait."

"You hate to wait." He grinned, shaking his head woefully... SHE hated to wait??

"Well, I do." She snapped.

"You stay here, keep an eye out and I'll be back in a sec, ok?"

Calli sighed again, watching the man make his way through the trees and brush. She glanced about, becoming acquainted with her surroundings, holding her heels in her hand still, as she explored.

She had not bothered with nylons, mostly because they were impossible to find these days but also, she hated them as a rule. Too restrictive.

So, barefoot, she walked on the soft carpet of grass, glancing aimlessly. Plenty of concealment here, which was good. The trees were dense, shielding them from any prying Jaffa eyes on the road. She was sure, Forbes would park the jeep where it could not be spotted.

The trees also offered a wind break. The day was surprisingly warm for this time of year and the sun was shining brightly. Calli looked up to the fluffy clouds above. The trees were spruce so they grew straight up..tall and strong.

She stood within a small clearing.

The woman sighed again, going to peer once again through the branches at the installation down below. It seemed quiet. She could make out no movement or activity, nor could she see the main gate from this spot. Just the barbed wire of the fence surrounding the dull grey of the brick buildings.

"Nice view, Hertz."

She started, swirling about. Forbes moved too quietly at times.

"I really like that skirt, Hertz. Really." His eyes measured the material yet again with masculine appreciation.

"Want to borrow it." She made a disgruntled sound in her throat.

"Yeah..take it off..." He held out his free hand. "Give it over."

"What is that?" She was more interested in what he carried.

"Blankets" The man dropped the load unto the soft ground. "Coffee...would have brought wine but...we both know, you can't drink worth shit without getting bombed. Little food here." He sat the small cooler aside.

"My God..how long are we going to be here?" She surveyed all his treasures.

"As long as it takes, got a problem with that?" He challenged.

"...No." She set her mind. "No..it's good. Well, at least you are making it bearable."

"Not like Algiers, hum?" Forbes kept his shit eating grin to himself, as he sat down the thermos.

"Must you continuously bring that up?" Calli wanted to know.

"Have fond memories of that mission, Hertz." He spread a blanket.

"Well, I don't."

"Now, angel. Is it because I walked in on you in the shower?" He cut playful eyes to her.

She sulked, which was a notch past 'pouting' in her book, he knew.

He sat on the blanket, his arms hooking about his legs as he teased her unmercifully. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, you know."

"I'm not 'ashamed'...I wasn't...that!"

"Cause..you have a great body, Hertz." His eyes followed the lines of that form meticulously even now. "Fantastic, really."

"You knew I was in there. I had TOLD you expressly that I..." She hesitated. "What do you mean I have a great bod...NEVER MIND...that's not the point."

He held his grin.

"You shouldn't have looked. Not at all."

"I had to piss, Hertz...and couldn't help but 'look'...'hard'...not to." He stated innocently.

"Coletti wouldn't have looked."

"That's because you whip it out anytime he wants to see it."

"Excuse me?" She took offense.

"Everyone knows he's seen you naked more times than God sees sin."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you aren't exactly modest around him...why is that, Hertz?"

"Tony is my friend. He doesn't think like that!"

"Coffee?" He had poured a cup, extending it to her.

"NO!" She snapped.

He put the tin to his mouth to hide the smile erupting on his lips.

"Who is saying this about me and Tony?" She demanded to know. "And just fuck them...really! I don't care!"

"Sit..you're making me jumpy." He motioned.

She understood that concept, reluctantly...sitting, having difficulty with the skirt. "Damned thing!" She cursed pulling and tugging on the material all to little avail. "You men are pigs. You can see my ass in this thing. You would think a Jaffa warrior would be above such shit!" She glared at him. "Is that all you think about?"

"You bought it."

"No, I didn't. Coletti did." She grimaced endearingly. "I wouldn't be seen dead in this...although he said it was what he was going to have me buried in...can he do that??"

"And what is Coletti doing buying you something like that?"

"He said I needed 'up dating' ..that I was 'cramping his style' and that if I wanted to 'hang' with him...I had to look the part." She had quoted each section of her speech. "He said he was ashamed of me!"

Forbes relaxed visibly. Drinking more of his coffee. "Oh, he did, did he."

"Yes, and he meant it." She was pretty sure. "...Will you hit him for me?"

"Do you want me to hit him?" He grinned at the question.

"Well, he insulted me, right?" Calli was still a little confused about that issue.

"Why didn't YOU hit him?"

"Hey, he was going to buy me something new..." She rolled her eyes expressively.

"What happens if I buy you something new?" He asked quietly.

"Why would you?" She was instantly suspicious.

He shrugged... "Want my jacket?" He had noted she was holding her arms, embracing herself and that her nipples were hard against the silk of the jade green blouse. "You cold?"

"I'm ok, the sun feels good." She shook her head. "I'm good."

Good, he thought..he liked those little nipples all stiff and prominent. He shrugged out of his jacket absently, laying it aside, just in case she changed her mind later though.

Forbes poured more coffee, drinking the hot liquid, his eyes on her averted profile. "Oh, I'm sure you are." Good, he had meant...great, actually..bloody fantastic... "What are you thinking?"

She sought him out. "Hummm?"

"That tiny brain is working feverishly, what are you conjuring up now?"

"Is this a dangerous one for Tony and the guys?"

"No, actually..more for you, I think."

"Oh, please." She scoffed. "I can handle that Jaffa guy." She waved a dismissing hand.

"Yeah? Can you 'handle' this one?" He lifted a challenging stare.

She blinked. "What do you mean?" She demanded.

"..Nothing." He rethought his 'move'. Later, Forbes, he chastised himself..take it slow. She's skittish. "Nothing, baby. So, how's life treating you? We haven't had a chance to talk lately, have we."

"I'm fine and don't call me that." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, downing her head. "...I know things are crappy for you though." The emerald eyes showed her concern.

"I'm working on that, Hertz." He wanted to take that sadness out of the captivating depths.

"Really?" She shifted, folding her legs beneath her, giving him a very nice view of the valley in between. She wore black panties.

Calli tugged the skirt, not having noticed his gaze had drifted.

"..Are you and Annie talking again, then?" A part of her hated the thought which confused her, another knew, it was the 'right' thing for this man.

"Haven't seen Annie, Calli." He made himself more comfortable, stretching out on his side, propped on his elbow and forearm, his legs crossed at the ankles, his fingers linked together. His eyes...never leaving her for any length of time.

She downed her head again and he waited. She had something to say and he knew, she just wasn't sure how to say it. "I know..it's none of my business but, well..you can't make it better if you don't communicate. You said that to me and Tony..right?"

"That's very true." He nodded. "So with that in mind, allow me 'communicate' something to you."

She waited patiently now, but had to add. "I don't mean to interfere. It's just that, well..whatever she did and I know you're angry with her, but..a little forgiveness, Major. She would do it for you, wouldn't she?"

"Not sure on that one, Hertz. But for me? I can't forgive what she did. Anything else, yes but not...that."

The news seemed to trouble her greatly.

Calli 'got' what Annie had done. "..A woman needs attention, Major. To feel like she is a woman. She needs constant reminders. I'm not saying you are to blame or anything, I'm just saying.."

"I am to blame..partly. But, we spoke. We had an understanding. We were going to a..we were seeking help and all that time." He shrugged. "She not only was sleeping with him, Calli..she was lying to me about the relationship."

Tears filled her eyes. "I...I'm..s-so sorry, sir."

He reached, his gaze softening, lifting the small face. "What the hell is this." He smiled gently. "No tears. The Irish don't do that..do they."

Calli sniffed, lifting her head, pulling herself together, swiping her cheeks. "It's just so..sad. You love her so much."

The man shifted, sighing heavily, his thoughts private for a beat. "Bottom line." He brought his attention back to her. "Annie and I are over. She's moving on and so am I, ok?"

Calli had her reservations about that statement, clearly but she kept them to herself for once.

The man sensed them. "OK?" He repeated more emphatically.

She became agitated..restless, her attention wondering as her mind tried to find something more stable to fixate upon.

"Stop fidgeting." He smiled slowly.

She tried to stop, sighing lightly. "How do we know when Tony is in position?"

"I'll let you know." He assured her and she settled then which kinda touched him. "So, how's the new apartment working out. Noticed you spend most your time on base."

"General Hammond said I had to get off base...or he would have me shot." She frowned very hard. "He can be really mean sometimes." She managed a 'mad' look.

"Wasn't that about the time you and Coletti tossed those cherry bombs down the johns in both bathrooms?"

Her 'mad' look became a hasty pout. "It wasn't my idea."

"Calli.." He chuckled. "Whether it was or wasn't, you aided and abetted."

"I couldn't let a friend down."

"You may be right." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "I wouldn't have disciplined you so harshly as Hammond."

"No?" She perked up, having finally found an ally.

"No." his eyes heated a tad. "I would have taken your panties down and paddled your ass red."

Her mouth fell open and she gasped indignantly. "You can't do that, that's not in the regs."

"Have you checked?" He called her bluff.

She..hesitated.

Forbes laughed, leaning to run his finger down her cheek line in open affection.

She hit the contact aside. "Leave me alone..and what EVER. But now I have to live off base and it sucks! And it's all .."

"Coletti's fault, yes." He finished for her, his tone a soothingly placating one. "I know."

"WELL IT IS!" She snapped then looked about hastily..having forgotten her surrounding and the fucking mission...all because of HIM. "That was your fault!" She hissed, her tone decidedly lower.

"What did you think of my apartment?"

That took the wind from her sails as unwanted memories surfaced. She had very expressive features when she wasn't lying about something.

She pinkened, starting to fidget again. "It..it was..eh...nice."

"You remember any of it?"

She took offense. "Yes! I didn't drink that much!"

"Tell me what you remember..exactly." His tone caressed her.

She blurted the first thing to come to mind. "It's big."

"...And thick." He agreed instantly, catching the slip, of course and working it to his advantage.

"Excuse me?" She had not caught his meaning but sensed something because he just kept looking at her in that odd way.

He was making her nervous..stretched out like that, all calm and collected and relaxed like, as if he didn't have a care in the world, while her insides churned and flip-flopped chaotically.

"It's bigger than mine. Your apartment. It's larger." She tried again. "It's a two bedroom, right?"

"Yeah. Don't know what I was thinking. Don't need a two bedroom, only need one bed."

She nodded. "Extra space is always nice. Maybe you can get a roommate or something..to help with expenses."

"Don't need any help...a roommate, hum?" He pondered. "That might prove interesting."

She nodded, glad to have the conversation on a more neutral topic. "How long has it been?"

"Don't know...I'm not the type to ever have measured."

She frowned. "What is wrong with you today? Measured 'what'?"

"What do you think?"

She clearly had no clue to his amusement. "How long..." She shook her head woefully.. "Have we been here." She rephrased. "Did you suddenly become blonde?"

"About fifteen minutes. You on a time table?"

"I just don't like to wait."

"So you've said."

The silence came, uncomfortable for the woman.

"Don't you like spending time with me? Alone?"

Calli shifted an annoyed 'look'. "Are you 'hitting on me'?"

He didn't answer, simply 'looked' back.

"Cause if you are, you better not be. Go get your jollies elsewhere. I'm part of your team and I'm not going to be a substitute for..." She caught her tongue for once. "Until you find whatever or whoever you are searching for! How sick is that? Your own man?"

"One..it's whomever and two, you are not a man and three..you ended your sentence with a preposition. Jack would hate that."

"Don't get me started on Poopy Pants! You just get whatever it is you're planning out of your head." She arose with her agitation, to her knees, hands going to those curvaceous hips. "NOT gonna happen! Not with me! You are supposed to set an example 'Major'..."

"Are you finished?"

"NO!" She didn't think so at least.

He settled back, obviously willing to wait it out.

She sought vainly for something more to say. She had nothing.

"...YES!" She was forced to retract her former statement, damn him.

"Are you certain?" He needed to know it was all out and said.

She looked at him lying there so...so....HIM! "I don't like you much these days. Not at all!"

"You seemed to like me well enough that night in my apartment."

"I was drunk and you knew it! You...you took advantage of me! I can not be held responsible for something YOU did. You knew exactly what you were doing and it's no good saying you didn't!"

"Yes, I did..." He sat up casually, "On all accounts."

"Well." She hadn't expected that at all. "Eh...alright then." That had been too easy. Why didn't it make her feel better? "Fine. Just...just don't do it again, that's all."

There...it was settled. It was done. It was over.

She could relax.

"But I want to do it again, Calli." He advised, shattering all her false illusions. "I want it...real bad."

The blue eyes told her just how 'bad'.

"Nice grammar and people in hell want a fire extinguisher...if I have to transfer out..I will."

"And leave Coletti?"

"He..he will ..he will come with me!"

"You sure about that?"

"... .... .... YES!"

"I taught you better than that, woman. You don't run from a problem, you stay..face it and fix it."

"Like you with Annie?" She countered angrily.

Forbes was given pause for thought. "You are not pissing me off. So stop trying to so it." He lifted annoyed eyes. "Address the issue at hand."

"I don't KNOW the issue at hand." She raised her voice yet again then...closed her eyes, more than irritated with herself for once more having lost control.

"The issue is...I want you in my bed. Say the fucking words. We are both adults, well...one of us, at least."

"It's wrong..morally and ethically and it's against regulations! So..so you can't and I won't! Issue addressed!"

"Don't tell me you 'won't..Calli. Tell me you would rather not." He advised, his tone just under control. His eyes flashing the fire of battle. "Don't challenge me like that. You know I do not..back down from a challenge...don't you."

She swallowed hard, her nerves bundled and strained.

"And no, it isn't morally or ethically wrong and as far as the regs? Fuck them. No damned desk pusher is going to sit rules for me!" He made his stance clear. "I'm the one risking my life out in the field, not them..so, no, Calli....I don't think so."

Calli lowered her eyes, properly chastised. She fell silent. Having no real rebuttal to his logic or beliefs.


	75. Chapter 76

Chapter 60 (Let's All Revolt)

"Are you so adverse to it, Calli?" Forbes brought things back on track. "Sharing my bed? Truthfully?"

She refused to look at him, having set back down on the blanket.

"I thought..the time we spent together was.." he chose his words carefully. "To me? It was special. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it..about..you."

She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I think we could be good together honey."

"No!" She objected angrily. "We wouldn't..I'm not anything like..I'm not what you need.. It may work for a while and yes," she hesitated. "Yes, Major..I..I want to, but..then you would go and I...I can't 'do' that."

"Honey, what are you talking about? Go? Where would I.."

"Away! You would go away..just like.."

"Just like who, baby?" He encouraged. She was talking and he wasn't going to allow her stop.

"You were going away..you were leaving.."

"...But, I didn't did I." He 'got' it. "I didn't go anywhere, Calli. I couldn't! Not without you. I stayed. I'm here."

"Because you want something from me and then you would lose interest and go. I'm not stupid, damn you..I'm not! I couldn't 'do' that." She got up, more than agitated. "It hurt..when I thought...you were going. And I won't do that! Not again!"

"But, sweetheart. I didn't go and I won't. Why would you even think that?"

"Because you need someone like Annie and I'm not anything like her. I'll never be..what you need. Don't you understand? I used to watch her at all those things you guys had to go to. Me and Tony? We were always on the sidelines, watching...but you two? You 'fit'. She could 'fit' in your life. Me and Tony..we don't 'fit'."

Forbes tried to place together all the puzzle pieces she was supplying.

"General Hammond liked her. He thinks I am a screw-up and, and..worse yet, probably not a good soldier!" Once started, it poured out. "Well, I AM a good soldier..I don't care what he thinks..and yes, I'm a screw-up. That won't change. No matter how great it might be to..to be with you..It wouldn't be worth it..not for me."

Forbes drew in an even breath, processing all she had said. He finally released a long sigh. "The depth of your insecurities never ceases to amaze me."

"Yeah? Well, fuck you!" She suggested..strongly. The words having hurt her deeply. "I don't need you. I don't need anyone." She grasped her high heels, starting off. "I'll wait down the road. Let me know when Tony needs me."

Forbes scrambled to his feet. "I..need you, Calli!" He called after her retreating figure, saying what he thought should be said.

She halted but did not turn around. All the fight seemed to go from her small body as it lost it's rigid stance.

"...I..need you." He repeated quietly, his eyes on the woman's every move.

"...I will complete the mission." She turned her head enough to say the words. "I wouldn't do that, damn it."

"I wasn't talking about the mission, baby."

She downed her head for a long moment. "You'll find someone. We both know that." She started to go again.

"Not like you, Calli. There is no one like you."

She turned half way, her eyes glaring at him.

"I mean that in a good way, you idiot." He exasperated. "I don't want anyone else." He stepped cautiously as he spoke. "I haven't been able to think of anyone else..not even Annie. Even while I was with Annie.."

Her mouth fell open and he knew he had reached something inside her..finally.

"Shocked? Yeah, think of it from my end. Making love to my wife and imaging she was another woman."

Calli gasped.

"Sucks, doesn't it. You wanted the truth about Annie? There it is." He nodded grimly. "Doesn't speak very highly of me, does it."

"NO!" She was stunned speechless.

"Yeah.. 'no.'" he could not defend himself. "We all have our little foibles, don't we. Still see me in such a sterling light? If you ask me, you and Coletti are the only decent, honest people on that damned base..on the side-lines? Maybe because you sensed what hypocrites the rest of us are, hum?"

"No..no, I didn't mean that." Calli stepped closer to him. "I meant.." She wasn't sure how to say it. "You..it..shocked me. What you said. Not..not because.." She couldn't explain properly. "Only that..I had no idea. I always thought you and Annie were ..perfect..the perfect match."

"I have no notion of where or when it all started to go wrong. I just remember not wanting to go home anymore." He turned, his hands coming to his hips, his eyes searching the area absently. "That fucking job of hers. She lived and breathed it.." He held up his hand. "Like I did mine, but damn it..Calli?" He sought out her emerald eyes. "She believed the fucking Gou'ald were good for us..for this planet!"

Calli didn't understand such a concept but she didn't say as much.

"It went against everything inside me. After a while? I think it just began to eat away at us."

Calli shifted her gaze, frowning slightly, his words upsetting her. "...I'm sorry, sir. I...I didn't know any of that."

"Don't call me 'sir'..I have a fucking name..use it!" He grated. "Just once..say it!"

Calli flushed a tiny bit. He was 'sir'..or 'Major'..or asswipe. She couldn't...do that!

"...Yeah, but still..." She reasoned, nothing had really changed. "We..we aren't..the same. You and I. You're different. You're not a screw-up. It just wouldn't work."

"Yeah?" he had about enough. His patience wearing thin. "Come here, Calli." He motioned with his head. His eyes hardened. "Get your ass over here. I got something I need to show you." Oh, he would show her a thing or two alright. He was suddenly pretty damned certain of the fact.

Calli didn't especially like that tone. She had heard it often enough 'in field'.

She bit her lip and stood very still. Maybe his mood would pass. Sometimes it did after all.

"Did you hear me?" His brow furrowed darkly.

Calli nodded, that 'yes'..she had heard him.

Those blue eyes heated a tad. "You want me to come to you? Is that..what you want?"

She didn't think that would be a good thing, so she...stepped slowly forward, stopping with a 'goodly' space still separating them. She cut him a cautious look.

He continued to look at her.

She couldn't hold his gaze for any length of time. "I..I just think..you know. It's better said and out in the open, right?" She asked tentatively. "It's better to know where..everyone stands...I'm thinking...that's all...don't you agree?"

"No."

She drew in an uneven breath. "Oh."

"Have I ever lied to you?" He decided on another tactic.

She thought the question through. "..Well, yeah..DUH!"

"About anything important!" The man grated.

"..Oh." She had to think again. It took a while and Forbes found himself wanting to strangle her but, he checked such inclinations. "...No." She finally admitted, albeit cautiously.

"This is 'important' to me. Do you believe that?" Forbes didn't want to have to 'wait' on that one so he moved hastily forward. "So when I tell you something is 'true'..it's true, ok?"

She clearly didn't want to deal with this situation. "Can't I just go wait down the road until you.."

"NO!" He barked the command.

She exhaled an impatient breath, her full mouth tightening with her annoyance.

"I want this to happen between us, Calli." He moved, setting his legs apart, his stance one of stubborn determination. "I've set my mind. And when I set my mind, what happens?"

She rolled her eyes. "I usually get yelled at! I've set my mind too..so..so there!"

"I think I can change your mind."

She frowned hard at that one.

"What do 'you' think?" He challenged.

"I think you are an asswipe. When a lady says 'no' a gentleman should accept that."

"I am no gentleman and I highly expect.." His gaze lowered to her breasts. "You..are no lady. God willing."

"You take that back!" Calli's temper flared, the small fist clenching and she dropped her shoes..ok, she threw them down.

He thought about his options. "..Alright." He relented. "I take it back. It wasn't meant as an insult."

"Well, what else could it have been meant as?" She demanded.

"Don't want a 'lady' between my sheets.. Prefer a nice, warm, giving woman."

"That's because you are a pervert!" Calli already knew the answer to that one.

"Nothing wrong with a woman wanting it, baby." He corrected any misconceptions. "Just means she knows her own mind..is comfortable with her own sexuality...which means she's 'hot' in my book."

"I rest my case." She shook her head woefully.

"I'm teasing, Calli." He stated gently.

"Ohhh..you are sooo not!" She disdained.

"...Can I say something without you freaking?"

"Probably not." She 'knew' the man, after all.

"..The way you responded that night." He began slowly..

Those hands came to her hips and the little features clouded over instantly as he knew they would, so he hurriedly added, to appease... "It not only turned me the hell on..I thought you were absolutely phenomenal."

Calli..processed. She didn't remember everything that had transpired but she recalled enough to keep her tossing and turning at night and often decidedly wet with just the thoughts which crowded her mind.

"If we didn't have to get back to the base that night..there is no way I would not have convinced you of my..sincerity on this matter." He kept her off-balance. "You got me so..cranked up, I lost it completely. I wanted to do it right but I didn't have the fucking time. I gotta tell you. I don't usually lose control to that extent."

"..What..w-what..extent?"

A twinkle came into his eyes as the incident was called to mind. "Well, maybe you didn't notice but I wasted it on the damned floor."

She shifted her eyes, confused again.

"..'It'...you know." He motioned and almost grinned when she had glanced to the vicinity he had indicated. "Honey, do I have to spell it out? It's bad enough I couldn't hold it." He did smile then, but good-naturedly. "You have a fantastic body. You completely had me hooked. I just wanted to make damned sure I got your attention as well."

Got her attention? Oh he had gotten her attention.

Calli looked at the man...this..man. There was no doubt in her mind..that he was a man..all...man.

Damn, he was handsome, but he knew that. And his body? Was just..well honed and muscled in all the right places and..and..Calli knew, first hand. His 'equipment' was more than really..REALLY..nice. What she had seen of it.

She had been a little preoccupied.

Any woman in her right mind would jump at the chance to...to...

Calli flushed at such a thought.

"What?" The man was too astute. "What? Tell me, sweetheart." he smiled down at her. "That for me?"

She closed her eyes and got it under control. "Alright." She blurted her decision before she could come to her 'right mind'. She couldn't be in her right mind because if she had been, she would never be agreeing to this lunacy. "Alright, but..just this once and..and..we can't. Not here. Tony is depending on us, after all."

"Baby!" Forbes heart had started beating hard in his chest. It couldn't be this easy. She wasn't saying what he sensed she was saying. "Baby! Are you saying what I thi...."

"Every other woman has had it..why NOT me?" She debated. "But, but only once! No more! And then we...we go back to like it was, agreed? And not now, of COURSE not NOW. After the mission maybe or...or tomorrow. Tomorrow is good for me..is it good for you? Tomorrow would be..or the day after. Maybe we could do it the..."

"Now." He interrupted quietly. "Calli."

She halted her rapid speech, searching him out.

His blue eyes seemed to look into her soul.

"Tony needs..."

"There is no mission. I lied to get you up here alone. Coletti is on base."

Calli shook the long curls, then glanced around the area, totally lost. "You..you lied?"

"This is how I wanted out first time, angel." He stated simply. "It's been one of my fantasies...live it with me."

She shook her head again. "You lied about Tony??"

"You'd do anything for him. Would you have come up here for me?" He asked. "Do this..for ME, Calli. Prove to me I am as important to you as Coletti is."

"Why would you lie about..a mission?" She flared.

"I told you why. What was I supposed to do? Hey, Hertz..want to take you up in the woods, play a few little scenarios out. Push your skirt up and fuck you raw. How would that have flown with you?" He watched her face studiously.

She stepped, hitting his shoulder hard. "You don't lie about a mission, you asswipe! Not EVER!"

"...Did you get any of that 'fucking you raw' part??" He stressed.

She ..calmed. "Well..yeah. That was...kinda nice." She relented finally.

"Kinda nice?" The man ran his hand threw his hair. He was sooo going to kill her dead.

"Yes." Calli cut her eyes up and under and the man's bad mood...dissipated. "Nice."

He felt adrenalin shoot through his system at that 'look'. "Yeah?" He asked huskily, effected by those eyes.

"...Yes." She lowered her gaze almost demurely and Forbes felt his cock expand and begin to ache.

"Can you hear my heart?" It had begun that pounding again.

The pretty brow furrowed.

"Beating like a damned jack hammer." He whispered , moving closer instinctively. "Want to feel?"

She tried not to smile. "..Why is that, Major?"

"Cause I think you're not shitting me...are you?"

"I'm not the liar here." She cut him a chastising look.

"I know you're not." He nodded amiably. "Jesus, Calli..you really serious about this?"

She lifted her head. "....Are you?"

"Ohh, yeah." He sighed happily, the deep indentures along the side of his cheeks...thrilling her no end. He was so fucking handsome.

"...Yeah." She dimpled accordingly. To flirt shamelessly with this man put her on such a high.

"Holy fucking shit, angel." He chuckled. "You got me going here...gotta tell you."

She wanted to go to him, instinctively moving.

He shook his head. "Stay there, sweetheart."

Calli was a little hurt.

The man's eyes deepened, a quietness overtaking him. "Know what I want?"

Calli thought she did. But, with this man?

"Had a lot of time to think about this day, Calli. I want it perfect."

"Nothing is perfect, Major." She sighed.

"You are."

"WHATEVER."

He chuckled again. "Sooooo..prove me wrong. Let me see you."

"You already have..Algiers..remember?"

"That was just...a quick, hasty glance. Need more than that." He teased. "One of the things I thought about? A lot? Was...what does Calli Hertz.."

"Captain...Calli Hertz." she corrected.

"Yes, Captain Calli Hertz..what does CAPT. Calli Hertz do in that women's shower room when I'm not around to watch?"

"She takes a shower?"

"Ahh, yes but what does she do before..she takes a shower?"

"Bitch the facility out for not having enough hot water?"

"She probably...like all good little shower takers...removes all her clothing."

Calli held her smile. "Probably."

"And in my many musings on that subject...I just wondered..if Captain Calli Hertz.." He gave her her due. "Might possibly be persuaded to...eh...offer a practical demonstration of just how she goes about removing all those clothes...just for Major William Forbes."

"You aren't pulling rank here, are you..Major?"

"If I have to, I will." He told the truth as he saw it. "But, kinda hoping it won't come to that."

"You into 'visuals', sir?"

His eyes raked her body possessively. "Won't know until you allow me a few, will I."

"If you want my clothes off...why not just take them off yourself..sir?"

"Now you're just being mean. It's turning me the hell on but...no." He shook his head woefully. "I have my heart set on...watching you do it."

Calli mused.

"Imagined it a lot these past weeks, Hertz..." He folded his arms, leaning back against a convenient boulder. "A hell of a lot!"

"You think about me sometimes?"

"Ohhh..if I'm bored or have nothing else to do..." He frowned hard at her. "DUH, Hertz."

She grinned, well pleased. "Really?"

"Honey..." He made mention. "I'm in pain here. How much longer you going to make me suffer?"

"What if someone comes along? And I'm all naked and stuff.."

"I'll do the gentlemanly thing and beat the fuck out of them and make them go away so I can continue fucking your little cunt, of course."

"Well, as long as we won't be disturbed." She rolled her eyes. "This is stupid, you know that right?"

"Humor me."

She had her doubts if she should or not, clearly.

"I'll make it worth your effort."

She still hesitated.

"You would do it for Coletti."

"Ewwww." She grimaced endearingly. "Would NOT."

"Then...do it for ...me, Calli. Just...for me."


	76. Chapter 77

Chapter 61

Author's Note: I would like to dedicate this chapter to a reader who has stuck by me threw thick and thin. Always offered encouragement, support and humor when all or any was needed. She has been my rock through stormy times and my muse through rough spots.. She has been here to the end. All my gratitude, warmth and heart-felt affection....Glowing Haven. You don't know what you have meant to me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Woods Overlooking Goa'uld Installation

"My own little wood nymph." William Forbes teased, his spirit light, soaring.

"You are a sick person." Calli held her smile. "If I catch a cold..it will be your fault."

"I'll keep you nice and warm."

"Coletti says all men brag..but few can live up to their boasts."

"Coletti is wrong, as usual. Well, where I am concerned."

"And you have this on the best of authority?" She shook her head woefully for such conceit.

"One way to find out for yourself, hum?"

Calli had no rebuttal to that one. She was stalling and she knew as much.

"Come closer...unfasten that top. Let me watch."

His stare unnerved her completely. She tried to do as he said, striving for sophistication. If nothing else. This man was accustomed to women who knew a thing or two about..sexual matters. In reality, Calli knew next to nothing. Only what Coletti had imparted.

"Your fingers are shaking."

Calli clenched them hastily.

"I like that, honey." He soothed expertly. "I like that I ...can make you...what? What are you, Calli?"

"Getting pissed?"

He smiled. "Here..let me make it easier." He straightened, tugging his shirt over his head, tossing it on the ground beside him. "There...now. You." He motioned. "Hey, I've seen you wash in a stream with your bra on a hundred times."

There was that but...this time. She wore no bra. Calli compressed her lips, hastily unfastening the front of her blouse then, shrugged out of it. She let the silk drop, her arms covering herself modestly.

"Too much to hide." He grinned a little boy grin. "Good for me, right?"

She flushed a little but sought his mood quickly, her eyes wide...innocent.

"Calli..you are breathtaking. Don't do that." He asked. "Please don't feel like this. I want very much to see your beauty. May I?"

The woman blinked her awe. Damn! He was good at this shit.

She glanced down and...slowly allowed her arms to fall to her sides. William Forbes stepped, his fingers removing the long strands that obscured her breasts. His gaze was one of pure adulation. He lifted the perfectly shaped melon, going down on his knees before the woman, his mouth covering the stiff, taunt peak of her nipple, as he suckled hungrily.

Calli's fingers curled into the hair at the back of his neck, a soft groan escaping her lips.

She watched him attend her. Fascinated by his expertise. The feel of his mouth..his tongue, the tiny nips of his teeth, sending chills up and down her spine. To make matters worse, his fingers trailed a searing path caressingly about the small of her back causing the woman to arch to him all the more, her moans growing more and more frequent...heartfelt.

Forbes had to know..he just had to. He ran his palm between her legs, moving upward, his fingers probing..searching.. While he transferred his attention to her opposite breast...his mouth eagerly exploring..tasting...finding vulnerable spots.

He hooked his index finger inside the rim of her pantie's leg, feeling moist, warm, slippery surface..full, pouty lips awaited his touch.

Calli tried to close her legs but he had wedged his knee between them..continuing his endeavors freely. He enjoyed the sounds of distress and confusion she offered. He pushed his finger into the incredibly tight opening, sliding it in and out several slow, measuring strokes.

"Already feeling contractions, baby." He murmured contentedly. He was more than ready as well..had been for some time now. Prolonging his agony only made his final surrender more intense. "Can't wait for that little pussy to do that to my dick."

Calli whimpered her growing excitement..

"Been having a lot of wet dreams about that little moment." He could not suck her tits enough. He had found a weakness...not only in the woman. But, the sounds she was making told him..she was too near her apex.

He reluctantly withdrew his finger and stood, looking down at her.

"And they say you can't have too much fun, hum?" He grinned sheepishly. "I'm about to rip these fucking jeans apart. Can I take it out now, or you going to torture me some more?"

Calli lifted her arms, her mouth seeking his by way of reply..

Ok, she was going to torture him some more. He was a Marine, he could take it. Yeah..right...whatever.

He lifted her, placing her legs about his waist as he leaned back on the boulder for support. "You are a fucking work of art, Calli Hertz..and I'm going to violate that sanctity in about three seconds...so..spread your fucking legs and get ready.."

He worked the tab of his jeans, holding her ass easily in one large palm. "I want to share myself with you..not only my body, baby. My thoughts. My beliefs.." He wanted it laid on the line. "My dreams..my hopes." He wanted her to know, this was not a fucking one time thing..not for him. "And yes..my fantasies. I hope you want the same."

All Calli really wanted right at that moment was...his finger back inside her pussy but she did appreciate his words.

Her warmth melted to his, flesh to flesh..bared breasts to scratchy chest hair...muscled biceps to slender planes of her back..mouth probing mouth, tongues intermingling..searching..tasting...

Calli didn't even mind her skin being chafed now...not at all. He had not shaved today.

Forbes moaned as his dick expanded in anticipation. Calli's sweet breath brushed his cheek line. "I should have shaved, angel...I'm sorr..."

She shut him up..grasping is cheek line, pushing, opening his mouth as her tongue probed his erotically.

The man grunted his arousal, his blood heating dangerously.

Calli could feel the evidence of the man's involvement bulging between her legs.

"F-Fuck!" He whispered his awe. "We have to ..stop..too soon!" He wanted to take it slow... "Stop!" But he had no real strength to force the issue and he knew as much.

Calli didn't appear to want to listen, her breathing decidedly more pronounced on the side of his cheek...she was making soft, desperate little mews and grunts of contentment.

He, on the other hand was as frustrated as hell. "You make me cream too early and I'll blister your ass red." He gasped huskily, attempting to push her away just enough to get some kind of perspective on this situation..

She ignored his threat, only increasing the fervor of her kisses.

Fuck! Forbes thought, his palms spreading on either ass cheek, as he tugged the thong string aside, his middle finger teasing the tautly puckered hole. "Stop, or I will push in..I swear to God, Calli!" He put a little pressure on the area, his free hand holding her effortlessly.

She moaned happily, her tongue driving him insane..

Fine! He could play 'rough' as well. "Last warning, Hertz!" He tried to sound angry..managing only a stern tone at best, his dick throbbing so painfully at this point.. "One shove into your pussy and I'll shoot my fucking load, you bitch. Now..STOP! I fucking mean it!"

But..she didn't...so..he...did.

Calli gasped, groaning loudly as he shoved into her ass with his finger, feeling her stiffen and he halted mid-push, not wanting to hurt her. He had merely wished her attention. Which he now assumed..he had.

He was only in an inch, perhaps...fuck, she was so tight he could not even begin to describe the sensation. He could feel each and every contraction and she was contracting like crazy.

And the moans....shit! They just made him want to give her anything she wished...anything.

Her head had fallen back, the long hair brushing the back of his hand at the small of her back. Her eyes was closed and her face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen...

"Gonna behave now?" He asked shakily..

"Ohhhhh..F-Fuck!" She sought his mouth but he turned aside. "I...l-love you!"

"You 'love'..my finger." He eased it a tiny bit deeper and her ass started to move in the ancient rhythm of love-making, her body dictating her need.

"Let me give you my dick..." He had a bargaining tool now. He was going to use it.

"You think my finger is good? Wait, angel...." He promised and meant to make good on that one. He fumbled with his zipper and reached inside, extracting his engorged instrument...wincing with the pain of the action.. "Here..." He placed the pulsating head at her opening. "Ease down on that little play toy for me..."

It was he, in reality, that lifted, embedding the bulb into her aching crevice. Calli cried out her gratitude..sinking down onto his length.

Forbes ground out a hoarse articulation, his entire cock swallowed by the steamy, convulsing cavern. His mind shut down..and he acted on pure instinct. "Fuck me bitch!" He grated, between clenched teeth so close to his release, he could taste it.

To insure she obey, her finger-fucked her ass rapidly...which made the woman fuck him...rapidly. And with in seconds...he had thrust heatedly upward, his fluid bursting from the tip of his cock with all the force of his passion behind it.

He felt her cunt quivered several quick tremors, heard her strangled cry of ecstasy...and felt a warm gush against the tip of his head. He held tight to her body, groaning his delirium... "milk it..." He encouraged the contractions of her cunt as it squeezed his cock lovingly. "take it all, baby...don't waste a drop." He buried his face in the fragrant flesh of her neckline. Mumbling contentedly. "Come on...once more..just for me...ummmmm.....that's my girl... that. Ohhhhhh...shit! Shit, Calli...just....SHIT!"

He started..sensing something...moving just a fraction from the woman.

Yes...she had felt it too. Her face was comically confused.

Forbes shook the very...very nice feelings aside. He knew what it was that had disturbed them.

"God DAMN it! Cromwell said I had 'down time'!" He fumbled, juggling the woman, who slid off and down him, leaving him cold and in a foul mood. He extracted the beeper that was behind him, hooked on his belt, that had almost allowed his jeans to slide down his legs.

He checked the read out and...his expression changed from rage to...startlement. "It's a Red Alert, Calli." He stared from the read out to her stunned expression.

"Ba'al!" She whispered her worse fear.

Forbes righted his clothing, rapidly...punching in his respond code with his free hand. Searching for his shirt and shoes.

Calli took her cue, striving for some semblance of propriety as well. She pushed her mussed hair from her face, tugging on her panties and skirt. Rushing to put her blouse back on. She could not find her shoes...

"We have to move, baby...now!"

Calli nodded she understood. Grasping her shoes on the way past as she followed the man's longer strides. "Owwww! Shit!" She had stepped on a sticker..

Forbes turned back, picked her up bodily and..made their way to the jeep in record time.

* * *

SGC

"Ok, we got the north settled or what? Reynolds has New York, right?"

"Yeah, and Dixon is taking California."

Forbes rushed into the briefing room, Calli Hertz on his heels... She had stopped only to take a quick wash and substitute jeans for her skirt. Forbes had gathered his team so..they arrived about the same time.

"Wil..good, you're here. You'll take Chicago. Since that's your part of town...be like old home week, right?" Cromwell nodded his hello and showed the map that was on the wall.

"How many troops to assist?" Forbes needed intel.

"We have roughly two hundred fifty...establish order and maintain." Jack supplied that answer. "Martial Law until further notice. Hammond is gathering the big wigs. We have to wait for orders but for now...that's the plan."

"How do we transport?"

"Took over the air base at Peterson..you'll fly your team out and land at O'Hara." Jack had communicated with both bases. "How soon can you deploy?"

"Give me twenty." Forbes had gotten most of the intel in the locker area. Ba'al had pulled the fuck out and all hell was breaking loose across the country.

"Get moving. Report in when you arrive." Jack commanded.

"Yes, sir." Forbes got moving, his team following closely behind.

* * *

Locker Room

"Coletti, stop by the armory..get the shit we need." The men came out of the area, full dress gear. Right down to their flak jackets and helmets. P-90's strapped to their arms. "Anyone got a problem with what we have to do...say it now. We will be going up against civilians...unarmed. And we will...establish order by any means necessary and that includes shooting anyone that does not comply."

Forbes waited patiently. "Anyone...Is that clear? Without order there is chaos..nothing gets accomplished in chaos, gentlemen. We do what needs to be done. Clear?"

All nodded. Calli remained silent.

"Hertz?" He singled her out.

"I'm good, Major." She lifted her head and her eyes.

Ohhh, he knew that first hand. "Let's move out."

* * *

Two Nights Later.. Chicago, Illinois... Control Tower..O'Hara Field

"How you holding up, Hertz?" Forbes asked, having noted the woman stretching her back muscles, he was sure..unconsciously for some few moments now.

"I'm fine, sir." She answered the expected reply. "Just waiting on Coletti. He had to..eh...he'll be right back. We have that south section under control, he says and are heading to assist the guys in the.."

"You are heading..Hertz...to some much needed sack time. Both you and Coletti."

"We're good, sir..really. We can help."

"Things are in good shape. I just reported in to Cromwell. My team has been on 'alert' since arrival. That was 72 hours ago, in case you have lost track. You are no good to me dead on your feet."

Calli had to admit, if only to herself...she would not mind a few hours of sleep. The first day had been hell and the second..not much better.

The rioters had broken down quickly under fire, however...it was the only way to get their attention and hold it. They were no match, even in greater numbers, over an elite trained force of Special Ops Personnel.

Forbes had established 'order' quickly enough.

There was word, things were happening in Washington, D.C. Hammond was in contact with O'Neill and Cromwell but nothing had trickled down so far.

South America was giving the most trouble...that, and Russia. Once everything calmed down in the United States...it sounded odd even to say...the United States.. It was so long since anyone referred to the nation as a unit. But, once things were good here...Forbes was certain, they would be deployed to the trouble spots.

"Well, whatever you decide, sir." Calli wasn't going to argue on this one.

"Yeah? Since when are you so accommodating?" Forbes had lowered his voice, stepping closer that none of the others present was privy to the conversation. "Oh, wait..there was that one time in...Colorado up in the mountains...right?"

Calli lowered her eyes. That seemed a million years ago. And the man had not mentioned it. Not once. Of course, he had other things on his mind.

"You ever think about that time, Hertz?"

"...Not lately, sir.. Not had the time."

"Yeah? Well, I'm giving you the time. So...think about it and get back to me. I'm a little anxious to pick up where we left off and if your feelings on the matter have changed, I'll just have to see what I can do about..changing them back..won't I."

"...They..they haven't changed, Major."

"Yeah?" His eyes lifted from the report he pretended to read. "That's good to hear."

She flushed a little.

"What's good to hear?"

"...Coletti." Forbes sighed heavily. Damn! Just when he finally had a moment alone with the woman.

"What's good to hear?" Tony wanted to know.

"We get some down time, Tony." Calli smiled at the man. "Good news, hum?"

"Damned straight..about time!" He grumbled. "Working our asses off, here, Major."

"My heart bleeds, Coletti."

Tony picked up on the 'something' he had been picking up on for the past two days now...it was in the woman's looks...and Tony Coletti knew a woman's look.

"What the hell is it with you two? What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on." Forbes' tone cooled. "You got 8 hours...use them wisely and I don't mean fucking every woman in Chicago...I need you rested."

"That's how I rest, Major."

"Sleep.." Forbes held the man's twinkling eyes easily.

Calli was having more trouble doing so though.

"Soooo...nothing going on here, hum?" Damn it...the bastard wasn't going to let it drop.

Coletti knew already...he just wasn't sure if he approved or not. He liked Annie..He loved Calli like a sister...Forbes? He wasn't so sure of at this point. So, he decided to test the point.

"Hey...Hertz..remember that time in Algiers?"

Calli lifted her head. "That was a long time ag...

"Remember how the Major here saved your ass from that Sheik guy...what was he...a goat header or something? The one that wanted to add you to his wife list?"

"Coletti!" Forbes snapped, sensing where this was headed.

Calli frowned. Yeah..she remembered.

"What was it you told the guy to dissuade him, Major? That each and everyone of us guys had had her repeatedly? That we didn't even bother to take turns seeing as how she loved it so much?" Coletti had a perfect memory when things called for it. "That her cunt was so stretched you could fit a table leg up inside? You knew cause you had done it? On several occasions and remember Calli how grateful you were to him because you didn't understand a word of what he was saying..?? You only knew the guy suddenly lost interest in you?"

"Fuck you, Coletti."

Calli's face had altered during the narration..."Yeah...I fucking remember!" She clearly fucking did...now.

"Hertz." Forbes tried for damage control, knowing how the Irish thought from long years of associating with her...or..them.

"A table leg???" Calli was more than incensed, as she was each and every time Coletti thought to bring the incident up.

"Shit." Forbes shook his head woefully. Just fucking great. And he had some time coming tonight as well. That was shot now..thanks to Coletti's fine sense of humor...or was it justice, in this instance. Forbes knew, Tony knew nothing about his split with Annie.

He would think William Forbes was playing both ends against the middle. The man thought he was protecting Calli...in a twisted way.

"Hertz...that was something I had to say to get you out of the situation..remember? We've discussed this a hundred times.."

"A table leg??? You HAD to say my cunt was..."

"Shhhh." Coletti tried hard not to grin at the others now blatantly listening in on the proceedings for the girl was not being especially quiet about it now. "Hey...let's not air our dirty linen in publi..."

"Ohh shut up, Tony!" She hit him upside the head. Then glared at Forbes and stalked off in a fine huff.

Forbes shifted a steely stare at...Anthony Coletti.

"What?" The man asked innocently.

Forbes stepped and smacked the man's jaw with a solid right hook. Coletti went down and rolled around on the floor laughing merrily for some few minutes.

Forbes stood over him, his expression bleak. "If I can't convince her to forgive me, I'm coming back here and beat the living shit out of you, Coletti. My word on that."

"Yeah?" The man stopped laughing, wiping his mouth absently, his eyes taking on a cool stare. "Why would she need to do that, Major...seems to me..that's your wife's department."

"I no longer have a wife, Coletti." Forbes was only too happy to explain.

Tony looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Had you bothered to ask...I would have told you...but since you didn't...fuck you." Forbes walked away, in search of the woman he needed very much to placate.


	77. Chapter 78

Chapter 62 (To Be All And End All)

Chicago, Illinois..O'Hara Field Control Tower Complex

"Captain," others were about the halls, so Forbes kept it professional. But, Calli Hertz kept on walking, refusing to acknowledge him, that sweet little ass swaying saucily.

"Captain!" Forbes adjusted his tone and she reluctantly pulled up short.

"What??!" She turned on him, the green eyes flashing their annoyance.

He scolded her with his gaze, stepping closer. He glanced to a passing soldier then back. "Can we speak somewhere a little more private?" He again..insisted with his stare.

"No!"

"Calli!" His tone tightened as did his features.

"Just say what you have to say!" She wasn't going to budge on this one, he sensed, so he drew in an uneven breath and determined to have it out in this rather pubic venue.

"..You aren't really angry about Algiers, so..what is bothering you? ..Truthfully."

"I am too angry about Algie.."

"I said..." He lifted an annoyed stare. "Truthfully!"

She..quietened, but still managed a sullen glare.

* * *

SGC...

"So..how much more time?"

"Col..it's only been four months." Carter laughed as Jack O'Neill lay, stretched out..on her bunk...his head to her stomach, listening intently. "He hasn't even moved much yet.."

"But he has moved?" Jack lifted his head. His eyes shining like a little boy's on Christmas Day. "You felt him?"

"Yes..." She smiled softly at the man.

"I want to feel." He put his head back to her stomach.

"And I want to eat..I'm starving." She chuckled. "He will move when he's ready...I think he has inherited his dad's stubborn streak."

"I'm not stubborn." Jack frowned up at her.

"If you say so...are you going to feed me or not?"

His mood dropped just enough to let her know something was up. "...You are going out there, right?"

Jack sat up...hating to spoil the mood. He glanced at her, his face telling the story.

"When?"

"Getting ready now. Frank wants to get the Russians under control." He stated. "Hammond has said...a new president is soon to be announced. When we do..we want to be able to speak to someone in charge over there."

"I thought you'd have to go sooner or later. They..they say it's pretty bad over there right now...couldn't you wait until it settles down a tad at least?"

"It will be too late, baby. We want to get over there..back the right guy...make sure we shift the power to our side."

She nodded. Her hunger a thing of the past. "I...I know you know what you're doing. And..I know you will come back to me."

"I'll be back...wish you could come, that's all."

"You wish I could come." She sighed. "I..wish I could come.."

"I have an idea..." Jack scooted decidedly closer, his hand filtering into the much longer hair she sported these days. It almost reached her shoulders.. "Why don't we both..cum. Right now..." He leaned, kissing her seductively. "Together." He whispered the invitation.

The lovely lips curved into a smile and all she was feeling showed in the blue eyes. "Think we could try that, Col?"

"...Me first." He pushed her back, his arm about her, holding her as she went...his body weight shifted strategically.. "Shot gun on which entrance I want to use first..."

"Jack?" Carter relaxed, her arms going about his neckline... "All the entrances? They belong to you...you don't have to call 'shot gun'...just saying."

"Sweet." The man grinned down at her. "All of them?"

"Ohhh yeah, Fly Boy..." She let him know she meant business. "Anything you want? You got it."

"It's good to be a Col." Jack parted her mouth, his tongue slipping past the delicious lips.

* * *

SGC : Cromwell's Quarters

"You got everything?" Emily glanced about the bed, seeing if any object was left unpacked.

"Nope..."

"Ahhh...your butterfing.."

"Nope." Frank halted her intended departure, his hand on her forearm..as he tugged her back against him.

Emily glanced down to where their bodies connected. She sighed heavily... "Look at that thing."

"I am looking..but, something..or..someone is in my line of vision."

"Tell me about it...I feel like a cow...happy now?" She lifted accusing eyes.

"Yeap."

She softened. "Really?"

"Really."

"You keep your ass down on this one, Cromwell..it's the only thing I like about you."

"Ohhhh...I think there is one or two more things you are attached to." He 'tongued' her mouth meaningfully... And his fingers probed between her legs...touching anything he pleased.

"Careful, Marine..you have to go in a few...don't bite off more than you can chew."

"You underestimate me, Taylor...always have." He lead her to the bunk..shoving things off in one swoop of his powerful arm. "Assume the position."

"It's the only one I can get into these days." She philosophized. "I'll get you for this, Major...promise. If it's the last thing I do." She struggled into 'the position'...

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.." He reached, working the front of his BDUs. "Bitch, bitch, bitch..."

"You just be careful upon entry, asswipe...that's not a play ground any more..at least not for a while."

"I'm always careful, baby."

"Then why am I knocked up?"

"Because I wanted you knocked up, stupid..why else."

Emily glanced around. "What?"

"You're fat..deaf too now?"

"I'm not fat, you fucker!" She started to arise and he grasped her hips firmly, chuckling his amusement.

"I know that, dummy...just like to piss you off."

"Get your cock out from between my fucking legs."

"When I've finished, maybe.." The man glanced at his property, his eyes heating incandescently.

"I hate your ass."

"Well..." He fingered her cunt. "I don't hate your's."

Emily settled down with the first lick of his tongue across her clit...moaning happily...

* * *

Chicago ...O'Hara Field Tower Complex

"Tell me the problem." Forbes had quietened. "I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong."

"I don't need you to 'fix' it."

"Let me rephrase. I can't defend myself if you don't tell me what I've done to upset you." Calli hated when he used logic..she just hated it.. She went back to sulking, happy to do so.

"We can handle this, communicate...or we can go the other route, now which will it be?"

The man asked.

Calli's hackles raised. Was he threatening her? What did he mean..'other route'? Did he mean he would 'walk'..? As if she cared if he walked away.

"Let's go the 'other route'." Her pride would not allow any less.

He grasped her arm as she turned, his fingers bands of steel about the small wrist. "Let's don't." He grated. "TALK to me!"

She hadn't really wanted him to walk away..not..really.

His fingers loosened to a gentle caress. "..talk." He asked this time. "To me...please."

She wasn't sure how to do that and it showed.

He glanced yet again to one of the many people passing by. He released her wrist, striving for a professional demeanor. "We can speak in here." He motioned to a near by office. All non-military personnel had been E-vac'ed, so most of the offices were unoccupied now.

He leaned, opening the door..turning his face, they were so close he could smell the cinnamon on her breath. "....Please." He repeated.

She hated when he said 'please'...she hated it.

Calli found herself stepping into the empty room and she hated that too. Why she allowed him to dictate to her, she had no clue...none.

He closed the door. "Now.." He put his hands on his hips, facing her. "What's the problem?"

"The problem? You want to know 'the problem'?" She turned herself, all her frustration vented on the man. She enjoyed being angry. She had a perfect right to be angry and he was not allowing her her due.

"I would dearly love to know the problem, yes."

"You!.. You're the 'problem!"

"I gathered that much. Can you be a little more specific?" He asked.

Her eyes narrowed. He drew in a cleansing breath. "Ok, Calli. I'm sorry for 'the tone'..but baby. I'm working in the dark here, you have to help me out a little."

"You haven't said a word..not one word! Not since..." She swallowed. "...You know!"

He scowled. "No, I don't know...truly. 'Not said a word'..? About what, angel?"

"I know I said it was supposed to be a one time thing and then we go back to how it was..but!" She shook her head, her eyes wide with awe. "God! I thought at best you would acknowledge it happened..that...that...well! If not a polite 'thank you' note at least...'something'!"

Forbes 'got' it. "...Honey, I have had a little on my mind. It's been a little hectic around here."

"..Well, DUH! You couldn't take a moment. Not even one to...to..." She motioned wildly with her hands.

He waited.

"Give me a 'look'? A 'smile'? The 'bird'?" She snapped.

The man lowered his eyes. The silence was thick and unbearable for the woman.

"...You're right." He nodded minutely. "I should have found the time. I should have made the time."

Calli...frowned.

"I assumed you knew how I felt. That was stupid. How could you know if I didn't say it?"

Calli was kinda lost. She had expected opposition...anger...he had a stupid temper and often flared over the most tiny thing...so unlike herself. Well..she had another point to make..

"And then..today..tonight." She corrected. "After three days.."

"Two days, technically."

"WHATEVER!" She yelled at him. "You decide you have time to schedule me in?"

"It must seem that way but I assure you..you have been on my mind and in my thoughts continuously." The Major wanted that misconception cleared up. "So much so, it was hard to concentrate on the mission. And you know, Calli..that is something I never allow..right?"

"Ohhhhh..says you!" She dismissed irritably.

"Yes..says me." He leaned his head to one side, ignoring her mood. "I had a chance this morning to shave, an actual few moments to..clean up. I showered but..I didn't shave. You know why?"

She was totally lost. "What the hell do I care? I haven't had a chance to shower, period!"

"Because." He stressed. "I know how you like the feel of the skin when I'm between your legs, licking your clit."

Her mouth fell open. "Just who the hell have you been 'licking'??...It sure as hell wasn't ME!"

"Well, in my dreams." He teased. "Squirming and moaning and grasping my hair and pushing my face into your cunt. Pleading me to 'do' you."

"I have never pleaded!" She was even more angry. "Nor will I ever...and...ewwwwww!"

He smiled slowly. "So don't tell me I haven't given you a second thought. Nor did I like sending you out into that shit out there without me beside you. NOT..." Forbes held up a hand. "That I do not have confidence in your ability, I do. It's just that shit happens and I'm just glad Tony was there. That's all I'm saying because if he hadn't been, I would have found a reason to keep you inside."

"HEY!"

"Telling you like it is, Hertz. Like it or not? Things have changed between us." He shrugged aimlessly. "I consider that pussy mine and as such..I want it intact. If that means grounding your ass until I can be with you? So be it."

"You just better not!"

"So..we straight here? If so...why don't you bend over that desk and let me fuck my pussy?"

"You wish!"

"Ohhhh yes, I do. Been a while. I'm hard and ready." He motioned to his bulge. "How about you?"

"You are sick." She pushed past him. "I'm taking a shower and going to sleep..don't even think about bothering me!"

"Why not? You 'bother' me." His eyes swept her body, halting in all the wrong places..lingering..taking his sweet time in traversing the territory.

"Stop it!" She hissed her embarrassment.

"Stop..what?" He asked silkily.

"You know 'what' you're doing! Asswipe! So..just stop it! Right now!"

"What am I doing? Making you wet? Making you want it?"

"Ohhh, yes." she smiled sweetly. "I'm just dripping wet."

"Are you?" He seemed impressed. "Come let me 'feel'."

"Yeah, that's sooo gonna happen." Then she..quietened. Forbes knew it meant she had something serious to say. He waited patiently but then...a tiny, nagging doubt entered his head. He never knew quite how her mind would work. He thought he had better cover all bases, blurting the first thing upon which he needed clarification.

"You are my woman, right? We're ok on that one?"

She lifted mesmerizing eyes, so full of innocent vulnerability, the man wanted to just go to her and enfold her in his arms, to kiss her forehead and tell her everything would be just fine..that she mustn't fret over anything in the entire universe. That he would protect her and love her ass off and just pretty well make certain the rest of her life was spent in comparative happiness and contentment.

That's what he wanted to do..what he did was to say.. "...and as such..you are obligated to spread your legs anytime I pretty much feel like fucking you." Well, that had been crudely put, but it summed it up in a nut shell..all he was feeling inside for the woman. "And Hertz? I really...REALLY..feel like fucking you right now... REALLY."

That adorable little face took on a little girl lost look and the man almost creamed his BDUs. He could never resist that look. Luckily, she didn't know about that. He would have given her anything right now. Anything she wanted.

Calli Hertz was blissfully unaware of the fact, of course. "I...I haven't even showered."

"Well, angel. I'm just going to get you all messy anyway..so where's the harm."

She frowned. "That wasn't romantic..not at all!"

"You want 'romance'?" He lifted confident brows. "Or..you want me to give you so much pleasure you actually use my fucking name when you cream?"

Calli drew in a cleansing breath. "You are the most vulgar man I know and that includes Coletti."

"Ohh, honey. I can do so much better than that." He dismissed such praise, modestly. "Come over here and let me prove it to you."

She hesitated. "...Well, ok but...you better not be shitting me..you better be able to..to...you know."

"I'm able to..you know." He assured her. The world was looking up, suddenly. The fucking Goa'uld were gone..Hammond would take care of the 'heavy' shit..O'Neill and Cromwell, the rest and..William Forbes?

Well, he had a 'problem' of his own to 'handle'.

He crooked his finger at the 'problem', motioning her closer.

But..that 'problem' continued to chap his hide, as his old grandfather would have said.

"No..you..come to ME."

"Not gonna happen...Captain." He shook his head, his eyes filling with mirth. "Get your ass over here..consider that an order."

"Oh, right..what are you going to do if I disobey? Put me on the 'front lines'?" She called his bluff.

"No..take you off them." He knew how to 'reach' her.

"You wouldn't dare." She scoffed.

"Now, Hertz..you know how I get when someone tells me things like that, don't you."

She considered his statement. "No..it's YOUR turn to give in. You have to come to me this time."

"If you insist I do that.." He sighed lightly. "I'll be a little put out with you..kinda wanted to fuck you real nice and slow...not all rough and...I don't know..like I was 'punishing' you or something."

Calli's blood heated in spite of her mood. "Ohhhhhh!" She tossed her P-90 on the leather couch to her left, rushing across the space separating them, her petite frame slamming into his, moving the man slightly.. "Do THAT one!" She requested breathlessly, her mouth covering his wantonly, her tongue anxiously searching the hot inner hollow of his.

William Forbes chuckled his delight, allowing the woman as much freedom as she wished, his tongue pushing, mingling..exploring...tasting to his heart's content. "Thought you'd like that one." He whispered huskily, his raging hard on pressed between her legs..his palm having lifted one, her thigh now rubbing against the fabric of his BDUs.

"Do it now.." She demanded. "Rough...like you said."

"You want 'rough' baby?" He stared down at her beautiful features that looked up at him so adoringly. "Down and dirty 'rough'? Cause there isn't anything inside me right now that wants to be anything but gentle and loving with you."

Calli's face fell and she pouted prettily.

"Fuck it..." He made the decision. "Baby wants 'rough'..." He grasped her hair, jerking her head back, forcing her ...down to her knees. "Baby get's....rough." He worked the front of his pants. "Come on, my little slut..let's see how well you can suck this monster cock..." His breath was already labored...his chest heaving, his blood heated, his loins aching with need. He extracted his stiff rod. "Look at that...it's all for you..and we're going to see how far down that lovely white throat you can swallow it...aren't we..now. Open up, bitch...open those beautiful lips...come on...do it!" He had jerked her hair again and she gasped and cried out and he used the opportunity to shove the head of his dick into her mouth. He closed his eyes, a groan grinding from his throat. "Ohhh, yeah. Just like that." His eyes watched in fascination as she took him in inch by inch. Then her hand wrapped around the base and he lost all coherent thought for many moments to come.

The entire universe 'clicked' into it's proper place.

All was as it should be, once again.

Harmony and precision reigned supreme.

Time, once more..moved and flowed smoothly..evenly..no hitches..none.

God was in His heavens and all was right with the world...both worlds...any world...all..worlds.

Everything had been put to rights.

Everything.

I want to thank everyone for reading and hope you had a few 'moments'..a few laughs? And enjoyed the ride. I know I did. Can't say enough about you guys. Where would we lowly writers be without you? Where indeed. Gonna miss you. Jami xxxx

* * *

Chapter One

Lady Kaitlyn's Lover

A decent woman would not ride a horse in such a manner.

A decent woman would be prim and proper and ride side saddle.

A decent woman would not straddle that poor beast, like a man, her ass up in the air, at just the right angle for a man to slide his instrument inside...

Ian McCown's 'instrument' strained against the fabric of his woolen trousers, almost popping the buttons holding them shut.

He had ridden behind that little bitch for almost an hour now.

An hour of sheer agony as far as the man was concerned and certainly, he could have simply ridden up alongside the indecent little tart but then, the one time he had done so, he had noted her breasts bobbing with the movement of her animal.

The little idiot didn't even have enough sense to put on her cloak, never mind, it was a rather nice spring morning and one didn't really require a cloak...there were proprieties to be observed here.

Indecent was what she was..clearly.

Someone should have a long, serious talk with her brother, another idiot...idiocy apparently ran in her family...the Fahey's.

All of them.

Quite, quite, indecently insane, in Ian McCown's present opinion.

What the hell was that woman about now??

She had halted and was dismounting...

Ian caught a glimpse of the white petticoat that had whipped playfully in the wind all morning as she had ridden that poor excuse for a beast...

God...how he envied the animal.

It could feel the heat of her. Feel the pressure of her thighs gripping it for dear life.

He reined his more spirited stallion up, looking down at the clear, beguiling crystal of those green eyes.

"Do you not fancy a wee rest then, sir?" She arched her back to ease the kinks of a good, long...hard...ride and in doing so, presented those lovely little breasts to perfection as their size...small but perfect in form, strained against the worn fabric of her day dress.

Ian's eyes fell to the simple cut of her bodice and...remained. "...No, that is not what I...fancy." He knew that now beyond question.

The man bent, bracing himself in his stirrups, lifting her bodily, her weight negligent. He ignored her gasp of shock, sitting her astride his thighs, facing him.

She was deposited soundly and quite deliberately on the man's part, where he wanted her to be..

She blinked her disorientation...pushing her long curls from her face..

Kaitlyn felt the alien 'bulge', flushing more than heatedly, the slightly sun-burned nose with it's smattering of freckles pinkened appealingly. She shoved on Ian's wrists, squirming about, attempting to get herself out of the predicament she found herself forced into, as quickly as humanly possible.

"Fuck, YES!" Ian felt the hot moisture of her center of being seep into the cloth of his trousers as she ground about relentlessly, in her efforts to escape...he groaned happily, holding her hips tightly, to their more than pleasurable pastime.

"Ohhh!" The expected indignation was more than evident in her manner and tone. "H-How dare ye, m-man! Let go y' hold of me! T-This...instant!"

"When I've finished." He growled his response, reaching up and under the tossed him of her dress, past the petticoat, his hands deftly untying the ribbon of her pantaloons.

Kaitlyn attempted to strike him. Ian caught the small wrists, pinning them in one hand, behind her back. With his free one, he ripped the fabric of her pantaloons from the slit, downward in one confident jerk.

The woman felt the air hit her now exposed genital area and squealed her dismay and awe. Her legs were spread wide, resting over the muscular thighs of one, Ian McCown...the bloody, damned, God-forsaken Englishman that he was.

Had she her book..his name would have been written down in bold print and an even more bold line would have been struck through it. Death to Himself!

Ian, the bloody, damned God-forsaken Englishman, didn't seem to grasp the depth of such loathing.. He merely flipped the dress hem aside, his eyes devouring the beauty of the sight revealed to him. Desire flared within the depths of his gaze for what he witnessed.

The dark patch of soft down made his mouth water and his organ expand even more so. "Those curls wet yet?" He fingered the area directly over her clit and the girl stiffened, her blush deepening two fold but she also..moaned helplessly and halted her struggling.

"You like that?" He sensed as much, continuing to rub the small nub with his thumb..and then...he slid the thickness of his middle finger into her, thrusting gently several slow, even strokes..all the while...continuing to administer to her clit...

The woman's head had fallen back...the long hair...falling over his hand. He had eased his grip on her wrists...he kissed the slender line of her neck...removing his finger from her opening...

He could smell her passion...it drifted up into his nostrils..into his heightened senses. He pushed his finger into her parted lips... "Taste..." And joined his mouth to hers instantly...his tongue curving to 'taste' as well... He groaned his growing arousal... "Sweet..." He managed to croak the words... "Delicious..."

Ian finished, then reached, his fingers curving into her bodice front...he ripped the buttons easily, opening the gap enough to slip his hand inside and extract a warm, heavy mound free of it's restraints. He bent his head slightly, tightening his forearm across the small of her back, as he caught a taunt, puckered nipple between his teeth, nipping then sucking the slight pain away, his tongue soothing...swirling about the amber circle, as he kneaded and squeezed her breast lovingly.

Kaitlyn was shivering visibly and he knew it was not because she was cold...he was producing this effect and the constant moans, gasps and whimpers escaping from her throat excited him onward.

When he slid his finger back into her, he smiled boldly down at the frightened beauty of her gaze. "That is much better..." He eased upward, then withdrew his thrust and felt wetness run down his finger. "Isn't it. All wet and...ready for me. As I for you...have you ever seen a man in his entirety?"

Hell, he could be delicate if he had to.

"P-Please."

The shaky, soft whisper of denial touched something deep inside the man and those eyes drew his soul from him.

Please? Oh yes..he would 'please' her. In every way he knew how and Ian McCown was not a young, inexperienced lad. He knew many ways to 'please' a woman.

And he suddenly wanted to use all that knowledge and expertise for this woman alone.

He reached yet again, unfastening the buttons of his breeches, extracting his painfully enlarged dick. "Look..." He coaxed, then commanded as the girl had shaken the long tresses, refusing his request. He grasped her nape, forcing her head and gaze...downward. "Watch, damn you..."

Kaitlyn whimpered, having caught a hasty glimpse of his...manhood. She closed her eyes tightly...

"Open your eyes..." He growled. Sensing she had done so. "I want you to see...look at it. You have made it like that."

Kaitlyn kept her eyes closed and grimaced her helplessness..

"It hungers for you...see?" he softened his tone to a silken caress, and his fingers massaged the flesh of her nape sensually. "It wants to feel your warmth...see the head? It offers you a tiny sample of what it wishes to give you..." Ian took the tiny drop of his semen dripping from the slit and grasped her hair...forcing her head back...

His eyes glazed over passion... "Lick it..."

Kaitlyn's eyes pleaded with him.

"Open your mouth..." He prompted, his tone soothingly seductive...

The woman closed her eyes and...obeyed.

Ian grunted his approval...then melted his tongue to hers...the kiss long, ardent and fervent. He bent to suckle her breast once more...making certain she would not object to his intended action that was instantly forthcoming.

He released the ripe mound, and grasped his cock in hand...he rubbed the head against the vulnerable sides of her opening, shoving gently to separate the lips of her vaginal area...he watched his progress...forcing the woman to do so as well.

"It wants inside..." He whispered hoarsely. "I have to hurt you, sweetness...just a tad.."

The man felt her stiffen and moan weakly....

"No...I'll make it right...." He kissed her forehead lingeringly. "I'll make it right...I promise...." And with that...he shoved past the hymen, tearing it asunder...

Kaitlyn cried out with the first pain of awakening but he shushed her expertly and kissed her senseless and in a moment...the girl was only sniffing quietly and he had wiped the tears from her flushed cheeks with his thumbs...

The man spurred the horse into a slow walk....

The woman gasped, as his shaft was moved into her an inch or two by the movement of the horse's actions.

"You are fucking killing me by degrees." He murmured his belief but did not force any more of his stiff rod inside her as yet... "How does that feel? Do you like that?" He sure as hell did...he released her wrists entirely, his palms searching under her clothes, finding the firm ass cheeks....he cupped them and forced her forward...gasping, grunting his ecstasy.


End file.
